Sexy Games
by nounette86
Summary: Kate et Rick s'apprêtent à fêter leur première St Valentin de couple marié ... , tandis qu'une enquête les immerge dans un univers totalement nouveau.
1. Chapter 1

**Sexy Games**

**Chapitre 1**

_Lundi 11 février_

_Loft, New-York, 18 h._

Dans son bureau, Rick, concentré, était en train d'écrire. Il y avait passé la journée, sans pour ainsi dire quitter son fauteuil et son ordinateur, comme cela lui arrivait de temps en temps, quand l'envie et l'inspiration le prenaient, et surtout, en réalité, quand Kate devait travailler sans que sa présence à ses côtés ne soit utile. Aujourd'hui, elle témoignait à la Cour d'Appel dans une affaire compliquée où la condamnation de la suspecte semblait compromise par les accusations de son avocat à l'encontre de la police de New-York qui aurait commis des erreurs procédurales lors de l'arrestation de sa cliente et de la transmission des preuves au laboratoire judiciaire. Il était rare qu'il passe une journée entière sans la voir. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était partie à l'aube, et il n'avait que le souvenir de la douceur du baiser qu'elle lui avait déposé sur la joue alors qu'il était encore endormi, bien au chaud sous la couette. Ils avaient échangé quelques messages rapidement ce midi. Elle était encore au tribunal. Le procès était compliqué et les auditions n'en finissaient pas. Elle espérait ne pas en avoir pour le reste de la journée. Il se devait de reconnaître qu'une journée entière sans elle, c'était long, tellement il avait l'habitude de passer la plupart de son temps auprès de sa femme. Néanmoins, il en avait profité pour écrire, et avancer son prochain Nikki Heat, dans un loft étonnement calme. Depuis quelques jours, sa mère n'était plus qu'un courant d'air, enchaînant les filages pour la dernière pièce de théâtre de Stoppard dont elle avait décroché l'un des premiers rôles il y a quelques mois. La première serait donnée d'ici quelques jours, et l'actrice qu'elle était, oscillait, selon les moments, entre euphorie et panique la plus totale. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle passait sa vie au théâtre, et ne rentrait dormir que quelques heures dans la nuit. Quant à Alexis, en pleine période d'examens et de stress, elle ne quittait la bibliothèque universitaire que quand le sommeil se faisait trop insistant. Inutile de dire que quand sa mère et sa fille se retrouvaient au loft ensemble ces temps-ci, l'atmosphère était pesante tant la tension était palpable.

Rick termina sa phrase, et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, en réfléchissant. Il avait retravaillé aujourd'hui tout son premier chapitre, n'arrivant pas à y mettre l'émotion qu'il souhaitait pour la réponse de Nikki Heat à Jameson Rook. Certes, il avait vécu ce moment-là, mais il était difficile de faire passer par des mots les sensations, les sentiments qu'il avait ressentis quand lui-même avait fait sa demande en mariage à Kate. Il était néanmoins parvenu à quelque chose qui lui semblait acceptable mais dont il n'était pas encore pleinement satisfait. Peut-être que Kate pourrait l'aider. En fan digne de ce nom, elle aimait être surprise, et ne s'immisçait jamais dans ce qu'il écrivait. Parfois, elle tentait bien d'apprendre un petit détail croustillant en avant-première. Il adorait d'ailleurs quand elle jouait les fans impatientes, prête à tous les subterfuges, souvent les plus délicieux, pour le faire craquer, et l'amener à lui glisser une information intéressante concernant le devenir de la relation amoureuse entre Heat et Rook. Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait besoin de sa muse pour cette scène particulièrement délicate qui ouvrirait son nouveau roman.

Il se leva, et quitta son bureau pour rejoindre la cuisine et se faire couler un café. Tout en grignotant un carré de chocolat, il se perdit dans ses pensées, observant sa tasse se remplir lentement au gré du ronronnement de la machine. Il se sentait de nouveau serein. Il se sentait de nouveau bien, maître de sa vie, depuis qu'il avait épousé Kate en novembre dernier. Ses cauchemars, qui le hantaient et ses tracas qui l'empêchaient de dormir la nuit, avaient presque disparu. Le mystère planait toujours sur ces deux mois effacés de sa mémoire, et le tourmentait encore, mais la vie continuait. Kate faisait de lui le plus heureux des hommes. Le plus dur était derrière eux désormais. Il avait réussi patiemment à la rassurer, à lui prouver jour après jour combien il l'aimait, même si elle n'en avait jamais douté. La douleur qu'il lui avait causée sans le vouloir l'avait torturé. Sentir le chagrin et la souffrance qui avait continué d'empoigner le cœur de Kate des semaines durant, lui faisait un mal fou. Et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'être près d'elle, encore et toujours. Malgré tout, elle avait été là pour lui, elle-aussi, patiente, aimante, à essayer de comprendre, de l'apaiser, de le rassurer aussi. Petit à petit, l'un près de l'autre, l'un avec l'autre, comme depuis toujours, ils étaient allés de l'avant, ils avaient retrouvé leurs repères, ils avaient surmonté leurs souffrances. Leur mariage avait achevé de cicatriser leurs blessures. Le bonheur de Kate avait fait le sien. Tant que le mystère ne serait pas élucidé, il resterait au fond du cœur de chacun une pointe douleur. Mais si, au début, il vivait dans l'urgence de trouver des réponses à ses incertitudes, depuis quelques mois, il avait pris conscience que son bonheur avec Kate n'avait pas de prix, et qu'ils finiraient par trouver ce qui s'était passé, ensemble, en prenant leur temps, comme ils l'avaient fait pour le meurtre de la mère de Beckett.

Il commençait à boire son café, quand il vit la porte du loft s'ouvrir, et Kate entrer, tout sourire.

- Hey ! Déjà là ! sourit-il, heureux de la voir rentrer si tôt.

- Oui …, répondit-elle en enlevant son manteau. Ça m'a paru interminable …

Il se figea en la contemplant, posant sa tasse, subjugué, ses yeux se portant sur ses jambes nues, ses talons hauts, sa jupe de tailleur, alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aller travailler ainsi vêtue. Sauf une fois, dans un autre monde. Mais là … il ne rêvait pas. Elle croisa son regard, et sourit, amusée par l'air qu'il avait pris, réjouie aussi de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur son mari.

- Un problème Castle ? fit-elle, taquine, en contournant l'îlot central pour le rejoindre.

- Tu es …, balbutia-t-il, cherchant le mot le plus juste.

Elle s'approcha pour venir lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres.

- C'est juste une jupe …, sourit-elle, alors qu'il avait posé ses mains sur sa taille, et continuait de l'admirer.

- Oui … mais ….

- Tu ne m'as jamais vu en robe peut-être ? le taquina-t-elle.

- Si … mais ça … c'est une jupe de … travail …, fit-il, avec un petit sourire.

- Oui, et ?

- Un de mes fantasmes prend vie sous mes yeux, répondit-il, avec un air coquin.

- Ah oui ? Je suppose que dans ton fantasme, je suis au poste dans cette tenue …

- Au poste oui, mais ici ça me va très bien aussi, sourit-il, avant de l'embrasser. Veux-tu un café ?

- Avec plaisir …

- C'est comme si c'était fait, répondit-il joyeusement.

Il desserra son étreinte pour aller s'occuper de son café, tandis qu'elle se retournait pour ouvrir les quelques lettres à son nom posées sur l'îlot central. Elle constata qu'il s'agissait de factures concernant son appartement. Il allait falloir qu'elle prenne une décision.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de voir cette jupe si … sexy ? demanda Rick, tout en sortant une tasse du placard.

- Ce n'est pas une tenue sexy, Castle … C'est très professionnel, répondit Kate en lisant son courrier.

De nouveau, alors qu'elle était concentrée, lui tournant le dos, il la contempla, faisant courir ses yeux de ses jambes fines, jusqu'à ses cuisses, dont il pouvait aisément imaginer la douceur, s'attardant sur ses fesses joliment moulées par cette jupe qu'il chérissait déjà, admirant enfin les boucles de cheveux qui s'échappaient de son chignon, tombant sensuellement dans sa nuque. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que cette vision délicieuse mette tous ses sens en émoi, et qu'il sente une agréable chaleur envelopper tout son être.

- Une tenue professionnelle peut-être … mais sur toi, c'est totalement, complètement, follement … sexy …, fit-il, tout en tentant de se reconcentrer sur la machine à café.

- Heureusement que je ne m'habille pas ainsi tous les jours alors, sourit Kate. Tu n'arriverais plus à réfléchir à quoi que ce soit …

- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! s'exclama-t-il. Alors, pourquoi cette jupe ?

- Selon Lanie, cette tenue était plus adéquate pour témoigner au tribunal, expliqua Kate.

- Plus adéquate ? s'étonna Rick.

- Il paraît que montrer ses jambes peut permettre d'influer sur les juges, répondit-elle, le plus simplement du monde, en se retournant, adossée à l'îlot central.

- Ne me dis pas que toi, Katherine Beckett, tu as montré tes jambes dans le but de corrompre la justice ? fit-il mine de s'indigner, en la dévisageant.

- Il fallait gagner cette affaire, Castle ! lança-t-elle en riant.

L'éclat de son rire joyeux et son visage radieux intensifièrent encore son envie d'elle.

- Et ça a marché ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire, s'avançant vers elle.

Elle savait parfaitement l'effet qu'elle produisait sur lui à cet instant. Elle lisait son envie dans ses regards. Elle adorait avoir ce pouvoir sur lui. L'exciter sans même le toucher, ni l'embrasser. Juste parce qu'il la regardait. Elle avait follement envie de se blottir dans ses bras et de s'abandonner complètement sous ses caresses. Elle venait de rentrer d'une journée difficile, et il n'avait fallu que quelques mots, quelques regards, quelques sourires, pour qu'elle se retrouve plongée dans cet instant, comme suspendu hors du temps, où elle savait qu'il allait la faire chavirer de plaisir.

- Je crois, répondit-elle. Le verdict sera annoncé demain … Enfin, je ne sais pas si mes jambes y sont pour grand-chose.

- Des jambes pareilles … Elles y sont forcément pour quelque chose …, répondit-il, ses yeux brûlants de désir accrochés aux siens, tout en la plaquant doucement contre l'îlot central de ses mains posées sur sa taille.

Le contact, viril et tendre à la fois, du corps de Rick se pressant contre elle, la douceur et la fermeté de sa main se posant sur sa cuisse, son souffle contre sa bouche quand il se pencha pour l'embrasser, déclenchèrent au fond de son ventre une myriade d'exquises sensations. Elle l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise pour attirer son visage plus près du sien encore, et lui rendre son baiser avec volupté. Leurs lèvres se happèrent, se mordillèrent doucement dans des murmures de plaisir, avant que leur baiser ne s'embrase sous l'effet de la caresse sensuelle de leurs langues. Quand la main de Rick remonta lentement le long de sa cuisse, glissant sous sa jupe, effleurant ses dessous, pour venir caresser ses fesses, et la presser plus encore contre lui, Kate sentit la chaleur s'intensifier en elle. Contraints de reprendre leur souffle le temps d'un instant, ils se regardèrent avec un sourire, front contre front, conscients tous les deux de cette envie impatiente qui s'était emparée d'eux. Mais ils aimaient se jouer de cette envie, l'intensifier pour mieux l'assouvir ensuite, la nourrir du jeu de leurs regards, et faire durer ce moment qui les rendaient fous de désir.

- Tu as réussi à écrire ? chuchota Kate, tout en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise.

- Je n'ai fait que ça …, répondit-il, savourant la caresse légère des mains de sa muse sur son torse, à mesure qu'elle défaisait les boutons.

- C'est bien vrai ce mensonge ? s'étonna-t-elle, contemplant la lueur de plaisir dans ses yeux, à mesure que ses mains l'enveloppaient de caresses.

- Vrai de vrai, juré craché …, répondit-il, prenant son air de petit garçon qui la faisait tant craquer.

Elle sourit, attendrie, faisant glisser sa chemise dans son dos pour l'en débarrasser. Il se pencha pour venir l'embrasser dans le cou, jouant de sa langue et de ses lèvres sur sa peau.

- Nikki a dit « oui » alors ? demanda Kate, repensant à ce premier chapitre qui devait contenir la réponse de son alter ego de fiction à la demande en mariage de Rook.

Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant complètement enivrer par le plaisir que lui procuraient les baisers chauds et humides de Rick, la caresse de ses mains, qui empoignaient ses fesses sous sa jupe, la pressant contre son bassin, la sensation du désir furieux qui émanait de chacun des gestes de son homme. Elle enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux, pressant son visage contre son cou, comme pour qu'il ne cesse pas ce délice, et l'attirer toujours au plus près d'elle.

- Tu es bien curieuse …, murmura-t-il, faisant remonter complètement sa jupe sur ses hanches.

- Elle est obligée de dire oui …, chuchota-t-elle, alors que Rick avait délaissé ses fesses pour faire glisser son string à ses pieds.

- Tu crois ? fit-il, s'arrachant à la douceur de son cou pour la regarder.

- Hum … Il faut qu'elle sache le bonheur que c'est d'être une femme mariée …

Il sourit, de ce sourire grisé par l'envie qui grondait en lui, et la joie de l'entendre dire qu'elle était heureuse.

- Tu sais que je t'aime ?

- Embrasse-moi …, répondit-elle de sa voix suave.

Il se jeta furieusement sur sa bouche, happant ses lèvres avec passion, tout en la plaquant virilement contre lui, de ses mains posées sur ses fesses. Leurs bouches s'effleurèrent, se saisir rageusement, se goûtèrent amoureusement, les rendant tous deux ivres d'excitation. En un instant, il la débarrassa de ses derniers vêtements, et enveloppa tout son corps de caresses, la pressant contre lui. Ils sentaient leur impatience grandir mutuellement à l'intensité des caresses de leurs mains qui parcouraient fiévreusement la moindre parcelle de peau, les faisant frissonner d'un plaisir exquis.

- Rick … On est seuls ? s'inquiéta soudain Kate, réalisant qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire l'amour en plein milieu de la cuisine, et qu'elle était déjà complètement nue.

- Non …, sourit-il, taquin, ma mère et toute sa troupe sont à l'étage …

- Tu es bête …, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- Madame Castle … je vais vous rendre folle de désir …, chuchota-t-il caressant sa lèvre du bout de sa langue.

- Des mots … toujours des mots … Monsieur l'écrivain …, murmura-t-elle, mutine.

Il la regarda, avec un léger sourire, cessant de l'embrasser pour observer le plaisir sur son visage à mesure que sa main caressait l'intérieur de sa cuisse, puis son ventre, remontait jusqu'à ses seins pour les pétrir de caresses. Il se pencha pour titiller ses tétons du bout de sa langue, s'amuser à les faire durcir entre ses lèvres, tandis que ses doigts effleuraient son sexe, la faisant aussitôt se cambrer et gémir sous l'effet du plaisir. Il la caressa, doucement, lentement, sensible aux réactions du corps de sa femme, au plaisir qu'elle prenait, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il découvrait son intimité. Elle sentit la bouche de Rick glisser lentement sur ses seins, puis son ventre, jouer avec son nombril, avant de rejoindre ses doigts sur son sexe. Elle sentit alors les lèvres et la langue de son homme venir entreprendre entre ses cuisses cette caresse exquise qui la rendait folle. Elle enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux, pressant son visage contre elle, alors que du bout de sa langue experte, il titillait tous ses sens. Il se nourrissait de ses gémissements, de plus en plus intenses, à mesure qu'il caressait, léchait, embrassait son sexe, joignant ses doigts à sa langue, pour la faire succomber de plaisir. Il sentait son corps se tendre autour de sa bouche, ses mains s'agripper à lui, son bassin tressaillir quand le plaisir se faisait trop intense et difficile à maîtriser. C'était un des moments qu'il préférait, et qui le rendait absolument fou d'elle. Aussi fort émotionnellement que son propre orgasme. Entendre Kate gémir son nom, sentir son bassin onduler contre sa bouche pour réclamer plus encore de plaisir, la savoir s'abandonner totalement à lui. La faire jouir simplement, par la caresse la plus intime, la plus aimante, qu'il pouvait lui offrir.

- Oh Rick …, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle, relâchant la pression de ses mains dans ses cheveux, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était temps qu'il cesse cette savoureuse torture.

Il embrassa son sexe, puis son ventre, alors qu'elle accompagnait de ses mains, son visage, qui de baiser en baiser sur son corps, venait retrouver le sien. Elle l'embrassa furieusement, tout en se hâtant de le débarrasser de son pantalon et de son boxer. Ses mains s'emparèrent de son sexe, le caressèrent, comme si elle avait besoin de sentir la force du désir de son homme entre ses doigts. Il gémit dans un souffle, s'arrachant à sa bouche, pour baisser les yeux vers ses mains qui, sensuellement, délicatement, achevaient de l'exciter. Il aurait pu jouir en quelques secondes entre ses mains, tant il avait envie d'elle, tant ce désir en devenait douloureux. Incapable de résister plus longtemps au besoin impérieux d'être en elle, de la sentir lascive entre ses bras, il empoigna ses fesses pour la soulever, et l'asseoir sur l'îlot central. Aussitôt, elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille, agrippa ses fesses pour l'attirer à elle, tout aussi impatiente que lui. Sans plus attendre, il se glissa en elle dans une douce frénésie alors qu'elle couvrait son dos, ses fesses, de caresses électrisantes, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Leur étreinte se fit très vite urgente, impétueuse, leur baisers plus sauvages, pressants, captivants. Ils ne communiquaient plus que par leurs souffles, leurs gémissements, leurs regards qui se cherchaient toujours, s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre, nourrissant leur plaisir mutuel. Rick la vit fermer les yeux, abandonner sa bouche, se cambrer sous l'effet des va-et-vient de plus en plus puissants qu'il impulsait en elle. Quand elle rejeta la tête en arrière pour savourer l'ultime extase dans un long gémissement de plaisir où elle murmura son nom encore et encore, les palpitations de son sexe autour du sien, tout son corps qui frémissait entre ses mains, l'emportèrent instantanément dans un tumulte de plaisir et d'émotions, le libérant de cette envie délicieuse qu'avait déclenché, quelques minutes plus tôt, la simple vision de sa femme en jupe.

Ils restèrent enlacés quelques secondes, essoufflés et en sueur, le temps de reprendre leurs esprits. Kate, de ses bras entourant son cou le serrait contre sa poitrine, tandis qu'il enveloppait son dos de caresses. Doucement, leurs souffles et leurs cœurs reprirent leur rythme normal. Rick releva la tête pour la regarder avec un sourire.

- Ton café doit être froid … Je crois que je suis bon pour t'en refaire un …

- Tu as intérêt, oui, répondit-elle, souriante.

Il la prit dans ses bras pour la faire descendre de l'îlot central, et la reposa doucement sur ses pieds. Elle caressa sa joue et vint déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Heureusement que je ne mets pas de jupe au poste …

- Jusqu'à maintenant …, fit-il en riant, la serrant toujours contre lui.

- Tu peux toujours rêver … maintenant que je sais l'effet que ça te fait, je ne prendrais pas le risque …

- On verra …

- Comment ça ? On verra ? C'est tout vu !

Il éclata de rire.

- A quelle heure commence ta soirée poker ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Vers vingt-heures trente … Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rester avec nous ? proposa-t-il.

- Non … C'est un truc d'écrivains … Ta muse pourrait te déconcentrer, sourit-elle. En plus, je risquerais de tous vous plumer !

- Je voudrais bien voir ça ! lança-t-il en riant.

- Et puis, je dois retrouver Lanie, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas passé une soirée entre filles.

- Ok …, sourit-il, en lui déposant un baiser sur le front, desserrant son étreinte.

- Si on allait prendre une douche ? fit-elle en le prenant par la main.

Il se contenta de lui sourire, se laissant entraîner vers la chambre.

_Quelques minutes plus tard …_

Ils étaient tous deux en train de se rhabiller dans la chambre, elle se préparant pour sortir, lui pour recevoir ses amis écrivains.

- J'ai pensé à quelque chose pour la St Valentin …, fit Rick, tout en boutonnant sa chemise. C'est la première en tant que mari et femme …

- Oui, répondit Kate, en enfilant un jean.

- Alors, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait peut-être pimenter un peu les choses … enfin, un peu ou beaucoup …, et jouer à un petit jeu tous les deux.

- Lequel ? Celui avec les glaçons ? Ou plutôt celui avec la chantilly, ou bien … répondit-elle, en le regardant avec un petit air coquin.

- Non, l'interrompit-il avec un sourire. Plutôt un défi spécial St Valentin … un défi sexy …

- Hum … un défi sexy …, fit-elle songeuse, se demandant quelle idée farfelue il avait pu lui passer par la tête, tout en rejoignant la salle de bain pour finir de se coiffer.

Rick était joueur. Avec lui tout pouvait devenir prétexte à jouer ou à parier. Et comme elle aimait jouer elle-aussi, et il n'était pas rare que l'un ou l'autre propose un petit jeu coquin au cours de leurs ébats, ce qui en faisait, à chaque fois, des moments totalement uniques. Mais ce défi sexy semblait être une idée complètement nouvelle.

- Un défi sexy, oui. Celui qui remporterait le défi deviendrait le maître de la St Valentin, expliqua-t-il, en la suivant, pour se poster dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain.

- Ou la maîtresse de la St Valentin …, fit-elle remarquer, en se regardant dans le miroir.

- Bien-sûr, répondit-il en souriant.

Il avait pris son air tout excité et tout content, impatient qu'elle accepte de se lancer dans ce défi, se réjouissant à l'avance de ce qui les attendait.

- Et quels pouvoirs me donnerait le fait d'être la maîtresse de la St Valentin ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire curieux, tout en se tournant vers lui.

- Tu pourras faire de moi ce que tu veux le jour de la St Valentin. Tous tes désirs seront exaucés …

- Vraiment ? fit-elle.

- Vraiment, affirma-t-il, sentant qu'elle se laissait séduire par cette idée, même s'il ne lui avait pas encore expliqué le contenu du jeu. Mais si je gagne, tu devras exaucer tous mes désirs.

- C'est très tentant …, mais très risqué … pour toi …, tu sais que je suis redoutable pour ce genre de défis …, fit-elle d'un air parfaitement assuré, n'imaginant pas pouvoir perdre, et se retrouver à la merci des fantasmes les plus délirants de Rick.

Il éclata de rire. Il aimait la joueuse qu'elle était. Elle allait être redoutable, oui, il le savait. Elle était comme lui pour ça. Il fallait qu'elle gagne, et surtout il savait bien qu'elle n'avait pas envie de finir en femme totalement soumise le jour de la St Valentin. Kate avait besoin de contrôler les choses, sauf quand elle s'abandonnait tout à lui, lascive entre ses bras. Elle connaissait très bien la plupart de ses fantasmes, et devait redouter qu'il ne profite de cette occasion pour tenter de réaliser certains d'entre eux.

- Tu sais que pour moi la défaite est inimaginable …, fit-il, très sérieusement.

Elle sourit car elle savait bien que Rick allait être un adversaire de taille. Il voulait gagner, toujours, et pouvait même s'avérer mauvais joueur et mauvais perdant, sauf quand il s'agissait de leurs jeux coquins, où là, peu importait qu'il gagne ou non, tant le résultat faisait le plaisir du gagnant comme du perdant.

- Alors, Madame Castle, partante pour un petit jeu sexy avec votre mari ? proposa-t-il avec son sourire enjôleur.

- Hum … Il faut voir … Quelle est la règle ?

- On compte les points, tout simplement.

- Les points ?

- Oui. Il reste deux jours avant la St Valentin. Chaque jour on se lance deux défis. Je choisis le défi de la journée de demain, et toi celui d'après-demain.

- Et quel défi tu proposes pour demain ? demanda-t-elle, redoutant un peu ce qu'il allait lui annoncer.

- L'objectif est d'embrasser l'autre dans un lieu insolite ou à un moment inapproprié …et à chaque fois, on marque des points.

- Sérieusement ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? fit-il avec son sourire ravi.

- Castle … je ne vais pas passer mon temps à t'embrasser, non pas que l'idée ne soit pas tentante, mais on va être toute la journée au poste demain …

- Justement ! lança-t-il, tout content.

- Je travaille moi, Castle …

- Justement !

Elle soupira, le regardant avec son air à la fois exaspéré, et un brin alléché par ce défi qu'il lui proposait. Elle savait bien que s'ils jouaient à ce petit jeu au poste, ça allait mettre tous leurs sens en émoi, et cela l'émoustillait à l'avance. Mais elle n'aimait pas franchement mélanger plaisir et boulot. Elle mettait toujours un point d'honneur à ne pas être trop tactile ou tendre avec lui au poste. Et connaissant Castle, il risquait de largement se laisser aller à ce petit jeu, et en profiter pour l'embrasser n'importe où et en toute circonstance. Tout le monde allait penser qu'ils avaient perdu la tête.

- Ne réfléchis pas, Kate …

- Je ne réfléchis pas …, mentit-elle.

- Menteuse, je le vois bien, sourit-il. Allez, on va s'amuser …

Elle avait bien envie de se laisser tenter. Après tout, elle aimait ce grain de folie que Castle mettait dans sa vie, dans leur vie. Elle n'aurait même pas pu s'en passer. Et ils s'étaient promis de se surprendre tout le temps, de faire en sorte de ne jamais s'ennuyer ensemble.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne suis pas totalement fou …, je ne ferai rien qui puisse être déplacé, ou te mettre mal à l'aise, assura-t-il.

- Promis ?

- Oui, promis, sourit-il. Tu vas adorer, j'en suis sûr … Et puis après-demain, c'est toi qui choisis le jeu … Tu pourras te venger !

- J'y compte bien, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Comment ça fonctionne ton histoire de baisers ?

- Celui qui a l'initiative du baiser gagne les points, expliqua-t-il.

- Combien de points ?

Il s'approcha d'elle, et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Un baiser, comme ça, ça fait dix points.

Elle acquiesça d'un regard souriant.

- Et comme ça …, continua-t-il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres, trente points. Et pour finir, le top du top …

Il glissa sa main dans son cou pour attirer sa bouche à la sienne, et l'embrasser langoureusement.

- Au moins cinquante points, un baiser pareil, sourit Kate, alors qu'il détachait ses lèvres des siennes.

- Oh oui … Alors ? Tu es d'accord ?

- Oui …, sourit-elle.

Il avait l'air tellement enthousiaste à cette idée, autant pour le jeu en lui-même, très certainement, que pour la récompense finale. Et elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Elle savait qu'elle allait bien s'amuser, et prendre du plaisir, même si, c'était certain, ce jeu risquait de lui valoir quelques sueurs froides.

- Génial ! lança-t-il, tout heureux.

- Mais tu as parlé de deux défis chaque jour ?

- Oui … En plus du jeu des baisers, demain, tu dois me préparer une surprise sexy ou romantique, ou les deux … quand tu veux, où tu veux … ce que tu veux …

- Hum … intéressant comme idée …, sourit-elle, tout à coup très motivée par ce défi, qui allait s'avérer follement excitant.

- Et après-demain, ce sera mon tour. Si la surprise fait son effet, on marque cent points d'un coup. Ok ? lança-t-il, levant la main pour qu'elle tape dans la sienne.

- Ok, fit-elle, scellant le pacte en tapant dans sa main.

- Ça va être la meilleure St Valentin de tous les temps ! s'exclama-t-il, tout joyeux.

* * *

><p><span><em>Belleclaire Hotel, Upper West Side, Manhattan, 21 h 30.<em>

Elle avait beau avoir usé de toutes ses forces, elle n'était pas parvenue à le retourner sur le dos. Son amant gisait donc là, entièrement nu, étendu sur le ventre, inerte, sur les draps de satin blanc, la tête légèrement tournée sur le côté. A travers le loup décoré de plumes colorées qui dissimulait une partie de son visage, elle apercevait ses yeux exorbités, désormais dénués de toute lueur de vie. Il ne bougeait plus, il ne respirait plus. Il était mort. Affolée, elle s'était levée d'un bond, récupérant à la hâte toutes ses affaires pour se rhabiller.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, elle l'avait vu, en plein ébat torride, se mettre à se gratter les bras, et le cou, comme subitement pris de démangeaisons. Il lui avait dit que ce n'était rien, sûrement une petite réaction allergique aux plumes que devaient contenir les oreillers. Ils avaient continué, comme si de rien n'était, emportés par le plaisir des sens. Il était dans son dos, elle ne le voyait pas, et ne percevait que son souffle haletant mêlé à quelques râles de plaisir. Mais tout à coup, il avait ralenti le rythme de ses va-et-vient en elle, sans rien dire, comme s'il était complètement épuisé, peinant à reprendre son souffle. Elle l'avait connu meilleur amant la veille au cours de l'après-midi, et bien plus vigoureux. Elle s'était fait la réflexion qu'il était étonnant qu'un aussi jeune homme ne soit pas plus résistant sur la durée. Certes, ils avaient déjà fait plusieurs fois l'amour aujourd'hui, mais Victor était connu pour être un véritable étalon. Aucune de ses amies, ni même personne au sein de la confrérie, ne s'en était jamais plaint. Bien au contraire. Victor était très demandé par la plupart des couples, qui voyaient en lui, un excellent moyen de pimenter leurs ébats. Il faisait le plaisir de ces dames, mais de leurs maris aussi. Oui, Victor était un véritable petit bijou, au service de la confrérie depuis peu, mais dont les talents étaient déjà appréciés de tous. C'est pour cela qu'elle l'avait enjoint de la retrouver au _Belleclaire Hotel_, afin d'être sûre de pouvoir profiter de lui, comme elle l'entendait, sans avoir à le partager.

Il s'était retiré, et quand elle lui avait demandé ce qui se passait, se retournant pour voir ce qui n'allait pas, elle l'avait vu suffoquer, transpirer, paniquer, chercher à happer de l'air. En un instant, son visage était devenu écarlate, puis violacé. Mais elle n'avait rien pu faire. Elle avait vu son regard qui la suppliait de l'aider. Sous le choc, ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivait, elle avait été incapable d'agir, et en quelques secondes, elle l'avait vu s'écrouler sur le matelas. Il était mort.

Il fallait qu'elle parte. On ne pouvait pas la savoir ici avec lui. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Victor était mort subitement comme ça. Mais elle avait tout intérêt à filer. Elle observa le matelas, et ramassa les quelques cheveux épars qu'elle put trouver sur les draps. Elle souleva comme elle put le bassin de Victor pour glisser sa main entre lui et le lit, et récupérer le préservatif, puis elle s'assura de n'avoir rien laissé traîner. Elle enfila ses chaussures à talons, se regarda dans la glace pour se donner une allure présentable, repositionna son loup sur ses yeux, et quitta la chambre le plus simplement du monde. A cette heure-ci, elle ne devrait croiser personne. Tout le monde était encore à la soirée pour de longues heures de luxure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

_Bello Restaurant, New-York, 21h30._

Kate passa la porte du restaurant, et aperçut immédiatement Lanie, déjà attablée, et plongée dans la lecture de la carte. Elle la rejoignit, ravie de passer cette soirée en sa compagnie. Ces dernières semaines, elles n'avaient fait que se croiser, principalement à la morgue, et entre le travail, et leurs hommes respectifs, le temps semblait comme leur échapper continuellement. Lanie se leva aussitôt pour l'étreindre, l'air toute impatiente et excitée à l'idée de cette soirée entre filles.

- Alors tu as réussi à t'échapper ? la taquina-t-elle d'entrée de jeu, alors que Kate enlevait son manteau pour s'asseoir.

- Je suis mariée, Lanie, pas prisonnière …, sourit Kate.

- Ah … Parce qu'il y a une différence ? lui fit Lanie avec un petit sourire en coin.

Kate se contenta de lui lancer un regard exaspéré, habituée aux taquineries de Lanie concernant sa vie de couple. Lanie était très heureuse pour elle. Elle l'avait été dès qu'elle lui avait annoncé, il y a plus d'un an maintenant, que Rick avait fait sa demande, et qu'elle avait dit oui. Même si pour elle, le mariage n'était pas une nécessité, elle savait combien c'était important pour Kate. Elle avait été la plus investie des demoiselles d'honneur, mettant tout son cœur à l'épauler pour les préparatifs. Elle l'avait écoutée, consolée, rassurée après le désastre de ce mariage réduit à néant en ce jour qui aurait dû être le plus beau de sa vie. Et puis elle avait été là, encore, même après le retour de Rick, quand tout cela lui pesait sur le cœur, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui confier à lui toute sa peine pour ne pas qu'il culpabilise et souffre davantage encore. Enfin, elle avait été plus heureuse et soulagée que jamais quand elle avait appris la bonne nouvelle en novembre dernier. Kate et Rick étaient enfin mariés. Pleine de curiosité, Lanie avait tout voulu savoir de ce qu'ils s'étaient dits, de son émotion, de son bonheur simplement, et de la nuit de noces, bien entendu.

- En plus, c'est soirée poker au loft …, expliqua Kate, en prenant la carte pour choisir son plat.

- Oh … Il y a du beau monde alors …

- Hum … Patterson, Connelly, et Patricia Cornwell je crois …, répondit Kate, évasive, tout en lisant les menus.

- Patricia Cornwell ? Tu te moques de moi ? lui lança Lanie, sidérée, la regardant par-dessus sa carte.

- Non, je crois que c'est une très bonne amie de Connelly, et il l'a invitée. Pourquoi ?

- Chérie … Patricia Cornwell ! Quoi ! Patricia Cornwell ! s'exclama Lanie, tellement fort que le couple assis à côté d'elles la dévisagea avec un air un brin méprisant.

- Tu es fan ?

- Son héroïne est une femme médecin légiste … évidemment que je suis fan ! souffla Lanie, s'efforçant de contenir sa joie pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de leurs voisins de table.

Kate sourit, amusée par son enthousiasme.

- Je ne suis pas la muse d'un auteur de polar moi, on se raccroche à ce qu'on peut, hein ! expliqua Lanie comme pour se justifier.

- Si j'avais su, j'en aurais parlé à Castle.

- Si j'avais su, moi, on se serait incrustées à la soirée poker !

- Tu ne sais pas jouer au poker …, fit remarquer Kate, avec un petit sourire.

- Crois-moi, je sais bluffer … c'est bien tout ce compte !

Elles éclatèrent de rire. Puis, tout en passant leur commande, elles discutèrent de leur journée respective, avant que Lanie n'oriente la conversation vers un sujet bien plus intéressant à son goût.

- Alors dis-moi, qu'avez-vous prévu pour la St Valentin ? demanda-t-elle.

- Rien de particulier …, répondit Kate, évasive.

- Comment ça rien de particulier ? Ne me dis pas que les Castle vont se faire une soirée dvd pour la St Valentin ? s'exclama son amie, prenant un air inquiet.

-Mais non …, répondit Kate en riant.

D'ordinaire, il ne planifiait pas vraiment leur soirée de St Valentin. Plutôt que de se mêler à une foule de couples dans un restaurant, ils aimaient se retrouver simplement autour d'un dîner romantique au loft, un dîner au cours duquel, chacun réservait à l'autre quelques petites surprises, amoureuses, tendres ou coquines. Cette année, avec ce défi sexy dont Rick avait eu l'idée, la St Valentin s'annonçait plutôt pimentée, et pleine d'imprévu et d'inattendu.

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes mariés qu'il faut vous relâcher ! lança Lanie. Entretenir le désir, toujours … c'est important.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. Tout va très bien pour notre désir …. même très très bien …, répondit Kate d'un air suggestif, repensant à leur étreinte passionnée il y a quelques heures à peine dans la cuisine.

Lanie comprit aussitôt le message, tellement habituée aux sous-entendus de son amie, qui n'en disait jamais trop, mais glissait juste assez d'informations pour lui laisser entendre qu'elle était pleinement épanouie avec Castle, et ce à tout point de vue.

- Oh oh ! s'exclama Lanie, dont la curiosité avait été piquée au vif. La jupe a fait son effet ? Je le savais !

- Lanie, Castle n'a pas besoin de me voir en jupe pour qu'on …

- Ah bon ? fit son amie avec un sourire en coin.

- Je ne te raconterai rien, affirma Kate. Inutile d'essayer de m'amadouer avec ton petit sourire.

- Dis-moi juste si la jupe a fait son effet … C'est grâce à moi après tout !

- Tu m'avais conseillé la jupe pour le tribunal, Lanie, pas pour exciter Castle …

- Ça l'a excité ?

Kate se contenta de lui répondre par un sourire, se refusant d'entrer dans les détails. Lanie était tenace, et s'apprêtait à revenir à la charge, mais heureusement, l'arrivée du serveur, leur apportant leurs plats, détourna son attention quelques secondes, et amena son esprit à se reconcentrer sur la Saint-Valentin.

- Alors, dis-moi, reprit Lanie, tout en commençant à manger. Pour la Saint-Valentin, tu as bien prévu un petit quelque chose pour émoustiller ton cher mari ?

- L'émoustiller ? Le mot est un peu léger. Je ne l'émoustille pas, je le rends complètement fou de désir.

- Kate Beckett ! Je suis …. sous le choc !

Kate éclata de rire. Lanie la tannait tellement souvent pour apprendre des détails croustillants sur son intimité avec Rick, que la moindre bribe d'information lui semblait être la révélation du siècle.

- Tu m'as mis l'eau à la bouche là ! Alors ? Un effeuillage sensuel et romantique ?

- Lanie … c'est une surprise pour Castle.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller lui dire !

- Comment peut-on être aussi curieuse ?! s'exclama Kate en riant.

- Ce n'est pas de la curiosité, c'est de l'intérêt pour ma meilleure amie …

- La nuance est subtile, sourit Kate.

- Allez, donne-moi juste un indice …

- Je vais lui permettre de réaliser un de ses fantasmes.

- Un fantasme … hum … tous les deux ou à plusieurs ?

- Lanie ! Tous les deux bien-sûr ! lança Kate, prenant un air offusqué.

- La salle de repos du poste ? enchaîna Lanie.

- Non, mais ça ne va pas !

- Quoi ? fit Lanie, avec un petit sourire. Je suis sûre que Castle ne rêve que de ça.

- Certainement, mais non … ça ne restera qu'un rêve.

- Dommage … car c'est plutôt excitant de faire ça au poste.

Kate lui lança un regard à la fois étonné, et interrogateur.

- Tu as l'air de parler en connaissance de cause ? lui lança-t-elle, intriguée.

- Oh … je ne te dirais rien … puisque tu ne me dis rien ! s'exclama Lanie, prenant un air catégorique mais empreint de mystère.

- Tu parles …. Tu meurs d'envie de me raconter, sourit Kate. Tu as fait l'amour au poste ?

Elle vit un sourire malicieux apparaître sur le visage de son amie.

- C'est arrivé …, répondit Lanie, évasive.

- Tu ne m'avais jamais dit ça ! Tu es là à me faire passer un interrogatoire au lieu de me raconter un truc palpitant !

Lanie éclata de rire, tant elle aimait ce côté-là de son amie. Kate était si secrète quand il s'agissait de parler de Castle et elle, par pudeur et réserve en partie, mais aussi parce qu'elle considérait que l'intensité de ce qu'ils partageaient dans leur intimité devait rester leur jardin secret. Lanie aimait la titiller à ce sujet-là, surtout pour s'amuser de ses réactions. Par contre, Kate n'était jamais la dernière pour s'intéresser à ses propres histoires croustillantes.

- Avec Javi ? demanda Kate, curieuse.

- Avec qui d'autre ? Franchement, Kate …

- Où ça ?

- Oh, tu n'es pas flic pour rien toi … Et après, tu m'accuses de te faire passer un interrogatoire !

- Oui, mais toi tu adores me raconter tes folles expériences !

- Ce n'est pas faux … Alors, si tu veux un bon plan … je te conseille les douches de la salle de sport … le soir …, passé vingt-deux-heures, il n'y a pas un chat.

- La plupart du temps …, constata Kate avec un petit sourire.

- Justement … c'est ça qui est excitant … Se faire surprendre … Tu devrais essayer …

Kate lui lança un regard perplexe.

- Non, oublie, se reprit Lanie avec son petit sourire en coin. Tu es bien trop professionnelle pour faire ça au poste de toute façon.

- Tu crois ? demanda Kate, en réfléchissant réellement à la question.

- Evidemment …, répondit Lanie.

- Je crois aussi, conclut Kate, qui se sentait bien incapable de se laisser aller ainsi sur son lieu de travail.

- Mais …, ajouta Lanie.

- Quoi, mais ?

- Mais la St Valentin, ce serait une occasion géniale pour te lâcher un peu.

- Tu crois que je suis coincée ou quoi ? fit mine de s'offusquer Kate, avec un léger sourire.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire … Je sais que derrière ta pudeur se cache une véritable tigresse au lit !

- Lanie !

Son amie éclata de rire. Elle ne se lassait pas de l'exaspérer.

- Je voulais juste parler de faire l'amour au poste, chérie …

- Pourquoi tout le monde trouve ça si excitant de s'envoyer en l'air au poste ? sembla s'étonner Kate.

- Parce que ça l'est ! Imagine-toi entraîner Castle sous la douche de la salle de sport …, braver un interdit …

Kate imaginait en effet très bien la scène, qui rendrait Rick absolument fou de désir. Elle se demandait même s'il s'en remettrait, tant il n'en croirait pas ses yeux si elle lui faisait pareille proposition. Le connaissant, il croirait peut-être même vivre un rêve éveillé. Il s'était amusé, parfois, à lui suggérer l'idée de trouver un petit moment, et un endroit discret, pour faire l'amour au commissariat. Cela faisait bien évidemment partie de ses fantasmes, et il avait dû en rêver déjà alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas encore ensemble. Il la taquinait parfois avec ça, tout en étant parfaitement convaincu qu'elle resterait intransigeante. Le poste était son lieu de travail. Pas un lieu de plaisir et de divertissement. Elle lui avait suffisamment répété. Mais elle aimait le surprendre, l'étonner, et elle savait que lui-aussi ne se lassait pas de se voir dévoiler une petite partie du mystère qu'elle était à ses yeux.

- Il serait fou …, sourit Kate, pensait à l'air béat que prendrait Rick si cela devait arriver un jour.

- Tu vois ! La St Valentin, c'est le moment de faire tomber les barrières, faire un truc hors norme, que tu n'as jamais fait !

- Tu veux m'inciter à la débauche ! s'exclama Kate en riant.

- La débauche ? Tout de suite ! Je veux juste t'inciter à prendre ton pied de manière originale … et inédite.

- Je reconnais que c'est tentant.

Une part d'elle-même mourrait d'envie de tenter l'expérience. Après tout, Lanie avait raison. Il n'y avait jamais personne dans la salle de sport après vingt-deux heures, et aussi beaucoup moins d'aller-et-venue au poste. Une à deux fois par semaine, elle prenait encore le temps d'aller se défouler une petite heure, de frapper dans le sac de sable, évacuant ainsi la tension accumulée au travail, tout en gardant la forme. Et elle avait tout le temps la salle de sport pour elle seule. Alors pourquoi pas ? Mais en même temps, c'était une véritable folie d'imaginer faire ça au commissariat. Même si elle arrivait à se lancer, elle se demandait si elle arriverait à s'abandonner complètement au plaisir dans les bras de Rick. Cela méritait néanmoins réflexion. Comme souvent, Lanie l'amenait à dépasser ses appréhensions pour vivre pleinement, comme elle l'avait fait, à l'époque, quand il s'agissait d'ouvrir ou non son cœur à Castle.

- Bon, et toi alors ? reprit Kate. La St Valentin ?

- Moi … Je ne sais pas vraiment …, répondit Lanie, prenant tout à coup un air sérieux.

Kate sentit immédiatement qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Rien de grave sans doute, mais quelque chose la tracassait. C'était tout Lanie ça. Elle venait de passer une demi-heure avec le sourire à tenter d'en apprendre davantage sur son intimité, à plaisanter sur la gaudriole et à la taquiner, alors qu'elle-même était certainement préoccupée par un sujet autrement plus sérieux.

- Vous vous êtes disputés ? demanda aussitôt Kate, qui ne connaissait que trop bien la petite moue de son amie.

- Oui …, mais ne t'en fais pas, on est déjà réconciliés …, répondit Lanie avec un léger sourire.

- Alors pourquoi cet air soucieux ?

Lanie soupira, prête à se lancer dans une explication.

- On s'est réconciliés … sur l'oreiller, on va dire, sans même parler du fond du problème …

- Je croyais que tout allait beaucoup mieux entre vous, fit remarquer Kate.

- Oui, ça va mieux. Ça va bien, même très bien je dirais.

- Mais ?

- Mais … on s'est disputés pour une broutille … et je sens qu'on recommence comme avant, à laisser les non-dits s'installer, et à ne pas vraiment parler de nous … et c'est de ma faute en plus …

- De ta faute ? s'étonna Kate. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Ce matin, Javi n'avait rien pour se changer, et il devait repasser chez lui avant d'aller au poste …. Et …, commença Lanie avant de s'interrompre, réalisant combien tout cela lui paraissait ridicule a posteriori.

Ces quelques mots suffirent à faire comprendre à Kate les questions qui avaient dû être soulevées ce matin même entre Lanie et Esposito, lui rappelant le début de sa relation avec Castle. Son installation au loft s'était faite naturellement et progressivement. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment décidé cette vie à deux, comme on peut prendre une décision majeure. De quelques soirées et quelques nuits ensemble, ils en étaient venus à ne plus se quitter du week-end, puis de la semaine, et au final, petit à petit, Kate avait trouvé sa place tout simplement au loft, amenant avec elle quelques-unes de ses affaires personnelles. La chambre de Rick était devenue la leur, et il l'avait accueillie avec plaisir dans sa tanière comme il aimait à le dire, non sans quelques concessions. Linus en avait fait les frais. Il n'y avait jamais eu de grande conversation sur le sujet. C'était une évidence. Néanmoins, excepté ses vêtements et quelques livres, elle n'avait rien lui appartement personnellement au loft. Elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle n'était pas du genre matérialiste, si ce n'est pour quelques petits objets qui l'accompagnaient au quotidien. Et pour Rick, ce qui était à lui, était à elle. Toute sa vie d'avant était restée dans son appartement qu'elle louait toujours. Il allait falloir, d'ailleurs, qu'elle prenne une décision. Rick, il y a quelques mois, lui avait gentiment dit que tous ses cartons seraient les bienvenus au loft, et qu'elle pouvait peut-être résilier son bail. Mais jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pu s'y résoudre. Elle n'y passait que rarement, en coup de vent, pour vérifier que tout était en ordre, ou pour récupérer un roman qu'elle avait envie de lire. Il arrivait, de temps en temps, qu'ils fuient tous deux un loft un peu trop surpeuplé à leur goût pour profiter d'une soirée en amoureux dans son petit appartement. Ils aimaient y retrouver la douceur de ce petit cocon qui leur rappelait à tous deux leurs premiers émois secrets. Mais, son appartement occupait aussi une place réelle dans son cœur. Elle y avait mené des années durant cette longue quête pour retrouver l'assassin de sa mère. Elle s'y était réfugiée, de nouveau, pour trouver une piste quand Rick avait disparu. Elle y avait passé des nuits blanches, anéantie, désespérée, à regarder sa photo sur son murderboard. Elle y avait pleuré des heures durant, s'endormant épuisée, le visage baigné de larmes, dans son lit si froid sans Rick à ses côtés. Il y avait quelque chose d'un peu ombilical qui la rattachait à son appartement, et imaginer s'en défaire lui faisait mal au cœur. En même temps, elle continuait de payer des factures sans y vivre, et trouvait cela ridicule. Elle n'en avait pas du tout parlé à Rick pour le moment, mais elle y réfléchissait.

- C'est complètement nul quand j'y repense …, continua Lanie. Enfin … Javi s'est énervé parce que ça l'obligeait à faire un détour, et il allait arriver en retard au poste. Javi en mode grognon dès le matin … je te laisse imaginer.

- Je vois …, répondit Kate avec un léger sourire, attendant que Lanie en vienne au fait principal.

- Il a fini par dire qu'il serait peut-être temps que je lui fasse de la place pour ses affaires.

- Hum …. Il t'a tendu une perche ..., commenta Kate.

- En effet … mais …

- Ne me dis pas que …

- Si … J'ai peut-être répondu un peu sèchement …, fit Lanie avec une petite moue dépitée.

- Un peu sèchement ? Que lui as-tu dit ?lui demanda Kate, l'air inquiète de la froideur dont pouvait avoir fait preuve Lanie.

- Qu'il n'avait pas besoin de place pour un caleçon et une paire de chaussettes, et qu'il n'avait qu'à être prévoyant, et penser à ses affaires …

- Lanie ! s'exclama Kate, stupéfaite. Tu ne lui as pas dit ça quand même ?

- Je crains que si …

Kate la dévisagea en soupirant, d'un air complètement désappointé.

- Je n'ai pas réfléchi …. Je n'ai pas vu le sous-entendu sur le coup …, expliqua Lanie comme pour se justifier.

- Comment a-t-il réagi ?

- Je te passe les détails, mais il est parti en claquant la porte … et ce midi réconciliation … torride.

- La routine …, sourit Kate, ironiquement. Maintenant que tu as compris le sous-entendu, que comptes-tu faire ?

- Je ne sais pas … Je crois qu'il voudrait qu'on s'installe ensemble.

- Vous n'en avez pas parlé ?

- Non, tu sais comment il est …

- Et comment toi tu es … Toujours à éluder les questions importantes quand il s'agit de Javi.

A son tour, Lanie soupira, tant elle savait que Kate avait raison. Dès qu'il s'agissait de s'engager vraiment, ou de perdre une once de sa liberté, elle tergiversait. Jusqu'à présent, Javier était dans le même état d'esprit qu'elle, ce qui avait rendu leur relation systématiquement tumultueuse. Quand l'un était prêt à avancer, l'autre ne l'était pas, et régulièrement, ils se disputaient, et en venaient à préférer prendre de la distance, évitant ainsi de se faire souffrir inutilement. Depuis quelques mois néanmoins, depuis cet enfer qu'avaient vécu Beckett et Castle, ils avaient commencé à envisager les choses autrement, conscients de la fragilité du bonheur, et de la vie en général. Ils avaient repris une relation plus apaisée, plus sereine. Une relation exclusive qui se construisait pour la première fois positivement, patiemment. Mais force était de constater que discuter d'avenir, se projeter dans un futur commun restait un sujet délicat à appréhender pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

- Vous vivez déjà pratiquement ensemble, Lanie … fit remarquer Kate.

- Pratiquement … mais pas complètement.

- Vous passez toutes vos soirées et vos nuits ensemble …, les week-ends aussi. Alors officialiser la vie à deux ne changerait pas grand-chose concrètement.

- C'est psychologique, sourit Lanie. Pour l'instant, j'ai encore une part d'indépendance. Quand on se dispute, chacun chez soi et pas de souci.

- C'est un prétexte ça, pour ne pas sauter le pas. Tu sais, en vivant vraiment avec Javi, tu vas découvrir tellement de petites choses encore chez lui que tu vas adorer, ou qui vont t'exaspérer, mais qui vont faire que tu vas l'aimer plus encore. Tu peux me croire …

- Ça mérite réflexion …

- Et puis quand vous vous disputerez, tu sais on a une chambre d'ami au loft. On vous accueillera à tour de rôle …

- Quelle générosité ! lança Lanie en souriant.

- Tu sais ce que ma meilleure amie me dirait ? Arrête de réfléchir, et fonce.

- Je la connais ? lui fit Lanie avec un sourire. Elle a l'air de bon conseil …

- Elle l'est oui … mais elle a un gros problème pour appliquer ses propres conseils à son cas personnel.

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

><p><span>Mardi 12 février.<span>

_Belleclaire Hotel, Manhattan, 8h15._

Ce matin, New-York s'était réveillée dans la grisaille d'un épais brouillard qui s'engouffrait jusque dans les rues. Conjuguée au froid hivernal, aux quelques arbres dépourvus de feuilles, et à au vent léger qui secouait les branches, cette brume créait une atmosphère maussade. Mais ce matin, rien ne pouvait entacher la bonne humeur de Castle, qui, aux côtés de Beckett, remontait la rue en direction de l'hôtel Belleclaire, où le corps d'un jeune homme avait été découvert, dans l'une des chambres, il y avait une heure à peine. Ce n'était pas la perspective de cette nouvelle enquête qui le mettait en joie, même si un nouveau cadavre, aussi morbide cela soit-il, faisait le bonheur de sa journée. Mais il était tout content à l'idée que leur petit défi sexy avait commencé. Il savait qu'ils allaient bien s'amuser avec ces baisers impromptus, et il n'avait pas l'intention d'être trop sage. Certes, il avait promis à Kate de ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise, mais l'exaspérer un peu était autorisé. Et surtout, il avait vraiment hâte de découvrir la surprise qu'elle allait lui réserver aujourd'hui. Kate pouvait être tellement étonnante quand il s'agissait de lui faire plaisir, de l'exciter, ou de le surprendre.

Ils s'étaient garés un peu plus loin dans la rue, qui avait été barrée pour permettre l'accès des voitures de patrouille, de celles des experts scientifiques et du légiste. Ils avançaient en direction des lumières bleues et rouges clignotant dans le brouillard, tout en discutant de ce qu'ils allaient découvrir dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Un grand mystère apparemment. C'est le Capitaine Gates qui avait appelé, alors qu'ils finissaient de prendre le petit-déjeuner, leur décrivant cette affaire comme une mort suspecte. Autrement dit, un cadavre avait été trouvé sans qu'il soit possible de prime abord d'établir la cause du décès. Mais, d'après les premières observations des officiers appelés sur place, la cause de la mort ne semblait pas naturelle. Ils s'étaient donc dépêchés de se rendre sur place, se demandant à quoi s'attendre. Un jeune homme retrouvé sans vie sans blessure apparente dans un hôtel au petit matin, cela sonnait comme une overdose ou quelque chose s'y apparentant. Mais il fallait vérifier. L'hôtel Belleclaire, sur la 77ème Rue, était principalement fréquenté par les touristes étrangers, en raison de ses tarifs forts abordables en contrepartie des prestations proposées, et de sa localisation en plein cœur de _l'Upper West Side_, à proximité de Broadway, dans un quartier plutôt huppé de la ville.

Tout en marchant, Rick farfouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir un petit calepin noir et un stylo, et commença à y tracer des lignes.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce carnet ? Tu comptes prendre des notes ? s'étonna Kate, taquine.

- Non … C'est pour marquer nos points, les choses sérieuses vont commencer d'ici peu …

- Hum … un tableau des scores … Ça ne rigole pas …, constata-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Je préfère prendre des notes où cas où il y ait réclamation de la partie adverse.

- Je ne suis pas mauvaise joueuse, moi, Castle. Il n'y aura pas de réclamation …

- Tu veux dire que je suis mauvais joueur ? fit-il d'un air boudeur.

- Oh oui …, soupira-t-elle.

- Je ne dis rien quand je perds au strip-poker je te signale …

- Forcément, tu te retrouves tout nu, et je me jette sur toi …, tu n'as même pas le temps d'assimiler ta défaite, qu'on est déjà en train de faire l'amour.

- Ce n'est pas faux … Mais je ne serai pas mauvais joueur pour notre défi sexy, parce que figure-toi, que ça serait super excitant d'être l'objet de tous tes désirs le jour de la St Valentin.

- Laisse-moi gagner alors … Et tu pourras assouvir tous mes fantasmes, toutes mes envies … et Dieu sait si j'en ai, répondit-elle avec son petit air malicieux.

Il la regarda avec un sourire, titillé par ses allusions.

- Tu es une tentatrice absolument diabolique … Mais tu ne m'auras à ta merci que si tu gagnes à la loyale ce défi sexy …

- Tu crois ?

- Comment ça je crois ? Tu n'as pas intérêt de tricher !

- Comment veux-tu que je triche ?

- Hum … Je ne sais pas … Mais tu es maligne … très maligne …

Elle éclata de rire, alors qu'il rangeait son petit carnet, en la regardant avec méfiance.

- Dis-moi, reprit-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient à proximité de l'hôtel, ça ne manque pas un peu de neutralité si tu arbitres et joues en même temps ?

Deux officiers, qu'ils connaissaient bien, s'occupaient de filtrer les entrées et les sorties devant la verrière qui abritait l'entrée de l'hôtel Belleclaire, une bâtisse de briques rouges datant du tout début du XXème siècle.

- Si tu ne me fais pas confiance, on peut trouver un arbitre totalement impartial …, suggéra Rick. Tiens, je suis sûr que Ryan se ferait une joie de ….

- Non, Castle … ça va aller …, répondit Kate avec un sourire, en s'arrêtant à quelques mètres des policiers. Tu ne vas quand même pas demander à Ryan d'arbitrer notre défi sexy ?

- C'est un peu bizarre, mais bon …

- Je te fais confiance … Mais je t'ai à l'œil … Si je me rends compte d'une quelconque tentative pour me voler des points, tu peux faire une croire sur la St Valentin pour les dix prochaines années, c'est clair ? fit-elle en lui lançant son regard terrifiant et menaçant, tout en s'avançant à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Euh … oui … très clair …, balbutia-t-il, tant elle le terrifiait réellement quand elle lui faisait son regard de tueuse.

Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, elle embrassa sa bouche, en profitant pour mordiller délicatement sa lèvre supérieure, histoire de le titiller un peu, devant les deux officiers qui se trouvaient là.

- Trente points, Castle … La grille des scores est ouverte, annonça-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Non ! Mais ça ne compte pas ! s'offusqua-t-il, aussitôt, encore sous l'effet du baiser de sa muse qui l'avait émoustillé.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi donc ? lança-t-elle, tout sourire.

- Parce que …

- Et après ça tu n'es pas mauvais joueur … T'embrasser devant les officiers Rooney et O'Malley …, je crois que c'est très inapproprié …, fit-elle, en lançant un regard vers les deux hommes qui les dévisageaient, totalement incrédules.

Il sortit son carnet, et nota les points de sa femme dans le tableau des scores, dépité de s'être fait avoir ainsi, mais en même temps grisé par le jeu qui venait de débuter sur les chapeaux de roue. Ce défi sexy allait s'avérer savoureux. Extrêmement amoureux.

- Bonjour, Lieutenant Beckett. Monsieur Castle, fit l'un des officiers.

- Bonjour. Quelle chambre ? demanda Beckett en s'avançant vers eux, désormais concentrée sur l'affaire qui les attendait.

- Chambre 301. C'est au 3ème étage, Lieutenant.

- Merci. Castle, allez … on y va …, fit-elle en s'engageant sous la verrière.

Il lui emboîta le pas, en se disant qu'il allait devoir la jouer fine. Sa chère femme pouvait faire preuve d'une malice redoutable. Elle était capable de détourner son attention avec quelques mots, de l'envoûter par quelques regards, pour parvenir à ses fins, et le prendre par surprise quand il s'y attendait le moins.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

_Belleclaire Hôtel, New-York, 8h30._

Castle et Beckett trouvèrent Ryan et Esposito dans l'étroit couloir du troisième étage, en train de finir d'interroger la femme de chambre, qui avait l'air toute tremblante et traumatisée après la découverte morbide qu'elle avait faite de bonne heure ce matin. Ils la virent s'éloigner, tandis que les gars se tournaient vers eux.

- Salut, fit Ryan.

- Hey.

- Salut les gars. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a ? demanda Beckett alors qu'ils entraient tous les quatre dans la chambre.

- Un inconnu d'une vingtaine d'années, trouvé mort dans son lit il y a une heure environ par la femme de chambre.

La pièce n'était pas très grande, et le lit occupait la majeure partie de l'espace. L'homme, complètement nu, y était allongé sur le dos, simplement recouvert du drap jusqu'à la taille. Au sol, ses vêtements avaient été négligemment jetés sur le tapis shaggy blanc. Le regard de Castle et Beckett fut tout de suite attiré par le masque à plumes colorées qui dissimulait les yeux de la victime.

- Hey, Lanie, fit Kate, voyant la légiste penchée au-dessus du corps pour l'examiner.

- Hey …

- Ce gars porte un masque ! s'exclama Castle avec enthousiasme, venant se coller à Lanie pour mieux scruter le loup recouvrant le visage de l'homme.

- Chacun ses délires …, fit remarquer Esposito.

- Un masque à plumes …, constata Castle en tâtonnant sur le loup.

- Castle ! Bas les pattes ! lui lança sèchement Lanie avec un regard sévère.

Rick retira aussitôt sa main, et se contenta d'observer, de loin, les plumes chatoyantes, et leurs ocelles aux nuances bleues et vertes.

- Tu as quelque chose d'intéressant, Lanie ? demanda Kate, tout en observant le visage livide de l'homme, et tournant sur elle-même pour observer la pièce en quête d'un élément susceptible de les éclairer.

La chambre, sobre et chic, semblait ne jamais avoir été occupée, si ce n'est la présence des quelques vêtements de la victime sur le tapis. Il n'y avait ni bagage ni aucun effet personnel. La porte de la salle de bain était largement ouverte, et un peignoir blanc et propre y était suspendu, comme de tradition, certainement, pour accueillir les clients dans cet hôtel. Deux experts scientifiques, en tenue de protection bleue, étaient en train de relever les éventuels indices, l'un dans la salle de bain, l'autre dans la pièce principale. A première vue, il n'y avait ici aucune trace du passage de quelqu'un d'autre, ni rien indiquant l'activité qui avait pu avoir lieu dans cette chambre. Tout était à sa place.

- Les dernières heures de notre homme ont été plutôt … agitées …, constata la légiste, tout en éclairant de sa lampe le visage de la victime.

- Il a eu des relations sexuelles avant sa mort ? demanda Ryan.

- Oui … Il était nu, allongé sur le ventre quand on l'a trouvé. On l'a retourné, et là … whouah ! lança Lanie avec un petit sourire suggestif.

- Whouah ? s'étonna Castle d'un air sceptique, se demandant ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Il avait une érection, Castle …, traduisit Beckett.

Castle la regarda avec un drôle d'air, surpris et par cette information, et par le fait que sa femme comprenne si bien le langage plein de sous-entendus de Lanie.

- C'est possible ça … quand on est mort ? La mort n'est pas censée couper toute … envie ? demanda-t-il, circonspect, jetant un œil vers les gars, qui lui répondirent par un haussement d'épaules comme s'ils n'en savaient pas plus que lui.

- Beckett, je te laisse expliquer à ton mari les mystères de l'érection …, lui fit Lanie avec un petit sourire taquin.

- Castle … C'est une érection terminale, expliqua Kate très sérieusement.

- Terminale ? Ça a l'air flippant …, répondit-il, l'air horrifié.

- C'est clair, mec, fit remarquer Esposito, regardant la victime en grimaçant.

- Comment c'est possible ? demanda Ryan.

- Ça arrive en cas de mort par pendaison, ou de mort violente et rapide …, expliqua Lanie, d'autant plus s'il était déjà en érection au moment du décès …

- Il est mort en … s'envoyant en l'air ? fit Esposito.

- Ça m'en a tout l'air …, constata Lanie, ouvrant la bouche de la victime de sa main gantée, pour observer sa gorge et sa trachée.

- Quand je te dis qu'un jour tu pourrais me tuer …, lâcha Rick avec un petit sourire à l'intention de Kate.

Elle lui fit les gros yeux, ce qui le fit sourire plus largement encore, tout content qu'il était d'exaspérer sa muse en public.

- Je ne ferais plus jamais … la chose … de la même façon …, déclara Ryan, en scrutant le corps du pauvre homme.

- La « chose » ? Sérieux mec ? lui lança Esposito, en la regardant avec dédain.

- Quoi ? demanda naïvement Ryan.

- Tu ne peux pas dire « faire l'amour » comme tout le monde ? Ou « s'envoyer en l'air » ? Ou …

Ryan le regarda comme si les commentaires de son coéquipier glissaient sur lui, et allait répondre quand Lanie les interrompit.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, les gars, il n'est pas mort en prenant son pied …, expliqua-t-elle. Enfin ce n'est pas un orgasme qui l'a tué … Surtout à son âge …

- Comment ça surtout à son âge ? Ça peut arriver … à partir d'un certain âge ? s'inquiéta soudain Castle.

Lanie leva les yeux vers lui, satisfaite de son effet.

- Passé quarante ans, tout peut arriver, Castle, expliqua Lanie, le plus sérieusement du monde. Un orgasme un peu violent … et hop, le cœur lâche …

Castle la regarda, d'un air inquiet, se demandant si elle était sérieuse ou non. Kate esquissa un sourire, tout en se disant que Lanie venait de lâcher une information qui n'avait pas fini de faire parler son mari.

- Bon, on peut se concentrer sur notre victime ? lança Kate. Tu as des précisions sur la cause de la mort, Lanie ?

- Mort par asphyxie, répondit la légiste tout simplement, en commençant à ranger son matériel.

- Asphyxie ? On l'a étranglé ? s'étonna Ryan, ne voyant pas de marques de ligatures autour de son cou.

- Non. Ni étranglé. Ni étouffé, répondit Lanie.

Tous les quatre se lancèrent des regards surpris, réfléchissant à un autre moyen de mourir asphyxié.

- Il a avalé quelque chose qui l'a empêché de respirer ? suggéra Castle.

- Non. Du moins pour l'instant, je n'ai rien vu pouvant obstruer les voies respiratoires, expliqua Lanie.

- Mais alors comment a-t-il pu s'asphyxier ? demanda Esposito.

- Je ne sais pas … Une allergie peut-être, ou quelque chose qu'il aurait inhalé, ou ingéré. L'autopsie le dira. Mais vous voyez les pétéchies là sur son visage et la conjonctive des yeux ? fit-elle, en enlevant le masque de la victime.

Ils scrutèrent tous les petites marques caractéristiques.

- C'est la preuve qu'il est mort asphyxié, conclut Lanie.

- Et à quand remonte la mort ? demanda Beckett, alors que Castle enfilait des gants pour se saisir du masque, et l'observer de plus près.

- Je dirais entre vingt-et-une heures et vingt-trois heures hier soir.

- Ok. Qu'est-ce qu'on sait d'autre les gars ? demanda Kate en scrutant la chambre.

- Il n'a aucune affaire personnelle ici. Juste un trousseau de clés, de son domicile probablement, dans la poche de son pantalon. Et la carte d'accès à la chambre qui était posée sur la table de chevet, expliqua Ryan en exhibant un petit sachet plastique contenant les preuves.

- Autre chose ?

- Non. Rien, répondit Esposito. Ni la femme de chambre, ni le réceptionniste ne semble savoir quoi que ce soit sur cet homme. Le gérant de l'hôtel doit arriver … Il en saura peut-être plus.

- Ce sont des plumes de paon ! lança Castle, comme s'il venait de faire la trouvaille du siècle.

- Des plumes de paon …, oui, et ? demanda Kate.

- Le paon est un symbole de fertilité …., de joie éternelle, et … d'immortalité …, expliqua Castle, regardant le cadavre, d'un air dépité.

- On peut dire que ça lui a réussi …, ironisa Esposito avec un petit sourire.

- En tout cas, rien ne prouve qu'il ait été tué, constata Ryan.

- Non. Mais s'il est mort en plein ébat, il y avait forcément quelqu'un d'autre dans cette chambre hier soir, répondit Kate.

- Quelqu'un qui s'est bien gardé de prévenir les secours, et a préféré s'enfuir sans laisser de traces …, ajouta Lanie.

- Oui. Les gars, allez interroger la clientèle de l'hôtel. Essayez de savoir si quelqu'un a vu cet homme et éventuellement une femme hier soir …

- Ou un autre homme … on ne sait pas …, ajouta Castle.

- Oui, ou un homme…, précisa Beckett. Nous, on va s'occuper du gérant, et voir s'il y a des caméras de surveillance.

- Ok. C'est parti, répondit Ryan, en filant vers le couloir, son coéquipier sur ses pas.

_Quelques minutes plus tard _

Dans l'attente du gérant de l'hôtel, qui absent ce matin, avait été prévenu du drame qui s'était produit dans son établissement, et devait arriver au plus vite, Castle et Beckett visionnaient, auprès de Jeffrey, le réceptionniste, derrière le comptoir de l'accueil, les vidéos des caméras de surveillance. Seule l'entrée, depuis la rue, en passant par la verrière, jusqu'au hall d'accueil étaient placés sous vidéosurveillance, ainsi que la salle servant de bar. Ils constatèrent qu'il n'y avait que très peu d'allées et venues hier soir entre la toute fin d'après-midi et minuit : seuls quelques couples, que le réceptionniste avait tous pu identifier comme des clients de l'hôtel, apparaissaient sur les images vidéo.

Jeffrey leur avait certifié que la chambre 301 n'était pas louée actuellement, et qu'aucun homme seul n'était enregistré parmi les clients de l'hôtel ces jours-ci. A l'entendre, quand la femme de ménage l'avait alerté ce matin après avoir découvert le corps, il avait été stupéfait de découvrir, outre un cadavre, que cette chambre était occupée. Mais Kate sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans les déclarations de Jeffrey, comme s'il cachait sciemment quelque chose. Peut-être pas en lien avec la mort du jeune homme de la chambre 301, mais plusieurs détails l'interpellaient.

- Comment expliquez-vous que la victime ait eu, en sa possession, une carte d'accès à la chambre si ce n'était pas un client enregistré ? demanda Beckett.

- Je l'ignore, répondit simplement Jeffrey, tentant d'éviter de se lancer dans de grandes explications hasardeuses.

Il essayait simplement de gagner du temps, et de ne rien avoir à dire sur l'usage dont faisait l'hôtel de la chambre 301, avant l'arrivée de Monsieur Green. Il n'avait pas vraiment menti. Il ignorait de toute façon qui était cet homme, et il n'avait vu entrer personne d'étranger à l'hôtel hier soir. Mais Monsieur Green allait le découper en quatre s'il révélait à la police de New-York comment l'établissement arrondissait ses fins de mois.

- Vous travailliez hier soir, Jeffrey ? continua Beckett, alors que Castle promenait son regard sur les différents éléments posés sur le comptoir de l'accueil.

Rick profita du fait que Jeffrey subissait un interrogatoire en règle pour s'avancer un peu plus loin derrière le comptoir et observer l'air de rien le registre de l'hôtel.

- Oui, Madame.

- Et vous n'avez vu à aucun moment un homme ou un couple étranger à l'hôtel ? insista Kate.

- Non, Madame.

- Peut-on entrer dans l'hôtel autrement que par la verrière ? continua-t-elle.

Castle observa la page des réservations de la semaine, et constata que la chambre 301 n'était effectivement pas réservée. Et il en était de même pour les chambres 302, 303, 304, 305, 306. Toutes les chambres du troisième étage.

- Il y a l'accès du personnel, oui, à côté du restaurant, mais c'est tout. Aucun client n'entre jamais par là-bas, expliqua Jeffrey.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un parking souterrain par lequel on pourrait entrer ?

Castle tourna la page pour vérifier la semaine précédente, puis chaque semaine depuis le début de l'année. Les six chambres du troisième étage n'étaient jamais louées.

- Non, Madame.

- Jeffrey, pourquoi ne louez-vous jamais les chambres du troisième étage ? demanda tout à coup Castle en s'approchant de lui, tendant le registre à Beckett pour qu'elle fasse le même constat que lui.

Jeffrey lui lança un regard un peu surpris, mais garda son flegme et, plein de ressources, se lança dans l'explication qui lui sembla la plus crédible.

- C'est la crise …, comme pour tout le monde, vous savez. La fréquentation a beaucoup baissé depuis quelques années. L'hôtel n'est jamais plein.

Il se demandait comment les flics allaient bien pouvoir gober cette explication ridicule. Si seulement Monsieur Green pouvait arriver rapidement. Au moins, il serait obligé d'expliquer de lui-même à quoi servaient les chambres et cela ne lui retomberait pas dessus.

- Oui, mais les chambres du quatrième étage, sont régulièrement louées, elles, reprit Castle, alors que Beckett scrutait les réactions du jeune réceptionniste. Pourquoi laisser de côté systématiquement seulement celles du troisième ?

- Je ne sais pas … Je ne me suis jamais posé la question …, répondit Jeffrey, prenant un air bête.

- Et pourquoi la femme de chambre allait faire le ménage à l'aube dans une chambre non fréquentée depuis des lustres ? lui lança Beckett, en haussant le ton.

- Je … ne sais pas …, balbutia le jeune homme, commençant à se sentir pris de sueurs froides.

- Qu'est-ce que vous cachez, Jeffrey ? insista-t-elle en s'approchant de lui, et le toisant de son regard assassin.

- Lieutenant Beckett, appela la voix de l'officier O'Malley dans le dos de Kate et Rick.

Ils se retournèrent, pour découvrir O'Malley accompagné d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, plutôt élégant, mais l'air un peu fébrile, comme s'il redoutait déjà ce qui allait lui arriver.

- C'est Monsieur Green, le gérant de l'hôtel, annonça l'officier.

- Merci, O'Malley, répondit Kate, avant que l'officier ne s'éloigne pour retrouver son poste à l'entrée de la verrière.

- Bonjour, fit l'homme, d'un air dépité.

- Bonjour. Lieutenant Beckett, et voici Richard Castle.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Monsieur Green, qui ne semblait pas être au courant des détails de l'affaire.

Beckett lui fit un rapide résumé de la situation, tout en observant ses réactions. Il eut l'air sous le choc. On l'eut été à moins. Retrouver un cadavre dans une chambre de son hôtel, que la mort soit naturelle ou non, n'était jamais très bon pour les affaires. Et avec les réseaux sociaux, les nouvelles circulaient vite désormais. Nul doute que d'ici quelques heures, tous les touristes potentiels cherchant un hôtel à New-York, auraient moyen de savoir qu'un cadavre avait été découvert au Belleclaire Hôtel.

- A quoi servent les chambres du troisième étage, Monsieur Green ? demanda Beckett, sans passer par quatre chemins, tant les explications farfelues de Jeffrey l'avaient déjà agacée.

- Elles ne sont jamais louées, répondit simplement le gérant.

- Oui, on sait ça. Mais il se trouve que le corps d'un homme a été retrouvé dans l'une des chambres du troisième étage. Et que cet homme avait en sa possession la carte d'accès à cette chambre précisément. La 301. Comment est-ce possible ?

- Je ne sais pas … Nos cartes sont à l'accueil. Il a peut-être pris la carte pendant que Jeffrey s'était absenté …

- Vous savez que ce n'est pas le cas, le coupa Castle. Vos caméras de sécurité ne mentent pas, elles. Personne ne s'est approché de ce comptoir en l'absence de Jeffrey.

Le gérant fit mine de réfléchir, comme s'il cherchait réellement une explication plausible.

- Pourquoi la femme de chambre voulait faire, ce matin, le ménage d'une chambre qui n'est jamais louée ? insista Beckett, en haussant le ton.

Il ne répondit pas, se sentant pris au piège.

- Monsieur Green ! s'exclama-t-elle, un peu plus furieusement, comme pour le faire réagir. A quoi servent les chambres du troisième étage ?!

Ils virent son visage s'empourprer, et des gouttes de sueur perler sur son front. Ils avaient tous deux l'habitude d'avoir affaire à des menteurs, mais aussi à des gens peu habitués à garder leur sang-froid devant un lieutenant à la criminelle. Monsieur Green cachait quelque chose, mais ce n'était pas un vrai méchant. Il n'avait sûrement jamais eu affaire à la police, et son mensonge se voyait gros comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

- Vous louez vos chambres à des prostituées ? demanda Castle, tentant de percer le mystère à sa manière.

- Comment ? Non ! Bien-sûr que non ! s'exclama Monsieur Green, l'air réellement offusqué par cette supposition.

Devant les regards insistants de Castle et Beckett, qui le dévisageaient, il finit par baisser la tête, et se lancer dans l'explication qu'il tentait de dissimuler.

- Je … C'est une activité non déclarée, et on n'a pas d'assurance … et …c'est un peu … Enfin, vous savez, c'est la …, commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

- C'est la crise, oui, on sait …, le coupa Castle.

- Quelle activité ? demanda Beckett.

- Le troisième étage est loué au mois à une association, qui en a un usage libre, expliqua Monsieur Green. Cela nous permet de boucler les finances, et …

- Quelle association ? lui fit Beckett.

Le gérant ne répondit pas. Il savait très bien ce qu'allaient penser les flics, et qu'il allait se retrouver sous le coup de poursuites judiciaires auprès du fisc probablement.

- Quelle association, Monsieur Green ?

- « Plaisir masqué » …

Le regard de Castle s'illumina tout à coup. Le masque aux plumes de paon. La victime, nue dans son lit, qui avait succombé en plein ébat. « _Plaisir masqué_ ». Une association qui avait certainement des objectifs et des pratiques axés sur la luxure. Intérieurement, il pria pour que ce pauvre homme ne soit pas simplement mort d'une allergie à un truc quelconque, ou d'avoir ingéré par inadvertance une substance dangereuse. Non. Ce serait tellement enthousiasmant s'il s'était fait assassiner de pouvoir enquêter au sein de ce milieu axé sur les plaisirs de la chair.

- Vous louez des chambres pour que des gens s'envoient en l'air ? s'indigna Beckett. Vous savez comment j'appelle ça ? Du proxénétisme !

Castle constata que, bizarrement, Kate ne voyait pas les choses comme lui, et il réalisa qu'elle avait l'air bien moins enthousiaste que lui à l'idée d'enquêter au sein de ce milieu.

- Oui … mais …, bredouilla l'homme. Non … mais, ce n'est pas de la prostitution.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? Une compagnie d'escort ? demanda Beckett.

- Non, non, « Plaisir masqué » est … une confrérie … de …. libertinage.

- Une confrérie de libertinage … Tellement plus fun que les francs-maçons, fit Rick d'un air songeur et enchanté.

- Qui est cet homme dans la chambre 301 ? demanda Kate.

- Un membre de la confrérie, je suppose.

- Et comment fonctionne votre système de location ? reprit Castle.

- Les six chambres sont en accès libre à tout moment pour tous les membres. « _Plaisir masqué_ » gère les cartes des chambres. Je n'ai aucun regard sur ce qui se passe au troisième étage.

- Vous ne surveillez pas ce qui se passe ? Ces chambres sont sous la responsabilité de votre établissement, peu importe à qui elles sont louées, lui asséna Beckett.

- Mais …

- Etiez-vous là hier soir ? enchaîna-t-elle.

- Oui.

- Avez-vous vu cet homme entrer dans la chambre 301 ?

- Non. Mais j'ai vu une femme.

- Quelle femme ? demanda aussitôt Beckett.

- Je l'ai à peine vue, je vous l'ai dit, je ne regarde pas ce qui se passe là-haut.

- Alors que faisiez-vous là-haut ? Vous vous rinciez l'œil peut-être ? suggéra Castle avec un petit sourire.

- Non ! s'offusqua le gérant. Je vérifiais juste que tout était en ordre dans les chambres. Le contrat spécifie que nous mettions au service des clients de « _Plaisir masqué_ » … des boissons fraîches, et … enfin vous savez …

- Euh … non, on ne sait pas ? fit Castle, l'air curieux.

- Des préservatifs dans les chambres. Je vérifiais. La confrérie est très à cheval sur ce principe ….

- Et vous ne voudriez pas perdre une source de revenus substantielle …, ajouta Kate.

- Et la femme ? enchaîna Castle.

- Je ne sais pas … Je n'ai pas vu son visage, elle était de dos, et entrait dans la chambre. Je ne connais aucun des membres de cette confrérie.

- Comment était-elle vêtue ? demanda Beckett.

- Plutôt sexy. Une robe noire ou bleue marine, je ne sais pas trop. Des talons aiguille rouge …

- Rien d'autre ?

- Non. D'habitude, les chambres sont inoccupées aussi tôt dans la soirée … les clients de « _Plaisir masqué_ » sont plutôt du genre discrets, ils préfèrent passer inaperçus et sont donc très noctambules …

- Comment ces clients accèdent-ils aux chambres ? demanda Castle, repensant au fait qu'on ne voyait ni cet homme ni cette femme sur les images de vidéo surveillance.

- Par une porte dérobée, donnant sur l'arrière de l'hôtel. Ils empruntent l'ascenseur du personnel.

- Que savez-vous d'autre sur cette confrérie ?

- Rien de plus que ce que je vous ai dit. Nos contacts se font surtout par mail. Je n'ai jamais vu le grand maître.

- Il y a même un grand maître ! s'exclama Castle, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Quel est son nom ?

- François Dauriac. Je sais juste qu'il est français.

- O'Malley, appela Beckett, en direction de l'officier posté près de la porte qui s'approcha. Emmenez Monsieur Green au poste, pour enregistrer sa déposition.

- Je vais avoir des problèmes ?

- Evidemment que vous allez avoir des problèmes, mon brave …, lui répondit Castle, avec un petit air presque moqueur.

_Quelques minutes plus tard …_

Kate et Rick patientaient en attendant l'ascenseur pour remonter voir où en étaient les gars au troisième étage. Avant d'essayer de prendre contact avec ce François Dauriac, et de découvrir les mystères de sa confrérie, Beckett voulait avoir toutes les informations en main, et savoir si d'autres membres avaient occupé les chambres réservées au cours de la soirée ou de la nuit.

- « _Plaisir masqué_ » …, fit Castle, pensif. On n'a jamais essayé, ça …

- Quoi ? L'échangisme, Castle ? répondit Kate, avec son petit sourire taquin.

- Non ! lança-t-il aussitôt, prenant un air dégoûté. Je crois que je ferais une attaque si je voyais un homme te toucher … Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ? Tu peux imaginer une seconde que je puisse avoir envie de te partager au lit avec d'autres femmes ?

- Euh … non … je pense qu'elles ne survivraient pas à la nuit …, et moi non plus …

- On est d'accord, répondit-elle d'un air entendu.

- Mais je parlais des masques …, reprit-il. On n'a jamais essayé avec des masques …

- Ça te plairait ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je n'en sais rien … Je ne verrai pas aussi bien tes yeux … J'aime voir tes yeux quand je te fais l'amour …, répondit-il, l'air ailleurs, comme s'il imaginait la scène.

- Je sais …, sourit-elle.

Il sourit à son tour, avant de reprendre :

- Une confrérie du sexe … c'est trop chouette comme enquête …

- Je n'ose imaginer ce qui nous attend si ce pauvre homme s'est bien fait assassiner, répondit-elle alors qu'ils entraient dans l'ascenseur.

- Amor et melle et felle fecundissimus es.

Kate lui lança un regard sceptique, se demandant quelle lubie lui passait par la tête pour qu'il se mette à déclamer du latin.

- Qui dit confrérie, dit latin. Je m'adapte, fit-il comme une évidence, avant de traduire : L'amour est fécond en miel et en poison.

- Oui, et ?

- Pour ce qui concerne notre homme, je dirais surtout en poison.

- On ne sait même pas s'il a été assassiné, fit remarquer Kate.

- Crois-moi, il a été assassiné. Qui dit confrérie, dit aussi meurtre mystérieux, expliqua-t-il comme une évidence.

- Peut-être …

- Je pense savoir ce qui a pu se passer.

- Vas-y, dis-moi tout, soupira-t-elle, alors qu'ils sortaient de l'ascenseur.

Elle se plaça face à lui pour l'écouter. Les théories de son mari avaient beau l'exaspérer la plupart du temps, elle s'en amusait aussi beaucoup, et elle se devait de reconnaître qu'elles avaient parfois fait avancer, malgré tout, bien des enquêtes. Tout content d'avoir toute l'attention de sa muse, il se lança.

- Peut-être qu'il y a au sein de cette confrérie, une veuve noire, qui inonde de plaisir ses amants, avant telle une mante-religieuse de les asphyxier, par son venin mortel … dissimulé dans la fragrance de son parfum … ou même dans les pigments de son rouge-à-lèvres …

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu trop sophistiqué comme mode opératoire ?

- Sophistiqué ? Non …, répondit-il en apercevant Esposito et Ryan qui s'avançaient vers eux.

- Un poison dans son parfum ou dans son rouge à lèvres pourrait l'empoisonner elle ….

Il ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase et s'avança tout près d'elle pour l'embrasser langoureusement, glissant sa main dans son cou pour approfondir son baiser. Elle avait vu les gars qui venaient à leur rencontre, et réalisa instantanément que Rick venait de marquer des points, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre à son baiser avec la même ferveur. Elle était incapable de résister.

- Euh … on vous dérange peut-être ? lança la voix d'Esposito tout près d'eux, alors qu'ils desserraient leur étreinte.

- Oui, on peut repasser dans quelques minutes …, ajouta Ryan.

- C'est bon, les gars … , se contenta de répondre Kate, en les regardant de son air sévère.

- Cinquante points …, fit Rick, en lançant à sa femme un petit sourire empreint de fierté.

- Oh vous jouez à un jeu ? lança Ryan, curieux.

- On peut jouer nous aussi ? demanda Esposito.

- Non ! s'exclamèrent Rick et Kate d'une seule et même voix.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

_Bureau de François Dauriac, Upper West Side, New-York, 10h._

Les investigations d'Esposito et Ryan au _Belleclaire_ _Hôtel_ n'avaient, pour l'instant, rien donné. Les cinq autres chambres du troisième étage étaient inoccupées ce matin. D'après la femme de ménage, c'était tout à fait habituel. Les clients ne passaient dans ces chambres que quelques heures avant de rentrer chez eux dès l'aube, profitant de l'obscurité du petit matin pour regagner discrètement leur domicile. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle s'occupait du ménage de très bonne heure. Il était rarissime qu'il y ait encore quelqu'un dans l'une des chambres, et quand c'était le cas, les clients avaient pris soin d'accrocher le petit panonceau « Occupé » à la poignée. D'après elle, seul le lit d'une des chambres, la 305, avait été défait. Cette chambre avait donc été occupée à un moment ou un autre au cours de la nuit, sans qu'il y ait moyen de savoir, pour l'instant, par qui.

Tandis que les gars continuaient d'interroger les clients de l'hôtel, au cas où quelqu'un ait aperçu la mystérieuse femme aux talons aiguilles rouges, Castle et Beckett étaient partis trouver le grand maître de « _Plaisir masqué_ », François Dauriac. C'était, pour le moment, leur seul moyen d'obtenir l'identité de la victime. Le corps avait été ramené à la morgue, et Lanie avait commencé l'autopsie. Mais les empreintes de leur inconnu n'apparaissaient pas dans les bases de données, et il y aurait fort à parier que son ADN non plus.

Une rapide recherche sur Internet leur avait permis de se rendre compte que « _Plaisir masqué_ » était une confrérie fantôme, comme toute confrérie digne de ce nom. Elle ne possédait ni site Internet, ni adresse postale, ni coordonnées téléphoniques. A vrai dire, elle n'apparaissait nulle part, comme si elle n'existait pas. Méthode infaillible pour garder le secret sur ses pratiques et l'identité de ses membres. Mais François Dauriac existait, lui, bel et bien. Outre cette confrérie dont il était a priori le grand maître, il dirigeait une multinationale florissante « _Sexy Dreams_ », spécialisée, ce qui n'étonna personne, dans les plaisirs de la chair. Les activités de « _Sexy Dreams _» étaient pour le moins variées et hétéroclites, allant du séjour en amoureux on ne peut plus classique, au séminaire libertin pour les entreprises, en passant par toute une gamme de produits sensuels, de jeux et jouets érotiques destinés à pimenter les ébats de tout un chacun, comme le résumait le slogan de l'entreprise : « _Faites du sexe, un jeu !_ » qui s'affichait en gros sur le mur au-dessus du bureau de la réceptionniste.

Castle et Beckett patientaient à la réception, alors que la secrétaire était allée prévenir Monsieur Dauriac, en pleine réunion, qu'un lieutenant de la police de New-York souhaitait lui parler de toute urgence. En attendant, Kate faisait les cent pas, tandis que Rick feuilletait les prospectus vantant les divers produits proposés par la société. Si, quelques minutes plus tôt, Castle était tout excité d'investir les locaux de « _Sexy Dreams_ » pour les besoins de l'enquête, son enthousiasme était retombé lorsqu'il s'était aperçu, que les bureaux de la société n'avaient rien de sexy, mais que tout ici semblait très sérieux, comme dans n'importe quelle multinationale.

- Je crois que Monsieur Dauriac n'est vraiment pas du genre à mêler plaisir et travail …

- Comme la plupart des gens, Castle … Ici, il est PDG … pas grand maître d'une confrérie libertine … Il y a fort à parier que personne n'est au courant de ses activités nocturnes.

- Ça peut avoir du bon pourtant de mêler plaisir et travail …, fit-il remarquer avec un petit sourire. D'ailleurs, n'oublie pas que j'ai pris vingt points d'avance …

- Je n'oublie pas … Tu m'as eue par surprise.

- Ça n'a pas eu l'air de te déplaire …, la taquina-t-il, repensant à la ferveur avec laquelle elle lui avait rendu son baiser.

- Hum … Je reconnais que ce défi sexy est l'une des meilleures idées que tu n'aies jamais eue, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- C'est excitant, non ? lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, faisant glisser sensuellement sa bouche dans son cou.

- Castle ! s'indigna-t-elle en soufflant son nom plus qu'en criant.

Il éclata de rire, ravi de l'exaspérer, et de l'exciter, au moins un peu, il en était sûr.

- Une règle dont on n'a pas clairement parlée … parce que je te connais ... Ne t'avise pas de m'embrasser devant Gates même pas pour dix points, c'est clair ?

- Je suis sûr que Gates serait ravie d'assister à cet élan d'amour, répondit-il, tout souriant.

- Elle croirait que tu as complètement disjoncté ... et moi avec !

- Elle me croit déjà fou de toute façon… même si je trouve qu'elle s'est adoucie depuis que je suis ton mari.

- Je ne vois aucune différence moi. En tout cas, c'est mon patron, Castle, on ne joue pas devant elle. Devant qui tu veux, mais pas Gates.

- Ok, répondit-il en soupirant, se replongeant dans la lecture des prospectus avant de s'exclamer deux secondes plus tard, presque euphorique : Je crois que j'ai trouvé la destination parfaite pour notre lune de miel !

Plein d'enthousiasme, il exhibait devant Beckett le dépliant publicitaire. Elle lui lança un regard sceptique, se demandant quelle idée saugrenue il pouvait bien avoir trouvée dans les prospectus de « _Sexy Dreams_ ». Elle s'attendait au pire. Il y avait très peu de chance que la « destination parfaite » pour Castle, le soit pour elle-aussi, tant pour ce genre de choses, ils étaient fondamentalement différents. Depuis leur mariage, en novembre dernier, ils n'avaient pu encore profiter de leur lune de miel, du moins de leur vraie lune de miel. Une enquête les avait menés en Arizona, où ils avaient pu jouir de quelques jours d'une lune de miel improvisée. Plutôt réticente au départ, Kate avait au final pris autant de plaisir que Rick à s'immerger dans le monde du Far West. Mais Castle lui avait promis qu'ils partiraient en voyage sur une île exotique, et qu'ils auraient la lune de miel dont ils rêvaient. Elle n'aurait pas de congés avant le printemps, et Castle voulait que la destination de ce voyage de noces soit spéciale.

- Notre vraie lune de miel cette fois …, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Où ça ? demanda Kate, jetant un œil au dépliant, curieuse malgré tout.

- Aux îles Fidji …, regarde comme c'est magnifique, fit-il en lui tendant le prospectus.

- L'hôtel Poséidon ou une plongée vingt-mille lieues sous les mers… Vivez un séjour unique, au cœur d'un lagon, dans l'écrin exotique de la faune et la flore du Pacifique, lut Kate, tout en observant la photo d'une chambre d'hôtel luxueuse, située dans une sorte de bulle de verre au fond de l'océan.

- Trop cool non ?! reprit-il, tout sourire, scrutant ses réactions.

- Hum … C'est un hôtel sous-marin ? s'étonna-t-elle, un brin sceptique.

- Parfaitement !

- Dis-moi, après le mariage dans l'espace, maintenant la lune de miel sous les mers … Tu n'es pas bien les pieds sur terre ?

- Si … mais ce serait tellement génial … Tu imagines t'endormir et te réveiller sous l'eau ?

- Euh … Je crois que j'aurais la sensation de me noyer …

- Faire l'amour au milieu des poissons tropicaux …, continua-t-il, rêveur, sans tenir compte de sa remarque.

- Et des requins … Je vois un requin là sur la photo, répondit-elle en pointant l'image.

- Tellement effrayant … et excitant oui … _Les Dents de la mer_, comme si on y était … mais depuis notre lit.

- Tu as vu le prix ? s'exclama-t-elle, peinant à croire ce qu'elle lisait.

- Le prix ne compte pas. C'est un détail …

- Castle, je sais que tu as les moyens … mais quand même … 30 000 $ pour cinq jours.

- On n'aura qu'une lune de miel dans notre vie, Kate …

- C'est déjà la deuxième, ironisa-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- La première ne comptait pas vraiment ! Allez, dis-oui, s'il te plaît !

- On verra …

- S'il te plaît …, la supplia-t-il, comme un petit garçon.

- Lieutenant Beckett, Monsieur Dauriac va vous recevoir. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, les interrompit la secrétaire.

Rick plia le prospectus pour le fourrer au fond de sa poche, tandis que Kate s'avançait déjà à la suite de la secrétaire. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner son idée qu'il trouvait absolument fantastique. A la fois romantique et exotique, novatrice et amusante, totalement dépaysante. Le _Poséidon Hôtel_ était le lieu rêvé pour, le temps de quelques jours, loin du travail et de leur vie new-yorkaise, ne profiter que du plaisir d'être auprès de sa femme. Le tout était de réussir à en convaincre ladite femme.

La secrétaire les introduisit auprès de François Dauriac, qui les attendait debout derrière son bureau, et referma la porte dans leur dos. Kate se fit la réflexion que le PDG de « _Sexy Dreams_ » était un homme très séduisant. Il devait avoir une quarantaine d'années, grand et bien bâti. Il était vêtu d'un élégant costume sombre rehaussé d'une cravate violette, et son eau de toilette embaumait toute la pièce. Il les accueillit avec un sourire plus que charmant, et un regard qui aurait pu en déstabiliser plus d'une, ne semblant pas soucieux le moins du monde de la raison pour laquelle la police venait lui parler sur son lieu de travail.

- Bonjour, Monsieur Dauriac, commença Kate. Je suis le Lieutenant Beckett, et voici Richard Castle.

- Bonjour. Permettez-moi de vous dire que vous êtes absolument charmante, Lieutenant Beckett, fit-il, avec un sourire ravageur que Castle ne manqua pas de remarquer, tout comme le regard lubrique de cet homme qui s'attardait, de manière non dissimulée, sur les formes de sa femme.

- Peut-on s'asseoir, Monsieur ? se contenta de répondre Kate, comme si elle ignorait le compliment qui venait de lui être fait.

- Oh oui …, désolé, j'en oublie tout savoir-vivre. Asseyez-vous je vous prie, fit-il gentiment en leur désignant les deux fauteuils de cuir noir qui faisaient face à son bureau.

Il n'avait fallu que trente secondes pour que Castle détestât cet homme. Grand maître des plaisirs coquins ou pas, bizarrement, il ne l'aimait pas. Etait-ce son charme à la française, ou sa tentative de séduction auprès de Kate ? Ou peut-être encore ses yeux qui dévoraient d'envie le corps de sa femme ? Peu importe. Il ne l'aimait pas, non. Certes, il était habitué à ce que les hommes regardent Kate. C'était le prix à payer pour avoir épousé une si jolie femme, et cela le rendait même plutôt fier quand ils sortaient tous les deux. Il n'était pas vraiment jaloux, tant que les regards restaient contemplatifs. Mais il ne supportait pas qu'on puisse lui faire des avances alors qu'elle était en sa compagnie, ni même sans lui d'ailleurs, mais au moins il n'y assistait pas. Et il ne supportait pas non plus qu'on la regarde comme un objet de fantasme sexuel. Et c'est ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux de ce François Dauriac. Nul doute qu'il s'imaginait déjà pouvoir l'attirer dans une de ses soirées débridées.

- En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? demanda Monsieur Dauriac, toujours avec ce sourire comme accroché à ses lèvres.

Castle scrutait froidement cet homme qui, ignorant totalement sa présence, dévorait Kate du regard, tel un animal en rut. Il essayait de percer le mystère du PDG et de découvrir le grand maître amateur des plaisirs masqués et du libertinage qui se cachait en lui. Rien dans son bureau ne trahissait ses penchants les plus secrets pour la luxure, mais chacun de ses regards et de ses sourires destinés à sa femme étaient un signe. Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'aurait pu tenter comme approche cet homme si Kate s'était présentée seule face à lui.

- Un de vos confrères masqués est mort, lâcha Castle, sèchement, pour s'attirer l'attention de Dauriac, anticipant ainsi la réponse de Beckett.

Au ton que Rick avait pris, Kate comprit qu'il n'appréciait pas l'attitude de Dauriac à son égard. Elle avait vu, bien évidemment, ses regards lubriques qui avaient détaillé la moindre parcelle de son anatomie, et elle s'était ravisée aussitôt sur sa première impression. Cet homme n'avait rien de séduisant. C'était un prédateur. Elle était passée outre, ne répondant ni à ses sourires, ni à ses œillades charmeuses, mais elle savait combien Castle détestait que ce genre d'homme lui fasse des avances. Si cela n'avait pas été dans le cadre d'une enquête, nul doute qu'il aurait déjà remis Dauriac à sa place. Il pouvait être assez impulsif pour ce genre de choses, et possessif aussi.

- Quelqu'un est mort ? demanda Monsieur Dauriac, peinant à y croire, en se tournant enfin vers Castle.

- Oui. Il se trouve que le corps d'un jeune homme a été retrouvé ce matin dans l'une des chambres que loue votre confrérie au _Belleclaire Hôtel_, expliqua Beckett.

Monsieur Dauriac les dévisagea, l'un après l'autre, complètement sidéré. Son sourire charmeur avait disparu d'un seul coup pour laisser place à une réelle stupeur. Etait-ce à cause de la mort de cet homme, ou bien parce qu'ils venaient de lui annoncer qu'ils avaient connaissance de sa confrérie secrète et de son petit arrangement avec le _Belleclaire Hôtel_, mais François Dauriac était réellement sous le choc.

- Qui est mort ? finit-il par balbutier.

- Nous ignorons son identité. Nous pensions que vous pourriez nous aider.

- C'est cet homme …, fit Castle, en lui tendant son portable afin qu'il voie la photo du corps de la victime qu'il avait prise ce matin.

- Mon Dieu …, souffla François Dauriac en scrutant la photo, son regard s'assombrissant, comme s'il était réellement affecté.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Beckett.

- C'est … Monsieur Paon …

- Monsieur Paon ? Ce gars s'appelle Monsieur Paon ? lui lança Castle, avec un petit sourire incrédule.

- Oui …, enfin non … C'est son surnom au sein de la confrérie. Personne ne porte sa véritable identité, expliqua Dauriac.

- D'où le masque avec des plumes de paon …, constata Castle.

- Oui.

L'esprit de Castle s'évada quelques secondes vers de lointains horizons où il imagina ce à quoi devaient ressembler les soirées libertines organisées par François Dauriac, avec tous ces gens dénudés portant des masques à plumes et des surnoms de volatiles. Il rit intérieurement, se disant que cela devait valoir le détour.

- Quel est le véritable nom de Monsieur Paon ? demanda Beckett.

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux rien vous dire. Les identités sont secrètes au sein de notre confrérie. C'est l'une de nos premières règles …, répondit-il, reprenant un peu de contenance.

- Je pense que votre règle est le dernier des soucis de cet homme, lui asséna sèchement Beckett. Il est mort. Quel est son nom ?

Il eut l'air d'hésiter une seconde, et puis, comme s'il réalisait qu'effectivement, cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance, il finit par répondre.

- C'est Victor.

- Victor comment ?

- Je ne me souviens plus. Je le connais depuis peu, mais j'ai son nom dans mes dossiers, à la maison.

- C'est un membre de la confrérie ? demanda Castle.

- Non. C'est … un employé.

- Un employé ? s'étonna Beckett, surprise que ce type de confrérie ait un personnel salarié.

- Oui. Nous avons engagé dernièrement quelques jeunes hommes et femmes pour pimenter nos animations libertines. Victor travaillait pour nous depuis une semaine seulement.

- Vos salariés ont-ils des relations sexuelles avec les membres de la confrérie ?

- Non. Je ne suis pas proxénète, si c'est ce à quoi vous pensez.

- Que font-ils concrètement alors ?

- Strip-tease, massages, pole-dance …, parfois des contacts un peu plus tactiles, mais jamais de relation sexuelle.

- Evidemment …, jamais de relation sexuelle …, répéta Castle, d'un ton qui voulait dire qu'il n'y croyait absolument pas.

- Mais …. est-ce qu'on l'a tué ? demanda Dauriac réalisant que la police ne se serait pas déplacée autrement.

- Pour l'instant, il s'agit d'une mort suspecte … nous ignorons ce qui lui est arrivé.

- Une mort suspecte …, fit Dauriac, qui avait l'air d'avoir toujours du mal à encaisser la triste nouvelle.

- Que faisait Victor dans l'une des chambres du _Belleclaire Hôtel_ hier soir ? Cela faisait partie du job ?

- Non … Ces chambres sont réservées aux membres de la confrérie. Les employés n'ont rien à y faire. Hier soir, Victor était censé se trouver à l'événement que nous organisions.

- Quel événement ? demanda Castle.

- Une après-midi et une soirée libertine … comme nous en organisons régulièrement. Pour la St Valentin, plusieurs événements spéciaux se succèdent, et tous nos membres y sont conviés. Victor était là dans l'après-midi. Je l'ai vu.

- Alors pourquoi s'est-il retrouvé au _Belleclaire Hôtel_ hier soir ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il aurait dû rester sur place jusqu'au milieu de la nuit.

- Vous n'avez pas remarqué son absence ? s'étonna Castle.

- Non … Je … J'étais occupé. Et il y avait près de deux cent personnes.

- Deux cent personnes ? lança Castle, sidéré, imaginant presque avec dégoût cette foule se retrouvant pour des parties de jambes en l'air masquées.

- Oui. Certains viennent de l'autre bout des Etats-Unis pour nos événements, et nous comptons près de sept cent membres de par le monde, vous savez.

- A croire que le libertinage a le vent en poupe …. , constata Castle.

- En effet oui. Mais les plus jolies femmes ignorent trop souvent le plaisir qu'elle prendrait à s'adonner au sexe libre … fit Dauriac en adressant un sourire très suggestif à Beckett.

Passé le choc de la mort de son employé, le grand maître avait l'air d'avoir retrouvé ses esprits et son instinct de séducteur. Castle était sur le point de répondre quelque chose, agacé de nouveau par le ton arrogant de Dauriac, et ce regard qu'il posait sur Kate, quand celle-ci le devança.

- Peut-être que les jolies femmes ont trouvé l'homme, qui, à lui tout seul, les comble de plaisir …, lui lança-t-elle, en le scrutant froidement.

Castle sourit bêtement, pas peu fier.

- Vous me parlez de plaisir, lieutenant, moi je vous parle de nirvana, de l'extase que procure le sexe libre, expliqua Dauriac, les yeux posés toujours sur elle.

- Où avait lieu cet événement ? demanda-t-elle, froidement, sans rebondir sur cette dernière phrase, ne voulant pas entrer dans un débat sur le libertinage.

Dauriac se reconcentra sur les faits, et leur expliqua que la rencontre libertine de la veille se tenait dans une demeure privée mise à la disposition de la confrérie par l'un des membres à Englewood au nord de New-York. Il n'y aurait, selon lui, rien à y apprendre car tout ce qui se rapportait à l'événement avait été retiré de la demeure dès l'aube. C'était l'un des principes de ces soirées secrètes et improvisées qui ne se tenaient jamais deux fois au même endroit par souci de discrétion. Les membres étaient prévenus au dernier moment par SMS du lieu où ils devaient se rendre pour profiter de la soirée.

- Y'avait-il une femme aux talons aiguilles rouges hier ? demanda Castle.

- Aucune idée … Comme ça, je suis bien incapable de vous dire.

- Pourtant vous avez l'air d'aimer déshabiller les femmes du regard, non ? lui lança Rick, provocateur.

- Oui, je les déshabille, je les dévore, je m'en régale, répondit-il avec un petit sourire satisfait. Mais je ne regarde pas vraiment leurs pieds en général, voyez-vous …

- Victor a-t-il eu un problème avec l'un de vos membres ? enchaîna Beckett, sans tenir compte des provocations de Monsieur Dauriac.

- Non. Bien-sûr que non. Victor avait beaucoup de succès, comme tous nos employés. Tout le monde était ravi, et se bousculait pour s'offrir ses services …

- Il nous faut le nom et l'adresse de Victor.

- Je peux appeler mon épouse, si vous le souhaitez. Elle est à la maison. Elle nous donnera ces informations.

- Oui, cela nous serait utile.

- Bien, fit-il en se saisissant de son téléphone. Veuillez m'excuser deux minutes dans ce cas.

Ils patientèrent le temps qu'il appelle sa femme, et que celle-ci retrouve le nom et l'adresse de Victor.

- Une dernière question, Victor avait-il une carte d'accès aux chambres du _Belleclaire Hôtel_ ? reprit Beckett dès qu'il leur eut transmis les informations désirées.

- Non. Seuls nos membres disposent de ces cartes.

- Donc n'importe qui dans votre confrérie peut s'être retrouvé dans cette chambre avec Victor ?

- Oui. Mais aucun de mes confrères n'est un tueur, affirma-t-il. Nous ne partageons que du sexe.

- Vous l'ignorez peut-être, Monsieur Dauriac, mais pour beaucoup de gens, le sexe est indissociable des sentiments. Amour, jalousie, convoitise … Vos confrères sont humains jusqu'à preuve du contraire, non ? Ils ont des sentiments. Et quiconque a des sentiments est capable de tuer.

Il ne dit rien, encaissant cette démonstration infaillible, avec un simple sourire.

- Il va donc nous falloir aussi la liste de toutes les personnes présentes hier à votre événement, reprit Beckett.

- Vous plaisantez ? lança-t-il, d'un air hautain.

- Elle ne plaisante jamais avec ce genre de choses …, répondit Castle, en le dévisageant.

- Je n'ai pas la liste des participants. Il suffisait d'avoir reçu le texto pour avoir accès aux lieux. Notre confrérie est fondée sur le plaisir. Nous ne fliquons pas nos membres.

- Il nous faudra alors la liste de tous ces membres …, répondit Beckett.

- Vous ne l'aurez pas sans un mandat.

- Très bien. Nous reviendrons dans ce cas.

- Mais personne ne vous parlera. Les confrères sont tous des gens haut placés. Des avocats, des chirurgiens, des grands patrons, des banquiers, même des sénateurs … Ils ont une réputation à tenir. Ils ne vous diront rien, affirma-t-il.

- Un homme est mort, Monsieur Dauriac. Je me fiche de la réputation de ces gens. Si votre confrérie est impliquée de quelque manière que ce soit dans la mort de Victor, on le trouvera, lui asséna-t-elle sèchement, le fusillant du regard.

Sur ce, Kate s'apprêta à partir.

- Je vois que vous êtes mariée, Lieutenant Beckett. Les couples novices peuvent se joindre à nous, le temps d'une soirée. Si cela vous dit …, je peux vous envoyer une invitation, lui lança Dauriac.

- A votre avis ? lui répondit-t-elle froidement.

- Les plus farouches finissent toujours par être les plus comblées, répondit-il, de son ton arrogant, alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Castle le dévisagea d'un air peu aimable.

- Sexy et rebelle … Vous ne devez pas vous ennuyer, Monsieur Castle. Vous gagneriez vous-aussi à partager votre femme …

Le sang de Rick ne fit qu'un tour. François Dauriac avait parfaitement conscience qu'il était le mari de Kate, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché d'adopter cette attitude volontairement prédatrice devant lui. Comment s'en était-il rendu compte ? Par les regards froids qu'il lui lançait sans doute, et la colère qui devait transparaître dans ses propos. Ailleurs, dans un autre contexte, il aurait pu se ruer sur cet homme, et le frapper sans retenue, tant il venait de l'irriter au plus haut point à fixer Kate de manière lubrique, et à multiplier les allusions au plaisir qu'elle prendrait à s'adonner au libertinage. Mais il n'avait rien à prouver. Ni à lui, ni à quiconque. Et il imaginait déjà la tête et les reproches de sa belle quand elle apprendrait qu'il avait frappé cet homme pour défendre son honneur, et le sien par la même occasion. Il prit sur lui, et se contenta de lui asséner une petite phrase, non sans ironie.

- Ne quittez pas la ville, Dauriac, ou vous pourriez y perdre quelques plumes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour vos commentaires ! ça fait plaisir :)**

**Chapitre 5**

_Union City, banlieue de New-York, 11 h._

Beckett et Castle venaient de quitter les bureaux de « _Sexy Dreams_ ». Ils étaient maintenant en voiture, en route pour se rendre à _Union City_, sur l'autre rive de l'Hudson River. C'était dans cette petite ville de la proche banlieue new-yorkaise que vivait leur victime, Victor Harper, d'après l'adresse qu'il avait fournie pour se faire embaucher par la confrérie « _Plaisir Masqué_ ». Ils ignoraient encore tout de ce jeune homme, mais les gars, qui étaient rentrés au poste, venaient de les informer que cette adresse était celle de ses parents, chez lesquels il vivait. Ils continuaient de chercher toute information le concernant à même de leur en apprendre davantage sur lui et sur ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Des officiers avaient trouvé la voiture de Victor Harper garée à une rue de celle de l'hôtel, avec à l'intérieur les papiers d'identité du jeune homme. Les interrogatoires de la clientèle et du personnel du _Belleclaire Hôtel_ s'étaient révélés infructueux. Personne n'avait vu ni Victor, ni une femme portant des talons aiguilles rouges dans les couloirs de l'hôtel. Les experts avaient collecté quelques cheveux a priori féminins, vu leur longueur, dans la chambre 301, et plusieurs empreintes sur la poignée de porte, mais il y en avait tellement qui se chevauchaient qu'il serait difficile d'en tirer quelque chose. Les analyses étaient en cours au laboratoire de la police scientifique, aussi bien concernant les cheveux, que l'ensemble de la literie. Kate était maintenant au téléphone avec Lanie, qui leur transmettait ses premières observations. Le jeune homme était en bonne santé, sans le moindre problème. L'autopsie confirmait qu'il était effectivement mort d'une asphyxie provoquée par un rétrécissement important du larynx, lui-même dû à un gonflement et une irritation des muqueuses internes. Elle avait trouvé des traces d'érythème diffus sur les bras, le ventre, le cou, qui avait dû le démanger fortement, à en voir les marques de grattages et griffures. L'asphyxie, conjuguée à l'érythème, indiquaient, soit une réaction allergique, soit l'ingestion ou l'inhalation d'une substance toxique. Les experts n'avaient trouvé dans la chambre 301 aucune trace de quoi que ce soit à même de déclencher une réaction allergique aussi violente, et fatale. D'après le contenu de son estomac, Victor n'avait rien mangé depuis le midi, et les premières analyses n'avaient décelé aucun aliment à même d'engendrer une allergie. Son corps ne présentait aucune trace de piqûre d'insecte, et il s'avérait qu'aucun allergène volatil, comme du pollen par exemple, ne pouvait déclencher une telle réaction. Lanie était toujours dans l'attente des résultats des analyses sanguines, et approfondissait l'examen du contenu stomacal à la recherche d'une toxine ayant pu entraîner la mort. Enfin, elle avait décelé des traces de lubrifiant, indiquant que la victime portait un préservatif au moment de sa mort ou peu de temps avant. Préservatif qui n'avait pas été retrouvé dans la chambre d'hôtel.

- Cette histoire de préservatif est étrange …, constata Kate après avoir raccroché avec Lanie.

- Hum …. Il y a deux possibilités selon moi, répondit Castle, tout en réfléchissant. Soit Victor n'a pas eu le temps de passer vraiment à l'acte avec cette femme à l'hôtel … Enfin, ils en sont restés aux préliminaires … et les traces de lubrifiant datent de ses ébats de l'après-midi …

- Peut-être … mais Dauriac certifie que ses employés n'ont pas de relations sexuelles avec les confrères.

- Tout le monde couche avec tout le monde dans ces soirées, et un beau gosse comme Victor resterait bien sagement dans son coin ? Je n'y crois pas une seconde.

- Oui. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il était à l'hôtel …

- Pour s'envoyer en l'air en toute discrétion … loin des yeux de Dauriac, le gourou du sexe.

- Le gourou du sexe ? Sérieusement ? sourit Beckett.

- Ça lui va bien non ? répondit Rick, fier de sa trouvaille.

- Un peu trop flatteur pour ce qu'il est …

- En même temps, s'il y avait vraiment deux cent personnes hier après-midi, Victor avait bien le moyen de trouver un coin tranquille pour prendre son pied, loin des yeux du patron, qui, comme il l'a dit, était très occupé.

- On n'est donc pas plus avancés … Et ta deuxième possibilité ?

- La femme a embarqué le préservatif avant de disparaître pour qu'on ne l'identifie pas. Ce qui fait d'elle notre principale suspecte …

- On n'est toujours pas sûrs qu'il ait été tué … Et puis cette femme ne voulait peut-être tout simplement pas qu'on sache ce qu'elle faisait de ses nuits.

- Elle n'a même pas prévenu les secours, fit remarquer Castle.

- Il était mort de toute façon, constata Kate.

- Oui, enfin quand même … Je pensais à autre chose. Et si le mari de cette femme était présent lui-aussi dans la chambre ?

- Son mari ? s'étonna Kate.

- Oui. Elle est forcément membre de la confrérie, puisqu'elle avait la carte de la chambre. Et le libertinage est une affaire de couple. Alors il était peut-être là lui-aussi.

- C'est une possibilité, oui … ce qui ne nous avance en rien, puisqu'on n'a aucun moyen, pour l'instant, de savoir qui elle est.

- Deux hommes et une femme … Ça fait forcément un jaloux à un moment ou un autre …

- Ils étaient peut-être même plus que trois … On n'en sait absolument rien. Je crois qu'il est un peu tôt pour élaborer des théories. On en saura plus quand Lanie aura les résultats des différentes analyses.

- Elle va trouver du poison quelque part, tu vas voir … Je te l'ai dit, qui dit confrérie, dit meurtre bizarre.

- En tout cas, tant qu'on n'aura pas la certitude que c'est un meurtre, on n'aura pas de mandat pour obtenir la liste des membres de la confrérie et trouver cette mystérieuse femme.

- J'ai hâte d'interroger tout ce beau monde … Si tous les membres de « _Plaisir masqué_ » sont comme Dauriac, ça promet une enquête …. sympathique …, ironisa Castle.

- Pourtant, de prime abord, il était plutôt charmant.

- Charmant ? lui fit Castle, en lui jetant un regard surpris.

- Je le trouvais séduisant, avant qu'il ne commence à parler oui …

- Ce n'est pas du tout ton style pourtant … physiquement je veux dire …, fit-il remarquer, très sûr de lui.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle, avec un petit sourire, amusée par la jalousie de Rick.

- Trop propre sur lui … Tout mignon, tout beau, avec cette eau de toilette qui empeste dans tout son bureau ….

Elle sourit, tellement la mauvaise foi de Rick l'amusait.

- Dans le genre métrosexuel … on ne fait pas mieux …, ajouta-t-il.

- J'ai épousé un métrosexuel je te rappelle …, répondit-elle en lui jetant un regard taquin.

- Je ne suis pas un métrosexuel ! s'offusqua-t-il. Et puis, ce n'est pas pareil, je prends soin de moi … pour plaire à ma femme, pas pour draguer celles des autres.

- Oh c'est mignon …

- C'est un prédateur ce mec …, il n'a pas arrêté de te reluquer … et il veut te faire découvrir le libertinage.

- Il veut NOUS faire découvrir le libertinage, précisa Kate.

- Oui, et bien ce n'est pas pour mes charmes … mais pour les tiens ! C'est toi qu'il veut embarquer dans ses petites sauteries …, moi je ne suis que le mari qu'il devrait se coltiner pour t'avoir.

Kate sourit, amusée par la réaction de Rick. Elle avait toujours aimé le sentir un peu jaloux, même quand ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble, et qu'un homme tournait un peu trop autour d'elle. Cette fois, il faut dire que François Dauriac avait fait fort, mais Rick avait réussi à rester relativement calme et modéré dans ses propos.

- Mon pauvre chéri …, le gourou du sexe ne veut pas de toi pour ses soirées coquines, s'amusa-t-elle à le taquiner.

- Il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd …, grogna-t-il. « Votre femme est sexy et rebelle » … Non, mais moi-aussi, je peux être sexy et rebelle !

Elle éclata de rire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux dire comme bêtise … Si tu veux, on peut lui demander de nous présenter sa femme. Je suis sûre qu'elle fondrait totalement devant ton sex-appeal et t'inviterait toi-aussi.

- C'est évident … Aucune femme ne peut me résister, affirma-t-il.

- C'est sûr. Heureusement qu'on n'a pas l'intention d'aller à l'une de ces soirées … Je ne te reverrai plus, pris entre les griffes de toutes ces femmes folles de ton corps …

- Tu te moques, mais tu es la première à être folle de mon corps, répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

- Mais oui, tu es le plus beau … Et tu es si craquant quand tu es jaloux.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux, s'indigna-t-il.

- Si tu l'es. Et heureusement que tu l'es d'ailleurs … face à un mec pareil.

- Ah ça te plaît que je sois jaloux ? fit-il, tout content.

- Alors tu es bien jaloux ? sourit-elle.

- Un peu …, reconnut-il avec une petite moue. Non seulement il se prend pour le gourou du sexe, le maître du nirvana … et en plus il te regarde comme s'il allait te sauter dessus dans son bureau.

- Tu ne peux pas empêcher les hommes de regarder, Castle …

- Je sais, soupira-t-il. Mais je suis le seul autorisé à te regarder avec envie.

Elle sourit, attendrie par son côté possessif.

- Peu importe comment les hommes me regardent, il n'y a que ton regard qui a de la valeur à mes yeux, Rick. Je suis ta femme.

Il esquissa un sourire. Oui, elle était sa femme. Et elle avait pris soin de remettre Dauriac à sa place, et de ne pas laisser planer l'ombre d'un doute. Il savait qu'elle l'avait fait autant parce que ce type l'agaçait profondément, que par respect et amour pour lui, qu'elle sentait bouillir en entendant cet homme lui faire ainsi des avances.

- Alors comme ça ton homme te comble de plaisir ? sourit-il, tout content, repensant à ce qu'elle avait dit à Dauriac.

- Ne prends pas la grosse tête non plus …, le taquina-t-elle.

- Oh je ne prends pas la grosse tête … je sais que c'est moi le maître du nirvana …, rigola-t-il.

- Le maître du nirvana … rien que ça …, répondit-elle, riant à son tour.

_Quelques minutes plus tard, chez les Harper …_

Beckett et Castle étaient tous les deux assis dans le canapé, face à Monsieur et Madame Harper, totalement effondrés. Quand ils étaient arrivés dans le quartier pavillonnaire de la famille Harper, ils avaient constaté qu'une voiture de patrouille était déjà garée devant leur domicile, réalisant avec soulagement qu'ainsi, ils n'auraient pas à se charger d'annoncer la terrible nouvelle. Des officiers avaient été envoyés au préalable vérifier l'identité de la victime, et informer les Harper du décès de leur fils.

Depuis qu'ils avaient passé la porte, Monsieur Harper, livide, le visage fermé et impassible, n'avait pas dit un mot, se contentant de tenir sa femme contre lui, d'un bras enlacé derrière ses épaules, et d'écouter Beckett leur expliquer le peu qu'ils savaient des circonstances de la mort de leur fils, occultant volontairement quelques détails. Elle était bien placée pour savoir la brutalité et l'horreur d'une telle annonce, et combien ces parents avaient besoin de comprendre ce qui était arrivé, de trouver des explications logiques leur permettant de faire face au drame qui les dévastait. Malheureusement, il y avait, pour l'instant, si peu d'éléments. Comment ces parents pouvaient-ils comprendre que leur fils de vingt-deux ans, en pleine santé, soit mort par asphyxie, sans raison apparente ? Madame Harper pleurait à chaude larmes, silencieusement, sanglotant de temps en temps.

Castle écoutait, lui-aussi, Beckett expliquer les choses le plus clairement possible, avec toute l'empathie qui la caractérisait, se disant combien il l'admirait dans ces moments-là. Elle savait trouver les mots justes, et écouter la peine des familles des victimes, ce que lui avait bien du mal à faire. Il ne pouvait pas plaisanter comme à son habitude pour dédramatiser la situation, et empêcher les larmes de ces parents de le toucher, alors il écoutait simplement Kate, se laissant porter par ses mots, le regard perdu dans le vide.

- Notre fils a été retrouvé mort et vous ne savez pas ce qui lui est arrivé ? finit par conclure tristement Monsieur Harper.

- Pour l'instant, malheureusement, nous n'en savons pas plus, répondit Kate. C'est pour ça que nous sommes là, pour essayer de comprendre.

- Mon Dieu …, murmura Madame Harper, portant une main à sa bouche, comme pour dissimuler ses sanglots.

- Victor avait-il un problème de santé ? Des allergies alimentaires peut-être?

- Non, aucun. C'est un garçon robuste. Il n'a jamais été malade ou presque, expliqua Monsieur Harper, la voix tremblante.

- Que faisait Victor dans la vie ? demanda Castle, tentant de savoir ce dont les parents avaient connaissance concernant le travail de leur fils au sein de la confrérie.

- Il est étudiant en économie à Columbia, en troisième année, répondit Monsieur Harper, tristement, alors que sa femme sanglotait, sans parvenir à calmer son chagrin.

Beckett et Castle se lancèrent discrètement un regard un peu surpris, étonnés que ce jeune garçon, on ne peut plus sérieux à entendre ses parents, ait pu, parallèlement à ses études, se retrouver à travailler pour « _Plaisir masqué_ ».

- Et tout se passait bien ?

- Oui. Mon garçon travaille dur. Nous n'avons jamais eu une vie facile, et il est très méritant, répondit Monsieur Harper.

- Je veux voir mon fils …, murmura soudain Madame Harper. Je veux voir Victor … Maintenant.

- Madame …, fit doucement Kate, l'autopsie est encore en cours. Mais des officiers vous conduiront voir Victor dès que ce sera possible.

Tristement, Madame Harper acquiesça simplement de son regard empli de larmes.

- Vous pensez que quelqu'un a tué notre garçon ? demanda fébrilement Monsieur Harper, prenant conscience de ce qu'une autopsie pouvait impliquer.

- Nous devons envisager toutes les possibilités …

- Victor n'a jamais trempé dans de sales affaires. C'est un bon gamin. Il n'a jamais fait de bêtise. Vous pouvez demander à n'importe qui. Tout le monde vous le dira, expliqua son père, comme pour devancer d'éventuelles allégations à l'encontre de son enfant.

- Monsieur … je n'ai jamais dit, ni même pensé, que Victor pouvait avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Mais il se peut, malheureusement, que quelqu'un lui ait voulu du mal.

- Mon garçon a beaucoup d'amis, et s'entend bien avec tout le monde, répondit Monsieur Harper, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes.

Imaginer que quelqu'un ait pu tuer son fils achevait de lui briser le cœur. Castle sentit son propre cœur se serrer à la vue des larmes de ce père, qui ne pouvait croire que son garçon ait pu s'attirer des ennuis, ou que quelqu'un ait pu le haïr au point de le tuer, lui qui, à ses yeux, était le meilleur des fils. Il se mettait aisément à sa place. Alexis avait plus ou moins le même âge que ce jeune homme, et dans de pareilles circonstances, il n'aurait pas réagi autrement.

- Est-ce que quelque chose avait changé dans sa vie récemment ? De nouvelles rencontres ? Un petit job peut-être ? demanda doucement Kate, essayant d'y voir plus clair, et de déceler ce que les parents savaient réellement de la vie de leur fils.

- Il avait un nouveau travail, oui, depuis la semaine dernière. Il avait besoin d'argent pour payer ses études. Il n'avait droit à aucune bourse, et avec l'hypothèque qu'on a déjà sur la maison, il nous était difficile de l'aider.

- Où travaillait-il ? demanda Castle, connaissant bien évidemment la réponse.

Monsieur et Madame Harper se lancèrent un regard hésitant, redoutant la réaction de la police, et les qu'en dira-t-on lorsque tout le monde saurait ce que faisait leur fils.

- Vous pouvez tout nous dire, les rassura Kate pour les encourager. Nous sommes là pour Victor, pour comprendre ce qui lui est arrivé.

- Il travaillait pour une association …. , répondit Madame Harper, tentant de sécher ses larmes.

- Il faisait du strip-tease …, ajouta son mari. Je sais ce que vous allez penser, mais Victor est un beau garçon, et ça rapporte beaucoup d'argent.

- Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de pouvoir finir ses études, ajouta Madame Harper.

- Bien. D'accord. Et tout se passait bien dans cette association ?

- Victor ne nous en parlait pas vraiment. C'était un sujet un peu tabou. Il ne nous a jamais rien caché, car on l'a élevé ainsi. Mais il savait bien que cela ne nous réjouissait pas …

- Savez-vous pourquoi il se trouvait au Belleclaire Hôtel hier soir ?

- Non. Peut-être était-il avec sa petite-amie …

- Sa petite-amie ?

- Oui. Betty Nichols. Elle est à l'université avec lui. Ils sont ensemble depuis quelques mois maintenant.

- D'accord. Nous irons lui parler. Merci beaucoup.

L'existence de cette petite amie, et de la relation sérieuse que le jeune homme entretenait avec elle, était une surprise, étant donné la situation dans laquelle son corps avait été retrouvé, et surtout les activités qui étaient les siennes au sein de « Plaisir masqué. ». Vu le contexte, il leur vint inévitablement à l'esprit, à l'un comme à l'autre, que cette jeune femme pouvait avoir un mobile évident.

- Encore une chose …, ajouta Castle. Est-ce que Victor avait un téléphone portable ?

Rick venait de réaliser que ni sur la scène de crime, ni sur le corps de Victor, ni dans sa voiture, il n'avait été retrouvé de téléphone, ce qui était plutôt surprenant de nos jours.

- Oui, bien-sûr.

- On ne l'a pas retrouvé, constata Beckett. Pourrait-on regarder dans sa chambre éventuellement ?

- Oui. Venez avec moi, répondit Monsieur Harper, en se levant.

Après vérification, il s'avéra que le téléphone de Victor n'était pas dans sa chambre. Par ailleurs, son père expliqua que le jeune homme, depuis quelques semaines, passait le plus clair de son temps chez sa petite-amie, et n'occupait plus vraiment cette chambre. Interroger Betty Nichols était donc désormais leur priorité.

* * *

><p><span><em>12<em>_ème__ District, New-York, 12 h 30._

Tout en montant dans l'ascenseur pour rejoindre le poste, Castle et Beckett échangeaient leurs théories. Ils savaient que Lanie n'avait toujours pas les résultats des différentes analyses, mais elle leur avait affirmé qu'il y avait 99 % de chance pour que Victor Harper ait été tué, par l'ingestion ou l'inhalation d'une substance toxique. Rien d'autre ne pouvait expliquer l'asphyxie qu'elle avait constatée. Ils étaient également dans l'attente des résultats des experts scientifiques concernant les cheveux et empreintes trouvés dans la chambre 301. Dans le même temps, les gars avaient envoyé deux officiers chercher Betty Nichols à l'université où elle était en cours, afin de la ramener au poste pour l'interroger concernant la mort de son petit-ami.

La petite copine trompée ferait aussi une coupable idéale, suggéra Castle. Quel genre de fille accepterait que son petit copain fasse le gigolo pour une confrérie libertine ?

- Il ne lui avait peut-être pas tout dit, comme à ses parents, répondit Beckett. Elle pensait peut-être qu'il était simplement strip-teaser …

- C'est à peu près pareil … Tu me laisserais faire simplement du strip-tease ?

Elle le regarda l'air sceptique, tant cette suggestion était absolument aberrante.

- Je ne me pose même pas la question, Castle. Tu es incapable de faire un strip-tease sans que je sois morte de rire … alors personne ne t'embaucherait ! lança-t-elle en riant.

- Au moins je te fais rire …, répondit-il avec une petite moue. Et quand je te fais rire, tu es déjà conquise …

- Hum …. Tu es bien sûr de toi …

- Les faits le prouvent, mon Lieutenant, affirma-t-il fièrement.

Elle sourit, repensant aux quelques fois où Rick s'était lancé dans un strip-tease improvisé, chose qu'il était tout simplement incapable de faire sensuellement et sérieusement. Mais il la faisait mourir de rire par ses bêtises, et il l'attendrissait par sa maladresse.

- Tu sais que cette enquête me donne plein d'idées coquines … reprit-il, songeur, laissant son esprit divaguer vers de lointains et agréables horizons.

- A moi-aussi …, murmura-t-elle d'une voix suave à son oreille, avant de lui piquer un baiser sur les lèvres au moment où la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrait sur un officier qui patientait.

- Quelle perfidie ! lança Rick, réalisant qu'il s'était encore fait avoir.

- Trente points, mon cœur … N'oublie pas de mettre les scores à jour ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en s'engageant dans le couloir.

- Tu as profité de ma faiblesse …, ce n'est pas juste, marmonna-t-il, sur les pas de sa muse qui s'avançait vers les gars, tous les deux plongés dans une sorte de contemplation méditative devant le tableau blanc.

- C'est le jeu, Castle. Chacun son tour ! Ça fait plus dix pour moi en tout cas …

- C'est quoi ce jeu ? s'étonna de nouveau Ryan.

- Un truc … entre Beckett et moi, répondit Castle tout en déposant sur le bureau les plats à emporter qu'ils étaient passés acheter pour le déjeuner. En fait … on marque des points quand …

Les yeux sévères de Kate, lui intimant de se taire, le coupèrent dans son élan. Elle le connaissait si bien, lui qui était toujours prêt à balancer fièrement quelques informations croustillantes sur leur intimité, histoire, non seulement de l'exaspérer, mais aussi, inconsciemment peut-être, d'afficher aux yeux de tous, que l'un comme l'autre étaient comblés.

- Lieutenant Beckett ! appela Gates depuis le couloir. Je peux vous voir une minute ?

- Oui …, répondit Kate, en s'éloignant vers son bureau, sous les yeux de Castle et des gars, qui semblaient attendre qu'elle soit partie pour reprendre leur conversation.

- Alors comme ça tu joues sans nous, mec ? lança Ryan à l'intention de Rick, comme dépité d'être laissé de côté, tant il avait l'habitude que Castle le sollicite d'habitude pour ses paris et ses jeux farfelus au sein du poste.

- Mon pote, crois-moi, cette fois, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu joues …, fit remarquer Esposito, qui avait tout compris du petit jeu entre Beckett et Castle.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a gagner ? demanda naïvement Ryan, curieux de savoir ce qui se tramait sans qu'il ne soit invité à participer.

- C'est le genre de jeu où l'on gagne … des faveurs sexuelles …, expliqua Esposito, avec un petit sourire narquois figé sur Castle.

Castle acquiesça d'un regard souriant qui voulait tout dire, tandis que Ryan comprenait enfin le sens de tous ces mystères, l'air étonné.

- Et Beckett a accepté de jouer au poste ? lança Ryan, surpris.

- Elle ne peut rien me refuser …, se vanta Rick. Vous devriez essayer, les gars, ça va être la meilleure St Valentin de tous les temps !

- Quelle est la règle du jeu ? demanda Esposito, soudain fort intéressé.

- Alors, il faut compter les points, et se lancer des défis, chuchota Rick, se penchant vers eux-deux, comme pour tenir un conciliabule.

- Castle ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? s'exclama Kate, d'une voix exaspérée, dans son dos, le coupant de nouveau dans son élan, et les faisant sursauter tous les trois.

- Euh … rien …, balbutia Rick feignant un air innocent.

- Et vous les commères ? continua-t-elle, en dévisageant les gars l'un après l'autre. Vous ne pouvez pas vous concentrer un peu sur l'enquête ?

- On est super concentrés, répondit Ryan. D'ailleurs, que voulait Gates ?

- Savoir ce qu'on avait pu apprendre sur les membres de « _Plaisir masqué_ » suite à notre entretien avec François Dauriac.

- Etrange …, lâcha Castle, comme si une idée lumineuse venait d'envahir son esprit.

- Pourquoi étrange ? Elle redoute que l'obtention du mandat ne prenne du temps.

- J'ai peut-être une autre explication …, suggéra Castle, prenant son petit air malin.

Ils le dévisagèrent tous les trois, guettant, sceptiques, la nouvelle théorie farfelue de Castle.

- Et si Gates …

- Oublie tout de suite cette idée, Castle ! l'interrompit aussitôt Kate, comprenant aussitôt où il voulait en venir.

- C'est possible … peut-être qu'elle est sur la liste de « _Plaisir masqué_ » et elle a peur qu'on le découvre, continua Rick, tout sourire.

- Sérieux, Castle ? Iron Gates ? lança Esposito, incrédule.

- Je me demande quel volatile elle a choisi …, la chouette peut-être …, ou un aigle tiens avec ses petits yeux pernicieux, fit Castle, en réfléchissant sérieusement à la question.

- Cette enquête te fait perdre la tête Castle. Tu vois Gates adepte du libertinage ? soupira Kate, exaspérée.

- Pourquoi pas … On ignore parfois tant de choses des gens …, répondit Ryan, toujours prompt à adhérer aux théories farfelues de Castle.

- Est-ce que c'est trop vous demander de réfléchir sérieusement à l'enquête ? leur fit Beckett, les rappelant à l'ordre de son regard noir.

Leurs sourires à tous trois disparurent aussitôt, comme s'ils étaient réellement effrayés.

Bon, qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé sur Victor Harper ? reprit Beckett.

- Rien de particulier le concernant, répondit Esposito. Un gars tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. Pas de casier judiciaire. Très bon élève au lycée, un étudiant brillant.

- Ok. Et Betty Nichols ?

- Idem. Rien de particulier. Etudiante en économie aussi, à Columbia, comme lui, fit Ryan.

- Elle ne devrait plus tarder à arriver …, ajouta Esposito.

- Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre que sa petite copine soit allée en cours tranquillement, alors que Victor n'est pas rentré de la nuit …, et pour cause …, fit remarquer Castle.

- Il n'avait peut-être pas prévu de rentrer alors elle ne s'est pas inquiétée, répondit Ryan.

- Peut-être ...

Tant que Lanie n'aura pas identifié la présence d'une substance toxique, on est coincés, ajouta Beckett, en observant les informations que les gars avaient notées sur le tableau blanc.

- Oui. On tourne en rond …, constata Castle, un brin dépité, en lisant les maigres renseignements. Pas d'arme du crime, pas de témoin, pas de mobile, pas de suspect ...

- Il nous faut absolument ce mandat …, répondit Ryan.

- La voilà, ce doit être Betty Nichols, ajouta Beckett, désignant du regard la jeune femme qui passait les portes de l'ascenseur accompagnée de deux officiers. Vous vous chargez de l'entretien, les gars ?

- Ok, répondit Esposito, s'éloignant aussitôt vers l'entrée, Ryan sur ses pas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

_Salle de repos, 12__ème__ District, 13h._

Assise dans le canapé, Betty Nicholas sanglotait face à Ryan et Esposito qui lui posaient des questions. La jolie jeune femme, âgée de vingt-deux ans, semblait réellement affligée par la mort de son petit-ami. Les officiers qui étaient allés la chercher en plein cours, à l'université, avaient expliqué aux gars que la nouvelle de la mort de Victor avait été un choc terrible, et qu'elle avait failli s'évanouir, tant la douleur lui était insupportable. Quand elle avait repris un peu ses esprits, pleurant à chaudes larmes, elle les avait questionnés, essayant de comprendre l'incompréhensible. Mais ils ne savaient rien. Et c'est Ryan, à son arrivée, qui lui avait expliqué ce qu'il pouvait des circonstances du drame. Elle n'avait pas eu l'air étonnée d'apprendre que le corps de Victor avait été retrouvé dans une chambre du _Belleclaire Hôtel_, où il se trouvait probablement en charmante compagnie peu de temps avant les faits. Elle s'était contentée de pleurer, tristement, regardant tour à tour Ryan et Esposito, les écoutant, posant de temps en temps une question, pour avoir plus de précisions. Elle avait très vite compris que son petit-ami avait probablement été tué. La jeune femme avait l'air intelligente, et très amoureuse, se souciant surtout de savoir si Victor avait souffert, et qui pouvait s'en être pris à lui. A première vue, Betty Nichols n'avait rien d'une suspecte et aucun indice ne menait à elle, mais les gars avaient déjà eu affaire à de sacrées manipulatrices par le passé, et ne savaient que trop bien qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Elle avait, malgré tout, un mobile. Son petit-copain s'envoyait en l'air régulièrement avec des femmes de la haute société new-yorkaise. Et il allait maintenant falloir approfondir les choses concernant ce mobile, ses rapports avec Victor, et éventuellement son alibi.

- Mademoiselle Nichols, poursuivit Ryan, quand avez-vous vu Victor pour la dernière fois ?

- Hier, en fin de matinée, quand il est parti travailler, répondit la jeune femme, se frottant doucement les yeux pour sécher ses larmes.

- Et vous ne vous êtes pas inquiétée qu'il ne rentre pas ? s'étonna Ryan.

- On ne devait se retrouver que ce matin à l'université pour le cours d'économie monétaire. J'ai commencé à m'inquiéter quand je ne l'ai pas vu arriver à dix heures. Il n'est jamais en retard.

- En quoi consistait son travail ? demanda Esposito, cherchant à sonder ce que savait la petite amie.

- Il travaillait pour cette confrérie, « _Plaisir masqué_ ». Il était payé pour animer les soirées libertines, faire du strip-tease, danser … et parfois plus …, expliqua-t-elle simplement, tout en sortant un mouchoir en papier pour essuyer ses yeux.

Ryan et Esposito échangèrent un regard, un peu surpris que la situation paraisse si normale à la jeune femme. Néanmoins, elle avait l'air au courant des détails concernant le travail de Victor, signe, a priori, qu'il n'y avait pas de tabou entre eux, ou de non-dits pouvant alimenter rancœur et jalousie.

- Je sais ce que vous pensez …, reprit-elle, refoulant les larmes qui lui montaient de nouveau aux yeux. Mais c'était un travail, c'est tout. Il n'avait pas le choix pour pouvoir poursuivre ses études. Vous savez combien coûte la scolarité en 3ème année à Columbia ?

- Oui …, malheureusement …, répondit Ryan, qui avait commencé à s'intéresser au coût des futures études de sa fille, et avait entrepris d'ors et déjà de mettre de l'argent de côté.

- Et il était très bien payé …, ajouta-t-elle tristement.

- D'après la confrérie, le contrat de Victor n'impliquait pas qu'il couche avec les membres, fit remarquer Esposito.

- En théorie, oui. Mais des couples le payaient s'il acceptait … de faire plus …

- Et il acceptait ? demanda Ryan.

- Pour se faire deux cent ou trois cent dollars dans la soirée en plus de son salaire ? Oui, il acceptait, bien-sûr, répondit la jeune femme, comme si c'était une évidence.

Les gars s'abstinrent de lui faire remarquer que le travail de son petit-ami s'apparentait ni plus ni moins à de la prostitution, à partir du moment où des membres de la confrérie lui offraient de l'argent pour bénéficier de ses faveurs sexuelles. La jeune femme était déjà suffisamment affligée pour ne pas en rajouter.

- Où se passaient ces rencontres sexuelles plus intimes ? demanda Esposito.

- Lors des événements de la confrérie, je pense, répondit Betty, qui avait l'air de ne pas en savoir beaucoup plus.

- Vous savez pourquoi il aurait pu se trouver au _Belleclaire Hôtel_ ?

- Non, je ne sais pas. Il ne m'a jamais parlé de cet hôtel. Peut-être que l'événement d'hier avait lieu dans cet hôtel …

- Nous vérifierons, répondit Ryan, sachant bien évidemment que la présence de Victor dans cet hôtel n'avait rien à voir avec l'événement de « _Plaisir Masqué_ ».

- Victor avait-il mentionné quelque chose de spécial concernant son travail ? continua Esposito.

- Tout était spécial. Ces couples très chics et plutôt coincés à première vue, qui s'envoyaient en l'air avec des masques … Cela le faisait beaucoup rigoler, expliqua-t-elle en esquissant un sourire triste. Il regardait tout ça avec beaucoup de recul, faisait son boulot, prenait l'argent, et puis c'est tout.

- Aucun problème de mari jaloux … ou de femme jalouse ? insista Ryan.

- Non. Victor ne connaissait pas tous ces gens … et il ne me racontait pas grand-chose. Je préférais ne pas savoir … les détails …

Les gars se firent la réflexion que finalement, ce travail au sein de la confrérie était peut-être bien moins évident à accepter pour Betty qu'elle ne voulait le laisser paraître. Rien de plus logique. Comment une femme amoureuse pouvait laisser son petit-copain coucher avec des inconnues, pour de l'argent, sans n'en faire aucun cas ? Mais elle avait l'air sincère, et ne cachait pas, que tout en acceptant ce travail, elle préférait ne pas imaginer ce que faisait concrètement son petit-ami.

- Connaissez-vous quelqu'un qui aurait pu en vouloir à Victor ? reprit Esposito.

- Non. Bien-sûr que non.

- S'était-il disputé récemment ?

- Non. Victor n'avait aucun souci. C'est un garçon sérieux, et gentil, adorable avec tout le monde …, expliqua-t-elle, ses yeux s'emplissant de nouveau de larmes, alors qu'elle pensait à son petit-ami.

- A l'université, tout allait bien ?

- Oui. Il était très apprécié. Il écrivait même des articles pour le journal de Columbia, et on venait souvent le féliciter.

- Et avec vous ? Tout se passait bien ? demanda Ryan, tentant de sonder la relation entre les deux jeunes gens.

- Oui, répondit-elle, se mettant de nouveau à pleurer.

- Mais il couchait avec d'autres femmes …, fit remarquer Esposito, sans méchanceté, mais essayant de pousser Betty dans ses retranchements pour en apprendre le plus possible.

- Il couchait avec des couples, oui, pour le travail, répondit-elle, frottant ses yeux pour essuyer ses larmes. Il n'y avait ni sentiment ni émotion dans ce qu'il faisait.

- Mais du plaisir …, constata Esposito.

Elle sembla hésiter à répondre, étouffant un sanglot, comme si elle imaginait le plaisir que son petit-ami aurait pu prendre lors de son travail.

- Le plaisir n'est qu'un pur mécanisme physiologique …, finit-elle par répondre.

- Vous n'étiez pas jalouse alors ? demanda Ryan.

- Je ne vous dirais pas que cela me réjouissait qu'il couche avec d'autres femmes, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce que nous partagions tous les deux. J'aime Victor, et il m'aimait aussi.

- Plus cet entretien avançait, plus Esposito se disait que la jeune femme avait l'air sincère dans ses explications. Elle était réellement affligée.

- Où étiez-vous hier soir entre 20h et minuit ? demanda Ryan.

- Vous pensez que j'ai pu tuer Victor ? répondit-elle, le visage baigné de larmes.

- On ne doit négliger aucune piste …, expliqua Ryan.

- J'étais chez moi … avec deux amies. Je révisais pour les partiels de vendredi. Je n'ai pas tué Victor. Jamais je ne lui aurais fait de mal. Même si son travail peut vous paraître étrange, nous nous aimions et nous étions heureux ensemble.

- Il nous faudra les noms de vos amies, juste pour vérifier, ajouta Esposito.

- Oui.

- Nous n'avons pas retrouvé le téléphone de Victor. Savez-vous où il peut se trouver ?

- Il l'a oublié chez moi hier matin. Je pensais lui rapporter ce matin en cours ...

A l'idée qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui rendre son téléphone en main propre, la jeune femme ne put retenir quelques sanglots.

- Nous allons en avoir besoin.

- Oui. Bien-sûr, répondit-elle en se penchant pour farfouiller dans son sac à main.

* * *

><p><span><em>Pendant ce temps-là, dans l'autre salle de repos …<em>

Attablés, Beckett, Rick et Kate prenaient le temps de manger tout en discutant, dans l'attente que les gars aient fini leur entretien avec Betty Nichols, et que les résultats des différentes analyses soient enfin connus. Cela se produisait rarement, mais ils se trouvaient dans une impasse, sans aucune direction dans laquelle pouvoir chercher avant d'avoir davantage d'éléments concrets.

- Pourquoi ce gamin, intelligent, studieux, a priori la tête sur les épaules, n'a pas pu se trouver un petit boulot classique ? Je ne sais pas moi, livrer des pizzas, tenir la caisse à la supérette du coin …, fit remarquer Rick, tout en plongeant sa fourchette dans la boîte en carton contenant son déjeuner.

- Tu as déjà fait un petit boulot ? lui lança Kate, avec un petit sourire, tout en s'attendant à une réponse négative

- Eh bien, figure-toi que oui …, répondit-t-il, mais ça n'a duré que trois jours.

- Trois jours seulement ? Raconte-moi …, lui fit-elle, la curiosité piquée au vif.

Il esquissa un sourire, toujours content quand sa muse avait envie d'entendre les péripéties de ses jeunes années. Loin de regretter ses bêtises passées, il était même plutôt fier de lui, pour la plupart d'entre elles. Kate ne le jugeait jamais, et pourtant, il en avait fait de belles. Elle découvrait que l'homme joueur, gaffeur, gamin, parfois fantasque qu'elle avait épousé, qui l'exaspérait, mais l'amusait tant, avait été bien pire autrefois. L'adolescence de Rick était une source inépuisable d'anecdotes et d'histoires toutes plus savoureuses les unes que les autres, et Kate ne se lassait pas d'en apprendre de nouvelles. Elle le connaissait par cœur, lisait dans ses pensées comme dans son cœur, interprétait le moindre de ses regards ou de ses gestes, et pourtant elle ignorait encore tellement de choses de lui. Elle savait qu'il gardait encore en lui certaines de ses douleurs passées, concernant son enfance, l'inexistence de son père, et l'absence trop grande de sa mère, des douleurs qui avaient, malgré tout, façonné l'homme drôle, délirant, plein d'imagination et de théories farfelues, qu'il était devenu et qu'elle adorait. Il disait d'elle qu'elle était un mystère qu'il voulait passer le reste de sa vie à découvrir. Mais une part de lui l'était aussi, et elle prenait plaisir, simplement, à l'écouter, à l'entendre dévoiler, chaque jour, un petit plus de lui-même.

- Tu es sûre que tu veux savoir ? sourit-il, s'amusant à faire durer le suspense.

- Ne m'oblige pas à te supplier. Allez, raconte-moi …

- Il se trouve qu'un jour, ma chère mère s'est mise en tête de me faire prendre conscience de la valeur de l'argent … Je devais avoir seize ans, elle m'a trouvé un boulot dans un théâtre.

- Et tu as accepté ?

- Pas le choix, elle m'avait coupé les vivres … Elle était dans sa phase mère exemplaire, expliqua-t-il en grimaçant. Heureusement pour moi, chasser le naturel, il revient au galop !

- Que devais-tu faire au théâtre ?

- En théorie, j'aidais à la logistique en coulisses : je m'occupais des accessoires, du décor …

- Mais je suppose que tu as trouvé une occupation plus intéressante ? lui fit-elle avec un grand sourire, tout en dégustant ses pâtes.

- Forcément, sourit-il, encore fier de lui toutes ces années après. Il y avait une actrice qui jouait le premier rôle, elle était tellement … sexy. Enfin j'avais seize ans, alors toutes les femmes ou presque étaient sexy à mes yeux.

Elle sourit, s'imaginant aisément le jeune adolescent qu'il devait être.

- Je ne me souviens plus du titre de la pièce, mais l'actrice devait changer au moins cinq fois de costume au cours de la représentation, et j'avais trouvé la planque idéale pour observer en douce ses déshabillages et rhabillages …

- Quel voyeur …, lui lança-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Mes premiers émois …, répondit-il, lui renvoyant son sourire. Enfin … j'ai eu une idée absolument géniale : en faire profiter des copains pour quelques billets.

- Sérieusement ? Ils ont payé juste pour venir mater une fille qui changeait de costume ?

- On avait seize ans, Kate, tout était bon à prendre ! lança-t-il, comme pour justifier ses actes.

Elle éclata de rire, devant l'air qu'il avait pris.

- J'avais élaboré une stratégie incroyable pour les faire entrer en coulisses. Et au final, je me suis fait pas mal de fric …

- Et comment ça a fini ?

- Par une gifle mémorable … quand l'actrice nous a chopés en train de nous rincer l'œil. J'ai découvert ce jour-là que les femmes pouvaient être sexy … et violentes ! Après cette expérience désastreuse, ma mère a renoncé à tenter de m'inculquer la moindre valeur …

- Tu m'étonnes …, soupira-t-elle, en le dévisageant avec un sourire. Avec toi, même quand je crois avoir tout entendu, tu arrives à me surprendre !

- Oui, je suis une véritable matriochka !

Ils rirent de bon cœur tous les deux.

- Pour en revenir à Victor, reprit Kate, retrouvant son sérieux, je pense qu'au sein de la confrérie, il se faisait en une journée ce qu'il aurait gagné en un mois avec un petit boulot classique. Voire plus encore …

- Sans compter qu'il devait y prendre plus de plaisir qu'à arpenter New-York en scooter avec des cartons à pizzas … Et s'il s'était entiché d'une des femmes rencontrées au cours de la semaine ? Le mari s'en rend compte, et jaloux, il le tue.

- Il avait une copine, et ça avait l'air sérieux, a priori. Et puis je pense qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de sympathiser avec ces femmes, ni même de discuter au point de s'attacher à l'une d'elles, sous les yeux de leurs maris en plus.

Castle eut l'air d'analyser les remarques de Kate, tout en continuant à réfléchir à la question.

- Une sorte de coup de foudre … juste sexuel peut-être alors.

- Un coup de foudre sexuel ? lui fit Kate, en le regardant d'un air dubitatif.

- Oui. Pourquoi pas ? Il couche avec une femme, et réalise que ça n'a jamais été aussi génial de toute sa vie …, du coup, il se fiche des autres couples, et s'arrange pour ne se consacrer qu'à elle.

- Et ils se retrouvent au _Belleclaire Hôtel_ pour s'envoyer en l'air tranquillement, loin du mari, continua Kate, sans vraiment croire à cette théorie.

- Ce qui est contraire aux principes de l'échangisme … Le mari s'en rend compte, et fait en sorte de l'empoisonner pour éliminer son rival.

Kate le dévisagea, sceptique.

- Ne me demande pas comment il aurait fait … mon cerveau n'en est pas encore à cette étape-là du raisonnement …, fit-il, comme s'il réfléchissait.

- Victor aurait pris le risque de perdre ce boulot, si important financièrement pour lui, juste pour du sexe avec cette femme qu'il connaissait à peine ?

- Pas du sexe … LE sexe. L'extase quoi …, expliqua-t-il, songeur. Tu sais à cet âge-là, un homme est prêt à tous les risques pour un peu de bon temps …

- Seulement à cet âge-là, Castle ? lui lança Kate en souriant.

Il se contenta de lui répondre par un sourire.

- D'ailleurs, en parlant de prise de risques, je me suis toujours demandé, si tu avais pris le risque de me dire « oui » la première fois …, et si ce soir-là, on avait …

- Quelle « première fois » ? l'interrompit-elle, perplexe, se demandant encore ce qu'il avait en tête. Il n'y a pas eu de première fois avant LA première fois, Castle … à part dans tes rêves sûrement.

- La première fois que je t'ai proposé de sortir dîner avec moi …, expliqua-t-il avec son petit sourire.

- Lors de notre première enquête … Et pourquoi crois-tu que je n'ai pas pris le risque de dire oui ? sourit-elle.

- Tu savais bien …

- Que tu allais tenter de me sauter dessus ? Oui, je savais ! répondit-elle comme une évidence.

- Non, pas ça ! Tu savais que tu ne résisterais pas à mes charmes !

- Tu m'agaçais, répondit-elle simplement, comme si cela suffisait à lui prouver qu'elle n'aurait pas été du tout tentée par ses charmes.

- Oui. Mais j'étais tellement adorable… et sexy … et …

- Et surtout exaspérant …. , ce qui n'a guère changé d'ailleurs.

- Ce qui t'a toujours fait craquer …d'ailleurs.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Castle … C'était quoi ton interrogation initiale ? Je crois qu'on a perdu le fil, là … non ?

- Euh … oui, un peu …, sourit-il. Je pensais à notre victime, et son coup de foudre sexuel pour une libertine.

- Oui, et ? Je ne vois pas le rapport avec notre première fois ?

- Si on avait fait l'amour ce jour-là, si notre première fois avait eu lieu lors de notre première enquête, est-ce que ça aurait été aussi … comment dire … délicieux et magique que notre vraie première fois …

- Bien-sûr que non …, répondit-elle comme une évidence. On n'était pas amoureux, Rick …, et on n'aurait même pas eu le temps d'être frustrés …

- Ça, c'est sûr … des années de frustration … qui ont rendu la première fois explosive !

- Des mois seraient plus justes …, le corrigea-t-elle, minimisant le fait qu'elle ait été attirée par lui depuis si longtemps.

- Des années, affirma-t-il, catégorique, ce qui la fit sourire. Mais ce qu'il y a entre nous quand on fait l'amour, tu sais …

- Oui.

- Nos corps sont faits pour fusionner …, expliqua-t-il, songeur. Alors amoureux ou pas, on aurait eu un coup de foudre sexuel, j'en suis sûr.

A ses mots, elle sourit, tant ils faisaient déferler dans son esprit des images de leurs étreintes passionnées, une réminiscence de l'intensité du plaisir qu'elle prenait avec lui, et des émotions qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenties avec aucun autre auparavant. Il y avait quelque chose de spécial, comme le disait Rick, d'unique quand ils faisaient l'amour, et peut-être en effet, leurs corps étaient-ils faits pour s'unir. Jamais un homme ne lui avait donné autant de plaisir, mais il ne s'agissait pas juste de plaisir. Il y avait quelque chose d'inexplicable, qui allait au-delà de l'amour inconditionnel qu'ils se portaient, un peu comme lorsqu'ils finissaient les phrases l'un de l'autre, ou pensaient à la même chose au même moment. Ils se connaissaient bien, s'écoutaient, se respectaient, discutaient aussi, sans tabou, de leur sexualité, dont ils faisaient parfois un jeu, parfois une tendre danse sensuelle, ou encore une étreinte torride et enflammée. Elle savait que jamais elle ne serait rassasiée de lui, et il se passait rarement plus de deux ou trois jours sans qu'ils ne fassent l'amour. Il y a quelques mois, pourtant, après le retour de Rick, elle avait eu peur, un temps, de ne pas retrouver cette complicité. Ils avaient passé pendant près de deux semaines les nuits les plus chastes qu'ils n'aient jamais passée ensemble. Elle était brisée. Elle avait cru ne jamais le revoir, et son retour, qui l'avait rendue plus heureuse que jamais, n'avait pas effacé la peine qui lui pesait sur le cœur. Elle avait aussitôt retrouvé le plaisir de sentir son homme près d'elle, son odeur, la force de ses bras la serrant contre lui, la douceur de ses baisers. Elle en avait pleuré, souvent, silencieusement, blottie contre son torse. Et lui-aussi. Il ne supportait pas de voir la souffrance qu'il lui avait causée. Ils avaient eu besoin de ce temps pour se retrouver physiquement. Lui était complètement perdu, doutant de lui-même, culpabilisant. Elle était marquée par ce sentiment d'abandon, de perte de l'amour de sa vie, que sûrement rien n'effacerait jamais totalement, même si tout allait bien aujourd'hui. Elle avait envie de lui. Elle n'avait jamais cessé d'avoir envie de lui. Il était son amour, quoi qu'il arrive, et elle ne pouvait pas se passer de ce contact physique. Mais elle avait dû panser les blessures de son cœur avant de pouvoir se laisser aller de nouveau. Et il en était de même pour lui. Elle voyait ce regard empli de désir qu'il posait toujours sur elle, elle sentait son corps réagir au contact du sien, lorsqu'ils se câlinaient, mais il avait respecté ce temps dont elle avait besoin, et dont il avait besoin aussi finalement. Ce temps, où chacun avait apaisé ses douleurs, surmonté ses craintes, sa peur de souffrir ou de faire souffrir l'autre de nouveau, avait été aussi indispensable que bénéfique. Leurs retrouvailles avaient été à la fois passionnées, tendres et intenses émotionnellement. Ils avaient fait l'amour à deux reprises cette nuit-là, comme incapables de se séparer après le manque qu'ils avaient ressenti, retrouvant cette complicité qui les unissait jusque dans leurs ébats. Après plus de deux mois de séparation, elle avait eu la sensation de revivre leur toute première nuit. Elle l'avait vraiment retrouvé cette nuit-là, pleinement, entièrement. Sous ses caresses aimantes, ses étreintes chaudes et viriles, elle avait eu l'impression de revivre enfin. Elle s'était noyée dans ses regards empreints de désir, dans ses sourires heureux, dans ses « je t'aime » inlassablement murmurés à son oreille, dans ses soupirs de plaisir. Par l'union de leurs corps ils s'étaient dits tout ce que les mots étaient incapable d'exprimer, un peu comme si cette nuit-là, ils avaient pu enfin regarder de nouveau vers l'avenir, confiants, rassurés et heureux.

- Et on aurait gagné quatre ans …, ajouta Rick, avec un petit sourire.

- Le seul détail, c'est que jamais je n'aurais couché avec toi ce soir-là. Ni dans cette vie, ni dans une autre vie. Jamais. Donc on n'aurait rien gagné du tout.

- Moi, je crois que si j'avais insisté un peu …, sourit-il, juste pour la taquiner.

- Moi, je suis sûre que non …, affirma-t-elle, catégorique. On ne pourra de toute façon jamais repartir des années en arrière pour vérifier et réécrire l'histoire …

- Je n'ai pas envie de réécrire l'histoire, répondit-il tendrement plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. J'aime notre histoire.

Elle le regarda en souriant, avec la même tendresse. Il avait l'art de parvenir, en l'espace de dix secondes, à l'exaspérer au plus haut point, avant de l'attendrir comme jamais.

- Il n'y a rien que je voudrais changer …, ajouta-t-il sérieusement. Sauf une chose peut-être, celle qui t'a brisé le cœur …

Même si leur mariage avait apaisé leurs douleurs, même si Kate avait eu cette journée parfaite dont elle rêvait, et même s'il la savait plus heureuse que tout avec lui, jamais il ne pourrait oublier cette souffrance qu'il lui avait causée. Depuis ce jour où elle lui avait ouvert son cœur, où elle l'avait laissé en prendre possession, où elle avait surmonté toutes ses peurs pour se laisser aller à l'aimer, depuis ce jour où il avait enfin pu l'aimer librement, il s'était juré de ne jamais l'abandonner, de ne jamais la faire souffrir. Et il l'avait fait. Peu importe qu'il en soit responsable directement ou non, il lui avait brisé le cœur. Le bonheur qu'ils partageaient de nouveau allégeait son sentiment de culpabilité, mais il 'n'oubliait pas.

- Mon cœur va bien, Rick, il va même très très bien …, sourit-elle doucement, soucieuse de le rassurer, encore et toujours.

Il sourit aussi, et dans un même mouvement, ils s'avancèrent pour se déposer un baiser sur les lèvres. Ce n'était pas un baiser pour jouer cette fois, mais un baiser pour se dire « je t'aime », simplement.

- Alors tout ça c'était juste pour me démontrer que ta théorie sur Victor est possible ?

- Oui. L'alchimie sexuelle, ça ne s'explique pas forcément. Victor a pu craquer sexuellement pour une libertine.

- Je n'y crois pas une seconde. Il avait besoin de ce boulot. Et il avait une petite copine, qui devait le satisfaire.

- La petite copine est un détail dans cette histoire. S'il l'aimait vraiment et sincèrement, il n'aurait même pas eu l'idée de ce type de boulot …

- Je ne sais pas. Pour certains, c'est un travail comme un autre … Et si c'était l'inverse, si une des femmes de « _Plaisir Masqué_ » lui avait mis le grappin dessus. Il est plutôt mignon, et il était très apprécié selon Dauriac.

- Peut-être … Une libertine l'aurait attiré dans ses filets, complètement sous le charme …, fit Castle.

- Et entraîné jusqu'à l'hôtel ..., continua Beckett, lui promettant éventuellement de l'argent en échange de ses services … personnalisés. Ça me paraît plus plausible.

- Mais pourquoi le tuer ? s'étonna Rick.

- Il a peut-être voulu cesser les rencontres individuelles par peur de perdre son boulot …, répondit Kate. Ou bien à cause de sa copine ...

- Ou juste parce que c'est une veuve noire qui élimine ses amants les uns après les autres … ajouta Castle, mimant un frisson d'effroi.

- Tu y tiens à la veuve noire …, répondit-elle en soupirant.

- Oui … ça pourrait faire un bon bouquin ça ...

- Tu te rends compte que tu viens de me faire bâtir une théorie à partir de rien ?

La sonnerie du téléphone de Kate les interrompit. C'était Lanie. Peut-être avait-elle enfin identifié cette mystérieuse substance toxique qui avait tué Victor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

_Bureaux de « Sexy Dreams », Upper West Side, New-York, 14h30_

Assise dans son fauteuil, derrière son bureau, Lulu Louise réfléchissait, tout en finissant de déjeuner. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté le _Belleclaire Hôtel_, la veille au soir, laissant derrière elle le corps sans vie de Victor, son esprit n'arrêtait pas de cogiter. Elle n'était pas vraiment triste, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'un de ses amants mourrait en plein ébats. Il y avait de quoi être chamboulée. Et puis elle aimait bien Victor. Elle le connaissait à peine, mais depuis qu'il avait fait ses débuts au sein de « _Plaisir masqué_ » la semaine passée, elle avait pris goût au sexe avec lui. Un peu de chair fraîche et de jeunesse ne pouvait qu'apporter un vent nouveau dans ces soirées où la moyenne d'âge avoisinait les quarante-cinq ou cinquante ans. Habituellement, cela ne la dérangeait pas, elle aimait les hommes mûrs, et cette force, cet aplomb, cette expertise, qu'ils apportaient à leurs étreintes. Mais, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, elle avait pris un plaisir fou avec Victor, qui pour une fois, était plus jeune qu'elle. Il ne faisait que ce pour quoi il était payé, certes, mais il y mettait tout son cœur, et toute son énergie, entièrement dévoué à satisfaire ses envies. Les premières fois, c'était sous les yeux de Brad, son mari, qu'elle avait découvert la vitalité de Monsieur Paon, comme on se devait de l'appeler, lors des deux soirées que « _Plaisir masqué_ » avait organisées la semaine passée.

Avec Brad, le sexe avait toujours été le ciment, si ce n'est le fondement de leur couple. Pendant plusieurs mois, leur relation avait même été purement physique. Elle n'était alors que la petite _frenchie_, fraîchement arrivée à New-York pour tenter sa chance, avec le maigre diplôme qu'elle avait en poche, et qui, elle en était sûre, ne lui servirait à rien ici. Mais elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux, un joli minois, un corps sculptural dont elle usait à merveille, un délicieux accent français à faire chavirer les cœurs, et du haut de ses vingt-sept ans, elle croyait en ses rêves, et au destin. Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle ne puisse vivre le rêve américain, elle-aussi, celui qui la faisait fantasmer devant les séries télévisées dont elle se délectait. Et surtout, elle voulait fuir la France, faire table rase du passé, et commencer une nouvelle vie loin de l'enfer qu'elle avait vécu. Elle avait quitté son petit studio parisien pour exercer comme fille au pair dans _l'Upper West Side_. C'était là le moyen le plus facile de faire ses premiers pas à New-York. Elle ne maîtrisait que moyennement l'anglais, mais son charme lui suffisait à se faire comprendre de ses interlocuteurs. A son arrivée, un peu perdue dans la frénésie trépidante de la grande ville, elle ne fréquentait que les bars et les boîtes de nuit où les expatriés français se retrouvaient entre eux. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait rencontré François Dauriac, un séduisant quadragénaire, marié, établi à New-York depuis une dizaine d'années, PDG de « _Sexy Dreams_ », qui arpentait les bars à la recherche de jolies filles à mettre dans son lit. Ils avaient établi un premier contact, essentiellement tactile, lors d'une soirée un peu trop arrosée. Elle n'était pas frivole, mais avait toujours profité pleinement de tous les plaisirs que la vie offrait, et le sexe en particulier. Ils s'étaient vus, et revus, pendant des semaines, enchaînant les ébats torrides, les étreintes puissantes et rapides, les nuits d'ivresse. Elle n'avait jamais été amoureuse de lui, et lui non plus d'ailleurs. C'était le séducteur le plus redoutable qu'elle ait jamais connue dans sa vie, mais sans aucun doute aussi, le meilleur amant. Non, elle ne l'avait jamais aimé, mais elle l'appréciait beaucoup, et pas seulement pour le plaisir qu'elle prenait à coucher avec lui. En dehors de leurs parties de jambes en l'air, il était réellement gentil, et drôle, et attentionné. Ils étaient devenus amis. Il l'avait prise sous son aile, lui faisant découvrir le bonheur de la vie new-yorkaise. Et surtout, il lui avait offert ce poste de rêve au sein de sa société, « _Sexy Dreams_ ». Il aimait la jeune femme délurée qu'elle était, pleine d'imagination, sans tabou ou presque, sans limite. Et ici, son travail était des plus simples : elle devait trouver des idées, et les tester. Des idées de jouets coquins, des idées de scenarii torrides à proposer aux clients, des idées de produits sexy … Elle était payée pour imaginer le meilleur moyen pour les couples de prendre du plaisir. Que rêver de mieux ? Alors qu'elle s'épanouissait pleinement dans son travail, alternant en parallèle les rencontres sans lendemain, et les ébats avec François, ce dernier lui avait présenté, il y a deux ans, Brad Weyburn, un de ses amis. Elle avait toujours fantasmé sur les pompiers. Peut-être à cause de l'uniforme, de la virilité qui émanait de chacun de leurs gestes, ou bien encore de leur corps ferme et musclé. Brad était pompier. Rien que ce détail aurait suffi à la séduire. Mais il n'était pas un banal pompier, non, il était Capitaine de la 3ème Compagnie du FDNY, à Manhattan. Et il était absolument irrésistible. Il était nettement plus âgé qu'elle, mais totalement à son goût : un sourire craquant, un regard sombre et envoûtant, une musculature parfaite qui laissait présager de doux moments en perspective. Dès qu'elle l'avait aperçu, elle avait été attirée comme un aimant, n'ayant plus en tête que l'idée de fondre sur sa bouche, de frémir sous ses caresses, de sentir son corps puissant prendre possession d'elle. Et ce fut chose faite au bout de quelques heures. Brad avait craqué lui-aussi, pour elle, ses jolis yeux verts, son corps plantureux et son sex-appeal. Leur complicité sexuelle avait fait le reste. Elle avait abandonné ses amants d'un soir, et son partenariat érotique avec François, pour ne plus s'intéresser qu'à Brad, tombant peu à peu amoureuse. Brad était son fantasme devenu réalité. Ils s'aimaient sincèrement, et partageaient aussi le même amour de la sexualité débridée. Ensemble avant tout. Mais aussi à plusieurs. C'était leur truc : faire l'amour à trois. Toujours tous les deux, avec un autre homme. Avec François, ils avaient fondé « _Plaisir masqué_ », conscients que la confrérie offrirait un large choix d'amants, permettant de varier les plaisirs à volonté. Brad prenait plaisir à la voir offerte à un autre. Et elle aimait elle, se sentir étreinte par ces deux corps d'hommes virils. Le reste du temps, ils faisaient l'amour tous les deux de façon tout à fait classique, mais les soirées libertines de « _Plaisir masqué_ » étaient devenues comme une drogue, comme un besoin, chaque semaine, qui pimentait leur vie sexuelle.

Quand Victor lui avait fait l'amour pour la première fois, la semaine dernière, sous les yeux brûlants de désir de Brad, elle avait ressenti quelque chose de particulier, et ce besoin, comme avec Brad il y avait deux ans de cela, de le posséder, qu'il lui appartienne, et qu'il ne fasse l'amour à aucune autre. Elle ne s'expliquait pas de tels sentiments. Elle ne connaissait pas Victor. Mis à part des directives sexuelles, et des gémissements de plaisir, ils n'avaient échangé aucun mot tous les deux. Elle n'était pas non plus tombée subitement amoureuse de lui. Non. Elle avait simplement besoin qu'il soit tout à elle, et qu'il satisfasse tous ses désirs. Ce qui était parfaitement incompatible avec le travail pour lequel Victor était payé : pimenter les soirées de tous les membres de « _Plaisir masqué_ », et non pas simplement satisfaire ses envies les plus débridées. Brad était absent pour deux jours pour un stage de formation de jeunes sapeurs-pompiers à Boston, et elle n'avait pu se rendre seule à l'événement organisé la veille par la confrérie. Cela faisait partie des règles de base. Le libertinage se pratiquait en couple au sein de « _Plaisir masqué._ » Mais contre un peu d'argent, elle avait réussi à débaucher Victor, et à l'inciter à la rejoindre, pour une fin d'après-midi torride, où seule avec lui, elle avait pu profiter pleinement de tout ce qu'il avait à lui offrir. C'était la première fois, depuis qu'elle était avec Brad, qu'elle couchait seule avec un autre homme. Quand elle voulait quelque chose, elle l'obtenait toujours. Du moins jusqu'à l'issue tragique, au _Belleclaire Hôtel_.

Les deux petits coups frappés à sa porte la firent sursauter, et l'arrachèrent à ses réflexions.

- Entrez ! lança-t-elle, sachant à l'avance qui elle allait voir apparaître.

- Lulu, il faut que je te parle, lâcha François Dauriac, à peine passé la porte de son bureau.

François avait son air soucieux, le visage fermé, et ce sourire charmeur qu'il affichait toujours habituellement, avait disparu.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Les flics sont venus ici ce matin. Monsieur Paon …, Victor, a été retrouvé mort au _Belleclaire Hôtel_, annonça-t-il.

Elle fit mine d'être stupéfaite d'apprendre l'horrible nouvelle. Jouer la comédie et simuler faisaient partie de ses talents.

- Mon Dieu ! Mort ? lança-t-elle, portant les mains à sa bouche, comme pour mieux masquer sa détresse. Mais que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Ils ne savent pas vraiment … mais a priori il a été assassiné hier soir, expliqua François Dauriac.

- Assassiné ? répéta-t-elle, comme peinant à y croire.

- Ils m'ont demandé s'il y avait des soucis avec Victor au sein de la confrérie.

- Comment savent-ils pour la confrérie ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Je suppose que Monsieur Green a balancé mon nom. Et Victor n'était pas seul, il était avec un de nos membres, qui avait la carte de la chambre. Les flics ignorent de qui il s'agit.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'un de nos confrères l'a tué ? s'offusqua-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Lulu … On ne connaît pas bien tout le monde. A part leurs délires sexuels, qu'est-ce qu'on sait de tous ces gens ?

- C'est vrai … Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à Victor ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Tu avais remarqué quelque chose de spécial toi ?

- Je n'étais même pas présente à la soirée hier.

- Je sais bien, mais je vous ai vus la semaine dernière, Brad et toi, à plusieurs reprises avec Monsieur Paon. Tu n'as pas remarqué quelque chose ?

- Non … Tout le monde avait l'air d'apprécier Victor … tu l'as constaté toi-même …, expliqua-t-elle simplement, avec un léger sourire, repensant à une savoureuse séance de préliminaires, il y avait quelques jours de cela.

- Oui …

Il soupira en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil en face de son bureau. François avait l'air désemparé. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu si soucieux. Il était l'assurance incarnée, arborant toujours une attitude très fière et sûre de lui, qui pouvait passer facilement pour de l'arrogance et de la prétention. Il était séduisant, et séducteur, ne pouvant s'empêcher de tenter de jouer de ses charmes pour conquérir les jolies femmes. Et aucune ne lui résistait. Jamais. Ni les femmes mariées, ni les jeunes filles effarouchées, ni les amoureuses transies, pas même les prédatrices, comme lui. Il parvenait toujours à ses fins. Sexuellement parlant, François n'était pas grand maître de « _Plaisir masqué_ » sans raison. Certains couples avaient demandé à être intronisés au sein de la confrérie, uniquement pour avoir l'honneur de partager du bon temps avec lui, et sa femme, Marisa. A eux-deux, ils étaient la référence en matière de libertinage, et l'assurance de jouir d'un plaisir inégalé. Mais là, assis en face d'elle, François s'inquiétait.

- Si les flics enquêtent au sein de la confrérie, tu imagines les conséquences …, lâcha-t-il, un brin dépité.

- Ils ont demandé la liste des membres ? chercha à savoir Lulu.

- Oui. Ils n'avaient pas de mandat, je ne les ai pas laissés accéder à nos fichiers. Mais ils en auront un bientôt.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

- Je ne sais pas. Lucile …, s'ils mettent leur nez dans nos affaires, ça va ruiner tout ce qu'on a bâti depuis deux ans.

Il ne l'appelait Lucile que quand ils avaient une conversation sérieuse, très sérieuse. Sinon, comme pour tout le monde, elle était Lulu. Ce petit surnom qui lui collait à la peau était son sésame pour s'immiscer au sein de l'élite américaine qui évoluait masquée lors des soirées libertines. Tout le monde connaissait Lulu, la jolie française, l'épouse de Brad Weyburn, l'incarnation de la sensualité mutine qui faisait le bonheur de bien des hommes.

Au sein de « _Plaisir masqué_ », Brad et elle faisaient partie des dix membres fondateurs. La confrérie était comme leur bébé, qu'ils avaient vue grandir petit à petit, et s'épanouir, pour devenir une référence dans le monde du libertinage, et acquérir une renommée internationale, tout en jouissant d'une discrétion inégalée. Comme François, elle n'osait imaginer le séisme que cela provoquerait si les noms des membres de « _Plaisir masqué_ » étaient publiquement dévoilés, plus encore, si les flics découvraient l'intégralité des activités de la confrérie. Mais surtout, qu'arriverait-il s'ils remontaient jusqu'à elle, et s'apercevaient qu'elle était avec Victor dans la chambre 301 au moment de sa mort ?

* * *

><p><span><em>Morgue, New-York, 14h30<em>

Castle et Beckett se rendaient à la morgue pour retrouver Lanie qui avait plusieurs informations à leur fournir. Elle avait, a priori, identifié le poison qui avait intoxiqué Victor, et provoqué l'asphyxie. Elle devait les rejoindre dans la salle d'autopsie d'ici quelques minutes, ayant encore des résultats d'analyse à passer récupérer au laboratoire. En chemin, un officier avait transmis à Kate les résultats des expertises scientifiques. Les longs cheveux retrouvés sur la scène de crime appartenaient bien à une femme, dont l'ADN n'était pas fichée. Quant aux empreintes qui se trouvaient sur la poignée de la porte de la chambre 301 elles n'avaient pu être identifiées, tant elles étaient partielles et se chevauchaient les unes les autres. La carte de la chambre avait été analysée sans qu'il soit possible d'y déceler quoi que ce soit. Aucun autre élément, ni fibre corporelle, ni indice, n'avaient été trouvés, permettant d'établir la présence d'une tierce personne dans la chambre au moment de la mort de Victor. De leurs côtés, les gars étaient sortis de leur entretien avec Betty Nichols, quasiment certains qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec la mort de son petit-ami. Esposito s'occupait de vérifier son alibi, tandis que Ryan avait entrepris, dans l'attente d'obtenir les relevés des appels téléphoniques de la victime, d'analyser le contenu de son téléphone, avec l'aide de Tory, afin d'y trouver quelque chose qui pourrait expliquer que quelqu'un ait voulu sa mort.

- Si Victor était bien seul avec une femme dans cette chambre, notre théorie du mari jaloux s'effondre, il n'a pas pu l'empoisonner, fit remarquer Castle alors qu'ils remontaient le couloir de la morgue en direction de la salle d'autopsie.

- C'est TA théorie, Castle, pas la mienne, je te rappelle, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. Et puis, ça ne veut rien dire. On ne sait pas quand le poison a été administré.

- Oui, mais je reste sur mon idée de la libertine empoisonneuse. C'est une affaire de femme le poison …

- En général …, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y ait pas des exceptions, ajouta Kate en poussant la porte de la salle d'autopsie.

Ils constatèrent que Lanie n'était pas encore revenue du laboratoire. La pièce était plongée dans une semi-pénombre, seule une lampe mobile éclairant, depuis le plafond, la table métallique, sur laquelle était allongé un corps, probablement celui de Victor Harper, entièrement recouvert d'un drap bleu. Ils restèrent à l'entrée de la pièce, attendant sagement l'arrivée de la légiste.

- Tu ne trouves pas que c'est flippant ? fit Castle, scrutant d'un œil méfiant le moindre objet autour d'eux.

D'habitude, Lanie, ou Perlmutter, étaient toujours là à s'agiter autour du cadavre, donnant de la vie et un peu de chaleur à cette pièce morbide. Là, tout paraissait étonnement silencieux, et froid. Castle pouvait entendre le ronronnement très léger du système de réfrigération destiné à préserver les cadavres dans leurs étroits casiers. L'ambiance métallique et glaciale, la pénombre simplement entrecoupée de ce rai de lumière planté sur le cadavre, tous ses appareils scientifiques posés sur les plans de travail, et ce corps, dissimulé sous les draps, au centre de la pièce, firent instantanément travailler son imagination, lui donnant tout à coup l'impression d'être plongé dans une scène angoissante d'un film d'horreur, du genre de celles où le mort allait tout à coup bondir de la table d'autopsie, tel un zombie assoiffé de sang.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Kate, en regardant les airs effrayés qu'il prenait.

- Ici …, c'est flippant …, répondit-il en s'adossant au mur, à bonne distance du cadavre, qu'il scrutait.

- A croire que tu n'es jamais venu à la morgue, Castle …, soupira-t-elle, avec un léger sourire.

- Oui, mais … sans personne de …. vivant ici, ça fait froid dans le dos ..., expliqua-t-il, les yeux rivés sur le cadavre.

- Je suis là, je te signale, bien vivante.

- Mais tu ne sais pas parler aux morts toi ! S'il se réveille … tel un zombie … pour nous dévorer le cerveau …, fit-il, d'un air horrifié.

Dès fois, elle se demandait vraiment comment le cerveau de Castle, justement, fonctionnait. Il était capable de partir tout seul dans des délires complètement insensés. Un petit rien pouvait alimenter son imagination débordante, et faire naître dans son esprit, dans le meilleur des cas, des théories farfelues, et dans le pire des cas, des idées complètement démentes : des zombies à une invasion extra-terrestre, en passant par une téléportation spatio-temporelle … Est-ce que son cerveau y croyait vraiment, ou est-ce qu'il s'amusait à les imaginer pour se divertir ? Un peu des deux sans doute. Ce côté délirant l'amusait, la plupart du temps, quand il n'était pas poussé à l'extrême.

-Tu n'as pas vu le drap bouger ? s'inquiéta-t-il, observant la table d'autopsie.

- Tu te moques de moi ? lui lança-t-elle, absolument sidérée.

- Quoi ? C'est déjà arrivé …, répondit-il, tout à fait banalement.

- Parce que le gars n'était pas mort, Castle ! s'exclama-t-elle. Celui-là, il l'est, bel et bien, malheureusement pour lui.

- Tu te souviens quand je me suis zombifié ?

- Tu ne t'es pas zombifié. Tu t'es déguisé en zombie …, fit-elle remarquer.

- C'est pareil …, sourit-il.

- Oui, je me souviens. C'était très réussi … à croire que tu es fait pour être un zombie, ajouta-t-elle, se remémorant très bien ce jour-là.

- Tu sais … cette enquête-là était vraiment particulière pour moi, avoua-t-il, tout à coup très sérieux.

- A cause des zombies ?

- Non …, même si c'était trop chouette. C'était à cause de …, commença-t-il, avant d'hésiter.

Il n'avait jamais dit à Kate la décision qu'il avait prise ce jour-là. Il n'en avait jamais eu besoin, parce qu'il avait changé d'avis, parce que la vie les avait réunis, et parce que ça n'avait plus aucune importance. Mais ce jour-là, ce devait être la dernière fois qu'il enquêtait avec elle.

- A cause de quoi, Rick ? insista-t-elle, ignorant où il voulait en venir.

Il avait pris son air sérieux, et presque solennel. Elle savait qu'il n'était plus dans son délire de zombie. Elle s'adossa au mur à côté de lui, pour l'écouter.

- Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé, en fait mais … ce jour-là, je m'étais dit que ce serait notre dernière enquête ensemble …

Elle le regarda, d'abord surprise, découvrant quelque chose qu'elle ignorait. Mais il aurait pu s'arrêter là. Elle avait déjà deviné ce qu'il allait lui expliquer. Instantanément, elle se remémora cette période de leur vie, où elle commençait à parvenir à aller vraiment vers lui, à se décider à lui ouvrir son cœur, au moment où lui s'éloignait à nouveau, recommençait à fréquenter des filles faciles, et souffrait de cette situation qui s'éternisait.

- J'étais malheureux …, parce que …, tu sais, tu …, enfin je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle de ça. C'était il y a si longtemps.

Il croisa son regard, et esquissa un sourire. L'eau avait coulé sous les ponts. Au tout début de leur relation, ils avaient mis carte sur table, et reparlé de tous ces non-dits entre eux : de ce jour aussi douloureux pour l'un que pour l'autre où Rick lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait pour la première fois, alors qu'elle agonisait, du fait qu'une fois remise, elle avait nié s'en souvenir, étant, à ce moment-là, incapable de faire face aux sentiments de Rick, et aux siens. Il l'avait écoutée. Il l'avait comprise, bien-sûr. Comment aurait-il pu lui en vouloir ? Il ne pouvait jamais lui en vouloir. Il avait réalisé qu'elle avait souffert elle-aussi à ce moment-là, alors que lui-même, égoïstement, ne voyait que sa propre peine, sa propre douleur, de ne pouvoir être pleinement avec elle.

- Dis-moi …, répondit-elle, prenant sa main dans la sienne.

- Cela me faisait souffrir d'être près de toi tous les jours, sans pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras, t'embrasser … Tu savais que j'étais amoureux de toi, et ….

Elle baissa la tête, se contentant de caresser doucement sa main du bout du pouce. Elle savait bien-sûr combien il avait été malheureux, avant qu'elle n'accepte de lui ouvrir son cœur. Même après tout ce temps, cela lui faisait encore quelque chose de l'entendre en parler. Autant il pouvait faire preuve de pudeur concernant certaines de ses douleurs, remontant à son passé, à l'absence de son père en particulier, autant, depuis qu'ils étaient en couple, il lui parlait facilement de ses sentiments la concernant. Ils s'étaient tous les deux libérés du poids de toutes ses émotions, accumulées pendant des mois, voire des années, à évoluer l'un auprès de l'autre, en enfouissant au fond de leurs cœurs, leur amour, mais aussi leurs peines. Mais elle ignorait que ce jour-là, il avait décidé de tout arrêter.

- Je t'aimais déjà tellement … et je savais que toi-aussi, mais ça me tuait à petit feu. Je voulais simplement arrêter de souffrir, et peut-être te faire souffrir aussi, je le reconnais …, pour te faire réagir, pour que tu ouvres enfin les yeux …

- En t'éloignant de moi … pour de bon ? fit-elle doucement, sans le juger, sans lui en vouloir non plus d'ailleurs.

- Oui. Mais … on a parlé au cours de cette enquête … et tu as dit des choses qui m'ont redonné un peu d'espoir …, beaucoup d'espoir même. Et j'ai changé d'avis. Voilà pourquoi les zombies, c'était un jour important pour moi.

Il sourit, et se pencha pour lui déposer un baiser sur la tempe, tout en caressant sa joue.

- J'ai choisi d'écouter mon cœur …, ajouta-t-il, en la regardant tendrement.

- Et si je n'avais rien dit ce jour-là …. Si je ne t'avais pas confié que j'étais enfin prête à aller de l'avant ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais décidé, avoua-t-il. Mais tu sais ce dont je suis sûr ? Peu importe ce qui se serait passé, on serait là, aujourd'hui, à avoir cette même discussion … sur les zombies … parce que toi et moi, c'était écrit.

Elle sourit à son tour, alors qu'il lui donnait un petit coup d'épaules taquin. Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, heureux, en pensant chacun au chemin parcouru depuis ce jour-là.

- Tu vois, les zombies ont du bon …, reprit Rick. Mais c'est flippant quand même … on est entourés de cadavres. Et s'ils décidaient tous de se zombifier … d'un seul coup ?

- Tu sais ce qui est vraiment flippant ? lui lança-t-elle, alors qu'il la regardait, attendant la réponse. Toi ! Dis-moi que c'est juste un délire pour passer le temps, tu n'y crois pas vraiment ?

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, très sérieusement.

Elle roula des yeux, une fois de plus.

- Castle, tu sais qu'il m'arrive de me demander si je n'ai pas épousé un esprit dérangé ? soupira-t-elle.

- Je te rassure, je ne suis pas dérangé … Tout le monde sait bien que les zombies …

- Non, pas tout le monde, Castle, l'interrompit-elle. Toi seulement. Mon Dieu … faites que Lanie arrive vite …

- Ah toi aussi, tu as peur …

- Non, j'en ai assez d'entendre tes inepties …, soupira-t-elle, exaspérée. Ce ne sont pas les zombies qui vont te dévorer le cerveau mais ces films que tu regardes.

- Tu crois que je suis fou ? demanda-t-il, un peu penaud, la sentant réellement agacée

- Je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûre, répondit-elle, en venant se placer face à lui.

- Tu sais, la science a prouvé que les zombies …

- Tais-toi …, lui fit-elle en approchant son visage du sien.

- Mais, c'est vrai pourtant que …

Elle ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase, et happa ses lèvres pour l'embrasser langoureusement. C'était l'occasion rêvée de gagner quelques points supplémentaires pour leur petit défi sexy, et de le sortir de son délire zombiesque par la même occasion. Quoi de plus inapproprié qu'un baiser en salle d'autopsie ? Elle ne se serait jamais permis ce genre d'élan passionné en temps normal, mais c'était un peu comme si ce jeu lui donnait des ailes, et faisait tomber toutes les barrières. Enfin presque. Elle contrôlait encore tout à fait la situation, et gardait en tête que Lanie allait arriver d'ici peu. Mais prise à son propre piège, elle se laissa entraîner par la chaleur de ce baiser, comme enivrée par la caresse de leurs bouches, et la ferveur avec laquelle Rick l'embrassait.

Etonné qu'elle ose l'embrasser aussi passionnément dans la salle d'autopsie, Rick se prit immédiatement, avec plaisir, au jeu sensuel qu'elle venait d'initier. Elle l'avait pris par surprise, encore une fois, mais c'était tellement bon. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient à la morgue, mais il ne lui fallait qu'une seconde pour oublier et le cadavre à quelques mètres d'eux, et le zombie qu'il pourrait devenir. Il ne pensait même pas aux points qu'elle venait de gagner, mais simplement, au désir que ce baiser faisait naître en lui. Il sentit, à la façon dont elle l'embrassait, dont sa bouche dévorait la sienne, que leur défi sexy commençait à faire son effet sur Kate. Pas que sur elle d'ailleurs.

Kate sentit les mains de Rick, glisser sur ses fesses et la presser très virilement contre lui, ce qui déclencha en elle un frisson d'envie. Soucieuse de reprendre très rapidement le contrôle d'elle-même, et de maîtriser cette pulsion grisante, elle s'arracha à sa bouche.

- Castle …, enlève tes mains de mes fesses, chuchota-t-elle doucement avec un petit sourire, attrapant ses mains pour les éloigner de son corps.

- C'est bien la première fois que tu te plains de mes mains sur tes fesses …, soupira-t-il, avec un léger sourire.

- Parce que c'est la première fois que tes mains se font si aventureuses au poste …, sourit-elle.

- Mais tu adores ça …, fit-il remarquer.

- J'adore ça, oui …, avoua-t-elle, avec son air mutin.

- Kate … Tu vas me rendre dingue …, souffla-t-il, en plongeant ses yeux dans le regard envoûtant de sa femme.

- Qui a proposé ce petit jeu sexy ? lui lança-t-elle en riant. Il faut assumer les conséquences !

- Certes … mais ce n'est pas juste un baiser ça, c'est … une attaque !

- C'est un baiser à cinquante points … simplement …, répondit-elle, fière d'elle.

- Je te l'accorde … Mais bon sang ! Que tu es cruelle …, soupira-t-il, faisant mine de frissonner, pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Un problème, mon cœur ?

- Tu fais la maligne, mais tu meurs d'envie de me sauter dessus …, lui lança-t-il, lisant le désir dans ses regards.

- Dans tes rêves …, sourit-elle, de son air coquin.

- Menteuse …, lui lança-t-il, tout aussi souriant.

Elle sourit, et s'approcha lentement de lui, pour venir murmurer à son oreille.

- Oui, j'ai très envie de toi … Si tu savais, tout ce que j'ai envie que tu me fasses, là maintenant …. chuchota-t-elle, d'une voix suave et langoureuse.

Elle était terrible, absolument terrifiante, au moins autant que les zombies, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, fort heureusement. Elle était capable de le mettre dans tous ses états par un simple baiser, certes, passionné, mais juste un baiser, et quelques mots bien choisis susurrés au creux de son oreille. Et ça l'amusait. Il le savait bien. Elle avait réellement envie de lui. Il le voyait dans ses yeux, dans ce petit air coquin qu'elle prenait, dans cette façon, subtile, qu'elle avait de se trémousser légèrement, comme pour maîtriser le désir qui montait du fond de son ventre. Il la connaissait si bien. Mais elle avait tout autant envie de jouer à l'exciter. Bien que terriblement frustré, se demandant comment il allait survivre à cette journée, sans l'attirer dans un coin du poste, pour lui faire sauvagement l'amour, il était ravi que leur défi sexy prenne la tournure dont il rêvait. Kate y mettait tout son cœur, et son corps, pour son plus grand plaisir.

Alors qu'elle éloignait doucement son visage du sien, il l'enlaça d'un bras dans son dos, pour l'attirer vivement contre lui de nouveau, et se jeter sur ses lèvres furieusement, autant parce qu'elle l'excitait et qu'il avait le besoin impérieux de savourer encore ses baisers, de se laisser griser par le désir qu'ils éveillaient, que pour marquer à son tour quelques points. Elle avait beau lui faire tourner la tête, il gardait les pieds sur terre, et avait bien l'intention de ne pas se laisser distancer au petit jeu des baisers impromptus.

Tout d'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et ils sursautèrent, se séparant instantanément, mais trop tard pour que l'arrivant ne les voit pas s'embrasser à pleine bouche dans la salle d'autopsie. Lanie, dans sa blouse rose, les dévisageait tous les deux, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, toute contente de les avoir surpris en flagrant délit.

- Cinquante points pour moi cette fois, chuchota Rick, à l'oreille de Kate.

- Mon dieu ! s'exclama Lanie avec un grand sourire. Qu'est-ce que …vous fabriquez tous les deux ?

Kate se fit la réflexion que cette scène allait alimenter quelques temps ces futures conversations avec Lanie.

- Tu nous as demandé de venir, non ? répondit Kate, prenant un air innocent.

- Hum … Je m'absente cinq minutes, et vous avez déjà entrepris de faire monter la température de ma salle d'autopsie !

- C'est sûr qu'il fait un peu chaud …, souffla Castle, encore tout émoustillé.

Kate lui fit les gros yeux, et Lanie, qui les dévisageait l'un et l'autre en riant, se dit que ces deux-là ne devaient pas s'ennuyer au lit. Et pas qu'au lit d'ailleurs. Kate était une sacrée petite cachottière, mais elle était bien contente de constater qu'elle suivait ses conseils, et faisait tomber les barrières pour innover en cette période de St Valentin. Certes, ce n'était qu'un baiser, plutôt passionné, mais jamais elle n'avait vu Kate et Castle s'embrasser au poste, encore moins à la morgue.

- Bon, Lanie, ce poison, tu as trouvé de quoi il s'agit ? lui lança Kate, soucieuse de se reconcentrer sur l'enquête.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

_Morgue, 12__ème__ District, aux environs de 14h30_

Tout en tendant le document du laboratoire d'analyses à Kate, Lanie venait de lâcher le nom du poison qui avait entraîné la mort de Victor Harper. Un poison dont ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler

- Aconit Napel ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Castle, alors que Beckett lisait la feuille des résultats.

- C'est une plante dont la racine est le poison le plus toxique de la flore, répondit Lanie. C'est surtout très utilisé dans la médecine traditionnelle chinoise. Ou pour des suicides … et des meurtres …

- Ça s'ingère alors ? demanda Rick, cherchant à comprendre.

- Oui. Mais je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un ayant été victime de ce type d'empoisonnement. C'est pour ça que ça a pris du temps d'identifier la nature du poison.

- Il n'y a pas la quantité ingérée sur ces rapports …, constata Kate.

- Non … C'est trop difficile à évaluer. Ce n'est pas une substance qui passe dans le sang. Mais il suffit de deux grammes pour tuer un homme adulte.

- C'est infime …

- Oui. J'ai trouvé des résidus poudreux de racine d'aconit napel dans le contenu gastrique, et quelques traces sur ses lèvres également.

- Donc il a mangé les racines d'une plante toxique ? s'étonna Rick.

- Non … Castle … Enfin pas telles quelles … Quelqu'un a pris soin de réduire les racines en poudre extrêmement fine et de lui faire ingurgiter la préparation.

- On a pu le mélanger à son repas ? demanda Kate.

- Je ne pense pas, répondit Lanie. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis le midi, et sur ses lèvres, les traces sont pures.

- Comment on a pu lui faire ingérer ce poison pur sans qu'il s'en rende compte ?

- Je l'ignore, avoua-t-elle. Peut-être dilué dans une boisson.

- Il avait bu de l'alcool ? demanda Kate.

- Non. Pas d'alcool. Seulement du soda, répondit Lanie.

- Ça a pu être mélangé à un rouge à lèvres par exemple ? demanda Rick qui ne démordait pas de sa théorie de la libertine empoisonneuse.

- J'en doute … Je ne vois pas comment c'est possible. Mais il y avait aussi des traces de rouge à lèvres sur sa bouche. Le labo travaille sur l'identification de la marque, si vous avez besoin d'établir une comparaison.

Rick et Kate cherchaient tous deux à comprendre comment Victor avait pu être empoisonné. Décidément cette affaire était empreinte du mystère le plus total. Ils avaient rarement été confrontés à des meurtres par empoisonnement. Le plus compliqué était d'établir l'heure à laquelle avait été commis le crime, car certains poisons pouvaient mettre des heures à entraîner la mort, alors qu'avec d'autres, comme le cyanure, c'était instantané ou presque.

- Combien de temps met l'aconit napel pour agir ? demanda Kate.

- C'est très difficile à dire. La quantité semble très faible, alors je dirais que ça a pu prendre plusieurs heures.

- Plusieurs heures ? Il a pu ingérer ce poison avant de se trouver à l'hôtel ? s'étonna Castle, réalisant que ce détail pouvait mettre à mal toutes les théories qu'ils avaient envisagées jusqu'à présent.

- Oui. C'est même le plus probable, répondit Lanie. Je vais essayer d'affiner les analyses pour vous donner un créneau horaire plus précis, mais ça ne va pas être facile.

- Donc il a été empoisonné quand il était à la petite fête libertine, conclut Kate, en réfléchissant.

- Si Victor n'avait pas été empoisonné dans cette chambre d'hôtel, alors leur seul suspect, cette femme, dont ils avaient l'ADN, n'avait peut-être rien à voir avec le meurtre. De plus, ils n'auraient aucun moyen de retrouver la scène de crime initiale puisque, d'après François Dauriac, il ne restait plus rien de la petite fête organisée la veille à Englewood.

- Alors on vient tout d'un coup de gagner près de deux cent suspects …, constata Rick, l'air un peu dépité, et une scène de crime fantôme …

- On vient surtout de gagner un meurtre avec préméditation, ajouta Kate. Comment on peut se procurer cette plante ?

- C'est une plante des milieux tempérés, à la base originaire d'Europe et d'Asie, mais on la trouve partout aujourd'hui, y compris dans les massifs des jardins, des parcs …

- A quoi ça ressemble ? demanda Kate.

- C'est une sorte de longue hampe avec des fleurs violettes, bleues ou jaunes.

- C'est un fait connu que cette plante soit toxique ? fit Rick.

- Pour celui qui s'y connait en jardinage, ou en médecine traditionnelle chinoise, oui.

- On cherche donc un chinois libertin, résuma Castle, tout en réfléchissant, ou un jardinier sinophile … ou un libertin sinophile … ou bien même un chinois jardinier et libertin …

- Ou tout simplement un gars qui a cherché un poison efficace sur Internet …, l'interrompit Lanie, avec un petit sourire.

- Merci de ruiner toute ma réflexion …, constata Castle, faisant sa moue dépitée.

- On cherche surtout quelqu'un qui avait une bonne raison de tuer Victor, résuma Beckett.

- Il y a un autre petit détail, ajouta Lanie. Venez voir.

Tout en enfilant ses gants en latex, elle les entraîna vers la table d'autopsie, et souleva le drap, dévoilant le corps de Victor jusqu'à sa taille.

- Il y avait des traces infimes de cette poudre d'Aconit Napel aussi là sur son ventre …, expliqua-t-elle pointant du doigt son nombril.

Rick et Kate la dévisagèrent, encore plus surpris, se demandant comment ce poison avait pu atterrir à cet endroit-là du corps de Victor.

- Et ici aussi, ajouta-t-elle en le faisant basculer sur le côté pour désigner une petite zone au creux de son dos.

Castle et Beckett se regardèrent, incrédules.

- Le meilleur est à venir, continua Lanie avec un sourire. A ces deux endroits, le poison était mêlé à un restant infime de caramel.

- Du caramel ? Vraiment ? lança Castle avec un petit sourire.

- Oui. Tout à fait.

- Hum … du caramel … que de délicieux souvenirs …, fit Rick, rêveur, avant de réaliser qu'il pensait à haute voix, quand Kate leva vers lui des yeux sévères.

- Décidément je découvre des détails croustillants aujourd'hui …, sourit Lanie, comprenant, rien qu'à la tête de son amie, que Rick venait de dévoiler un des petits secrets de leur intimité. Monsieur Castle est bien plus bavard que Madame …

- Je pensais juste à cette enquête … il y a quelques années, avec Maîtresse Venin, tenta de se rattraper Rick, voyant que Kate avait pris son air exaspéré.

- Oui …, bien-sûr … Ne vous en faites pas, vous n'êtes pas les seuls à aimer déguster le caramel … à même la peau …

- Lanie !

- Quoi ? Tout le monde a déjà essayé ici, non ?

- Ce n'est pas Victor qui dira le contraire, constata Rick avec un sourire.

- Comment c'est possible ? fit Kate.

- Euh … chérie, il est mort …, répondit Lanie, moqueuse.

- Merci, Lanie … Non, je veux dire, les traces de poison et de caramel qui restent sur son corps ? Il était propre quand on l'a trouvé. Il n'y avait sur lui aucun ADN étranger, ni salive, ni poils, donc …

- Il a pris une douche entre ses ébats de l'après-midi, et son arrivée à l'hôtel, ajouta Rick, terminant sa phrase.

- Oui, mais vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le caramel … ça colle, donc s'il a fait un peu vite sous la douche, il a pu oublier ces deux petites zones. Et puis c'est tellement infime que c'est invisible à l'œil nu. J'ai fait une photo au microscope électronique, expliqua Lanie en s'éloignant vers son bureau pour récupérer la photo, avant de la tendre à Kate.

- Il a pu ingérer le poison mêlé à du caramel alors ?

- Non. Pas de caramel dans le contenu gastrique.

- Pourquoi a-t-il du poison sur sa peau ? Ça n'est toxique qu'ingéré ? s'étonna Beckett.

- Oui. La poudre est peut-être simplement tombée quand on la lui a faite ingérer, répondit Lanie.

- Est-ce qu'on aurait pu juste lui caresser les lèvres avec cette poudre sur les doigts ? Ou lui faire lécher un doigt … empoisonné sans qu'il le sache ? suggéra Castle.

- Possible oui. Ça n'a pas de goût.

- Quels sont les premiers symptômes ? demanda Kate.

- Des démangeaisons, engourdissements des muscles, sensations de fourmillements … Il a pu ressentir ces désagréments plusieurs heures avant sa mort.

- Ok. Merci Lanie. En tout cas, on va pouvoir avoir un mandat. Victor a été empoisonné par l'un des membres de « _Plaisir masqué_ ». Je préviens Gates.

* * *

><p><span><em>12<em>_ème__ District, New-York, 15 h 30._

Alors que Castle et Beckett quittaient la morgue, Esposito les avait appelés pour leur annoncer, d'une part que l'alibi de Betty Nichols avait été vérifié pour la soirée de la veille, et d'autre part que Ryan venait de découvrir une photo suspecte dans la mémoire du téléphone de Victor. On y voyait le jeune homme, avec son masque à plumes de paon, en compagnie d'une femme brune, nue, portant elle-aussi un masque orné de plumes. Il s'agissait peut-être de la mystérieuse inconnue aux talons aiguilles rouges. Le Capitaine Gates avait obtenu le mandat pour enquêter au sein de « _Plaisir masqué_ », et des officiers étaient allés chercher François Dauriac, grand maître de son état, ainsi que tous ses dossiers concernant sa confrérie libertine. Après un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme, il n'aurait d'autre choix que de livrer l'identité de la femme de la photo, ce qui leur ouvrirait une piste sérieuse. En attendant que Dauriac arrive, Ryan s'attelait maintenant à vérifier que Betty Nichols avait bien passé l'après-midi de la veille en cours à l'université, puisqu'il avait été établi que son petit-ami avait certainement été empoisonné au cours de la journée, et non pas en soirée. De plus, des hommes avaient été envoyés au domicile de Betty pour récupérer les effets personnels de Victor, son ordinateur portable en particulier, afin qu'il puisse être exploité.

Tandis que Beckett, tout en réfléchissant, annotait sur le tableau blanc la chronologie des dernières heures de la vie de Victor Harper, Esposito et Castle scrutaient la photo issue de son téléphone portable, accrochée au tableau. Ni les gars, ni Tori, n'avaient pu, jusqu'à présent, établir l'origine de cette photo. Ils savaient simplement qu'elle avait été enregistrée dans la mémoire du téléphone le 7 février, soit quatre jours plus tôt, et qu'a priori, elle n'avait pas été prise avec ce portable. Quelqu'un avait donc certainement envoyé cette photo à Victor, qui l'avait enregistrée et conservée. En attendant d'avoir accès aux relevés téléphoniques de la victime, ils réfléchissaient à ce qui pourrait expliquer la présence de cette photo dans son téléphone. Sur le tableau blanc, elle avait été agrandie, afin de pouvoir faciliter l'identification de la femme qui s'y trouvait. La scène semblait se tenir devant une porte de chambre, noire, sous une lumière tamisée. On y voyait, en plan serré, Victor, torse nu, et derrière lui, l'enlaçant de ses bras, une femme, dont on devinait qu'elle était presque nue elle-aussi, simplement vêtue de lingerie fine. Derrière leurs masques de plumes, elle, souriait, lui, le visage fermé, semblait se prêter simplement au jeu de la photographie, bon gré, mal gré.

- Si c'est cette libertine qui lui a envoyé la photo, pourquoi Victor l'a-t-il gardée sur son téléphone ? s'étonna Esposito, perplexe.

- Ça confirme simplement ma théorie …, répondit Castle. Il était plutôt proche de cette femme … même très proche ...

- D'après sa copine, Victor se moquait bien de tout ce qui se passait lors de ces soirées. Ça le faisait marrer …

- Il se marrait peut-être encore plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait ..., en s'envoyant en l'air avec une experte des plaisirs sexuels.

- Ouais, mais tu garderais la photo de ta maîtresse sur ton téléphone ? Faudrait être con, lui lança Esposito, sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de la présence de Beckett, qui était allée s'asseoir à son bureau et s'était mis en quête d'obtenir des informations supplémentaires sur Internet, concernant l'Aconit Napel.

Rick se fit la réflexion qu'Esposito pouvait parfois être vraiment brut de décoffrage.

- Espo …, mon ami …, lui lança-t-il. Tu vois cette femme absolument divine, assise derrière son ordinateur, qui fait semblant de ne pas nous entendre ? C'est la mienne ! Tu crois franchement que je pourrais avoir envie d'avoir une maîtresse ?

- Nan … Tu aurais trop peur que Beckett te trucide …, répondit Esposito, sarcastique.

Avant même que Rick, n'ait eu le temps de rétorquer que c'était loin d'être la seule raison, Kate releva des yeux exaspérés vers eux deux.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez réfléchir à l'enquête sans me prendre pour point de comparaison … ou pour sujet d'étude … ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ? leur lança-t-elle en soupirant.

- C'est lui qui a commencé …, répondit Castle, ne trouvant rien d'autre pour sa défense.

- Comment ça, c'est moi qui ai commencé ? Ce n'était qu'une question purement rhétorique …, rétorqua Esposito.

- Une question rhétorique ? répéta Rick, en le regardant d'un petit air moqueur, surpris que son ami utilise ce type d'expression.

- Quoi ? Je ne suis pas gratte-papiers, mais moi aussi je suis allé à l'école, mon pote …, bougonna Esposito.

- Vous ne voulez pas aller débattre loin de moi ? suggéra Beckett, en se reconcentrant sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Vous m'épuisez.

Castle et Esposito se lancèrent un regard incrédule, l'air de ne pas comprendre le moins du monde en quoi ils pouvaient être épuisants.

- Bon, lança Ryan en les rejoignant, j'ai tout vérifié. On peut éliminer définitivement Betty Nichols de la liste des suspects. Elle était bien en cours hier après-midi. Plusieurs personnes confirment.

-Ok. Merci, Ryan, répondit Kate, sans même lever les yeux de son écran.

- Moi, je vous dis que cette femme n'était pas juste une libertine lambda …, reprit Castle, observant de nouveau la photo. Il y avait un truc entre eux … Regardez comme elle est souriante …, et l'enlace de manière limite possessive.

- Mais lui, il tire une de ses tronches, constata Esposito. Quel genre de mec fait la gueule avec une fille canon suspendue à son cou ?

- Il n'aimait peut-être pas être pris en photo …suggéra Ryan.

- Ou alors, sous son masque, elle est hideuse …, grimaça Rick.

- Je ne crois pas que c'était sa maîtresse, reprit Esposito. Il était juste assez malin pour se faire de l'argent avec le système de la confrérie, et profiter de ces femmes et ces couples prêts à payer cher pour ses services personnalisés.

- Mais c'est peut-être elle qui avait craqué sur lui …, ajouta Rick. Sur cette photo en tout cas, elle a l'air ravie de l'avoir pour amant.

- Pourquoi le tuer dans ce cas-là ? s'étonna Ryan. Ça n'a aucun sens …

- Les mystères de la psychologie féminine sont parfois impénétrables, répondit Castle, songeur. Elle le voulait peut-être pour elle toute seule, et a fini par l'assassiner comme ça au moins, plus de risque …, ou bien ça l'excite de tuer son amant …

Beckett laissait les gars disserter sur la femme mystérieuse, pendant qu'elle étudiait les différents usages de l'Aconit Napel, mais elle écoutait d'une oreille attentive tout ce qu'ils racontaient.

- Ouais, c'est encore une histoire bien tordue en tout cas …, constata Esposito.

- Il y a fort à parier que Madame Libellule et Madame talons aiguilles rouges ne sont qu'une seule et même personne …, constata Castle, en regardant de nouveau la photo.

- Madame Libellule ? s'étonna Esposito.

- Oui. C'est une libellule …, répondit Rick.

- A quoi tu vois ça, mec ?

- Son masque … avec les petites ailes translucides …, et les plumettes bleues, répondit Castle, scrutant la photographie. Je dirais qu'elle a dans la vingtaine …, peut-être une petite trentaine.

- Oui. Elle a l'air plutôt jeune …, constata Ryan, lui-aussi les yeux rivés sur le corps de la mystérieuse libertine.

- Hum … la peau est bien ferme …, ajouta Castle.

- Vous avez vu la finesse et la longueur de cette jambe …, continua Esposito, béat.

Castle et Ryan opinèrent simplement de la tête, avant de l'incliner légèrement sur le côté comme pour mieux scruter la photographie. L'image était sombre, et la femme était en partie cachée derrière Victor, mais ils voyaient assez bien pour se rendre compte que la mystérieuse libertine, qui était aussi leur suspecte principale, avait un corps de rêve.

- Vous croyez que c'est naturel ? demanda Ryan, d'un air sceptique, observant le seul sein visible de la jeune femme.

- C'est naturel, crois-en mon expérience …, répondit Castle, avec le petit sourire du connaisseur.

A ces mots, Kate leva les yeux vers eux trois, sans rien dire, à la fois sidérée d'entendre la façon dont ils détaillaient le corps de cette suspecte potentielle, et amusée de constater que les hommes resteraient toujours des hommes. Castle et son expérience en matière de poitrine féminine … Cette idée-là ne la faisait sourire qu'à moitié. Elle n'aimait pas franchement penser à toutes ces femmes, et à leurs seins, qui avaient, par le passé, défilé dans le lit de Rick. Certes, c'était il y a longtemps, et ils ne se connaissaient même pas. Mais quand même … ça la dérangeait. Sûrement un des aspects des mystères de la psychologie féminine comme le disait si bien son mari. Il fallait toujours qu'il se vante auprès des gars de sa longue expérience, et de sa grande expertise, en matière de femmes. Et ça l'agaçait, même si elle n'en montrait rien, histoire de ne pas passer pour une folle furieuse possessive. Quoique lui non plus n'aimait pas vraiment qu'elle mentionne l'un de ses ex, ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais ou presque, à moins d'avoir envie de le taquiner.

Tous les trois lui tournaient le dos, et continuaient leur conversation, sans se douter qu'elle avait délaissé ses recherches pour se délecter de la petite scène typiquement masculine qu'ils lui offraient.

- Vous croyez que ce genre de femme s'y connait en jardinage ? demanda Ryan, songeant à la plante à même de fournir le poison qui avait entraîné la mort de Victor.

- Difficile à dire … à première vue …

- Elle est vraiment très …, reprit Esposito, contemplatif, comme s'il cherchait le mot juste.

- Vraiment très … oui ..., ajouta Castle, songeur.

- Sexy …, fit Ryan, terminant leur phrase.

- Il n'y a pas à dire, le porte-jarretelles … ça fait son effet …, continua Esposito.

- Hum … Je sais quoi offrir à Jenny pour la St Valentin …

- Si vous saviez ce que j'ai offert à Beckett l'an passé …., ajouta Rick, l'air rêveur, un régal pour les yeux …, et pas que pour les yeux …

- Quoi ? lui lancèrent tous les deux les gars, d'une seule et même voix, en le dévisageant, pétris de curiosité.

- Non, mais regardez ces yeux de merlan frit ! rigola Castle. Si je vous le dis, je suis un homme mort …

Il avait en effet bien raison de se méfier. Dans son dos, Kate était prête à bondir s'il osait faire part de cet élément on ne peut plus intime à ses collègues. Mais il n'en dit rien, et s'approcha plus près encore du tableau blanc comme pour mieux étudier le corps de cette inconnue.

- Castle … tu veux une loupe peut-être ? lui lança Kate, se décidant à intervenir, lassée de le voir s'extasier comme un adolescent devant une simple photo.

- Pour ? fit-il naïvement, sans se retourner, ni comprendre le sous-entendu de la question.

- Mieux décortiquer le corps de cette femme ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- On est en train de la profiler …, répondit Castle, tout à fait innocemment.

- Pour essayer de l'identifier, oui, ajouta Esposito, avec un petit sourire. Mais on ne voit rien de bien intéressant.

- C'est clair …, confirma Ryan, solidaire de ses amis.

- C'est pour ça que vous matez la photo sous tous les angles …, soupira Kate.

Castle jeta un regard à Esposito et Ryan et leur chuchota, en articulant du mieux qu'il put pour qu'ils comprennent sans que Kate n'entende : « Elle est jalouse ! ». Les gars acquiescèrent d'un regard souriant.

- Castle … Je te vois ! lui lança Kate en se levant. Tu fais bien de faire le malin maintenant, parce que tu vas moins rigoler quand Dauriac sera là.

Rick grimaça. Le grand maître de « _Plaisir masqué_ » l'horripilait au plus haut point. A l'idée que, de nouveau, il puisse jouer les gourous du sexe séducteur auprès de Kate, il sentait déjà l'agacement le gagner.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce Dauriac ? demanda Ryan, cherchant à comprendre le sous-entendu de Beckett.

- Oh trois fois rien, répondit Kate avec un grand sourire. Il nous a juste invités à l'une de ses soirées libertines …, enfin surtout moi. Alors, Castle est un peu … jaloux.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux …, marmonna Rick.

- Sérieux ? Vous allez y aller ? s'étonna Esposito, soudainement très curieux.

Rick le dévisagea, l'air de se demander comment il pouvait imaginer que les soirées libertines fassent partie de leurs délires.

- Peut-être …, répondit Kate, avec tout le sérieux du monde, alors que Rick avait blêmi à cette idée.

- Hein ! Comment ça « peut-être » ?! s'exclama-t-il, comme tout à coup pris de panique.

- Oui …, ce serait l'occasion de faire connaissance avec cette libertine si … comment déjà ? Sexy ?

- C'est Ryan qui la trouve sexy …Je n'ai rien dit moi ! s'offusqua Castle, d'une mauvaise foi évidente.

- Tu n'étais pas en train de baver devant ses formes ?

- J'étudiais la photo … très professionnellement … et … scientifiquement même, balbutia-t-il, tentant de se justifier, alors que Kate s'approchait de lui avec son regard réprobateur.

Esposito et Ryan se réjouissaient du spectacle, toujours ravis d'assister aux petites interactions croustillantes entre Beckett et Castle.

- Ose dire que tu ne la trouves pas sexy … continua Kate, en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, maintenant à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Toi, tu es si sexy … quand tu es jalouse …, répondit-il, avec son petit sourire en coin.

Elle lui fit les gros yeux, jouant la femme jalouse à la perfection.

- Et tu es si terrifiante …, ajouta-t-il, faisant mine de frissonner.

Sans répondre, elle l'embrassa, une fraction de seconde, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes, avant de le regarder avec un grand sourire, tout en s'éloignant rapidement de lui, afin qu'il ne puisse pas contre-attaquer.

Il s'était encore fait avoir. Trente points de nouveau. Mais il était ravi. Kate était pire que redoutable, comme si plus rien ne l'effrayait. Voilà qu'elle rusait pour l'embrasser devant les gars, qui n'en demandaient pas tant pour profiter, eux-aussi, de leur petit jeu sexy. Il se demandait jusqu'où elle serait capable d'aller pour gagner. D'autant plus qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore offert la deuxième partie de son défi du jour : une surprise sexy et romantique. Vu la tournure que prenaient les choses, il était intérieurement euphorique. Kate allait le rendre complètement fou aujourd'hui.

- Qui gagne ? demanda Ryan, en se tournant vers Esposito.

- Je crois que Beckett est en train de creuser l'écart …, répondit son coéquipier, en regardant Castle d'un air narquois.

- Les gars, on ne vous a pas demandé de compter les points ! lança Kate, laissant aussitôt la flic reprendre le dessus sur la femme joueuse et coquine.

- Je crois que voilà Dauriac, annonça Ryan, jetant un regard vers l'homme séduisant qui sortait de l'ascenseur en compagnie de l'officier O'Malley.

- Oui, c'est lui … répondit Castle, d'un air dédaigneux. Un conseil les gars, ne laissez pas ce Dauriac approcher vos femmes …C'est un prédateur, le genre à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge.

- Ce n'est rien qu'un homme, en somme …, résuma Beckett, avec un petit sourire, pour les taquiner, après l'attitude qu'ils avaient eue devant la photographie de la femme libellule.

Ils s'avancèrent tous les quatre dans le couloir à la rencontre de François Dauriac, qui semblait toujours aussi serein et sûr de lui.

- Lieutenant Beckett, il paraît que vous désiriez me revoir ? Auriez-vous changé d'avis ? demanda Dauriac, en la regardant dans les yeux, avec son sourire enjôleur.

- Les lieutenants Esposito et Ryan vont s'occuper de votre interrogatoire, répondit simplement Beckett, en désignant les gars à ses côtés.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de discuter de nouveau avec Dauriac, et de supporter ses allusions et regards lubriques.

- Vous allez voir, ils sont sexy et rebelles eux-aussi …, ajouta Castle avec un petit sourire narquois.

- Un interrogatoire ? sembla s'inquiéter soudain Dauriac, sans cesser de dévisager Kate. Mais j'ai déjà fourni à cet officier les documents que vous aviez demandés.

L'officier O'Malley tendit effectivement à Beckett un épais dossier, ainsi qu'une clé-USB placée sous scellé dans un sachet plastique, contenant probablement la liste des membres de « _Plaisir masqué_ » et toute information à même de les éclairer sur les activités de la confrérie.

- Merci, répondit-elle en s'en saisissant, alors qu'O'Malley s'éloignait.

- Lieutenant Beckett, vous ne pensez tout de même pas que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec la mort de Monsieur Paon ? s'indigna Dauriac.

- Je ne sais pas, et vous ?

- Je dois appeler mon avocat ? répondit-il, l'air réellement soucieux.

- Vous pensez en avoir besoin ? lui rétorqua Beckett.

- Non, bien-sûr que non ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal …

- Monsieur Dauriac, veuillez-nous suivre, s'il vous plaît, lui lança fermement Ryan, en l'incitant à avancer dans le couloir.

Dauriac finit par détourner les yeux de Kate, pour suivre Ryan, tandis qu'Esposito refermait la marche. Mais il se retourna une dernière fois pour lancer un regard sévère et menaçant vers Beckett et Castle.

- Lieutenant Beckett, vous ne savez pas où vous mettez les pieds. A votre place, je serais très prudente …


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

_Salle de travail, 12__ème__ District, 17h._

Attablés dans la salle de travail, Beckett et Castle avaient étudié les documents fournis par Dauriac concernant « _Plaisir masqué_ », avec l'impression de chercher une aiguille perdue dans une botte de foin. Dauriac leur avait effectivement donné la liste complète des couples membres de la confrérie, mais il y en avait quasiment sept-cent, avec leurs noms, leurs coordonnées téléphoniques, leurs adresses et leurs petits surnoms animaliers qui faisaient beaucoup rire Castle. Dans l'état actuel des choses, cette liste aussi riche soit-elle, leur n'était pas vraiment d'un grand secours. Ils ne pouvaient pas décemment imaginer appeler ces sept-cent couples, et encore moins les interroger, d'autant plus que les trois-quarts d'entre eux n'habitaient pas New-York. Beaucoup étaient quand même originaires de la côte Est, mais un grand nombre venaient aussi du reste des Etats-Unis, quelques-uns d'Europe et même du Japon. Dauriac n'avait pas menti sur la renommée de sa confrérie, et son rayonnement international. D'après les fichiers informatiques de « _Plaisir masqué_ », il était impossible d'établir la liste des deux cent personnes présentes lors de l'événement de la veille. Les fichiers comprenaient essentiellement des détails logistiques, des plans de décoration, des scenarii érotiques et ce genre de choses, mais aucune information ne semblait enregistrée concernant les participants à ces soirées libertines. Dauriac avait expliqué aux gars que le secret était la règle numéro un de « _Plaisir masqué_ », et que ses confrères et lui s'attelaient à garder le plus de mystère possible, d'autant plus qu'il ne leur était d'aucune utilité de conserver ce genre d'informations. Les convocations aux événements étaient envoyées à tous les membres via simple sms deux mois avant le jour J, et les participants confirmaient leur venue sur une page Internet codée uniquement destinée à cet usage, qui servait à comptabiliser les effectifs, mais disparaissait avant même l'événement. Enfin, au tout dernier moment, tous les membres de la confrérie recevaient par sms le lieu où se rendre. Ce sms servait de sésame pour profiter des plaisirs de la soirée. Il n'y avait donc aucun moyen de savoir, qui, sur les sept-cent couples que comptait la confrérie, était effectivement présent la veille. De plus, il fallait ajouter à la liste des suspects potentiels douze hommes et femmes employés par « _Plaisir masqué_ », comme Victor, pour pimenter les soirées.

Esposito et Ryan avaient réussi à obtenir de Dauriac, grand maître de la confrérie, le nom de la jeune femme au masque de libellule qui apparaissait sur la photographie issue du téléphone de Victor Harper. Dans l'attente que les gars la ramènent pour l'interroger, Beckett s'était lancée dans des recherches la concernant, afin de cerner un peu mieux à qui ils allaient avoir affaire. C'était leur seul élément concret, et leur seul moyen, pour l'instant d'avancer.

La jeune femme s'appelait Lucile Weyburn. Elle était française, plus connue sous le surnom de Lulu, et travaillait au sein de l'entreprise de François Dauriac, « _Sexy Dreams_ », à la conception de divers jouets et jeux sexy. Elle était membre de la confrérie, bien-sûr, et Dauriac ne voyait pas en quoi cette photo sur laquelle elle apparaissait en compagnie de Victor pouvait avoir un rapport avec la mort du jeune homme. Selon lui, les photos, les vidéos étaient monnaie courante au cours des soirées qu'il organisait, les membres aimant immortaliser leurs ébats et prouesses, pour leur plaisir personnel, ou éventuellement même pour les diffuser sur des sites Internet. Pour preuve, il avait dévoilé aux gars une partie de sa collection personnelle de clichés et mini-films enregistrés sur son téléphone. Les photos circulaient librement entre les membres, les employés, et même le grand public, via les systèmes de messagerie ou les réseaux sociaux. Dauriac leur avait expliqué ne pas avoir remarqué si Victor avait été proche ou non de Lucile Weyburn et son époux au cours de la semaine passée. Il assurait être lui-même bien trop occupé pour surveiller tout ce qui se passait. Quand les gars lui avaient demandé si Lulu était présente à son événement de la veille, il avait expliqué que non, puisqu'on ne pouvait assister à ces fêtes qu'en couple, et que son mari était absent ces jours-ci. Avant qu'ils finissent par le laisser partir, Dauriac s'était énervé en disant qu'il ne comprenait pas que les flics puissent tirer des conclusions ridicules d'une simple photographie, et que la mort de Victor n'avait rien à voir avec sa confrérie. Il était parti, menaçant de porter plainte contre la police de New-York, si le droit à la vie privée de ses confrères était violé de manière totalement injustifiée et infondée.

Après avoir rapidement informé Beckett et Castle de leurs avancées, les gars étaient maintenant en route pour aller chercher Lucile Weyburn au sein des bureaux de « _Sexy Dreams_ », afin de la ramener pour un interrogatoire. Il ne faudrait que le temps d'une comparaison de son ADN avec celui retrouvé sur les cheveux féminins dans la chambre 301 pour être fixés, au moins sur sa présence au _Belleclaire Hôtel_ hier soir et ses rapports avec Victor.

Devant l'ordinateur, Beckett approfondissait sa recherche sur la jeune femme, mais aussi sur « _Sexy Dreams_ », l'entreprise de Dauriac, tandis que Castle s'amusait à détailler la liste des membres de la confrérie, en quête du nom d'une personnalité publique.

- Cette liste vaut de l'or …, constata Castle. Dauriac a dit vrai. C'est l'élite qui fréquente « _Plaisir masqué_ ». Beaucoup d'avocats … a priori, le barreau fait dans le libertinage. Des PDG à la pelle … Oh, oh ! Jerry Brown !

- Jerry Brown ? Le gouverneur de Californie ? s'étonna Beckett, sans quitter des yeux l'écran de son ordinateur.

- Oui, lui-même ! Et son épouse très … guindée …

-Il n'y a pas plus puritain …, constata Kate.

- Tu parles, oui. Jerry Brown est Monsieur … Castor !

- Monsieur Castor …, sourit Kate, à la fois sidérée et amusée, tant cet animal lui paraissait absolument incongru pour susciter le désir de ses partenaires.

- Un castor franchement … comment on peut choisir d'être un castor pour s'envoyer en l'air, continua Rick, songeur. Tu sais que les castors ont la queue …

- Je sais, Castle. Epargne-moi les détails …, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- Waouh ! s'exclama de nouveau Rick, tout content de trouver des informations croustillantes. Le sénateur Woodruff et sa femme, le juge Monroe et son mari …

- Le juge Monroe ? Vraiment ? l'interrompit Beckett, qui avait vu la juge hier à la Cour d'appel de New-York.

- Oui, affirma Rick. Le juge Rebecca Monroe joue les hirondelles … Tu imagines quand hirondelles et castors se retrouvent au lit …

- Non, je préfère ne pas imaginer ce bestiaire masqué … à poil, grimaça Kate.

- Et à plumes …, ajouta-t-il, amusé. Mais, je n'ai pas trouvé Gates encore …

Kate releva les yeux de son écran, et se tourna vers lui, se demandant s'il cherchait vraiment le Capitaine dans la liste.

- Parce qu'elle n'est pas sur cette liste ! lui lança-t-elle comme une évidence, d'un ton un peu exaspéré.

- Tu n'en sais rien … Peut-être que si …, répondit-il, tout en lisant les noms inscrits sur les documents.

- Et si, ce que je ne crois pas une seconde, elle s'y trouvait, tu voudrais vraiment savoir ? Imaginer mon patron, que tu vois tous les jours ou presque, … participant à ce genre de soirées ?

Il eut l'air de réfléchir, comme s'il se posait réellement la question.

- Oui ! s'exclama-t-il, tout sourire.

Elle se contenta de soupirer, avant de se replonger dans sa recherche sur l'ordinateur.

- En tout cas, ne me dis plus rien … Je préfère ne pas savoir ce que font tous ces gens de leurs nuits …, fit-elle remarquer.

Pendant quelques secondes, ils restèrent silencieux, côte à côte, chacun concentré sur sa recherche.

- Oh … mon … Dieu ! s'exclama tout à coup Rick, l'air sidéré, retournant brusquement la feuille comme pour ne pas voir le nom qu'il venait de découvrir.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Kate, sans se détourner de son écran.

- Non … Rien … Je vais essayer d'oublier ce que je viens de voir…, répondit Rick, tout en grimaçant, l'air dégoûté.

- Quoi, Castle ? Qui as-tu vu ? demanda-t-elle, la curiosité piquée au vif.

- Je ne pourrai plus jamais le regarder dans les yeux …, continua-t-il, comme totalement perdu dans ses propres réflexions, sous le choc de sa découverte.

- Castle ! Dis-moi ! s'exclama-t-elle, impatiente, se tournant vers lui, cette fois-ci très intéressée.

- Bob !

- Bob Weldon ? Le maire ? fit-elle, aussi surprise que lui.

- Tu connais un autre Bob ? grimaça-t-il, effaré d'imaginer son ami participer à des soirées libertines.

- Tu vois, ça n'a rien de drôle de savoir ce que font ces gens de leur vie privée.

- Bob ..., soupira-t-il, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à réaliser. Quand je pense qu'à chaque fois qu'on a joué au golf le dimanche matin, il revenait peut-être d'une soirée débridée, où il s'était déguisé … en … en quoi d'ailleurs ?

Incapable de résister à la curiosité, il retourna la feuille en quête de l'animal fétiche de son ami le maire.

- Castle … Tu te fais du mal …, fit remarquer Kate avec un sourire taquin.

- En perroquet … Un perroquet, Kate ! Le maire de New-York en perroquet …

Elle éclata de rire, autant parce qu'elle imaginait Robert Weldon, nu, arborant fièrement un masque à plumes multicolores censées représenter un perroquet, que parce que Rick enchaînait les grimaces dégoûtées.

- Bob a le droit de prendre du bon temps comme tout le monde …, et comme il en a envie, fit-elle remarquer, tentant de dédramatiser.

-Avec un masque de perroquet ? Et deux cent personnes qui le reluquent ? répondit-il, toujours sidéré.

- Pourquoi pas ? sourit-elle. Ce n'est pas notre délire, mais sois un peu ouvert d'esprit.

- Je suis ouvert d'esprit … quand il ne s'agit pas de mes amis …, marmonna-t-il.

- Tu sais, Bob serait aussi surpris s'il savait tout ce que l'on fait dans l'intimité …, constata—t-elle, essayant de se reconcentrer sur sa recherche. Que penserait-il s'il savait que tu aimes recouvrir mes seins et mes fesses de crème Chantilly ou de caramel pour … les déguster ?

Il la regarda en souriant, son esprit aussitôt envahi par la vision délicieuse des seins et des fesses de sa femme, et la réminiscence des sensations exquises qu'il ressentait quand il s'adonnait à ce petit plaisir.

- Bob n'en penserait sûrement que du bien ! C'est tout à fait normal ça …, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Et ça te plairait qu'à chaque fois qu'il me voit il imagine ma poitrine recouverte de Chantilly parce qu'il a connaissance de ce détail de notre intimité ? continua Kate, essayant de lui faire comprendre les choses.

Il grimaça, rien qu'à cette idée plus que dérangeante.

- Et que penserait-il du fait qu'on soit restés coincés dans les toilettes de l'avion lors de notre week-end à Barcelone … parce que Monsieur mon mari voulait absolument réaliser un de ses fantasmes à 10 000 mètres d'altitude ?

- Il trouverait ça peut-être un peu déplacé … Quoique … Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si on est restés coincés ! Le verrou était bloqué …, expliqua-t-il, pour sa défense. Et avoue que c'était absolument génial …

- On est restés coincés plus d'une heure, Castle ! s'offusqua-t-elle.

- C'est un détail ça …, répondit-il avec un sourire. Et puis si tu avais bien voulu que j'appelle au secours, on serait venu nous libérer plus tôt.

- On aurait ameuté tous les passagers oui, bonjour la honte … Tout ça pour dire que je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde sache comment on aime prendre du plaisir tous les deux …, et toi non plus, ça ne te plairait pas. Alors respecte l'intimité des autres.

- Je respecte leur intimité … mais il faut bien enquêter …

- Tu n'enquête pas, tu cherches des scoops, affirma-t-elle, se tournant de nouveau vers son écran. Tu ne veux pas te rendre utile autrement qu'en farfouillant dans cette liste ? Ce n'est pas ça qui va nous aider à trouver qui a tué Victor.

- Je suis très utile …, quand on devra aller enquêter sous couverture à l'une de leurs soirées, on saura qui est qui … ce sera bien plus facile.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de relever de nouveau les yeux vers lui, stupéfaite.

- On n'ira pas enquêter sous couverture dans une soirée libertine, Castle …, affirma-t-elle, comme une évidence.

- On n'aura peut-être pas le choix …, fit-il remarquer avec un sourire. Ce serait … trop … marrant …

- Tomber sur Bob en perroquet ? Ou sur Rebecca Monroe en hirondelle ? lui fit-elle, sceptique.

- Non, pas ça …, ça ce serait dégoûtant …, répondit-il, faisant la moue. Mais, c'est une confrérie du sexe, Kate ! Il y a forcément un truc bien mystérieux à découvrir là-bas.

- Il y a surtout deux-cent personnes à poil …

- Ne me dis pas que ne trouverais pas ça marrant ? lui lança-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Oui, tiens, pourquoi pas ? Je pourrai mettre la petite tenue que tu m'as offerte pour la St Valentin et que tu aimes tant, pour me fondre dans le décor, qu'en dis-tu ?

Il la regarda, absolument sidéré, réalisant qu'enquêter sous couverture dans une soirée libertine serait finalement une très mauvaise idée. Vraiment très mauvaise idée. Le regard lubrique et carnassier de Dauriac posé sur Kate lui revint en tête. Tous ces hommes qui allaient dévorer sa femme du regard, et la désirer. Non. Ce serait au-delà du supportable, et il finirait sûrement par tuer quelqu'un.

- Euh … oublie l'enquête sous couverture ... Je risquerais d'y commettre un meurtre …, avoua-t-il.

- Tu vois, on arrive toujours à tomber d'accord, lui lança Kate, avec un grand sourire satisfait.

- Mais je pense à quelque chose …, reprit Rick, tout en feuilletant la précieuse liste. Tous ces gens très sérieux qui s'adonnent au libertinage, si ça se savait, imagine le scandale pour certains. Je pense à Bob par exemple … ça lui coûterait sa réélection …

- Tu crois que Victor aurait pu faire chanter quelqu'un, histoire de se faire de l'argent encore plus facilement ? demanda-t-elle, comprenant où il voulait en venir.

- C'est une possibilité …

- Mais ces gens sont puissants, fit remarquer Kate. Ils ont des relations et bien des moyens de faire taire un jeune homme comme Victor … plutôt que de l'empoisonner … ça indique un mobile plus personnel.

- Hum …, répondit-il, pensif. Et tu as trouvé quelque chose sur Lucile Weyburn ?

- Non. Mis à part qu'elle est mariée au Capitaine Brad Weyburn de la 3ème Compagnie du FDNY …, rien …, soupira Kate en s'adossant dans son fauteuil.

- Weyburn …, voyons voir …, répondit Rick en parcourant la liste rapidement.

- A priori, elle vit à New-York depuis trois ans …, et rien d'autre à signaler.

- Monsieur et Madame … Libellule, c'est bien ça. Ils ont tous les deux le grade de maître au sein de « _Plaisir masqué_ », annonça Castle.

- Oui. Mais si Lucile n'était pas à la fête hier après-midi, comme Dauriac l'a dit, elle ne peut pas avoir empoisonné Victor, constata Kate.

- Sauf qu'on ne sait pas vraiment à quelle heure Victor a été empoisonné, ni même à quelle heure il a quitté Englewood pour rejoindre New-York, et atterrir au _Belleclaire Hôtel_ …

- Mais même si l'ADN correspond, ça prouvera qu'elle couchait avec lui et qu'elle était dans la chambre, pas qu'elle l'a empoisonné. Surtout que si je devais empoisonner mon amant, j'éviterais de me retrouver dans son lit au moment de sa mort …

- Ton amant ?

- Façon de parler, Castle …, sourit Kate, comme une évidence.

- Et si ce n'est pas elle ? Comment on va faire ? On n'a aucun moyen de savoir qui était présent hier …, on ne sait pas à quel moment il a été empoisonné …

- Dans le pire des cas, on aura sept-cent couples à interroger …

-Castle lui lança un regard interdit, se demandant un instant si elle était sérieuse. Mais il n'y avait aucun doute. Elle l'était. Elle y passerait des semaines s'il le fallait, mais elle trouverait ce qui était arrivé à Victor Harper, peu importe le nombre de personnes à interroger.

- Il faudrait creuser aussi du côté de Dauriac, suggéra Castle. A mon avis, il est louche …

- C'est l'avis de mon mari jaloux … ou de mon redoutable coéquipier ? lui lança-t-elle avec un sourire, pas vraiment dupe quant aux raisons pour lesquelles Rick se méfiait de Dauriac.

- Les deux …, reconnut Castle, avec une petite moue. Ok, il m'agace à te reluquer comme ça tout le temps … mais il n'y a pas que ça …

- En tout cas, sa boîte est clean. Les gars n'ont rien trouvé le concernant. Et puis il a été plutôt coopératif malgré tout jusque-là, fit remarquer Kate.

- Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Mais il est trop charmant, trop sûr de lui, pour ne pas cacher quelque chose.

- Tu crois qu'il a quelque chose à voir avec la mort de Victor ?

- Peut-être … Je ne sais pas.

- Il avait l'air vraiment surpris et affligé quand on lui a appris.

- Et si Victor avait découvert le secret de « _Plaisir masqué_ » ? suggéra Castle. Un secret à même de créer un bouleversement considérable …. Une révélation titanesque … Quelque chose que Dauriac aurait voulu protéger à tout prix …

Kate le regarda avec un sourire, toujours amusée, quand il se lançait dans ses grandes théories loufoques. Elle s'étonnait qu'il n'ait pas déjà mentionné l'existence d'un trésor qu'on ne pourrait découvrir qu'en résolvant une série d'énigmes.

- Et quel serait le mystérieux secret de « _Plaisir masqué_ » ? demanda-t-elle, avec son petit air sceptique.

Il eut l'air de réfléchir une fraction de seconde.

- Je ne sais pas …, finit-il par avouer. Mais Dauriac cache quelque chose. Je le sens.

- Que veux-tu qu'il cache ?

- C'est une confrérie, Kate. Il y a toujours un truc louche dans une confrérie, un mystère à élucider. C'est évident …

Elle soupira, tout en se levant.

- Castle … Ce ne sont pas les francs-maçons, non plus ni une confrérie séculaire. C'est une confrérie du sexe, fondée il y a deux ans …je ne vois pas quel mystère elle pourrait dissimuler.

- Moi, non plus … mais je finirai bien par trouver, répondit-il, déjà perdu dans ses réflexions.

Elle le regarda avec un petit sourire, amusée par l'air concentré qu'il prenait quand il réfléchissait. Elle pouvait presque deviner toutes les théories qui devaient se bousculer dans sa tête en ce moment même.

-Je te laisse méditer … Je vais voir Gates pour faire le point, annonça-t-elle, en s'éloignant vers la porte.

-Ok.

_Vingt minutes plus tard …_

Quand elle rejoignit de nouveau la salle de travail, refermant la porte dans son dos, Rick, debout contre le mur, était le nez penché au-dessus de son petit carnet en train de griffonner.

- Bon, je viens d'avoir Ryan. Ils seront là d'ici deux minutes avec Lucile Weyburn, annonça-t-elle, en se postant face à lui, observant son air concentré.

- Ok, répondit-il, sans lever les yeux de son carnet. Et Gates ? Tu lui as dit pour Weldon ?

- Non. Pas besoin pour le moment. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Tu n'es pas en train de trafiquer les scores ? lui fit-elle, avec un petit sourire, intriguée, et méfiante, s'approchant plus près de lui, pour regarder elle-aussi l'intérieur du carnet.

- Non …, répondit-il, l'air très sérieux. 140 points pour toi. Et pour moi …

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, si bien qu'elle releva la tête pour le regarder, quêtant la suite. Elle vit tout de suite à ses yeux malicieux, qui se perdirent dans les siens, ce qu'il avait en tête. Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir davantage, et pressa doucement sa bouche contre la sienne, le temps d'un baiser.

- Et pour moi, ça fait 130 points maintenant …, fit-il doucement, son souffle se mêlant au sien.

Il ne voulait que réduire l'écart avec sa muse, qui avait pris une belle avance au tableau des scores. Mais chaque nouveau baiser qu'ils avaient échangés depuis ce matin réveillait, un peu plus intensément, son envie d'elle. Ce n'était, à chaque fois, qu'une sensation agréable et diffuse, qui remontait du fond de son ventre, stimulée par la tendresse et la chaleur des baisers de Kate. Mais s'il n'y prenait pas garde, ce doux plaisir se muait en quelques secondes en une envie furieuse. Et à chaque nouveau baiser, même le plus chaste et léger, il sentait que Kate en était au même point que lui dans le contrôle de ce désir qui s'intensifiait petit à petit. Elle était bien plus raisonnable que lui, surtout au poste, où jamais elle ne s'autorisait d'écart en la matière, limitant les tendres effusions au minimum. Mais il constatait qu'aujourd'hui elle s'était très facilement laissée prendre au jeu. L'appât du gain, en l'occurrence son corps à la merci de tous ses fantasmes, serait-il plus fort chez sa muse que son professionnalisme ? Sans aucun doute. Et cela l'enthousiasmait.

Ravie de s'être laissée avoir par surprise, et pas vexée le moins du monde, elle lui sourit, avant de déposer à son tour un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- 170 pour moi …, chuchota-t-elle, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son homme.

Elle y vit cette intensité qui la renversait à chaque fois, doux mélange d'amour et de désir, alors qu'il passait une main dans le creux de son dos pour la prendre tout contre lui. Elle était incapable de résister à ce regard-là, et le laissa, avec plaisir, déposer à son tour un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Et 160 …, murmura-t-il tout contre sa bouche, qui jouait à effleurer sensuellement la sienne.

Elle se contenta de sourire, l'enlaçant par la taille. Et comme si elle ne se souciait plus ni du jeu, ni de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, il sentit ses mains venir caresser ses fesses à travers son jean, tout en le pressant contre elle.

- Hey ! Mes fesses ! sourit-il doucement, repensant à l'interdiction, qu'il avait eu, lui, de laisser ses mains s'aventurer sur les fesses de sa muse quelques heures plus tôt.

- Moi, j'ai le droit …, répondit-elle, avec son petit air coquin.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Parce qu'ici tu es sur mon territoire … Je décide …

- Hum … C'e n'est pas faux … Vas-y, fais toi plaisir avec mes fesses alors …, lui murmura-t-il d'une voix chaude et suave, ne résistant pas davantage à sa bouche appétissante à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

Il happa tendrement sa lèvre inférieure, l'effleura, la mordilla, la câlina, savourant le soupir de plaisir de Kate, et ses mains qui chérissaient ses fesses avec envie. Il la sentit se laisser aller, comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait au poste.. Il l'adorait plus encore, si tant est que ce soit possible, quand elle laissait ses désirs prendre le pas sur sa raison. Ils avaient oublié leur jeu, les scores, pour se retrouver dans leur bulle de plaisir, et se laisser prendre quelques secondes au jeu des lèvres qui se pressaient, gourmandes, des langues qui s'effleuraient, brûlantes, grisés par l'envie qui s'emparait d'eux. C'était ce que Rick souhaitait : avoir envie d'elle encore et encore aujourd'hui, et attiser peu à peu son désir à elle-aussi, pour intensifier leurs retrouvailles câlines en fin de journée. Et cela fonctionnait à merveille. Néanmoins, il fallait savoir s'arrêter à temps, avant que couper court à leur désir ne devienne insoutenable. Alors doucement, ils tempérèrent leurs ardeurs et calmèrent l'impatience de leurs baisers, pour desserrer l'étreinte de leurs corps et de leurs bouches.

- Ce jeu va nous rendre dingues …, sourit Kate, en s'éloignant de lui pour rassembler les documents de la confrérie éparpillés sur la table.

- Je t'avais dit que tu allais adorer, répondit-il, tentant de calmer ce désir impatient qui brûlait toujours en lui.

- C'est terriblement frustrant, avoua-t-elle, s'appliquant à faire une pile avec les feuilles pour les ranger dans le dossier « _Plaisir masqué_ ».

Il la regardait s'évertuer à se concentrer sur tout autre chose que lui pour oublier qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'être dans ses bras.

- Et terriblement excitant …, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Tu sais, si c'est trop frustrant … on peut peut-être s'échapper d'ici et …

- On a une suspecte qui va arriver, Castle … mais tout à l'heure, rendez-vous à vingt-et-une heures, ok ? fit-elle en le regardant avec un grand sourire.

- Un rendez-vous coquin ? lança-t-il, surpris, et tout émoustillé rien qu'à cette idée.

-Oui …, répondit-elle, d'un air mutin.

- Où ? reprit-il, impatient d'en savoir plus.

- Mystère …, sourit-elle, en s'éloignant dans le couloir. Surveille tes messages … Tu ne seras pas déçu d'avoir attendu.

- J'adore les mystères …, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, en lui emboîtant le pas.

Il allait mourir d'impatience et de curiosité en attendant ce rendez-vous. Il se demandait bien quelle idée Kate pouvait avoir eu pour sa surprise sexy, et où elle allait lui demander de la retrouver. Sûrement pas au loft. Peut-être dans son appartement. Il leur arrivait d'y trouver refuge de temps en temps pour fuir les tornades rouquines qui vivaient avec eux. A moins que ce ne soit totalement ailleurs. Mais où ? Il la savait capable de l'étonner et de le surprendre comme jamais. Et il savait qu'elle disait vrai. Il ne serait pas déçu. Au contraire, il savait déjà qu'elle allait le faire mourir de plaisir.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

_Salle d'interrogatoire, 12__ème__ District, 18h._

Derrière la vitre sans tain, alors que Castle s'était absenté pour répondre à un appel de Martha, Beckett et les gars, observaient les réactions de Lulu Weyburn, qui patientait, seule, dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Son ADN avait été prélevé, malgré ses objections initiales, et immédiatement transmis au laboratoire d'expertise scientifique. Etant donné l'heure déjà bien avancée, il faudrait sans doute attendre le lendemain matin pour avoir la preuve concrète, du moins ils l'espéraient, que cette femme était bien celle qui avait partagé les derniers instants de la vie de Victor dans la chambre 301. Elle s'était offusquée qu'on puisse prélever ainsi son ADN comme si elle était une vulgaire criminelle, mais les gars lui avaient clairement fait comprendre que ce serait le meilleur moyen de l'innocenter, et que de toute façon, ils obtiendraient un mandat pour effectuer ce prélèvement tôt ou tard. Elle avait fini par céder, se disant sans doute que coopérer jouerait en sa faveur, qu'elle ait ou non quelque chose à se reprocher.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, elle avait fait une arrivée très remarquée, escortée par Ryan et Esposito qui étaient allés la trouver sur son lieu de travail, dans les bureaux de « _Sexy Dreams_ ». A peine avait-elle passé un pied hors de l'ascenseur que les regards de la gent masculine présente au poste s'étaient aussitôt posés sur les formes plantureuses de cette femme, joliment mises en valeur par la robe bleue au décolleté plongeant qu'elle arborait. Comme habituée à attirer l'attention, elle ne s'était pas souciée le moins du monde que les hommes la dévisagent ainsi, et, sans un regard vers eux, elle s'était contentée de se laisser entraîner vers la salle d'interrogatoire, le visage fermé, l'air soucieuse.

- Elle a dit quelque chose ? demanda Beckett à l'intention des gars, tout en scrutant la jeune femme, qui semblait un peu perdue.

- Non, pas grand-chose, répondit Ryan. Dauriac l'avait prévenue pour Victor. Et elle savait aussi qu'on allait venir l'interroger à cause de cette photo.

- Ils sont plutôt proches tous les deux, constata Kate.

- Oui, on se serre les coudes entre compatriotes, ajouta Ryan.

- Elle a dit qu'elle ne savait rien concernant la mort de Victor, et qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis la soirée de jeudi, continua Esposito.

- Jeudi, c'est le jour où la photo a été enregistrée sur le téléphone, fit remarquer Kate.

- Oui. Elle a commencé par dire qu'elle ne voyait pas le rapport entre cette photo et ce qui était arrivé à Victor.

- Comme Dauriac en fait …

- Et puis elle a dû penser qu'il était préférable de se montrer coopérative, et nous a suivis sans souci, expliqua Esposito.

- Elle semble inquiète, constata Kate, observant le visage soucieux de Lulu Louise.

- Oui, plutôt … répondit Ryan.

- Mais est-ce que c'est parce qu'elle a empoisonné Victor, ou parce qu'elle a peur qu'on ne la croit coupable alors qu'elle est innocente ? se demanda Kate, comme si elle pensait à haute voix.

- Ou bien simplement parce que c'est la première fois qu'elle a affaire à des flics …, ajouta Ryan.

- En tout cas, elle est encore plus sexy qu'en photo, fit remarquer Esposito avec une petite mimique souriante en contemplant la jeune femme et son décolleté.

- Elle a de l'allure, oui, fit Ryan, observant lui-aussi leur suspecte avec un œil très masculin.

- De l'allure ? lui lança Eposito en le regardant d'un air ahuri, étonné par cette expression désuète.

- Oui … elle est …, reprit Ryan, cherchant le mot juste.

- Canon …

- Elégante …

- Hein ? fit Esposito, lui lançant un regard dérouté. Elle n'est pas élégante, elle est torride !

Alors que les gars commentaient à mots plus ou moins couverts le physique de Lulu Weyburn, Kate ne les écoutant que d'une oreille, observait la jeune femme, se disant qu'elle était effectivement vraiment jolie. Elle avait beau être extrêmement maquillée et apprêtée, elle devinait en elle une beauté simple, naturelle et innocente. Sa longue chevelure brune, vaporeuse, tombait avec légèreté sur ses épaules dénudées, accentuant la sensualité qui émanait d'elle. Ses yeux verts scrutaient la pièce avec appréhension, se portant sur le moindre élément à même d'attirer leur attention, avant, de temps en temps, tête baissée, de simplement fixer ses mains jointes sur la table. Kate remarqua que, de son pouce et son index, elle faisait machinalement tourner légèrement l'alliance qu'elle portait à la main gauche. Ce petit geste l'attendrit sans le vouloir, sans doute parce que c'était une des petites habitudes qu'elle avait elle-même adoptée. Quand elle s'inquiétait, ou qu'elle réfléchissait, ou bien que ses pensées divaguaient vers Rick, il lui arrivait, elle-aussi, de caresser du bout du doigt son alliance, et de s'amuser à la faire tourner. La femme qu'elle avait devant les yeux, malgré le peu qu'elle laissait entrevoir de ce qu'elle était pour l'instant, ne ressemblait pas à la libertine sûre d'elle, peut-être un peu dominatrice, qu'elle s'était imaginée. Certes, elle était sexy, aguicheuse dans son apparence, mais il se dégageait aussi d'elle une fragilité, qui à son sens, sautait aux yeux.

Quand Castle passa la porte de la salle d'observation, tout en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche, Kate se tourna aussitôt vers lui.

- Tout va bien avec Martha ? s'enquit-elle tout de suite.

- Oui, oui, répondit-il avec un sourire. C'était juste pour nous prévenir qu'il y aura du monde au loft ce soir. Elle organise une soirée qi gong avec ses partenaires de scène …

- Du qi gong ? fit Ryan. Ça se mange ?

Castle le regarda d'un air complètement dépité.

- C'est un sport qui permet de lutter contre le stress, expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin à l'intention de Ryan.

- Allez, Castle, on va interroger notre suspecte, fit Kate en s'avançant vers la porte.

- On peut s'en charger, Beckett, si vous voulez, fit remarquer Esposito avec un petit sourire qui pointait sous son air sérieux.

- Oui, c'est vrai, ajouta Ryan, a priori très motivé pour cet interrogatoire.

Kate se retourna pour les dévisager tous les deux.

- Je viens de passer cinq minutes à vous entendre fantasmer devant cette fille, et son corps sublime, et vous voudriez que je vous laisse l'interroger, vous vous moquez de moi ?

- On est des professionnels …

- Oui, bien-sûr … quand ce ne sont pas vos hormones qui pensent à la place de votre cerveau, leur lança-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Pourquoi Castle il a le droit de l'interroger lui ? marmonna Ryan.

- Je suis son partenaire, moi, affirma fièrement Rick. Et j'ai été sage …

Il regarda les gars avec un petit sourire malin qui les fit grimacer plus encore.

- Tu parles …, grogna Esposito.

- Et quand on est marié avec une femme flic, on ne fantasme pas sur les suspectes … sinon, on est mort ! continua Castle.

- Ouais, tu parles …, grogna à son tour Ryan.

- Castle, tais-toi, donc ! lui asséna Kate avec fermeté. Et viens …

Elle disparut dans le couloir, et Rick se hâta de lui emboîter le pas, refermant la porte dans son dos. Mais avant d'entrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire, elle se retourna vers lui et le regarda avec son air sévère.

- Ne t'avise pas de laisser traîner tes yeux n'importe où, Castle, sinon …, l'avertit-elle, très sérieusement.

- Euh … oui …, répondit-il presque timidement. Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi qui …

- Chut ! N'en rajoute pas non plus …, soupira-t-elle.

Il aimait la sentir jalouse. Il ne lui avait jamais laissé la possibilité d'avoir la moindre crainte, bien au contraire. Il ne regardait plus du tout les femmes de la même façon depuis qu'il était avec Kate, bien avant même qu'ils ne soient officiellement en couple. Mais il était un homme, et elle savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait empêcher qu'il ait de temps en temps l'œil distrait. De même qu'il n'était pas dupe quand le regard de sa muse croisait le corps athlétique d'un autre homme, et il ne manquait pas de s'en offusquer, ce qui l'amusait beaucoup. Elle en jouait, titillant volontairement sa jalousie. Et ça fonctionnait à merveille. Lui avait tout intérêt à ne pas en jouer, car Kate était réellement terrifiante. Il avait toujours su qu'elle était jalouse, même si elle essayait de le cacher. Et ce dès les premiers temps de leur collaboration d'ailleurs, alors même qu'ils n'étaient que partenaires. Elle se contentait de lui lancer des petites piques, et il voyait bien les airs qu'elle prenait quand une fille venait lui tourner autour, ou que lui-même montrait un trop grand intérêt pour une jolie femme. Déjà à l'époque, il adorait ça. Et le mariage n'avait rien changé, pour son plus grand bonheur. Elle était tellement attendrissante quand elle était jalouse. Il aimait ce petit côté possessif, qu'elle tentait de dissimuler bien souvent. Il aimait l'idée de lui appartenir, et rien ne le rendait plus heureux que de l'entendre lui chuchoter « _Tu es à moi_ », comme elle le faisait parfois. Il était son homme, et il aimait croire que celle qui osait s'approcher de lui mettait réellement sa vie en danger.

_Pendant ce temps-là, dans la salle d'interrogatoire …_

Lulu savait que ces policiers qui étaient venus la chercher étaient certainement en train de l'observer derrière la vitre sans tain, guettant ses réactions. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien leurs méthodes, malheureusement. Des méthodes pas si différentes d'un pays à l'autre. Elle n'avait pas été surprise quand elle avait vu ces lieutenants débarquer au bureau parce que François l'avait prévenue. Il l'avait appelée, lui disant qu'il sortait tout juste du poste où on l'avait interrogé concernant la mort de Victor. Et il lui avait parlé de cette photo que la police avait retrouvée sur le téléphone portable de la victime. Elle avait compris qu'il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de révéler, bien entendu, que la femme au masque de libellule, c'était elle. Malgré tous ses défauts, François était quelqu'un d'honnête et de franc, qui n'irait pas mentir à la police pour ce genre de choses. Jamais il ne mettrait sa carrière en jeu, ni son entreprise, ni sa confrérie, symboles de sa réussite et de son ascension sociale. Il ne comprenait pas que la police veuille l'interroger, elle, juste pour cette photo qui était tout à fait banale à ses yeux. Il ne lui avait pas posé la moindre question d'ailleurs à ce sujet, tant le partage de photographies et vidéos était chose courante au sein de la confrérie. Il ne lui était, a priori, même pas venu à l'idée qu'elle puisse avoir réellement un lien avec la mort de Victor. Il s'était surtout inquiété du fait que l'enquête était bel et bien lancée, et que la police avait maintenant entre les mains la liste complète des membres de « _Plaisir masqué _». Il ne savait pas s'il devait avertir tout le monde de ce qui était arrivé à Victor, et de l'investigation de la police, ou bien s'il valait mieux attendre de voir la tournure que prenaient les événements. Elle lui avait conseillé d'attendre avant d'alerter leurs confrères, expliquant que cela n'avait peut-être rien à voir avec eux, et qu'il était inutile de les affoler avant d'en savoir plus. Il redoutait également une enquête très poussée qui n'amène les flics à mettre leur nez dans des éléments n'ayant rien à voir avec Victor. Là encore, elle avait tenté d'apaiser ses craintes.

Maintenant, elle se retrouvait là, dans cette salle d'interrogatoire, avec l'impression d'être subitement plongée dans une de ces séries policières américaines qu'elle regardait assidûment quand elle vivait encore en France. Sauf que là, c'était la réalité. Et elle n'en menait pas large. Elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Concernant Victor tout du moins. Elle n'avait aucun rapport avec tout ça, excepté le fait qu'il soit mort en lui faisant l'amour. C'était un détail, certes, mais pour les flics, ça allait prendre du sens. Et s'ils poussaient l'investigation un peu plus loin, jusqu'en France, son cauchemar allait recommencer. Elle risquait gros. Elle craignait la réaction de Brad quand il apprendrait qu'elle avait retrouvé seule Victor. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de peine. Elle redoutait aussi les réactions des gens, de ses collègues et amis quand ils sauraient ce qui s'était passé. Et elle s'inquiétait aussi pour la confrérie. Ces flics ne lui avaient pas dit grand-chose en venant la chercher. Simplement qu'ils voulaient éclaircir certains points concernant sa relation avec Victor. Mais elle craignait qu'ils n'aient des éléments incriminant à son encontre, ou que quelqu'un l'ait vue à l'hôtel hier soir. Dans tous les cas, elle ne dirait rien tant qu'on ne lui aurait pas fourni une preuve concrète qu'elle se trouvait en compagnie de Victor au moment de sa mort.

Quand Kate et Rick entrèrent dans la salle d'interrogatoire, elle leva les yeux vers eux, et les observa, guettant leurs premiers mots.

- Madame Weyburn, je suis le Lieutenant Beckett, et voici Richard Castle, annonça Kate, alors qu'ils s'asseyaient tous deux face à elle.

La jeune femme se contenta d'acquiescer du regard, scrutant fébrilement les éléments du dossier que Kate venait de poser sur la table. Elle savait qui ils étaient. François lui avait parlé de ce couple d'enquêteurs. Il lui avait vanté les charmes de cette femme flic, et, ne reculant devant aucun défi, il avait bien l'intention de la convaincre de venir découvrir les plaisirs du libertinage. Elle lui avait fait gentiment remarquer qu'étant donné que cette flic menait l'enquête au sein de la confrérie, il y avait très peu de chance qu'elle finisse un jour par accepter. Mais François était persuadé de toujours réussir à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. En tout cas, il avait omis de mentionner que son mari était tout aussi séduisant.

- Vous comprenez bien l'anglais ? demanda d'abord Beckett, voulant s'assurer que la suspecte comprendrait les questions qu'on lui poserait.

- Oui, bien-sûr, répondit Lulu avec un charmant petit accent français, soutenant le regard de Castle qui la fixait.

Bizarrement, il ne la regardait pas réellement, du moins pas comme elle avait l'habitude que les hommes la regardent. Elle ne voyait pas dans ses yeux cette lueur de désir qu'elle observait généralement dans le regard de quasiment tous les hommes qui la contemplaient. Elle aimait faire cet effet-là à la gent masculine. Elle avait toujours aimé ça. Et même en étant marié avec Brad qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur, sentir le désir dans les yeux des hommes qu'ils fréquentaient au sein de la confrérie, ou bien tout simplement qu'ils étaient amenés à croiser au quotidien, la ravissait. Elle en avait même besoin. Et d'ailleurs Brad aimait qu'on la regarde ainsi. Les hommes, en général, cherchaient à attirer son regard, ses œillades, à voir naître son sourire. Mais cet homme, Richard Castle, posait sur elle un regard dénué de désir, et empreint d'une énigmatique neutralité, comme si son seul objectif était de lire le fond de ses pensées. Cet apparent désintérêt pour sa personne l'intrigua. Elle détestait plus que tout être transparente dans le regard des hommes. Il était inconcevable qu'un homme ne manifeste pas un signe de désir, d'envie ou au moins un minimum d'intérêt pour la femme qu'elle était. Cette indifférence l'agaçait, et la stimulait en même temps pour mettre en avant la séductrice qu'elle était. Après tout, autant donner à ces flics ce qu'ils devaient s'imaginer d'elle. Ainsi au moins, elle ne laisserait pas paraître ses inquiétudes.

- Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ? continua Kate en ouvrant le dossier pour en sortir des photos et documents.

- Oui, répondit simplement Lulu, sans même jeter un œil vers Beckett.

Kate avait remarqué que, d'emblée, le regard de Lulu Weyburn s'était posé sur Castle, pour ne quasiment plus s'en détacher. Elle l'observait, avec ce petit air à la fois innocent et aguicheur, comme si les craintes qu'elle semblait avoir il y a quelques minutes encore, s'étaient évaporées d'un seul coup. Kate surveillait Rick du coin de l'œil, mais celui-ci restait étonnement impassible. Elle le connaissait bien. Il était plutôt faible devant les femmes, non pas qu'il se laissât charmer – il n'avait pas intérêt d'ailleurs – mais il aimait plaire lui-aussi, comme tout un chacun, et quand une jolie femme lui faisait du gringue, il adoptait parfois ce sourire béat qui avait le don de l'agacer au plus haut point. Pour l'instant, en tout cas, Rick se contentait d'observer très professionnellement leur suspecte, soit qu'il ait réellement eu peur de sa petite menace pré-interrogatoire, ce dont elle doutait vraiment, soit qu'au final son décolleté affriolant n'eut pas d'effet sur lui, ce dont elle doutait aussi.

- Nous avons retrouvé sur le téléphone de la victime cette photo, commença Beckett, en faisant glisser vers Lulu l'agrandissement de la photographie. C'est bien vous avec Victor ?

La jeune femme délaissa un instant la cible de ses regards aguicheurs pour se concentrer sur la photo.

- Oui. C'était jeudi dernier, lors d'une soirée organisée par la confrérie, expliqua-t-elle, regardant pour la première fois vraiment Beckett.

- Vous lui avez envoyé cette photo ? demanda Castle.

- Oui, répondit Lulu, reportant ses yeux sur lui, avec un léger sourire.

Rick avait immédiatement compris à quel petit jeu jouait cette femme. Etre la cible de ses attentions n'aurait pas été pour lui déplaire s'il n'avait pas eu pleinement conscience qu'elle aurait adressé les mêmes œillades et les mêmes sourires enjôleurs à n'importe quel homme à ce moment précis. Elle était l'alter-ego au masculin de Dauriac, en moins perverse a priori. Etant sa bonne amie et compatriote, elle avait dû discuter de l'affaire avec lui, et elle n'était sans doute pas sans savoir non plus que Beckett était sa femme, ce qui ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde pour tenter de le charmer, de manière très subtile, certes, mais tout de même. Il se fit la réflexion qu'entre François Dauriac et Lulu Weyburn, ils étaient servis. Pensant à son ami Bob Weldon, il espérait que cette confrérie ne soit pas un repaire de tous les séducteurs compulsifs qu'il existât à New-York.

- Pourquoi lui avoir envoyé cette photo ? continua-t-il.

Tout le monde échange des photos ou des vidéos pendant ou après ces soirées. On les partage, on les diffuse … ça permet de faire durer le plaisir au-delà du simple orgasme … si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, Monsieur Castle, expliqua-t-elle d'un air suggestif.

- Euh … oui …, balbutia-t-il.

Il faillit répondre instinctivement à son sourire, mais la petite voix de la raison, une petite voix qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Kate, lui intima de rester de marbre. Cette femme était aussi sexy en vrai qu'en photo, mais c'est tout autre chose qui attirait son attention. Sans vraiment qu'il sache quoi précisément, au-delà même du fait qu'elle était leur principale suspecte, elle l'intriguait davantage pour l'histoire qu'elle semblait dissimuler que pour son joli minois. Et comme toujours, il fallait qu'il comprenne. Il réfléchissait donc, tout en observant ses réactions aux questions de Beckett. Elle avait eu l'air plutôt soucieuse et intimidée à première vue, mais en quelques secondes, c'était comme si la séductrice et la femme fatale qui étaient en elle avaient repris le dessus. Jouer ce rôle qu'elle maîtrisait à la perfection était-il un moyen pour elle de contrôler ses émotions ? Ou de mieux préserver ses secrets ? Ou bien était-ce le reflet de sa personnalité tout simplement ? Il se demandait si Lulu pouvait être la veuve noire qu'il soupçonnait. A première vue, malgré son apparente innocence, elle avait tout de la femme prête à tout pour attirer dans sa toile l'homme sur lequel elle avait jeté son dévolu.

- Madame Weyburn, reprit Kate plus sèchement, agacée par l'allusion sexuelle non dissimulées que Lulu venait de lancer à son mari. Quels rapports entreteniez-vous avec Victor ?

Il travaillait pour la confrérie. Et il faisait très bien ce pour quoi il était payé, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir, répondit-t-elle un brin provocatrice, tant elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était certainement pas le but de la question.

- Ce qu'on veut savoir, c'est si vous avez couché avec lui, continua Kate, toujours aussi froidement.

- A votre avis ? lança-t-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux.

- On n'est pas là pour jouer aux devinettes, Madame Weybrun. Avez-vous couché avec lui ? insista Kate avec fermeté.

- Oui, sourit-elle, comme si elle en tirait une certaine fierté.

- Quand ? Et où ? enchaîna Beckett.

- La semaine dernière, la confrérie a organisé deux soirées. Et avec mon mari, Brad, on a fait connaissance avec Victor.

- Le contrat de Victor n'impliquait pas de relations sexuelles, pourtant, fit remarquer Castle.

- Nous sommes tous des adultes consentants … Victor y compris. Il n'a rien fait contre son gré, bien au contraire, assura-t-elle.

- Vous lui avez donné de l'argent lors de ces soirées pour qu'il dépasse … le cadre de son contrat ? demanda Kate.

- Non. Nous n'avons pas eu besoin de payer Victor, affirma Lulu. Vous savez ce que c'est, emportés dans le feu de l'action … et puis, Victor aimait le sexe. Comme tout le monde, non Lieutenant Beckett ?

Kate ne répondit rien, mais elle se demandait à quel jeu jouait cette femme. Une chose était sûre, elle aimait la provocation. Mais son attitude contrastait totalement avec ce qu'elle avait pu observer quelques minutes plus tôt, derrière la vitre sans tain. Son air soucieux, et la fragilité qu'elle avait décelée, avaient disparu pour laisser place à une assurance certaine. Dans l'état actuel des choses, elle aurait été bien incapable de dire si Lulu était ou non coupable. Jusque-là, en tout cas, elle avait eu l'air honnête dans ses réponses.

- Avez-vous vu Victor en dehors de ces deux soirées ? enchaîna Kate.

- Non, mentit-elle, avec aplomb.

Elle ne savait pas si les flics avaient autre chose en leur possession que cette photo pour la faire parler. Ils avaient relevé son ADN, oui, mais elle les savait capables de bluffer juste pour qu'elle avoue. S'il y avait une chance d'éviter qu'on sache qu'elle était dans cette chambre avec un homme, qui avait fini par mourir quasiment dans ses bras, elle la prendrait. Elle savait bien que ce mensonge pourrait lui nuire par la suite, mais elle avait trop à perdre en avouant si les flics n'avaient rien de plus contre elle. Elle était joueuse. Elle préférait prendre le risque.

- Vous n'étiez pas hier soir au _Belleclaire Hôtel_ ? insista Castle, en la dévisageant.

- Hier ? Bien-sûr que non, je suis mariée, Monsieur Castle, répondit-elle, sans hésitation, en soutenant son regard.

Kate sentit tout de suite que quelque chose clochait. Elle avait l'habitude des menteurs, bien-sûr, et savait déceler les petits signes qui la plupart du temps ne trompaient pas. Soit Lulu cachait quelque chose, soit elle mentait, mais Kate avait le sentiment qu'elle en faisait un peu trop. Un peu trop dans sa façon de s'afficher tantôt comme une séductrice sûre d'elle, tantôt comme une femme mariée totalement fidèle.

- Ça ne vous empêche pas de tenter de séduire d'autres hommes, fit remarquer Kate sèchement, pensant aux regards qu'elle adressait à Castle.

- La séduction est un des petits plaisirs de la vie. Cela ne cause de tort à personne, répondit-elle avec un sourire ironique, adressé à Beckett, comme si elle s'amusait de faire de l'œil à son mari devant elle.

- Vous avez essayé de séduire Victor ? demanda Castle.

- Le séduire ? Non. Le but n'est pas de séduire lors de ces soirées, mais de donner et prendre du plaisir.

- Vous certifiez donc ne jamais avoir vu Victor en dehors des soirées de « _Plaisir masqué_ » ?

- Non. Jamais, réaffirma-t-elle avec conviction.

- Où étiez-vous hier soir entre vingt heures et minuit ? enchaîna Beckett, pressée d'en venir aux faits.

Elle sentait que, coupable ou non, Lulu n'était pas décidée à leur faciliter la tâche, et ne dirait rien sans y être contrainte.

- Chez moi, répondit-elle banalement.

- Quelqu'un peut en témoigner ? demanda aussitôt Kate.

- Mon mari est en déplacement professionnel. J'étais seule, expliqua-t-elle, tout simplement.

- Et hier après-midi ? enchaîna Castle.

- Je travaillais. J'étais au bureau.

- Jusqu'à quelle heure ?

- Seize heures. Pourquoi ? Vous pensez que j'ai tué Victor ? leur fit-elle, les dévisageant tour à tour, comme si elle peinait à croire qu'on puisse s'imaginer une telle chose.

- Vous ne l'avez pas tué ? répondit Castle aussitôt.

- Bien-sûr que non ! s'offusqua-t-elle. Pourquoi l'aurais-je tué ?

- Dites-le nous justement.

- Je n'ai pas tué Victor, affirma-t-elle.

- Vous travaillez pour « _Sexy Dreams_ ». Que faites-vous exactement ? demanda Beckett.

- Je conçois des jouets sexy … et divers produits érotiques, répondit Lulu, avec un sourire.

- Des jouets sexy …, fit Rick, songeant très sérieusement, à la façon dont un jouet pourrait être utilisé comme vecteur de poison.

- Oui …, vous savez, ces petites choses très utiles pour donner du piment au sexe, et prendre du plaisir en s'amusant, répondit-elle, regardant Castle avec un petit air coquin.

- Merci, on voit de quoi il s'agit, répondit Kate.

- Vous devriez consulter nos catalogues, Monsieur Castle …, vous trouveriez certainement le jouet idéal pour satisfaire votre épouse, lui fit Lulu, avec un petit sourire aguicheur.

- J'ai des jouets très efficaces que ma femme adore, répondit Rick, agitant ses mains pour montrer qu'elles étaient bien plus utiles que tous les produits de « _Sexy Dreams_ ».

Kate ne put se retenir d'esquisser un léger sourire, songeant au pouvoir des mains de Rick sur son corps.

- Madame Weyburn, avez-vous dans votre catalogue des produits qui se dégustent ? demanda Beckett, songeant à la poudre d'Aconit Napel qu'on aurait pu faire ingérer à la victime en la faisant passer pour autre chose.

- Oui, bien-sûr.

- Des poudres ? demanda Castle, qui avait compris où voulait en venir sa muse avec sa question.

- Oui, de la poudre gourmande, aux différentes saveurs. Fraise, banane, poire … et même à la carotte, ma préférée, expliqua Lulu, qui ignorait la façon dont Victor avait été tué.

- A la carotte ? s'étonna Castle.

- Oui, c'est peu connu, mais la carotte peut avoir un pouvoir aphrodisiaque absolument génial …, sourit-elle.

- Comment utilise-t-on ces poudres ? demanda Beckett.

- Comme bon vous semble, Lieutenant. Il n'y pas de limite. Saupoudrer, étaler, lécher …, expliqua Lulu, appuyant volontairement sur chacun des mots qu'elle prononçait.

- Vous faites profiter les membres de la confrérie de vos produits ?

- Oui. Des coffrets sont offerts, et mis à la disposition de tout le monde lors des soirées que nous organisons.

- Que contiennent exactement es coffrets ?

- Un peu de tout … Des poudres, des jouets, des pilules aussi …

- Des pilules ? sembla s'étonner Rick.

- Oui … des petites pilules bleues pour booster le désir de ces messieurs, sourit Lulu, en fixant le regard de Castle. Vous savez, nos membres ont plus de quarante ans … ils ont parfois besoin de quelques stimulants …

Castle fit une petite moue, se disant que décidément, cela faisait deux fois aujourd'hui que la quarantaine semblait être source de problèmes sexuels. De nouveau, Kate sourit légèrement en voyant la mine songeuse de son mari.

- Et ces coffrets sont accessibles à tout le monde ? demanda Beckett.

- Oui.

Kate lança un regard à Rick, alors qu'ils se faisaient intérieurement la même réflexion. La poudre contenue dans ces coffrets avait pu être remplacée, et servir à empoisonner Victor, ce qui achevait de compliquer les choses. Le coupable pouvait très bien s'être contenté d'intervertir les poudres, sans avoir administré lui-même la poudre fatale. Quant à Lulu Weyburn, elle pouvait aussi avoir utilisé un de ses propres coffrets, même si elle niait toujours avoir revu Victor.

- Vous possédez des talons aiguilles rouges ? demanda Beckett.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Lulu, réalisant que les flics connaissaient quelques petits détails incriminant.

- Répondez, lui fit sèchement Kate.

- Oui, comme quasiment toutes les femmes qui fréquentent « _Plaisir masqué_ ». Les talons, et le rouge … rien de plus efficace pour exciter un homme, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Madame Weyburn, un témoin a vu une femme entrer dans cette chambre hier soir. Et c'était vous.

- Ce n'était pas moi ! Toutes les femmes de la confrérie ont accès à ces chambres.

- Mais vous êtes la seule dont Victor avait la photo sur son téléphone, constata Beckett.

- Une photo qu'il avait enregistrée, et voulu conserver, ajouta Castle. Ce qui montre que vous entreteniez une relation particulière avec lui.

- Et vous n'avez pas d'alibi.

Kate vit le regard de Lulu se voiler d'inquiétude le temps d'un instant, comme si cette succession de constats évidents l'avait déstabilisée. Ses sourires charmeurs avaient disparu, de même que ses regards envoûtants à l'égard de Castle. Elle cherchait probablement une solution, un moyen d'échapper aux questions, de démontrer qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça. Elle reprit néanmoins très vite une contenance, mais il était trop tard, Kate avait perçu la faille.

- Si vous n'avez rien de plus que cette photo, je crois qu'on en a fini, affirma sèchement Lulu en se levant.

Elle ne voulait pas faire se prolonger cet interrogatoire. Visiblement, les flics n'avaient rien de concret, mais les questions se faisaient de plus en plus précises, et elle sentait bien qu'ils n'étaient pas dupes. Elle prenait conscience qu'ils ne cherchaient pas juste à savoir si elle se trouvait bien dans la chambre 301 hier soir, mais également si elle avait tué Victor. Elle était leur suspecte principale, à cause d'une photographie qu'elle avait eu le malheur d'envoyer à Victor. C'était simplement pour lui rappeler le bon moment qu'il avait passé avec elle, et lui donner envie de recommencer, juste tous les deux. Et si ça continuait comme ça, elle allait se retrouver accusée de meurtre, et les flics allaient approfondir leur investigation, passer sa vie privée au peigne fin, son passé, les activités de la confrérie. Ce lieutenant Beckett avait l'air tenace, et la regardait plutôt froidement. Certes, elle avait lancé des regards charmeurs à son mari, et il y avait de quoi être agacée. C'était le but d'ailleurs : autant que de séduire les hommes, elle aimait rendre leurs femmes jalouses. Mais Lulu sentait aussi que le lieutenant Beckett était le genre de flic déterminé à ne rien lâcher tant qu'elle n'avait pas entendu les réponses qu'elle voulait entendre.

- Non, nous n'en avons pas fini, lui asséna Beckett avec autorité. Asseyez-vous, Madame Weyburn.

Elle obéit, laissant échapper un soupir de lassitude, et joignit ses mains sur la table, attendant la question suivante. Kate la vit recommencer à faire tourner légèrement son alliance autour de son doigt. Ce petit geste, instinctif, mais aussi rassurant pour elle, montrait que la séductrice, libertine et sûre d'elle, s'était effacée pour laisser apparaître la femme, tout simplement, avec ses inquiétudes et sa fragilité. Ce qui signifiait qu'il fallait continuer de creuser.

- Vous n'irez nulle part tant que nous n'aurons pas les résultats des analyses ADN, reprit Kate. Nous avons retrouvé des cheveux féminins dans le lit de Victor. Bruns, comme les votre. Si vous étiez dans cette chambre, les analyses seront formelles.

- Je n'étais pas dans cette chambre, affirma-t-elle, triturant toujours son alliance.

- Vous mentez ! lui lança Kate sèchement. Vous étiez dans cette chambre hier soir quand Victor est mort.

- Et l'ADN le prouvera … Vous avez tout intérêt à avouer avant que la science ne le fasse pour vous, Madame Weyburn, fit remarquer Castle.

Lulu ne répondit rien. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de mentir concernant cette histoire de cheveux. Elle avait pris soin de récupérer le préservatif, et de ramasser quelques cheveux épars, mais avec Victor, ils s'en étaient donnés à cœur joie dans ce lit. Il n'était pas impossible que les flics aient trouvé des cheveux. Elle sentit la panique la gagner, sachant pertinemment que son cauchemar allait recommencer. L'angoisse lui serra le ventre, et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, qu'elle refoula aussitôt, baissant dans le même temps la tête pour regarder ses mains. Ils avaient raison. Il fallait qu'elle dise la vérité. De toute façon, ils allaient la découvrir tôt ou tard, et plus elle allait continuer de mentir, plus ils allaient la croire coupable.

- Madame Weyburn …, insista Kate, d'une voix plus douce, sentant qu'elle était sur le point de craquer.

- Oui, j'étais avec Victor à l'hôtel. Mais je ne l'ai pas tué …, je ne lui ai rien fait …

Castle et Beckett se lancèrent un petit regard satisfait. Mais rien n'était gagné. Que Lulu se soit trouvé avec Victor au moment de sa mort ne faisait pas d'elle son assassin, le poison lui ayant été administré plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Castle.

- Je ne sais même pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé …, on faisait l'amour … tout à fait normalement, expliqua-t-elle, le visage fermé, les regardant l'un et l'autre avec inquiétude. Et puis tout à coup, il a eu du mal à respirer. Et il ne me répondait plus. Il est tombé. Il était mort.

- D'autres éléments étranges avant qu'il ne meure ? demanda Kate.

- Il avait des démangeaisons. Il disait que ce n'était sûrement rien, une allergie peut-être.

- A quelle heure avez-vous retrouvé Victor à l'hôtel ?

Ils écoutèrent Lulu leur expliquer le déroulement de sa soirée avec Victor. Elle avait rejoint le jeune homme à l'hôtel, après avoir quitté son bureau, sans pouvoir dire précisément à quelle heure elle l'avait retrouvée. Il l'attendait comme prévu dans la ruelle où se trouvait l'accès du personnel. Ils étaient montés dans la chambre ensemble, lui entrant le premier. La suite, ils la connaissaient déjà. Elle n'avait pas appelé les secours, et avait cherché à masquer les traces de sa présence, par peur qu'on découvre, et son mari en particulier, qu'elle couchait avec un autre homme par peur également qu'on l'accuse de l'avoir tué, volontairement ou non d'ailleurs.

- Pourquoi être allée retrouver Victor seule ? Vous l'aimiez ?

- Non. Je le connaissais à peine.

- Alors pourquoi ? insista Beckett.

- Pour le sexe, rien d'autre …, avoua-t-elle, comme une évidence.

- Et combien vous l'avez payé pour qu'il accepte ? demanda Castle.

- Trois cent dollars …

- Trois cent dollars pour la soirée ? s'étonna Castle, l'air sidéré par l'ampleur de ce chiffre.

- Pour la fin d'après-midi, la soirée et la nuit … Il en valait le coup, ajouta-t-elle, avec un léger sourire.

- Vous étiez jalouse que Victor ne couche pas qu'avec vous ? demanda Kate, tentant de mieux cerner la relation qui unissait Lulu et leur victime.

- Non, mentit-elle. Ce n'était que sexuel. Je ne l'ai pas tué. Pourquoi l'aurais-je tué ?

- Il voulait peut-être vous dénoncer, suggéra Castle, en la fixant dans les yeux.

- Me dénoncer ? A qui ? Si vous pensez que je suis la seule au sein de la confrérie à payer pour du sexe …

- Et si votre mari l'avait su ? continua Beckett. Si Victor vous avait demandé plus d'argent menaçant de tout dire ?

Lulu ne répondit rien, comme si elle-même était consciente qu'elle pouvait avoir un mobile. Beckett enchaîna alors les questions concernant le poison, l'Aconit Napel, histoire de tester les réactions de Lulu, qui expliqua n'avoir jamais entendu parler de cette plante.

- Madame Weyburn …. Vous nous avez menti en niant avoir été au _Belleclaire Hôtel_ hier. Vous avez attiré Victor, l'amenant à déroger aux règles de son contrat. Vous l'avez payé pour qu'il couche avec vous, ce qui s'apparente à de la prostitution. Vous avez fui la scène de crime, emportant des preuves avec vous …, énuméra Kate comme autant d'évidences.

- Mais je ne l'ai pas tué !

- Pour l'instant, tout prouve le contraire.

- Je veux un avocat. Et prévenir mon mari.

Lulu Weyburn venait de prononcer la phrase fatidique. Ils ne pouvaient continuer à l'interroger. De toute façon, sans davantage d'éléments à charge, sans connaître avec précision le moment où Victor avait été empoisonné, sans avoir établi une preuve du mobile, ils n'obtiendraient rien de plus. Dans tous les cas, elle allait passer quelques heures en garde-à-vue dans l'attente des résultats ADN, et de l'arrivée de son avocat. Ils allaient pouvoir obtenir un mandat pour perquisitionner chez elle en quête du fameux poison ou de tout autre élément à même de l'incriminer. Mais pas avant le lendemain matin.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

_12__ème__ District, 19 h 30._

Castle, Beckett, et les gars, debout face au tableau blanc, tiraient le bilan de cette journée d'investigation avant de pouvoir rentrer. Lulu Weyburn était en garde-à-vue au moins jusqu'au lendemain. Chez la petite-amie de Victor, Betty Nichols, rien de particulier n'avait été trouvé à même de faire avancer l'enquête. A première vue, l'ordinateur portable de Victor ne contenait que des cours, des devoirs, et quelques jeux vidéo. Mais il était en cours d'analyse, afin de découvrir s'il pouvait cacher des photos, vidéos ou tout autre fichier compromettant quant à ses activités et ses relations au sein de la confrérie. Les relevés de ses communications téléphoniques, analysées par les gars, avaient confirmé plusieurs échanges de messages entre Victor et Lulu Weyburn depuis dimanche afin de fixer le rendez-vous de _l'Hôtel Belleclaire_, et le montant des prestations sexuelles offertes par Victor. Nul doute qu'une enquête risquait d'être ouverte au sein de « _Plaisir masqué_ », en parallèle de l'enquête criminelle, pour proxénétisme. Mais a priori Victor n'avait pas eu de contact personnel avec d'autres membres de la confrérie.

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle l'ait tuée, constata Kate, en scrutant la photographie de Lulu Weyburn accrochée sur le tableau blanc.

- Je ne pense pas non plus, ajouta Ryan. Si elle l'avait tuée, elle n'avait pas intérêt à avouer si tôt qu'elle était avec lui à l'hôtel.

- Et surtout, elle aurait fait en sorte, une fois l'avoir empoisonné, de se tenir éloignée de lui, fit remarquer Kate.

- Le mobile n'est pas clair non plus, constata Esposito.

- En tout cas, même si ce n'est pas elle, elle s'est mise dans de beaux draps …, continua Castle, avec un petit sourire, fier de son jeu de mots.

Les gars lui lancèrent un regard incrédule, alors que Kate, concentrée, fit mine d'ignorer sa blague.

- Et surtout, si ce n'est pas elle, qui est-ce ? soupira Beckett.

- 700 couples masqués … 1400 suspects potentiels …, résuma Castle, d'un air dépité, en feuilletant machinalement la liste des membres de la confrérie qu'il avait entre les mains.

- Il faut absolument qu'on arrive à restreindre le cercle de ceux qui ont été en contact avec Victor hier, constata Ryan.

- Oui. Avec Castle, on ira réinterroger Dauriac et sa femme demain, expliqua Kate. Ils n'auront pas d'autre choix que de nous donner quelques noms, même s'ils étaient très très occupés …, ils connaissent tout le monde, ils doivent bien savoir plus ou moins qui était là.

- Ok.

- Vous, les gars, dès demain matin, vous vous occuperez d'éplucher les comptes de Victor. Il faut voir s'il y a eu des mouvements d'argent cette dernière semaine, s'il a pu faire chanter quelqu'un, s'il a pu coucher avec d'autres femmes ou des couples en privé contre de l'argent …

- Ok. Et qui sait, peut-être que Tori va finir par trouver quelque chose sur l'ordinateur de Victor.

- Oui. Allez … On verra ça demain, soupira Kate, en s'asseyant à son bureau.

- Bonne soirée, fit Ryan en enfilant son manteau, prêt à partir.

Ils se saluèrent tous les quatre, puis Ryan et Esposito filèrent vers l'ascenseur, contents de ne pas finir trop tard, et de pouvoir rentrer profiter de la soirée.

- Il y a quand même quelque chose qui me perturbe avec cette femme …. constata Castle, en venant s'asseoir près de Kate, à la place qui était la sienne.

- Tu veux dire à part le fait qu'elle t'ait fait de l'œil pendant tout l'interrogatoire ? lui demanda Kate sans détacher ses yeux des documents qu'elle était occupée à remplir.

- C'était bien malgré moi …, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Encore heureux …, soupira Kate.

Il la regardait, amusé et séduit par la petite pointe de jalousie qui perçait dans ses mots, alors qu'elle semblait concentrée sur de la paperasse.

- J'ai l'impression qu'elle cache quelque chose …, continua-t-il en réfléchissant. Je sens un truc étrange …, comme avec Dauriac d'ailleurs … Et si « _Plaisir masqué_ » avait hérité d'un trésor dissimulé depuis des centaines ou des milliers d'années même et avait pour mission de le protéger ? Le trésor du roi Darius ….

Kate ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, pressée de finir de lire les quelques documents qu'elle avait sous les yeux, avant de pouvoir mettre en œuvre sa surprise sexy. Elle était très impatiente, à la fois de surprendre Rick, de lui faire plaisir, de le voir devenir fou d'envie, mais aussi de goûter au délice de faire l'amour avec la sensation de braver tous les interdits, et de n'avoir plus aucune limite. Elle appréhendait aussi un petit peu la suite des événements. Une fois qu'elle serait lancée, il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible.

- Non, pas Darius … c'est trop exotique, continua Rick, réfléchissant tout seul à haute voix. Le trésor d'un roi de France peut-être … ou celui des Cathares.

- Castle …, soupira Kate en levant vers lui des yeux perplexes. Combien de fois faudra-t-il te répéter que c'est une confrérie du sexe ? Ils n'ont rien d'autre à cacher que qui couche avec qui. Et vu les noms qui figurent sur la liste, c'est déjà pas mal !

- Je sens qu'il y a autre chose …, reprit-il, buté. Il y a bien aussi le trésor des Templiers … Le royaume de France était très actif à l'époque de l'Ordre du Temple …

- Comment tu peux arriver à établir un rapport entre une confrérie du sexe fondée en 2012, et les Templiers qui datent de … je ne sais quand, mais il y a au moins six cent ans ? lui lança-t-elle, en le dévisageant, comme si elle attendait une réponse sérieuse.

- Justement ! s'exclama-t-il, enthousiaste. C'est ça tout le mystère des confréries. Cacher un secret absolument improbable. Et cette théorie nous permettrait d'établir un mobile en plus.

- Un mobile ? On n'a même pas l'assassin …, répondit-elle, en le regardant, sceptique.

- C'est un détail. Victor a peut-être été tué parce qu'il avait percé le mystère à jour.

- Le mobile est certainement très classique, Castle : sexe, amour, argent … ou bien encore les trois réunis …, affirma-t-elle, catégorique. Ces gens se réunissent simplement pour s'envoyer en l'air. Rien de plus. Arrête d'imaginer n'importe quoi, c'est ridicule.

- On parie ? lui lança-t-il sur le ton du défi.

- Tu veux parier ? sourit-elle, immédiatement tentée par ce nouveau jeu.

- Hum … Oui. Tu sais que j'adore jouer avec toi, sourit-il, charmeur.

- Cent points à celui qui a raison sur le mobile … ok ? fit-elle, en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Cent points ? Tu es dure en affaire ! Pari tenu, répondit-il, tout content d'ajouter un nouveau défi à leur petit jeu, et persuadé d'avoir raison sur ce mobile. Dis-moi, que fait-on en attendant notre rendez-vous ? Tu as encore de la paperasse ?

- Non, j'ai fini avec ça, fit-elle en se levant. Je vais aller me défouler un peu à la salle de sport si ça ne te dérange pas … Tu rentres ? Et on se retrouve après ?

- Tu oublies le Qi gong de ma mère …, soupira-t-il, avec une petite moue.

- Ah oui …, sourit-elle, en attrapant son sac de sport sous le bureau.

- Je vais étudier la liste de la confrérie d'un peu plus près en t'attendant, fit-il en s'adossant à sa chaise l'air déjà concentré.

- Tu ne veux pas venir faire un peu de sport avec moi ? proposa Kate, avec un petit sourire.

- Du sport ? Du vrai sport ? Ou bien …, s'étonna-t-il, en tentant de lire dans ses pensées.

- Oui, mon cœur, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Du vrai sport !

- Euh … non, je préfère m'abstenir.

- Ça te ferait du bien pourtant …, fit-elle, avec un petit air sous-entendu, en se plantant devant lui.

- Du bien ? Comment ça du bien ? lança-t-il, tout à coup inquiet. J'ai pris du poids ?

- Mais non ! Mais tu sais, il faut entretenir ton cœur … Tu as entendu Lanie, à ton âge, un orgasme pourrait être fatal !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon cœur résistera à tous les orgasmes …

- On verra ça tout à l'heure …, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille d'une voix suave.

- Hum … tu es sûre que tu veux aller faire du sport … maintenant ? On pourrait avancer notre rendez-vous, non ? proposa-t-il, avec un sourire, tout excité.

- Patience … 21h…

Kate vit le Capitaine Gates qui arrivait vers eux, mais sans s'en préoccuper, se pencha vers Rick pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres, et marquer trente petits points supplémentaires.

- Deux cent points …, lui chuchota-t-elle, avant de se redresser en ajoutant à haute voix : Ne fais pas de bêtise en m'attendant.

- Lieutenant Beckett ? Vous laissez votre mari tout seul ici ? lui lança le Capitaine Gates qui venait de les rejoindre, ne faisant pas cas du baiser qu'elle avait aperçu.

- Je peux rester tout seul, vous savez, Capitaine, répondit Rick avec un petit sourire.

Il était encore sous le coup de ce baiser que venait de lui donner Kate, devant Gates en plus. Elle était tellement maligne. Elle lui avait interdit de l'embrasser devant le Capitaine, et elle en profitait pour ruser et outrepasser ses propres limites. Il était admiratif de sa redoutable stratégie. Et en même temps, il n'avait plus vraiment la tête à compter les points, trop obnubilé par la surprise qui l'attendait ce soir, et toutes les allusions que Kate y avait faites.

- Tout seul, oui. Mais sans faire n'importe quoi … J'ai un doute …, répondit Gates, d'un air circonspect.

- Castle travaille sur la liste de la confrérie, Capitaine, ça va aller …, sourit Kate, toujours prompte à défendre l'efficacité de son mari au sein de l'équipe.

- Bien. Beckett, j'ai contacté la police française. Ils vont nous transférer le dossier de Lulu Weyburn, d'ici demain. Elle a un casier judiciaire en France.

- Oh ! Oh ! lança Castle, tout enjoué à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Je savais bien qu'elle cachait quelque chose.

- Oui. Quelque chose de criminel, Castle …, sourit Kate. Pas le trésor des Templiers !

- Les Templiers ? s'étonna Gates.

- Oui …, je crois que …, commença Rick.

- Ça ira, Monsieur Castle. Parfois il vaut mieux que je n'ai pas vent de toutes vos théories farfelues …, soupira Gates, alors que Kate se retenait d'éclater de rire. Bonne soirée.

- Merci, Capitaine. A demain, répondit Kate, alors que Victoria Gates s'éloignait vers l'ascenseur.

- Mes théories farfelues …, bougonna-t-il.

- A tout à l'heure mon cœur … N'oublie pas l'heure …, lui lança Kate tout sourire.

- Pas de risque, répondit-il avec un sourire lui-aussi, avant de la regarder s'éloigner, son sac sur l'épaule, se demandant ce qu'elle mijotait.

* * *

><p><em><span>12<span>__ème__ District, aux environs de 21h._

Dans la salle de repos, Castle commençait à s'impatienter. Il avait réussi à se concentrer quelques temps sur la liste des membres de « _Plaisir masqué_ », étudiant des noms qui, pour la plupart, ne lui disaient absolument rien, s'amusant tout seul de cette succession complètement incongrue d'animaux qui servaient d'identité secrète à tous ces gens pour assouvir leurs délires sexuels. Il avait aussi observé de plus près la photographie de cette trace de caramel mêlé à du poison sur le dos de la victime, que Lanie avait prise au microscope électronique. Il y avait des sortes de stries très fines, parallèles et régulières dessinées dans le caramel, comme si on s'était servi d'un objet pour étaler la substance sur le corps de Victor. Et c'est dans les petits creux de ces stries qu'apparaissaient les quelques traces de poudre d'_Aconit Napel_. Il en avait déduit qu'on s'était certainement servi d'un objet pour badigeonner le dos de Victor de caramel, et par la même occasion de poison. Ce même objet avait pu servir de vecteur, s'il avait été passé sur ses lèvres par exemple, pour l'amener à ingérer le poison. Mais il avait eu beau réfléchir à ce qui pourrait amener ce genre de stries, servir à donner du plaisir, ou à étaler du caramel, il n'avait rien trouvé, si ce n'est un peigne … mais l'idée, même pour lui, paraissait totalement farfelue. Qui se servirait d'un peigne pour badigeonner son amant de caramel ? Personne. Très vite son esprit avait été accaparé par sa muse, qu'il imaginait batailler contre le sac de sable dans la salle de sport. C'était son moment à elle, et il était rare qu'il s'aventure jusque là-bas pour l'observer. Pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui en manquait. Plusieurs fois, comme ce soir, elle avait tenté de l'entraîner avec elle. Mais le sport de combat … très peu pour lui …, encore moins avec Kate. Elle était bien trop forte, et malgré sa taille, et sa corpulence, il était convaincu d'avoir difficilement le dessus sur elle. Il ne voulait pas lui laisser ce plaisir, et se ridiculiser. Il était l'homme après tout, et il avait quand même son honneur à sauvegarder.

Après cette journée passée à sentir le désir l'envahir à chacun des baisers échangés avec elle, et dans la perspective de ce qui l'attendait tout à l'heure, il peinait à penser à autre chose que sa femme, et son corps magnifiquement moulé dans sa tenue de sport, transpirante et essoufflée. Et cette image l'excitait plus encore. A plusieurs reprises, il avait quitté le bureau de Kate pour aller se servir un café en salle de repos, et tenter de se changer les idées. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Il avait envie d'elle. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ressentait cette envie là le tirailler au poste, mais ce soir, il y avait quelque chose de particulièrement excitant. L'heure tant attendue approchait, et il n'avait pas vu Kate quitter le poste. Il avait surveillé les quelques allers et venues. Elle était donc toujours dans la salle de sport, et il ne voyait donc pas où elle pourrait lui donner ce fameux rendez-vous si ce n'est ici même. Il n'osait y croire réellement. Mais si Kate avait décidé de se lâcher complètement ce soir ? Rien que l'idée qu'elle puisse franchir toutes ses limites juste pour lui, pour satisfaire son désir, son fantasme, l'excitait comme jamais. Lui faire l'amour au poste était un de ses premiers fantasmes. Forcément. Parce qu'elle était flic. Parce qu'ici elle était la reine du self-control, et que c'était là qu'il avait eu pour la première fois envie d'elle, il y a bien longtemps. Quand il rêvait d'elle à l'époque, lors de ses nuits solitaires, son inconscient imaginait souvent que le poste devenait le lieu de leurs ébats passionnés. Depuis, il avait émis l'idée plusieurs fois, toujours sur le ton de l'humour, car il la pensait absolument incapable de se laisser aller ici.

Il se souvenait de ce jour où il y avait bien longtemps, ici même, il l'avait taquinée lui demandant si parfois elle osait lâcher prise, s'amuser, et prendre du bon temps tout simplement. Il avait souri tout seul repensant à la femme qu'elle était à l'époque, si dure avec elle-même, et pourtant si attendrissante, séduisante, envoûtante. Et aujourd'hui, elle lui avait prouvé à quel point elle pouvait lâcher prise, le surprenant encore. Il y avait longtemps qu'il savait quelle femme totalement libérée était sa muse dans l'intimité. Il l'avait découvert dès la première nuit, en même temps que la douceur de ses caresses, la fougue de son désir, et la sensualité de ses étreintes. Mais s'il y avait bien un endroit où elle gardait toujours le contrôle, même avec lui, c'était le poste. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle avait lâché prise, complètement, au point de laisser le désir l'envahir elle-aussi, et de devoir réfréner ses envies. Pouvait-elle avoir prévu de lui offrir une petite surprise sexy ici au poste ? Il essayait de ne pas trop anticiper, mais malheureusement son esprit était totalement grisé par ce désir qu'il avait dû sans cesse brider aujourd'hui, et ce soir, il ne voulait plus rien contrôler. Il savait que Kate se prendrait au jeu de son défi sexy, parce qu'elle adorait rivaliser avec lui, pour tout et n'importe quoi. Elle adorait gagner et avoir le dessus, car elle avait un caractère de dominante, comme lui. Mais son investissement dans ce petit jeu allait au-delà de toutes ses espérances. Outre le désir que faisaient naître ces défis, il était simplement heureux que Kate s'amuse autant que lui.

Le poste était maintenant plongé dans une semi-pénombre. Seuls quelques hommes, assis derrière leur bureau, ou discutant près de la machine à boissons, étaient de permanence pour la nuit. Tout paraissait étonnement calme, presque silencieux, comme cela l'était rarement en journée. Rick allait se rasseoir quand son téléphone, posé sur le bureau de Kate, bipa, annonçant l'arrivée d'un message, qu'il s'empressa de lire.

« J'ai un peu chaud. Tu viens ? »

Il sourit, déjà tout émoustillé, tout en écrivant la réponse.

« Où ? »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« Trouve-moi, et je suis toute à toi »

Elle était non seulement joueuse, mais terriblement excitante. Il adorait quand elle lui disait qu'elle était toute à lui. Elle avait volontairement choisi les petits mots qui allaient le rendre fou. A cet instant, tout heureux, il bénissait l'inventeur de cette fête divine qu'était la St Valentin, et se bénissait lui-même, par la même occasion, pour avoir eu l'idée absolument géniale de lancer à sa femme ces défis sexy. Il se leva d'un bond, fourra son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste, et se dirigea tout droit vers son premier objectif : la salle de sport. Il ne l'avait pas vue redescendre. Elle était forcément encore là-bas, ou pas loin.

_Au même moment, dans les vestiaires …_

Dans la pénombre des vestiaires, le sourire aux lèvres, Kate reposa son téléphone sur le banc. Elle avait passé une petite heure à frapper à coups de poings et de pieds dans le sac de sable, ce qui lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Elle aimait se vider la tête ainsi, se défouler, même quand il n'y avait rien qu'elle ait besoin d'évacuer. Mais ce soir, il avait bien fallu qu'elle s'occupe en attendant le moment de lancer son défi. Et qu'elle s'occupe loin de Rick, pour que la mise en scène soit plus excitante, pour lui comme pour elle. En frappant dans le sac, elle s'était amusée de l'imaginer trépigner d'impatience en bas, mais surtout elle avait puisé le courage de se libérer de ses dernières peurs. Lanie avait beau dire que la St Valentin était l'occasion rêvée de faire tomber les barrières et se lancer dans des expériences inédites, Kate appréhendait un peu de se lancer. Elle en mourrait d'envie pourtant. Depuis que Lanie lui avait mis cette idée en tête, cela la titillait. Rick n'était pas le seul à fantasmer sur le poste. Elle ne lui avait jamais avoué qu'elle avait déjà rêvé, par le passé, qu'ils faisaient l'amour au commissariat, parce qu'il aurait vu là l'occasion idéale de la convaincre de faire de ses rêves les plus fous une réalité, alors qu'elle s'acharnait à lui rappeler régulièrement que c'était son lieu de travail, et rien d'autre. Outre le fait de réaliser le défi qu'il lui avait lancé et de marquer des points, elle voulait le surprendre, lui faire plaisir avant tout, lui prouver, une fois de plus, combien avec lui, elle se sentait libre. Et rien qu'à l'idée du plaisir qu'ils allaient se donner ce soir, ici, excités par ce contexte hors norme, par ces baisers échangés toute la journée, elle se sentit frissonner de désir.

Tout était silencieux, et elle n'eut pas de mal à entendre les pas de Rick, du moins elle espérait que ce soit lui, dans le couloir. Elle avait vérifié sur le planning. Aucune femme n'était de permanence cette nuit. Par conséquent, les vestiaires féminins devaient être un endroit parfaitement sûr, si tant est qu'il y ait un endroit sûr pour faire l'amour dans un commissariat. Elle tendit l'oreille, entendant à la fois le bruit des pas de Rick qui la cherchait, et son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine.

Ayant constaté que la salle de sport était déserte, Rick se décida à s'aventurer jusqu'aux vestiaires des femmes. Il n'y avait de toute façon personne ici. Il ne prenait pas trop de risques. Il entra prudemment, et sourit aussitôt, voyant sa muse, radieuse, s'avancer vers lui, enroulée dans une serviette de bain. Il referma la porte d'une main, et s'y adossa, sans détacher ses yeux de la vision délicieuse de Kate : ses cheveux dénoués tombant avec légèreté sur ses épaules dénudées, sa démarche gracieuse, les courbes de ses hanches, de sa poitrine qu'ils devinaient sous la serviette, de son sourire, à la fois joyeux et mutin, et de ses yeux qui s'étaient plongés dans les siens avec cette intensité qui le touchait en plein cœur, et lui disait combien elle le désirait.

- Monsieur Castle …, fit-elle doucement, tout sourire. Vous osez vous aventurer ainsi dans les vestiaires des femmes ?

- Et vous, Madame Castle, vous osez accueillir le premier venu aussi peu … vêtue ?

Elle l'avait rejoint à l'entrée de la pièce. Immobile, il la contemplait comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois, hypnotisé par sa sensualité, cette petite mise en scène excitante, et le bruit de l'eau de la douche qu'il entendait couler dans le fond de la pièce.

- J'allais prendre ma douche …, répondit-elle, en le débarrassant de sa veste.

- Hum … intéressant …, sourit-il.

- Et toi quelle est ton excuse pour t'aventurer jusqu'ici ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix suave, commençant à déboutonner sa chemise.

- J'ai très envie de ma femme …, répondit-il de sa voix chaude empreinte de désir qui la rendait folle.

- Ah oui ? Je la connais ? fit-elle, taquine.

- Je pense …, c'est la meilleure flic de New-York, chuchota-t-il, repoussant du bout des doigts les mèches de cheveux dans son cou.

Elle sourit, tout en faisant glisser sa chemise sur ses épaules, puis ses mains vinrent se poser à plat sur son torse, y imprimant des caresses à la fois chaudes et douces.

- Elle est divine …, reprit-il, venant déposer un baiser au creux de son épaule. Sa peau est si douce …

Il couvrait son épaule, son cou de petits baisers, tout en la serrant contre lui de ses mains sagement posées sur sa taille. Il brûlait d'envie de lui retirer cette serviette, et de se jeter sur elle, mais il adorait prendre son temps, faire monter leur désir encore et encore. Kate avait incliné légèrement la tête, et les yeux fermés, elle savourait la caresse de ses baisers de plus en plus gourmands, et de sa voix chaude et sensuelle qui doucement la plongeait dans leur bulle d'amour et de plaisir.

- Elle est incroyablement sexy, et me rend fou de désir …, continua-t-il dans un soupir de plaisir. Et elle adore ça …

Il sentait les mains de Kate dans ses cheveux, guidant ses baisers, et sa peau frémir sous la caresse de sa bouche.

- D'habitude, elle ne rigole pas avec les règles …

Sa bouche remonta sur sa joue, puis vint effleurer ses lèvres. Son souffle se mêla alors au sien, alors que doucement il enveloppait son visage d'une caresse de la main. Comme suspendus à cet instant unique qui allait faire de cette soirée une première fois, ils se regardèrent, souriants, se retenant de se jeter sur les lèvres l'un de l'autre, pour prolonger ce moment envoûtant.

- Ici, c'est bien le dernier endroit où elle m'autoriserait à lui faire l'amour …. Mais je crois qu'elle est devenue complètement folle …

- Je crois aussi, sourit Kate, alors profites-en avant que ta femme ne retrouve toute sa raison …

Il sourit, tout en faisant glisser sa main dans son cou, vers sa poitrine, pour aller la poser sur le nœud de la serviette qui dissimulait encore l'objet de tous ses désirs.

- C'est trop tard, je l'ai trouvée. Elle est toute à moi, répondit-il, dénouant d'un geste la serviette, et la laissant tomber sur le sol.

- Oui. Toute à toi, chuchota-t-elle contre sa bouche, avant d'y déposer un baiser.

Il soupira de plaisir, et happa ses lèvres, tendrement d'abord, mais très vite, leurs bouches se firent avides, gourmandes, se saisissant rageusement, se goûtant amoureusement. Submergé par le désir, grisé par la volupté de leur baiser, il la fit tourner, pour la plaquer contre la porte, sans cesser de dévorer sa bouche. Il ressentait le désir impatient de Kate à l'intensité de ses mains qui parcouraient fiévreusement son dos, s'enfouissaient dans ses cheveux, glissaient dans son cou, puis s'attardaient sur son torse, laissant courir ses doigts sur sa poitrine. Une myriade de caresses voluptueuses et désordonnées, de baisers brûlants, qui décuplaient leur désir à tous deux.

Un instant, ils reprirent leur souffle, tentant de maîtriser cette impatience, et cette envie furieuse, pour faire durer le plaisir. Tout en la contemplant, s'efforçant de rester maître de ses pulsions, il sentit les mains de Kate se poser sur sa ceinture pour la détacher, avant de faire glisser son pantalon à ses pieds. Il acheva de se dévêtir, pour se retrouver à son tour nu face à elle. Plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, pour y lire son plaisir, elle posa doucement sa main sur son sexe, dur et dressé d'envie, le caressant légèrement du bout des doigts, juste pour sentir à quel point elle l'excitait. La caresse légère mais exquise de sa femme enflamma tous ses sens.

- Viens …, fit-elle, le prenant par la main pour l'entraîner vers les douches.


	12. Chapter 12

Allez, je ne peux pas être si cruelle en ce dernier jour de l'année, voici la suite :)

**Chapitre 12**

_Vestiaires, 12ème District, 21 h 15_

Elle l'entraîna par la main à travers la pénombre des vestiaires, jusqu'à la douche, se blottissant aussitôt contre lui sous le jet d'eau presque brûlant. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille, la serrant contre lui, alors qu'elle inclinait la tête vers l'arrière, les yeux fermés, pour laisser l'eau chaude couler sur son visage et ses cheveux, avant, d'un geste des deux mains, de les lisser, comme elle aimait le faire. Dans la brume vaporeuse qui les enveloppait, il contemplait la sensualité de ses gestes, l'eau qui ruisselait sur ses joues rosies par la chaleur, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Malgré la fureur de son désir, il avait envie qu'ils prennent leur temps. Il avait rêvé de ce moment pendant des années, et nul doute, qu'après ce soir, Kate retrouverait toute sa rigueur professionnelle. Si son fantasme absolu ne devait jamais se concrétiser de nouveau, il voulait, ce soir, savourer le plaisir de voir Kate s'abandonner à lui, ici, au poste, là où il avait ressenti ses premiers émois pour elle.

Elle rouvrit les yeux pour le regarder avec un sourire, enlaçant son cou de ses bras et glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux humides à l'arrière de sa tête. Il la dévorait du regard, de ce regard brûlant, troublant qu'elle aimait tant. Elle se perdit dans ses yeux bleus qui avaient foncé sous l'effet du désir, alors que l'eau ruisselait sur leurs corps enlacés. Sans la quitter du regard, il l'embrassa, caressant ses lèvres des siennes, les happant, jouant avec sa langue. A mesure que ce baiser gagnait en intensité, il sentait ses doigts s'enfouir dans ses cheveux, s'accrocher à lui comme pour l'attirer toujours plus près d'elle. Quand il glissa ses mains sur ses fesses, en cajolant la rondeur, la douceur, elle soupira de plaisir contre sa bouche, ce qui le fit sourire de satisfaction, et l'excita encore un peu plus.

- Tu n'as pas peur qu'on nous surprenne ? chuchota-t-il, constatant à quel point elle semblait libérée, malgré le contexte.

- Pas vraiment en fait …, sourit-elle, réalisant qu'en effet, elle ne pensait plus à rien, se laissant seulement porter par le plaisir de chacun des gestes de Rick.

- Tu es étonnante …, ajouta-t-il, déposant un baiser sur son front.

Elle sourit, ravie de le surprendre, et tendit le bras pour attraper le flacon de gel douche posé sur le porte-savon.

- Viens par-là, fit-elle, l'attirant hors du jet d'eau.

Il la regarda verser un peu de produit dans ses mains, avant de les frotter pour le faire mousser. Elle posa ensuite ses mains sur son torse y décrivant de petits cercles savonneux, descendant jusqu'à son ventre pour remonter ensuite dessiner le contour de ses épaules. Chacune de ses caresses était un délicieux supplice tant son envie d'elle commençait à en devenir douloureuse.

- Tourne-toi, fit-elle doucement.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, répondit-il en s'exécutant, avec un sourire heureux.

Elle savonna son dos, prenant le temps de s'attarder sur chaque parcelle de peau, palpant les muscles de son homme, avant de venir caresser voluptueusement ses fesses fermes et rebondies qu'elle chérissait tant. Les mains de Kate qui allaient et venaient sur son corps, leur douceur, la volupté de ses gestes, attisés par l'humidité de sa peau et le savon qu'elle déposait comme une caresse délicate, le faisaient frémir de désir.

- Retourne-toi mon cœur …

De nouveau, il s'exécuta, tentant de contrôler l'envie qui s'intensifiait inexorablement en lui, pour la laisser diriger les opérations. C'était son défi sexy, il voulait la laisser les mener au plaisir comme elle en avait envie. Il la regarda reprendre ses caresses, sur son ventre maintenant, ses cuisses, jouant à effleurer son sexe, sans jamais lui donner la satisfaction de le prendre entre ses mains, ce qui le faisait bouillir intérieurement.

- Tu as déjà … ici …, je veux dire … avant … moi, demanda-t-il, presque timidement, alors qu'elle attrapait de nouveau le flacon de gel douche.

- Non, jamais … Tiens, à ton tour.

Il se saisit du flacon, et en fit couler dans sa main, alors qu'elle se tournait pour lui présenter son dos. Il entreprit de la savonner, faisant glisser ses mains sur elle, tout en contemplant ses formes enchanteresses, comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire que son fantasme allait devenir réalité.

- Même pas avec …, mince, j'ai oublié son nom …, continua-t-il, avec un sourire, sachant très bien que l'ex auquel il pensait s'appelait Demming.

- Tu es le seul, Rick …, répondit-elle doucement.

- J'aime être le seul, chuchota-t-il d'une voix suave à son oreille.

Tout en plaquant son torse contre son dos, il fit glisser ses mains savonneuses sur ses seins, s'y attardant pour caresser leur rondeur, et pincer doucement entre ses doigts les tétons de sa muse, durcis par le désir. Elle se cambra légèrement dans un murmure de plaisir. Elle sentait le sexe de Rick durcir plus encore contre ses fesses, ce qui la rendait folle de désir, alors qu'il délaissait ses seins pour venir savonner son ventre, ses hanches, ses cuisses.

- Dis-moi …, pourquoi ce fantasme ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Parce que tu es flic … Tu sais que l'autorité et moi … La transgression c'est excitant, expliqua-t-il, au creux de son oreille, collant sa joue à la sienne. Faire l'amour à l'autorité faite femme dans un commissariat … c'est LE plaisir suprême.

Elle rit, amusée, alors que ses mains, de nouveau, caressaient ses seins.

- Et puis, le poste, ça a longtemps été la seule intimité que j'avais avec toi … alors mon esprit travaillait à plein régime …et me laissait rêveur ...

Il tentait de garder le contrôle de lui-même, mais il sentait que bientôt, son désir allait avoir raison de sa patience. Le corps de sa muse glissait sensuellement contre le sien, ses fesses ondulaient contre son sexe sous l'effet du plaisir que ses caresses lui procuraient. Ses seins, gorgés de désir sous ses mains étaient un appel à la volupté. Il mourrait d'envie de les sentir sous sa langue, entre ses lèvres, et d'entendre les gémissements de plaisir de Kate.

- Et tous tes rêves deviennent réalité, sourit Kate en se retournant pour lui faire face de nouveau.

Il acquiesça d'un sourire, et l'attira sous le jet de la douche, accompagnant de ses mains l'eau qui lavait la mousse sur leurs corps. Puis elle éteignit l'eau, brûlante, et se blottit de nouveau contre lui, pour venir déposer des baisers sur la peau humide de son torse. Il caressa ses longs cheveux, tandis que la bouche de sa muse glissait vers son ventre. Tout en s'agenouillant face à lui, elle joua à titiller son nombril du bout de la langue, à couvrir de baisers cette peau qui se tendait chaque fois un peu plus sous ses lèvres. Les mains enfouies dans ses cheveux, il ferma les yeux, se délectant de la moindre sensation que lui procuraient la douceur des baisers de plus en plus gourmands de Kate. Quand la langue de sa muse glissa sur son sexe dur et ferme, il soupira de plaisir, sentant tous les muscles de son bas-ventre se tendre. Pendant quelques secondes, elle joua à l'exciter plus encore, juste du bout de sa langue qui allait et venait sur son sexe, le sentant avec plaisir durcir sous ses caresses.

- Kate …, gémit-il, pressé qu'elle le prenne enfin dans sa bouche.

- Quelle impatience …, chuchota-t-elle avec un sourire, enroulant ses doigts autour de son sexe.

- Oui. Tu me rends dingue …, murmura-t-il, savourant la sensation enivrante de la pression de la main de Kate qui enserrait son sexe, le faisant glisser doucement entre ses doigts.

- Je sais …

- Et tu en es fière en plus …, sourit-il, la regardant, les yeux brûlants de désir.

- Très.

Elle lui renvoya son sourire, et quand, enfin elle enserra son sexe dans la chaleur de sa bouche, il gémit doucement, de soulagement, de plaisir. Il enfouit ses mains un peu plus encore dans ses cheveux, tout en fermant les yeux pour simplement s'abandonner au déluge de sensations divines que sa femme lui procurait. C'était un tel délice, qu'il en était difficile de contrôler cette vague de plaisir qui déferlait en lui, depuis son sexe jusqu'à son cœur, dont le rythme s'accélérait à mesure que Kate intensifiait les caresses de sa bouche.

Elle adorait le rendre fou ainsi. Dans ces moments-là, il était tout à elle, comme soumis au plaisir qu'elle lui donnait, au besoin impérieux qu'elle le caresse encore et encore. Durant quelques minutes, elle savoura le plaisir de son homme, chacun de ses gémissements, de ses soupirs, des soubresauts de son bas-ventre contre sa bouche l'excitant elle-aussi.

- Oh … Kate …, murmura-t-il doucement, glissant sa main sur sa joue pour lui intimer de cesser cette délicieuse torture.

Lentement, elle adoucit ses caresses, effleurant son sexe de ses lèvres, alors que de la main il accompagnait son visage jusqu'au sien. D'un geste viril, il la retourna pour la plaquer doucement mais fermement contre le mur de la douche, pressant son sexe contre son bassin, comme pour lui faire sentir la fureur du désir qu'elle déclenchait en lui. Un instant, il la contempla. Elle était si belle, si désirable. Il l'aimait, passionnément, éperdument. Il mourrait d'envie de se fondre en elle. Mais il voulait, avant ça, que tout son être le réclame, qu'elle le supplie de lui faire l'amour, ne pouvant plus résister à l'envie furieuse de le sentir en elle.

Dans son regard elle vit un mélange d'envie furieuse, d'émotion, d'amour. Peut-être était-ce là ce qui l'avait toujours différencié des autres. Il la désirait de tout son être, de toute son âme. Ce n'était pas juste physique. Jamais. Quand ils unissaient leur corps, outre la jouissance intense, fugace du plaisir sexuel, ils atteignaient une sorte d'osmose, de complicité, de proximité que seul l'acte d'amour pouvait leur donner. C'était une sensation, à la fois douce et euphorisante, qu'elle n'avait jamais connue avant lui.

Ils se sourirent, bouche contre bouche, heureux simplement de partager cet instant unique, comme déconnectés de la réalité, et de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Et Rick l'embrassa, tendrement, fougueusement, couvrant sa bouche de baisers, puis dévorant son cou, alors qu'elle soupirait de plaisir sous les assauts tout à coup impétueux de son homme. Elle enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux pour accompagner sa bouche jusque ses seins, qu'il embrassa avec gourmandise, joignant sa main à ses lèvres. Titillant la pointe ferme de ses seins du bout de la langue, il les sentit se gonfler d'excitation. Elle se cambra, s'agrippa plus fort à ses cheveux, gémit, frissonnant d'un plaisir exquis.

Il remonta vers sa bouche, l'embrassant avec avidité, tandis que sa main glissait de ses seins, vers son ventre, pour venir se poser entre ses cuisses, où il intima la délicieuse caresse dont il avait le secret. Il dévorait sa bouche avec fureur, alors que ses doigts, avec une douceur infinie, décrivait comme des petits cercles sur son sexe, s'y glissait tendrement, savourant les moindres réactions du corps de sa femme, complètement à la merci de ses caresses. Elle gémissait contre sa bouche, s'agrippait à ses épaules, quand le plaisir qu'il lui donnait se faisait plus intense.

- Rick …, fit-elle doucement dans un souffle, posant sa main sur la sienne entre ses cuisses pour en ralentir le mouvement.

Il comprit que tout comme lui, il lui était désormais impossible de contrôler son envie. Il se saisit aussitôt de sa taille pour la faire se tourner, collant son bas-ventre contre ses fesses, tout en l'amenant à se pencher légèrement. Le dos tourné, elle ne le voyait plus, mais sentait la force de son corps contre le sien. Lascive, elle le sentit la pénétrer doucement, se fondant en elle dans un mouvement tendre et profond. Ils soupirèrent tous deux de plaisir, alors que lentement, leurs corps chauds et humides glissaient l'un contre l'autre, l'un avec l'autre. Chacun des gestes de son homme intensifiait son plaisir : sa bouche qui venait déposer des baisers dans son cou, son souffle chaud sur sa joue quand il gémissait son nom à son oreille, ses mains qui berçaient son corps de caresses. Très vite ses assauts se firent plus impétueux, plus puissants. Elle frémissait à chacun des va-et-vient qu'il impulsait avec fougue, enveloppant tout son corps de caresses. Elle était toute à lui.

Sentant qu'il lui était de plus en plus difficile de se contrôler, il ralentit le rythme, lentement, glissant sa main sur le ventre de Kate, puis entre ses cuisses, pour caresser son sexe. C'était elle d'abord. Toujours. Son torse contre son dos, sa joue contre la sienne, il se nourrissait de ses gémissements de plaisir, des battements saccadés de son cœur sous sa main caressant son sein, de la gourmandise de son sexe réclamant la caresse de ses doigts, des ondulations de son bassin autour de son sexe, qui glissait légèrement en elle. Quand il sentit son corps se crisper contre lui, son souffle se faire plus court, qu'elle murmura son nom, encore, il reprit le mouvement de va-et-vient plus intensément entre ses cuisses, pour l'entendre jouir, doucement, longuement. Son plaisir appelant le sien, à son tour, il se laissa griser par la jouissance, se libérant de cette envie furieuse qu'il avait contrôlée toute la journée, dans un tumulte d'émotions, le plaisir charnel se mêlant à l'amour tendre, passionné, infini qu'il lui portait.

_Quelques minutes plus tard …_

Dans la pénombre des vestiaires, chacun de part et d'autre du banc, Kate et Rick finissaient de se rhabiller. Ils étaient restés un long moment, enlacés, à savourer la douce retombée de leur extase, puis il avait bien fallu qu'ils se décident à descendre de leur petit nuage pour retrouver la réalité.

- Tu sais, on devrait faire de ce jeu sexy une habitude …, fit remarquer Rick, tout en boutonnant sa chemise.

- Hors de question, mon cœur, répondit Kate, tout en brossant ses longs cheveux.

Il sourit, s'attendant à cette réaction catégorique de sa muse, qui, apparemment, avait déjà retrouvé toute sa raison.

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne trouves pas ce jeu absolument génial ? lui lança-t-il, en la regardant nouer ses cheveux.

- C'est génial, oui …, mais on ne peut pas passer notre temps à s'exciter et se titiller comme ça au poste.

- Pourquoi ? feignit-il de s'étonner, comme s'il ne voyait pas le problème.

- D'abord, parce que, tu as tendance à l'oublier, mais on travaille, Castle. Enfin, moi. Toi, c'est surtout ton imagination débordante qui travaille, expliqua-t-elle avec son petit air taquin.

- Très drôle ! Mais, travailler et se lancer un petit défi sexy n'est pas incompatible, sourit-il. La preuve, regarde aujourd'hui.

- Aujourd'hui ? J'ai été constamment déconcentrée par mon envie de toi … ce n'est pas idéal pour travailler, réfléchir …, répondit-elle, avant d'enfiler son pull.

Il rit, étonné sans l'être vraiment par cette explication, qui, finalement, correspondait tout à fait au pragmatisme et au rationalisme de sa femme.

- Et puis, ce défi, c'est génial parce que c'est ponctuel … Tu finirais par te lasser de faire l'amour dans les douches du poste …, le taquina-t-elle, sachant pertinemment qu'il y avait très peu de chance qu'il se lasse de ce genre d'exotisme.

- Sérieusement ? Me lasser ? Moi ? s'étonna-t-il, la regardant d'un air perplexe comme s'il se demandait si elle pouvait réellement imaginer une telle chose.

- Oui …, répondit-elle en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac.

- Je ne me lasserai jamais de te faire l'amour, où que ce soit … alors dans les douches, sûrement pas !

Elle sourit. Rick était en effet toujours partant pour faire l'amour. A peu près n'importe où, y compris dans les endroits les plus insolites, et à peu près à n'importe quel moment, y compris les plus inappropriés. Il ne demandait pas mieux que d'être réveillé en pleine nuit par sa muse, en proie à une envie subite de plaisir charnel. Il arrivait parfois qu'un jeu vidéo ou un film accapare son attention, mais quelques regards langoureux ou jeux de jambes sensuels suffisaient à avoir raison de lui.

- En tout cas, reprit Kate, le défi sexy spécial St Valentin, comme son nom l'indique, se limite à la St Valentin.

- Hum … on verra …, répondit Rick, sur un ton plein de sous-entendus, tout en se postant devant le miroir pour tenter de se recoiffer un minimum.

- Ah oui ? On verra ? fit-elle d'une voix souriante.

- Tu ne peux rien me refuser, affirma-t-il.

- Oh si je peux …

- Oh non … Regarde nous ma chérie : les douches du poste ! lança-t-il comme si c'était là une évidence. Tu réalises mes rêves les plus fous ...

Elle ne put se retenir de sourire devant un tel enthousiasme, alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

- La Beckett d'il y a quelques années aurait crié au scandale et rougi de honte rien qu'à imaginer qu'on puisse faire l'amour ici …, continua-t-il, passant un bras dans le creux de son dos pour l'attirer contre lui.

- Je n'aurais pas rougi …, se défendit-elle, tandis qu'il la regardait avec son petit sourire sûr de lui.

- Bien-sûr que si ! Tu m'aurais dit un truc du style « On n'est pas dans un de vos bouquins, Castle ! Gardez-vos fantasmes lubriques pour vos nuits en solo ! », lança-t-il, faisant mine d'imiter sa voix.

- Ah oui, j'aurais dit ça moi ? répondit-elle, en riant.

- C'est sûr …, sourit-il. Et tu sais quoi ? Quand je ferai mon premier voyage dans le temps …

- Ton premier voyage dans le temps ? l'interrompit-elle aussitôt, sentant déjà arriver le prochain délire de son mari.

- Oui … J'irai dire à ton toi du passé quelle femme libérée tu deviendras à mon contact, et comment tu m'attireras dans les douches du poste pour me faire plein de trucs coquins !

- Mon moi, du passé, ou du présent d'ailleurs, ne croit pas au voyage dans le temps, donc je ne te croirai pas …, sourit-elle, entrant néanmoins dans son jeu.

- Oh si …, j'aurai des preuves que je connais ton corps mieux que toi-même.

- Ah oui ?

- Hum … ce minuscule grain de beauté si mignon et sexy que tu as sur le haut de la fesse droite, par exemple …, ou encore ce petit endroit tout doux, juste là …, fit-il en déposant un baiser dans son cou, sous son oreille, qui frémit de plaisir quand j'y pose ma bouche.

Elle sourit, buvant ses paroles, amusée, attendrie, séduite, comme toujours, par son mari qui en l'espace de quelques secondes passait de son délire le plus ridicule à une tendresse absolue.

- Et tout cela, juste pour voir rougir ton toi du passé …, conclut-il, fier de lui.

- Si tu voyageais dans le temps, tu ne crois pas que tu aurais mieux à faire que de venir embêter mon moi du passé ?

- Hum …, sembla-t-il réfléchir. Non ! T'embêter, hier, maintenant, ou demain est mon passe-temps favori !

Elle lui donna une petite tape sur la joue.

- Aïe ! s'exclama-t-il, prenant un faux-air meurtri.

- Tu veux savoir quel est mon passe-temps favori ? Te punir pour toutes les bêtises que tu peux dire ou faire !

Il rit, avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- Tu as vraiment eu envie de moi toute la journée ? sourit-il, la regardant dans les yeux, comme si cette idée le ravissait.

- A ton avis ? fit-elle avec un sourire. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai fini par devenir folle au point de t'inviter dans les vestiaires ?

- Pour marquer cent points … et de très belle manière. Si tu n'avais pas déjà de l'avance, je t'offrirais même deux cent points, tellement c'était … absolument … divin.

Elle sourit, ravie d'avoir atteint son but.

- Les points n'étaient pas ma motivation principale, avoua-t-elle

- Ah ? C'était mon corps de rêve alors ? suggéra-t-il, bombant le torse.

- Non plus …, le taquina-t-elle.

- Comment ça « non plus » ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? fit-il, dépité.

Elle éclata de rire, devant sa mine renfrognée.

- D'abord tu sous-entends que je dois faire du sport, et maintenant mon corps n'est pas ta motivation. Je dois m'inquiéter ? demanda-t-il, l'air réellement soucieux.

- Après ce que je viens de faire subir à ton corps, Rick, tu crois vraiment que tu dois t'inquiéter ?

- Certes …, mais … quand même …

- Évidemment … que j'avais envie de ce corps de rêve …, sourit-elle, dessinant le contour de ses épaules d'une caresse de la main. Mais tu devrais savoir que je suis un peu plus cérébrale que toi …

- Cérébrale ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Hum … J'ai envie de toi, parce que tu es toi avant tout …

Il sourit, attendri, se disant que Kate avait l'art de le toucher par quelques mots tout simples, mais si forts de sens. Même avant qu'ils ne soient ensemble, elle glissait de temps en temps, au détour de conversations ordinaires, des petites phrases empreintes de douceur, de gentillesse, voire même de tendresse ou d'amour, qui à chaque fois lui allaient droit au cœur. Kate avait eu, par le passé, tant de mal à lui ouvrir son cœur, lui livrer ses sentiments, lui dire ce « je t'aime » que tout son être lui criait. Aujourd'hui, le moindre geste, le moindre regard de Kate étaient une preuve d'amour, mais il était très sensible à ses mots doux, à ses « je t'aime », à la façon qu'elle avait de lui dire le plus simplement du monde combien elle l'aimait. Parce qu'il était un homme de mots, bien-sûr, et qu'il savait combien on pouvait dire beaucoup en quelques mots bien choisis. Et Kate choisissait toujours le mot juste, celui qui allait le troubler, le toucher.

- C'est une déclaration d'amour ça, je me trompe ? sourit-il, tendrement.

Elle lui répondit par un baiser, accompagnant son geste d'une caresse sur sa joue.

- Alors si ce n'était ni pour les points, ni pour mon corps de dieu vivant, quelle était ta motivation pour braver tes propres interdits ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

- Te faire plaisir. Simplement. Et te surprendre … toujours.

- Jolies motivations …, répondit-il, avec un grand sourire, attendri. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu en serais capable …

- Tu devrais pourtant savoir tout ce dont je suis capable pour toi.

Elle avait dit cette phrase tout à fait banalement, presque sur le ton de l'humour, mais pour lui, aussitôt, ces quelques mots, de nouveau, voulurent dire beaucoup et le touchèrent profondément. Elle était capable de tout, pour lui faire plaisir et le rendre heureux, oui, mais pas seulement. Il repensa aussitôt à ce qu'elle avait fait, il y avait quelques mois pour le retrouver. Elle ne lui avait pas raconté tous les détails, par pudeur, par réserve, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas ressasser leurs douleurs, mais les gars lui avaient expliqué comment elle avait remué ciel et terre, cherché jour et nuit, des semaines durant. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, si elle avait dû ne jamais le retrouver, rendre justice, savoir, aurait été le combat de sa vie. Éternellement. Une vague d'émotion lui serra le cœur, comme à chaque fois qu'il repensait à ce qu'elle avait vécu pendant ces deux mois. Il la chassa très vite, pour retrouver le sourire et le regard heureux de sa muse.

- Si tu continues à me dire de si jolies choses, je crois que je vais te séquestrer ici, et passer la nuit à te faire l'amour dans ces vestiaires.

Ils rirent tous les deux de bon cœur.

- Allez, on y va ? proposa Kate, alors qu'ils desserraient leur étreinte.

- Oui.

- Ça te dit d'aller passer la nuit dans mon appartement ? Ou tu préfères qu'on teste le Qi Gong avec ta mère ?

- Euh … ton appart, bien-sûr, sourit-il.

- Ok. Sors avant moi alors, ça fera moins suspect si on croise quelqu'un dans les couloirs, lui fit-elle doucement.

Il sourit, amusé d'avoir retrouvé sa femme, parfaitement raisonnable et professionnelle, qui se souciait des qu'en dira-t-on au sein du poste.

- A vos ordres, mon lieutenant ! lança-t-il, tout en enfilant sa veste.

- Je te rejoins dans deux minutes.

- Ok.

Il la regarda tendrement, passa les doigts sur sa joue pour écarter quelques mèches de cheveux.

- Merci, sourit-il, avec douceur. Pour … cette surprise. C'est déjà la meilleure St Valentin de tous les temps.

Elle sourit, heureuse de le voir si content, et de lui avoir fait plaisir, à tout point de vue.

- Pour moi aussi … Mais il va falloir que tu sois à la hauteur maintenant pour la surprise que tu me réserves demain ! lui lança-t-elle, taquine.

- Pas de souci. Je suis le roi des surprises romantiques et sexy …, répondit-il, sûr de lui.

- Allez file …

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas prendre une autre douche ?

- Non !

- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, sourit-il.

- Demain pas une allusion devant les gars, ni devant personne d'ailleurs, ok ? lui fit-elle, soucieuse d'anticiper sur ce genre de choses.

- Bien-sûr, répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Tiens ta langue …, parce que je te connais … tu parles sans même t'en rendre compte.

- Je ne dirai rien …, assura-t-il, avec sérieux.

- Tu as intérêt … Sinon, plus jamais …, le menaça-t-elle gentiment, avec un ton plutôt suggestif.

- Plus jamais ? s'étonna-t-il, surpris. Ça veut dire que …

- Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire …, répondit Kate, avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Il la regarda avec des yeux souriants et tout contents avant de s'éloigner vers la porte.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

_Linden, banlieue new-yorkaise, 22 heures 30._

La soirée avait commencé depuis une demi-heure à peine, et tous les invités n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Debout près du buffet, au milieu d'un groupe de confrères masqués discutant joyeusement, il semblait comme perdu dans ses pensées, mais il observait silencieusement les faits et gestes de chacun. Les hommes en costume trois pièces, leurs femmes vêtues d'élégantes robes de soirée, incarnaient la haute société new-yorkaise qui festoyait joyeusement, et profitait d'une soirée entièrement dédiée à leurs plaisirs les plus inavoués, soirée pour laquelle ils avaient déboursé des centaines de dollars, comme lui. A première vue, on aurait pu se croire dans l'un de ses multiples galas mondains, ennuyants au possible, auxquels participaient régulièrement tous ces gens. Mais c'était là le deuxième événement sur les quatre qu'organisait « _Plaisir masqué_ » à l'occasion de la St Valentin, et personne ne semblait être au courant du drame qui avait dû se jouer la veille. Il scrutait les invités qui commençaient à arriver en masse pour s'assurer que Monsieur Paon ne pointerait pas le bout de son nez. Il n'y avait pas de raison. Tout s'était passé comme prévu, et l'Aconit Napel était redoutable. Il ne pouvait avoir survécu. Mais il n'en avait aucune preuve. Il ne l'avait même pas vu quitter la soirée hier. Une chose était sûre. Monsieur Paon, s'il était bien mort, n'avait pas succombé sur les lieux de l'événement, ce qui pouvait expliquer que personne ici ne semblait être au courant. Où qu'il soit mort, il n'y avait aucune raison de remonter aussi rapidement jusqu'à _Plaisir masqué_ », ce qui lui laissait une marge de manœuvre conséquente.

La soirée débutait tranquillement, comme à chaque fois, par le buffet d'accueil, garni d'une multitude de savoureux petits fours, et par le Champagne coulant à flot, la confrérie ne lésinant pas sur les moyens pour contenter ses membres. Il écoutait vaguement les conversations des uns et des autres, qui se racontaient des banalités, riaient bruyamment, faisaient connaissance, leur identité secrètement dissimulée derrière leurs masques, tout en sirotant leur coupe de Champagne et se gavant de mignardises salées. Pour un certain nombre, le loup qu'ils portaient n'étaient plus qu'un artifice, tant ils se connaissaient bien, à force de fréquenter régulièrement les soirées de « _Plaisir masqué_ ». Qui aurait pu croire que d'ici une heure ou deux, tous ces gens très sérieux et distingués, dont il faisait partie, se vautreraient nus et masqués dans les différents salons et chambres aménagés à cet effet, et s'abandonneraient à tous les plaisirs de la luxure.

Il aperçut François Dauriac faire son entrée au bras de sa femme, tous les deux souriants derrière leurs masques à plumes colorées. Tout le monde savait qui ils étaient bien-sûr, et comme à chaque fois, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Les discussions diminuèrent en intensité, et le silence se fit presque, chacun guettant sur quel groupe d'invités ils allaient jeter leur dévolu pour ce début de soirée. C'était un honneur de s'attirer les faveurs du grand maître et de sa magnifique épouse, un privilège que tous ceux qui ne l'avaient jamais vécu attendaient avec impatience et fébrilité. La réputation des Dauriac en matière de sexe n'était plus à faire, et comme dans toute société codifiée et hiérarchisée, pouvoir fricoter avec le grand patron créait une sorte d'émulation. Il regarda les Dauriac s'éloigner sans hésitation vers un groupe de confrères, et aussitôt, le ronronnement joyeux et bruyant des conversations reprit. Il se demanda si le grand maître était au courant, lui, de ce qui était arrivé. Il avait l'air fidèle à lui-même, tout sourire, se pavanant fier comme le coq gaulois, dont il arborait les plumes sur son masque. Cela l'avait toujours bien fait rigoler intérieurement que Dauriac ait choisi cet animal. Plus français n'était pas possible. Plus arrogant non plus. Le choix était évidemment symbolique, mais lui, ça le faisait franchement rire. Il connaissait François depuis une dizaine d'années maintenant, et avant même que la confrérie n'existât, ils écumaient déjà ensemble tous les lieux de plaisir de la ville, en quête des filles les plus faciles et les plus torrides, et des sensations toujours les plus intenses, les plus extrêmes. Leur amitié les avait amenés à fonder « _Plaisir masqué_ », leur permettant d'assouvir tous leurs désirs, tous leurs délires. Mais cette confrérie, c'était bien plus que ça pour Dauriac, et l'ensemble des maîtres fondateurs.

Ses yeux se portèrent sur sa chère épouse, qui, à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui, avait entrepris son petit numéro de charme. Il la regardait froidement, mais bouillait intérieurement, à l'observer ainsi discutant avec Monsieur Faucon. C'était lui-aussi un de ces jeunes mâles au corps divin que Dauriac avait décidé d'engager pour pimenter les soirées. Il maudissait cette innovation ridicule, qui allait à l'encontre des fondements initiaux de la confrérie. Non seulement les femmes n'avaient plus d'yeux que pour eux, mais il s'était très vite rendu compte que ces fringants étalons portaient un regard curieux, trop curieux, sur ce qui se passait ici. Il en avait fait la remarque à François, qui n'y voyait aucun mal, et lui avait vanté les mérites de ces gamins qui mettaient leurs femmes dans tous leurs états, ce qui ne pouvait que leur être bénéfique à eux-aussi. De toute façon, il était inconcevable d'oser critiquer ouvertement les choix de François Dauriac, qui avait acquis une espèce d'aura, et rayonnait littéralement sur la confrérie. Mais le grand maître était d'une naïveté sidérante. Il ne voulait pas voir l'évidence : ces employés d'un genre nouveau, qui ne connaissaient rien au libertinage et à ses valeurs, faisaient l'amour à leurs femmes sans respect pour les principes ancestraux. Et le pire, c'est que celles-ci y prenaient goût. Pour couronner le tout, ces strip-teaseurs de bas étage fouinaient partout. Il en avait eu la preuve dès la deuxième soirée, mais il n'en avait rien dit à Dauriac, qui de toute façon, trop occupé à s'envoyer en l'air à gauche et à droite, et trop fier de ses nouveaux joujoux, ne voudrait rien entendre. Il avait décidé de s'occuper lui-même du problème.

La salle de réception était plongée dans la semi-pénombre, mais il les voyait bien, tous deux, échanger à voix basse, se glissant quelques mots à l'oreille, approchant leurs visages pour se chuchoter quelques propos mystérieux. Milana, derrière son masque de biche, riait bruyamment, semblant se réjouir de ce que Monsieur Faucon lui racontait pour la séduire. Un serveur passa remplir leurs coupes de Champagne, et il vit les sourires se dessiner sur les visages de sa femme et de son futur amant, dissimulés derrière leurs loups. Il observa leurs premiers contacts tactiles, leurs mains qui s'effleuraient, leurs joues qui se touchaient quand ils se murmuraient à leurs oreilles. Enfin, elle lança un regard dans sa direction et d'un petit signe de tête lui indiqua que le moment était venu. Aussitôt, sans se préoccuper de personne, il se faufila entre les groupes d'invités pour la rejoindre, attrapant au passage un des coffrets de « _Sexy Dreams_ », mis à disposition par la confrérie. Monsieur Faucon le salua, esquissant un sourire cordial, et tous trois disparurent dans le long couloir menant aux espaces privés.

* * *

><p><em><span>Appartement de Kate, New-York, 23h<span>_

A la cuisine, Rick s'affairait autour de la poêle pour faire dorer les pancakes qu'il avait promis à sa muse. Après avoir quitté le poste, ils étaient passés rapidement faire quelques courses avant de rejoindre l'appartement de Kate, où il n'y avait plus rien, ni dans les placards, ni dans le réfrigérateur à même de leur permettre de se sustenter. Ils y passaient rarement plus d'une soirée, parfois un week-end, mais cela faisait des semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés ici, tous les deux, dans ce petit cocon qui, autrefois, avait abrité leurs amours secrètes. Kate n'avait pas très faim ce soir, mais lui avait une surprenante envie de pancakes. Elle lui avait fait remarquer que ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler un dîner, mais habituée à ses goûts culinaires parfois farfelus, et ne pouvant rien lui refuser, elle s'était laissée tenter par ce dîner improvisé composé de pancakes au sirop d'érable. Pendant qu'il s'attelait à la tâche, elle était allée se mettre à l'aise dans la chambre où elle laissait toujours quelques affaires au cas où ils leur prennent l'envie subite de s'isoler du reste du monde pour venir se retrouver ici. S'isoler du monde. C'était vraiment le cas. Ici, avec Kate, au début de leur relation, ou maintenant encore, Rick avait toujours l'impression d'être plongé dans une sorte de cocon ouaté, doux et paisible, et qu'à l'extérieur de cet appartement, le temps suspendait son cours et le monde s'arrêtait de tourner, juste pour leur permettre de profiter de l'un et l'autre. C'était une sensation apaisante et des plus agréables. Ici, personne n'entrait de manière impromptue, personne ne les dérangeait. Ils n'avaient pas à faire attention, et pouvaient laisser libre cours à tous leurs désirs.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, alors qu'elle s'avançait dans le salon, pour constater qu'elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon négligé qu'il aimait beaucoup, et revêtu un débardeur et pantalon de pyjama.

- Hum … ça sent bon, constata-t-elle, avec un sourire. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Non. Détends-toi, je m'occupe de tout ! répondit-il en se reconcentrant sur la cuisson de ces précieux pancakes.

Elle sourit, attendrie de le voir prendre possession de sa cuisine, et alla se poster devant ses étagères, en quête de quelques livres à ramener au loft pour ses prochaines lectures. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle allait avoir du travail, au vu de la quantité de livres qu'elle possédait, sans compter tout le reste, quand le moment serait venu de faire ses cartons.

- Tu te souviens de la première fois que je t'ai fait des pancakes ? demanda Rick, sans même lever les yeux de sa poêle.

- Oui. Comment oublier une vision aussi déroutante … te trouver dans ma cuisine au petit matin après que tu aies passé la nuit dans mon canapé, répondit-elle tout en tirant un livre de l'étagère, pour en lire le résumé sur la quatrième de couverture.

- Hum … Je me souviens encore des horreurs que j'ai découvertes dans ton réfrigérateur, fit-il remarquer, tout en surveillant la cuisson de ces précieux pancakes.

- Des horreurs …, n'abuse pas non plus …, soupira-t-elle, en attrapant un deuxième livre.

- Il y avait des poils verts sur ton bacon, Kate …, rétorqua-t-il. Je me demande encore comment tu survivais avant que je ne prenne soin de toi.

- Heureusement que tu étais là …, mon sauveur …, le taquina-t-elle en allant déposer les deux livres qu'elle avait choisis près de son sac à l'entrée.

- C'est clair …Et la tête des gars quand ils ont débarqué …, ajouta Rick avec un grand sourire, tandis que Kate s'installait confortablement dans le canapé.

- A cause de tes pancakes, ils étaient persuadés qu'on avait fait des folies toute la nuit …, ajouta-t-elle, le regardant sortir les assiettes du placard.

- C'était trop marrant …

- Tu parles, fit-elle avec une petite moue. Lanie m'a cassé les pieds avec cette histoire pendant des semaines … Je suis sûre qu'elle croit encore qu'il s'est passé un truc cette nuit-là.

Il s'avança avec, dans chaque main, une assiette garnie de plusieurs pancakes, qu'il posa sur la table basse.

- Voilà, les pancakes de Madame sont servis ! sourit-il.

- Merci, mon cœur, répondit-elle alors qu'il s'éloignait de nouveau vers la cuisine.

- C'était il y a si longtemps …

- Oui … je te faisais dormir dans le canapé à l'époque …, rigola Kate.

- Aucune compassion, alors que j'assurais ta protection ! fit-il mine de s'offusquer, en revenant s'asseoir près d'elle avec de quoi agrémenter leur repas.

Elle rit, se souvenant de cette soirée-là dans son ancien appartement, ainsi que de Rick et son obstination à veiller sur elle en toute circonstance. Il n'était alors que son coéquipier, mais déjà aux petits soins pour elle. Elle avait été stupéfaite le lendemain matin de le trouver occupé à lui préparer le petit-déjeuner dans sa cuisine, comme s'il vivait chez elle depuis toujours. Mais il était si mignon. Elle était déjà sous son charme à l'époque, même si elle veillait bien à n'en rien laisser paraître. Et lui non plus n'était pas insensible à ses atouts. Elle le savait.

- Sirop d'érable, comme d'habitude ? proposa-t-il gentiment.

- Oui, s'il te plaît, répondit-elle avant qu'il ne recouvre ses pancakes encore un peu fumants d'un filet de sirop d'érable.

- Un dîner de pancakes … J'adore …, fit-il avec gourmandise, inondant ses pancakes de caramel.

- Hum … c'est un peu bizarre, mais bon …, répondit Kate, pas encore totalement convaincue.

- Ce n'est pas bizarre, c'est le bonheur absolu, sourit-il, en se penchant pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Régale-toi !

Elle sourit, en goûtant une première bouchée.

- Toi, moi …, et des pancakes, que rêver de plus ? s'exclama-t-il joyeusement, dégustant à son tour.

- Ils sont succulents, le félicita Kate, avec un murmure de plaisir.

- Bien-sûr, tout ce que je fais est succulent …, répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Et puis, pourquoi la règle voudrait-elle qu'on ne mange pas de pancakes au dîner ?

- Parce que …, répondit-elle, cherchant une explication valable. C'est comme ça !

- Les pancakes au dîner … Faire l'amour au poste … C'est le jour de toutes les transgressions pour le lieutenant Beckett ! lui lança-t-il, l'œil souriant.

- Oui …, quelle influence tu as sur moi … c'est terrible, sourit-elle.

- C'est génial tu veux dire !

Ils rirent tous les deux de bon cœur.

- J'ai pensé à quelque chose, et je voulais t'en parler, reprit Kate, plus sérieusement.

- Intrigué, il la regarda, attendant la suite.

- Je crois qu'il est temps que je laisse cet appartement … vivre sa vie. Sans moi, expliqua-t-elle, guettant la réaction de Rick dans ses yeux.

Il lui lança un regard surpris, ne s'y attendant pas le moins du monde, et se demandant s'il comprenait bien ce qu'elle sous-entendait. Il avait suggéré cette idée de manière tout à fait anodine, au détour d'une conversation, il y a plusieurs mois, mais Kate avait plus ou moins esquivé le sujet, et il n'avait pas insisté. Elle vivait avec lui depuis longtemps maintenant, et il était évident pour lui qu'elle était chez elle au loft. Mais Kate avait toujours tenu à garder son appartement, par sentimentalisme, principalement, parce qu'elle n'y faisait plus que des passages éclairs, de moins en moins souvent. Au final, elle n'avait apporté au loft que le minimum : ses vêtements et quelques livres surtout. L'essentiel de sa vie d'avant était ici, comme si elle y vivait toujours.

- Tu veux déménager … pour de bon ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire content.

- Oui. Mon appartement est devenu utile. Je vis avec toi. Alors, c'est un peu ridicule de le garder.

- Ce n'est pas faux … en plus, on entend tout ce que Monsieur Kubiak fait dans sa douche, et le sol craque … ça ne me manquera pas vraiment …, répondit-il, tout à fait banalement.

Elle le dévisagea, surprise, un brin contrariée aussi, par la façon dont il semblait, par ces quelques mots, dédaigner son appartement qu'elle aimait tant.

- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? demanda-t-il aussitôt, étonné de voir le sourire de sa femme s'effacer, et son regard s'assombrir.

- Non …, ce n'est rien …, répondit-elle tentant d'esquisser un léger sourire.

- Kate ? Qu'y-a-t-il ? insista-t-il sentant bien qu'il avait dû la contrarier sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

- Moi, ça va me manquer, Rick …, avoua-t-elle, même si le parquet grince, et Monsieur Kubiak fait des drôles de bruits sous sa douche …

Il comprit aussitôt, à la peine qu'il lisait dans ses yeux, qu'il avait dit une bêtise qui l'avait blessée, mais aussi que la décision qu'elle venait de prendre n'était pas si évidente pour elle. Il s'en voulut d'avoir fait un trait d'humour à ce sujet-là, sans réfléchir vraiment à ce que cela impliquait pour elle.

- Kate … ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, fit-il doucement. Tu le sais bien.

- Mais tu l'as dit …

- Je plaisantais sur des détails sordides …, tenta-t-il d'expliquer pour sa défense.

- « Sordides ? » Le parquet qui grince ? s'offusqua-t-elle en le dévisageant, l'air toujours aussi contrariée.

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer …, grimaça-t-il.

Elle soupira. Après tout, ce que pensait Rick ne devrait pas avoir d'importance. C'était chez elle. C'était sa bulle, son cocon, et il ne pouvait pas voir les choses de la même façon. Et puis, elle savait qu'il aimait passer du temps ici avec elle. C'était même souvent lui qui était à l'origine de leurs petites escapades amoureuses chez elle. Il s'était toujours senti bien ici.

- Dès fois, tu ne réfléchis pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez …, fit-elle remarquer, en finissant son pancake.

- Je suis désolé …, répondit-il, contrit. J'aime être ici avec toi, tu le sais.

Elle esquissa un sourire. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, d'autant plus qu'il avait pris son air penaud.

- Oui …, je sais, mon cœur, répondit-elle en s'enfonçant dans le canapé, pliant ses jambes en tailleur.

Il posa son assiette sur la table, et se tourna vers elle pour la regarder.

- Kate …, tu n'es pas obligée de laisser ton appartement, reprit-il, posant doucement sa main sur sa cuisse.

- Il est temps, sourit-elle. Matériellement, je n'en ai plus besoin, et puis, cet appartement, c'est le passé ... Si encore on se disputait vraiment, je pourrais venir trouver refuge ici …

Il sourit, alors qu'elle prenait sa main dans la sienne, jouant à caresser ses doigts posés sur sa cuisse. Il arrivait qu'ils se disputent, ou qu'ils s'agacent mutuellement, oui, mais cela ne durait jamais bien longtemps, et restait toujours très mesuré. C'était plus des désaccords que de véritables disputes. Peut-être parce que leur histoire leur avait appris à quel point se parler était important. Dans tous les cas, Kate avait raison, son appartement ne lui était plus utile.

-Mais …, reprit-elle.

- Tu aimes cet endroit, sourit-il, terminant sa phrase. Et ce n'est pas facile …

- Oui, répondit-elle, en soupirant.

C'était dans les moments comme celui-là, qu'il ressentait encore la petite pointe de fragilité qui demeurait dans le cœur de sa muse. Elle était heureuse et pleinement épanouie, encore plus depuis qu'ils étaient mariés. Elle abordait la vie avec sérénité, et il n'avait aucun doute sur son bonheur. Mais elle garderait certainement toujours au fond d'elle cette fragilité, liée à la mort de sa mère, et, récemment, à sa disparition pendant deux mois. Elle avait cru le perdre, et pour garder espoir, elle s'était raccrochée à sa photo, comme un talisman, qu'elle regardait encore et encore. Kate avait parfois besoin de se rattacher à des petites choses, des symboles, pour avoir la force d'affronter la vie, et d'aller de l'avant : la bague de sa mère, qu'elle avait maintenant précieusement rangée dans sa boîte à bijoux la montre de son père, qu'elle ne quittait pas son alliance, désormais, qu'il aimait la voir effleurer du bout des doigts quand elle réfléchissait, ou pensait à lui. Il avait remarqué ce petit geste adorable qui l'attendrissait à chaque fois. Mais il y avait aussi son appartement. Et il en prenait pleinement conscience ce soir.

Il lisait dans son esprit, comme souvent, et posait sur elle un regard empreint de tendresse. Elle l'aimait tant pour la compréhension et la patience avec laquelle il abordait toujours leur relation, pour la liberté qu'il lui avait toujours laissée. Là où certains hommes auraient pu s'offusquer qu'elle ne regarde pas simplement de l'avant, heureuse avant tout de vivre avec celui qu'elle aimait, son mari, et n'abandonne pas aussitôt son appartement, Rick, lui, la comprenait. Elle avait ici tellement de souvenirs, de merveilleux souvenirs des moments partagés avec lui, des souvenirs douloureux aussi, et des moments de solitude et de souffrance, quand l'absence de Rick, le désespoir, lui arrachaient le cœur. Et puis c'est ici qu'elle avait mené et gagné le combat de sa vie : retrouver l'assassin de sa mère.

- Les souvenirs resteront, Kate, fit-il tendrement, comme s'il devinait ses pensées. Ils ne sont pas ici, dans cet appartement. Ils sont dans ton cœur, et dans ta tête.

Rick avait raison bien-sûr. Elle sourit, et s'avança pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres, avant de venir se blottir contre lui, posant sa tête contre son torse. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la serrer contre lui.

- Tu sais, malgré Monsieur Kubiak, et le parquet …, reprit-il, quand je suis ici, avec toi, j'ai l'impression à chaque fois qu'on est seuls au monde, et j'adore ça.

- Moi-aussi, sourit-elle.

- Et puis on a vécu beaucoup de premières fois ici …, continua-t-il, observant, tout autour de lui l'ambiance chaleureuse qui se dégageait de l'appartement de sa muse.

La sincère nostalgie qu'elle ressentit dans sa voix la toucha. Son appartement avait abrité les débuts secrets de leur relation, ces tous premiers jours qui garderaient toujours une saveur particulière dans son cœur. Ils ne pouvaient rester au loft, où Martha allait et venait à sa guise, et avait failli déjà les découvrir enlacés, et nus, au lit après leur première nuit d'amour. Ils voulaient se découvrir, s'aimer, loin des regards, des questions, profiter du bonheur de ces premiers instants uniques. Et l'appartement de Kate avait été le lieu de toutes ces premières merveilleuses et envoûtantes sensations.

- Oui … Notre premier vrai petit déjeuner en amoureux, sourit-elle.

- Hum … petit-déjeuner plutôt pimenté …, ajouta-t-il, songeur, repensant à la tournure sexy qu'avait pris ce premier petit-déjeuner.

- Oui …, torride, tout comme la première douche …

- Tu aimais déjà m'entraîner sous la douche pour t'en prendre à mon corps, constata-t-il, tout sourire.

- Et tu ne t'en plains toujours pas !

- Oh que non ! lança-t-il joyeusement.

C'est ici qu'il avait découvert la femme amoureuse, douce, sensuelle et coquine qu'était sa muse. Il avait savouré le bonheur de pouvoir la contempler autant qu'il en avait envie, la caresser, l'embrasser, la sentir contre lui des heures durant. Il avait goûté son corps, inlassablement, s'était délecté de ses premiers baisers, tous plus savoureux les uns que les autres, de ses caresses enivrantes dont il ne pouvait plus se passer aujourd'hui. Il avait lu dans ses yeux combien elle était heureuse, et dans ses gestes d'une infinie tendresse, à quel point elle était amoureuse. Elle s'était révélée à lui comme jamais, et à chaque minute de ces premiers jours, il l'avait aimée un peu plus encore.

- Première dispute aussi, ajouta Kate, avec une petite moue.

- Mais première réconciliation sur l'oreiller, sourit Rick, déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux. Et tes premiers « _je t'aime_ » ... Rien que pour ça, cet endroit aura toujours une place à part dans mon cœur.

Elle sourit, repensant à toutes les jolies discussions, les fou-rires qu'ils avaient eus ici. Mais Rick avait raison. Tous ces souvenirs ne restaient pas enfermés ici, dans cet appartement qu'elle allait quitter. Ils allaient déménager avec elle, prisonniers de son cœur et de sa tête, pour son plus grand bonheur.

- C'est ici qu'on a fini par trouver l'assassin de ma mère, continua-t-elle, songeuse.

-Oui. C'est ici que tu t'es battue pour elle.

-Et pour toi …

Il se contenta de poser sa tête contre la sienne, et de la serrer un peu plus fort contre lui. Il savait aussi tout ce qu'elle avait enduré ici. Sa tristesse. Les nuits sans dormir. Sa photo sur le murderboard. Elle ne lui avait pas tout dit, pour ne pas attiser sa propre peine, mais il savait qu'elle avait vécu ici certains des plus douloureux moments de sa vie. Et par son silence, par ce qu'elle lui taisait, il comprenait à quel point cet appartement avait pu être comme une bouée de secours pour elle, et l'importance qu'il gardait toujours aujourd'hui dans son cœur.

- Moi-aussi, j'ai pensé à quelque chose, fit-il, d'un air souriant. Quand je vois tous tes bouquins, tu vas avoir besoin de place …

- Oui …

- On pourrait transformer la chambre d'amis en bureau ? Pour toi …

Elle se redressa pour le regarder, surprise par cette idée, qui ne lui était pas du tout venue à l'esprit. Elle avait bien commencé à se demander ce qu'elle allait faire de toutes ses affaires, mais sans envisager concrètement de solution.

- Et les amis ? Où les mettra-t-on ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

- On leur paiera l'hôtel, répondit-il comme une évidence.

- Je ne sais pas s'ils apprécieront, fit-elle remarquer.

- Kate …, c'est chez toi autant que chez moi désormais.

Elle sourit. C'était la première fois qu'il lui disait les choses ainsi. Elle s'était toujours sentie chez elle au loft, même si rien ne lui appartenait. Mais l'idée d'avoir sa propre pièce lui plaisait bien et que Rick le lui propose la touchait sincèrement.

- C'est une excellente idée, conclut-elle avec un sourire ravi.

Il lui renvoya son sourire.

- Et … ce serait bien aussi qu'on revoit un peu la déco du loft, continua-t-il.

- Pourquoi tu veux revoir la déco ? s'étonna-t-elle. Je l'aime bien moi …

- Tu l'aimeras encore plus quand elle sera un mélange de tes goûts et des miens, expliqua-t-il.

Elle se fit la réflexion que l'heure des grands changements avait sonné. Non seulement elle allait quitter son appartement définitivement, mais Rick lui proposait de revoir toute la déco pour l'adapter à ses goûts. Il voulait qu'elle s'y sente bien, pleinement chez elle. Il était adorable.

- On risque de passer des heures à se mettre d'accord …, fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire.

- Peut-être …, mais tu te souviens de l'affaire Linus ?

- Oui, sourit-elle. Ce bon vieux lion a fini par me laisser partager ta tanière.

- Maintenant, le loft est notre tanière, Kate … ce n'est plus chez moi, ni chez ma mère ou Alexis. C'est chez nous, avant tout. Toi et moi.

En guise de réponse, attendrie, touchée, elle s'avança pour l'embrasser.

- Ça veut dire oui pour revoir la déco ? demanda-t-il, avec un sourire radieux.

- Oui, répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

_Commissariat du 12__ème__ District, New-York, minuit._

Victoria Gates passa la porte de l'ascenseur pestant intérieurement. Monsieur le Maire l'avait tirée du lit, il y a une demi-heure à peine, l'appelant sur sa ligne privée, chose qu'il n'était théoriquement autorisé à faire qu'en cas de danger majeur mettant en péril la vie de civils innocents. Son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine quand le téléphone avait sonné alors qu'elle était profondément endormie aux côtés de son époux. Mais au lieu de lui annoncer qu'un drame venait de se produire, Robert Weldon lui demandait d'autoriser Brad Weyburn à voir sa femme, Lulu, actuellement en garde-à-vue. Il lui avait expliqué que son ami le Capitaine des pompiers était dans tous ses états depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle, et que Madame Weyburn n'avait rien à voir avec ce meurtre horrible dont on l'accusait. Il connaissait très bien les Weyburn pour les fréquenter lors de dîners mondains, ou d'événements officiels organisés par la mairie, et ces gens-là n'étaient pas des criminels. L'esprit encore perdu dans les limbes brumeux du sommeil, Gates lui avait néanmoins rétorqué que seule la justice en déciderait. Monsieur le Maire avait acquiescé, mais insisté pour que Brad Weyburn puisse échanger quelques mots avec son épouse, dès ce soir, afin de la rassurer. Elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'accepter, ne pouvant s'opposer à une décision émanant expressément de Weldon. Mais en arrivant au poste, éreintée et agacée, elle pestait contre les passe-droits qu'obtenaient, par leurs relations, les nantis et gens importants de cette ville.

Brad Weyburn faisait les cent pas dans le couloir en compagnie de deux officiers, qui, plutôt que de le surveiller étroitement, lui faisaient la conversation, discutant matchs de baseball apparemment, comme s'il s'agissait là d'un de leurs collègues. A croire que l'uniforme permettait de tisser des liens instantanés entre les gens. Cette vision acheva de faire atteindre des paroxysmes à son agacement, et elle fusilla du regard les deux officiers qui baissèrent les yeux, l'air terrorisé. Elle avait dû croiser une fois ou deux Brad Weyburn lors de réunions à la mairie concernant la sécurité de la ville, mais elle n'en avait pas gardé un souvenir impérissable. C'était pourtant un homme séduisant, âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, au physique athlétique. Elégamment vêtu d'un costume gris, il avait l'air réellement soucieux.

- Capitaine Gates, fit-il aussitôt, en lui tendant la main. Je suis Brad Weyburn.

- Je sais qui vous êtes, répondit-elle sèchement, sans accepter sa poignée de main.

- Capitaine, Madame Weyburn patiente en salle d'interrogatoire, l'informa un des officiers.

- Suivez-moi, que je puisse rapidement retourner me coucher, ordonna Gates à l'intention de Brad Weyburn.

Il lui emboîta le pas alors qu'elle filait déjà vers la salle d'interrogatoire, pressée d'en finir. L'officier qui surveillait la porte, leur ouvrit, et Gates laissa Brad Weyburn entrer.

- Vous avez cinq minutes. Pas plus, annonça-t-elle froidement, tandis que Weyburn, concentré sur son épouse, semblait ne plus l'écouter.

Gates se posta dans l'encadrement de la porte restée ouverte, auprès de l'officier qui montait la garde. Brad Weyburn, lui jeta un œil, hésita à dire quelque chose comme s'il avait préféré que le Capitaine n'assistât pas à sa conversation, mais il n'en fit rien et s'avança vers sa femme, qui, tête baissée, fixait ses mains menottées posées sur la table.

Victoria Gates la vit lever les yeux sur son mari, presque timidement, alors que celui-ci s'asseyait face à elle. Il n'était pas question que cette entrevue se passe en toute intimité. La femme de Brad Weyburn, aussi important soit-il, était, jusqu'à preuve du contraire leur principale suspecte dans la mort d'un jeune homme innocent. Et même si lui était, ils l'avaient vérifié, en déplacement à Boston depuis deux jours, rien ne prouvait qu'il n'était pas impliqué, de près ou de loin dans cette affaire.

- Je suis désolée, chéri. Je …, commença Lulu d'une voix douce, et sincèrement attristée, alors que Brad prenait ses mains menottées dans les siennes.

- Chut … Qu'a dit maître Woodruff ? demanda-t-il aussitôt, n'ayant pu lui-même rencontrer leur avocat.

- Je pourrai sortir bientôt, la police n'a rien contre moi, et je ne l'ai pas tué, chéri, répondit-elle, lisant dans ses yeux plus que de la colère, de la déception, et de la tristesse.

- Ok.

Il n'ajouta rien, se contentant de regarder leurs mains enlacées, et de caresser doucement ses doigts. Elle l'avait appelée il y a quelques heures, brièvement, et lui avait dit en quelques mots ce qui s'était passé. Elle ne lui avait rien caché. Elle était toujours sincère avec lui. Du moins, jusqu'à hier soir. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle couche avec un autre homme, sans son autorisation, sans sa présence à ses côtés. Elle avait trahi sa confiance.

- Je n'ai rien fait de mal, Brad …, fit-elle doucement, sentant qu'il était peiné, et fâché.

- Je sais …, tu n'as rien fait de mal, répondit-il en la regardant sévèrement, mis à part coucher avec ce gars … en mon absence.

- Oui, je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle tristement, alors que ses yeux se chargeaient de larmes.

- Etre désolée ne change rien à ce qui s'est passé, lui fit Brad, sur un ton plus doux.

Il soupira, tout en regardant la larme qui coulait sur la joue de sa femme. Il détestait la voir triste, mais il n'avait pas envie de la consoler. Pas maintenant.

- J'avais prévenu François …, reprit-il, avec son idée stupide de pimenter les soirées. Voilà le résultat … C'est de sa faute, tout ça. Il ne peut jamais se contenter de ce qu'il a …

- François n'a rien à voir avec le fait que j'ai couché avec Monsieur Paon …

- Ne le défends pas, lui fit-il sèchement.

- Je ne le défends pas, mais …

Elle préféra s'abstenir de terminer sa phrase, sentant que la colère de Brad pouvait s'enflammer. Elle n'avait que cinq minutes pour lui parler, et ne voulait pas le fâcher davantage. Elle était tellement désolée de lui faire du mal. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à elle, égoïstement. Elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, et qu'on les écoutait, mais elle voulait le rassurer, et qu'il la rassure.

- C'était du sexe, Brad, juste du sexe … Je ne l'ai pas embrassé. Je te le jure.

- C'était leur règle de base, lors des soirées libertines auxquelles ils participaient quasiment chaque semaine. Ils n'embrassaient jamais leurs amants et maîtresses, comme s'ils se réservaient l'un à l'autre ces baisers gages d'amour.

- Chérie …, répondit doucement Brad, sur un ton plus doux et gentil. On en reparlera quand tu seras sortie d'ici.

- Oui, mais dis-moi que tu vas me pardonner …, insista-t-elle, essuyant les larmes sur ses joues.

- Ai-je le choix ?

Elle baissa les yeux, sans répondre, alors qu'il serrait un peu plus fort ses mains entre les siennes. Il lui pardonnerait. Elle le savait. Il l'aimait trop. Mais elle l'avait blessé, et cela aurait forcément des conséquences.

Gates jeta un œil à sa montre, retenant un bâillement. En voyant Madame Weyburn parler ainsi avec son mari, elle se fit la réflexion que Lulu n'avait pas l'air d'avoir quoi que ce soit à se reprocher. Elle se savait certainement écoutée, certes, mais sa seule inquiétude était d'obtenir le pardon de son mari, qu'elle regardait avec les yeux de l'amour. Son chagrin n'était pas feint non plus. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Elle avait un casier judiciaire en France, mais pour l'instant, ils en ignoraient le contenu, et peut-être n'avait-elle ici absolument rien à se reprocher. Il y avait pourtant quelque chose d'étrange dans cette discussion. Les Weyburn n'avaient parlé que d'eux, et de ce que cela impliquait pour leur couple. Brad n'avait pas posé de questions sur ce qui s'était passé, sur les détails, les éléments qui avait amené Lulu à être placée en garde à vue. Sa femme ne l'avait appelé qu'une minute en tout début de soirée pour le prévenir et n'avait pas eu le temps de l'informer de toute l'affaire. Mais quelqu'un l'avait fait. François Dauriac sans doute. Brad était étonnement calme et posé avec eux, les flics. Alors que Dauriac s'était indigné d'être interrogé à tort dans la journée, Brad Weyburn ne s'offusquait pas qu'on place en cellule sa femme qu'il devait supposer innocente. Il faudrait creuser un peu, mais elle sentait un petit quelque chose, de difficilement définissable, mais quelque chose qui n'était pas complètement normal.

- Monsieur et Madame Weyburn, cette entrevue est terminée, lâcha Gates.

Brad se leva aussitôt et contourna la table pour rejoindre son épouse, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Elle se leva à son tour, et se blottit une seconde contre lui, autant pour puiser du réconfort dans son étreinte, que pour lui glisser quelques mots chuchotés à l'oreille. Quelques mots que le Capitaine Gates ne put entendre.

- Madame Weyburn, pas de contact physique, lui fit sèchement Gates.

- Aussitôt, Lulu se redressa, adoptant un air contrit.

- Je serai là demain matin. Essaie de dormir un peu …, lui fit doucement Brad, esquissant un sourire.

- Merci …, murmura-t-elle, alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Gates laissa l'officier entrer dans la pièce pour s'occuper de Lulu Weyburn, et enjoignit à Brad Weyburn de quitter les lieux.

* * *

><p><span><em>Appartement de Kate, New-York, aux environs de minuit.<em>

Confortablement installé dans le lit, un bras replié sous la tête, Rick scrutait la photographie qui l'interpellait depuis la fin d'après-midi. Celle que Lanie avait prise au microscope électronique de la trace de caramel trouvé sur le corps de Victor, et des stries parallèles et régulières qui y apparaissaient. Il réfléchissait toujours à ce qui avait pu être à l'origine de ces fines rayures, en partie effacées, comme le caramel lui-même. Victor s'était lavé de ce caramel, dont les traces étaient à peine visibles à l'œil nu. Or, au _Belleclaire Hôtel_, la salle de bain n'avait pas été utilisée. Cet élément innocentait un peu plus encore Lulu Weyburn. En effet, les échanges de sms avec la victime prouvait qu'ils s'étaient bien donnés rendez-vous à l'hôtel, peu après 16h, et qu'il n'y avait eu aucun changement de programme. Ils avaient établi que Victor était resté à l'après-midi libertine de « _Plaisir masqué_ » jusqu'aux environs de 15 h probablement, puisqu'il fallait compter au mieux une heure pour se rendre d'Englewood où se déroulait la fête jusqu'au _Belleclaire Hôtel_ en plein cœur de New-York. Ils en avaient donc déduit de façon plus ou moins certaine que Victor avait été empoisonné entre 12h et 15h, ce qui lui laissait largement le temps d'entrer en contact avec plusieurs couples et plusieurs tueurs potentiels sur les deux cent invités présents hier après-midi.

Il était persuadé que cette photographie pouvait leur permettre de trouver l'arme du crime : certainement un objet qui avait servi à étaler la poudre érotique sur les lèvres de Victor, l'amenant à ingérer ainsi le poison mortel, mais aussi, involontairement sans doute, sur le reste de son corps. Un peu de poudre était ainsi restée accrochée à ce restant de caramel.

- As-tu bien pris note de mes 300 points …, lui lança Kate, d'un air jovial, depuis la salle de bain.

- Oui …, répondit-il. Et 160 pour moi …Tu as été redoutable …, mais demain sera un autre jour … tu vas voir. D'ailleurs, à quel défi sexy comptes-tu me soumettre ?

Un instant, il oublia sa réflexion sur le caramel, pour songer à ce qui l'attendait le lendemain. Après ce qu'elle lui avait offert ce soir, il n'avait plus aucun doute sur toutes les idées absolument géniales que pouvait avoir sa femme pour pimenter leur deuxième journée de défi. La perspective de ce qui l'attendait le laissait rêveur. De son côté, il avait encore quelques détails à régler pour la surprise romantique et sexy qu'il préparait pour Kate, mais demain soir tout serait parfait. Il était si impatient de voir ses yeux et son sourire s'illuminer. Il avait songé à cette surprise depuis un moment déjà, et même s'ils n'avaient pas joué à ce défi sexy, il avait prévu de l'émerveiller ainsi, la séduire, la toucher, l'émouvoir. Il voulait lui offrir une soirée inoubliable, et unique, une soirée, qui, pour elle, et lui-aussi, aurait toujours une saveur particulière. C'était leur première St Valentin de couple marié, et il tenait à lui prouver qu'il continuerait de la surprendre, jour après jour, et que, lui avec elle, elle avec lui, jamais ils ne s'ennuieraient.

- Je te le dirai demain matin …, répondit Kate d'une voix souriante, alors qu'elle rejoignait la chambre, en finissant de se passer de la crème sur les mains.

- Donne-moi juste un indice …, fit-il avec son petit sourire charmeur.

- Pas question, sourit-elle en se glissant sous la couette, pour venir se blottir contre lui.

- Ce n'est pas juste …, marmonna-t-il prenant un air renfrogné qui la fit sourire.

- Que fais-tu avec cette photo ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- C'est la photo de la trace de caramel … sur Victor …, répondit-il, comme une évidence.

- Castle …, soupira-t-elle, tu as piqué la photo sur le tableau ?

- Je l'ai empruntée …, la corrigea-t-il avec un petit sourire. Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas comme si c'était une preuve non plus.

- C'est que tu avais peur de t'ennuyer ce soir ? le taquina-t-elle, se redressant en appui sur le coude pour observer elle-aussi la photographie.

- Oh que non …, sourit-il. Mais ça m'intrigue …

- Qu'est-ce qui t'intrigue ?

- Le tueur a utilisé quelque chose pour étaler la poudre, sans doute pour ne pas la toucher avec ses mains … On voit les traces dans le caramel.

- Oui, peut-être …, constata-t-elle. Et quel est ce mystérieux objet ?

- Justement …. C'est ça qui m'intrigue, fit-il d'un air dépité. Mais c'est peut-être la clé de cette affaire.

- Hum …, murmura-t-elle, peu convaincue, en reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller et remontant la couette jusque sous son menton. On verra ça demain.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer la photographie, prenant tout à coup un air inspiré, comme si une idée commençait à germer dans son esprit.

- Je sais, fit-il tout à coup, en bondissant du lit, ce qui la fit sursauter.

- Quoi ? lui lança-t-elle, reconnaissant aussitôt son enthousiasme caractéristique d'une révélation qu'il viendrait d'avoir.

- Je reviens. On va faire une expérience ! s'exclama-t-il, tout excité.

Kate le regarda quitter la chambre à toute vitesse, redoutant déjà l'idée farfelue qu'il avait en tête. Parce que c'était forcément une idée farfelue. Elle ne put se retenir de sourire, amusée malgré tout par l'euphorie soudaine de son mari, en entendant le bruit des portes de placard dans la cuisine qu'il ouvrait et refermait. Au bout de quelques secondes, il réapparut, arborant fièrement dans une main une assiette avec du sucre, et dans l'autre le flacon de caramel.

- Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire avec ça ? s'étonna-t-elle alors qu'il déposait le tout sur sa table de nuit.

- Tu vas voir … Aurais-tu une plume ? répondit-il, en tournant sur lui-même pour observer la chambre en quête d'un objet à base de plumes.

- Une plume ? Non. Je n'ai pas de plume … , fit-elle en se redressant et se calant dans les oreillers.

- Mince …, fit-il, s'asseyant au bord du lit, l'air un brin dépité. Je suis presque sûr que c'est une plume …

Il ne lui fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour réaliser que Castle avait peut-être vu juste. A première vue, l'arme du crime pourrait être une plume.

- Une plume aurait pu laisser ces traces dans le caramel, en effet, constata-t-elle.

- Oui. Il faut vérifier. On a besoin d'une plume …

Ils se mirent tous deux à réfléchir durant quelques instants, cherchant où ils pourraient trouver une plume.

- J'ai peut-être ce qu'il nous faut ! lança tout à coup Kate, se glissant hors du lit.

Intrigué, il la regarda ouvrir sa penderie, tirer le fauteuil devant les étagères, et grimper dessus pour atteindre le carton entreposé tout en haut du placard.

- Tiens, aide-moi, fit-elle en attrapant le carton, et le lui tendant.

- Oh Oh … un carton de souvenirs … compromettants ! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire. Qu'y-a-t-il là-dedans ?

- Rien de compromettant, sourit-elle, alors qu'il jetait un œil curieux dans le carton.

- Hum … Je suis sûre qu'il doit y avoir un truc sympa là-dedans …, continua-t-il, commençant à farfouiller parmi les objets qui s'y trouvaient.

- Castle … donne-moi ce carton ! Ne fouille pas dans mes affaires, lui lança-t-elle, en lui prenant la boîte des mains pour la poser sur le lit.

Il lui jeta un regard amusé.

- Alors … tu veux une plume …, reprit-elle, se lançant en quête de ce qu'elle cherchait.

- Une plume, oui. Fais que mon rêve se réalise, comme d'habitude, sourit-il.

Elle farfouilla dans le carton, pour en sortir un bandeau décoré de motifs indiens, sur lequel étaient suspendues des petites plumes. Ils se lancèrent un regard souriant, se remémorant tous les deux au même moment cette soirée où Kate s'était déguisée en Pocahontas, pour respecter la soi-disant tradition familiale de Castle.

- Notre premier Thankgsiving, firent-ils en chœur.

- Tu vois, ce costume nous sera utile finalement …. Enfin pour autre chose que jouer au Père pèlerin qui séduit la jolie Pocahontas …, ajouta Rick, repensant à la nuit qui avait suivi le dîner familial de Thanksgiving.

- Dans mes souvenirs, c'est plutôt la jolie Pocahontas qui a rendu fou le Père pèlerin …, fit-elle remarquer avec un petit sourire, tout en décrochant une des plumes du bandeau indien.

- Hum …. Oui …

- Voilà, ta plume, sourit-elle en la lui tendant. Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant, allonge-toi, et déshabille-toi …, annonça-t-il sur le ton le plus sérieux du monde, s'amusant intérieurement à l'avance de la réaction de Kate.

- Tu es sérieux ? lui fit-elle, en le dévisageant, éberluée.

- Il faut un cobaye ! se justifia-t-il avec un grand sourire, ravi de faire cette petite expérience sur le corps de sa muse.

- Castle … tu n'étaleras pas du caramel sur moi …, répondit-elle, catégorique, en allant se recoucher, prenant soin de remonter la couette jusque sous son menton.

- Oh ne fais pas ta timide ! fit-il en riant. Tu ne dis pas non d'habitude !

- D'habitude, ce n'est pas pour une expérience … bizarre …, rétorqua-t-elle.

- C'est une expérience scientifique ! précisa-t-il, comme si cela donnait de la valeur à ses actes.

- Eh bien fais-la sur toi alors …

- Impossible, répondit-il, catégorique. Il me faut une peau douce et satinée … comme la tienne, et surtout une peau imberbe.

- Tu n'as quasiment pas de poils, Rick …, sourit-elle, désignant du regard le torse nu de son homme.

- « Quasiment », c'est là toute la nuance … La science ne tolère pas d'approximation. Allez, en position lieutenant Beckett ! lui lança-t-il, tout sourire.

Elle le regarda avec des gros yeux pour la façon dont il lui donnait des ordres, mais se retint de sourire, et même de rire, tant il l'amusait à faire exprès de jouer sur l'ambiguïté de la situation.

- S'il te plaît ma chérie …, insista-t-il, d'une voix douce. Juste un peu de caramel … sur … ton ventre.

Elle soupira, mais il lui faisait son regard charmeur, et elle ne pouvait lui résister. Elle repoussa la couette, puis remonta son débardeur, dévoilant son ventre. Le regard de Rick s'illumina, ravi. Il grimpa sur le lit, tout content, et s'empara du flacon de caramel.

- Franchement, tu crois vraiment que cette expérience est nécessaire ? soupira de nouveau Kate.

- Bien-sûr, répondit-il avec sérieux. Les experts vérifient toujours leurs théories.

- Tu n'es pas un expert, Castle.

- Pour une fois qu'on peut passer à la pratique pour vérifier mes théories … C'est trop cool ! Prête ?

- Vas-y, fais-toi plaisir …, sourit-elle.

Il pressa sur le flacon pour faire couler quelques gouttes de caramel, sur le ventre de sa muse, qui frissonna quand le liquide froid toucha sa peau.

- Maintenant, j'étale un peu …, fit-il, passant son doigt dans le caramel.

- Doucement … je n'ai pas envie de retourner prendre une douche, répondit-elle, voyant qu'il s'en donnait à cœur joie pour étaler largement le caramel sur son ventre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas … Je te débarrasserai moi-même de ce caramel …, sourit-il d'un air coquin.

- Tu as intérêt …

- Etape suivante. Ce sucre fera office de poudre érotique empoisonnée …, continua-t-il, passant la plume dans l'assiette pour l'imprégner de sucre.

- Les plumes ne doivent pas manquer dans ces soirées libertines …, fit remarquer Kate, entre les masques, et les jouets de « _Sexy Dreams_ » …

- C'est sûr … Accessoire on ne peut plus érotique…, répondit-il, passant la plume sur le bras nu de Kate.

La sensation chatouilleuse initiale de cette plume, que Rick faisait glisser sensuellement sur sa peau, se mua aussitôt en un doux plaisir. Il la regarda avec son petit sourire coquin, ravi de l'effet produit.

- Rick …, concentre-toi sur ton expérience …, lui fit-elle gentiment, qu'on en finisse …

- On peut joindre l'utile à l'agréable … et puis ça a dû se passer comme ça pour Victor. Notre tueuse a dû commencer par le caresser avec cette plume, étalant la poudre empoisonnée sur sa peau ….

Il continuait de joindre le geste à ses paroles, caressant le bras de Kate du duvet de la plume, passant sur son ventre, prenant bien soin pour l'instant d'éviter la zone empreinte de caramel.

- Mais très vite, continua-t-il, il a fallu que Victor ingurgite ce poison … Alors elle a passé la plume sur ses lèvres, y déposant son venin …

Kate frissonna quand Rick caressa ses lèvres avec la plume, et sous l'effet de la sensation chatouilleuse provoquée par la légèreté de cette caresse, elle ne put s'empêcher de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres, ce qui le fit sourire.

- Et voilà … tu es empoisonnée …, fit-il, fier de lui. Heureusement que ce n'est que du sucre.

- C'est atroce comme procédé …, mais délicieux, sourit-elle.

Il sourit à son tour.

- Ensuite notre tueur a continué à s'occuper de lui comme si de rien n'était, caressant son corps, et passant la plume dans le caramel sur son ventre …

Il fit glisser la plume dans le caramel, d'un geste assez vif, pour qu'elle n'y reste pas collée.

- Et voilà ! lança-t-il fièrement.

Elle se redressa en appui sur les coudes pour regarder le résultat sur son ventre, observant les traces dessinées dans le caramel.

- Tu vois, je suis sûr qu'au microscope électronique, les stries laissées par la plume sont identiques …, constata-t-il.

- Oui …

- Théorie validée. On cherche donc une tueuse à la plume.

- Ou un tueur …, fit-elle remarquer. Mais … ça ne prouve rien, Castle.

- Comment ça « ça ne prouve rien » ?

- La trace de plume dans le caramel date peut-être d'un ébat antérieur à celui au cours duquel on lui a administré le poison.

- Pas possible. Je n'y connais pas grand-chose en libertinage, mais un employé comme Victor doit prendre une douche entre chaque partenaire, non ?

- Sans doute, oui. Dauriac a dit qu'il était pointilleux sur les règles d'hygiène et de santé.

- Donc si cette trace de caramel datait d'un ébat antérieur à celui qui lui a été fatal, cela voudrait dire qu'il aurait eu au moins deux partenaires avant de se rendre à _l'Hôtel Belleclaire …_

- Et qu'il aurait pris au moins deux douches …, ajouta Kate, suivant le fil de la pensée de Rick.

- Et ce caramel n'aurait pas pu résister à deux douches …, à moins que …, fit-il songeur. Il faudrait peut-être faire une autre expérience pour s'en assurer …

- Oublie cette idée tout de suite ! Voilà que de muse je suis devenue cobaye scientifique ! s'indigna-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Hum … j'adore ! s'exclama-t-il, tout sourire, déposant la plume dans l'assiette sur la table de nuit.

- On cherche donc un libertin friand de caramel …, résuma Kate.

- Qui s'y connaît en jardinage ou maîtrise la médecine chinoise traditionnelle …

- Et adore la torture de la plume … On est bien avancés …, soupira-t-elle.

- C'est de plus en plus tordu, ajouta Rick. Sans compter que même si Lulu Weyburn n'a rien à voir avec la mort de Victor, elle cache un truc.

- Je ne sais pas … Elle est peut-être juste dans la provocation, et la séduction.

- A propos de ce qu'elle a dit d'ailleurs … Après 40 ans …tu sais …, expliqua-t-il, l'air tout à coup sérieux.

- Les petites pilules bleues pour booster la libido ? lui fit-elle avec un sourire, comprenant aussitôt ce à quoi il faisait référence.

- Oui … Entre Lanie qui me prédit une crise cardiaque … et cette Lulu qui sous-entend que j'aurais besoin d'un petit stimulant …

- Je comprends, il y a de quoi être inquiet …, répondit-elle taquine.

- Ce n'est pas drôle …, bougonna-t-il.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es vraiment inquiet ?

- Si … un peu …, répondit-il, venant s'allonger près d'elle, en appui sur le coude, pour la regarder.

- Eh bien, moi, je ne suis pas inquiète le moins du monde. Je suis le seul stimulant dont tu aies besoin. Et je crois que je suis un stimulant très efficace ….

- Très très efficace, oui, reconnut-il avec un sourire, se penchant pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- Et tu combles tous mes désirs, sourit-elle. Alors, rassuré ?

- Oui … Mais si je meurs en plein orgasme ?

- Lanie plaisantait, Rick … elle te taquine et ça marche super bien.

- On ne sait jamais …

- Tu sais, si tu as vraiment peur de succomber, tu peux t'abstenir pour les années à venir…, sourit-elle.

- Euh … non. Je crois que je préfère vivre dangereusement …

- Bien, répondit-elle, lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres. Si tu t'occupais de ce caramel maintenant ?

- Tout de suite ! Voyons voir si ce caramel est aussi succulent sur ta peau que sur mes pancakes …, sourit-il, se penchant pour venir passer sa langue sur son ventre.

- Il est bien meilleur, c'est certain …, répondit-elle, savourant l'exquise sensation de la bouche de son homme glissant sur sa peau.

- Oui … sans aucun doute … délicieux, fit-il, tout en remontant bien plus haut le débardeur de sa muse pour laisser sa langue s'aventurer au-delà du caramel.

Elle soupira de plaisir, et il sut qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts de s'endormir.


	15. Chapter 15

Merci pour vos commentaires Emi, Marionpc84, Carlotita, ça fait plaisir :)

**Chapitre 15**

_Mercredi 13 février_

_Quelque part dans l'Upper West Side, New-York, 4 h du matin._

Ils s'étaient faufilés dans la nuit, avaient contourné le vieux bâtiment de briques rouges pour accéder à l'entrée qui leur était réservée, et avaient disparu les uns après les autres dans les couloirs menant à leur salle de réunion secrète. Ils avaient dû interrompre leurs activités nocturnes, et quitter la soirée qui se tenait à Linden, afin de rejoindre l'Upper West Side, convoqués par le grand maître en personne. Cela n'était jamais arrivé dans l'histoire de la confrérie qu'ils aient besoin de se réunir ainsi, de manière précipitée, en pleine nuit qui plus est, et au cours d'une des soirées qu'ils organisaient. Ils patientaient maintenant, attendant l'arrivée des Dauriac et des Weyburn. Tous les six assis autour de la grande table de bois, encore vêtus de leur tenue de soirée, et de leurs masques colorés qui leur permettaient de se glisser incognito jusqu'ici, mais qui étaient aussi un élément de base de la confrérie. Même s'ils se connaissaient tous, bien évidemment, ils étaient ici des confrères avant d'être des amis, et garder leurs masques permettait de ne pas l'oublier. Ils échangeaient quelques mots pour tenter de comprendre la raison pour laquelle le grand conseil avait été réuni à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

La grande pièce était plongée dans une semi-pénombre, simplement éclairée par les petites flammes vacillantes des bougies. Le grand maître était un puriste, et tout ici était censé rappeler l'ambiance des confréries d'antan : des bâtonnets d'encens brûlaient diffusant leur parfum camphré et épicé, dans les bougeoirs de fer forgé aux murs et sur les étagères, de simples chandelles éclairaient la pièce de leur lumière tamisée. Un immense portrait représentait Henri de Launay, grand maître d' _« Omnia voluptas », _une des plus anciennes confréries libertines au monde, fondée au XVIIIème siècle à Paris, et dont « _Plaisir masqué_ » se voulait l'héritière. Henri de Launay et ses écrits étaient la source d'inspiration principale de François Dauriac, en matière de libertinage comme de philosophie de vie. Et sa confrérie, si ancienne soit-elle, de par le rayonnement européen qu'elle avait acquis à l'époque, était pour Dauriac un modèle de perfection vers lequel « _Plaisir masqué_ » se devait de tendre. « _Omnia voluptas_ » était aussi riche en mystères et en secrets que Dauriac s'était acharné à explorer et à élucider depuis très longtemps. Aux murs, s'alignaient des rayonnages de bois remplis de vieux livres et de dossiers manuscrits, résultats de plusieurs années de recherche et de travail. C'était ici l'antre secret de la confrérie, son cœur névralgique, l'endroit où tout se jouait depuis deux ans.

John et Milana Silver, tous les deux la cinquantaine fleurissante, étaient assis côte à côte. Ici, ils étaient Madame Biche et Monsieur Cerf. Mais dans la vie de tous les jours, lui était surtout, depuis un an, commissaire de la National Basket Association, ce qui faisait de lui un des hommes les plus puissants des Etats-Unis. Il passait le plus clair de son temps dans les bureaux de la prestigieuse Olympic Tower sur la Cinquième Avenue, où son épouse, Milana, travaillait également pour la NBA, dans le secteur événementiel. La passion du basketball les avait fait se rencontrer il y avait trente ans, lors d'un match des Knicks de New-York, alors qu'ils n'étaient encore qu'étudiants. Il y a dix ans leur mariage avait commencé à battre de l'aile, tombant dans la routine et l'ennui. Les enfants avaient grandi, ils étaient maintenant à l'université. Ils s'étaient alors retrouvés tous les deux, peinant à trouver un nouvel équilibre. C'est à la même période que John s'était lié d'amitié avec François Dauriac, alors fraîchement débarqué de France. Ils s'étaient rencontrés par le plus grand des hasards dans un de ces bars branchés, que John fréquentait régulièrement. Il avait alors fui l'ennui de son quotidien dans des nuits de plaisir, entraîné par François, arpentant les bars et les soirées en quête de jolies filles, revivant soudain à quarante ans l'insouciance d'une jeunesse qu'il n'avait pas eue. Depuis deux ans, depuis qu'ils avaient fondé « _Plaisir masqué_ », son couple avait retrouvé de l'allant, du piment et toute sa complicité. Milana avait été plutôt réticente au départ, mais elle s'était très vite prise au goût de ces soirées coquines, qui leur avaient permis de se redécouvrir. Il se félicitait chaque jour d'avoir laissé François l'entraîner dans cette aventure, qui leur offrait bien plus que des soirées libertines. Elle leur offrait du rêve, une échappatoire à leur vie très sérieuse et guindée, un moyen de transgresser toutes leurs limites, et d'être si différents de ce qu'ils étaient aux yeux du monde. « _Plaisir masqué_ », ce n'était pas juste du sexe libre, des partenaires multiples et des nuits de plaisir, c'était aussi la quête de ce Graal, leur Graal, que Dauriac leur avait mis en tête, et qui ne les quittait plus.

En face d'eux, se trouvaient Kathy et Nathan Collins, leurs visages dissimulés par des masques de panthères. Nathan Collins était un ami d'enfance de John Silver. Ils étaient tous deux originaires d'Edmonton au Canada, et avaient rejoint New-York pour leurs études. Si John s'était lancé dans le droit, Nathan avait opté pour les arts dramatiques. Diplômé de la Julliard School, il avait joué sur les scènes les plus prestigieuses dans les plus belles villes du monde, acquérant de fait, une renommée internationale. Il était aujourd'hui producteur et metteur en scène pour le théâtre, et sa réputation n'était plus à faire. Il avait longtemps été un play-boy coureur de jupons, et avait épousé Kathy sur le tard, il y a quatre ans seulement. Elle était sa plus grand fan, et bien avant de l'avoir rencontré, elle n'avait déjà manqué aucune des pièces dans laquelle il avait joué, tombant sous le charme de son regard azuré. C'était une femme d'une grande culture, avocate spécialisée dans le droit des affaires, grande amatrice de littérature et d'histoire, en particulier d'histoire de France qu'elle avait découverte lors d'un semestre passé à Paris pour ses études. Elle était aussi l'un des piliers de « _Plaisir masqué_ » pour tout ce qui concernait les activités annexes de la confrérie, à savoir tout ce qui n'avait aucun rapport avec les plaisirs de la chair. Elle était le bras-droit de Dauriac dans le cadre des recherches historiques qu'ils avaient à mener dans la quête de ce trésor. Les Collins formaient un couple uni et complice, et vouaient à Dauriac, comme beaucoup de monde au sein de la confrérie, une admiration sans borne.

Antonio Calderon et son épouse Sofia, masqués à l'effigie d'un tigre et d'une tigresse, étaient originaires d'Argentine, où ils avaient hérité de la fortune familiale issue de leurs prestigieux vignobles des terres de Mendoza, la « _terre du soleil et du bon vin_ ». Malgré leur fortune, l'un comme l'autre avaient choisi de travailler, exerçant leur métier par passion plus que par besoin. Ils vivaient à New-York depuis de longues années maintenant. Sofia y enseignait la littérature à l'université de Columbia, tandis qu'Antonio était un éminent chirurgien cardiaque. Ils avaient rencontré Dauriac, par le biais de John Silver, qu'ils connaissaient pour avoir été conviés à certaines réceptions et galas mondains. Pas vraiment libertins dans l'âme, ils s'étaient finalement laissés prendre au jeu petit à petit, surtout enthousiasmés par le rêve un peu fou que poursuivait Dauriac.

Tous les six avaient en commun leur notoriété, leur richesse, et le sérieux de leur vie quotidienne, et trouvaient au sein de « _Plaisir masqué_ » l'accès à une oasis de délicieuses sensations qui pimentaient leur vie. Mais surtout, ils avaient été choisis par Dauriac parmi toutes ses connaissances pour être les membres fondateurs à ses côtés. Et il ne les avait pas choisis au hasard. Chacun d'entre eux avait un talent particulier qui lui serait indispensable. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le sexe ni le libertinage. Car ce qui unissait les membres fondateurs, au-delà de leur goût pour la luxure, c'était de participer à la quête du Graal de François Dauriac. Il le leur avait fait miroiter depuis des années, leur avait transmis tout son savoir, mais aussi son engouement, son enthousiasme, sa ténacité sans borne pour atteindre son but. Les huit membres fondateurs et les Dauriac, unis et solidaires, avaient fait le pacte de ne jamais abandonner face à l'adversité, et de trouver ce trésor disparu. Si pour tous il s'agissait au départ d'un jeu, c'était devenu, sous l'impulsion du grand maître, un rêve absolu qu'ils se devaient de voir se concrétiser. Et rien ne les en empêcherait. Ils trouveraient ce trésor, et ils avaient déjà dépassé à plusieurs reprises le cadre de la légalité pour y parvenir.

Quand les Dauriac et Brad Weyburn poussèrent la porte de bois, qui crissa de manière stridente, tous se turent. Ils furent surpris de ne pas voir Lulu au bras de son mari, qui avait l'air préoccupé. Il les salua d'un signe de tête, et s'avança, au milieu d'un silence assourdissant, pour rejoindre la place qui lui était attribuée. François et Marisa Dauriac, lui avec son masque de coq aux plumes multicolores majestueuses, elle avec un masque de faisane dorée, s'installèrent à leur tour en bout de table, présidant le grand conseil. Ici, ils n'étaient plus vraiment amis, ils étaient confrères avant tout, et respecter le protocole, les règles de bienséance, les traditions était essentiel. On ne pouvait faire partie de la confrérie s'en s'engager à adhérer pleinement aux principes qui étaient les siens, et à jouer le « jeu », faute d'y croire complètement.

- Chers confrères, commença très solennellement François Dauriac, j'ai réuni le grand conseil de toute urgence pour vous faire part d'une triste nouvelle.

Tous étaient attentifs, guettant l'annonce qu'il allait faire. John Silver supposait que Dauriac allait les informer de ce qui était arrivé à Monsieur Paon. Pour les convoquer en pleine nuit, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une nouvelle dramatique.

- Vous avez dû remarquer que Monsieur Paon était absent à notre soirée. J'ai appris par la police qu'il avait été tué lundi soir.

Les uns et les autres poussèrent des murmures de stupéfaction et de consternation. Personne ne connaissait vraiment Victor Harper, autrement que pour les quelques minutes de bon temps qu'ils avaient pu passer avec lui. Ils avaient également tous validé son embauche suite à l'entretien officiel qu'il avait dû passer il y a quelques semaines pour être sélectionné parmi de nombreux candidats.

- Son corps a été retrouvé dans une des chambres du _Belleclaire Hôtel_, ce qui a permis à la police de remonter jusqu'à notre confrérie, continua Dauriac alors que tous le fixaient, curieux d'en savoir plus. Il se trouve que Lulu était en sa compagnie au moment de sa mort. Et elle est en garde-à-vue actuellement.

Les murmures des uns et des autres gagnèrent en intensité, chacun se faisant déjà sa propre idée sur la nature des circonstances du décès de Monsieur Paon. Les regards se portèrent discrètement sur Brad Weyburn, qui, silencieux, écoutait le grand maître exposer les faits.

- Brad a pu la voir, expliqua-t-il, portant son regard vers son confrère et ami. Elle va bien. Elle n'a pas tué Monsieur Paon, elle n'a rien à voir avec ça, mais la police suppose qu'un de nos membres l'a fait.

- Comment a-t-il été tué ? demanda John Silver, soucieux de savoir de quels détails disposait la police.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, il aurait été empoisonné, répondit Dauriac. Mais je n'en sais pas plus. J'ai été interrogé par la police cet après-midi.

- Ils vont nous interroger aussi ? s'inquiéta Sofia Calderon, l'air réellement apeurée d'avoir affaire à la police.

- Je l'ignore. J'ai été contraint de leur fournir la liste complète de nos membres. Ils ne pourront pas interroger tout le monde dans l'immédiat, mais s'ils doivent le faire pour trouver qui a assassiné Monsieur Paon, ils le feront.

- Ils ne peuvent pas faire une chose pareille …, fit remarquer Nathan Collins. Comment voulez-vous qu'ils interrogent des centaines de personnes ?

- Et vous imaginez le scandale ? ajouta Kathie Collins. On ne peut pas les laisser interroger nos membres. Des noms pourraient filtrer …, ce serait dramatique, et pour les confrères et pour nous tous.

- On va en parler, mais d'abord, l'un de vous sait-il quelque chose à propos de tout ça ?

Personne ne répondit. Les regards se croisaient, comme s'ils se testaient les uns les autres, sans oser dire quoi que ce soit. La plupart d'entre eux n'avaient réellement aucune idée de ce qui était arrivé à Monsieur Paon. Dauriac posa les yeux tour à tour sur chacun d'eux. Il les connaissait tous très bien. Ils étaient non seulement dignes de confiance, mais aussi entièrement dédiés au bon fonctionnement de la confrérie et à la réussite de leur projet. Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que si l'un d'eux avait une information à même de l'éclairer sur le sujet, il la lui fournirait sans hésitation.

- J'en déduis que non, conclut Dauriac face au silence des uns et des autres. Je ne sais pas si cela a réellement un rapport avec notre confrérie, comme le prétend la police, mais si c'était le cas, qu'il soit bien clair qu'il n'y a pas de place pour les assassins au sein de « _Plaisir masqué_ ».

- Vous allez laisser la police enquêter ? demanda Antonio Calderon, surpris.

- Nous n'allons pas avoir le choix, répondit Marisa Dauriac, prenant tout à coup la parole. De toute façon, ils enquêteront avec ou sans notre collaboration.

- Elle a raison, confirma François.

Marisa était une femme discrète, tout le contraire de son mari. Elle évoluait dans son ombre, aussi bien ici, au sein de la confrérie, que dans la vie de tous les jours. Ils étaient mariés depuis près de dix ans maintenant, mais leur mariage avait toujours été chaotique, François ne parvenant pas à n'être l'homme que d'une seule femme. Il l'aimait. Elle n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher, même marié, de continuer à collectionner les rencontres d'un soir. Bizarrement, il ne lui avait jamais caché. Ni à personne d'ailleurs. Si bien qu'aux yeux de tous, elle n'avait longtemps été que la femme trompée de François Dauriac. Elle avait souffert de cette situation, et lui-aussi sans nul doute, ne parvenant pas à réfréner ses pulsions. Ils avaient fait plusieurs thérapies de couple sans succès. Mais « _Plaisir masqué_ » avait été leur thérapie, rééquilibrant le rapport de force au sein de leur couple. Magnifique, sensuelle, et sans tabou, Marisa était devenue l'égérie de la confrérie, aimée et désirée de tous. Elle qui était si discrète et effacée en société devenait une autre lors des soirées libertines, ranimant constamment le désir de son époux, et canalisant ses pulsions. Désormais, tout ce qu'ils faisaient, ils le faisaient en couple.

- Mais ils vont finir par découvrir le reste …, fit remarquer Milana Silver.

- Il n'y a pas de raison qu'ils découvrent quoi que ce soit. Si tout le monde se contente de parler de Monsieur Paon et rien d'autre, il n'y a aucun risque.

Ils étaient les seuls membres impliqués dans les activités annexes de « _Plaisir masqué_ ». Personne d'autre au sein de la confrérie n'était au courant. En théorie, si chacun d'entre eux s'en tenait à son discours habituel, il ne devrait pas y avoir de souci.

- Vous allez certainement être les premiers interrogés. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, ajouta Dauriac avec autorité et conviction.

Ils acquiescèrent tous d'un regard ou d'un signe de tête. Dauriac n'était pas grand maître pour rien. Il avait une sorte d'influence innée et d'autorité naturelle sur les gens qui l'entouraient. Il forçait le respect. Personne n'osait jamais s'élever contre son avis ou ses idées. Il était redoutable de flegme, de maîtrise de soi, mais aussi d'une intelligence rare. Si au tout début de l'existence de la confrérie, il était encore avant tout leur ami à tous, aujourd'hui, même en dehors de leurs réunions secrètes et des activités de « _Plaisir masqué_ », il restait le grand maître et disposait d'un réel pouvoir d'influence sur eux. C'était quelqu'un de juste, et d'honnête, qui n'abusait pas de la position d'autorité qu'il avait, de fait, sur les autres. Il n'était jamais condescendant ou méprisant. Mais il était à cheval sur les règles et les principes, autant pour ce qui concernait le libertinage, qui plus qu'une forme de sexualité, était pour lui un véritable art de vivre, que pour tout ce qui avait un lien avec son projet, son but ultime que jamais il ne perdait de vue.

- Mais je voudrais aussi que vous soyez attentifs à tout ce que vous voyez et entendez, continua-t-il.

- Vous voulez qu'on enquête ? s'étonna John Silver.

- Pas vraiment, mais soyez attentifs. Plus vite on comprendra ce qui est arrivé à Monsieur Paon, plus vite les flics nous laisseront tranquilles. Il faut qu'on collabore et qu'on donne l'impression qu'on n'a aucun secret.

- Ok.

- Ok.

- Je vais appeler Monsieur Weldon, ajouta Dauriac. Il doit pouvoir faire quelque chose pour empêcher que tous nos membres soient embêtés inutilement par cette enquête, et protéger nos identités.

- Et concernant le plan, on change quelque chose ? demanda Nathan Collins.

- Non. On ne change rien. C'est notre dernière chance, répondit Dauriac. Si on ne passe pas à l'action jeudi, ça va devenir vraiment très compliqué.

- Tout est prêt, ajouta Marisa. Il est hors de question de renoncer maintenant.

- Et si les flics nous surveillent ? s'inquiéta Sofia Calderon.

- On a jusque jeudi soir. Ca nous laisse un peu de temps, et ces flics ont l'air tenaces. Ils vont bien finir par trouver d'ici là, et aller voir ailleurs.

- Et s'ils ne trouvent pas ? ajouta Kathie Collins.

- On avisera. Pour l'instant, on n'en est pas là. On s'en tient au plan, à la lettre, ok ?

- Ok.

- Brad ? Qu'a dit Lulu ? s'enquit Dauriac.

- Maître Woodruff pense qu'ils la laisseront sortir rapidement. Demain sans doute. Ils n'ont rien pour la garder plus longtemps.

- Elle a l'info ?

- Oui. Elle me l'a transmise au cas où ils prolongeraient la garde-à-vue et elle ne serait pas sortie à temps.

- Ok. Tu gardes ça pour toi pour le moment.

- Oui.

- Bien. Tant qu'on est tous réunis, continua le grand maître, faisons un point sur le déroulement des opérations.

* * *

><p><span><em>Appartement de Kate, New-York, 6 h.<em>

Kate ouvrit doucement les yeux, réalisant qu'encore une fois, elle n'avait pas eu besoin que le réveil ne sonne pour être tirée de son sommeil. Elle tendit le bras vers la table de chevet pour regarder l'heure sur son téléphone, et constater que son horloge interne avait une petite demi-heure d'avance ce matin. Elle bailla, s'étira, et se blottit un peu plus sous la couette, histoire de profiter encore quelques minutes de la chaleur de leur lit, et de Rick, qui dormait tout contre elle. C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle se réveillait dans sa chambre, dans son appartement. C'était une sensation un peu étrange. Depuis toute petite, elle n'aimait pas les dernières fois. La dernière glace qu'elle dégustait en vacances au bord de la mer avant le retour à la maison. Le dernier jour d'école de l'année, celui où elle réalisait que sa maîtresse ne serait plus la même à la prochaine rentrée, et que plus jamais elle ne serait assise à cette place-là, précisément. La dernière fois qu'elle apercevait les copains de colonie de vacances faisant des au-revoir de la main par les vitres des voitures de leurs parents qui les ramenaient chez eux. Non, elle n'aimait pas les dernières fois, qui étaient pour elle comme des petits anéantissements créant un vide immense, qui la chagrinait. Cette fois pourtant, même si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle se réveillait ici, il n'y avait pas en elle ce sentiment de vide. Elle était heureuse malgré tout, heureuse de se lancer pleinement, et de tout son cœur, dans cette nouvelle vie auprès de Rick. C'était une page qui se tournait, et comme l'aurait dit son écrivain de mari, ils allaient continuer à écrire l'histoire ensemble désormais, partageant leur foyer. Sa décision était prise, et elle ne voulait plus tarder à déménager ses affaires. Sa cousine Sofia cherchait un appartement sans succès depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle serait sûrement intéressée pour emménager ici, et comme ça, elle ne couperait pas totalement les ponts avec son petit cocon.

Elle sourit tout à coup, en entendant les bruits caractéristiques en provenance de chez le voisin. M. Kubiak prenait sa douche, comme tous les matins à l'aube, et d'étranges glougloutements, des sons gutturaux émanant sans doute du siphon, et des cliquetis vrombissants dans la tuyauterie, se faisaient entendre jusqu'à chez elle. Elle y était habituée, et n'y aurait pas prêté attention, si Rick ne lui avait pas fait cette remarquer hier soir. Rick détestait les bruits venant de chez M. Kubiak, et pourtant, la plupart du temps, il dormait et n'entendait rien. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, sans le voir vraiment dans la pénombre, mais elle sentait son corps chaud contre le sien, et percevait le rythme léger et régulier de sa respiration. Il dormait profondément. Ils s'étaient endormis tous deux assez tard, le début de leur nuit ayant été délicieusement agité. Délicatement, elle déplaça le bras qu'il avait posé sur son ventre, et bougea légèrement pour se glisser hors du lit sans le réveiller. Elle frissonna aussitôt, et se hâta d'enfiler son pantalon de pyjama, son débardeur et un gilet, avant de se faufiler sans bruit vers la cuisine.

Elle entreprit de préparer du café, et réalisa qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé à prévoir de quoi déjeuner ce matin. Il restait quelques pancakes, qu'ils pourraient réchauffer, faute de mieux. Elle rêvassa quelques secondes, bercée par le silence, que seul le clapotis des gouttes de café tombant dans la cafetière interrompait. Elle pensait à la journée qui s'annonçait, une journée qui allait encore être pimentée, elle n'en doutait pas. Elle n'en finissait pas de se dire que Rick avait eu une idée géniale avec ce défi sexy. Ils étaient d'habitude si sages, raisonnables et professionnels au poste. Mais depuis hier, jouer avec les conventions, dépasser les limites, partager ce petit jeu excitant et amusant, les amenait à ressentir d'agréables émotions normalement réservées à la sphère privée. Tout comme Rick, elle n'oublierait pas cette St Valentin de si tôt. Le seul souci allait être de ramener son mari à la réalité après la St Valentin, parce qu'il était hors de question de continuer à jouer comme ça éternellement. Certes, elle adorait ce jeu, mais elle avait l'impression depuis hier d'être davantage gouvernée par ses sens que sa raison, et ce n'était pas pensable d'être émoustillée ainsi constamment au travail. Elle se demandait quelle surprise lui réservait Rick pour ce soir. Il était capable de tout. Absolument tout. Rien n'arrêtait Richard Castle. Il n'avait aucune limite, surtout quand il s'agissait de préparer une surprise romantique, et de lui faire plaisir à elle. Il avait déjà fait des choses complètement folles. Pour son dernier anniversaire, il avait privatisé tout Central Park juste pour une balade romantique en calèche au clair de lune, lui mettant des étoiles plein les yeux. L'an passé, il avait loué tous les panneaux lumineux du quartier pour y faire s'afficher en grand et en lumière de tendres messages à son intention, si bien que les voisins lui en parlaient encore, et s'extasiaient toujours devant l'imagination et l'amour infini de son mari. Elle avait bien-sûr eu droit au survol de New-York by night à bord d'un hélicoptère, un souvenir absolument mémorable. Avec lui, elle avait épousé sa folie, une douce folie qui la régalait, l'amusait, la rendait plus amoureuse encore, et l'exaspérait aussi de temps en temps. Mais Rick pouvait aussi faire les choses plus modestement, et la toucher avec les plus petites attentions à son égard. Il le savait bien. Sa muse se réjouirait tout autant d'un dîner aux chandelles qu'il aurait préparé juste pour elle, ou d'un petit cadeau romantique, comme ce tableau de coquillages qu'il avait accroché dans leur chambre, en souvenir d'une de leurs balades sur une plage des _Hamptons_. Elle se demandait donc pour quelle surprise il aurait opté ce soir : l'émerveillement de la folie des grandeurs, ou la douceur d'une délicate attention.

Elle remplit sa tasse de café, et rejoignit son bureau, attrapant au passage le plaid posé sur le canapé. Elle s'installa dans son fauteuil, alluma son ordinateur, et enroula la couverture autour de ses épaules. Elle n'avait pas chaud ce matin. Elle but délicatement une gorgée de café brûlant, songeant qu'il y avait bien longtemps, plusieurs mois, qu'elle ne s'était pas installée devant cet ordinateur. Et la dernière fois, elle cherchait une piste concernant la disparition de Rick. Sa détresse d'alors lui serra le cœur. Elle se revoyait ici, enfoncée dans ce fauteuil des nuits durant, à regarder la photo de Rick sur le _murderboard_, à guetter sur son écran l'arrivée d'un message ou sur son téléphone un appel qui lui signaleraient qu'il y avait du nouveau. Ces souvenirs douloureux restaient enfouis en elle, et quand ils refaisaient surface, de manière fugace, elle prenait le temps de les ressentir de nouveau. La vie lui avait appris qu'il ne servait à rien de nier les douleurs et les chagrins. Les accepter, les vivre malgré tout, était le meilleur chemin vers la guérison. Alors même encore maintenant, même si elle était désormais pleinement heureuse, quand il lui arrivait de repenser à tout ça, elle ne chassait pas toutes ces idées tristes. Il arrivait parfois qu'elle confie à Rick cette peur de le perdre, qu'elle avait combattue il y a des années quand son cœur luttait pour ne pas s'attacher à lui, et qui faisait désormais partie de son quotidien. Elle ne vivait pas dans l'angoisse constante, fort heureusement, mais il y avait en elle cette petite peur latente que de nouveau un drame se produise. Après tout, ils ne savaient toujours rien de ce qui s'était passé. Rick la rassurait constamment, et elle était attentive aux détails de leur environnement, des lieux où ils étaient amenés à enquêter, des personnes qu'ils rencontraient. Lui se confiait peu. Elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas la peiner davantage. Elle n'insistait pas. Il s'en voulait toujours de ne pas se souvenir, de ne pas connaître toutes les facettes finalement de celui qu'il était vraiment. Parfois, elle sentait son regard un peu perdu, et son esprit ailleurs. Elle lui offrait alors un sourire, une caresse sur sa joue, un baiser, et ses yeux retrouvaient aussitôt cette petite lueur pétillante, reflet de son bonheur.

Elle se concentra sur ce pourquoi elle avait allumé son ordinateur. Quitte à être réveillée de bonne heure, autant mettre ce temps à profit et faire avancer les choses. Plus tôt, ils auraient démasqué le tueur, plus tôt ils pourraient profiter des plaisirs de la St Valentin. Elle voulait approfondir sa recherche sur François Dauriac. Depuis le début, Rick était persuadé qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez lui, comme chez Lulu Weyburn, et cette confrérie en général. Ce n'était sûrement pas un délire aussi incongru qu'un mystère séculaire, une conspiration ou un trésor à protéger, comme l'imaginait Castle, mais peut-être qu'en effet la confrérie dissimulait quelque chose. Des malversations financières peut-être. Ou un trafic quelconque. Leur investigation concernant Dauriac n'avait rien donné jusque-là. Son entreprise, « _Sexy Dreams_ », était florissante, et parfaitement en règle à tout point de vue. Elle exportait ses produits principalement en Europe et en Asie de l'Est, et il n'y avait rien de suspect dans leurs transactions commerciales. Mais elle voulait en savoir plus sur ce que faisait Dauriac avant d'arriver aux Etats-Unis, sur ses activités et ses relations en France. Tout en buvant son café à petites gorgées, elle se mit donc en quête du passé français du grand maître de « _Plaisir masqué_ ».

_Quelques minutes plus tard …_

Réfléchissant devant l'écran de son ordinateur, elle entendit le bruit léger de la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrait, et un instant plus tard, Rick apparaissait sur le seuil du bureau, les cheveux en bataille et l'air encore tout endormi.

- Hey …, sourit-elle, en levant les yeux vers lui.

- Hey …, tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant, nullement surpris de la trouver déjà en pleine activité.

- Un petit moment oui …, répondit-elle, alors qu'il passait dans son dos, et se penchait pour déposer au creux de son cou plusieurs baisers qui la chatouillèrent et la firent sourire.

- Bien dormi, Madame Castle ?

- Hum … oui, je ne pouvais que bien dormir après une telle soirée …, répondit-elle en se levant.

- Tu m'étonnes, fit-il en baillant, et s'étirant levant les bras en l'air l'un après l'autre.

- Eh bien … Tu as l'air encore fatigué toi … sourit-elle. Viens prendre un café.

- C'est de ta faute …, répondit-il, faisant preuve d'une mauvaise foi évidente, alors qu'elle quittait la pièce et qu'il lui emboîtait le pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! lança-t-elle d'un air jovial.

Il s'assit dans le canapé, en se frottant les yeux comme pour tenter de se réveiller, tandis que sa muse avait rejoint la cuisine afin de s'occuper du café.

- Tu veux qu'on réchauffe des pancakes ? Il n'y a rien d'autre à manger …

- Non, ça va aller … on achètera quelque chose en route, non ? suggéra-t-il.

- Oui, répondit-elle, lui apportant sa tasse.

- Merci … Tu travaillais ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle s'asseyait près de lui.

- Oui. Je faisais quelques recherches sur Dauriac, histoire de voir s'il y a quelque chose de suspect dans son passé.

- Ah … toi aussi tu le trouves louche …, sourit-il, content de l'avoir convaincue, tout en dégustant quelques gorgées de café.

- Pas louche, non, mais tu as peut-être raison. Ces couples sont des libertins, ils fréquentent ces soirées depuis longtemps pour la plupart, alors pourquoi tout à coup, l'un d'eux serait devenu jaloux au point de tuer Victor …

- Je ne cesse de te le dire. Il y autre chose …, répondit-il d'un air satisfait.

- Victor a peut-être vu ou entendu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû …, continua-t-elle.

- Mais on a parié, c'est trop tard, tu n'as pas le droit de me piquer ma théorie !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te la laisse ta théorie, Castle ! lui lança-t-elle en souriant. Je maintiens que le mobile de notre assassin est tout à fait classique. Et si ce n'est pas l'amour et la jalousie qui sont en cause, c'est une histoire d'argent ou un trafic de je ne sais quoi …

- Tellement ennuyeux comme théorie …, marmonna-t-il en finissant son café.

- Ma théorie est peut-être ennuyeuse, mais c'est la théorie de la victoire et elle me rapportera bientôt cent points …, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Oh mais ça c'est dans tes rêves ma chérie ! s'exclama-t-il avec un petit rire moqueur. Parce que ma théorie, en plus d'être amusante, c'est la bonne !

- Ah oui ? fit-elle, en le regardant d'un air provocateur. Tu es prêt à miser combien sur ta théorie tordue ?

- Oh tu es joueuse ce matin … J'adore ça ! fit-il, tout excité.

- Combien, Castle ? demanda-t-elle en riant, amusée.

- On rajoute cent points. Si ça ne te fait pas peur de miser autant sur ta théorie fumeuse ? lui lança-t-il avec un sourire taquin.

- Peur ? Moi ? sourit-elle, en approchant son visage du sien, avec un air faussement menaçant.

Elle plongea ses yeux pétillants dans les siens, tandis qu'il se délectait de l'engouement de sa muse pour leur défi.

- C'est toi qui devrais trembler mon cœur …, chuchota-t-elle contre sa bouche, effleurant ses lèvres des siennes.

- Rien ne m'empêchera d'être le maître de la St Valentin …, sourit-il contre sa bouche, tous mes rêves se réalisent …. Toujours …

- Parce que d'habitude, je suis ta faiseuse de rêves …

- Je vais gagner … et tu seras toute à moi, chuchota-t-il, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Toi, tu seras à ma merci … parce que je vais gagner …, c'est écrit, répondit-elle l'embrassant à son tour.

Ils se séparèrent tout sourire.

- Pour en revenir à Dauriac, reprit Kate tout à coup très sérieuse. J'ai découvert qu'il avait fait des études d'histoire à l'Université de la Sorbonne à Paris.

- La Sorbonne ? C'est bien ça, non ?

- Oui. Plutôt. Il a même rédigé une thèse. Je t'en laisse deviner le sujet …

- Hum … les femmes nues dans les romans de chevalerie ? proposa-t-il sérieusement.

- Non …, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- Les jouets sexy de la préhistoire à nos jours ?

Elle éclata de rire, tant Rick pouvait avoir des idées absolument délirantes.

- Une thèse sur le libertinage en Europe au XVIIIème siècle, expliqua Kate en reprenant son sérieux.

- Tu vois ! Je n'étais pas loin ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est une obsession chez lui …

- Oui …

- Et cette thèse, on peut la lire ?

- Je ne pense pas que ça apporte grand-chose à l'enquête …

- Qui sait, on peut découvrir des trucs insoupçonnés …

- On doit pouvoir consulter une version numérisée quelque part. Mais c'est sûrement en français. Ça m'étonnerait que ça ait été traduit.

- Tu es douée en français non ?

- Je me débrouille, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de lire une thèse publiée il y a plus de dix ans, sans lien a priori avec notre enquête, Castle …

- Je demanderai à Dauriac tout à l'heure. Il doit bien avoir un exemplaire à nous prêter de sa thèse, non ?

- Peut-être.

- Je vais flatter son égo. Il va être tout content que je m'intéresse au libertinage. Il va croire que je m'ouvre à l'idée de lui prêter ma femme …

- Je préfèrerais que tu ne le laisses pas espérer, si possible, soupira Kate. Tout ça pour lire une thèse qui remonte au XVIIIème siècle …

- Notre meurtre a un lien avec une confrérie. Et les confréries c'est un truc d'une autre époque. Alors si le grand maître a écrit quelque chose sur le libertinage au XVIIIème siècle, ça peut être intéressant …

- Si on parlait de quelque chose de bien plus intéressant. Notre défi sexy …

- Vas-y, dis-moi tout ! lança-t-il, l'air captivé.

- Je te propose deux défis, commença-t-elle.

- Deux défis … oh oh … c'est la fête !

- Pour le premier, il s'agit d'avoir aujourd'hui une petite attention romantique, l'un envers l'autre.

- Ok. Facile, répondit-il, sûr de lui.

- J'ai dit « petite » attention ok ? Ne va pas me décrocher la lune …

- Tu sais que la lune ne peut pas vraiment se décrocher ? lui fit-il, avec son sourire taquin.

- Tu serais capable d'y arriver …

- Hum … peut-être … je ne sais pas comment, mais pour toi, je peux tout faire, rigola-t-il.

- Je pensais à une petite attention qui ait du sens pour nous deux. D'accord ?

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Quelque chose de symbolique.

- Oui.

- Combien de points on gagne ?

- Hum … cinquante points ? proposa-t-elle.

- Parfait.

- Deuxième défi. On va jouer à un petit jeu : Action ou Vérité ?

- Action ou Vérité ! Trop cool ! s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme.

- J'étais sûre que tu allais adorer, sourit-elle.

- Oui. Tu as des idées presque aussi géniales que les miennes …

- Merci … Mais attention, on adapte un peu les règles. Chacun pose la question quatre fois au cours de la journée. A n'importe quel moment. Et on ne peut répondre que deux fois actions et deux fois vérités, dans l'ordre qu'on veut, quand on veut.

- Ok.

- Trente points par action réalisée ou vérité révélée. D'accord ?

- C'est parfait pour moi. On va bien s'amuser, sourit-il.

- Un dernier petit détail. Les actions ne doivent pas être de nature sexuelle … c'est clair ? fit-elle, préférant anticiper les idées délirantes et incongrues de Rick.

- Dommage … je pensais te faire faire de nouveau des trucs coquins sous la douche du poste, rigola-t-il.

- Justement … je me méfie avec toi !

- Et pour les vérités ? Pas de limite ?

- Pas de limite.

- Oh mon Dieu …Je vais enfin tout savoir.

- Tu n'as droit qu'à deux vérités, alors choisis bien les questions.

- Le choix est cornélien en effet …

- Je te laisse méditer, je vais me préparer …, sourit-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

_12__ème__ District, New-York, 8h._

Ce matin, comme depuis plusieurs jours, le brouillard tapissait les rues d'une épaisse brume blanchâtre, qui les empêchait de voir à plus de quelques mètres devant eux, tandis qu'une petite brise glaciale agitait les branches nues des arbres. Rick et Kate marchaient sur le trottoir en direction du poste, avec chacun à la main leur gobelet de café et un beignet, tout en discutant.

- Ta surprise est prête pour ce soir ? demanda Kate avec curiosité.

- Oui, bien-sûr, répondit-il comme une évidence. J'espère juste que le temps va s'améliorer.

- Ça se passe en extérieur ? s'étonna-t-elle, tout en avalant une gorgée de café bien chaud.

- Je ne t'en dirais pas plus …, fit-il d'un air énigmatique.

- Castle … j'espère que tu n'as pas prévu un truc trop délirant … on est en février, et il fait froid, lui fit-elle remarquer.

Elle était impatiente de savoir ce qu'il lui réservait, mais en même temps une petite part d'elle-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci. Rick, emporté par son imagination et obnubilé par ses idées toujours merveilleuses, en délaissait parfois des petits détails pour lui insignifiants, mais qui s'avéraient fondamentaux. Elle n'était pas prête d'oublier par exemple ce pique-nique romantique qu'il lui avait préparé, ce jour où il avait privatisé tout Central Park pour une balade en calèche. L'arrosage automatique s'était subitement déclenché et ils avaient fini trempés. Certes, ils avaient beaucoup ri, et en gardaient un souvenir mémorable, mais elle en gardait aussi une certaine méfiance pour les idées de génie de son mari.

- Ne t'inquiète pas … laisse-toi surprendre, comme dirait ma chère femme …, sourit-il, tout en laissant échapper un bâillement.

- Tu as l'air vraiment épuisé ce matin …, constata Kate.

- Hum …, répondit-il avant de mordre dans son beignet. Pas assez dormi … Comment fais-tu toi pour être si fraîche et dispose après une soirée pareille ?

- Je suis jeune, moi, Castle, lui fit-elle, taquine, avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- Je ne suis pas vieux ! Je suis juste fatigué, marmonna-t-il.

- Pas vieux, non, mais trop vieux quand même pour enchaîner deux rounds aussi intensifs dans la même soirée sans être épuisé le lendemain, fit-elle remarquer, cherchant volontairement à le titiller.

Il s'arrêta de marcher, comme s'il était sous le choc de cette révélation, si bien que Kate se retourna aussitôt pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

- Je suis vraiment vieux alors ? s'inquiéta-t-il, guettant sa réponse.

- Ce soir, au lit de bonne heure … Repos …

- Tu es sérieuse ? demanda-t-il d'un air réellement dépité.

- Oui. Pourquoi ? fit-elle avec tout le sérieux du monde.

Il prit un air complètement désappointé, ce qui la fit sourire. Il pouvait croire tout et n'importe quoi. C'était tellement facile de le taquiner.

- Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ? lui lança-t-il, réalisant, à la vue du sourire taquine de sa muse, qu'il s'était fait avoir.

- Un peu …, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire tout en se rapprochant de lui, tu es si drôle.

- Ce n'est pas drôle … Tu verras quand tu seras vieille …

- Quand je serai vieille, tu seras encore plus vieux …, fit-elle remarquer, avec son petit air malicieux.

- Tu veux m'achever ? grimaça-t-il.

- Amusée, elle s'approcha pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres tout en caressant sa joue.

- Je te taquine, mon cœur. Si ça peut te rassurer, je suis fatiguée moi-aussi …

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien-sûr …, sourit-elle. Mais moi je triche. Un peu de maquillage, et j'ai l'air en pleine forme.

- Hum … alors je ne suis pas vieux ?

- Tu n'es pas vieux, le rassura-t-elle.

Il sourit, et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Allez, viens, on a un tueur à arrêter …, reprit-elle en se remettant à marcher.

Ils avaient prévu d'aller interroger Dauriac ce matin. Beckett avait joint son bureau pour s'assurer de sa présence, et on l'avait informé que Monsieur Dauriac était sur la route, et qu'il serait au sein des locaux de « _Sexy Dreams_ » aux environs de neuf heures trente. Par conséquent, ils allaient d'abord passer au poste afin de voir s'il y avait eu du nouveau concernant le casier judiciaire de Lucile Weyburn et l'ordinateur de Victor Harper.

- Je me demande comment on va faire pour trouver notre tueur à la plume …, fit remarquer Castle, tout en mordant de nouveau dans son beignet au chocolat.

- On mène l'enquête … comme d'habitude, Castle … Pourquoi ? Tu as une meilleure idée ? lui répondit Kate, avant de boire une gorgée de café.

- J'y réfléchis … Déjà, on ne pourra pas trouver l'arme du crime … Une plume … tu parles … La plume empoisonnée a dû disparaître je ne sais où depuis lundi après-midi, et à mon avis, notre tueur n'est pas le seul à aimer jouer avec des plumes ou du caramel pendant les soirées libertines.

- Peut-être … Et à moins que Tori trouve quelque chose sur l'ordinateur de Victor, on n'a pas beaucoup de solutions. On va devoir interroger tout le monde … jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un nous fournisse une information.

- Et si c'était le crime parfait ? suggéra-t-il, tout en poussant la lourde poste du commissariat.

- Le crime parfait n'existe pas, Castle, répondit-elle de son ton catégorique, alors que Rick la laissait passer devant lui pour entrer.

- Permets-moi d'en douter … Pas d'arme du crime, pas de témoin. Un empoisonnement on ne peut plus discret, une scène de crime originelle inexistante …, énuméra-t-il comme autant d'évidences que cette affaire était bien complexe.

- Tu veux me déprimer pour la journée ou quoi ? lui lança-t-elle avec un sourire, alors qu'ils avançaient dans le hall, et contournaient les bureaux de l'accueil pour rejoindre l'ascenseur.

- Euh … non, mais franchement … Je suis pourtant sûr qu'il y a un truc mystérieux derrière tout ça, mais sans indice, je ne peux même pas étoffer ma théorie. Dans le _Da Vinci Code_, au moins, il y a un message et des éléments à analyser.

- Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, on n'est pas dans un livre, Castle, fit-elle avec un sourire, tout en dégustant son beignet en attendant l'ascenseur.

- Non … mais par contre, les mystères les plus secrets des confréries se trouvent souvent dans les livres. C'est pour ça que je dois vraiment lire la thèse de Dauriac, expliqua-t-il.

- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Parce que même si par le plus grand des miracles on réussissait à y avoir accès, c'est en français … et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu ne parles pas français …

- J'ai fait un voyage scolaire de trois semaines à Paris, tu sais, je sais dire des trucs en français …

- Ah oui ? Quoi ?

- « Tu as de très jolis yeux tu sais » ?

Elle le regarda d'un air mi- surpris mi- amusé de l'entendre prononcer ces quelques mots en français.

- Je vois … , sourit-elle. Combien de petites Françaises as-tu fait succomber avec cette phrase ?

- Je compte les hôtesses de l'air ou pas ? plaisanta-t-il, tout content de la taquiner à son tour.

- Je préfère ne pas en savoir davantage …, soupira-t-elle avec un sourire. Et je doute que cette phrase t'aide à comprendre la thèse de Dauriac.

- Je trouverai bien une solution.

- Je n'en doute pas. Quand tu as une idée derrière la tête …

- Je pensais à quelque chose, continua Rick. Et si j'allais discuter de tout ça avec Bob ?

- Monsieur Perroquet ? s'étonna-t-elle. Tu veux qu'il sache … qu'on est courant pour ses activités libertines ?

- On n'a pas vraiment le choix, constata-t-il. On ne croule pas sous les indices et on n'a pas l'ombre d'une piste sérieuse … alors si je dois en passer par là …

- Tu crois qu'il pourrait nous aider ?

- Weldon est quelqu'un d'intègre, Kate. Et c'est mon ami. S'il sait des choses, membre de la confrérie ou pas, il me le dira, assura-t-il.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent enfin, et ils montèrent tous les deux.

- On peut toujours essayer. Mais il va falloir le dire à Gates. Tu ne peux pas aller parler à Bob comme ça, il faut l'interroger en tant que témoin.

- Tu veux dire à Gates que le maire de New-York est Monsieur Perroquet ? lui lança Rick d'un air dépité, pensant aux conséquences pour son ami Weldon.

- Je ne compte pas entrer dans les détails. Son nom est sur la liste, c'est tout. Il n'est peut-être pas un membre actif, on n'en sait rien.

- Gates ne le porte déjà pas dans son cœur, alors après ça …, constata-t-il, dépité.

- On n'a pas le choix, Castle … Elle le saura tôt ou tard de toute façon.

- Je sais …, soupira-t-il.

- Dis-moi … Action ou vérité ? lui lança Kate, le regardant avec des yeux pétillants de malice.

Un large sourire illumina aussitôt le visage de Rick. Enchanté qu'elle lance le départ de leur défi du jour, il réfléchit un quart de secondes à la meilleure réponse à donner. Ils arrivaient au poste, la journée débutait tout juste. Cela lui plaisait bien de savoir ce que sa femme attendait de lui.

- Action, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Sûr ?

- Sûr, affirma-t-il, convaincu.

- Ok. Alors, tu dois me toucher en public …, commença Kate.

- Te toucher … trop cool …, l'interrompit-il aussitôt avec enthousiasme.

- Attend la fin, Castle ! Me toucher en public, de manière tendre ou sensuelle, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, bien-sûr.

- Tellement excitant …, répondit-il d'un air songeur et enchanté par ce défi. Mais … je peux toucher ce que je veux ?

- Oui …, enfin, dans la limite du raisonnable, jugea-t-elle bon de préciser.

- Bien-sûr … Cela va de soi, sourit-il alors qu'ils sortaient de l'ascenseur.

- Le seul souci, c'est que je ne suis pas sûre qu'on ait la même limite du raisonnable …, fit-elle avec une petite moue sceptique.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, de toute façon, je vais être tellement furtif que personne ne verra rien. Combien de fois dois-je te toucher, divine créature ? lui lança-t-il avec un air coquin.

- Autant que tu veux, pendant un délai d'une heure on va dire, ok ?

- Ok.

- A chaque geste réussi, tu marques trente points, répondit Kate, enlevant son manteau pour s'installer à son bureau.

- Ça va être absolument génial ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

- Qu'est-ce qui va être génial ? lança Esposito qui venait de se poster près du bureau, en compagnie de Ryan, une liasse de documents à la main.

- Rien, répondit Kate, jetant un regard entendu à Castle pour qu'il n'ajoute pas une petite remarque de son cru.

- Salut les gars, sourit simplement Rick.

- Salut, fit Ryan. On a du nouveau. Tori a fini par trouver quelque chose sur l'ordinateur de Victor. Un fichier a été effacé le matin même de sa mort. On a pu en récupérer l'intégralité.

Esposito tendit à Beckett les quelques feuilles de texte que contenait ce fichier que Victor Harper avait voulu faire disparaître de son ordinateur.

- Notre gentil étudiant avait peut-être fourré son nez là où il ne fallait pas, ajouta Esposito.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Castle, passant dans le dos de Kate pour jeter un œil au document par-dessus son épaule.

- On dirait des notes concernant un article qu'il rédigeait, expliqua Ryan tandis que Beckett lisait entre les lignes la première page.

- Sa petite amie a dit qu'il écrivait pour le journal de Columbia, fit remarquer Castle, il avait peut-être un projet en cours …

Tout en regardant les quelques feuilles de papier entre les mains de sa muse, sa nuque attira son attention. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en chignon ce matin, et seules quelques petites mèches de cheveux effleuraient la peau blanche et nue de son cou. Dans l'intimité, il aimait y déposer des baisers, la voir incliner la tête pour mieux savourer la douceur de sa bouche. Faute de pouvoir l'embrasser, il était autorisé à toucher ce matin, et il voyait là l'occasion parfaite de marquer ses dix premiers points. Il analysa rapidement la situation. Il ne fallait pas que les gars se rendent compte de quoi que ce soit, et ils n'étaient pas flics pour rien : ils étaient malins, surtout Ryan, qui n'avait ni les yeux ni les oreilles dans sa poche. Mais ils étaient de l'autre côté du bureau, face à eux, et ils ne pourraient pas voir sa main s'il la posait délicatement dans le cou de Kate.

- Apparemment, il faisait des recherches sur la confrérie …, constata Beckett, en lisant le document.

Elle sentit tout à coup les doigts de Rick se poser sur sa nuque, et faillit sursauter, frissonnant presque sous l'effet du contact léger et chaud de la main de son homme sur la peau nue de son cou. Il ne perdait pas de temps, ce qui l'enchantait. Elle savait que ce défi allait le ravir, et qu'il s'y appliquerait de tout son cœur.

- Il y a quatre pages de notes …, continua Esposito, face à eux.

Elle releva un instant les yeux vers les gars, constatant qu'a priori, ils ne voyaient rien, alors que Rick, dans son dos, continuait de faire comme s'il était très concentré sur le document qu'il lisait par-dessus son épaule. Elle sentit ses doigts glisser légèrement et sensuellement à la base de son cou, comme s'il y décrivait des petits cercles. Elle s'efforça de porter toute son attention sur les documents qu'elle lisait, pour ne pas penser à l'agréable sensation que déclenchait la caresse discrète de Rick.

- Quelque chose qu'on ne sache pas déjà ? demanda Kate à l'intention des gars.

- Non. A première vue rien de sensationnel. Il y a les surnoms d'animaux de plusieurs couples, des descriptions de pratiques sexuelles, et des remarques d'ordre général sur le fonctionnement de la confrérie, expliqua Ryan.

- Rien que Dauriac ne nous ait pas déjà dit en somme, ajouta Esposito.

Sous l'effet de la sensation chatouilleuse des doigts de Rick qui se glissaient un peu plus bas, sous l'encolure de son pull, effleurant le haut de son dos, Kate laissa échapper un léger sourire que ne manquèrent pas de remarquer les gars. Quant à Rick, il sentit le mouvement subtil du dos de sa muse contre sa main, ce qui le fit sourire aussi.

- Pourquoi vous souriez tous les deux ? Il y a un truc qui nous a échappés ? demanda Ryan.

- Je ne souris pas, répondit Kate, alors qu'elle sentit la main de Rick qui se retirait doucement de son dos.

- Moi non plus, je ne souris pas, ajouta Rick, en s'éloignant de sa muse pour se rapprocher des gars.

- Bien-sûr que tu souris, mec …, insista Esposito. Et Beckett aussi …

- Bon, les gars, vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que de savoir qui a souri ou non ? leur fit Kate, les dévisageant l'un et l'autre avec son air le plus sérieux possible.

Esposito et Ryan se lancèrent un regard complice, puis les observèrent l'un et l'autre avec leur petit sourire en coin qui voulait dire qu'ils n'étaient pas dupes. Ils voyaient bien que ces deux-là avaient l'air réjouis ce matin.

- Quoi ? leur lança Kate.

- Vous êtes bizarres tous les deux …, répondit Esposito, alors que Rick se rapprochait d'eux.

- Oui … vous nous cachez quelque chose …, ajouta Ryan, les dévisageant l'un et l'autre.

- Si vous saviez, les gars …, lâcha Rick, avec un grand sourire, tout content de laisser planer un mystère inexistant.

- Vous avez une bonne nouvelle à nous annoncer, c'est ça ? leur lança Ryan, tout souriant.

- Hein ? fit Kate, prenant un air stupéfait.

- Vous allez avoir un bébé ? continua Ryan.

- Un bébé ? Kate ? Tu as oublié de me dire quelque chose ? demanda Rick, la taquinant à son tour.

Elle lui lança un regard exaspéré, agacée qu'il joue à laisser croire n'importe quoi à Ryan et Esposito qui n'en demandaient pas tant. Finalement ce défi lancé à Rick n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Les gars étaient toujours prompts à observer le moindre de leurs faits et gestes, telles des commères.

- Non, mais sérieusement les gars, vous croyez que … Non, pas de bébé, affirma-t-elle catégorique, et on n'a rien à vous annoncer non plus.

- Hum … bizarre …, répondit Ryan, songeur.

- Ce qui est bizarre c'est cet article que Victor a effacé …, alors concentrez-vous sur l'enquête un peu, au lieu de nous psychanalyser … Et toi, Castle, occupe tes mains à quelque chose d'utile ! lança-t-elle en lui tendant la liasse de feuilles.

Il attrapa les documents avec un grand sourire, amusé par la réaction de sa muse. Il se demandait si ses points allaient être validés, étant donné que les gars avaient remarqué quelque chose. C'était de sa faute aussi, elle avait souri. Elle était incapable de rester impassible au contact de ses mains sur elle. Cela le réjouissait bien-sûr, mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'en perdre des points pour autant.

- S'il a effacé le fichier, il y avait forcément quelque chose de plus que ce qu'on sait déjà …, fit remarquer Esposito, se reconcentrant sur l'enquête.

- Ou bien ce qu'il avait écrit ne lui plaisait pas … ça m'arrive dès fois de tout supprimer sur un coup de colère, expliqua Castle.

- Oui, mais il supprime ses recherches sur la confrérie et le jour même il se fait tuer lors d'un événement organisé par cette même confrérie. Curieuse coïncidence, constata Kate.

- Il n'était pas juste là-bas pour un job d'étudiant, ajouta Ryan. Il enquêtait sous couverture … pour un article.

- Un article, qui, à coup sûr, allait faire le buzz et créer un scandale, continua Castle, en feuilletant et lisant rapidement les autres pages.

- Vous croyez qu'il aurait pu révéler les noms des membres dans son article ? demanda Esposito.

- Quoi d'autre ? répondit Ryan. Des révélations pareilles, il aurait pu se faire un paquet de fric en vendant ses infos aux médias …

- Bien plus d'argent qu'il n'allait en gagner à jouer le gigolo pour « _Plaisir masqué_ », constata Kate, en se levant pour aller inscrire sur le tableau blanc les nouvelles informations dont ils disposaient.

- Quelqu'un a pu le trouver un peu trop curieux …, continua Esposito.

- Le tuer juste pour empêcher que des noms soient révélés ? Ce n'est pas un peu radical ? s'étonna Ryan.

- Voir son nom publiquement associé à une confrérie libertine peut détruire la vie et la carrière de quelqu'un, répondit Castle. Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus.

- Et tu tuerais pour ça ? lui lança Ryan.

- Moi, non. Mais je connais des tas de gens qui le feraient …, répondit Castle, comme une évidence.

- C'est rassurant, constata Esposito, avec ironie.

- Il y a juste un petit problème, fit remarquer Castle. Il n'y a aucun nom dans ces notes. Comment Victor aurait-il pu connaître les noms de ces gens masqués ?

- Il n'a participé qu'à deux soirées en plus …, ajouta Kate.

- Il ne connaissait peut-être pas encore les noms, mais on l'a surpris à fureter et ça a suffi à énerver le tueur, suggéra Ryan.

- En général, on tue quelqu'un une fois qu'il détient l'information, pas avant, non ? ajouta Castle.

- Principe de précaution maximum …, répondit Esposito.

- Et si la confrérie avait autre chose à protéger… mis à part les noms de ces membres … un trésor …, fit Castle, refusant d'abandonner sa théorie fétiche.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas un trésor, mais Victor a pu mettre le doigt sur quelque chose d'autre de très compromettant, un trafic par exemple, fit remarquer Kate.

- Oui, c'est possible.

- On va se concentrer sur Dauriac, sa femme et les huit membres fondateurs, histoire de savoir s'ils cachent quelque chose sur la confrérie, continua Kate.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est là, sur cette page ? fit Castle, retournant la feuille pour leur montrer à tous les trois.

Il y avait en bas de la page quatre lignes de nombres, parfois associés à des lettres, qui jamais ne formaient un mot véritable. Mais il n'y avait aucune annotation plus précise permettant de comprendre la signification.

- Des chiffres et des lettres, mec …, répondit banalement Esposito avec un petit sourire.

- Merci, je vois que ce sont des chiffres et des lettres. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut vouloir dire ?

- Je n'en sais rien … il y a des pourcentages apparemment, constata Ryan.

- Oui, 11,1 % … 12,2 % …, lut Kate.

- Quel rapport entre « _Plaisir masqué_ » et des pourcentages ? fit Castle, cherchant à comprendre une logique reliant ces différents éléments.

- A priori aucun, mais tu voulais des éléments pour réfléchir, non ? lui lança Kate avec un sourire. Alors, tu vas pouvoir te creuser la tête …

Elle savait combien Rick aimait résoudre des énigmes. Plus le mystère était grand, plus il était heureux. Des chiffres et des lettres à la signification énigmatique n'avaient pas fini d'alimenter sa théorie sur l'existence d'un secret et d'un trésor séculaires qui se trouveraient entre les mains de « _Plaisir masqué_ ».

- Il y a aussi une photo sur la dernière page, fit remarquer Ryan. L'emblème de la confrérie sans doute.

Rick se saisit de la dernière page, et Kate vint coller son épaule contre la sienne pour regarder.

- On dirait une photo qu'il aurait prise ou scannée, constata-t-il, tout en glissant discrètement sa main droite le long de sa cuisse, pour venir effleurer celle de sa muse, qu'il avait sentie se presser contre sa hanche quand elle s'était rapprochée de lui pour observer la photographie.

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre pour marquer des points, et la présence des gars face à eux était un contexte idéal. Devoir toucher Kate secrètement en public avait quelque chose d'excitant, comme s'il bravait le danger d'être vu pour le plaisir de sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Si tant est qu'on puisse considérer ça comme un danger véritable.

- Il a peut-être pris cette photo avec son téléphone, pour illustrer son article …, fit remarquer Kate, s'efforçant de rester concentrée et de ne rien laisser paraître.

Elle sentait les doigts de Rick qui s'amusaient à chatouiller et effleurer les siens, tout doucement, dans un geste à peine perceptible. Elle se demandait comment il arrivait à se concentrer à la fois sur l'enquête et leur défi sexy. Il était doué, et prêt à tout pour gagner, sans nul doute.

- Tory est en train d'analyser la photographie, pour essayer de voir d'où elle provient, expliqua Ryan.

Sans cesser de caresser du bout des doigts la paume de la main de Kate, Rick tentait de décrypter la photographie. Elle représentait sur fond blanc un dessin au coloris bordeaux : un cercle ressemblant à une couronne de lauriers tressés, avec en son centre, un blason paré d'une sorte d'étoile à cinq branches. De part et d'autre du blason, on pouvait voir deux ailes ouvertes, et au-dessus deux têtes de ce qui pouvait être des serpents.

- C''est peut-être leur emblème, oui …, constata Rick en réfléchissant à ce que pouvaient bien signifier les différents éléments de ce dessin. Mais d'où vient cette photo ?

- Ça fait peut-être partie de la décoration lors des soirées, répondit Esposito.

- On va aller trouver Dauriac, histoire de cerner un peu plus tout ça, annonça Beckett.

- Ok.

- Les gars, vous vous occupez des membres fondateurs, ok ? continua-t-elle. Il faut les interroger un par un, mari et femme séparément.

Le pouce de Rick qui glissait sensuellement à l'intérieur de la paume de sa main commençait à faire son effet. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle était une véritable midinette, ainsi émoustillée par le simple contact des doigts de son homme sur sa main. On ne pouvait faire plus chaste comme toucher pourtant. Elle préféra échapper délicatement à la main de Rick, et s'écarta de lui. Il ne manqua pas de la regarder avec un petit sourire satisfait, sachant pertinemment l'effet qu'avait eu sa caresse toute discrète sur sa muse. Elle tenta de fuir son regard pour ne pas sourire à son tour, et que les gars ne psychanalysent pas de nouveau leurs sourires.

- Oui. On s'en charge, répondit Ryan en les dévisageant l'un et l'autre.

Esposito et Ryan restaient là à les regarder tous deux, avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Quoi ? leur lança Kate.

- Rien …, sourit Ryan d'un air entendu.

- Vraiment sympa votre petit jeu …, ajouta Esposito, taquin.

Le regard noir de Beckett suffit à ce qu'ils s'éloignent non sans leur avoir adresser un dernier sourire moqueur.

- Heureusement que tu étais censé être super discret …, fit remarquer Kate, en le dévisageant, adoptant un regard faussement sévère.

- Je suis discret …, affirma-t-il d'un ton catégorique, ils n'ont vu aucun de mes gestes. C'est toi qui souris à chaque fois, c'est de ta faute !

- Je n'ai pas souri …, enfin juste un peu …, reconnut-elle, forcée d'admettre que Rick avait été très doué sur ce coup-là, mais qu'elle s'était laissée aller à apprécier un peu trop explicitement ses caresses.

- Je sais, c'est dur de résister …, fit-il, moqueur. Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours d'avoir un mari aussi sensuel et diablement excitant …

- N'en fais pas trop non plus …, lui lança-t-elle alors qu'il arborait un large sourire content de lui.

- Soixante points dans la poche ..., ajouta-t-il, et ce n'est pas fini !

- Oui … soixante points …

- Tu sais que j'ai encore trente minutes pour te toucher …. Comme je veux … Où je veux …., reprit-il d'un air suggestif. Et tu es déjà un peu émoustillée …

- Je ne suis pas émoustillée … pas du tout …

- Quelle menteuse …

Elle sourit, tout en attrapant son manteau.

- Trente minutes encore pour te toucher … hum …. tu n'as pas peur de ne pouvoir t'empêcher de m'attirer de nouveau sous les douches pour me sauter dessus ? lui lança-t-il tout enjoué de la taquiner.

- Dans tes rêves, Castle … Viens, on va voir Gates, ça va refroidir tes ardeurs … et les miennes, répondit-elle en commençant à s'éloigner.

- Tes ardeurs ?! Ah Ah, tu avoues ! Je le savais … Mes mains sont divines …

- Castle, tais-toi …, soupira-t-elle.

- Mais reconnais qu'il suffit juste que …

- Castle ! lui lança-t-elle, en se retournant pour le dévisager en lui faisant les gros yeux.

- Bon ok. On en reparlera ce soir …, murmura-t-il pour lui-même avec un petit sourire tout content.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

_Bureau du Capitaine Gates, 12__ème__ District, New-York, 8 h 30._

Kate, avec Rick sur ses talons, frappa à la porte, ouverte comme souvent, et Victoria Gates, assise derrière son bureau, leva les yeux vers eux.

- Lieutenant Beckett, Monsieur Castle, entrez, leur fit-elle en les regardant par-dessus ses lunettes.

- Bonjour, Capitaine, répondit Kate, alors que tous deux s'avançaient.

- Je voulais vous parler justement. Asseyez-vous, leur fit-elle cordialement, tout en se saisissant de quelques documents empilés sur son bureau.

Ils prirent place sur les deux fauteuils devant le bureau du Capitaine. Ils étaient venus informer Gates que le nom du Maire de New-York figurait sur la liste des membres de « _Plaisir masqué_ », et qu'ils souhaitaient l'interroger dans le cadre de l'enquête, mais Kate préféra attendre de savoir ce dont le Capitaine voulait leur parler, avant de lui faire cette révélation plutôt délicate.

- On a reçu un extrait du casier judiciaire de Lucile Weyburn. Il paraît que vous maîtrisez la langue de Molière, Beckett ? lui fit Gates en lui tendant le dossier.

- Je me débrouille, sourit Kate.

Elle commença à lire rapidement à voix basse, résumant au fur et à mesure ce qu'elle comprenait pour Castle et Gates qui l'écoutaient attentivement, suspendus à ses lèvres.

- Eh bien …. Un casier pas franchement vierge … En 2007, elle a été impliquée dans un homicide, annonça Beckett, relevant les yeux vers eux.

- Tous trois se lancèrent un regard étonné, surpris que la jeune femme ait pu déjà avoir affaire à la police pour un fait de cette gravité.

- Un braquage dans une bijouterie parisienne qui a mal tourné, reprit Beckett. Le gérant a été tué. Le petit-copain de Lucile était le tireur. Il est toujours en prison.

- Un braquage ? Notre libertine faisait dans le vol à main armée …, constata Rick, à la fois surpris et pensif.

- Apparemment, la justice a considéré qu'elle était sous l'influence de son petit-copain.

- Elle a pris combien ? demanda Gates.

- Deux ans pour complicité, mais sa peine a été écourtée. Elle n'a fait que quelques mois de prison. Son avocat a convaincu les juges que le petit-copain, de quinze ans plus âgé, avait profité de son ascendant sur elle pour la contraindre à participer au braquage. Des témoins dans la bijouterie et des proches ont attesté lors du procès qu'elle était terrorisée et sous sa contrainte.

- Ok. De toute façon, ce passif judiciaire ne fait pas d'elle une tueuse, constata Victoria Gates.

- Non, et on n'est quasiment certains maintenant qu'elle n'a pas pu tuer Victor Harper. Elle était à son bureau à l'heure où on suppose qu'il a été empoisonné, expliqua Beckett.

- Vous supposez ? leur fit Gates, avec son air sceptique.

- Oui, Lanie travaille toujours sur le poison pour tenter d'avoir un créneau horaire plus précis, répondit Kate.

- D'où vous viennent alors ces suppositions ? demanda Gates.

- Eh bien … ce sont des déductions … d'après la trace de caramel qui a été trouvée sur le corps …, Victor a pris une douche hier après-midi.

- Et il n'a pu prendre cette douche que lors de l'après-midi libertine …, ajouta Castle, avant quinze heures, puisqu'il lui fallait au mieux une heure pour aller d'Englewood à l'hôtel _Belleclaire_.

-Ok. Donc en théorie, Lucile Weyburn n'a pas pu tuer Victor Harper, constata Gates. Et on n'est guère plus avancés …

Tout en suivant le fil de la discussion, Rick avisait la situation. Il ne perdait pas de vue qu'il avait un défi à mener, et des points à marquer. Kate était à une trentaine de centimètres à sa droite, et Gates, assise derrière son bureau, ne pouvait voir que leurs bustes. Il pouvait en théorie venir effleurer la cuisse de Kate, même y poser sa main. C'était risqué, pas seulement parce que si Gates se redressait ou même se décidait à se lever, elle pourrait apercevoir ce geste tendre, mais aussi parce que Kate risquait de ne pas franchement apprécier. Il la connaissait si bien, mais pour une fois il hésitait quand même. Elle était joueuse, certes, mais tellement intransigeante sur certaines choses. Il jouait quitte ou double. Soit elle s'en amuserait après-coup, feignant d'être offusquée quelques secondes, soit elle serait fâchée, et lui ferait les gros yeux … le temps de quelques secondes aussi. Et puis après-tout, elle l'avait bien embrassé devant le Capitaine, sans se poser de questions, elle. Un baiser c'était autrement plus audacieux et effronté qu'un effleurement de cuisse.

- Il y a autre chose dans son casier, Beckett ? demanda Gates, constatant que son lieutenant restait concentrée sur sa lecture.

- Il y a quelque chose d'intéressant oui, répondit Kate. En 2011, une plainte a été déposée contre elle pour tentative de vol.

- Des bijoux encore ? demanda Castle, tout en approchant lentement sa main de la cuisse de Kate, pour venir la toucher légèrement à travers son pantalon.

Il avait osé. Elle n'en revenait pas, et en même temps, elle savait que Rick pouvait n'avoir aucune limite quand il s'agissait de parvenir à ses fins. Elle s'efforça de continuer à penser à l'enquête, sans quitter la feuille des yeux, alors qu'elle sentait les doigts de Rick effleurer sa cuisse.

- Non. Des livres …, répondit Kate, impassible. A la Bibliothèque Nationale de France, à Paris.

Elle allait lui prouver qu'elle pouvait rester insensible à ses mains, aussi divines soient-elles. Elle n'avait pas le choix de toute façon. C'était Gates qui était face à elle. Cette fois, ce n'était pas vraiment la caresse très légère de Rick qui la troublait, mais plutôt la situation, et la sensation de braver un interdit, encore une fois. Son mari, que Gates avait toujours à l'œil habituellement, lui touchait la cuisse dans le bureau de son Capitaine. Il devait jubiler intérieurement. Rien que de penser à la mine fière de lui qu'il pourrait faire, elle faillit sourire. Heureusement, la voix de Gates, qui, elle, ne perdait pas le fil de la discussion, empêchait son esprit de divaguer.

- La Bibliothèque Nationale de France ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait voler là-bas ? s'étonna le Capitaine Gates.

- Le procès-verbal du dépôt de plainte dit qu'elle a été repérée sur les caméras de sécurité dans les couloirs des archives du département des Cartes et Plans, où sont stockés des documents non numérisés et non accessibles au public, expliqua Kate, sentant la main de Rick se poser maintenant entièrement sur sa cuisse.

- Je savais qu'elle cachait quelque chose, constata Rick.

Castle suivait la conversation, l'air de rien, tout en se contentant d'effleurer très légèrement la jambe de sa muse. Il n'était pas question de prendre davantage de risques. Il avait déjà amplement mérité ses trente points. Il regardait Kate qui fixait les documents entre ses mains, et devait s'efforcer de se concentrer pour ne rien laisser paraître. Il esquissa un sourire discret, amusé.

- Attendez de savoir la suite …, continua Kate. Elle n'était pas seule. François Dauriac était avec elle.

- Dauriac ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils trafiquaient tous les deux là-bas ? s'étonna Rick.

- Eh bien apparemment, ils n'ont rien volé. Ils ont été arrêtés par les gardiens un soir vers 22h, juste après la fermeture de la Bibliothèque, et ils n'ont rien retrouvé sur eux. Lulu et Dauriac ont dit qu'ils avaient simplement besoin de consulter un document.

-Comment étaient-ils entrés ?

- Ce n'est pas écrit. L'affaire a été classée sans suite, étant donné qu'ils n'avaient rien volé. Ils sont simplement interdits d'accès, conclut Kate en refermant le dossier.

- De plus en plus bizarre …, constata Castle. Mais ça sent le trésor à plein nez.

- Arrête avec ton trésor, Castle, soupira Kate, en se levant légèrement pour rendre les documents à Gates.

- Ils fouinaient dans le Département des Cartes et Plans … et à quoi sert une carte ? A trouver un trésor ! lança-t-il, tout content.

- Quel rapport cette histoire peut-elle avoir avec notre affaire ? C'était il y a trois ans, s'étonna Gates, cherchant à suivre la pensée de Castle.

- On pense que la confrérie cache quelque chose que Victor aurait pu découvrir, expliqua Kate. Ca pourrait être le mobile. Un trafic peut-être …

- Ou un trésor …, ajouta Castle

- Bien. Elucidez-moi ce mystère rapidement. Quel qu'il soit …

- Capitaine, on doit vous parler de quelque chose d'important …, continua Kate.

Rick délaissa doucement la cuisse de sa muse. Le sujet de discussion allait être on ne peut plus sérieux. Il redoutait la réaction du Capitaine, et il n'était pas question de perturber Kate à qui incombait la mission d'annoncer la surprenante nouvelle.

- A propos de l'affaire ?

- Oui … et à propos de Monsieur le Maire …, ajouta Beckett.

- Que veut-il encore ? soupira Gates, en fixant son écran d'ordinateur. Il m'a contraint à laisser Brad Weyburn voir sa femme alors qu'elle était en garde-à-vue à minuit hier soir.

Kate et Rick partagèrent leur appréhension d'un regard. Gates était déjà remontée contre le maire avant même qu'ils ne lui fassent la révélation de l'année. Rick articula un : « tu es sûre ? » à l'intention de Kate, qui fit une petite moue hésitante, avant de finir par se lancer.

- Capitaine, comme vous le savez, sur la liste des membres de « _Plaisir masqué_ » se trouvent plusieurs personnalités publiques.

- Comme si elle se doutait de ce qui allait suivre, Gates releva soudain les yeux vers Beckett, retirant ses lunettes, tout en guettant la suite.

- Et parmi ces personnalités … se trouve … Robert Weldon, annonça Kate.

Gates se figea, les dévisageant l'un et l'autre, comme si elle n'y croyait pas.

- Dites-moi que c'est une plaisanterie ?

- Malheureusement, non, Capitaine. Son nom figure bel et bien sur la liste, répondit Kate, catégorique.

Rick préféra garder le silence, tant il savait que, par le passé, sa relation amicale avec le maire avait pu exaspérer Gates. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de relativiser les choses ni même de tenter de dédramatiser la situation. Non seulement le Maire de New-York avait des pratiques sexuelles peu ordinaires, même si cela était de l'ordre de la vie privée et n'était pas, aussi choquant soit-il, une faute professionnelle, mais il se retrouvait ainsi lié, pour l'instant de manière lointaine, à une enquête pour meurtre. Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils aient la preuve que son épouse et lui participaient à l'après-midi libertine au cours de laquelle Victor Harper avait été tué, pour que la situation prenne une tournure très compliquée. Rick avisa qu'il valait mieux laisser Kate faire preuve de neutralité et d'aplomb pour gérer les réactions de Gates.

- Monsieur le Maire ? Membre d'une confrérie libertine ? répéta le Capitaine, essayant de se convaincre elle-même qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

- On ne sait pas à quel point il est actif au sein de cette confrérie …, fit remarquer Kate, tentant de relativiser l'impact de cette information.

- Il est suffisamment actif pour avoir volé au secours de son confrère capitaine des pompiers, afin qu'il puisse voir notre suspecte, sa femme, répondit sèchement Gates. S'il s'avère que Brad ou Lucile Weyburn ont un rapport, de près ou de loin, avec le meurtre de Victor Harper, Robert Weldon se retrouvera impliqué.

- Capitaine, de nombreuses personnalités sont sur cette liste. Weldon est un membre parmi tant d'autres. Il n'a probablement rien à voir avec tout ça, et a simplement voulu aider un ami, expliqua Kate.

- J'ose espérer, répondit froidement Gates. Je préfèrerais ne pas être celle qui fera tomber le maire de New-York pour trafic d'influence.

Rick ne doutait pas une seconde que Bob Weldon n'avait aucun lien avec ce qui était arrivé à Victor Harper, et ignorait qui avait tué le jeune homme. Il le connaissait depuis des années, et il faisait partie des quelques personnes en lesquelles il avait une foi inébranlable. C'était un homme juste et bienveillant, véritablement intègre, et attaché à sa fonction, qui ne ferait jamais rien pouvant porter atteinte à sa propre dignité, ou mettre en péril la mission qu'il s'était vue attribuer par les citoyens de cette ville. Il s'abstint néanmoins de faire tout commentaire, sentant bien l'agacement de Gates. Il comprenait sa réaction. Elle était davantage outrée par le fait qu'il puisse avoir abusé de son pouvoir en faveur d'un confrère, qui pourrait se révéler être un suspect potentiel dans une affaire d'homicide, que par la mise à nu des pratiques intimes de Weldon.

- On voudrait l'interroger, Capitaine, reprit Beckett. On pense qu'il peut nous fournir des informations sur la confrérie et ses secrets …

- Je suppose que c'est votre idée, Monsieur Castle ? demanda sèchement Gates, en le scrutant de son regard noir.

- Euh … oui …, répondit timidement Rick.

- Et vous pensez que parce que vous copinez tous les deux, il va trahir sa confrérie et vous faire des révélations ?

- Weldon est quelqu'un de bien. Je le connais depuis longtemps. On peut lui faire tous les reproches du monde, mais c'est un homme intègre. Et vous le savez …

Gates ne répondit pas, et se contenta de soupirer, en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Ok. Je vais prévenir la mairie. Allez lui parler, et priez pour qu'il n'ait rien à voir avec tout ça.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux, s'apprêtant à quitter le bureau.

- Je veux être tenue informée de tous les détails, cela va de soi, ajouta Gates, de son ton autoritaire. Et faites ça discrètement.

- Bien-sûr, Capitaine, répondit Beckett.

Tous deux quittèrent le bureau, attendant de s'être un peu éloignés dans le couloir pour échanger leurs impressions.

- Elle a mieux réagi que je ne le pensais …, fit remarquer Castle.

- Tout est relatif, constata Kate. Elle a raison, il y a intérêt que Weldon ne soit pas mouillé dans cette affaire …

- Kate, tu sais bien qu'il n'a rien à voir avec tout ça, répondit-il alors qu'ils rejoignaient l'ascenseur.

- Je pense qu'il n'a rien à voir avec le meurtre de Victor Harper, oui, mais il est peut-être prêt à soutenir ses confrères contre vents et marées.

- Bob ? On parle de Bob, Kate …, fit-il comme si c'était là une évidence. Il n'ira jamais à l'encontre de la justice.

- Je te signale que jusqu'à hier, si on t'avait dit que Weldon se déguisait en perroquet dans des soirées libertines, tu aurais pu mettre ta main à couper que c'était un mensonge …

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas pareil ..., répondit-il en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

- On verra ça. Quant à toi, tu es complètement fou …, ajouta-t-elle en le dévisageant avec son regard sévère.

- Tu as aimé ? fit-il en souriant, se demandant si elle était réellement fâchée ou se jouait de lui comme parfois.

- Tu imagines si Gates avait vu quelque chose ? continua-t-elle en le fixant, impassible.

- Tu m'as bien embrassé devant elle hier…, fit-il remarquer avec un sourire.

- C'était un petit baiser de rien du tout …, toi tu me caressais la cuisse, c'est autrement plus sensuel … et déplacé comme geste, surtout dans son bureau.

- Hum … sensuel … tu as aimé alors ?

Elle se contenta de le regarder avec un petit sourire, et il sut que cela ne l'avait pas vraiment dérangée qu'il osât la toucher en présence du Capitaine Gates. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur trois officiers en uniforme. Ils les saluèrent et s'écartèrent pour les laisser entrer. Rick et Kate s'adossèrent à la paroi de l'ascenseur, qui entama sa descente. Alors qu'elle écoutait vaguement les discussions animées des trois hommes qui leur tournaient le dos, Kate sentit avec surprise la main de Rick se glisser entre la paroi et son corps, pour venir caresser ses fesses à travers le tissu de son pantalon. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, avec un sourire discret, savourant de nouveau cette agréable sensation. Elle sentait que tous ces petits interdits que Rick franchissait intensifiaient le plaisir qui la parcourait à chaque fois que son homme posait innocemment et discrètement sa main sur elle. Elle, d'ordinaire si intraitable sur la bienséance à adopter au poste, commençait à se laisser envoûter par ce petit jeu sexy, et allait finir par y prendre goût. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Rick, qui soutînt son regard avec un sourire, fier de lui, tout en continuant d'envelopper le galbe de ses fesses d'un léger mouvement de sa main. Il pouvait en sentir la rondeur, la douceur, à travers le tissu léger, et son esprit imagina aisément les sous-vêtements que Kate devait porter, ce qui acheva de l'émoustiller. Il était si faible devant elle, mais il ne se lassait pas de cet effet qu'elle avait sur lui, bien au contraire. Un simple de ces regards envoûtants lui donnait parfois terriblement envie d'elle, alors là, caressant ses fesses, dans l'intimité de cet ascenseur, en présence de quasi-inconnus, son imagination travaillait à plein régime. Tout à coup, alors que les officiers riaient bruyamment, Rick sentit la main de Kate venir se poser sur sa cuisse. Il sursauta, surpris qu'elle se mette à participer à ce défi qui n'était pas le sien, surtout dans ces circonstances, et lut dans ses yeux la petite lueur coquine qu'il aimait tant. La main de sa muse glissa à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, et remonta doucement et dangereusement vers son bas-ventre. Il se raidit, excité par cette caresse que Kate osait lui offrir.

Elle avait envie de jouer elle-aussi, et de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Il se vantait du pouvoir divin de ses mains sur elle depuis une heure qu'il redoublait de discrétion pour la caresser furtivement, elle allait lui montrer que ses mains à elle étaient tout aussi divines. Elle fit glisser sa main à l'intérieur de sa cuisse sensuellement, sans le quitter des yeux, et n'entendant même plus vraiment les conversations bruyantes des officiers, elle caressa son entrejambe, de manière légère et subtile, mais elle le sentit se raidir et frissonner. Satisfaite, elle retira alors doucement sa main, s'éloignant légèrement de lui, tandis que l'ascenseur s'arrêtait pour laisser descendre les officiers, les laissant seuls tous les deux.

- Oh mon Dieu … Kate … Tu veux m'achever …, lâcha-t-il, en tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Tu n'as pas le droit de faire un truc pareil !

Elle éclata de rire.

- Alors Monsieur Castle, on est incapable de rester insensible aux mains de sa muse ? le taquina-t-elle, radieuse.

- Tu es terrible … terrible et divinement excitante … Si on feignait la panne d'ascenseur ? suggéra-t-il sans y croire le moins du monde, avec son air charmeur, et cette tendresse empreinte de désir et de malice.

- Toi tu es toujours aussi fou …

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le rez-de-chaussée, et Kate en descendit.

- Castle, tu viens ? lui lança-t-elle en se retournant.

Il se secoua la tête vivement, comme pour se remettre de ce qui venait de se passer dans cet ascenseur, et sortit à son tour, alors qu'elle riait d'observer ses petites mimiques.

- Tu as beau être diabolique, j'ai encore marqué trente points … ce qui porte mon score total à 280 points, constata Castle, alors qu'ils marchaient vers la sortie.

- Oui, mais je crois que ton défi est fini …, lui fit-elle remarquer avec un petit sourire.

- On peut continuer encore un peu …, suggéra-t-il avec espoir, je suis imbattable à ce petit jeu.

- Justement. Tu as déjà marqué 120 points en une heure, Castle … Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin …, rigola-t-elle, tout en poussant la porte du commissariat.

- C'était un défi d'exception …

- Je me demande ce qui t'a fait le plus jubiler …, lui fit-elle avec un sourire. Pouvoir me toucher sans retenue, ou me mettre mal à l'aise au poste ?

- Les deux, mon Lieutenant …, sourit-il. Mais je pense que je ne suis pas le seul à y prendre du plaisir … et à jubiler.

Elle sourit, alors qu'ils montaient dans sa voiture, pour se rendre dans les bureaux de « _Sexy Dreams_ » interroger Dauriac à propos des mystères de sa confrérie.

* * *

><p><span><em>Bureau de François Dauriac, Upper West Side, 9h30.<em>

Assis derrière son bureau, élégamment vêtu, rasé de près, et embaumant toute la pièce de son eau de toilette comme à son habitude, François Dauriac, avait pourtant l'air moins fringuant que lors de leurs premières entrevues. Il avait les traits tirés, et l'air fatigué, mais étonnement, il les accueillit avec le sourire, comme si ses menaces de la veille, lors de son interrogatoire au poste, n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

- Lieutenant Beckett, Monsieur Castle, asseyez-vous, je vous prie, leur fit-il poliment.

- Merci, répondit Kate, alors que tous deux prenaient place sur les fauteuils faisant face au bureau.

- Je pensais que nous en avions fini avec les interrogatoires, Lieutenant Beckett, constata Dauriac, en regardant Kate avec son petit sourire et cette arrogance qui le caractérisait si bien.

Cette façon qu'il avait de ne s'adresser qu'à Kate, en plus de ce regard carnassier qu'il portait sur elle, agaçait Rick au plus haut point. Ce n'était pas la première fois que, dans le cadre d'une enquête, leurs interlocuteurs ne faisaient pas grand cas de lui, ne le considérant pas comme un flic, ce qu'il ne pouvait leur reprocher, et estimant n'avoir aucun compte à lui rendre. Mais dans le cas de Dauriac c'était différent, parce que chacun des regards qu'il posait sur Kate était une tentative de séduction. Rick se demandait si vraiment cet homme pouvait s'imaginer parvenir à séduire sa femme, devant lui qui plus est. Nul doute que ce genre d'homme était persuadé que toutes les femmes succomberaient à leur charme.

- Nous risquons de ne pas en avoir fini tant que l'assassin de Victor Harper ne sera pas sous les verrous, répondit froidement Kate.

- Je vous ai fourni la liste de nos membres. Je ne peux guère faire plus pour vous aider, fit Dauriac, avec l'air de se demander réellement en quoi il pouvait faire progresser cette enquête.

François Dauriac était partagé entre plusieurs sentiments. Il était catégorique : il n'y avait pas de place pour les assassins au sein de sa confrérie. Le meurtrier de Victor Harper devait être châtié, pour avoir dérogé aux règles de « _Plaisir masqué_ » et à celles de la société en général. Mais surtout, il fallait trouver le meurtrier de Victor pour éloigner les flics, et les empêcher de fouiner davantage. Mais il ignorait réellement qui avait pu vouloir du mal à Victor Harper au point de l'assassiner. Il connaissait tout le monde au sein de la confrérie, plus ou moins intimement, certes, mais il n'y avait jamais eu aucun souci à sa connaissance. Ni conflit, ni crise de jalousie, ni rivalité …

- On a la certitude désormais que Victor a été empoisonné lundi après-midi à Englewood au cours de l'événement que vous organisiez. A quelle heure a-t-il embauché ce jour-là ?

- Il était présent à onze heures trente.

- Nous savons qu'il a quitté l'événement aux environs de quinze heures. Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de savoir avec quels couples Victor a été en contact ?

- Non … Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je l'ignore.

Beckett et Castle lui lancèrent un regard sceptique.

- Je vous jure que j'ignore avec qui Victor a eu des relations lundi. Franchement, si je savais quelque chose à même de faire avancer l'enquête, je vous le dirais. Vous croyez que ça m'amuse de vous voir fouiller au sein de la confrérie, et faire peser une menace sur l'identité de nos membres ?

- A moins que vous n'ayez quelque chose à voir avec la mort de Victor ? suggéra Castle.

Surpris par cette provocation sans détour, Dauriac se tourna vers Rick, et le dévisagea.

- Je peux vous donner la liste de tous les couples avec lesquels ma femme et moi étions occupés lundi après-midi. Si vous avez du temps à perdre …vous pourrez vérifier que j'étais très occupé. Je vous préviens, la liste est longue, répondit-il, adressant à Rick un petit sourire plein de sous-entendus.

- Nous avons du temps, oui. Nous aurons besoin de cette liste, lui fit Kate, qui ne voulait négliger aucune piste.

- Sincèrement, vous, le grand maître de « _Plaisir masqué_ », reprit Rick, si vous saviez quelque chose, vous balanceriez un de vos membres aussi facilement, rompant ainsi le pacte entre confrères ?

- Nous ne sommes pas liés à la vie à la mort, Monsieur Castle. Et le meurtre ne fait pas partie de nos règles … Quoi que vous pensiez du libertinage, sachez que je suis un homme de principes et de traditions. Je veux autant que vous trouver celui qui a tué Victor.

- Vous allez devoir faire travailler votre mémoire, alors. On a absolument besoin des noms de toutes les personnes présentes lundi après-midi. On pense que Victor a eu des relations …. intimes avec celui ou celle qui l'a empoisonné.

- Je n'ai pas vu tout le monde, répondit Dauriac.

- Vous allez commencer par nous fournir la liste de tous ceux dont vous vous souvenez, et on élargira ensuite en les interrogeant.

- Bien, mais pas avant que Monsieur Weldon n'ait discuté avec vous de cette affaire, répondit Dauriac avec son petit sourire fier de lui.

Il voulait trouver l'assassin qui se cachait parmi les membres, mais pas prendre le risque de mettre en péril sa confrérie, qui était toute sa vie ou presque. Il avait appelé Robert Weldon ce matin, qui, d'abord stupéfait d'apprendre la mort de Victor, puis paniqué en réalisant que ses activités libertines pourraient être publiquement révélées, avait fini par lui garantir qu'il veillerait personnellement à ce que rien ne filtre.

- Weldon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir avec tout ça ? s'étonna Castle.

- Je crois que vous n'êtes pas en mesure de discuter, fit sèchement Beckett.

- Nous voulons simplement nous assurer qu'aucun de ces noms ne filtrera dans la presse. Il parait que Monsieur le Maire est votre ami, Monsieur Castle ?

- Et alors ? lui lança sèchement Rick, dégoûté de savoir que Bob pouvait sympathiser avec ce Dauriac, et user de son amitié avec lui-même pour obtenir des garanties de confidentialité.

- Il paraît que vous devez discuter avec lui un peu plus tard dans la matinée. Je lui laisse le soin de vous expliquer les choses.

- Bien, répondit Beckett, froidement. Nous verrons ça avec Monsieur Weldon dans ce cas.

Elle pestait intérieurement contre ces histoires de relations confraternelles et politiciennes, et pouvait déjà imaginer la fureur de Gates quand elle apprendrait ce nouvel élément. Weldon était quelqu'un d'intègre, elle le savait bien. Il voulait certainement simplement s'assurer que la police userait de la plus grande discrétion pour cette enquête, et qu'aucun élément ne tomberait entre les mains de la presse, son nom en particulier. Il ne ferait pas pression sur eux, ce n'était pas le genre de Bob. Il le leur demanderait avec gentillesse, comme une faveur. Ce n'était pas ça qui était dérangeant. C'était cet échange de bons et loyaux services entre le maire de New-York et ses confrères, qui, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, n'étaient pas totalement écartés de la liste des suspects dans une affaire d'homicide. Elle sentait que Rick, à ses côtés, était encore plus agacé qu'elle. Il avait une foi totale en l'amitié. Il était ainsi. En matière de sentiments, il ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié. Il s'engageait pleinement. Et il devait rager que Bob puisse être en contact aussi étroit avec Dauriac.


	18. Chapter 18

Merci pour les commentaires :)

**Chapitre 18**

_Bureau de Dauriac, Upper West Side, New-York, 10 h_

Plus la conversation avançait, plus Rick réalisait que Dauriac n'avait certainement rien à voir avec la mort de Victor Harper, du moins pas directement. Tout ce qui l'intéressait était de protéger sa confrérie, et il était suffisamment intelligent pour savoir que tuer Victor allait amener les flics à enquêter. Et une investigation pour homicide était la dernière chose dont une confrérie, secrète emplie de mystères comme « _Plaisir masqué_ », avait besoin. Il avait l'air de réellement ignorer pourquoi Victor avait pu être tué, et de vraiment souhaiter trouver son assassin. Mais protéger l'identité de ses membres, et sûrement bien d'autres petits secrets encore, était sa priorité.

- Nous avons encore quelques questions, Monsieur Dauriac, continua Kate.

- Allez-y, Lieutenant Beckett, faites-vous plaisir, sourit-il, la regardant dans les yeux avec son air toujours plein de sous-entendus.

Castle s'efforçait de maîtriser son agacement, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, ce type avait le don de lui sortir par les yeux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être dans la provocation sexuelle constante, dans le jeu de séduction, peu importe la gravité et le sérieux de la discussion qu'on avait avec lui. Il n'avait aucun respect, ni pour les femmes, qu'il voyait comme des objets à conquérir, ni pour les gens en général dont il ne faisait aucun cas des sentiments. Seuls importaient ses petits plaisirs.

- Je suppose que les plumes ne manquent pas lors de vos soirées ?

- En effet …. Quoi de plus sensuel que la douceur d'une plume pour mettre tous vos sens en émoi, lieutenant ? fit-il, contemplant Kate avec son petit sourire coquin.

- Cessez vos allusions, et contentez-vous de répondre aux questions, lui asséna Beckett froidement.

Elle commençait à en avoir assez de supporter ses œillades, ses sourires charmeurs, ses suggestions coquines à peine voilées, et ses regards lubriques qui régulièrement venaient se poser sur sa poitrine. Il y avait quelque chose de malsain dans l'attitude de cet homme, et elle avait même l'impression que plus elle se montrait froide et insensible, plus il s'en réjouissait. Elle savait à quel point cela pouvait déranger et agacer Rick qu'un homme la regarde ainsi, et la considère comme un objet de désir à conquérir. Elle le sentait bouillir à côté d'elle, et craignait qu'il ne finisse par perdre son sang-froid. Instinctivement, elle fit ce que jamais elle ne se serait permis de faire autrement, en plein interrogatoire, elle posa sa main sur celle de Rick, qui reposait sur sa cuisse.

Surpris par cette marque de tendresse inhabituelle de la part de Kate au cours d'une enquête, Rick fut touché qu'elle outrepasse ses règles, et la bienséance, pour montrer à Dauriac qu'elle était sa femme. Ce geste, à la fois si simple et si doux, était aussi sa façon à elle de l'apaiser, et de l'empêcher de s'énerver, car, elle le savait bien, cela allait finir par arriver si Dauriac continuait ainsi, à ne pas faire cas de la présence de son mari, tout en lui faisant constamment des allusions sexuelles. La chaleur de la main de Kate sur la sienne, et cette fierté qu'avait fait naître en lui le geste de sa femme, calmèrent en effet son agacement. Il était fier qu'à cet instant, Kate ait fait passer la femme qu'elle était avant la flic. Il était fier, simplement, que ce soit elle, qui affirme aux yeux de Dauriac, qu'elle lui appartenait, entièrement.

Ils virent tous deux que Dauriac avait remarqué le geste de Kate, mais cela le fit sourire, simplement.

- Où peut-on trouver des plumes lors de vos soirées ? reprit Beckett, sèchement.

- Il y en a dans les coffrets, répondit Dauriac. Et une de nos chambres, la chambre céleste, est entièrement dédiée aux plaisirs de la plume …, sans compter nos masques bien-sûr.

- Et du caramel ? ajouta Castle. Vos confrères en sont friands ?

- Bien-sûr. Qui n'aime pas lécher un peu de caramel sur une peau douce ? sourit Dauriac, en fixant Kate d'un air suggestif.

- Je crois que vous avez du mal à comprendre ! lui lança Kate, commençant à s'énerver et perdre patience. Cessez vos allusions, ou je vous coffre pour harcèlement.

- Harcèlement ? sourit-il. Voyons, Lieutenant … Vous devriez être flattée … et votre mari aussi.

- Vous voyez cette plaque ? lui lança-t-elle en exhibant son badge. Je suis flic. Encore une allusion de ce genre, et on vous embarque. Vous voulez prendre le risque ?

Il se raidit, ne prenant pas cette menace à la légère. Le lieutenant Beckett avait l'air furieuse, et il avait la sensation qu'elle pouvait mettre ses menaces à exécution. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'amuser avec elle. Une si jolie femme. Flic en plus. Et en compagnie de son mari. C'était trop tentant. Essayer de la séduire, rendre son mari jaloux, cela faisait partie de ses petits plaisirs. Mais en effet, il préférait ne pas prendre le risque de se faire embarquer par la police aujourd'hui. Il avait de nombreux impératifs d'ici demain, et rien ne pouvait se mettre en travers de son chemin.

Rick esquissa un petit sourire content. Il savait, au ton de Kate, qu'elle était passablement énervée, et tout à fait capable de le coffrer pour harcèlement, juste histoire de lui remettre les idées en place quelques heures.

- Où stockez-vous les objets de décoration et le matériel divers que vous utilisez lors de vos soirées ? reprit Kate froidement. Vous nous avez dit que vos soirées n'avaient jamais lieu deux fois au même endroit.

- Oui. Nous avons des box de stockage, et un camion à disposition de la confrérie pour le transport du matériel, expliqua-t-il.

Il va falloir que nos équipes inspectent vos box ainsi que l'intégralité de votre matériel.

- Il n'y a pas de souci, mais il y a eu une autre soirée hier …. Je crains donc que cela ne serve pas à grand-chose d'analyser notre matériel.

- Nous en jugerons par nous-mêmes.

- Et nous organisons une soirée demain pour la St Valentin. Nous aurons besoin de notre matériel, expliqua-t-il. Aurez-vous fini les expertises d'ici-là ?

- Rien n'est moins sûr. Votre matériel est impliqué dans une enquête pour meurtre, Monsieur Dauriac. Et je crains que vos relations ne puissent rien y faire, répondit Kate, sèchement.

Il n'avait pas prévu cet élément. Que les flics veuillent soumettre à leurs analyses la décoration et les différents objets utilisés lors de leurs soirées ne le dérangeait pas en soi. Il n'avait rien à cacher de ce côté-là. Mais sans tous ces éléments, la soirée de St Valentin risquait d'être compromise, ce qui n'était pas envisageable. Cette soirée devait se dérouler comme prévu, au détail près, pour que leur plan puisse s'enchaîner sans problème. Il avait passé des années à en rêver, des mois à faire des recherches, et des semaines à en concevoir le déroulement. Il n'était pas question qu'une enquête policière mette en péril ses projets, et l'empêche d'atteindre son but ultime. Il allait falloir qu'il discute avec le grand conseil d'une solution alternative au cas où ils n'auraient pas récupéré leur décoration et leur matériel à temps.

- Saviez-vous que Victor écrivait un article sur « _Plaisir masqué_ » ? demanda Castle, s'attirant l'attention de Dauriac.

- Un article ? Non. Je l'ignorais, répondit-il, l'air réellement surpris d'apprendre cette information.

- Qu'aurait-il pu découvrir s'il avait mené l'enquête au sein de vos soirées ? demanda Beckett, cherchant à tester les réactions de Dauriac.

S'il cachait quelque chose, il ne leur dirait rien de toute façon à ce stade-là de l'enquête. Mais elle voulait observer l'attitude qu'il allait adopter quand il allait s'apercevoir qu'ils avaient des soupçons et ne négligeaient aucune piste.

- Vous pensez qu'il avait postulé pour ce job dans le but d'écrire un article ? Il était journaliste ? s'étonna Dauriac.

Il était surpris d'apprendre cette information. Il avait très peu échangé avec Victor, mis à part lors des différents entretiens nécessaires à son recrutement, mais à aucun moment, il n'avait eu l'impression qu'il s'intéressait plus que de raison à la confrérie. Mais il se souvenait qu'il y avait de ça quelques jours, John Silver lui avait fait remarquer que Monsieur Paon semblait un peu trop curieux, et posait des questions sur le fonctionnement de la confrérie. Il n'avait vu là que les interrogations normales de quiconque découvrait le libertinage et l'univers des confréries. Mais peut-être que Victor enquêtait pour rédiger un article finalement. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à John. Il ne voyait pas en quoi cela pouvait, de toute façon, avoir un rapport avec la mort du jeune homme. Il envisageait plutôt une histoire de jalousie. Il savait bien que le recrutement de ces jeunes hommes et femmes ne faisait pas l'unanimité, même au sein du grand conseil. Monsieur Paon était bien plus jeune, séduisant, et fringuant que la plupart des membres de la confrérie. Peut-être avait-il pris son rôle un peu trop à cœur et rendu un mari jaloux.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à la question. Qu'aurait-il pu découvrir ? insista Beckett en haussant légèrement le ton.

- Les noms de nos membres …, répondit Dauriac comme une évidence. Il y a de quoi se faire un joli petit paquet d'argent. Faire chanter les uns et les autres, ou vendre les informations à la presse à scandales …

- Un de vos membres aurait pu le tuer pour empêcher que cela n'arrive ? demanda Castle.

- D'une part, Victor n'avait aucun moyen de connaître les noms de nos confrères. D'autre part, il avait signé une clause de confidentialité. Il avait interdiction de divulguer à quiconque ce à quoi il pouvait assister lors des soirées, les noms des membres, nos pratiques. Nous l'aurions attaqué en justice, et il aurait perdu gros.

Dauriac disait probablement vrai à propos de cette clause de confidentialité. Etant donné la notoriété de certaines personnalités publiques membres de la confrérie, il était impératif pour elle de se protéger juridiquement afin de préserver leur identité. Victor était un garçon intelligent. Il n'aurait pas pris le risque de se retrouver traîné en justice par les grands pontes de cette ville.

- Quel autre mystère pourrait-il avoir découvert alors ? demanda Castle.

- Un mystère ? sourit Dauriac. Nous n'avons aucun mystère.

- Toutes les confréries ont leurs secrets …, répondit Rick.

- Nos pratiques sexuelles ne sont-elles pas un secret suffisamment précieux, Monsieur Castle ?

- Victor prenait des notes sur votre confrérie, quelque chose l'intriguait forcément, répondit Kate.

- Et ce n'était pas seulement votre Kâma-Sûtra libertin ! ajouta Castle.

Dauriac sourit. Mais la tournure que prenait cette discussion commençait à l'inquiéter, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître. Il se demandait ce que savaient réellement ces flics. A priori pas grand-chose, mais ils avaient l'air de commencer à réfléchir dans cette direction. Ce qu'il redoutait depuis le début était en train d'arriver. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de les écarter de cette piste.

- Vous ne seriez pas intrigué, vous, Monsieur l'écrivain ? demanda Dauriac, tout sourire. Vous ne prendriez pas de notes pour retranscrire fidèlement nos soirées dans l'un de vos romans ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de prendre de notes, non.

- Eh bien, j'ignore ce que Victor avait l'intention de faire de ses notes, mais nous ne dissimulons aucun mystère. Le mobile est la jalousie. C'est évident. Ne cherchez pas plus loin.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- Un mari jaloux a dû prendre ombrage des performances de Monsieur Paon, et l'éliminer. Voilà tout.

Ni Castle ni Beckett n'étaient dupes quant à la raison pour laquelle François Dauriac leur suggérait la piste d'un mari jaloux. Même si cette théorie était plausible, ils restaient persuadés qu'il y avait quelque chose d'énigmatique derrière cette confrérie. Dauriac avait certes gardé tout son flegme, et dissimulé son étonnement derrière ses sourires, mais les réponses du grand maître ne les avaient guère convaincus. Néanmoins ils n'avaient aucune preuve concrète pour approfondir les choses et questionner davantage Dauriac à ce sujet.

Castle tira de sa poche une copie de l'ébauche d'article de Victor Harper.

- Ces chiffres et ces lettres signifient-ils quelque chose pour vous ? demanda Rick, en tendant à Dauriac la feuille par-dessus son bureau.

- Non …, je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit …, répondit-il avec sincérité.

- Vous n'en avez vraiment aucune idée ? insista Beckett.

- Non.

- Et ce dessin ? continua Rick en lui montrant la feuille suivante.

- C'est l'emblème de notre confrérie.

- Où Victor a-t-il pu prendre cette photo ?

- Sur l'un de nos blasons, certainement, à l'entrée de notre salle de réception, expliqua Dauriac.

A priori ce dessin n'était donc d'aucun intérêt pour leur enquête. Castle et Beckett orientèrent leurs dernières questions sur le passé de François Dauriac. Rick évoqua ses travaux sur les confréries libertines au XVIIIème siècle. Et quand il émit le désir de pouvoir lire sa thèse, Dauriac expliqua que c'était un banal travail d'étudiant, et qu''il n'en avait tiré aucune gloire. Il ne possédait qu'un exemplaire de son ouvrage, qui devait prendre la poussière dans la bibliothèque familiale de ses parents en France. Par contre, sa thèse avait été numérisée par l'Université pour être rendue accessible au public, aux étudiants en particulier. Pour finir, Beckett lui posa quelques questions concernant sa petite excursion en compagnie de Lulu Weyburn au sein du Département Cartes et Plans de la Bibliothèque Nationale de France il y a quelques années. Cette allusion le fit bien sourire, comme toujours, et il expliqua, sans s'offusquer qu'on l'interroge à ce sujet, qu'il avait simplement besoin d'accéder à des documents particuliers pour compléter ses travaux de recherche sur les confréries, et n'avait pas le temps d'attendre que son accréditation soit renouvelée. Comme pour les références à sa thèse, il sembla minimiser l'importance de cette intrusion au sein des locaux de l'une des plus importantes bibliothèques au monde, et mit en avant sa seule motivation : sa passion pour l'histoire du libertinage et des confréries.

* * *

><p><span><em>Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard …<em>

Castle et Beckett avaient quitté les bureaux de « _Sexy Dreams_ », et tandis qu'ils roulaient maintenant en direction de la mairie de New-York pour discuter avec Robert Weldon, le Capitaine Gates, au téléphone, les tenait informés des dernières évolutions de l'enquête. Ryan et Esposito enchaînaient les auditions des membres fondateurs. Lucile Weyburn étant toujours en garde à vue, et François Dauriac ayant déjà été interrogé, les huit autres membres fondateurs avaient été conduits au poste pour des interrogatoires en bonne et due forme, et tous avaient coopéré sans souci. A l'heure qu'il était, seuls Sofia et Antonio Calderon avaient déjà été entendus. Tous les deux étaient présents lundi après-midi, et avaient fourni les noms des deux couples avec lesquels ils avaient eu des relations intimes ce jour-là. Mais surtout, ils avaient aperçu Victor, quittant la réception d'accueil pour se diriger vers les espaces privés, aux environs de midi, en compagnie de Monsieur Lapin et de son épouse, en l'occurrence Sydney et Deborah Neo, un couple de médecins new-yorkais. C'était là une information capitale, qui reliait directement la victime à des suspects potentiels. Immédiatement, deux officiers étaient allés chercher Monsieur et Madame Neo pour les ramener au poste. Leur interrogatoire était devenu la priorité.

Beckett transmit à Gates la liste des couples avec lesquels Dauriac et sa femme avaient passé du bon temps lundi après-midi. Il y en avait quatre, que le Capitaine allait se charger de convoquer sur le champ au commissariat, où des officiers les interrogeraient, recueilleraient leurs témoignages, et prélèveraient leur ADN au cas où. Il ne s'agissait pas juste de vérifier l'alibi de Dauriac et de son épouse, il fallait aussi essayer d'obtenir des informations complémentaires sur les autres couples qui avaient été vus au cours de cet événement libertin, ou sur les faits et gestes de Victor. C'était un véritable travail de fourmi, de recoupement d'informations, de vérification minutieuse, qui exigeait des effectifs conséquents. Gates allait aussi s'occuper d'obtenir un mandat pour effectuer une perquisition dans les box de stockage de la confrérie, afin d'expertiser le matériel utilisé lors des soirées de « _Plaisir masqué_ ».

Castle et Beckett sentirent bien au ton de Gates combien cette enquête avait l'air de l'irriter au plus haut point. Elle pesta à plusieurs reprises contre le manque d'effectifs pour mener à bien tous ces interrogatoires, et quand Beckett lui annonça que Dauriac n'en dirait pas plus avant que Robert Weldon ne se soit personnellement assuré que la police agirait dans la plus grande discrétion, elle maudit ouvertement le maire de New-York une fois de plus, avant de raccrocher, excédée.

- On a de la chance de ne pas être au poste … Elle est terrifiante quand elle est d'une humeur massacrante comme ça …, fit Castle en faisant mine de frissonner comme s'il était réellement effrayé.

- Je pensais que tu étais le seul à pouvoir l'agacer à ce point, sourit Kate, mais apparemment aujourd'hui, Weldon bat tous les records …

- Hum …, même moi ça m'agace qu'il puisse abuser de sa fonction pour aider Dauriac, soupira Castle.

- Pourtant, ça ne t'agaçait pas quand il le faisait pour obliger Gates à te laisser me suivre …, fit remarquer Kate.

- C'était différent … Je ne dissimulais pas des trucs bizarres moi, et je n'étais pas au cœur d'une enquête pour homicide … Dauriac, ami avec Weldon, tu y crois toi ?

- Ils ne sont pas amis … Enfin, je ne pense pas. Ils sont confrères …

- Confrères, tu parles …, soupira-t-il, dépité que son ami Bob tisse ainsi des liens avec Dauriac qu'il ne supportait pas. Tu crois à sa théorie du mari jaloux ?

- C'est le plus probable …, constata Kate.

- Le plus probable s'avère rarement être la réalité en matière de crime, lui fit-il remarquer.

- Peut-être … mais on n'a pas grand-chose de concret pour imaginer un autre mobile. L'article de Victor ne contient rien qui puisse expliquer qu'on ait voulu le tuer …, expliqua-t-elle, faisant preuve de son rationalisme habituel, et si cette histoire de clause de confidentialité est vraie, alors jamais Victor n'aurait pris le risque de se faire de l'argent en revendant des informations.

- Il y a quand même ces chiffres et ces lettres dont on ignore la signification …

- Ce n'est peut-être rien du tout, Castle …

- Mais c'est peut-être aussi la clé d'une énigme …, rétorqua-t-il. Ou un code secret … Oui, ça doit être ça une information cryptée …

Elle se contenta de lui adresser un sourire, amusée qu'il ne démorde pas de sa théorie mélange de trésor et de mystères.

- J'ai l'impression que Dauriac ne sait vraiment pas ce qui a pu arriver à Victor, continua Beckett.

- Oui, c'est étonnant, répondit-il, tout en réfléchissant.

- Quoi ?

- Dans ce genre de confrérie, le grand maître règne sans partage. Il est censé être au courant de tout. Il devrait tout voir et tout savoir.

- Oui, mais il est toujours très, très occupé lors des soirées … , répondit-elle d'un air suggestif. Il ne peut pas prendre du bon temps et surveiller tout ce qui se passe.

- Et pendant que chat s'envoie en l'air, les souris commettent des meurtres …, commenta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Elle sourit à son tour.

- Si on oublie la théorie d'un mari jaloux, reprit Castle, et qu'on part du principe que Victor a découvert quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du savoir. Ce n'est a priori pas Dauriac qui s'en est aperçu, puisqu'il a l'air sincère au moins là-dessus. Mais si c'était l'un de ses sbires ?

- Ses sbires ? fit Kate, amusée par l'expression qu'il venait d'utiliser.

- Oui, si la confrérie trafique quelque chose, Dauriac n'est certainement pas le seul à être mouillé. Il a forcément des hommes de main … ou des femmes …

- Certainement parmi les membres fondateurs …

- Oui. Peut-être que c'est l'un d'entre eux qui a découvert que Victor en savait trop et a décidé de se charger lui-même d'éliminer le problème sans en avertir le grand maître.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avertir ? Tu es le premier à dire que tout est hiérarchisé, codifié dans ce genre de confrérie.

- Parce que Dauriac n'est pas du genre à assassiner les gens. C'est un puriste, soucieux des règlements, des traditions … S'il avait su pour Victor, il avait les moyens de l'effrayer facilement avec tous les gens puissants qui sont membres de la confrérie, ou même d'acheter son silence.

- Donc si je suis ton raisonnement, résuma Kate, celui qui a tué Victor ne voulait pas juste l'empêcher de fureter et de révéler des informations, il voulait le voir mort.

- Oui. Donc il s'est abstenu de prévenir Dauriac, conclut Rick, comme une évidence.

- Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'était qu'un gamin qui avait vu là un moyen de se faire de l'argent facilement pour pouvoir poursuivre ses études d'économie … Si la confrérie avait les moyens de le faire taire, pourquoi le tuer ?

- Je ne sais pas … Le tueur a pris un risque énorme en choisissant d'exposer la confrérie à une enquête pour homicide …, fit Rick, tout en réfléchissant.

- Il ne pensait peut-être pas qu'on ferait le lien avec la confrérie. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que Victor allait finir par mourir dans cette chambre du _Belleclaire Hôtel_ en compagnie de Lulu Weyburn.

- Ou alors Victor était plus menaçant qu'on ne l'imagine pour la confrérie … Il avait peut-être mis la main sur leur trésor …

- Ou alors un mari jaloux l'a tué, tout simplement, rétorqua Kate. L'empoisonnement indique quelque chose de personnel, de l'ordre de l'émotionnel. Et aussi la préméditation. Le mode opératoire idéal pour un mari jaloux.

Il lui lança un regard dépité.

- Tu viens de réduire ma théorie à néant en deux secondes, constata-t-il, avec sa petite moue boudeuse.

- Désolée, mais même si ta théorie tient la route, elle n'est fondée sur rien …, répondit Kate, avec un sourire.

- Touché, soupira-t-il. Mais la confrérie cache quelque chose, Kate. C'est évident, et je suis sûr que ça a un lien avec les recherches historiques de Dauriac, et sa petite excursion nocturne à la bibliothèque il y a trois ans.

- Je vais voir ce qu'on peut faire pour avoir accès à sa thèse.

- Ah tu me crois alors ? lança-t-il tout content.

- Je n'en sais rien, Castle. Mais on n'a tellement rien … Il faut espérer que l'interrogatoire de Monsieur et Madame Lapin va nous mener enfin sur une piste sérieuse …

- Monsieur et Madame Lapin …, fit Rick, retrouvant d'un seul coup son sourire, et son petit air moqueur. Tu imagines des gens s'envoyer en l'air avec des masques de lapin … un petit nez rose, des moustaches et des grandes oreilles … Sérieusement ?

Kate éclata de rire, autant amusée par la scène qui se dessinait dans son esprit, que par le ton jovial de Rick.

- Quitte à faire partie d'une confrérie libertine, reprit-il, autant choisir un animal sexy … ou … puissant … Que choisirais-tu comme animal ?

- Rick, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire partie d'une confrérie libertine un jour, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- Encore heureux …, mais imagine juste …, si tu devais choisir ?

- Dis-moi quel animal je t'inspire.

Il eut l'air de réfléchir un quart de seconde, avant de lâcher, tout sourire et content de lui :

- Une lionne … Tu serais une lionne … Belle, gracieuse, gracile …, et de temps en temps sauvage et féline, juste pour moi. Une vraie lionne …

Elle sourit, à la fois attendrie et amusée.

- Je te vois venir … Si je suis la lionne, alors tu es le lion, le roi de la jungle …, fort, fier et flamboyant, répondit-elle, sur un petit ton taquin.

- C'est tout moi … en effet, sourit-il fièrement.

- C'est vrai que ça nous correspond bien …, la lionne chasse, pendant que le lion se tourne les pouces …

- Le lion ne se tourne pas les pouces ! s'offusqua-t-il avec un grand sourire. Il est le penseur, sage, avisé, qui veille de près ou de loin sur sa lionne …

- Toi ? Sage et avisé ? lui fit-elle, sceptique.

- Je peux l'être … dès fois … , répondit-il, tout en observant par la vitre la file de voitures ininterrompue qui ralentissait leur lent cheminement jusqu'à la mairie.

Il avisa qu'ils avaient tout le temps, là, dans cette voiture, de poursuivre leur petit défi.

- « Action ou vérité » ? lui lança-t-il, en la dévisageant, guettant sa réponse.

- Laisse-moi réfléchir …, sourit-elle, ravie de jouer.

Elle redoutait un peu les questions « Vérité » de Rick, mais en même temps elle était impatiente de savoir pour lesquelles il avait opté. Elle n'ignorait pas qu'il y avait une foule de choses que son mari rêvait d'apprendre à son sujet, lui qui imaginait toujours son passé riche d'une multitude de petits détails croustillants. Elle aimait sa curiosité, et les questions parfois saugrenues qu'il lui posait régulièrement, même à l'époque où ils n'étaient pas encore en couple. Elle en riait souvent, s'en offusquait de temps en temps, ou en profitait pour lui faire croire tout et n'importe quoi, le taquiner, laissant planer le mystère ce qui attisait encore plus sa curiosité. Il avait fini par obtenir de fait des réponses à certaines de ses interrogations les plus profondes, celle concernant les sous-vêtements qu'elle portait par exemple, ou l'emplacement de son tatouage, qui, sans nul doute, avait titillé son imagination pendant longtemps. Mais bien des mystères demeuraient toujours. Choisir ce jeu pour leur défi sexy de la St Valentin, c'était aussi une manière de lui faire plaisir, même si de son côté, elle avait aussi quelques questions qu'elle brûlait d'envie de lui poser quand son tour viendrait.

- « _Vérité_ », répondit-elle, avec un sourire.

- Ok. Question « _Vérité_ » pour ma lionne.

Il avait réfléchi à ses questions depuis ce matin, quand elle lui avait annoncé le défi qu'elle avait choisi pour cette journée. Il avait l'habitude de lui poser mille et une questions, sur tout et rien, des futilités comme des choses plus sérieuses. Il voulait tout savoir de sa muse. Il se disait souvent qu'il n'aurait pas assez d'une vie pour découvrir tous les mystères et toutes les facettes de sa femme. Si parfois elle esquivait ses questions, ou l'envoyait même gentiment promener, s'amusant à laisser subsister juste assez de mystère pour l'intriguer, il savait que cette fois elle jouerait le jeu. Pas seulement pour les trente points qu'elle gagnerait. Elle aimait se révéler à lui ainsi, par petites touches, le surprendre, l'étonner, l'attendrir. Il aurait pu lui demander des centaines de choses, mais il avait dû faire un choix. Il avait opté, dans un premier temps, pour cette question enfouie au fond de sa tête depuis des années. Une question, liée à beaucoup d'autres qui avaient pris de l'ampleur après cette enquête qu'ils avaient eu à mener à Los Angeles, et ces quelques jours qu'ils avaient passés ensemble loin du poste. Une question, qui, à l'époque l'avait parfois empêché de dormir. Mais les réponses qu'il y trouvait tout seul l'avaient amené à croire toujours en son rêve, et à ne pas abandonner. Parce que quand on veut quelque chose très fort, on finit toujours par l'obtenir. C'était l'une de ses philosophies de vie.

- Tu te souviens de cette soirée à Los Angeles, il y a plus de trois ans … dans la suite de cet hôtel ? demanda-t-il, tout à coup très sérieux.

- Oui …, bien-sûr, que veux-tu savoir ? répondit-elle, se doutant un peu des interrogations de son mari.


	19. Chapter 19

Je poste la suite rapidement pour ne pas trop vous faire patienter par rapport à la fameuse question de Rick et surtout la réponse de Kate !

**Chapitre 19**

_Lower Manhattan, à proximité du New-York City Hall, 10h30_

Cette soirée dont parlait Rick, elle s'en souvenait par cœur. Ils étaient à Los Angeles pour enquêter sur la mort de Mike Royce. Elle avait été bouleversée d'apprendre la terrible nouvelle. Et Rick avait été près d'elle, à chaque instant. Il s'était imposé à elle alors qu'elle avait essayé de l'éloigner, désireuse de trouver seule l'assassin de Royce, comme si c'était là l'unique moyen d'honorer sa mémoire, et la relation qui avait été la leur. Avoir Rick près d'elle lui avait fait du bien. Comme toujours. Mais ce soir-là, elle l'avait accepté. Elle avait accepté avoir besoin de lui. Sans lui dire bien-sûr. Mais elle s'était autorisée à admettre que Rick était l'homme dont elle avait besoin pour aller bien. Il était sa présence rassurante, son épaule réconfortante, son sourire jovial et envoûtant. Elle se souvenait de cette soirée dans les moindres détails, parce que ce jour-là, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle avait laissé ses désirs l'emporter sur sa raison. Elle avait choisi, le temps d'un instant, d'aller vers lui. Même si le destin en avait ensuite décidé autrement. Ce jour-là, elle avait choisi Rick sur tout le reste. Ses peurs, ses angoisses, Josh … Oui. Elle avait ouvert cette porte, et choisi Rick et ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Ce mélange d'amour et de désir qu'il déclenchait en elle, mais qu'elle refusait d'accepter, qu'elle tentait de nier, de repousser au plus profond d'elle-même, pour ne pas souffrir. Cette petite victoire de son cœur sur ses peurs avait été le début d'un long cheminement.

- Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas eu un moment, ce soir-là, où tu n'as pas eu envie de te laisser aller simplement ? De ne pas fuir ce que tu ressentais …, et de rester près de moi, sur ce canapé, reprit Rick, en la regardant, observant ses réactions.

Elle esquissa un sourire, tant elle savait qu'il lui poserait une question plus ou moins similaire. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment reparlé de ce séjour à Los Angeles, sauf une fois ou deux, où Rick lui avait surtout expliqué comment il avait été subjugué par son corps de rêve quand il l'avait vue en maillot de bain, sortir de la piscine telle une naïade. Mais elle ne lui avait jamais dit, que ce soir-là, pour la première fois son cœur et ses désirs l'avaient emporté sur sa raison et ses peurs.

- C'est ta question vérité ? Tu es sûr ? insista-t-elle, alors qu'elle garait la voiture dans une petite rue à quelques centaines de mètres du New-York City Hall où le maire de New-York les attendait.

- Oui. Je veux savoir si j'avais déjà conquis ton cœur …, et je crois que tu as vraiment hésité ce soir-là …, répondit-il avec ce ton si sérieux, et en même temps si doux, qu'il pouvait adopter quand ils discutaient d'eux, de leur couple.

Elle coupa le moteur, et se tourna pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu avais déjà conquis mon cœur, et j'ai hésité, avoua-t-elle tendrement.

Un sourire ravi illumina aussitôt le visage de Rick.

- Raconte-moi …

- Tu sais que je me posais déjà des questions à cette époque-là sur mes sentiments, sur toi et moi … Je luttais contre ce que je ressentais. Je ne voulais pas … Enfin, tu sais tout ça, fit-elle avec un sourire.

Il savait oui. Ils avaient eu de longues discussions au début de leur relation, et Kate avait mis des mots sur ses douleurs et ses peurs. Il savait maintenant pourquoi il lui avait fallu tant de temps pour s'autoriser à l'aimer, à lui ouvrir son cœur, à être heureuse avec lui. Au moment de ce séjour à Los Angeles, il sentait qu'elle se rapprochait inexorablement de lui. Il lisait dans ses regards, dans ses gestes, et dans ses quelques mots où parfois, elle s'ouvrait à lui. Et puis, il y avait eu ce baiser sous couverture, ce baiser qu'elle lui avait rendu avec la même passion que l'ardeur que lui y avait mise. Ses lèvres gourmandes, sa langue qui avait effleuré sa bouche, cette lueur de désir dans ses yeux. Ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé, mais il était convaincu qu'elle était déjà amoureuse de lui.

- Cette enquête à L.A. me bouleversait …, continua-t-elle. Et tu étais là, comme toujours …, pour moi, près de moi. On était loin du quotidien, loin du poste où on se voyait tout le temps, et c'était un peu comme si tout était différent.

- Comme si être ailleurs pouvait t'autoriser à oublier ce qui t'empêchait d'être heureuse ? fit-il doucement, comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

- Oui. Tout était différent … et pourtant, toi et moi, c'était pareil. Immuable. Et tu as dit des choses absolument adorables … C'est la première fois que tu m'as dit que …

- Tu étais un mystère que je n'arriverais jamais à résoudre, ajouta-t-il, terminant sa phrase.

- Oui, sourit-elle. Mais tu y arrives très bien finalement …

- J'ai encore un peu de boulot, constata-t-il avec son tendre sourire.

- Ce soir-là, tu m'as aussi dit pour la première fois que tu me trouvais désirable …, ajouta-t-elle, prenant sa main dans la sienne.

- J'ai dit ça moi ? la taquina-t-il.

Elle sourit, tout en caressant le dessus de sa main du bout du pouce.

- Tu me regardais …

- Je te contemplais …, rectifia-t-il, souriant.

- Oui …, tu m'avais déjà regardé comme ça …, avec ce désir dans les yeux …, ce regard qui me troublait, et qui me donne envie de toi comme jamais …

Il sourit. Il se souvenait de chacun des mots qu'il avait prononcés. Ce n'était pas réfléchi. Il ne voulait ni la troubler, ni la séduire, ni profiter de la situation. Juste la rassurer, la faire se sentir bien. Son cœur avait parlé pour lui. Et il l'avait touchée. Elle lui avait répondu sur le ton de l'humour qu'il n'était pas mal non plus, mais il avait lu dans son regard, cette tendresse, ce désir, peut-être même cet amour qu'elle ne voulait pas voir à l'époque. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'elle fuyait l'évidence. Et ce soir-là, elle avait fui, au sens littéral du terme, pour ne pas succomber à ses désirs, regagnant sa chambre.

- Alors tu avais envie de moi ? lui lança-t-il avec un petit sourire content.

- Envie de toi, oui …, sans aucun doute, répondit-elle, mais je n'étais pas célibataire. Faire l'amour avec toi, c'était le trahir …, malgré tout.

- J'ai toujours tendance à occulter ce léger détail …, enfin pas le fait que tu sois une femme fidèle … Mais l'existence de Docteur Mobylette, fit-il avec de la moquerie dans la voix.

Elle sourit, amusée par cette petite pointe de jalousie que Rick nourrissait toujours envers tous ses ex petits copains, quels qu'ils soient.

- Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, reprit-elle. Tu sais comme je suis : cet éternel combat entre ma raison et mon cœur.

- Oui. Et cette satanée raison a gagné ce soir-là, constata-t-il avec humour, jouant à caresser ses doigts.

- Pas vraiment en fait …, avoua-t-elle, avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Il lui lança un regard surpris, quêtant une explication.

- Une fois dans ma chambre, je suis restée un petit moment adossée à la porte, à réfléchir. La bataille faisait rage dans ma tête …

Il sourit, heureux de savoir qu'elle avait hésité, et qu'il ne s'était pas trompé sur ce qu'elle avait ressenti ce soir-là, ni sur le fait que tout aurait pu basculer. S'il l'avait su à l'époque, il s'en serait mordu les doigts. Il n'aurait pas forcément compris. Peut-être même qu'il lui en aurait un peu voulu qu'elle ne se laisse pas aller, qu'elle refuse de voir l'évidence. Mais aujourd'hui, cette idée le ravissait. Une partie de lui aimait savoir que sa muse avait toujours été attirée par lui, qu'elle l'avait aimé secrètement, sans en avoir elle-même forcément conscience. Avoir été pendant des années l'objet de désir secret de Kate le flattait dans son ego, parce qu'aujourd'hui, elle était sa femme, bien-sûr, et parce qu'il savait que ce cheminement lui avait été nécessaire pour être la femme amoureuse, libérée, et pleinement épanouie qu'il chérissait maintenant.

- Alors tu as hésité ? Vraiment ?

- Oui … J'avais peur de ce qui pourrait se passer si je restais une minute de plus près de toi, peur de perdre le contrôle, peur qu'on fasse l'amour … parce que ce serait arrivé, non ?

- Peut-être bien que oui, sourit-il. Il n'aurait suffi que d'un geste de toi … Moi j'étais ouvert à toute proposition …

Elle rit, s'imaginant tout à fait, comment un petit rien aurait suffi à embraser tous leurs sens.

- Je savais que si on franchissait cette étape, plus rien ne serait jamais pareil entre nous … Il y avait d'un côté toutes ces peurs que tu connais, et de l'autre, cette envie d'être dans tes bras, et de me laisser aller …

- Il y avait tout ça dans ta petite tête ? sourit-il. Ton désir et mon charme fou ne faisaient pas le poids face à toutes ses craintes.

- Si, justement, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Mon désir et mon cœur ont gagné la bataille …

Il la regardait, le sourire figé sur les lèvres, complètement sidéré, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- J'ai ouvert la porte …, expliqua-t-elle, presque timidement, comme si elle redoutait sa réaction.

- Tu as ouvert la porte ? Tu es revenue dans le salon ? s'étonna-t-il, peinant à y croire.

- Oui … mais toi tu refermais la porte de ta chambre …

- Mon Dieu, j'ai refermé la porte …, fit-il songeur. Je suis passé tout près du bonheur absolu ce soir-là. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue me trouver dans ma chambre ?

- Je crois que cela m'a arrangé au final …, que tu ne sois plus là. Mon cruel dilemme était résolu. Tu étais allé te coucher. Et j'ai fait de même …

- Mais ton cœur avait gagné …, sourit-il, satisfait.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé …, reprit-elle. Peut-être rien … Peut-être que ma raison aurait repris le dessus dix minutes plus tard alors que j'aurais été dans tes bras.

- Impossible …, assura-t-il tendrement. Une fois dans mes bras, tu n'en serais plus partie …

- Tu es bien sûr de toi …, sourit-elle, taquine.

- En effet, oui ! Tu es incapable de résister …

- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si j'étais revenue et que tu avais été encore là ? lui fit-elle, curieuse de connaître la réaction qu'il aurait eue.

- Je crois que pour commencer …, j'aurais eu une attaque, et tu aurais dû me ranimer, plaisanta-t-il.

- Sérieusement, Rick !

- Je suis sérieux ! sourit-il, avant de reprendre : Je ne sais pas …, vraiment, je ne sais pas … Je n'avais pas juste très envie de toi, je t'aimais, Kate. Alors j'avais trop peur de faire quoi que ce soit qui te fasse fuir loin de moi. Je t'aurais laissée prendre l'initiative …, je me serais laissé porter par tes désirs, et tes envies.

Attendrie, elle se pencha vers le siège passager pour l'embrasser, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle sentait la chaleur de sa main venir se poser sur sa joue.

- Alors pas de regret ? demanda-t-elle, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

- Non …, sourit-il. Tu n'étais pas prête. Ton cœur avait remporté la bataille ce soir-là … à cause de mon charme ravageur …

Ils sourirent tous les deux.

- Et parce que, comme tu l'as dit, tu avais l'impression de pouvoir échapper à tes peurs, le temps d'une soirée. Mais c'était temporaire. Si on avait fait l'amour ce soir-là, et que quelques temps plus tard, ta raison, tes questionnements avaient repris le dessus …

- Ce serait sûrement arrivé, oui …

- Oui … Et j'aurais souffert plus encore, j'aurais été malheureux. Alors, non, je ne regrette pas qu'il ne se soit rien passé ce soir-là.

- Ma réponse « Vérité » te convient alors ?

- Oui. Elle est parfaite. J'avais déjà conquis ton cœur …, et je te faisais déjà perdre la raison, il n'y a pas plus jolie vérité, répondit-il avec un sourire, se penchant pour l'embrasser.

D'une caresse sur sa joue, elle retint son visage près du sien, et lui rendit son baiser avec la même tendresse.

- Je n'ai d'autre choix que de t'octroyer tes trente points.

- Merci …, sourit-elle, satisfaite. Je reprends un peu d'avance …

- Profites-en oui ….

* * *

><p><span><em>New-York City Hall, aux environs de 11 h.<em>

Se retrouver dans le bureau du maire de New-York avait quelque chose d'assez théâtral, et peu ordinaire, avec ce décor si solennel qui contrastait avec la raison de leur venue. Dans son bureau aux murs lambrissés, orné du drapeau des Etats-Unis, et de celui de la ville, Robert Weldon les avait fait asseoir dans les fauteuils de cuir et avait pris place à leurs côtés. Il avait été prévenu de leur visite par le Capitaine Gates dès le début de matinée. Elle avait eu la délicatesse de l'appeler sur sa ligne personnelle, afin que son cabinet ne soit pas, pour l'instant, tenu informé de l'affaire en cours et du lien qui existait entre le maire de New-York et une confrérie libertine. C'est elle qui avait eu le plaisir de lui annoncer qu'ils étaient au courant pour ses loisirs coquins, et Castle s'était fait la réflexion qu'il aurait bien aimé être une petite souris pour assister à cette conversation. Même si, pendant toute la matinée, elle avait pesté contre Weldon, ses abus de pouvoir, et les passe-droits qu'il octroyait à ses amis, Gates les avait enjoints de faire passer cette visite, auprès du personnel de la mairie, pour une simple entrevue amicale, sans rapport avec une quelconque investigation. Bien qu'elle ne portât pas Robert Weldon dans son cœur, elle n'avait aucune envie que cette affaire ne filtre pour l'instant, et ne se retrouve à la une de tous les journaux dès le lendemain. Elle avait opté pour la prudence.

Castle avait senti d'emblée Weldon mal à l'aise. On l'eut été à moins. Il ne les avait pas accueillis avec son sourire habituel, mais un timide rictus comme s'il tentait de faire bonne figure. Sa prestance et son autorité naturelles lui permettaient néanmoins de garder la tête haute.

- Je vous remercie de votre discrétion, commença Weldon, en les regardant avec une sincère reconnaissance.

- Vous pourrez remercier le Capitaine Gates, fit gentiment remarquer Beckett.

Elle n'avait pas l'intention de le mettre plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà, et espérait seulement que cette discussion leur apporterait de nouveaux éléments. A bien y réfléchir, elle ne doutait pas vraiment que Weldon leur dirait ce qu'il savait. Il avait bien trop à perdre s'il se retrouvait publiquement impliqué dans une affaire d'homicide. Il avait déjà failli le vivre par le passé, elle savait combien cela l'avait affecté. Il en avait même renoncé à briguer le poste de gouverneur.

- Je l'ai fait …, répondit le maire. Je suis prêt à répondre à toutes vos questions, mais j'aurais une petite requête au préalable, si vous le permettez.

Castle appréhendait cette discussion, étant donné ce qu'il savait maintenant des activités libertines de son ami le maire, mais aussi de ses relations avec Dauriac. Et c'était sans doute ce dernier élément qui le dérangeait le plus. Il connaissait Bob depuis plus de dix ans, et avait du mal à l'imaginer vouloir protéger un homme tel que François Dauriac. Et pourtant, une petite part de lui redoutait d'être confronté à une nouvelle réalité affligeante. Comme Kate le lui avait fait remarquer, il avait bien ignoré pendant des années les plaisirs masqués auxquels se livrait son très bon ami.

- On vient de discuter avec Dauriac, Bob …, on sait de quoi il retourne, répondit Castle, essayant de se montrer le plus conciliant possible, même si rien que de mentionner le grand maître de la confrérie l'agaçait déjà au plus haut point.

- Je le sais oui. Mais j'aimerais simplement …, fit-il, presque timidement, enfin, nous aimerions que vous vous assuriez de faire preuve d'une discrétion maximale dans cette affaire. Tous ces gens ont une vie publique, et cela pourrait s'avérer désastreux … pour eux, pour leur carrière.

- On fera notre possible, assura Beckett, qui n'avait évidemment pas envie que cette affaire prenne des proportions hors norme, ni que la vie privée d'innocents soit publiquement dévoilée. Mais c'est une enquête pour homicide, il y a un moment où certaines choses risquent de filtrer.

- Faites en sorte qu'elles ne filtrent pas, Kate …

Elle trouvait toujours cela étrange que le maire de New-York l'appelle désormais par son prénom. C'était la conséquence de son mariage avec Rick, bien-sûr, et du dîner auxquels ils avaient été conviés chez les Weldon il y avait de ça quelques semaines. Elle n'aimait pas se mêler ainsi aux politiciens, mais Rick lui avait assuré qu'ils étaient invités en tant qu'amis, et que personne ne parlerait politique au cours du dîner. Et en effet, ce dîner avait été sympathique, mais elle n'en était pas pour autant devenue l'amie de Monsieur le maire et son épouse.

- Bob … Un gamin innocent a été tué lors d'un événement organisé par ta confrérie, fit remarquer Rick avec gravité. Les invités vont être interrogés, ils vont se retrouver au poste. Les officiers vont forcément parler, et des noms vont sortir … Il faut être réaliste.

Weldon soupira en s'adossant dans son fauteuil, réalisant qu'effectivement il serait difficile d'empêcher la moindre information de filtrer.

- Je sais bien, Rick. Mais tous ces gens que vous allez interroger, et qui n'ont rien à voir avec cette affaire …, ce sont des gens bien …, et à cause de ce qu'ils font de leur vie privée, ils peuvent voir leur carrière brisée, leur réputation détruite.

- C'est pour ça qu'on doit réduire la liste des personnes effectivement présentes lundi après-midi …, expliqua Beckett, et éviter d'interroger inutilement les membres qui n'ont aucun lien avec ce qui s'est passé.

- Bien, répondit Weldon. Je vous fais confiance, Kate.

Ils acquiescèrent d'un regard, et Kate avisa qu'il était temps d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

- Etiez-vous présent lundi après-midi à Englewood ? demanda Beckett.

- Non. Je travaillais, répondit-il. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, en pleine journée, de me livrer à ce genre de pratiques.

- Et hier soir ?

Il hésita, comme si répondre à cette question l'amenait à révéler ouvertement ce que Beckett et Castle savaient déjà. Il imaginait très bien ce à quoi ils pensaient tous les deux à cet instant. Il sentait qu'ils s'adressaient à lui avec bienveillance, mais ils savaient forcément bien des détails sur ces soirées, et en particulier sur le fait qu'il était, au sein de la confrérie, Monsieur Perroquet. Rien que cette idée le dérangeait, et le mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'osait les regarder vraiment dans les yeux, et évitait leurs regards.

- Oui … J'y étais hier soir, avoua-t-il timidement. La soirée avait lieu à Linden.

- Tu n'as rien remarqué de spécial ? Les gens parlaient de la mort de Victor Harper ? demanda Rick.

- Non, absolument pas. Je n'ai entendu personne en parler. La soirée s'est déroulée exactement comme d'habitude.

- Et Dauriac ? A quel point es-tu ami avec lui ? continua Rick, orientant la discussion vers ce qui l'intéressait.

- Je ne suis pas ami avec Dauriac. C'est le grand maître, et c'est une confrérie. Nous sommes tous liés par un pacte. C'est la règle du jeu …

- A la vie à la mort ? lui fit Rick sur un ton empreint d'ironie.

- Non, pas à la vie à la mort, Rick … Je n'ai rien fait d'autre que lui dire que je discuterai avec vous, et il ne m'a rien demandé d'autre non plus.

- Et appeler le Capitaine Gates en pleine nuit pour obtenir un passe-droit pour Brad Weyburn …, ajouta Beckett, sur un ton un peu accusateur.

C'était là l'un des éléments qui pourraient attirer des ennuis à Weldon s'il s'avérait que les Weyburn avaient un lien avec le meurtre de Victor.

- Brad était bouleversé …, expliqua-t-il, cherchant à se justifier. C'est un ami depuis plus de quinze ans … Cela n'a rien à voir avec la confrérie. Je l'aurais fait même s'il n'avait pas été membre, et j'aurais fait la même chose pour toi, Rick.

- Oui, enfin, ma femme ne risque pas en théorie de se retrouver derrière les barreaux, répondit Rick, avec un petit sourire.

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire …, soupira Weldon.

- Vous connaissiez la victime ? poursuivit Beckett, changeant de sujet.

- Non. Nous ne participons qu'à deux ou trois soirées par an. C'est … amusant, une fois de temps en temps, simplement. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que la présence de ces jeunes hommes et femmes était une innovation récente dont François Dauriac avait eu l'initiative et que ça ne faisait pas l'unanimité.

- Comment ça ?

- Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus. Il semblerait que certains puristes auraient préféré que les soirées se limitent à des couples mariés, expliqua Weldon.

- A qui déplaisait cette innovation ? insista Beckett.

- Je l'ignore. Ce sont des rumeurs simplement …

- Comment les membres échangent ils entre eux ? demanda Castle, curieux de connaître le fonctionnement secret de la confrérie.

- Tout le monde finit plus ou moins par se connaître, de près ou de loin. Nous fréquentons tous les mêmes milieux, les mêmes réceptions, les mêmes dîners mondains …

- Et Dauriac … comment le décririez-vous ? continua Beckett.

- C'est un séducteur avant tout. Vous avez dû vous en rendre compte … Je suppose qu'il n'a pas pu se maîtriser face à vous …

- En effet …, on a remarqué, répondit Rick avec une petite moue de mécontentement.

- Il est constamment dans le jeu, il aime rendre les maris jaloux, et séduire leurs femmes. Mais à côté de ça, c'est un homme bien

- Un homme bien ? s'étonna Rick, qui avait du mal à trouver la moindre qualité au grand maître.

- Oui. Si l'un des membres a tué ce jeune homme, Dauriac fera tout son possible pour qu'il soit arrêté.

- Peu importe de qui il s'agit ?

- Oui, je pense. Il a des principes un peu chevaleresques, à l'ancienne. Il ne tolèrera pas qu'un des membres ait pu commettre un crime.

- Est-ce qu'il y a au sein de la confrérie des pratiques plus ou moins illégales ? demanda Beckett.

- Vous voulez parler d'un trafic de drogue ? s'étonna Weldon.

- Par exemple …

- Non. Du moins pas à ma connaissance …, ce sont des gens très sérieux, des gens bien, je vous l'ai dit. Ils ont tous une vie très rangée en dehors de la confrérie.

Kate et Rick savaient que si Weldon avait eu connaissance de quelque chose d'illicite, il en aurait parlé. Il n'était pas du style à protéger le crime, bien au contraire. Faire de New-York une ville plus sûre était son cheval de bataille depuis toujours.

- Bob, reprit Rick, on pense que Victor avait découvert quelque chose concernant la confrérie, un secret bien gardé peut-être … Il prévoyait d'écrire un article pour le journal de Columbia.

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'il voulait simplement divulguer les noms des membres ? suggéra-t-il, comme si c'était là le plus évident.

- D'après Dauriac, il avait signé une clause de confidentialité, et s'il avait révélé des noms, cela lui aurait coûté très très cher, expliqua Beckett.

- C'est ce qui fait le succès de « Plaisir masqué », cette discrétion absolue qu'accorde la confrérie à ses membres. C'est pour ça que François Dauriac est très inquiet … avec cette enquête.

- Voici les notes que Victor avait prises a priori pour son article, fit Rick en tendant à Weldon les feuilles qu'il avait sorties de sa poche. Regarde si tu vois quelque chose de spécial s'il te plaît.

- Ok.

Weldon parcourut rapidement les quatre pages, sous le regard attentif de Beckett et Castle.

- Je ne vois rien de particulier.

- C'est l'emblème de la confrérie cette photo ? demanda Rick désignant la dernière page, afin de vérifier les dires de Dauriac.

- Oui, je crois … on dirait bien. Lors des soirées, il y a toujours ces petits étendards à l'entrée avec l'emblème.

- Tu sais s'il a une signification ? continua Rick, prompt à trouver un sens historique à tout ça, persuadé que c'était là la clé du mystère.

- Je crois que ça remonte au XVIIIème siècle. Dauriac est fasciné par cette époque, et le fonctionnement de la confrérie est calqué sur celui d'une confrérie européenne du XVIIIème siècle. Mais je n'en sais pas plus …

- Et ces chiffres et ces lettres, là en bas ? Tu sais ce que ça peut vouloir dire ? continua Rick.

- Non. Je l'ignore, répondit Weldon, tout en réfléchissant sérieusement au sens que cela pouvait avoir.

- Comment la confrérie est-elle financée ? demanda Beckett, cherchant toutes les pistes de mobile possible.

- Chaque confrère verse une cotisation annuelle de deux mille dollars, et les soirées sont payantes …, autour de cinq cent dollars par personne …

- Cinq cent dollars ! s'exclama Rick, prenant un air horrifié. Pour une soirée de sexe ?

- La confrérie offre à tous ces gens l'anonymat … Ils ne pourraient avoir ce genre de loisirs autrement … Et puis, il y a le buffet …, Champagne et petits fours à volonté, ajouta Weldon, esquissant un léger sourire, retrouvant un peu de son humour.

- Que fait la confrérie de tout cet argent ? demanda Beckett.

- Il y a beaucoup de frais de fonctionnement. Les demeures louées pour les soirées valent parfois une petite fortune …, il y a aussi la location des chambres au _Belleclaire Hôtel_. Les dépenses s'envolent rapidement …

A priori, la piste d'un détournement d'argent ou de fraudes financières avait déjà été explorée. Les comptes de « Plaisir masqué » et de « Sexy Dreams », la société de Dauriac étroitement liée à la confrérie, avaient été passés au crible, et rien de suspect ou d'anormal n'avait été décelé.

- Et un trésor ? La confrérie dispose d'un trésor ? demanda Rick, revenant à la théorie qui était pour lui l'évidence même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « trésor » ? s'étonna Weldon, en le dévisageant.

- Un trésor secret … des richesses héritées du passé que protègerait la confrérie .., expliqua Castle. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler d'un trésor ?

- Non, sourit Weldon. C'est une confrérie libertine tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal vous savez.

Quelques coups frappés à la porte interrompirent leur conversation.

- Ce doit être ma femme …, fit Weldon en se levant pour aller ouvrir la porte. Je me suis dit qu'elle pourrait peut-être vous être bien plus utile que moi qui ne suis pas très observateur.

Louise Weldon, affectueusement surnommée Loulou par son mari, sa famille et ses amis, était une jolie métisse, légèrement plus âgée que son époux. Elle avait des origines françaises, par son père, un riche diplomate, ce qui expliquait sûrement la façon dont les Weldon étaient entrés en contact avec François Dauriac via la communauté francophone au sein de laquelle Louise était active. Elle n'était pas que la femme du maire de New-York, elle s'occupait de divers projets dans le cadre de programmes de coopération culturelle entre des municipalités françaises et celle de New-York.

Castle et Beckett étaient un peu surpris par cette démarche, mais ils étaient forcés de reconnaître qu'elle jouait en la faveur de Weldon. Ils étaient quasiment convaincus qu'il leur disait tout ce qu'il savait, mais leur permettre, de sa propre initiative, de discuter avec son épouse, Louise, vu les circonstances certainement peu évidentes pour elle, prouvait à quel point il était désireux de les aider sur cette affaire.

Weldon accueillit son épouse avec un sourire, et referma la porte.

- Kate, Rick … Bonjour, leur fit gentiment Louise.

- Bonjour, sourirent-ils tous les deux, essayant de ne pas la mettre plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était déjà.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

_Bureau du Maire, New-York City Hall, 11h30_

Weldon la fit asseoir à ses côtés, et comme l'avait fait son mari auparavant, Louise répondit aux questions de Beckett et Castle. Mais elle n'avait pas grand-chose de plus à leur apprendre. Elle répondit avec la même honnêteté que son époux, fournissant quelques informations supplémentaires sur les femmes de « _Plaisir masqué_ » qu'elle était souvent amenée à côtoyer en dehors des soirées. Mais il n'y avait rien qui puisse les orienter sur une quelconque piste concernant le meurtre de Victor Harper.

- Avez-vous, l'un ou l'autre, déjà eu l'occasion de lire la thèse de Dauriac ? demanda Beckett, ne perdant pas de vue la certitude de Rick que cet écrit pouvait être la clé du mystère.

- Sa thèse ? Il a publié une thèse ? s'étonna Bob.

-Oui, sur les confréries libertines au XVIIIème siècle.

- Je ne savais pas, répondit Loulou Weldon, mais il ne parle que de ça … C'est une obsession chez lui. A chaque fois que vous vous retrouvez à un dîner en sa compagnie, vous pouvez être sûr qu'il va vous raconter des petites histoires sur les plus anciennes confréries libertines …

- Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte exactement ? demanda Rick, espérant en apprendre davantage sur le fameux mystère dissimulé par « _Plaisir masqué_ ».

- Il vante le purisme des pratiques d'antan, raconte la vie de libertins célèbres … ce genre de choses …, expliqua Loulou, rien de bien palpitant.

- Et il n'a jamais parlé d'une confrérie qui aurait eu un trésor caché ? Un peu comme les Templiers, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

- Non …, je ne l'ai jamais entendu parler d'un trésor, répondit Weldon.

- Si, peut-être une fois … enfin, ce n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un trésor … mais lui avait l'air d'y croire.

- Qu'a-t-il dit ?, demanda Rick, sur un ton enthousiaste.

Kate le regarda avec un petit sourire, amusé de le voir tout excité à l'idée qu'enfin un trésor fasse son apparition dans toute cette histoire. Cela n'avait certainement rien à voir avec la mort de Victor, mais toute information était bonne à prendre.

- Lors du gala de charité du FDNY, il y a quelques semaines, il avait un peu trop abusé du bon vin … et il a passé la soirée à embêter toute une tablée avec une histoire de bateau qui transportait les membres d'une confrérie, et qui avait coulé au large de New-York à la fin du XVIIIème siècle, expliqua Loulou. Une histoire à dormir debout …

- Un bateau ? Quel bateau ? Quelle confrérie ? insista Rick, persuadé qu'il tenait là un filon intéressant.

- Castle …, soupira Kate. Je ne vois pas quel est le rapport avec notre enquête.

- Je ne sais pas de quel bateau il s'agissait, répondit Loulou. Je ne sais même pas si c'est vrai, Rick. Il expliquait qu'il y avait des tonnes de bouteilles dans les cales …, un véritable trésor. Et tout le monde lui expliquait que de toute façon, ce vin devait être imbuvable aujourd'hui …

- Et ?

- Et rien … C'est tout, désolée, répondit-elle.

Rick prit son air dépité, déçu de ne rien apprendre de plus croustillant. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un moyen d'avoir accès à la thèse de Dauriac.

- Bien. Merci à tous les deux pour votre aide, fit gentiment Kate en se levant.

- Je vais appeler immédiatement François Dauriac pour l'assurer de vos efforts en matière de discrétion, afin qu'il vous fournisse les noms des personnes présentes, répondit Weldon en se levant à son tour.

- Préviens-nous si tu entends parler de quelque chose, ajouta Rick.

- Oui. Bien-sûr. Et encore merci à vous …

- Je pense à quelque chose …, leur fit Loulou, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir. Il m'arrive de faire des créations originales, des montages, des vidéos, des calendriers aussi … à partir des photographies et des vidéos que les confrères me fournissent.

Rick et Kate lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur, se demandant où elle voulait en venir.

- Certains aiment garder des souvenirs de ce genre de soirées …, ajouta-t-elle.

- Loulou est plutôt douée pour tout ce qui touche au design … retouche photos, montages video …, expliqua Weldon, comme pour donner de la crédibilité aux activités de son épouse.

Kate se demandait si elle comprenait bien ce que cela signifiait. La femme du maire, en plus de participer avec lui à des soirées libertines masquées, réalisait des calendriers et des vidéo érotiques. Décidément, ils allaient de surprise en surprise.

- C'est comme ça que je sais qu'il y a un site Internet sur lequel les confrères postent régulièrement les photographies et vidéos prises lors des soirées, ajouta Loulou. Je m'en sers de base de données quand les confrères me passent une commande.

- Vous avez le nom de ce site ?

- Oui, bien-sûr, répondit Loulou en attrapant un stylo et un post-it sur le bureau de Weldon pour noter l'adresse du site. Cela pourrait vous aider, non ?

- Oui, cela pourrait s'avérer très utile, sourit Kate, qui imaginait déjà l'air réjoui des gars quand elle allait leur donner pour mission d'explorer un site de photographies et vidéos coquines.

* * *

><p><em><span>12<span>__ème__ District, New-York, aux environs de 12 h 30._

Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés au poste, Castle et Beckett n'avaient pas perdu une minute. Gates les avait alpagués à peine ils avaient mis un pied hors de l'ascenseur, comme si elle guettait leur retour, pour tout savoir de leurs impressions concernant le maire de New-York et son implication dans cette affaire. Ils l'avaient rassurée, expliquant que Robert Weldon et son épouse s'étaient montrés on ne peut plus coopératifs, et leur avaient même fourni une piste avec ce site Internet régulièrement alimenté en vidéos et photos prises par certains membres de « _Plaisir masqué_ ». Il n'y avait pour ainsi dire aucune chance que leur assassin ait posté des images de son crime, à moins d'être complètement inconscient. Mais il allait falloir analyser tout le contenu posté sur le site au cours de la semaine passée en quête d'un élément, quel qu'il soit, qui puisse faire avancer l'enquête. Gates s'opposa immédiatement à ce que ses hommes passent des heures à étudier un site aux images pornographiques, et préféra en confier la mission aux analystes du laboratoire scientifique, plus habitués à ce genre de travail. Elle était toujours dans l'attente du mandat pour la perquisition dans les box où était stocké le matériel de la confrérie, mais exigeait que, dès qu'elle l'aurait obtenu, ils se rendent tous deux immédiatement sur place. Ils étaient tous perplexes quant à la possibilité de tirer quelque chose d'intéressant de cette perquisition étant donné que le matériel avait été réutilisé depuis lundi. C'est pourquoi Gates ne voulait pas qu'ils perdent du temps à attendre les résultats des expertises scientifiques. Elle voulait qu'ils puissent observer ce matériel par eux-mêmes, et trouvent enfin un élément à même d'orienter l'enquête dans une direction intéressante. Elle comptait sur le flair de Castle, et le sens de l'observation de Beckett, pour faire des miracles. Ils s'étaient tous les deux fait la réflexion que le Capitaine avait l'air pressée que cette enquête évolue enfin positivement. Les enquêtes impliquant des personnalités publiques n'étaient jamais évidentes. Et plus vite elles étaient bouclées, plus vite, le soufflé retombait, et chacun retournait à ses activités privées en toute discrétion. De plus, il était vrai que depuis hier matin, et la découverte du corps de Victor Harper, ils n'avaient toujours aucun élément probant pour étayer une quelconque théorie, et ils étaient à mille lieues d'avoir l'ombre d'une piste sérieuse.

En sortant du bureau de Gates, ils avaient fait le point avec Ryan et Esposito, qui venaient de boucler le dernier interrogatoire. Aucun des membres fondateurs n'avait de casier judiciaire. Ils avaient tous coopéré, accepté que leurs empreintes et leur ADN soient prélevés, et répondu sans hésitation aux questions qui leur avaient été posées. Ils étaient tous présents lundi après-midi à Englewood, mais d'après leurs dires, aucun n'avait été en relation avec Victor Harper ce jour-là, et aucun n'avait constaté quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel. Nathan et Kathy Collins avaient témoigné avoir vu Victor s'éloigner avec Sydney et Deborah Neo aux environs de 12h30, comme l'avaient déjà dit les Caldéron. Par contre, aucun des membres fondateurs n'avait revu Victor Harper après la réception d'accueil, tous étant fortement occupés par la suite. Ryan et Esposito avaient tenté de mettre à jour la personnalité des uns et des autres, observant leurs réactions, cherchant à déceler un semblant de jalousie, mais sans succès. Tout le monde avait répondu avec franchise et sans détour. Ils avaient terminé chaque interrogatoire en évoquant le projet d'article de Victor Harper. Tous avaient nié être au courant que le jeune homme prenait des notes sur « _Plaisir masqué_ », mais John et Milana Silver, Brad Weyburn, et Kathy Collins avaient expliqué avoir entendu Victor poser des questions, au cours des deux soirées de la semaine passée, sur le fonctionnement de la confrérie. A priori, il se demandait de quelle façon les lieux de réception étaient choisis, et comment on pouvait être recruté pour faire partie du grand conseil. Tous n'y avaient vu que la curiosité d'un novice en matière de libertinage, et de confrérie. Ils avaient nié, et certains même rigolé, quand les gars avaient mentionné la possibilité qu'il existât un secret séculaire ou un trésor protégé par la confrérie. A priori, Ryan et Esposito n'avaient donc rien observé qui puisse paraître suspect chez chacun des membres fondateurs. Pour finir, ils avaient fourni les noms d'autres couples encore, présents ce lundi après-midi, qu'il faudrait interroger. Au total, en comptant la liste finalement transmise par François Dauriac, ils avaient pu répertorier soixante-deux couples dont la présence était attestée sur les lieux de l'événement libertin au cours duquel Victor Harper avait été empoisonné. C'était beaucoup trop pouvoir mener des interrogatoires complets, mais tous les couples résidents à New-York avaient d'ores et déjà été convoqués, et des officiers avaient déjà commencé à s'occuper de les auditionner. Une salle spéciale avait été mise à disposition afin d'optimiser chacune des opérations : pour chaque couple, il s'agissait de prélever des empreintes et un échantillon de salive afin d'avoir l'ADN de tout le monde, de prendre note des informations principales, des couples et des employés avec lesquels ils avaient eu des relations, ainsi que les noms des chambres où les ébats avaient eu lieu, et tenter de savoir si quelqu'un avait aperçu la victime au cours de cet événement libertin. C'était un travail de longue haleine, mais jusqu'à présent, tous les couples s'étaient prêtés aux questions et aux prélèvements sans problème. A croire qu'ils avaient reçu des consignes de la part du grand maître, ce qui était peut-être effectivement le cas. Mais à voir tous ces gens aussi conciliants, il était difficile d'imaginer que le tueur puisse s'être glissé parmi eux. Ou alors il faisait preuve d'un self-control à toute épreuve et savait pertinemment que les forces de l'ordre ne disposaient pas de la moindre preuve ou du moindre indice. Afin de préserver un minimum l'anonymat de ces personnalités, les officiers n'avaient connaissance que de leurs surnoms animaliers.

Beckett, Castle et les gars tentaient d'y voir plus clair, observant maintenant le tableau où la face, jusque-là vierge, servait à compléter, au fur et à mesure des auditions, le schéma des interconnexions entre la soixantaine de couples recensés jusqu'à présent, et le « roulement » qui s'était opéré dans les différentes chambres et espaces privés qui avaient été le cadre des ébats et relations intimes lundi après-midi.

- C'est absolument fantastique …, constata Castle, avec un sourire émerveillé, contemplant les tracés reliant les couples, et la chronologie des événements, qui apparaissaient comme un vaste chassé-croisé de relations intimes.

- L'Arche de Noé en pleine action …, ironisa Esposito de son petit ton sarcastique.

Beckett ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Ainsi inscrites noir sur blanc, les relations qui avaient animé l'après-midi libertine de « _Plaisir masqué_ », prenaient en effet une tournure assez surnaturelle. On y lisait clairement qui avait couché avec qui, à quel moment, et dans quelle pièce. Il y aurait eu là un formidable terrain d'investigation pour un sociologue intéressé par l'étude des comportements sexuels en société. Protégés par leur identité animale secrète, les couples avaient livré sans détour leurs différentes occupations ce jour-là, ce qui permettait d'avoir presque une photographie heure par heure de ce qui s'était passé. Le seul problème était que jusqu'à présent, Victor Harper n'apparaissait nulle part dans cette vaste toile d'araignées de relations sexuelles. Et Monsieur et Madame Neo, que des officiers étaient allés chercher, n'étaient toujours pas arrivés au poste. Même si plusieurs membres fondateurs avaient certifié avoir vu Victor en leur compagnie en tout début d'après-midi, seul leur interrogatoire permettrait de s'en assurer.

- C'est fascinant … Regardez ça, les Pigeons ont couché d'abord avec les Guépards, puis avec les Lapins, pour finir avec la Biche et le Cerf …, fit Castle, tout en montrant de son doigt se déplaçant sur le tableau le tracé des relations. Dans le même temps, les Guépards avaient couché avec les Panthères, puis les Castors …

- Quatre relations en l'espace de quoi … cinq ou six heures …, constata Ryan, l'air admiratif. Le libertinage rend vigoureux …

- Super vigoureux …, ajouta Esposito, songeur.

- Pas besoin d'être libertin pour assurer quatre fois en cinq ou six heures …, fit remarquer Castle avec son petit sourire suggestif, ne pouvant s'empêcher de faire le malin devant ses coéquipiers.

- Tu ferais bien de faire attention, mec, autant d'adrénaline d'un coup c'est risqué à ton âge …, lui rétorqua Esposito, en lui lançant un regard moqueur.

- Avec un bon entraînement, on y arrive sans problème …, répondit Castle, avec son air sûr de lui. Ça s'appelle l'expérience …

Esposito s'apprêtait à riposter et à renvoyer une pique à Castle quand Beckett le coupa dans son élan.

- Non, mais sérieusement ? leur lança-t-elle sèchement. Vous ne pouvez pas réfléchir un peu au lieu de comparer vos performances sexuelles ?!

- On ne compare pas …, répondit Esposito, son petit sourire toujours rivé sur le visage.

- C'est clair … On ne peut pas comparer l'incomparable, hein Castle, mon vieux ? ajouta Ryan, qui profita de l'occasion pour se mêler de la conversation.

- Je peux te dire que …, commença à rétorquer Rick.

- Stop ! s'exclama Beckett, si fort qu'ils se turent tous les trois et la regardèrent, surpris. Je vous rappelle qu'on a un meurtrier à arrêter …

Ils la dévisagèrent tous trois, l'air contrit, constatant qu'elle avait l'air fâchée.

- Et si vous voulez avoir tout le loisir d'exploiter vos capacités sexuelles soi-disant hors du commun demain soir pour la St Valentin, vous feriez mieux de vous activer pour trouver le tueur …, ajouta-t-elle, avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Elle n'a pas tort …, constata Castle, ne souhaitant pour rien au monde que sa soirée de St Valentin ne soit compromise.

- Pour ? Les capacités sexuelles hors du commun ou le tueur à arrêter ? lança Esposito, avec sarcasme, a priori pas décidé à retrouver son sérieux.

- Espo …, lui fit Kate en le dévisageant de son air sévère et menaçant. Je crois que Lanie serait vraiment ravie que sa soirée de St Valentin soit annulée parce que tu seras coincé ici à faire de la paperasse …

Le sourire d'Esposito disparut aussitôt, sous les regards amusés de Ryan et Castle qui se retenaient de rire.

- Vous êtes insupportables … Heureusement que Gates ne vous a pas laissés analyser les photos et vidéo du site Internet …, soupira-t-elle, je n'ose imaginer dans quel état on vous aurait retrouvés.

- On aurait été très professionnels comme toujours, assura Ryan avec son petit sourire.

- Permettez-moi d'en douter …, fit-elle, l'air totalement exaspérée. Bon, Victor n'apparaît nulle part sur ce tableau …

- Il nous manque encore des couples, constata Castle. Une trentaine …

- Ils sont convoqués au fur et à mesure des auditions, expliqua Ryan. Dès qu'un nouveau couple est mentionné, on essaie de le contacter. Mais il y en a plusieurs qu'on sait d'ores et déjà être à l'autre bout du pays, ou même à l'étranger.

- A l'étranger ? Est-ce qu'il y a des chinois dans la liste ? demanda Castle, ne perdant pas de vue que le poison utilisé était un remède courant dans la médecine traditionnelle chinoise.

- Attend que je vérifie …. Je ne crois pas, répondit Ryan en feuilletant rapidement la liste des couples recensés jusque-là. Non, pas de Chinois. Deux couples à Paris, et trois à Londres …

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que les gens viennent d'aussi loin pour des soirées libertines, constata Esposito.

- On va espérer que notre tueur ne soit pas un de ces confrères étrangers, lâcha Beckett en soupirant.

- La chambre des plumes n'apparaît pas non plus sur ce schéma, ajouta Ryan, tout en scrutant le tableau.

- La chambre céleste …, corrigea Castle.

- La chambre céleste, si tu veux …

- Pas besoin d'être dans la chambre céleste pour utiliser des plumes de toute façon, rétorqua Beckett. Il suffit d'avoir emporté un coffret garni de poudre érotique et de plumes dans n'importe quelle autre pièce.

- Ce qui nous intéresse c'est le créneau 12h-15h …. On peut effacer tout ce qui se passe après, on y verra plus clair … fit remarquer Esposito, en se saisissant de la brosse pour gommer toutes les inscriptions qui occupaient le bas du tableau.

Tous les quatre fixèrent la nouvelle apparence de leur schéma. Effectivement, c'était un peu plus lisible ainsi, même si cela ressemblait toujours à un entrelacs de relations intimes détonantes entre des animaux de tous horizons.

- Si on en croit les Caldéron et les Collins, Victor était avec les Lapins à partir de 12h30 …, rappela Kate.

- Mais de 13h30 à 15h30, les Pigeons ont dit qu'ils étaient avec les Lapins dans la chambre noire, continua Esposito.

- La chambre noire …, fit Ryan, tout en réfléchissant. Ça consiste en quoi ?

- Comme son nom l'indique, il y fait noir …Tu ne vois rien, expliqua Esposito.

- Et quel est l'intérêt ? Si on ne voit rien ? lui fit Ryan, sceptique.

- Réfléchis un peu … , ricana Esposito, alors que Ryan avait pris son air de penseur.

- En tout cas, ça veut dire que Victor n'aurait passé qu'une heure tout au plus en compagnie des Lapins …, constata Beckett.

- Une heure, ça laisse le temps de faire plein de trucs coquins …, ajouta Castle, en lui adressant un petit sourire suggestif, surtout que les Lapins sont connus pour être expéditifs …

Kate se retint de rire, son esprit aussitôt envahi par des images de couples déguisés en lapins en train de copuler. Et Rick, avec son sourire plein de sous-entendus, et son regard malicieux, Ryan et Esposito qui essayaient de garder leur sérieux tant bien que mal, ne l'aidaient pas vraiment. Entre cette enquête compliquée à s'en arracher les cheveux, et ses trois coéquipiers incapables de se concentrer plus de cinq minutes, elle allait finit par devenir dingue.

- Une heure, ça laisse le temps surtout de se faire empoisonner, fit remarquer Ryan, essayant de ne pas perdre le fil de leur réflexion.

- Il faut qu'on arrive à savoir ce que Victor a fait entre 13h30 et 15h …, poursuivit Kate, observant le tableau tout en réfléchissant.

- Et qu'on trouve quelqu'un qui l'ait vu quitter les lieux à 15 h aussi, ajouta Esposito.

- En tout cas, si on part du principe que Victor a été empoisonné lors de sa dernière relation, continua Beckett, et si on se fie aux traces de caramel, et au fait qu'il n'ait dû prendre qu'une seule douche avant de quitter les lieux ….

- Alors notre tueur n'est pas un lapin, en conclut Castle, suivant le cheminement de la pensée de sa muse.

- Sauf si Victor n'a pas eu d'autre relation entre 13h30 et 15h, leur fit remarquer Ryan. Et pour l'instant, aucun couple ne le mentionne.

- Forcément …, rétorqua Esposito. Ils savent certainement de quoi il retourne désormais. Ils ne vont pas avouer avoir couché avec la victime ... Et puis qu'est-ce que Victor aurait fait pendant tout ce temps-là à part s'envoyer en l'air ?

- Fouiner …, chercher des éléments intéressants à mettre dans son article …, en se faufilant discrètement ici et là, pendant que tout le monde était occupé à prendre du bon temps, expliqua Castle.

- Peut-être …

- Il y a forcément quelqu'un qui a vu Victor après 13h30 … il y avait deux cent personnes dans cette demeure. Même si c'est vaste, quand même …, il ne s'est pas évaporé comme ça, fit remarquer Beckett.

Ils se turent tous les quatre un instant, chacun perdu dans ses réflexions, le regard comme hypnotisé par le schéma sur le tableau blanc.

- Je pense à quelque chose …, lâcha tout à coup Ryan.

- Oui ?

- Cette fameuse chambre noire a l'air très appréciée, expliqua-t-il. Regardez, elle est occupée en permanence, tout l'après-midi …Qui fait le nettoyage entre les ébats des uns et des autres ?

- Les couples eux-mêmes peut-être …, suggéra Esposito.

- Ou alors il y a du personnel ... qui s'en occupe, proposa Beckett.

- Sur les listes de la confrérie, ne figurent en tant qu'employés que les dix jeunes hommes et femmes chargés de pimenter les soirées, et quatre serveurs qui s'occupent de la réception d'accueil apparemment, expliqua Ryan, en lisant les documents qu'il avait entre les mains.

- Ils ont été convoqués ? demanda Beckett.

- Oui, ils patientent, comme tout le monde, répondit Esposito.

- Alors il va falloir les interroger tout de suite, les gars. Le personnel sera sûrement plus enclin à parler que les confrères.

- Ok. On va s'en charger.

- Et dès que les Lapins … enfin, Monsieur et Madame Neo arrivent, ajouta Beckett, esquissant un léger sourire, vous vous chargez d'eux, ok ? Je préfèrerais qu'aucun des confrères ne nous voient Castle et moi …

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Rick. Ça me plairait bien d'interroger des Lapins coquins moi …

- Ça va être encore mieux que ça mon pote, toi, tu vas avoir la chance d'aller jouer avec les Lapins coquins, lui fit Esposito, taquin.

- Hein ? répondit Castle de son air incrédule, se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire.

- On va peut-être être amenés à enquêter sous couverture …, lui expliqua Kate simplement en allant s'asseoir à son bureau.

- Mais je croyais que tu avais dit …

- On n'aura peut-être pas le choix, Castle, lui fit-elle en l'interrompant. On n'en est pas encore là …, mais il faut mettre toutes les chances de notre côté, au cas où.

- Veinard …, sourirent ensemble Ryan et Esposito en tapotant l'épaule de Castle.

- Tu parles …, marmonna Rick, qui n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver avec sa femme dans une soirée libertine, sous couverture ou non.

- Les gars, allez-vous occuper des employés. On va creuser de notre côté sur la piste du poison.

- Ok, répondit Ryan, avant de s'éloigner accompagné de son coéquipier.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

_12__ème__ District, New-York, aux environs de 13 h._

Kate, assise à son bureau, pianotait sur le clavier de son ordinateur en quête d'éléments concernant le poison utilisé pour tuer Victor Harper, tandis que Rick complétait le schéma sur le tableau blanc avec les informations que venait de lui transmettre un officier. Au fur et à mesure que les auditions avançaient, de nouveaux couples d'animaux venaient compléter le schéma, et petit à petit les différents créneaux horaires, et les différentes chambres, se voyaient occupés. Mais Monsieur Paon n'apparaissait nulle part.

- Je ne sais pas comment on va pouvoir tirer quelque chose de cet imbroglio de relations sexuelles …, constata Castle, regardant le schéma d'un air perplexe.

- Surtout si personne ne se décide à dire qui a couché avec Victor, fit remarquer Kate.

- Que cherches-tu exactement ? lui demanda Rick, en s'asseyant à côté du bureau.

- Je voudrais voir si je peux trouver où se procurer de l'_Aconit Napel _à New-York. C'est notre seul indice concret, il faut qu'on arrive à en faire quelque chose.

Il resta ainsi à observer son air concentré, tout en réfléchissant. Il fallait absolument qu'ils arrivent à dénouer cette affaire avant d'en être réduits à s'infiltrer dans une des soirées libertines de « _Plaisir masqué_ ». Rien que d'imaginer tomber sur Dauriac en petite tenue en train de reluquer Kate l'horripilait au plus haut point. Sans parler de tous ces hommes au regard libidineux.

- Tu envisages vraiment d'aller sous couverture dans une soirée libertine ? finit-il par demander à sa muse, l'air un peu inquiet.

-Si on n'a pas d'autre solution, oui … Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras avec moi, sourit-elle, taquine, s'amusant de sa réaction alarmée.

- Encore heureux …, soupira-t-il, sur un ton dépité.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, Rick …, il est hors de question qu'on se déshabille … Si on doit aller là-bas, on y sera en tant qu'observateurs, simplement.

-Je préfère ça …

- Non, mais, tu croyais sérieusement que j'allais aller sous couverture dans une soirée libertine en tenue sexy ? lui lança-t-elle d'un air incrédule, peinant à imaginer qu'il puisse y avoir cru.

- Je ne sais pas …, parfois tu es à fond dans ton rôle …, constata-t-il, comme cette fois, où tu m'as embrassé sous couverture.

- TU m'as embrassée, Castle …, rectifia-t-elle, concentrée sur son écran.

- Tu m'as embrassé aussi …, avec fougue même.

- Je t'ai simplement rendu ton baiser, mentit-elle, avec un petit sourire.

- Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ? rigola-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as une question « Vérité » à me poser à ce sujet ? lui lança-t-elle.

- Non, non …, je n'ai pas besoin d'obtenir de vérité à ce sujet-là. Je le sais … tu m'as embrassé fougueusement.

- Peut-être que oui … peut-être que non …, répondit-elle avec malice.

- Je ne me laisserais pas ensorceler, sourit-il. Je sais de toute façon. Et puis j'ai une bien meilleure question « Vérité » en réserve pour toi …

- Ah oui ?

- Hum … mais plus tard … Il faut qu'on travaille un peu … Je ne voudrais pas être privé de notre soirée de St Valentin demain à cause de notre enquête … surtout que tu seras toute à moi … puisque j'aurais gagné …

- C'est beau de rêver …, fit-elle, taquine, sans quitter des yeux son écran.

Il sourit. Elle avait toujours de l'avance, mais rien n'était joué, et il était convaincu qu'il finirait par gagner. Et remporter leur pari sur le mobile du meurtre pourrait l'y aider.

- Bon. Je vais faire quelques recherches sur cette histoire de bateau …, de bouteilles …

- Et de trésor …, ajouta-t-elle, devinant la fin de sa phrase.

- Tout à fait …, répondit-il en se levant.

- Prends le poste d'Espo ou Ryan …

- Tu ne me dis pas que c'est ridicule ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Non, sourit-elle. Tu as peut-être raison, il y a un truc bien mystérieux derrière tout ça … alors pourquoi pas une histoire de bateau coulé par des pirates sanguinaires, ou des corsaires même, au service du roi de France …

- Des corsaires ? Waouh … Tu es géniale ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? lança-t-il avec enthousiasme.

- Castle … c'était pour rire …, sourit-elle.

- Je vais de ce pas enquêter sur ce mystérieux naufrage ! fit-il, tout content, en s'éloignant vers le poste d'Esposito.

_Une demi-heure plus tard …_

Alors que les gars interrogeaient les employés de « _Plaisir masqué_ », et que Castle menait l'enquête sur le naufrage d'un navire au XVIIIème siècle au large de New-York, Kate était toujours plongée dans une recherche compliquée sur l'_Aconit Napel_. Il fallait absolument qu'ils arrivent à avoir des preuves concrètes et irréfutables. Même s'ils finissaient par trouver l'assassin, en recoupant les témoignages, et en usant de leur esprit de déduction, s'ils n'obtenaient pas d'aveu, ils n'arriveraient jamais à le faire condamner devant un tribunal. Il fallait des éléments concrets. Il ne restait probablement rien de la scène de crime originelle, et même si la perquisition, pour laquelle le mandat tardait à arriver, leur permettait de mettre sur la main sur un indice, rien ne serait recevable en justice puisque ce matériel avait été réutilisé. Ils n'avaient que ces quelques milligrammes de poison et pour réussir à en tirer quelque chose, ils devaient trouver où le meurtrier avait pu se procurer l'_Aconit Napel_. Elle savait déjà que c'était une plante aux fleurs bleues ou jaunes, originaire des montagnes, mais que l'on trouvait communément dans les milieux tempérés. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait au départ, cette plante n'était jamais plantée dans les massifs et les parcs publics en raison de sa toxicité. C'était la plante la plus toxique au monde. Evidemment, chacun était libre d'en faire pousser chez soi, mais, la floraison se faisant seulement de mai à septembre, le tueur n'avait pu « fabriquer » son poison dernièrement. A moins qu'il n'ait déterré des racines, toutes les parties de la plante étant toxiques. Elle demeurait convaincue qu'il fallait une certaine connaissance soit en horticulture, soit en médecine chinoise traditionnelle, pour savoir que cette plante était toxique. Il y avait bien d'autres poisons plus courants. Elle était en train de se demander s'il allait falloir vérifier les loisirs de tous les couples libertins, quand elle vit Lanie qui s'approchait.

- Hey ! lui lança Kate, souriante, alors que son amie légiste se postait près de son bureau.

- Hey …, répondit Lanie, en regardant Kate et la chaise vide à ses côtés, d'un air stupéfait.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as réussi à perdre ta moitié ? lui lança Lanie, avec un sourire taquin.

- Tu sais que tu es drôle ?

- Je sais !

- Il travaille sur une autre piste …, expliqua Kate en se retournant pour désigner du regard Castle, concentré sur l'ordinateur d'Esposito, quelques mètres plus loin.

- Oh … Je ne l'avais pas vu, tellement il a l'air sage … Tu crois qu'il m'en voudra si je lui pique sa chaise ?

- A tes risques et périls, sourit Kate, alors que Lanie s'installait sur le fauteuil traditionnellement attribué à Castle.

- Dire que je suis assise là où l'amour est né …, fit Lanie, l'air songeuse.

- Lanie …, soupira Kate, tu es venue jusque-là pour m'embêter ?

- En partie, sourit son amie, avec son air malicieux, et aussi pour profiter d'un peu de chaleur humaine …

- Et ?

- Et, figure-toi que j'ai enfin fini mes recherches sur votre foutu poison …

- Justement …, je planchais sur le sujet. Alors tu as quelque chose d'intéressant ? demanda Kate, impatiente d'en apprendre davantage.

- Je pense. Etant donné la quantité retrouvée, il a fallu environ sept heures pour que le poison fasse effet.

- Sept heures précisément ?

- Oui, enfin à cinq minutes près … D'après l'heure de la mort que j'estime entre 21h30 et 22h, il a donc été empoisonné entre 14h30 et 15h lundi après-midi.

- Ok. Donc ça élimine les Lapins, constata Kate, comme si c'était là une évidence.

- Les Lapins ? répéta Lanie, l'air sidéré, perplexe, et amusé tout à la fois, se demandant si Beckett avait perdu la tête ou faisait de l'humour.

- C'est le couple avec lequel a été vu Victor Harper à 12h30, expliqua-t-elle.

- Les Lapins ? Sérieusement ? rigola Lanie.

- Oui … je sais … il faut se faire à l'idée …

- Des Lapins !

Lanie riait tellement, que Kate ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour, alors que toutes deux imaginaient exactement la même chose : un couple dénudé arborant des masques de lapins pour se livrer à des pratiques libertines.

- Je veux bien être libertine …, reprit Lanie, tentant de canaliser son rire. Mais franchement, porter un masque de lapin ? Tu trouverais ça excitant toi ?

- Peu importe le flacon, pourvu qu'on ait l'ivresse …, répondit Kate avec malice.

- Ah oui ? Castle en lapin, tu serais preneuse ? rigola Lanie.

Kate se contenta de sourire.

- Evidemment que tu serais preneuse ! lança Lanie, toujours morte de rire, comme si elle imaginait la scène. Moi, je me verrais bien en panthère noire … et Javi serait … hum … un jaguar …

- Lanie, tu peux arrêter de fantasmer ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir les gars en face de moi.

- Tu m'étonnes, entre cette enquête et la St Valentin, il y a de quoi être tout émoustillé. Sans parler du reste …, ajouta-t-elle d'un air suggestif.

- Le reste ?

- Non, rien, sourit Lanie.

- Bon, dis-moi, est-ce qu'on peut savoir si le poison vient de la fleur ou de la racine de la plante ? continua Kate, tentant de se reconcentrer sur l'enquête.

- De la racine, oui. Mais j'ai mieux que ça, chérie, je peux te dire que le poison n'est pas d'origine artisanale.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Ce n'est pas un amateur de jardinage qui l'a fabriqué dans sa cuisine. D'après les analyses du labo, le tubercule de la plante a été bouilli au préalable pour en atténuer la toxicité, puis réduit en poudre. C'est une préparation pharmaceutique, typique de la médecine chinoise. Je me suis renseignée auprès d'un phytothérapeute, et c'est encore une pratique très répandue …

- Je suppose que ça ne sert pas à tuer les patients normalement ? sourit Kate.

- Non … la poudre ainsi préparée peut être diluée dans de l'eau, et mêlée à d'autres substances pour en faire des sirops ou des pâtes pour la toux.

- La toux ?

- Oui … sauf que dans notre affaire, Victor l'a ingérée pur.

- Est-ce qu'il pourrait avoir voulu se soigner tout seul par la médecine chinoise ? Et s'être trompé dans la méthode ? suggéra Kate, envisageant toutes les possibilités.

- En théorie … pourquoi pas …, sauf que s'il a acheté cette poudre dans une officine chinoise, il a dû se voir expliquer le procédé. C'est une plante mortelle.

- Oui, et puis qui prendrait le risque aujourd'hui à New-York de se fabriquer son propre sirop à base d'une plante mortelle ?

- Il y a des gens qui aiment vivre dangereusement …, fit remarquer Lanie.

- Mais Victor était un jeune homme intelligent, pas spécialement porté sur l'amour de la médecine douce.

- Donc quelqu'un a acheté cette poudre, en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne l'utiliserait pas pour soigner sa gorge …

- Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas moyen de préciser l'origine de la substance ?

- Non.

Kate s'adossa dans son fauteuil en soupirant.

- Vous n'avez pas de libertin chinois sur vos listes ? demanda Lanie.

- Non …

- Même pas un couple de toutous Pékinois ? insista-t-elle en riant.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Lanie …, répondit Kate, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire amusé.

- Un peu quand même …

- On va devoir arpenter toutes les officines chinoises de New-York pour savoir qui a acheté ce truc. Je suppose qu'en plus n'importe qui peut en acheter.

- Je pense, oui …, répondit Lanie, en la regardant avec un petit sourire malicieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui fit Kate, sentant qu'elle mourrait d'envie de lui dire quelque chose.

- Il paraît que vous vous amusez bien tous les deux … Monsieur et Madame Castle …, constata-t-elle sur un ton plein de sous-entendus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'Espo t'a raconté encore ? sourit Kate.

- Oh … trois fois rien …, répondit-elle, dévisageant son amie avec malice. Mais ça a l'air chaud ce petit jeu … J'espère que tu gagnes au moins ?

Kate la regarda avec un petit sourire, s'amusant de la curiosité et des taquineries habituelles de son amie. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'Esposito avait pu lui raconter. A part un ou deux baisers depuis hier, il n'avait pas été témoin de grand-chose non plus.

- Allez, dis-moi, insista Lanie en se penchant vers elle, personne ne nous entend …

- J'ai un petit peu d'avance …, répondit Kate avec un sourire satisfait.

- Et quel est le prix de la victoire ?

- Ça, c'est top secret …, lui fit-elle, en tapotant sur le clavier de l'ordinateur en quête de la liste des officines chinoises de New-York.

Cette quête de la boutique qui avait vendu de l'Aconit Napel à leur assassin allait s'avérer extrêmement complexe, comme toute cette enquête d'ailleurs. Entre les officines officiellement autorisées à vendre des produits pharmaceutiques, et toutes les boutiques et échoppes qui avaient pignon sur rue dans Chinatown, mais pas seulement, et écoulaient toutes sortes de substances en parfait illégalité, c'était un peu comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

- Celui qui gagne réalise son fantasme, c'est ça ? proposa Lanie, ne perdant pas espoir d'obtenir une réponse.

- Non … Castle n'a pas eu besoin de gagner pour ça …, répondit Kate, tout à fait banalement, les yeux concentrés sur son écran à lire les noms des officines chinoises.

- Oh ! Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il a eu le droit à sa douche torride au poste ? demanda Lanie, la curiosité piquée au vif.

- Sans commentaire, lui fit Kate du ton le plus monocorde possible.

Amusée, Lanie dévisageait son amie, qui malgré son air absorbé par ses recherches, arborait un sourire plein de sous-entendus. Elle la connaissait si bien, toujours à faire des allusions sans dire vraiment les choses. Avec les années, elle s'était habituée à sa pudeur et sa réserve, qui n'étaient bien souvent qu'une façade. A force de persuasion et d'insistance, Kate finissait toujours par lui glisser des petits détails croustillants.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Tu as osé ! s'exclama Lanie avec enthousiasme, si fort que Castle, quelques mètres plus loin tourna la tête furtivement vers elles-deux pour voir ce qui se passait.

- Lanie ! Chut ! s'offusqua Kate. Je n'ai pas envie que tout le poste soit au courant.

Lanie rit, sans cesser de la dévisager.

- Alors tu as suivi mes conseils, reprit Lanie, songeuse, en baissant d'un ton. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu oserais …

Kate se contenta de sourire, préférant ne pas rebondir sur les propos de Lanie, pour éviter qu'elle n'enchaînât les questions curieuses. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de s'attarder sur le sujet « douche torride au poste ». Même si elle tenait à garder pour elle l'intimité des plaisirs qu'elle partageait avec Rick, il lui arrivait parfois, lors d'une de ces soirées entre filles propices aux confidences, de se laisser aller à livrer quelques-uns de ses secrets à sa meilleure amie. Lanie était si curieuse et têtue quand elle voulait savoir, si enthousiaste quand elle se voyait révélée une information croustillante. Et elle-même aimait partager aussi un peu de son bonheur avec Lanie, qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur. Celle-ci savait donc, de par les quelques discussions qu'elles avaient pu avoir, qu'elle était une femme comblée, et que Rick était un amant doux, attentionné et gourmand. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'oser poser bien davantage de questions.

- L'amour fait faire bien des folies …, continua Lanie.

- En effet …, sourit Kate, qui se disait que son amie n'avait pas tort.

Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé il y a quelques années oser faire une chose pareille. Faire l'amour au poste. Comme Rick le lui avait fait remarquer, elle aurait rougi et se serait offusquée d'une telle suggestion. Il n'y avait vraiment que lui, et l'envie de lui faire plaisir, pour l'amener à braver ainsi ses propres interdits.

Alors comment c'était ? Excitant non ? reprit Lanie, prompte à en apprendre encore un peu plus.

- Tu n'as pas un mort qui t'attend ? répondit Kate avec un sourire, tentant d'esquiver la question.

- Malheureusement, non …, sourit Lanie. Enfin heureusement … Est-ce que j'ai vraiment dit « malheureusement » ?

Kate sourit. Lanie avait ce point commun avec Rick. Elle pouvait la faire rire, l'amuser d'un petit rien : quelques mots, une mimique suffisaient la plupart du temps.

- Bon, je te laisse tranquille, fit Lanie en se levant. Je préfèrerais que vous ayez attrapé ce tueur avant demain soir …

- Oui, moi-aussi …

- Au fait, tu pourras remercier Castle de ma part …, ajouta Lanie.

- Pour ?

- Grâce à lui, on joue nous-aussi …, sourit-elle, d'un ton suggestif.

- Castle en a parlé à Espo ? lui fit Kate, surprise sans l'être vraiment.

Elle l'avait bien vu tenir un petit conciliabule avec Esposito. Et il était incapable de tenir sa langue.

- Oh juste dans les grandes lignes, ne t'en fais pas … Ce petit jeu est un pur délice !

- Il n'est pas possible …, soupira Kate.

- Amuse-toi bien ! lança Lanie en s'éloignant vers le couloir.

- Toi-aussi …, sourit Kate.

Elle se reconcentra quelques minutes sur ses recherches d'officines chinoises à même d'avoir vendu de _l'Aconit Napel_ à leur assassin, avant de décider d'aller faire le point avec Gates sur la suite à donner à cette enquête.

_Quelques minutes plus tard …_

En sortant du bureau du Capitaine, Beckett observa, de loin, les couples qui patientaient à l'autre extrémité du couloir avant d'être auditionnés. Une salle d'attente avait été mise à leur disposition, mais force était de constater que ses collègues étaient un peu débordés par l'ampleur de la tâche. Elle venait de passer un quart d'heures à discuter avec Gates, qui était toujours d'aussi mauvaise humeur. Le Capitaine avait pesté contre le désordre qui régnait dans son commissariat, et l'impasse dans laquelle se trouvait cette enquête. Elle venait encore de rappeler le bureau du procureur dans l'attente de ce mandat qu'elle n'avait toujours pas obtenu. Elle avait dû joindre les polices de Denver et Chicago, où vivaient deux des couples présents lundi après-midi, afin qu'ils soient eux-aussi interrogés. Elle ne s'était, pour l'instant, pas occupée des couples vivant à l'étranger, tant cela allait s'avérer complexe de parvenir à les retrouver et les auditionner à distance. Et pour finir elle avait réussi à obtenir un accès à la version numérisée de la thèse de Dauriac dans la base de données de l'université de la Sorbonne, à Paris, puisque Castle était persuadé qu'il y avait là matière à chercher.

Kate rejoignit son bureau, jetant un œil à Castle, toujours concentré sur ses recherches, quelques mètres plus loin. Il avait l'air totalement absorbé par ce qu'il lisait sur son écran, et semblait réfléchir. Elle se concentra quelques minutes sur le schéma dessiné sur le tableau blanc, analysant une fois de plus les relations intimes entre les différents couples. Le créneau horaire durant lequel Victor avait été empoisonné étant maintenant connu, il était théoriquement possible d'éliminer une foule de suspects potentiels …, sauf qu'à en croire ce schéma, qui pourtant s'étoffait de minute en minute, le jeune homme n'avait eu aucune relation après 13h30. Elle se demandait dans quelle mesure les couples avaient pu se mettre d'accord pour se servir d'alibi mutuel. Il y avait fort à parier que deux jours après les faits, chacun avait eu le temps de préparer sa version des choses, et de réfléchir à la meilleure façon de traverser cette enquête sans se faire remarquer. Recouper les témoignages, pour attester qu'untel était bien occupé avec untel, était quasiment mission impossible. A moins que l'analyse des videos et des photos sur le site Internet finisse par donner des résultats. Et si le meurtre de Victor Harper était le crime parfait ? Castle avait peut-être raison. Comment allaient-ils pouvoir retrouver l'assassin dans ce tissu de mensonges, cet imbroglio de relations, et cette masse de suspects ? Ils ne pouvaient se fier réellement à aucune de ces déclarations.

- Lieutenant Beckett, appela tout à coup une voix dans son dos, la tirant de ses réflexions.

Elle se retourna, pour dévisager l'officier qui venait de s'adresser à elle, et à ses côtés, Lulu Weyburn, accompagnée de celui qui devait être son avocat.

- La garde-à-vue de Madame Weyburn est terminée, annonça l'officier.

- Bien. Madame Weyburn, je vous recommande de rester disponible au cas où nous aurions besoin de vous interroger de nouveau, fit remarquer Beckett, d'un ton cordial, mais ferme, en la dévisageant.

La jeune femme venait de passer quasiment vingt-quatre heures en cellule, et avait les traits tirés, et le visage fatigué.

- Veuillez-vous adresser à mon bureau dorénavant si vous souhaitez parler à Monsieur ou Madame Weyburn, répondit l'avocat.

- Alors vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé qui a tué Victor ? demanda Lulu, l'air de réellement se soucier de cet état des choses.

- Vous avez une idée peut-être ? lui répondit Beckett.

- Madame Weyburn, vous n'avez plus à répondre à la moindre question, fit remarquer l'avocat.

- C'est bon …, je n'ai rien à cacher, continua Lulu. Cela ne me dérange pas. J'ignore qui a pu tuer Victor, mais croyez-moi la jalousie peut rendre fou …

Si elle en avait su davantage, elle aurait volontiers aidé les flics à trouver l'assassin de Monsieur Paon. Il fallait absolument que cette enquête soit bouclée et que les flics arrêtent de fouiner partout. Elle avait croisé dans le couloir des dizaines de membres de la confrérie, qui étaient sur le point d'être interrogés, et s'était demandée si l'un d'eux pouvait être le meurtrier. Excepté les membres fondateurs, avec lesquels elle entretenait une réelle amitié, elle ne connaissait la plupart de ces gens que pour les croiser dans les dîners mondains, ou prendre du bon temps avec eux dans les soirées de « _Plaisir masqué_ ». Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le meilleur moyen de connaître la personnalité de ses confrères. Pour elle, n'importe qui pouvait avoir empoisonné Monsieur Paon.

- Vous pensez qu'il a été tué par jalousie ? demanda Beckett, sentant que Lulu était encline à parler.

- Certainement, répondit-elle. Vous savez, Victor était la nouvelle coqueluche de nos soirées, alors les maris jaloux ne manquaient pas …

- Mais ces maris ont l'habitude de partager leurs femmes, pourquoi être jaloux de Victor au point de le tuer ? s'étonna Beckett.

- Victor était jeune et séduisant … Il avait vingt ans de moins que la plupart des hommes de la confrérie. Toutes les femmes le réclamaient …, expliqua Lulu.

- A ce point-là ?

- Oui. C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu le voir en dehors de tout ça … en toute intimité. Victor aimait vraiment les femmes, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, Lieutenant …, fit-elle d'un air suggestif. Il nous donnait ce que beaucoup de maris délaissent …

Kate la regardait, quêtant la suite.

- Du plaisir …, ajouta Lulu.

- J'ai du mal à suivre …

- Pour tout vous avouer, le libertinage, c'est un truc d'hommes, inventé par des hommes, pour des hommes … C'est un moyen pour nos maris d'assouvir leurs désirs et leurs envies de partenaires multiples sans enfreindre les sacro-saintes règles du mariage. La plupart font passer leur plaisir avant le nôtre …, c'est pour ça que l'arrivée de ces jeunes hommes pour pimenter les soirées a eu un franc succès auprès de la gent féminine.

- Parce que Victor et les autres employés ne se consacraient qu'aux femmes …, commenta Beckett.

- Oui. Et Victor en particulier … était l'amant idéal …, attentif, attentionné … Il ne se souciait que du plaisir de sa partenaire, et avait tendance à ignorer la présence du mari.

- Cela devait en effet faire des jaloux …

- Beaucoup de jaloux …, sourit Lulu, comme si penser à tous ces maris jaloux l'amusait. Les hommes ne s'intéressent parfois à leurs femmes que quand elles ne s'intéressent plus à eux justement … Mais il est déjà trop tard …, elles regardent déjà ailleurs. Et ça a de quoi rendre fou …, quand on est attaqué dans sa virilité.

Le raisonnement de Lulu Weyburn tenait parfaitement la route, et semblait plus que plausible. Elle avait l'air de réellement croire à cette théorie du mari jaloux.

- Je comprends …, répondit Kate. Mais, d'après les dires de vos confrères, personne n'a couché avec Victor cet après-midi-là …

- Certains mentent forcément, répondit Lulu.

Elle n'était pas là pour protéger ses confrères. Elle n'avait que deux choses à protéger : leur secret, et la confrérie dans sa globalité. Celui qui avait assassiné Monsieur Paon, qui que ce soit, mettait les deux en péril, sapant la confiance que tous les membres s'accordaient mutuellement.

- Victor avait eu plusieurs relations avant de me rejoindre, ajouta-t-elle. Je lui ai demandé … parce que …

- Parce que vous étiez jalouse vous aussi …, constata Kate, alors que, quelques mètres plus loin, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient sur Brad Weyburn qui venait chercher sa femme.

- Le sexe libre est bien plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît, Lieutenant Beckett, répondit Lulu avec un petit sourire plein de sous-entendus, avant de s'éloigner, escortée par son avocat.

Beckett regarda les Weyburn s'étreindre chaleureusement, puis monter dans l'ascenseur, avant de se retourner vers le tableau blanc. De nouveau, elle se perdit quelques secondes dans l'observation du schéma complexe qui apparaissait sous ses yeux, tout en réfléchissant à ce que Lulu Weyburn venait de lui expliquer. Présenté comme elle l'avait fait, le mobile était tellement évident. Mais comment trouver un mari jaloux parmi tous ces gens ? Ils avaient retrouvé quatre-vingt-cinq couples au total, et il en manquait encore une petite quinzaine. Les auditions menées jusqu'à maintenant ne permettaient pas d'approfondir sur les ressentiments de chacun. S'ils devaient procéder à de vrais interrogatoires, enquêter sur chacun des membres, cette investigation allait durer des semaines et des semaines. Elle détestait les enquêtes qui tournaient en rond ainsi et s'éternisaient à n'en plus finir. D'autant plus que sans preuve, il serait très difficile de faire avouer un mari jaloux.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

_Salle de pause, 12__ème__ District, aux environs de 14h._

Lassée de se creuser la tête devant le tableau, Kate jeta un œil en direction du bureau d'Esposito et constata que Rick n'était plus assis devant l'ordinateur. Elle l'aperçut dans la salle de pause, en train de préparer du café, et traversa la pièce pour l'y rejoindre. Un café lui ferait le plus grand bien pour tenter de démêler les fils tortueux de cette enquête.

- Quand elle entra, Rick était concentré sur la tasse de café qui lui était destinée, occupé à y tracer un dessin dans la mousse.

- Alors ? Du nouveau ? demanda-t-il aussitôt, alors qu'elle s'adossait au mur et le regardait s'appliquer.

- Non …, soupira-t-elle. Enfin si … D'après Lanie, Victor a ingéré le poison entre 14h30 et 15h. Et ce poison a certainement été acheté dans une officine chinoise.

- C'est bien tout ça, non ? fit-il, en lui tendant son café, avec un grand sourire.

- Merci …, sourit-elle tendrement, en voyant le petit cœur de mousse qui ornait son café.

Il lui renvoya son sourire, content de lui faire plaisir d'un petit geste, avant d'aller se servir son propre café.

- Gates va envoyer des hommes faire le tour des boutiques de Chinatown, mais ça va prendre des heures … ou des jours, reprit-elle. Et je crois que les auditions de tous ces couples ne mèneront à rien.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il, observant son air un peu dépité.

- Ils peuvent raconter ce qu'ils veulent, Castle. Comment veux-tu qu'on vérifie quoi que ce soit ? C'était il y a deux jours … Sans compter qu'on a des couples à l'autre bout des Etats-Unis … ou même à l'autre bout du monde.

- On va finir par trouver quelque chose, assura-t-il.

- Il faut qu'on trouve le mobile surtout, reprit-elle, et qu'on relie ce poison à un des membres de la confrérie. Dans l'état actuel des choses, il y a trop de couples, trop de menteurs … et aucun moyen de faire pression sur quiconque.

- Notre tueur a été très malin sur ce coup-là. Ce n'est peut-être pas le crime parfait, mais pour l'instant ça y ressemble …

- Oui … cette enquête était marrante au début, mais elle devient surtout exaspérante …, soupira-t-elle.

Il s'approcha d'elle, et but une gorgée de café, sans la quitter des yeux.

- Tu sais que les choses les plus exaspérantes, sont souvent celles qui procurent le plus de plaisir …, lui fit-il d'un air plein de sous-entendus, avec son petit sourire.

- Il paraît …, sourit-elle, sachant très bien qu'il parlait d'elle autant que de l'enquête.

- On s'arrache les cheveux à essayer de les comprendre, on désespère un peu d'y parvenir parfois, continua-t-il, ses yeux plongés dans les siens, mais quand enfin on trouve la clé, et qu'on en perce le mystère, ce qui nous exaspérait le plus au monde fait de nous le plus heureux des hommes.

- Tu es si romantique …, lui fit-elle, un brin taquine.

- Je sais …, je suis le romantisme fait homme …, répondit-il, déposant sur ses lèvres un baiser au goût de café. D'ailleurs, Madame Castle … ce soir, rendez-vous à vingt-et-une heures …

- Où Monsieur Castle ? sourit-elle, posant sa main libre sur son torse.

- Mystère … Mais tu auras besoin d'être plus vêtue qu'hier soir … enfin au début …, ajouta-t-il avec son air coquin.

- Ah ? Une serviette de toilette ne suffira pas ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Tu risquerais d'avoir froid … Je ne voudrais pas que tu te transformes en glaçon ….

Elle sourit, tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien avoir prévu pour cette soirée. Elle aimait se laisser surprendre, et n'était pas comme lui à essayer de vouloir tout savoir d'avance. Mais elle était intriguée malgré tout.

- Quoiqu'un magnifique glaçon que je pourrais faire fondre entre mes mains …, ce serait très très excitant …, ajouta-t-il, songeur.

- Castle …, sourit-elle, je crois qu'on ferait mieux de se concentrer sur l'enquête.

- Ah la voix de la raison …, soupira-t-il doucement, comme s'il revenait à la réalité.

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres, avant de s'éloigner pour aller s'asseoir.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose sur ce naufrage ?

- Oui … Et, tu sais que le mystère de « _Plaisir masqué_ » pourrait bien commencer à s'éclaircir …, répondit-il avec un large sourire.

- Je t'écoute, fit-elle, avec curiosité, tout en buvant son café à petites gorgées.

Il lui raconta qu'il n'avait trouvé la trace que d'un navire ayant fait naufrage au large de New-York à la fin du XVIIIème siècle. Il s'agissait du _Princess Eugenia_, qui s'était fracassé contre des rochers avant de couler en décembre 1793, à quelques dizaines de miles de Block Island. Le bateau était parti de Rotterdam aux Pays-Bas et voguait vers Philadelphie avec à son bord une centaine de nobles français qui fuyaient la Terreur. L'eau polluée d'un tonneau avait provoqué une mauvaise fièvre qui avait décimé la moitié de l'équipage, dont le capitaine. Ce fut à un nouveau capitaine, inexpérimenté, que revînt la tâche de mener le navire à bon port. Mais pris dans une tempête de neige, le navire s'était brisé contre des rochers, avant de couler avec sa précieuse cargaison.

- Il n'y a pas eu de survivants ? demanda Kate qui l'avait écouté, suspendu à ses lèvres, comme à chaque fois qu'il racontait des anecdotes en y mettant le ton et tout son cœur.

- Il y a diverses légendes. L'une d'entre elles dit que certains passagers auraient tenté de rejoindre le rivage à la nage, mais auraient péri dans les eaux glaciales. Une autre dit que plusieurs personnes auraient survécu, sauvées par les habitants de Block Island.

- Et quel est le rapport avec la confrérie ? Loulou Weldon a dit que le navire transportait les membres d'une confrérie ?

- Oui, d'après certaines légendes, certains passagers auraient été membres d' « _Omnia Voluptas_ » … une confrérie libertine qui recrutait ses membres dans toute l'Europe à l'époque.

- Et le trésor ?

- Je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose sur le trésor. On dit que le navire transportait la fortune des passagers, et entre autre chose, des bouteilles de vin. Mais rien n'a jamais été retrouvé. On pense que l'épave a été pillée peu de temps après le naufrage.

Kate le regardait en réfléchissant.

- C'est une super légende, Castle, mais franchement, même si Dauriac cherchait ce trésor imaginaire, trouver un lien avec notre affaire, ce serait vraiment tiré par les cheveux …

- Tout est possible, Kate … Imagine que Dauriac sache que ce trésor se trouve bien quelque part aujourd'hui …

- Ce serait quoi ce trésor ? Des bouteilles de vin ?

- Il y a peut-être aussi de l'or, ou les premiers textes d' « _Omnia Voluptas_ », un truc qui lui tiendrait vraiment à cœur … un Kâma-Sûtra libertin tiens !

- Un Kâma-Sûtra libertin ? lui fit-elle, plus que sceptique.

- Laisse travailler ton imagination un peu …, sourit-il.

- Castle … Mon imagination ne m'aidera pas à trouver qui a tué Victor. Et puis, ce n'est pas parce qu'il a parlé de cette histoire lors d'un dîner mondain un peu trop arrosé que Dauriac cherche ce trésor …

- Moi, je te dis qu'il cherche ce trésor.

Elle soupira.

- Ce gars est fasciné par le libertinage, il a fait une thèse là-dessus, affirma-t-il avec enthousiasme. Il ne parle que de ça … Il veut entraîner tous les gens qu'il rencontre dans ses petites sauteries. Tous ses amis sont devenus libertins … Même Bob …, alors c'est pour dire …

- Dauriac ne force personne à devenir libertin, Rick …

- Peut-être, mais ce gars ne vit que pour sa confrérie, le sexe et tout ce qui s'y rattache. Et c'est un historien de formation … Il ne peut pas passer à côté de cette légende, et ne pas chercher le trésor qui a péri avec les membres de cette confrérie. C'est une évidence …, affirma Rick.

- Ecoute, je veux bien croire, pour te faire plaisir, que Dauriac et ses petits copains cherchent ce trésor. Pourquoi pas ? Chacun fait ce qu'il veut de son temps libre. Mais tu crois que c'est parce qu'il aurait eu connaissance de cette quête d'un trésor que Victor aurait été tué ?

- Peut-être qu'ils ont fait ou vont faire des choses illégales pour récupérer ce trésor …, comme l'intrusion à la Bibliothèque en France. Ils devaient chercher des cartes marines pour localiser l'épave …

- Et ils auraient tué un jeune homme pour pouvoir tenter de récupérer des bouteilles de vin vieilles de plus de deux cent ans ?

- Ou un Kâma-Sûtra libertin …, sourit Rick, histoire de la taquiner un peu.

- Encore pire oui … un Kâma-Sûtra libertin …, reprit-elle avec un sourire. Tu peux me dire qui chercherait un Kâma-Sûtra libertin comme le nouveau Graal ?

- Je sais que toi et moi, on maîtrise l'art du sexe à la perfection …

- En effet, sourit-elle. Monsieur le maître du nirvana …

Il sourit, tout content.

- Mais pour le commun des mortels, ajouta-t-il, et surtout pour les adeptes du sexe libre, un peu de cours pratiques peuvent s'avérer utiles … Mais sérieusement, Kate, c'est un mobile comme un autre … Les gens sont prêts à tout quand ils sont obsédés par un truc … même à tuer. On a déjà vu pire comme mobile …

- Sauf qu'on sait que Dauriac n'a pas tué Victor, et qu'il a l'air de parfaitement ignorer qui l'a tué.

- Quelqu'un l'a fait pour lui …, répondit Rick comme une évidence. C'est une sorte de gourou du sexe ce gars. Tout le monde le vénère … Les membres fondateurs sont peut-être tout aussi fascinés que lui par ce trésor. Et quelqu'un l'a tué pour ne prendre aucun risque.

Kate le regarda avec un sourire, attendri.

- Pourquoi tu souries ?

- Parce que tu es craquant quand tu inventes des théories farfelues auxquelles tu crois dur comme fer.

- Et toi tu es adorable quand tu t'obstines à ne pas voir l'évidence. Tête de mule …, lui lança-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Elle sourit, amusée.

- Dis-moi, comment comptes-tu prouver ta théorie ? Parce que pour l'instant, la seule preuve est ton imagination débordante …

- Je n'en sais rien. Mais je trouverai …

- Moi, je reste sur ma théorie. Le mobile est la jalousie.

- La jalousie …Et comment comptes-tu prouver ta théorie ? lui lança-t-il avec un sourire taquin.

- J'ai parlé à Lulu Weyburn, avant qu'elle ne parte, reprit Kate. Elle est persuadée que Victor a été tué par jalousie …

- Elle reprend la théorie de Dauriac, normal … Ils disent ça pour nous éloigner de la vraie piste à explorer : le trésor.

- Je ne sais pas … Elle avait l'air sincère.

Elle lui expliqua rapidement ce que Lulu Weyburn lui avait raconté sur les femmes délaissées, et le plaisir de leurs époux au sein de « _Plaisir masqué_ ».

- Cette théorie tient la route …, conclut Kate. Je comprends que les maris aient pu voir rouge avec ces jeunes mâles qui s'occupaient de leurs femmes bien mieux qu'eux et leur faisaient tourner la tête.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'un libertin aguerri pourrait être jaloux ? demanda Rick, sceptique.

- Eh bien ce n'est pas pareil je suppose quand un couple couche avec un autre couple …, et quand un couple couche avec un seul jeune homme qui ne s'occupe que de madame …, fit remarquer Kate.

- Vu comme ça peut-être …, répondit Rick, en réfléchissant.

- Ces maris ne sont pas tous des séducteurs fous furieux comme Dauriac. Alors je pense vraiment qu'un mari aimant peut avoir tué Victor par jalousie.

- Mais Victor n'était pas non plus un concurrent sérieux … juste une sorte de gigolo payé pour donner du plaisir. Les maris ne craignaient rien.

- Pour donner du plaisir, oui, beaucoup de plaisir …, répondit Kate en insistant bien sur chaque mot. Et beaucoup plus de plaisir que les maris n'en donnaient à leurs femmes a priori. Tu es bien placé pour savoir que les hommes s'inquiètent toujours de leur niveau de performance, et aiment bien comparer …

- Comment ça je suis bien placé pour savoir ?

- Quatre fois en cinq ou six heures ? Vraiment ? le taquina-t-elle, repensant à ce qu'il avait affirmé devant les gars.

- Quoi ? sourit-il avec son air innocent.

- Soit ce n'était pas avec moi …, soit je dormais la quatrième fois …

- Bien-sûr que c'était avec toi … mais j'ai peut-être un peu exagéré sur la quantité, avoua-t-il.

- Peut-être ? s'étonna-t-elle avec un sourire.

- On n'est pas à une fois près …, fit-il remarquer.

- Bien-sûr que si ! Quatre fois en cinq heures … je suis preneuse moi …, répondit-elle, en parlant à voix basse pour s'assurer une certaine discrétion.

- Oh … cette conversation devient intéressante …, constata-t-il avec son sourire coquin.

- Mais quatre rounds, Rick, tu ne pourras jamais de toute façon …, continua-t-elle, cherchant à le provoquer.

- Comment ça je ne pourrais jamais ? s'offusqua-t-il. Tu rigoles j'espère ?

- Ça n'est jamais arrivé, alors je suppose que …

- Parce que je m'endors ! s'exclama-t-il, comme une évidence.

- Chut ! Pas si fort, Castle !

- De toute façon, tout le monde sait bien ici qu'on couche ensemble.

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Et justement, si tu t'endors au bout de trois fois, c'est bien parce que tu ne peux pas assurer quatre fois ...

- Peut-être que tu pourrais m'aider à rester éveillé …

- Ah oui, ce serait à moi de prendre les choses en main …

- Ne dis pas des choses comme ça … ici … parce que déjà que je suis un peu émoustillé ces temps-ci … alors … je ne réponds plus de rien !

Elle rit.

- Quatre fois en cinq heures ? C'est ce dont tu as envie ? lui lança-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Ou plus …, répondit-elle, de sa voix suave.

- Plus ? Tu veux me tuer ?

Elle rigola, devant l'air dépité qu'il avait pris.

- Je plaisante, Rick … Je me fiche du nombre de fois …, assura-t-elle. Ce n'est pas ça qui compte, et tu le sais bien.

- Mais quand même … , marmonna-t-il.

- Je crois vraiment qu'un mari jaloux a pris ombrage des performances sexuelles de Victor …. et l'a tué.

- Et que fais-tu de l'article de Victor dans tout ça ?

Il écrivait un article sur la confrérie, simplement. Une confrérie libertine, c'est déjà assez peu ordinaire en soi sans avoir besoin qu'il y ait un mystère particulier en plus.

- Tu sais ce qui est marrant ?

- Quoi ?

- C'est que toi non plus tu n'as aucun moyen de prouver ta théorie …, fit-il avec un sourire.

- Pour l'instant …

L'arrivée du Capitaine Gates dans l'encadrement de la porte interrompit leur discussion.

- Beckett, on a le mandat pour les box de la confrérie, annonça-t-elle.

- Ok. Allez, Castle, on y va.

_Quelques minutes plus tard …_

Les box de la confrérie étaient en fait loués par la société « _Sexy Dreams_ », et se trouvaient dans les sous-sols de l'immeuble qui abritait les bureaux de l'entreprise de François Dauriac. Castle et Beckett étaient donc en route pour retrouver sur place les équipes qui procèderaient à la perquisition, ainsi que les experts scientifiques qui s'occuperaient de relever des ADN, ou des traces de poison. Beckett doutait que cela fasse avancer l'enquête, mais au point où ils en étaient, il fallait tout étudier et analyser dans les moindres détails.

Ryan venait de les appeler pour leur faire part de plusieurs informations capitales suite aux entretiens des employés de « _Plaisir masqué_ ». Pour commencer, une des jeunes femmes employées par la confrérie avait attesté avoir discuté avec Victor alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bain jouxtant la chambre céleste lundi en milieu d'après-midi. Il était douché, et habillé. Il lui avait semblé souriant, et parfaitement à l'aise, mais avait l'air pressé. Il lui avait simplement dit que la chambre était libre et qu'elle pouvait s'occuper du ménage. Elle ignorait qui avait eu des relations avec lui dans cette chambre. Elle s'était étonnée de le voir s'éloigner dans le couloir en direction des espaces privés de la demeure, qui n'étaient pas mis à disposition de la confrérie. Elle ne l'avait pas revu après, ni aucun autre employé d'ailleurs.

Mais les gars avaient appris d'autres éléments encore plus troublants. Deux des jeunes hommes qui étaient payés par la confrérie pour pimenter les soirées, Aaron Parker et Tad Buckley, n'avaient pu être contactés. Ils n'étaient ni à leur domicile quand les officiers étaient venus les trouver, ni à l'université de Columbia où ils auraient dû être en cours. On avait tenté de contacter leurs parents, sans parvenir pour l'instant à les joindre. D'après les autres employés, tous les deux étaient bien présents lundi après-midi, mais aussi lors de la soirée masquée de la veille qui se tenait à Linden. Ils avaient l'un comme l'autre été vus au petit matin, prenant la voiture de l'un d'eux a priori pour regagner leur domicile. L'élément intriguant était que, d'après les autres jeunes hommes et femmes qui avaient été auditionnés, Victor Harper, Aaron Parker et Tad Buckley étaient amis, et avaient été embauchés par « _Plaisir masqué _» quasiment en même temps. En plus d'être tous étudiants en économie à Columbia, ils participaient tous les trois, plus ou moins régulièrement, à la rédaction du journal de l'université. Un des serveurs avait expliqué qu'il avait eu l'occasion de discuter un peu avec les trois jeunes hommes, et d'apprendre qu'ils s'étaient bien fait engager par « _Plaisir masqué_ » dans le but de vivre les choses de l'intérieur, et de publier un article choc. Ils n'avaient pas l'intention de révéler les noms des membres, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils n'en avaient légalement pas le droit, mais ils pensaient faire suffisamment le buzz en se contentant de raconter ce qui se passait au sein des soirées libertines, le monnayage des plaisirs sexuels qui s'y pratiquait, tout en prenant soin de laisser planer bien des mystères sur les personnalités qui s'adonnaient aux plaisirs libertins. D'après le serveur, ils prenaient très à cœur leur travail d'investigation, et s'amusaient beaucoup à jouer les enquêteurs en toute discrétion. Tous les trois n'avaient participé qu'à quelques soirées, mais semblaient déjà avoir appris des choses intéressantes. Le serveur avait dit les avoir entendus tenir une discussion plutôt virulente au cours d'une des soirées de la semaine passée à propos de leur article, Victor disant qu'ils devaient tout arrêter parce que c'était trop risqué, et Aaron et Tad insistant pour continuer. Il ne savait rien de plus à ce sujet. Dans tous les cas, le fait que ces jeunes hommes soient tous les deux introuvables, après l'assassinat de leur ami Victor, avait été jugé suffisamment inquiétant par Gates pour qu'elle diffuse un avis de recherche auprès de tous les commissariats de la ville et de la banlieue new-yorkaise. Elle leur avait également demandé à tous les deux, puisqu'ils seraient sur place, d'aller questionner de nouveau Dauriac au sujet de ces deux employés qui manquaient à l'appel. Dans le même temps, le couple Neo, enfin arrivé au poste, allait être interrogé par Ryan et Esposito.

- Bon, on a de la chance que les employés soient plus loquaces, constata Beckett en raccrochant. On a au moins un témoin qui a vu Victor avant son départ, et on sait qu'il était dans la chambre céleste.

- Reste à trouver avec qui ..., ajouta Rick en réfléchissant. J'espère que ces deux gamins n'ont pas subi le même sort que Victor … Ils avaient mis le doigt sur quelque chose, c'est certain … Tu peux oublier la théorie du mari jaloux.

- Je ne sais pas …, répondit-elle, pensive.

- Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence …, affirma-t-il, de son air sûr de lui. Victor s'inquiétait du risque qu'il prenait avec son article, et comme par hasard il est retrouvé mort.

- Mais il avait effacé son article …, rétorqua Kate. Si quelqu'un l'a menacé ou l'a rappelé à l'ordre, et que Victor a calmé le jeu, et obéi, pourquoi le tuer ? Pourquoi lui et pas un de ses copains qui eux semblaient vouloir continuer à enquêter ?

- Ils sont peut-être morts aussi à l'heure qu'il est …, lui fit-il remarquer.

- Ou alors ils se planquent parce qu'ils ont appris pour Victor, et qu'ils ont peur de subir le même sort.

- J'espère pour eux …

- Victor a été tué alors qu'il avait effacé son fichier, Castle … Il y a autre chose que cette enquête qu'il menait.

- C'est bizarre oui .., mais bon, on n'est pas dans la tête du tueur. Il ne savait peut-être pas que Victor voulait cesser ses recherches … et on ne sait pas ce qu'il a découvert. C'était peut-être bien plus gros que tout ce qu'on imagine. Une conspiration, un complot politique …

- Castle …, soupira Kate.

- J-'essaie de trouver des pistes …, se justifia-t-il.

- Contente-toi de ta piste du trésor, c'est suffisant pour l'instant, affirma-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Mais tu n'y crois pas …

- Ça ne t'empêche pas d'y croire pour deux …

- C'est vrai, sourit-il.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, chacun perdu dans ses réflexions.

- On ne voulait pas seulement faire taire Victor, on voulait le tuer, Castle, affirma Kate.

- Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi forcément un mari jaloux ? ça pourrait aussi être une femme …, suggéra-t-il.

- Oui … si Victor ravissait ces dames, la concurrence devait être rude … Sauf qu'en général, on tue sa rivale, pas l'objet de son désir …

- Eh bien en le tuant au moins, il n'est plus à personne …

- C'est sûr que c'est radical …, sourit Kate, mais peu probable.

- Et si notre tueur avait deux mobiles ? Victor le dérangeait parce qu'il fouinait, et en plus parce qu'il donnait un peu trop de plaisir à sa femme.

- Ce serait embêtant …, répondit Kate, très sérieusement.

- Embêtant ? s'étonna Rick, cherchant à comprendre.

- Oui, parce qu'aucun de nous deux ne gagnerait les cent points du pari …, expliqua-t-elle avec un large sourire.

Il sourit à son tour.

- En parlant de points, « Action ou Vérité » ? reprit-elle, en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil.

- Vérité, répondit-il sans même réfléchir, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle allait lui demander.

- D'accord. Il y a une question que je ne t'ai jamais posée …. Mais maintenant que je suis ta femme, et que je porte ton nom, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu l'as choisi. Pourquoi « Castle » ?


	23. Chapter 23

Merci pour vos commentaires ! C'est un plaisir de vous faire plaisir :)

**Chapitre 23**

_A proximité des bureaux de « Sexy Dreams », Upper West Side, aux alentours de 14h30._

Rick avait pris son air mystérieux, s'amusant à laisser planer le suspense. Les journalistes lui avaient souvent demandé quelle était l'origine de son nom d'écrivain, mais il n'en avait jamais rien dévoilé à quiconque, se réjouissant de toutes les interprétations farfelues que suggéraient les articles et les magazines. Mais étonnement, Kate, elle, ne lui avait jamais rien demandé à ce sujet.

- Bonne question. Tu crois que j'ai choisi « Castle » pour une raison particulière ? C'est peut-être juste le hasard …, la taquina-t-il.

- Mon mari écrivain a coutume de dire qu'il y a toujours une histoire ..., répondit-elle en lui jetant furtivement un regard souriant.

- Ton mari est vraiment un homme plein de bon sens …, fit-il remarquer.

- Allez, dis-moi tout …, insista-t-elle, tout en restant concentrée sur la route.

- Eh bien quand j'ai commencé à écrire, bien avant de publier mon premier roman d'ailleurs, je voulais absolument trouver un nom de plume, avoir une identité d'écrivain à part entière … Richard Rodgers, c'était le jeune homme … un peu … comment dire …

- Turbulent ?

- Voilà, sourit-il. Celui qui cumulait les bêtises …, absolument géniales, mais des bêtises quand même …

- Et la liste est longue …, sourit-elle.

- Tu m'étonnes … Quand j'écrivais, j'étais un autre …, calme, posé, totalement investi dans ce que je faisais. Avoir un autre nom pour cet autre moi m'a semblé logique …, et puis ça fait classe et mystérieux pour un écrivain d'avoir un pseudonyme. Je me disais que quand je serai célèbre, tout le monde se poserait la question … et je n'y répondrai jamais. Ça m'amusait …

- Tu n'as jamais expliqué la raison ?

- Non … Sinon, tu le saurais, en digne fan que tu es …, fit-il remarquer, avec son petit air taquin.

Elle sourit. C'est vrai qu'à l'époque où son seul lien avec lui était ses romans, elle avait lu des tas d'articles le concernant, et jamais elle n'avait appris quoi que ce soit sur l'origine de son nom de plume.

- Alors pourquoi avoir choisi « Castle » ? reprit-elle.

- J'ai choisi Castle en même temps que le second prénom d'Edgar …, un peu comme un hommage aux deux écrivains qui étaient mes maîtres absolus …, expliqua-t-il.

- Edgar Allan Poe …, ajouta-t-elle, connaissant déjà cet aspect-là de l'histoire.

- Oui, et Stephen King, le maître du fantastique … _Castle Rock_ est la ville imaginaire qui sert de cadre à plusieurs de ses intrigues. Tu sais que je suis un inconditionnel depuis ses tout premiers romans …

- Tout s'explique …, sourit-elle.

- Oui. Mais « Castle » a une double signification, c'est pour ça que ce pseudonyme était absolument génial … C'est aussi une référence au premier héros de mon enfance … Le Roi Arthur.

- Le Roi Arthur ? fit-elle, surprise, sans l'être vraiment. Raconte-moi …

Il sourit, attendri par sa curiosité. Il savait combien elle aimait qu'il lui raconte des histoires. Elle avait beau dire, ce qui n'était pas faux, qu'il était parfois un véritable gamin, il voyait en elle la petite-fille qu'elle avait été quand elle l'écoutait lui narrer des anecdotes, ou lui lire des extraits de son roman en cours. Elle avait cet air fasciné, comme suspendu à ses lèvres, quêtant la suite de l'histoire, que peuvent avoir les enfants. Elle l'attendrissait comme jamais dans ces moments-là, et il adorait ça.

- Quand j'étais petit, commença-t-il, ma mère enchaînait les auditions …, et j'étais souvent livré à moi-même, soit pris en charge par des nounous qui n'avaient de nounous que le titre, soit confié aux bons soins de la Bibliothèque publique de New-York … Alors très jeune, j'ai passé de longues heures à dévorer des bouquins et des bandes dessinées, à me plonger dans des univers fantastiques et merveilleux …, à me créer tout un monde de héros que j'incarnais ou qui étaient mes meilleurs amis.

- C'est de là que te vient ton imagination débordante …

- Je crois que l'imagination, c'est inné, sourit-il, mais ma passion pour les mots et la puissance qu'ils peuvent avoir remonte à cette époque oui … comme mon amour pour tous les grands héros de la littérature.

- Tu te prenais pour le Roi Arthur, alors ?

- Je ne me prenais pas pour le Roi Arthur, j'étais le Roi Arthur, répondit-il fièrement, comme s'il y croyait vraiment.

Elle sourit, amusée.

- Donne-moi une épée plantée dans un rocher, et je te le prouverai ! lança-t-il avec son large sourire.

Elle éclata de rire, imaginant la scène. Il serait tout à fait capable de se livrer à ce genre de choses si elle lui en donnait l'occasion.

- Quel est le lien entre le Roi Arthur et Castle ? reprit-elle.

- Eh bien, le premier livre que j'ai lu en entier, tout seul, comme un grand, je devais avoir six ans. C'était un recueil de légendes pour les enfants … Il y avait toutes ces histoires sur le Roi Arthur et Excalibur, les chevaliers de la table Ronde. J'étais fasciné … J'ai passé des mois à être le Roi Arthur …, je m'entraînais au combat dans notre appartement avec l'épée que ma mère m'avait offerte, défiant des chevaliers imaginaires et des monstres à plusieurs têtes … Ma chambre c'était Camelot …

- Ton château …, sourit Kate.

- Oui, mon château, et quel château ! s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme. J'avais empilé des cartons pour faire les murailles, suspendu des foulards en guise d'étendards, j'avais même fabriqué des blasons … et je me battais contre les dragons et les monstres qui voulaient passer la porte de mon château.

Kate l'écoutait en souriant, imaginant aisément le petit garçon qu'il était. Elle avait vu quelques photos de lui enfant, souvent déguisé, en chevalier, en pirate, en astronaute … Il aimait déjà être un autre, se déguiser, incarner de multiples personnages. Elle était certaine qu'il avait hérité bien plus du fantasque et du goût de la scène de sa mère qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

- Quel âge avais-tu ?

- Six ou sept ans … ça a duré jusqu'au jour, où j'ai attaqué Hilda, ajouta-t-il avec une petite moue.

- Hilda ?

- C'était la jeune fille au pair allemande qui me gardait. Je lui ai mis malencontreusement un coup d'épée sur le bras …, par inadvertance bien-sûr.

- Par inadvertance, tu as frappé ta nounou ? s'étonna Kate, mi- sidérée, mi- amusée.

- J'étais le Roi Arthur et elle était Golgotha, une dragonne terrifiante ! s'exclama-t-il comme pour se justifier.

- La pauvre …

- Oh ça va …, elle n'a eu que le bras cassé …, fit-il, tentant de relativiser les choses. Mais ma chère mère m'a confisqué mon épée … Et je suis entrée dans ma phase sabre-laser … Mais c'est une autre histoire.

Kate éclata de rire.

- Enfin, tout ça pour dire, que quand j'ai cherché une idée de pseudonyme, et que _Castle Rock_ m'est venu en tête, j'ai tout de suite pensé à cet univers de mon enfance … le premier que je me sois créé. Pour moi, Castle c'est le château du Roi Arthur, le château de mes six ans, fait de cartons et de morceaux de tissus … Une manière de me sentir protégé dans mon univers sans doute …

- Et de revendiquer le petit garçon que tu es resté par certains côtés …

- Oui …, sourit-il. Un psy trouverait sûrement tout un tas d'explications intéressantes …

- Même sans être psy, c'est assez évident …, constata-t-elle.

- Ah oui ? Psychanalyse-moi …, sourit-il.

- Eh bien pour moi, Castle c'est la forteresse protectrice de Rick …, un peu comme la frontière entre l'homme sensible, doux et tendre que tu es à l'intérieur pour tes proches, et l'écrivain fantasque, déluré, cabochard … que tu es à l'extérieur …

- Je suis percé à jour …, sourit-il, constant qu'elle avait sûrement raison. Sauf que je ne suis plus totalement cet écrivain-là …, plus complètement, depuis qu'une princesse a passé la porte de ma forteresse.

- Je ne suis pas une princesse …, répondit-elle aussitôt.

- Bien-sûr que si ! Tu es la princesse de mon conte de fées …

- Je suis flic, je n'ai rien d'une princesse, Castle.

- Une princesse rebelle et têtue, mais une princesse quand même, rigola-t-il. Et tout Roi Arthur que je suis, j'ai dû batailler pour conquérir ton cœur …, éliminer tes prétendants …

- Je n'ai pas eu besoin de toi pour éliminer mes prétendants, sourit-elle.

- Oh que si ! J'ai dû voler à ton secours, tel un preux chevalier …, te courtiser par mes jolis vers … Et la princesse a fini me rejoindre au sommet de mon donjon …

- Heureusement que tu ne m'as pas pris pour le dragon Golgotha ce jour-là, … comme cette malheureuse Hilda …

- Eh bien, figure-toi, que dès fois … tu as des airs de dragon, je peux presque voir la fumée qui sort de tes narines quand tu es énervée !

Elle rit, tout en garant la voiture dans la rue longeant l'immeuble de bureaux, où était établie la société « _Sexy Dreams_ ».

- Et tu n'as pas peur de moi ?

- Je t'avouerais que … si, tu es effrayante, mais tellement sexy en dragon …, répondit-il, en détachant sa ceinture, avant d'ajouter en la regardant : Princesse, ou dragon, tu es de toute façon prisonnière de mon château … et jusqu'à la fin des temps. Que ce soit bien clair.

- C'est très clair, sourit-elle, attendrie. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de m'échapper de ton château.

- Il y a intérêt.

Elle sourit, alors qu'ils sortaient tous deux de la voiture, regagnant le trottoir.

- Mes trente points sont validés ? demanda-t-il en sortant son petit carnet.

- Oui.

- Trois-cent dix pour moi. Et trois-cent trente pour toi, annonça-t-il en griffonnant les scores dans son carnet.

- Quel suspense haletant …, constata-t-elle, amusée.

- Tout va se jouer dans la dernière ligne droite … Mais ma surprise sonnera le glas de tous tes espoirs …

- Ne sois pas si sûr de toi … J'ai encore quelques idées en réserve. Et n'oublie pas la petite attention romantique.

- Oh mais j'y pense ma chérie …, répondit-il, tout en ouvrant la porte vitrée de l'immeuble pour la laisser entrer.

Ils rejoignirent le groupe d'officiers qui se trouvaient dans le hall, accompagnés d'une équipe du laboratoire d'expertise scientifique, afin de procéder à la perquisition.

* * *

><p><em><span>Salle de repos, 12<span>__ème__ District, 15h._

Sydney et Deborah Neo étaient assis côte à côte sur le canapé de la salle de repos, l'air plutôt affligés, face à Ryan et Esposito. Ils avaient appris la mort de Victor Harper il y a quelques heures, quand des officiers étaient venus les trouver à leur cabinet. Ce couple de médecins, âgés d'une trentaine d'années, avait été aperçu, par plusieurs témoins, en compagnie de la victime, environ deux heures avant son empoisonnement. A priori, ils ne pouvaient pas être à l'origine de la mort du jeune homme, puisque l'heure de la mort avait été établie aux alentours de 14 h 30, et qu'à ce moment-là les Lapins étaient en compagnie des Pigeons d'après les dires de ces derniers. Comme pour tous les couples auditionnés, une petite investigation avait été menée les concernant. Il s'avérait que, contrairement à bon nombre de membres de « _Plaisir masqué_ », ils étaient des gens assez ordinaires, qui vivaient loin du tumulte de la vie mondaine de leurs confrères, en banlieue new-yorkaise.

- Monsieur et Madame Neo, commença Ryan, plusieurs personnes attestent vous avoir vus en compagnie de la victime, Victor Harper, lundi aux alentours de 12h30.

- Oui, répondit tristement Sydney Neo. Enfin je ne sais pas quelle heure il était exactement, mais c'était au cours de la réception d'accueil, donc peut-être était-il 12h30 en effet.

Les gars sentirent aussitôt que cette audition était différente de celle des couples déjà interrogés jusque-là. Sydney et Deborah Neo avaient l'ait sincèrement touchés, et affectés par la mort de Victor. Et c'était les premières personnes qui l'étaient vraiment depuis que l'investigation avait commencé.

- Vous connaissiez bien Victor ? demanda Esposito, sentant que cette tristesse perceptible témoignait d'une relation plus personnelle entre le couple et la victime.

- Oui … Victor était notre ami, répondit Sydney, le regard triste.

- Mais vous …, enfin …, vous avez …, fit Ryan, cherchant ses mots pour demander quel type de relation ils entretenaient avec Victor.

- Nous ne couchions pas avec lui. On était amis depuis plus de trois ans. On s'était rencontrés au club d'échecs …, expliqua Sydney Neo.

- Mais c'est peut-être à cause de nous qu'il est mort …, ajouta Deborah, les yeux brillants de larmes, alors que son mari prenait sa main dans la sienne comme pour atténuer sa peine et son sentiment de culpabilité.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Esposito.

- Il écrivait des articles pour le journal de Columbia. Il adorait ça … Il cherchait toujours un nouveau sujet, il voulait faire réagir les gens, choquer, faire le buzz …, vous savez, sortir des sentiers battus ...

- Alors vous lui avez parlé de « _Plaisir masqué_ » ?

- Oui … On n'est pas des membres réguliers, mais on trouvait ça plutôt amusant ..., répondit Sydney Neo, enfin, jusqu'à maintenant.

- On ne participe qu'aux événements de la St Valentin …, précisa sa femme.

- Victor a bien rigolé d'abord quand il a su que nous fréquentions ces soirées libertines. Et puis il a trouvé que ce serait une idée géniale … d'écrire sur cette thématique-là, de mener l'enquête.

- Et il s'est fait embaucher ? continua Ryan.

- Oui … Il avait besoin d'un travail, il avait du mal à joindre les deux bouts. On lui avait proposé de lui prêter de l'argent pour ses études, mais il avait refusé.

- Alors il a vu là une occasion de se faire de l'argent facilement, tout en rédigeant un article qui ferait sensation …, constata Esposito.

- Oui.

- Et ça ne le dérangeait pas de devoir s'investir … physiquement ? demanda Ryan.

- Il aimait vraiment Betty, sa petite-amie …, répondit Sydney. Mais il ne lui avait pas dit pour l'article, elle pensait que c'était seulement pour l'argent.

- Et en théorie, son travail au départ n'impliquait pas qu'il couche avec les couples, ajouta Deborah. Il devait simplement faire des strip-teases …, aguicher un peu les femmes …

- Sauf qu'il a vu qu'il pouvait se faire de l'argent en acceptant d'aller plus loin, commenta Esposito.

- Oui. Il était stupéfait qu'on le paye autant pour du sexe …,

- La plupart des femmes voulaient s'offrir ses services … et pourtant, lundi, c'était seulement le troisième événement auquel il participait, mais c'était absolument sidérant. Les femmes n'avaient d'yeux que pour lui, expliqua Sydney.

- Il y avait des maris jaloux ?

- Des maris, oui … Leurs femmes commentaient entre elles les performances de Victor …, ça a de quoi énerver un peu ! lança Sydney Neo.

- Des femmes aussi étaient jalouses, répondit Deborah. Par rapport à Victor, mais pas seulement. Tous les employés faisaient sensation. Et les femmes avaient toutes l'impression que les jeunes hommes les avaient regardées différemment, qu'ils s'intéressaient plus particulièrement à elles … Les femmes peuvent être terribles entre elles …

- Est-ce que quelqu'un vous a paru manifester de la rancœur à l'égard de Victor ?

- Non… cela restait bon enfant malgré tout, répondit Deborah.

- Se montrer jaloux dans une soirée libertine, ça fait très mauvais effet, vous savez, expliqua Sydney. Si vous vous montrez jaloux, ça n'incite pas les autres couples à avoir envie de passer du bon temps avec vous …

- Donc beaucoup de jaloux, mais personne en particulier …, commenta Ryan, en réfléchissant.

- Dans quelle chambre êtes-vous allés avec Victor ? reprit Esposito, essayant d'en revenir aux faits.

- La chambre céleste.

- Et qu'avez-vous fait pendant une heure si vous n'avez pas eu de relations avec lui ? demanda-t-il.

- On a discuté de son article, répondit Sydney. Il voulait absolument nous parler.

- Il avait décidé d'arrêter, ajouta Deborah.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il pensait que certains membres avaient compris qu'il menait l'enquête … et on lui avait fait des menaces pour qu'il cesse immédiatement.

- Quel genre de menaces ?

- Apparemment trois hommes l'avaient pris à partie à la sortie d'une des soirées la semaine dernière, et l'avaient menacé avec un couteau. Ils disaient qu'ils s'en prendraient à lui, à sa famille, et sa petite-amie s'il n'arrêtait pas de fouiner partout.

- Qui étaient ces hommes ?

- Il l'ignorait. Ils étaient cagoulés. Mais il avait très peur. Il voulait tout abandonner. Il nous a dit qu'il venait d'effacer son article, mais que Aaron et Tad avaient décidé de continuer.

- On est sans nouvelle de ses amis justement, fit remarquer Ryan. Vous les connaissez ?

- Non. Mais Victor s'était fait embaucher avec eux, histoire de ne pas se retrouver tout seul … Les soirées libertines, c'est quand même un monde à part. Et à trois, ils espéraient en apprendre davantage.

- Ils avaient découvert quelque chose de spécial ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas … non …

- Il n'a pas eu l'air de le sous-entendre en tout cas, ajouta Deborah.

- Mais il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir découvert quoi que ce soit pour qu'on veuille le faire taire …, fit remarquer Sydney. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on signe des clauses de confidentialité en adhérant à la confrérie.

- Vous pensez qu'il a été tué à cause de cette enquête qu'il menait ? demanda Deborah.

- On l'ignore pour l'instant, mais c'est possible, oui, répondit Ryan.

- Vous avez laissé Victor dans la chambre céleste à 13h30 ? reprit Esposito.

- Oui. Un couple devait le rejoindre.

- Qui ?

- On ne sait pas …, mais on l'a laissé se préparer.

- Vous n'avez vu personne dans le couloir ou aux abords de la chambre céleste quand vous êtes sortis ?

- Non. On est redescendus au premier étage, pour retrouver le couple Pigeon dans l'espace balnéo, répondit tout simplement Sydney Neo.

Esposito les regarda un petit sourire sur les lèvres, riant intérieurement en imaginant des Pigeons et des Lapins prenant du bon temps dans un bain bouillonnant. Ryan lui donna un petit coup de coude discret pour qu'il arrête de sourire bêtement, tout en posant la question suivante, en quête d'un mobile.

- Avez-vous entendu parler d'un mystère au sein de la confrérie ?

- Un mystère ? s'étonna Sydney.

- Oui, un trafic secret, un trésor … quelque chose d'étrange, précisa Ryan.

- Non … mais on n'est pas très impliqués. On ne participe qu'à une soirée ou deux tout au plus chaque année. Et on ne fréquente personne en dehors de la confrérie.

Les gars conclurent l'entretien en leur montrant l'ébauche d'article de Victor, afin de voir si les chiffres et les lettres dont le sens demeurait énigmatique, pouvaient vouloir dire quelque chose pour eux. Mais ils n'en avaient aucune idée. Les gars leur recommandèrent de rester disponibles au cas où on aurait d'autres questions à leur poser, avant de les laisser regagner leur domicile. Le mobile était toujours complètement flou. Jalousie ou secret à protéger, rien ne permettait de faire pencher la balance dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Et rien, non plus, ne permettait de savoir avec qui Victor avait passé ses dernières heures dans la chambre céleste. Mais il y avait au sein des gentils couples de cette confrérie, des gens à même de menacer un jeune homme à l'arme blanche, en prenant garde de préserver leur identité. De là à le tuer, il n'y avait qu'un pas.

En quittant la salle de repos, ils se dépêchèrent d'aller en informer Gates qui estima que retrouver Aaron Parker et Tad Buckley devenait urgent. Si Victor avait été physiquement menacé, il y avait de grandes chances que ses amis l'aient été également. Et le fait qu'ils aient voulu continuer leur petite investigation ne laissait rien présager de bon. Immédiatement, Ryan et Esposito se mirent en route pour rejoindre le domicile de l'un et l'autre des jeunes hommes, et tenter de savoir où ils étaient passés.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24**

_Sous-sols de « Sexy Dreams », Upper West Side, 15h._

Dans les couloirs des sous-sols de l'immeuble, les experts scientifiques s'affairaient, les uns quêtant des preuves d'origine biologique, les autres s'occupant d'empaqueter et répertorier tout ce qui serait transmis au laboratoire. Il y avait au total six box remplis de matériel en tout genre. Beckett et Castle passaient de box en box, jetaient un œil à ce qui s'y trouvait, en quête de quelque chose qui pourrait attirer leur attention. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'ils cherchaient : des traces de poison, des plumes ou tout autre élément qui pourrait, de près ou de loin avoir un rapport soit avec la mort de Victor, soit avec un mystérieux secret. Mais jusqu'à présent, à part des dizaines d'objets décoratifs, de tissus, voilages s'accordant aux thématiques des différentes chambres, ils n'avaient rien trouvé de bien intéressant.

Ils s'attardèrent un peu plus longtemps dans le box où était entreposé, entre autre chose, le matériel de la chambre céleste. C'est au sortir de cette pièce que Victor avait été vu lundi en milieu d'après-midi par la jeune fille employée pour faire le ménage. Il y avait donc fort à parier que les ébats qui avaient conduit à son empoisonnement avaient eu lieu dans cette chambre, censée incarner la pureté et la légèreté du paradis céleste. Tandis que Rick farfouillait parmi les caisses, les miroirs, les chandeliers argentés, les bouquets de fausses fleurs, lys blancs et anémones, Kate analysait le contenu des grandes boîtes plastiques dans lesquelles étaient rangées, précautionneusement, toutes sortes de choses. Il y avait là des parures de lit d'un blanc satiné, des voilages pailletés, de larges tentures et tissus blancs parsemés de liserés argentés, des colifichets de toutes sortes, des guirlandes de perles nacrées, des coussins en plumetis, des bougies parfumées à la mûre et à la framboise, dont l'odeur embaumait la pièce. En un mot, tout le nécessaire pour créer l'ambiance pure et virginale de la chambre céleste.

- Fais attention de ne rien casser, Castle, lui fit remarquer Kate l'observant avec appréhension s'enfoncer plus profondément dans le box, se faufilant entre des psychés et des lustres faits de verroteries et de miroirs.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je maîtrise la situation …, répondit-il avec assurance, déplaçant prudemment les objets qui lui barraient le passage.

Kate soupira, en le regardant disparaître derrière un paravent, redoutant par avance qu'un drame ne se produise. Rick était d'une maladresse étonnante, et sa façon de toujours toucher à tout ce qui passait à portée de ses mains, comme un gamin de huit ans, n'arrangeait rien.

- Tu vois quelque chose d'intéressant ? demanda-t-elle, tout en ouvrant une nouvelle boîte plastique pour en découvrir le contenu.

- Pas pour l'instant …. , répondit-il, depuis le fond du box. Et toi ?

- De très jolies décorations, c'est tout …, constata-t-elle, plongeant ses mains gantées de latex parmi les fanfreluches que contenait la boîte.

Elle balayait de sa lampe de poche les cartons renfermant a priori des flûtes à Champagne, quand un des experts de la police scientifique l'appela depuis le palier du box.

- Lieutenant Beckett.

- Oui ?

- On a trouvé cette petite capsule emmêlée dans les voilages de la chambre exotique, expliqua-t-il, en lui montrant une minuscule boîte en plastique transparente. Il y a un petit reste de poudre à l'intérieur .., peut-être est-ce le poison en question.

- Faites-voir, répondit Kate, en le rejoignant à l'entrée du box.

Elle se saisit de l'objet, observa la petite boîte en plexiglas, de forme ronde, ne mesurant pas plus de quatre ou cinq centimètres de diamètre. Il y avait effectivement de la poudre à l'intérieur.

- Les poudres érotiques sont colorées non ? demanda-t-elle, scrutant la poudre de la boîte.

- Oui. A priori elles sont plus fines, et pas marrons comme celle-ci. Et elles sont rangées dans des flacons bien plus grands qui sont étiquetés, expliqua l'expert qui avait déjà eu l'occasion de se pencher sur le sujet.

- Bien. Transmettez-ça au laboratoire que ce soit analysé en priorité, et de toute urgence.

- D'accord, répondit l''expert, avant de s'éloigner.

Castle, qui avait suivi, de loin, toute la conversation, réfléchissait à ce que cela signifiait. Cette boîte était peut-être la façon dont le tueur avait amené avec lui le poison sur les lieux du crime. Les chambres avaient été désinstallées dans la nuit de lundi à mardi à Englewood, pour être réinstallées mardi soir à Linden, et de nouveau désinstallées au petit matin. Si cette boîte contenait bien un restant d'Aconit Napel, il y a avait peu de chance qu'elle soit un vestige de l'après-midi de lundi, d'autant plus qu'elle avait été retrouvée dans la décoration de la chambre exotique. Rien à voir avec la chambre céleste où Victor avait été aperçu.

- Si c'est bien du poison, fit remarquer Rick depuis le fond du box, ça veut dire que quelqu'un d'autre a été victime de notre empoisonneur lors de la soirée organisée hier à Linden.

- Pas de conclusion hâtive, Castle … On ne sait même pas si c'est bien de l'Aconit Napel …

- Un fracas tonitruant de cartons tombant sur le sol la fit sursauter.

- Castle ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? lança-t-elle, orientant sa lampe de poche dans sa direction.

- Pas de panique, tout va bien ! répondit-il, tout en ramassant le contenu des cartons. Il y a plein de coffrets de « _Sexy Dreams_ » …

- Reviens par-là …, il n'y a que de la décoration ici. On va passer au box suivant.

- Attend … « _Coffret surprise super sexe bombe_ » …, lut-il sur le coffret qu'il avait ramassé. Tu crois qu'il y a quoi là-dedans ?

- Il vaut peut-être mieux ne pas savoir, sourit Kate, se faufilant pour le rejoindre, et constater le bazar qu'il avait mis.

- « _Coffret Désir Brûlant_ » … Intéressant …, continua-t-il, tout curieux de découvrir les différents coffrets de « _Sexy Dreams_ ». Regarde …

- Range-donc tout ça, et viens, répondit Kate, balayant de sa lampe les dizaines de coffrets étalés sur le sol.

Il se baissa pour s'exécuter, et découvrir par la même occasion, un nouveau coffret prometteur de bien des plaisirs.

- Oh ! Il y a des huiles aussi ! lança-t-il enthousiaste, ramassant un petit flacon. C'est une huile chauffante au goût de pain d'épices … Il y a aussi ou goût chocolat si tu préfères …

- Range ça, Castle … On n'est pas là pour faire du shopping … Et on a déjà plein d'huiles de massage à la maison.

- Oui, mais tu imagines étaler de l'huile au chocolat sur ma musculature parfaite … et ensuite …

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'huile pour te déguster …, répondit-elle avec son petit air coquin.

Il fit sa petite moue songeuse, comme s'il l'imaginait déjà dégustant son corps, ce qui la fit sourire.

- Allez viens … Je sais que c'est le paradis ici, mais on a une enquête à mener …, fit-elle en commençant à s'éloigner.

Il lui emboîta le pas, non sans avoir ramassé au préalable un dernier coffret.

- Oh ! Oh ! Une poudre érotique au miel …Tu savais que ça existait ?

- Non, sourit Kate.

- Ta peau serait délicieuse au goût de miel …J'adore le miel, affirma-t-il de son air coquin. Dis, on peut en prendre une ?

- Castle ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est en cours de perquisition … Arrête de toucher à tout. Je sais bien que c'est une véritable caverne d'Ali Baba pour toi ici mais …

- C'est la caverne de tous mes fantasmes tu veux dire oui …

- Rappelle-toi que Victor est mort en léchant une de ses poudres …

Il reposa aussitôt les petits flacons de poudres dans leur coffret, avec une moue dégoûtée. Il se résigna à suivre sa muse vers la sortie quand son regard fut attiré par une pile de cartons au coloris bordeaux posés sur le sol, derrière des boîtes plastique. Des cartons sur lesquels apparaissait l'emblème de la confrérie avec sa couronne de lauriers tressés, son blason paré d'une étoile, ses ailes ouvertes et ses deux têtes de serpents. Au-dessus de l'emblème, était écrit en lettres majuscules « TSARINE ».

- Qu'es-ce qu'il y a dans ces cartons ? Tu as regardé ? demanda Rick, en s'en rapprochant pour regarder de plus près.

- Non, je ne sais pas. De la décoration encore je suppose …

Castle entreprit aussitôt d'ouvrir un des cartons portant l'emblème de « _Plaisir masqué_ » sous le regard curieux de Kate.

- C'est du vin, constata Rick, en sortant une bouteille. Oh ! Oh ! Pas n'importe quel vin ! Du Champagne ! Ce sont des Jéroboams …

Il doit y en avoir pour une petite fortune, fit Kate, le regardant faire tourner entre ses mains la bouteille de verre finement ciselée.

- La bouteille est absolument magnifique … Tsarine Cuvée Premium Millésime 2002. Tu connais ?

- Non. C'est toi le spécialiste des grands crus …

- Je ne connais pas ce Champagne … mais supposons entre 150 et 200 dollars le Jéroboam …, il y a combien, dix caisses de quatre bouteilles … ça fait …

- Qu'il y a dans ce box pour 6000 à 8000 dollars de Champagne.

- Waouh ! s'exclama Rick avec enthousiasme. Dauriac ne lésine pas sur les moyens pour ses soirées coquines.

- C'est surprenant d'ailleurs …

- Quoi ?

- Les libertins ne viennent pas à ces soirées pour le Champagne … Ce n'est qu'une formalité d'accueil …, expliqua Kate. Dauriac pourrait se contenter d'un Champagne un peu plus bas de gamme.

- Il est français. Les Français ne plaisantent pas avec le vin en général.

- C'est l'emblème de la confrérie sur l'étiquette ?

- Oui. Je crois que c'est le même dessin que sur la photo de l'article de Victor, constata Rick. Mais sa photo n'est pas celle d'une bouteille. Les proportions ne correspondent pas.

- Ça ne te paraît pas étrange que la confrérie ait le même symbole que le Champagne ?

- Un peu …, fit Rick en faisant tourner l'énorme bouteille qu'il tenait à deux mains. Le dessin lui plaisait peut-être.

- Allez, range cette bouteille, les experts vont s'en occuper.

- Attend. Regarde ça, fit-il en tournant l'étiquette du Jéroboam vers elle.

- Maison Chanoines Frères. Reims, lut-elle en français.

- Et en dessous ?

- 11,1 % … c'est le degré alcoolémique.

- Oui, et c'est aussi un des chiffres notés par Victor dans son article, constata Castle avec un air ravi, content d'avoir mis à jour un des mystères de l'enquête.

- Et le reste aussi, là, c'était écrit dans son article : NM23912, fit remarquer Kate.

- Oui … ça doit être le code du producteur je suppose.

- Pourquoi Victor avait-il noté le degré d'alcool et le code du producteur ? s'étonna Beckett. Toutes les bouteilles portent le même ?

Rick fit tourner les trois autres Jéroboams dans leur caisse pour en lire l'étiquette.

- Oui. Si Victor avait noté ces informations, c'est qu'il avait peut-être repéré quelque chose à propos de ce Champagne, constata-t-il.

- Peut-être … Mais il y avait d'autres chiffres et d'autres lettres dans son article.

- Ils figurent peut-être sur les étiquettes d'autres bouteilles dans d'autres caisses.

-Oui. Le laboratoire analysera tout ça. On verra bien.

- Dauriac fait peut-être de la contrebande de Champagne … c'est peut-être ça son secret mystérieux, suggéra Rick, cherchant aussitôt une explication plausible.

- On n'est plus au temps de la prohibition, Castle, fit remarquer Kate avec un sourire. Et puis tu laisserais tomber ta théorie du trésor pour la remplacer par celle de la contrebande de Champagne ?

- Hum … non … mais si … enfin … quand même … Dans les deux cas, ça parle de bouteilles de vin en tout cas.

- Dans les deux cas, ça parle de confrérie, de gens riches, et de la France …, le vin me semble un lien évident.

- Ce n'est pas faux …, constata-t-il alors que le téléphone de Kate sonnait.

Tandis qu'elle décrochait pour répondre à Esposito, Castle sortit son propre téléphone pour photographier la bouteille de Champagne. Il voulait en garder une trace visuelle pour réfléchir à ce mystère à tête reposée une fois que tout ce Champagne aurait été envoyé au laboratoire d'analyse scientifique. Tout en rangeant précautionneusement le Jéroboam dans sa caisse, il écoutait la conversation de Kate, et comprit très vite, au ton de sa muse, que l'enquête venait de prendre une nouvelle tournure. Quand elle raccrocha, elle avait son air des mauvaises nouvelles.

- Aaron Parker a été retrouvé …, annonça-t-elle, avant d'ajouter gravement : à la morgue du 6ème District.

- Empoisonné aussi ?

- D'après le rapport d'autopsie transmis à Lanie, oui. Elle va approfondir l'examen du corps, et essayer de définir l'heure de l'empoisonnement.

- Alors on a affaire à un « serial empoisonneur » …, constata Rick, songeur.

- Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez complexe comme ça, soupira Kate.

Alors qu'ils quittaient les box pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble, Beckett expliqua à Castle que le corps d'Aaron Parker avait été trouvé dans Greenwich Village le matin même, à l'aube en pleine rue, par un livreur de journaux, sans argent ni papier d'identité. C'est l'avis de recherche lancé par Gates au sein des commissariats de la ville qui avait permis aux collègues du 6ème District de mettre un nom sur leur victime. Ils allaient leur transmettre immédiatement les quelques données en leur possession, finalement satisfaits de se débarrasser de l'enquête sur leur énigmatique cadavre. Ryan et Esposito étaient allés interroger la famille d'Aaron et inspecter son domicile dans l'espoir d'apprendre quelque chose d'intéressant.

Kate lui retranscrit également le compte-rendu de l'audition du couple Neo, et le fait que Victor avait été physiquement agressé par trois inconnus cagoulés la semaine passée, mais aussi qu'Aaron et Tad voulaient continuer leur investigation malgré tout.

- Si Aaron a été empoisonné à la soirée d'hier, il y a peut-être encore une chance que Tad soit encore en vie, lui …, constata Rick. L'employé a dit qu'il les avait vus partir ensemble au petit matin.

- Peut-être … tout est possible, répondit Kate, tentant de réfléchir. En tout cas, avec un deuxième meurtre au sein de « _Plaisir masqué_ », Dauriac va pouvoir commencer à se faire sérieusement du souci …

- Et si la capsule que la scientifique a trouvée contient bien du poison, ça veut dire qu'Aaron a été empoisonné dans la chambre exotique …, poursuivit Castle, réfléchissant à haute voix.

- Castle … arrête avec tes « si » …, lui fit gentiment Kate, alors qu'ils patientaient devant l'ascenseur pour rejoindre les bureaux de « _Sexy Dreams_ » où ils devaient de nouveau s'entretenir avec Dauriac. On ne sait rien pour l'instant.

- En tout cas, ajouta Rick, ça confirme que les trois étudiants avaient trouvé quelque chose.

- Oui …, mais ça n'exclut pas la jalousie non plus. Aaron aussi faisait tourner les têtes.

- C'est vrai … Ou peut-être qu'ils avaient découvert la contrebande de Champagne ... Al Capone aurait tué pour moins que ça …

Elle soupira, l'air exaspérée, alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient, et ils entrèrent l'un après l'autre.

- Sauf que Dauriac en Al Capone, ça ne le fait pas …, continua Castle, réfléchissant à haute voix. Al Capone c'était un mec, un vrai …, pas une espèce de métrosexuel libertin ...

- Castle …, s'il te plaît …, soupira Kate.

- Un deuxième amant empoisonné, ça pourrait aussi conforter ma thèse initiale de la veuve noire …, inoculant son poison à ses victimes en plein ébat.

- Castle … Tu m'embrouilles le cerveau avec toutes tes théories, fit-elle remarquer, d'un air lassé.

- Je t'agace ? sourit-il, ravi de l'exaspérer.

- Oui … tu m'agaces, répondit-elle, en venant se placer devant lui. Et si ceci, et si cela …

- Je cherche une piste …, fit-il pour sa défense.

- Le trésor, la contrebande, la veuve noire … Il ne manque plus qu'un un espion envoyé par la CIA et ce sera la totale …, continua-t-elle en approchant son visage du sien.

- Maintenant que tu le dis … oui …, répondit-il, taquin, avec un grand sourire, alors que la bouche de sa muse n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

- Chut …, fit-elle doucement, caressant sa joue, avant de déposant un baiser souriant sur ses lèvres.

Il n'eut pas le temps de savourer ce baiser, que le tintement de l'ascenseur les avertit qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'étage désiré.

- J'adore t'agacer, constata Rick avec un grand sourire.

- Je sais …, sourit-elle en s'éloignant de lui pour quitter l'ascenseur.

- C'est moi qui vais être agacé d'ici dix minutes … avec Monsieur le gourou du sexe …, soupira-t-il, alors qu'ils avançaient dans le long couloir desservant les bureaux de plusieurs entreprises, dont « _Sexy Dreams_ ». Tu pourrais m'embrasser devant lui ? Pour 50 points ?

Elle s'arrêta de marcher, pour le dévisager, se demandant s'il venait vraiment de lui suggérer ce qu'elle avait entendu.

- Tu es sérieux ? lui fit-elle, en constatant qu'il avait l'air en effet tout à fait sérieux.

- Oui … Je sais, ce n'est pas très professionnel … mais …

- Rick … Je ne t'embrasserai pas devant un suspect, un témoin … ou qui que ce soit d'autre en rapport avec notre enquête.

- Même pour 100 points ? sourit-il.

- Ce n'est pas une question de points … Tu n'as pas envie que je t'embrasse pour notre défi mais parce que tu es jaloux, et c'est une question d'orgueil masculin …

- Même pas vrai …, marmonna-t-il, avec sa petite moue boudeuse.

- Oh si c'est vrai ! Je ne t'embrasserai pas devant lui d'abord parce que ça risquerait de lui plaire et de l'exciter bien davantage encore … Et ensuite parce que tu n'as rien à lui prouver. On ne va pas entrer dans son jeu.

- Je sais …, soupira-t-il, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison. Mais il m'énerve …dès que je le vois, j'ai envie de l'étrangler !

- Tu peux attendre à l'extérieur de son bureau pendant que je parle avec lui si tu préfères, suggéra-t-elle avec un petit sourire taquin.

- Euh … non, non, ça va aller je vais gérer …, répondit-il aussitôt. Je préfère être là et l'avoir à l'œil …

- Je suis toute à toi, Rick. Et tu n'as besoin de le prouver à personne, ok ?

Il esquissa un sourire.

- Tu sais trouver les mots pour toucher mon petit cœur fragile …

- Pour flatter ton ego surtout ! lança-t-elle en riant, alors qu'ils avançaient de nouveau vers les bureaux de « _Sexy Dreams_ ».

La réceptionniste les conduisit aussitôt jusqu'au bureau de François Dauriac, qui les accueillit d'un air plutôt froid, comme s'il était préoccupé, et absorbé par ses réflexions. Castle fut ravi de constater que pour une fois le grand maître de « _Plaisir masqué_ » n'arborait pas son sourire arrogant, et son regard séducteur.

- Lieutenant Beckett, il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il aussitôt, s'étonnant de les revoir après leur entrevue de la matinée.

Il les supposait en train de perquisitionner ses box dans les sous-sols, et se demandait ce qu'ils pouvaient bien avoir à lui demander. Ces flics qui tournaient autour de lui ainsi, et revenaient sans arrêt vers lui, ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Parce que cela signifiait que leur enquête n'avançait pas, puisque lui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec la mort de Monsieur Paon. S'ils étaient là, c'est qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas de piste fiable. Plus cette enquête traînait en longueur, plus ses projets risquaient d'en pâtir. Et c'était inenvisageable.

- Oui, je crains que nous ayons encore une mauvaise nouvelle, commença Beckett, de son ton grave et solennel.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Dauriac avec une réelle appréhension.

- Aaron Parker a été retrouvé mort.

Dauriac blêmit, l'air effaré, comme si ce deuxième homicide lui portait cette fois un réel choc, et lui faisait prendre conscience de la gravité de la situation.

- Mon Dieu … mais … Monsieur Faucon ? Lui-aussi il a été …

- Empoisonné oui, certainement, continua Beckett. L'autopsie le confirmera d'ici peu.

- Mais ça veut dire que …. Mon Dieu … mais qui peut tuer ces jeunes hommes ?

- Dites-le nous, répondit Castle, regardant avec méfiance l'air désemparé qu'avait pris Dauriac.

- Je l'ignore …, affirma-t-il. Je ne comprends pas … Je vous l'ai déjà dit. A part un mari jaloux, je ne sais pas qui pourrait en vouloir à ces deux garçons.

Il était sous le choc, autant d'imaginer que deux étudiants étaient morts assassinés par un membre de la confrérie, que de réaliser combien cela allait complexifier davantage encore ses plans. Il avait l'impression d'être maudit à tout point de vue. Même si le coupable finissait par être identifié, cette histoire ne resterait pas sans conséquence pour la renommée de sa confrérie. Une confrérie qu'il avait bâtie dans le respect de la tradition, de règles et de valeurs ancestrales. Et avec ce deuxième meurtre, les flics n'en finiraient pas d'interroger les membres, de fouiner encore et encore dans les moindres recoins pour tenter de trouver une explication, de surveiller tout ce qui se passait. Réunir le grand conseil de toute urgence devenait un impératif, afin de pouvoir aviser clairement de la situation, et d'adapter leur plan à la présence incessante et envahissante de la police.

- Il va nous falloir la liste de toutes les personnes que vous avez pu voir à la soirée d'hier, reprit Beckett.

- Oui … Bien-sûr …, répondit Dauriac, qui n'avait d'autre choix que de collaborer pour activer les choses.

- Aaron Parker était bien présent hier soir ? demanda Castle.

- Oui.

- Avez-vous vu avec quels couples il a eu des relations ? Ou bien même juste discuté ?

- Je l'ai vaguement aperçu à la réception d'accueil … mais parmi la foule, je ne saurais dire avec qui il discutait, expliqua Dauriac, qui avait l'air sincère. Il y avait tellement de monde. Je l'ai revu vers 3h du matin. Les employés travaillent jusque 3h seulement. Il était près des vestiaires avec Monsieur Ibis et ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer chez eux je suppose.

- Qui est Monsieur Ibis ? demanda Beckett.

- C'est Tad, un autre des employés.

- Tad est introuvable. Savez-vous quelque chose à ce sujet ?

- Introuvable ? Vous voulez dire que lui-aussi ? demanda Dauriac, l'air réellement inquiet.

- On l'ignore pour l'instant …

- Je ne sais rien … Je vous le répète, je les ai vus tous les deux s'apprêter à partir vers 3h du matin. Je ne sais rien d'autre …

- Monsieur Dauriac, continua Beckett, la semaine dernière, trois hommes cagoulés ont agressé Victor Harper, et l'ont menacé avec un couteau pour qu'il cesse ses recherches pour son article.

- Mon Dieu … avec un couteau ? Vous croyez que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec ça ?

- Peut-être, répondit Castle.

- Non, je n'ai rien à voir avec ça, affirma Dauriac, catégorique. Je suis suffisamment influent et puissant pour ne pas avoir besoin de menacer un gamin avec une arme pour le faire taire. Croyez-moi …

Ils savaient bien, l'un comme l'autre, que Dauriac ne mentait pas. Un simple rappel à l'ordre de la part de leur grand maître et patron, et de la clause de confidentialité qu'ils avaient signée, assorti de quelques menaces de faire jouer ses relations pour mettre à mal leur cursus universitaire auraient pu suffire à apeurer Victor et ses copains.

- Alors qui a pu vouloir faire taire Victor et Aaron pour vous faire plaisir ? demanda Castle.

- Pour me faire plaisir ? Non, mais vous délirez ! s'offusqua Dauriac. Personne n'irait tuer pour me faire plaisir. Je ne suis pas un gourou …

- Victor et maintenant Aaron, répondit Beckett, avec gravité et fermeté. Et Tad est introuvable … Tous les trois préparaient un article sur votre confrérie. Il y a forcément un lien.

- Ecoutez, si j'avais su qu'ils enquêtaient, je leur aurais parlé simplement, réaffirma Dauriac, avec conviction. Et cela aurait suffi …

- Est-ce que quelqu'un vous a fait remarquer qu'ils étaient trop curieux ? Qu'ils posaient trop de questions ? demanda Beckett.

- Non, personne …, mentit Dauriac.

- John, Brad et Kathy lui avaient bien fait une ou deux remarques à ce sujet, sur des banalités. Ils étaient tous les trois les plus méfiants de la bande, et craignaient toujours d'être percés à jour. Mais c'était ridicule. Jamais l'un d'entre eux n'aurait tué ces deux pauvres étudiants. Il les connaissait depuis des années. Il leur aurait confié sa propre vie.

- On pense que ces étudiants s'intéressaient à votre Champagne, reprit Castle.

Il les dévisagea en s'efforçant de prendre l'air le plus incrédule possible, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre où ils voulaient en venir, mais intérieurement son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, et il s'efforça de contrôler ses émotions pour ne pas laisser paraître qu'il était pris de sueurs froides. Le Champagne. Comment les flics en étaient-ils arrivés à se poser des questions sur son Champagne ?

- Mon Champagne ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore ?

- Victor avait relevé les numéros et lettres figurant sur les bouteilles entreposées dans vos box, ainsi que le degré alcoolémique, expliqua Kate. Vous savez pourquoi ?

- Non …, pourquoi des étudiants se seraient-ils intéressés à mon Champagne ?

- A vous de nous le dire …, répondit Beckett.

- C'est un grand cru français, millésimé. Donc un vin prestigieux …, expliqua-t-il comme si c'était là un élément suffisamment digne d'intérêt pour attiser la curiosité des trois jeunes hommes.

- Où avez-vous acheté ces caisses de Champagne ? demanda Castle.

- Je ne les ai pas achetées, répondit Dauriac, improvisant une explication. C'est un héritage familial. C'était à mon père, et quand il est décédé, ma mère m'a donné les caisses de Champagne dont elle n'aurait plus l'utilité.

- Pourquoi ce vin porte-t-il le même symbole que votre confrérie ?

- Parce que je m'en suis inspiré … c'est tout, expliqua-t-il tout à fait banalement.

Il se fit la réflexion que ces flics creusaient dans toutes les directions, malheureusement. Il s'était un peu renseigné à leur sujet, et savait que le lieutenant Beckett et son partenaire et mari Richard Castle étaient connus pour leur ténacité et leur efficacité. Mais il était tenace lui-aussi. Et rien ne l'empêcherait d'atteindre son but.

- Il paraît que vous vous intéressez beaucoup au naufrage de ce bateau, le Princess Eugenia, continua Castle.

A ces mots, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il se demandait qui avait bien pu évoquer cette histoire. Sûrement pas un des membres du grand conseil. C'était impossible. Alors qui ? Peu importe. Il ne voyait pas comment les flics pourraient tirer quelque chose de la légende de ce naufrage. Ils étaient flics, simplement. Jamais ils ne seraient à même de mener l'enquête qui l'avait occupé, lui, pendant des années. Il devait se contenter de jouer la carte de la franchise pour l'instant, sans trop en dire.

- Beaucoup ? Non, je m'y intéresse simplement, avoua-t-il, tout en minimisant les choses. Le navire transportait les membres d'une très ancienne confrérie, « _Omnia Voluptas_ ». J'ai été amené à travailler sur cette histoire dans le cadre de mes recherches il y a des années de cela.

- Et le trésor transporté sur le navire ?

- Je vois que vous avez fait quelques recherches, Monsieur Castle, sourit Dauriac. Vous savez donc que le trésor n'a jamais été retrouvé. Il a probablement été pillé par les habitants de cette île près de laquelle le navire a coulé.

- Vous cherchez ce trésor ? demanda Rick.

- J'aimerais bien … qui ne rêve pas de découvrir un trésor enfoui sous les mers ? Mais non … malheureusement, je n'ai guère le temps de chasser un trésor probablement disparu à tout jamais.

Castle se fit la réflexion que Dauriac avait réponse à tout. Tout ce qu'il disait était du domaine du possible. Et rien n'était vérifiable. Leurs suppositions et leurs théories ne serviraient à rien tant qu'ils n'auraient pas trouvé de preuve concrète. Il allait falloir qu'ils s'intéressent de plus près à ce Champagne, et qu'ils voient si la traduction de la thèse de Dauriac, confiée à un spécialiste par Gates, pouvait les éclairer sur cette histoire de naufrage.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25**

12ème_ District, New-York, 17h30._

De retour au poste, dans l'attente de l'arrivée des parents de Tad Buckley, que des officiers étaient en train escorter jusqu'au commissariat suite à la disparition inquiétante de leur fils, Castle et Beckett s'étaient plongés dans leurs réflexions pour essayer d'y voir plus clair dans cette enquête. Ils s'étaient installés dans la salle de travail face à deux tableaux blancs : sur l'un, le schéma des relations intimes de l'après-midi libertine de lundi, et sur l'autre, celui, encore incomplet, des relations qui avaient eu lieu lors de la soirée et la nuit de mardi. Une suite de noms, de chambres, qui donnait une image du déroulement de ces deux événements, mais ne permettait toujours pas d'y voir plus clair, bien au contraire.

Le laboratoire scientifique avait certifié que le poison retrouvé dans l'estomac d'Aaron Parker était bien de l'Aconit Napel. Le poison et ses propriétés actives étant maintenant connus, il avait été plus rapide de déterminer l'heure à laquelle il avait été ingéré, à savoir aux environs d'une heure du matin dans la nuit de mardi à mercredi, par conséquent au cours de la soirée libertine organisée à Linden par « _Plaisir masqué_ ». Il ne faisait plus aucun doute que les deux jeunes hommes avaient été tués par la même personne et pour les mêmes raisons, le mode opératoire étant exactement identique. L'enquête venait de gagner encore en complexité, puisque retracer la soirée d'Aaron Parker, identifier les couples avec lesquels il avait été en relation, s'avérait aussi difficile que pour Victor Harper. Néanmoins, ce deuxième homicide allait permettre de croiser les informations, et de ne retenir comme suspects que les couples présents aux deux événements. Encore fallait-il parvenir à les identifier. Par chance, dès les premières auditions des couples, les officiers ne s'étaient pas contentés de vérifier qu'ils étaient présents lundi après-midi, mais ils avaient pris soin de leur demander s'ils avaient participé à la soirée du mardi à Linden, le but étant de pouvoir relier leurs empreintes ou leur ADN au matériel issu de la perquisition dans les box de la confrérie. Ainsi, on avait pour l'instant pu établir qu'une quarantaine de couples étaient présents aux deux événements. Mais ils allaient devoir être réinterrogés, afin qu'on puisse établir la chronologie de la nuit de Aaron Parker. Gates pestait contre le désordre et l'agitation qui régnaient au poste. Mais il y avait encore une dizaine de couples qui n'avaient pas du tout été auditionnés, sans compter qu'il fallait prendre de nouveau contact avec ceux qui étaient déjà rentrés chez eux pour les interroger de nouveau. Plusieurs couples, soit qu'ils soient à l'autre bout du monde, soit qu'ils soient injoignables, n'avaient toujours pas pu être entendus.

Sur le terrain, Ryan et Esposito continuaient de mener l'enquête. Ils avaient interrogé la famille d'Aaron Parker, sans rien apprendre d'intéressant. Comme Victor, c'était un jeune homme sans histoire et sa famille ignorait qu'il était employé par cette confrérie. La perquisition était toujours en cours à son appartement, à quelques rues de l'endroit où son corps avait été retrouvé. Ils en avaient déduit que Tad Buckley devait être le conducteur au sortir de la soirée à Linden que les deux jeunes hommes avaient quittée ensemble au petit matin. Ils supposaient que Tad avait déposé son ami Aaron à proximité de chez lui. Mais Aaron n'avait pas eu le temps de rejoindre son appartement. Il était mort en quelques secondes, asphyxié en pleine rue sous l'effet du poison. Un avis de recherche avait été diffusé, plus largement, concernant Tad et le véhicule qu'il conduisait. Son appartement avait été inspecté et d'après les premiers constats, il semblait que Tad n'était jamais rentré chez lui. Ryan et Esposito s'occupaient à présent d'interroger les amis des trois jeunes hommes à l'université de Columbia dans l'espoir que l'un d'eux ait été tenu informé de quelque chose ou sache où pouvait se trouver Tad Buckley. Dans le même temps, le porte à porte se poursuivait dans _Chinatown_. Deux officiers enquêtaient pour essayer de trouver dans quelle officine chinoise, dans quelle boutique ou auprès de quel revendeur plus ou moins autorisé le poison mortel avait pu être acheté. C'était un travail minutieux, qui, pour l'instant, peinait à porter ses fruits.

Quant à la perquisition dans les box de « _Plaisir masqué_ », elle était terminée, et tout avait été transmis au laboratoire scientifique, qui allait étudier en priorité la petite boîte découverte avec un restant de poudre parmi les rideaux de la chambre exotique, et le Champagne qui avait piqué au vif la curiosité de Rick. Les résultats ne seraient pas connus avant des heures, peut-être même pas avant le lendemain matin. En attendant, faute d'une piste concrète à explorer, Beckett et Castle cherchaient à démêler les fils des événements. Tous les deux debout, côte à côte, ils scrutaient le tableau d'un air aussi perplexe l'un que l'autre.

- Je crois qu'on ne tirera rien de tout ça …, constata Kate, en soupirant. On a quarante-trois couples identifiés comme ayant participé aux deux soirées … c'est beaucoup trop …

- Peut-être qu'en essayant de procéder méthodiquement … Victor a été empoisonné dans la chambre céleste lundi à 14h30, résuma Castle tout en pointant du doigt le tableau blanc. Les Lapins l'ont quittée à 13h30.

- Et Lulu Weyburn a dit qu'il avait eu deux relations … Je suppose qu'il ne considérait pas les Lapins comme une relation vu qu'ils n'ont fait que discuter, fit remarquer Kate.

- Donc deux couples sont passés par cette chambre entre 13h30 et 15h, conclut Rick.

- Sauf qu'à les écouter, ils sont tous bien occupés … ailleurs qu'avec Victor. On n'est pas à l'abri que plusieurs couples aient menti …

- Oui, c'est possible, entre confrères on se serre les coudes. Et puis il y a des tas d'amis de longue date dans le lot, qui fréquentent les mêmes milieux …

- Même si, je ne sais par quel moyen, on arrivait à déduire quelque chose de ces schémas, ce serait facilement réfutable devant le juge … On n'a aucun timing exact, aucune indication horaire précise … et aucun moyen de prouver où était chacun, résuma Kate, qui soupira en s'asseyant.

En effet, comme cela semblait normal, la plupart de ces couples ne regardaient pas l'heure pendant leurs soirées libertines. Ils étaient capables de dire dans quel ordre ils avaient enchaîné les relations, mais incapables de les minuter avec précision.

- Tu sais ce que je pense ? demanda Rick, l'air très sérieux, en s'asseyant près d'elle.

- Quoi ? fit-elle en commençant à consulter le premier dossier de la pile qui se trouvait face à elle.

- On devrait se détendre un peu … juste quelques minutes, répondit-il avec un sourire, en la regardant relever la tête vers lui.

Il n'avait pas tort. Cette enquête allait finir par lui donner mal au crâne tant elle était tortueuse, et embrouillée.

- Que me proposes-tu ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Je t'aurais bien proposé une de ces activités sensuelles ou torrides dont on a le secret …

- Mais ? sourit-elle.

- Mais je préfère que tu gardes toute ton énergie pour ma surprise de ce soir …, répondit-il comme une évidence.

Elle sourit, sentant son impatience grandir un peu plus à chaque fois que Rick faisait référence à sa surprise. Elle savait d'ores-et-déjà qu'il allait la séduire, l'attendrir, l'éblouir, attiser son désir. Rick était très doué pour les surprises les plus folles et inattendues, mais aussi les plus romantiques. Il savait parfaitement comment toucher son cœur et mettre tous ses sens en émoi. Mais elle se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait avoir prévu, puisqu'il avait passé la journée avec elle, et qu'ils n'avaient été séparés que quelques minutes ponctuellement. Cela ne faisait que rendre cette surprise encore plus intrigante et excitante.

- Sans compter, qu'accessoirement, on est au poste en plein milieu d'une enquête. Alors ce n'est pas mon énergie le problème …, répondit-elle avec un sourire taquin. Je peux enchaîner les rounds MOI.

- Oh tu fais la maligne … Mais ne réveille pas la bête qui sommeille en moi, je pourrais bien te surprendre …, fit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

- J'adore que tu me surprennes …, répondit-elle de son air mutin, en soutenant son regard.

Ils se sourirent, conscients que leur petite joute verbale attisait leurs désirs à tous deux. Il en avait toujours ou presque été ainsi, même avant qu'ils ne soient en couple d'ailleurs. Leurs échanges, à propos d'enquêtes ou non, leur façon de se défier par les mots, de se chercher, se taquiner, se titiller, faisaient partie de qui constituait l'essence même de leur relation, et pimentait leur quotidien.

- « _Action_ » ou « _Vérité_ » ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- Hum …, fit-elle mine de réfléchir avant de répondre : «_ Vérité _».

- Encore « _Vérité_ » …, constata-t-il, pressé de la défier d'accomplir l'action qu'il avait en tête. Pourquoi pas « _Action_ » pour changer ?

- Parce que c'est moi qui choisis … et je veux te révéler une « _Vérité_ », sourit-elle.

- Tu parles ! Tu as peur de ce que je pourrais te demander de faire si tu disais « _Action_ » ! lança-t-il en riant.

- Tout à fait, avoua-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- La prochaine fois, tu n'auras pas le choix …, fit-il remarquer. « _Vérité_ » alors … Tu te souviens de cette enquête, avant notre mariage, quand je me suis retrouvé dans les vapes et que j'ai rêvé d'une autre vie où on ne s'était pas rencontrés ?

- Oui. J'étais Capitaine dans ton rêve …

- Et tu portais des jupes au poste …, ajouta-t-il avec petit sourire plein de sous-entendus.

- C'est un détail qui a toute son importance, sourit-elle. Tu arrivais à ne pas te jeter sur moi dans ton rêve ? Parce que la dernière fois que j'ai porté une jupe …

Il sourit, se délectant un instant du souvenir de l'arrivée de Kate au loft, en jupe, lundi soir, et du câlin torride qui avait suivi.

- Eh bien …, tu étais sexy … très sexy …, répondit-il, d'un air songeur. Mais ce n'était pas toi. Enfin pas mon toi. Et même dans mes rêves je suis fidèle …

- Oh … tu es adorable, sourit-elle, en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Il savoura la douceur du baiser de sa muse, ravi de la toucher par quelques mots.

- Ton toi de mon rêve m'a dit quelque chose de tellement mignon. Une véritable révélation, expliqua-t-il.

- Et tu veux savoir si c'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle, comprenant immédiatement où il voulait en venir, même si elle ignorait tout le contenu de ce fameux rêve.

- Oui …, parce que s'il s'avérait que ce soit vrai, tu serais une sacrée petite cachottière de ne pas me l'avoir dit pendant toutes ces années …, et ma vengeance serait terrible ! lança-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Je peux connaître le supplice avant de répondre ? rigola-t-elle.

- Hors de question …, sourit-il.

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Est-ce qu'avant qu'on se connaisse, il y a des années, tu es venue à l'une de mes tournées pour Derrick Storm, et tu as attendu pour avoir un autographe ?

Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à cette question, qui la surprit pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, parce que la petite attention romantique qu'elle avait prévue pour Rick avait un rapport étroit avec cette histoire, et ensuite parce qu'elle se demandait comment son autre Moi avait pu faire cette révélation à Rick dans un rêve.

- Mon alter-égo t'a dit ça dans ce rêve ? Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Oui, affirma-t-il.

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est juste le reflet d'un fantasme ? suggéra-t-elle, ravie de le faire patienter avant de lui révéler la réponse. Tu rêverais que j'ai été fan de l'écrivain que tu étais …, fascinée, sous ton charme … avant même de te connaître …

- Bien-sûr que j'adorerais ça ! Alors étais-tu fan au point d'attendre des heures pour un autographe ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Je pense que …, je ne sais pas …, tu ne fais jamais les choses à moitié. Quand tu es fan, tu es totalement fan … comme avec Nebula 9, n'est-ce pas Lieutenant Chloé ?

- Hum … oui …, sourit-elle, mais tu crois que j'étais fan de tes romans à ce point ?

- Peut-être … Tu étais l'une de mes plus grandes fans … Tu connaissais _Des fleurs pour ta tombe_ ! Et tu avais tous mes romans …

Elle sourit, avant de se lever.

- Je reviens. Ne bouge pas …, lui fit-elle en s'éloignant.

- Ok …, répondit-il, perplexe, se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire soudainement en plein milieu de leur jeu de la vérité.

Kate réapparut une minute plus tard, et se rassit près de lui.

- C'est super étonnant que tu me poses cette question « _Vérité_ » justement, parce que ma petite surprise romantique, c'est ça, fit-elle avec un sourire, en déposant sur la table le livre qu'elle était allée chercher dans son sac.

_- Tempête d'automne_ …, lut-il, étonné, en se saisissant du roman narrant les aventures de son premier héros, Derrick Storm.

Le livre, à la couverture usée et aux pages cornées, avait l'air d'avoir été lu et relu plusieurs fois.

- C'est à toi ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire, commençant à faire le lien entre sa question et ce vieil exemplaire de l'un de ses romans.

- Oui. Je l'ai pris ce matin dans ma bibliothèque. Ouvre-le …, sourit-elle.

Il la regarda avec tendresse, ayant maintenant compris ce qu'il allait découvrir, et ouvrit le livre à la page de garde, alors qu'elle observait ses réactions. Sous le titre en lettres capitales, il avait apposé son autographe, comme il l'avait fait sans doute pour des milliers de fans et lecteurs de tous horizons. Mais il avait signé cet autographe pour Kate, sans savoir qu'elle deviendrait sa femme. Cette pensée le troubla, le toucha. Peut-être parce qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas, et se demandait comment il avait pu, la première fois qu'il l'avait vue dans cet hôtel il y avait un peu plus de six ans, ne pas se souvenir l'avoir déjà rencontrée. Peut-être était-il touché parce que le destin avait déjà fait se croiser leurs chemins il y a des années, et que cela ajoutait encore une petite touche romantique à leur histoire. Sûrement enfin parce qu'il prenait conscience que la Kate de son rêve lui avait révélé une chose que seule sa Kate, sa femme, pouvait savoir, et qu'il y avait là quelque chose de vraiment troublant.

_- « Pour Kate et ses jolis yeux empreints de mystère_ », lut-il doucement, en fixant la page, comme s'il relisait encore et encore les quelques mots qu'il avait écrit des années plus tôt.

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder scruter cette page. Elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir ce qu'il devait se dire à cet instant même, et elle le sentait touché, troublé par cette révélation.

- A croire qu'en deux minutes, tu avais réussi à me cerner, sourit-elle.

- Oui, je ne me suis jamais trompé te concernant, répondit-il en la regardant tendrement. Alors je t'ai signé un autographe, et tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

- C'était il y a si longtemps …plus de dix ans …, répondit-elle, comme pour atténuer l'importance de cet événement.

- Oui, mais ça veut dire que quand on s'est rencontrés dans cet hôtel, ce n'était pas notre première rencontre. J'aurais dû me souvenir de toi … Comment j'ai pu oublier que je t'avais déjà vue ?

- On a à peine échangé quelques mots dans cette librairie.

- Mais j'étais déjà sensible à tes yeux magnifiques … Et je ne m'en souviens pas. C'est vraiment nul …, constata-t-il d'un air dépité.

- Il y avait des dizaines et des dizaines de fans, Rick … Tu enchaînais les autographes. Ce jour-là, j'étais une fan parmi tant d'autres.

- Tu devais être toute mignonne … en fan de Richard Castle, constata-t-il avec un sourire.

- J'étais surtout très intimidée … et trempée. J'ai attendu des heures sous la pluie …

- Juste pour un autographe ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Oui.

- Alors pour ça non plus je ne m'étais pas trompé la première fois que tu m'as interrogé, tu étais une véritable groupie, sourit-il, tout content de savoir à quel point elle était fan de ses romans avant même de le connaître.

- Je n'étais pas une groupie ! s'offusqua-t-elle en riant.

- On dirait bien que si … Cet autographe en est la preuve indélébile ! lança-t-il avec enthousiasme.

- J'aimais beaucoup tes romans …, c'est tout …, sourit-elle. Mais j'étais loin d'être une groupie !

- Raconte-moi … que j'en juge par moi-même, lui fit-il doucement, attendri comme à chaque fois qu'elle niait l'évidence.

- Oh je ne m'en souviens plus vraiment …, répondit-elle, avec son regard malicieux.

- Menteuse …, sourit-il.

Elle lui renvoya son sourire, avant de se lancer.

- C'était dans une grande librairie de Brooklyn. Ce devait être en novembre ou décembre, je ne sais plus vraiment. Quand je suis arrivée devant toi, j'étais trempée des pieds à la tête, j'avais froid, et tu étais là, assis derrière ce bureau entre deux piles de romans …

- Je n'ai pas proposé de te réchauffer ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- Non …

- Quel goujat j'étais …, constata-t-il, l'air un peu dépité.

- Mais tu m'as regardé avec ton sourire craquant, et tes beaux yeux bleus …, sourit-elle.

- Et là tu es tombée sous mon charme, et tu n'as plus vécu qu'avec l'obsession de me revoir un jour ? lança-t-il, taquin.

- Hum … non, pas du tout …, rigola-t-elle. Tu m'as dit quelque chose comme : « Bonjour, je suis désolé d'avoir fait patienter de si jolis yeux sous une pluie pareille ».

- J'ai dit ça ? Tu es sûre ? Parce que ça fait un peu piètre Dom Juan ...

- C'est ce que tu étais, non ? rigola-t-elle.

- Mais quand même …, c'était toi ! J'aurais pu dire un truc plus …, je ne sais pas …, un truc plus élaboré …, expliqua-t-il, comme s'il avait pu savoir ce que le destin avait prévu pour eux.

- Que Richard Castle me dise que j'avais de jolis yeux …, ça m'a plu, moi … Même si tu l'avais certainement dit à une bonne vingtaine de filles avant moi, fit-elle avec un sourire.

- Mais toi je te l'ai écrit dans ton livre …, tu sais qu'en général, je suis plutôt bref dans les dédicaces.

- Oui, tu me l'as écrit … Et j'ai dû relire ces quelques mots des centaines de fois, avoua-t-elle.

Il sourit, attendri de savoir qu'elle avait aimé sa petite dédicace. Ce n'était rien, un détail presque insignifiant. Mais lui faire plaisir faisait toujours son bonheur. Il ne se souvenait même pas de ce moment, mais elle, si. Et elle en gardait un souvenir heureux. C'était là l'essentiel.

- Et toi ? Que m'as-tu dit ?

- J'ai répondu que je devais être un peu folle en effet pour patienter des heures sous le déluge pour un simple autographe d'un auteur à succès …, mais que c'était l'occasion ou jamais. Tu m'as dit que ce n'était jamais une folie de faire en sorte que ses rêves se réalisent …

- J'étais un goujat, mais je disais déjà des choses pleines de bon sens, fit-il remarquer, avec un petit sourire.

- C'est vrai. Ensuite, tu as pris ce livre sur la pile, expliqua-t-elle en désignant d'un coup d'œil le roman qu'il avait entre les mains, et tu m'as demandé pour qui tu devais signer. J'ai dit que c'était pour Kate. Tu as commencé à écrire, et puis tu as relevé les yeux vers moi un instant, en me regardant …

- Je devais t'admirer …

- Je ne sais pas, sourit-elle. Mais tu as ajouté la suite …

- « et ses jolis yeux empreints de mystère » …

- Oui. Tu m'as tendu le livre, et tu m'as dit en souriant « Au-revoir, Kate ». Et avant même que j'ai pu dire merci, une espèce de bimbo en mini-jupe, complètement déchaînée, a surgi de nulle part pour se jeter à ton cou … et t'embrasser. Et je suis partie …

Il prit un air stupéfait, désemparé par la fin de cette histoire.

- Tu te moques de moi ? demanda-t-il, dépité.

- Non, sourit-elle. Apparemment, tu étais « son Richie » …

- Richie …, fit-il avec une moue dégoûtée. Mon Dieu, cette fille était dans mon rêve elle-aussi …

- Ton rêve de moi en Capitaine ? Il y avait aussi une bimbo ? s'étonna Kate.

- Oui, répondit-il, tout en repensant à son fameux rêve.

- Moi, et une bimbo … Hum … Quel genre de rêve était-ce ? sourit-elle, taquine.

- Pas ce genre-là, répondit-il très sérieusement, mais … cette fille, elle débarquait au loft, et elle voulait …, enfin voilà … Mais je l'ai mise à la porte, je te rassure.

- C'était un rêve, Rick, tu fais ce que tu veux dans tes rêves …, rigola-t-elle.

- Je te l'ai dit, je suis fidèle jusque dans mes rêves … Mais je commence à comprendre pourquoi ton Toi de mon rêve m'a fait cette révélation …

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée par l'explication qu'il allait lui fournir.

- Parce que mon inconscient doit se souvenir de la première fois que je t'ai vue dans cette libraire … et doit aussi se souvenir que cette bimbo, cette Chelsea apparemment, a ruiné notre première rencontre …

- Elle n'a rien ruiné du tout …, sourit Kate.

- Tu ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé si elle n'avait pas surgi de nulle part !

- Je t'aurais dit « Merci », et je serais partie. Simplement.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai raté notre première rencontre, constata-t-il, songeur, et qu'en plus je ne m'en souviens même pas …

- Une partie de toi s'en souvient apparemment puisque tu fais des rêves étranges, répondit Kate.

- Oui, mais je voudrais m'en souvenir consciemment … En tout cas, je comprends mieux l'image que tu avais de moi quand tu es venue me trouver pour cette enquête …

- Oui … Disons que cette anecdote à la librairie a confirmé la vision que j'avais de Richard Castle, le coureur de jupons qui enchaînait les aventures sans lendemain avec des midinettes et des bimbos écervelées …

Il la regarda avec une petite moue, dépité.

- Mais ce jour-là est un doux souvenir pour moi, et j'ai conservé ce roman précieusement. J'étais toute contente avec mon autographe. C'était important pour moi …

- Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, je n'ai pas patienté pendant des heures sous la pluie juste pour avoir la chance de croiser tes beaux yeux bleus …

- Ah bon ? fit-il mine de s'étonner.

- J'adorais tes romans, ta façon d'écrire, et tes histoires qui m'emmenaient ailleurs … D'une certaine façon, tes romans m'ont aidée à garder la tête hors de l'eau après la mort de ma mère, avoua-t-elle.

Un instant, il la dévisagea, surpris par cette révélation. Il savait, bien-sûr, qu'elle avait toujours aimé ses romans, et dès le premier jour, il avait vu la fan qui se cachait en elle, mais ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer, allait bien au-delà de tout ça. Ses livres l'avaient aidé à surmonter le drame de sa vie, comme lui-même l'avait aidé des années plus tard à retrouver le meurtrier de sa mère. C'était comme s'ils avaient toujours été liés tous les deux, de près ou de loin, sans qu'il ne le sache.

- Je l'ignorais ..., répondit-il, ému par cet aveu, qui le touchait au plus profond de lui-même.

- Souvent, le soir, quand je rentrais chez moi, et que je me retrouvais seule après l'agitation de la journée, c'était difficile …, expliqua-t-elle doucement. Alors je me faisais couler un bain bien chaud, je prenais un de tes romans … et j'oubliais un peu de mon chagrin en te lisant.

- Touché, attendri, il s'avança vers elle pour venir déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Tu vois, tu as toujours été près de moi, d'une certaine façon, fit-elle avec un sourire, avant de l'embrasser à son tour, caressant sa joue.

- Oui …. Kate …, c'est vraiment …, je suis heureux d'avoir pu t'aider ainsi, répondit-il en la regardant amoureusement, tout en s'adossant à sa chaise.

Elle le regardait elle-aussi, comme si le temps avait suspendu son vol, se perdant dans ce regard amoureux qu'il posait sur elle, sentant à quel point ce souvenir qu'elle chérissait, le touchait lui-aussi. Et dans son regard, elle revoyait le jeune écrivain charmeur et cabochard qui, un jour, avait touché la jeune femme qu'elle était en lui disant qu'elle avait de jolis yeux. Elle contemplait l'homme qu'il était devenu, son mari, son amour, toujours un peu cabochard, mais qui ne charmait plus qu'elle, et l'aimait de tout son cœur. Elle vit ses yeux quitter les siens un instant pour se poser de nouveau sur la page de ce roman, sur cette dédicace qu'il lui avait faite. Il la relut, passa son doigt sur les quelques mots écrits de sa main, puis il sourit en relevant la tête vers elle.

- Qui y'a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, souriant à son tour.

- Je me disais que j'aimerais être ailleurs là maintenant … pour pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras, t'embrasser … te faire l'amour …, parce que … voilà … c'est juste adorable ce que tu viens de me dire.

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, et la caressa tendrement. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire. Ils partageaient un de ces moments où ils mourraient d'envie de s'aimer physiquement, comme si les mots et les regards ne suffisaient plus à exprimer le bonheur, l'émotion, l'amour qu'ils ressentaient.

- Je t'aime …, sourit-il tendrement.

- Je t'aime aussi, mon cœur, répondit-elle avec la même douceur.

Il la contemplait, songeant à la jolie groupie trempée des pieds à la tête, qui avait attendu des heures pour sa dédicace. Cette image l'attendrissait comme jamais, le faisait fondre d'amour pour elle, et il n'avait qu'une envie à cet instant : la couvrir de caresses et de baisers.

- Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais chaque jour tu me fais t'aimer plus encore …, constata-t-il avec un sourire. Tu es étonnante …. Tu as fait la queue des heures sous la pluie pour moi.

- Oui …, si on m'avait dit ce jour-là que je deviendrais ta muse … et ta femme, répondit-elle songeuse.

- Et en plus tu m'emmenais avec moi dans ton bain …, la taquina-t-il.

- J'emmenais ton livre, le corrigea-t-elle aussitôt.

- C'est presque pareil …, sourit-il.

- Pas vraiment … mes bains sont beaucoup plus torrides maintenant que je les partage avec l'écrivain plutôt que ses livres …, répondit-elle, souriante.

- Si j'avais su ça à cette époque …, fit-il, songeur.

- Tu ne me connaissais pas … Quoique … je le faisais encore avant qu'on soit ensemble …

- Tu veux dire qu'après notre journée de travail, tu pensais à moi dans ton bain ?

- Je lisais un roman de toi dans mon bain, rectifia-t-elle.

- Donc tu pensais à moi ? insista-t-il, ravi de la taquiner à ce sujet.

- Je lisais …, affirma-t-elle, avec son regard malicieux.

- Hum … quelle mauvaise foi ! sourit-il. Pourquoi tu ne le fais plus ?

- Je n'ai plus de chagrin à oublier avec tes livres, parce que tu es là … toujours près de moi.

Séduit par ses quelques mots qui disaient tout ce qu'il représentait pour elle, il s'approcha de nouveau pour l'embrasser. De sa main caressant sa joue, elle retint son visage près du sien, approfondissant leur baiser. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, se happèrent tendrement, attisant doucement le désir qu'avaient fait naître, comme souvent, leurs échanges, leurs discussions, leurs regards.

- Je crois qu'il serait plus sage de se remettre au travail, murmura doucement Kate, contre sa bouche, entre deux baisers.

- Oui …, répondit-il en l'embrassant encore. Sinon … je t'enlève, enquête ou pas enquête …

Elle déposa un dernier baiser souriant sur ses lèvres, avant qu'ils ne se séparent à regret, et tenta aussitôt de se reconcentrer sur le dossier qu'elle devait lire.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit qu'on s'était déjà rencontrés pour cette dédicace ? reprit-il.

- Parce que si je t'avais dit ça au début, tu aurais jubilé ! Déjà que tu fanfaronnais tout le temps …, expliqua-t-elle, en relevant les yeux vers lui.

Il sourit, repensant à la façon dont il l'exaspérait à longueur de journée à l'époque.

- Et puis tu sais que j'aime bien faire planer le mystère, ajouta-t-elle. Je gardais tout ça pour un moment particulier …

- Tu me réserves encore beaucoup de surprises de ce genre ?

- Si tu savais …, répondit-elle en souriant.

- C'est étrange, non ? fit-il, en regardant de nouveau son autographe dans le livre de sa muse. Quelle chance y avait-il qu'on se rencontre de nouveau après la librairie ?

- Je ne sais pas. Le hasard a bien fait les choses …

- Pas le hasard, le destin, sourit-il.

- En tout cas, le destin a fait que je viens de marquer 80 points d'un seul coup …, fit-elle d'un petit air satisfait.

- Je reconnais que là tu as fait fort …

- Tu es bien fair-play …, s'étonna-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Oui …, parce que ta petite surprise est vraiment adorable.

- Pas de vengeance alors ?

- Hum … si …, je pense te soumettre à quelques supplices … jusqu'à ce que tu avoues que tu as toujours été une groupie totalement irrécupérable …

- Quel genre de supplices ?

- De délicieux supplices …, fit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, mais des supplices quand même …

- Tout ce que tu veux …, répondit-elle d'une voix suave et mutine, qui eut pour effet d'attiser de nouveau son désir.

- Ne me tente pas … Tu sais tout ce dont je suis capable …

- Je sais … Justement …

L'arrivée subite du Capitaine Gates dans l'encadrement de la porte, interrompit brutalement leur joute verbale et sensuelle, les ramenant durement à la réalité.

- Lieutenant Beckett, la scientifique a trouvé des images de Victor sur le site Internet …, annonça Gates.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26**

_Salle vidéo, 12__ème__ District, 18h30._

Pendant que le Capitaine Gates s'entretenait avec les parents de Tad Buckley, ils étaient réunis tous les quatre autour de Tory Ellis et de l'écran sur lequel était diffusée la vidéo issue du site Internet, vidéo sur laquelle avait été identifié Victor Harper par les experts de la police scientifique.

Esposito et Ryan venaient de rentrer de leur investigation à Columbia, où ils avaient interrogé les quelques étudiants qui s'occupaient du journal de l'université, avec Victor, Aaron et Tad. Tous étaient au courant que les trois jeunes hommes envisageaient de préparer un article destiné à faire le buzz, mais en ignoraient le thème et le contenu. Sous le choc, ils avaient appris la mort de Victor par le bouche à oreille, et la rumeur qui enflait dans les couloirs de l'université. Ils s'étaient effondrés, en larmes, en apprenant que leur ami Aaron avait lui aussi été assassiné, mais aucun n'avait eu de nouvelles de Tad Buckley depuis la veille. Ils avaient tenté de le joindre par téléphone, de lui envoyer des messages via les réseaux sociaux, sans succès. Tous ignoraient où il pouvait être. L'enquête sur la disparition inquiétante de Tad avait été confiée aux services du commissariat du 6ème District, bien qu'en lien étroit avec le 12ème District, afin que les hommes du Capitaine Gates puissent se concentrer sur l'enquête concernant la mort de Victor Harper et Aaron Parker.

Beckett, Castle et les gars observaient maintenant cette vidéo, a priori filmée par un mari, pendant que sa femme prenait du bon temps avec Victor Harper. La vidéo durait un peu moins de cinq minutes, avec de la musique en guise de fond sonore. On y voyait essentiellement des gros plans de l'acte sexuel entre Victor, dont on apercevait par moment le visage masqué, et une femme, dont seul le corps était visible.

- On est certain que la vidéo a été prise lundi après-midi ? demanda Beckett, alors que tous regardaient les images qui défilaient en vitesse accélérée.

- Quasiment. La vidéo a été postée mardi matin, mais regardez-là, derrière Victor et la femme, répondit Tory en faisant un arrêt sur image.

- Ce sont les vêtements qui ont été retrouvés à l'hôtel _Belleclaire_, constata Ryan.

- Les vêtements que Victor portait lundi, précisa Castle.

- Ça a l'air d'être la chambre céleste …, ajouta Beckett en scrutant le décor qui apparaissait à l'écran.

- On sait qui a posté la vidéo ? demanda Esposito.

- Non. C'est un pseudonyme. Mais les experts de la scientifique devraient pouvoir remonter jusqu'à l'adresse IP, expliqua Tory, alors que les images défilaient de nouveau.

- Et on ne voit pas le visage de cette femme ? s'étonna Beckett.

- A première vue non …

Ils se concentrèrent sur les images, qui passaient en vitesse accélérée, dans l'espoir de pouvoir identifier, d'une façon ou d'une autre, cette femme dans les bras de Victor.

- Nos libertins restent dans le classique …, constata Esposito avec un petit sourire, en observant la position adoptée par le jeune homme masqué.

- La position du missionnaire est une valeur sûre, fit remarquer Castle, sur le ton d'un expert, sans même penser à ce qu'il pouvait sous-entendre de sa propre intimité.

Kate le dévisagea, stupéfaite, comme à chaque fois qu'il se laissait aller à des commentaires de ce genre. Mais il ne la remarqua même pas, concentré sur la conversation typiquement masculine qu'il tenait avec les gars. Quant à eux, ils ne semblèrent pas faire le lien entre ce que Rick venait de dire et ce qu'il dévoilait ainsi indirectement de leur vie privée, tellement absorbés par ce qu'ils regardaient.

- Ouais … mais ce sont des libertins quoi, ils pourraient faire des trucs un peu plus … acrobatiques …, répondit Esposito.

- Ça a l'air plutôt efficace en tout cas …, sourit Ryan.

- Heureusement que vous étiez censés vous montrer professionnels devant ces images, soupira Beckett.

- Là ! lança Esposito, sans même tenir compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Dans le miroir, au fond … Reviens en arrière, Tory, s'il te plaît.

Elle s'exécuta aussitôt, alors que chacun fixait l'écran.

- Je crois qu'il y a son reflet dans le miroir, constata Esposito. Elle a dû tourner la tête.

- Bien vu, mec, lança Ryan.

- Je vais grossir l'image, voir ce qu'on peut en tirer, répondit Tory.

- C'est très sombre …, fit remarquer Castle alors que le visage de la femme, masquée, apparaissait petit à petit en gros plan.

- Un masque à plumes …, on cherche un couple d'oiseaux, ajouta Beckett.

- Drôle d'oiseau …, des plumes marron …, nota Esposito.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme oiseau marron dans notre liste ? demanda Castle, en réfléchissant lui-même.

Ils scrutaient le visage de la femme, dissimulé sous ce masque décoré de petites plumes, qui rendait impossible son identification, tout en se remémorant les divers noms d'oiseaux qui apparaissaient sur les listes des couples présents lors des événements libertins de lundi et mardi.

- Je sais ce que c'est ! lança tout à coup Ryan avec enthousiasme, comme s'il avait eu une révélation. C'est Madame Kiwi !

- Madame Kiwi ? s'étonna Esposito, en le dévisageant d'un air sceptique. Tu sais que le kiwi c'est un fruit, mec ?

- Pour ta gouverne, c'est aussi un oiseau … marron, répondit Ryan, avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- C'est vrai, les Kiwis sont sur la liste des quarante-trois couples présents lundi et mardi, constata Beckett.

- Mais il me semble qu'ils n'ont pas été auditionnés …, ajouta Ryan. D'autres couples ont juste mentionné leur présence.

- Ok. Les gars, allez voir s'ils sont là. Il faut les interroger au plus vite.

- Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils soient coupables …, constata Castle.

- Oui, je ne vois pas notre tueur poster une vidéo avec la victime, répondit Beckett.

- Sauf si celui qui a posté la vidéo ne sait pas que son conjoint a empoisonné Victor, fit remarquer Esposito.

- Il faut tirer ça au clair rapidement, et dans tous les cas, savoir ce qu'ils peuvent avoir à nous dire, lança Beckett.

- Oui. On y va, répondit Ryan, avant de quitter la pièce, suivi d'Esposito.

_Une demi-heure plus tard, dans la salle de travail._

Dans le calme et le silence de la salle de travail, Kate s'était replongée dans ses recherches. Elle avait laissé Rick s'installer à son bureau pour approfondir son investigation sur ce Champagne qui l'intriguait, et cette histoire de naufrage, qui, il n'en démordait pas, avait très certainement un lien avec la mort de Victor et Aaron.

Elle referma le dossier de Nathan et Katie Collins, le posa sur la pile des dossiers déjà consultés, et ouvrit le suivant, celui de Sofia et Antonio Calderon. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle cherchait, mais lisait minutieusement les différents éléments qui avaient pu être collectés au cours des dernières heures. Elle voulait se concentrer sur ces dix membres, avec dans l'idée que seuls des membres proches de Dauriac auraient pu menacer Victor au point de l'agresser avec un couteau, et que si mystère il y avait au sein de cette confrérie, cela se jouait aussi, certainement, entre le grand maître et ses plus fidèles associés.

Elle parcourut rapidement la seule page d'informations qu'ils avaient pu rassembler concernant le couple Calderon, et s'enfonça dans sa chaise en soupirant. Elle ne voyait pas comment relier ce qu'elle apprenait sur les uns ou les autres à la mort de Victor. Son regard se porta sur les deux tableaux blancs, les listes de noms, et s'y perdit quelques secondes, alors qu'elle réfléchissait, tentant de connecter tout ce qu'ils savaient déjà. Il s'avérait que Monsieur et Madame Kiwi, de leurs vrais noms Sylvia et Abbott Martin, étaient bien présents au poste, patientant pour être auditionnés, sans se faire remarquer, ni se mettre en avant, certainement bien conscients qu'ils allaient se retrouver dans une position délicate. Ils avaient reconnu sans détour avoir eu des relations intimes avec Victor Harper lundi après-midi, et les gars étaient maintenant en train de mener leur interrogatoire depuis quelques minutes. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être auraient-ils vu quelque chose d'intéressant. Comme Castle l'avait fait remarquer, et étant donné leur attitude, ce couple n'avait certainement rien à voir avec la mort de Victor, mais la découverte de cette vidéo permettait de combler ce créneau horaire durant lequel tout s'était joué.

Elle regarda l'heure sur son téléphone, et le reposa en soupirant de nouveau. D'ici peu, elle pourrait quitter le poste. Elle n'avait plus envie de se creuser la tête, et ne pensait plus qu'à la soirée qui l'attendait. Elle était impatiente de se retrouver seule avec Rick, de découvrir ce qu'il avait prévu pour elle, pour eux. Elle se faisait l'impression d'être une véritable midinette, mais elle adorait ça. Ressentir cette impatience, cette excitation joyeuse, à l'idée d'être avec lui, simplement. Malgré le temps qui passait, et même s'ils étaient du matin au soir tous les deux ensemble au travail, elle savourait toujours avec le même plaisir, le même bonheur, chaque instant qu'elle partageait avec lui. Et plus encore depuis quelques mois, depuis qu'elle avait vécu l'enfer de voir tout son monde s'écrouler, de s'imaginer ne plus jamais le revoir, lui qui était l'amour de sa vie. Elle avait toujours su, de par ce qu'elle avait vécu lors de la mort de sa mère, et ce qu'elle vivait au quotidien dans son travail, combien la vie et le bonheur étaient fragiles. Mais la disparition de Rick le lui avait violemment rappelé. Depuis, pas un jour ne passait sans qu'elle ne savourât pleinement le bonheur de l'avoir près d'elle.

Elle allait refermer le dossier des Calderon, quand son regard fut attiré par le passage qui mentionnait que Sofia et Antonio Calderon possédaient de prestigieux vignobles en Argentine. Elle avait déjà lu cette information, mais se demanda si cela pouvait avoir un lien avec le Champagne _Tsarine_. Elle ne voyait pas vraiment le rapport. Si ce n'est le vin. Mais Castle était persuadé qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec ce Champagne. Et a priori, le Champagne avait aussi interpellé Victor puisqu'il avait pris note de certaines informations. Elle se demandait si, de nos jours, des gens pouvaient faire de la contrebande de Champagne comme Castle l'imaginait. Après tout, pourquoi pas. Dauriac avait répondu assez banalement à leurs questions, comme pour tout d'ailleurs. Peut-être cachait-il quelque chose. Elle était perdue dans ses réflexions, quand Castle passa la porte, tout sourire.

- Alors ? lui lança-t-elle. Qu'as-tu trouvé ?

- Des choses absolument passionnantes …, répondit-il en venant s'asseoir près d'elle.

Il avait cet air enthousiaste et fier de lui qu'il arborait lorsqu'il était persuadé d'avoir découvert des éléments d'une importance capitale pour la résolution de l'enquête.

- Figure-toi que le Champagne « _Tsarine_ » est un vin très prestigieux, et extrêmement cher dont la première cuvée date de 1774, expliqua-t-il comme s'il lui faisait une révélation de la plus haute importance. A l'époque on buvait ce Champagne jusque dans les palais de Saint-Pétersbourg, et dans toutes les cours européennes. C'était un symbole de luxe, et de luxure …

- Tous les vins sont plus ou moins symboles de luxure …, fit remarquer Kate avec un sourire.

- C'est vrai …, surtout quand c'est toi qui les bois …, sourit Castle, d'un air suggestif.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? fit-elle mine de s'indigner.

- Ça veut dire que j'aime quand le vin t'émoustille …, et que tu fais ces choses si sexy …, répondit-il, songeur. Tu te souviens quand tu as …

- Castle …, l'interrompit-elle gentiment, ne voulant pas le laisser divaguer au poste sur cette thématique « sexy ».

- Euh oui …, fit-il, comme s'il revenait à la réalité. Je disais donc que ce vin était un symbole de luxure, et plutôt même de libertinage. La maison Chanoine Frères a créé le Champagne « _Tsarine _» en hommage à Catherine II, une grande impératrice russe connue pour accumuler les amants …

- C'est passionnant, Castle … mais en quoi ça nous aide ? demanda-t-elle, s'efforçant, comme toujours, de rester concentrée sur les faits.

- Eh bien, la première cuvée de ce Champagne date de l'époque de cette confrérie, « _Omnia Voluptas_ », qui semble fasciner Dauriac. Et cette confrérie comptait des membres parmi toute la noblesse européenne …

- Donc tu penses qu'ils buvaient ce Champagne …

- Sûrement … C'est pour ça que Dauriac, qui est un puriste, fait boire ce même Champagne à ses membres. Et peut-être même que les bouteilles de vin transportées sur le _Princess Eugenia_ par les membres d' « _Omnia Voluptas_ » étaient du Champagne « _Tsarine_ ».

- Si c'est ça, le trésor disparu, depuis tout ce temps, a soit été bu par les pilleurs, soit s'est évaporé sous les mers … Et puis du vin de cette époque, ce n'est plus buvable de toute façon ? Pourquoi Dauriac voudrait-il récupérer ces bouteilles ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Parce que c'est un puriste simplement, un peu comme un collectionneur à qui il manquerait la pièce ultime pour parachever son œuvre.

- Peut-être, mais … quel lien tu fais entre tout ça et le fait que Victor ait relevé les numéros sur les bouteilles ?

- Pour l'instant … aucun …, répondit-il, en faisant une moue dépitée. Mais peut-être que Dauriac a volé ce Champagne quelque part en France et que Victor l'a découvert …

- Même s'il avait volé ces bouteilles, comment un jeune étudiant en économie de _Columbia_ aurait pu savoir ou même supposer que ce vin était volé ?

- Peut-être que …, commença-t-il en réfléchissant. Je n'en sais rien ….

- Ça aurait été impossible …, affirma Kate, d'un air catégorique. Mais par contre, peut-être que Dauriac faisait bien de la contrebande …

Il la dévisagea, se demandant si elle était sérieuse, tant sa théorie soi-disant loufoque faisant référence à Al-Capone, l'avait agacée il y avait quelques heures.

- Tu te moques de moi ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire, peu habitué à ce que sa muse parte dans ce genre de suppositions.

- Pas du tout, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Imagine que Dauriac fabrique ou fasse fabriquer du faux « _Tsarine_ » … Victor s'est peut-être aperçu de la supercherie en buvant quelques coupes de Champagne, et a noté les numéros des bouteilles et le degré alcoolémique pour vérifier.

- Tu es sérieuse ? s'étonna-t-il de nouveau, en la regardant avec un sourire surpris.

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu piques ma théorie ! s'exclama-t-il, faisant mine de s'offusquer.

- Je ne pique pas ta théorie, j'essaie de la rendre crédible, sourit-elle.

- Et depuis quand, toi la flic terre-à-terre et rationnelle, tu crois sans la moindre preuve à une théorie à la Castle ?

- Peut-être que depuis que je suis Madame Castle, tu n'as plus le monopole des théories à la Castle, mon cœur …, rigola-t-elle.

- Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle, mais maintenant que tu le dis !

Ils rirent tous les deux.

- Sérieusement, cette théorie est crédible, reprit Kate, en se reconcentrant, sauf qu'il y a quand même deux choses qui ne collent pas …

- Comment Victor aurait pu se rendre compte que ce n'était pas du Champagne authentique ? fit Castle, qui avait bien conscience des faiblesses de leurs suppositions.

- Oui, et … quel intérêt de faire du « faux » plutôt que d'acheter du « vrai » ? Faire des économies ?

- Ce Champagne coûte une petite fortune, fit remarquer Rick. Et la confrérie ne roule pas sur l'or non plus.

- Oui …, constata Beckett. Les montants versés par les membres sont élevés, mais d'après les dépenses de « _Plaisir masqué_ », tout l'argent part bien dans la logistique des soirées et la location des chambres au _Belleclaire Hôtel_.

- Alors il ferait distiller du faux Champagne « Tsarine » …, résuma Rick, en réfléchissant. Mais où ? Comment ?

- Les Calderon sont producteurs de vin …, alors peut-être qu'ils jouent un rôle là-dedans …

Ils se turent un instant, perdu tous deux dans leurs réflexions.

- Il y a un truc qui ne tient pas debout, constata Kate.

- Tu veux dire à part le fait qu'on n'ait aucune preuve que ce soit du faux Champagne ? répondit Rick avec un sourire.

- Monsieur Beckett s'attache aux preuves maintenant ? lui lança-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Monsieur Beckett …, sourit-il, il n'y a que moi qui trouve ça étrange ?

Elle rit, devant son air sceptique.

- Outre le fait qu'on n'ait aucune preuve, je ne crois pas que Dauriac ferait boire du faux « Tsarine » à ses membres.

- C'est vrai … Tout le monde nous a dit à quel point c'est un puriste concernant sa confrérie et ses traditions. Il tient aux règles et à l'authenticité.

- Alors ce n'est pas du faux Champagne …, constata Kate.

- A moins qu'ils fabriquent du faux Champagne, non pas pour économiser de l'argent mais pour en gagner … , suggéra Rick.

- Il servirait du vrai Champagne à ses membres, mais revendrait du faux Champagne en parallèle ? s'étonna Kate, cherchant à suivre le fil de sa pensée.

- Oui, pour se faire de l'argent.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire, il vit confortablement. Son entreprise est florissante. Pourquoi prendre un tel risque pour quelques milliers de dollars ?

- Je ne sais pas … peut-être qu'il avait besoin de cette nouvelle rentrée d'argent pour un projet spécial, expliqua Rick.

- Et à qui vendrait-il ce « faux » Champagne ? Et comment surtout ? Il n'y a pas des dizaines de revendeurs pour ce type de Champagne … ça ne s'écoule pas comme ça si facilement.

- Les transactions se font peut-être de la main à la main comme au temps d'Al Capone …

- Al Capone …, soupira Kate avec un sourire. Il est temps de redevenir le lieutenant Beckett … et d'attendre les résultats des analyses pour élaborer une théorie sérieuse.

Il la regarda avec un sourire amusé.

- Il est temps d'arrêter de réfléchir pour ce soir surtout, répondit-il. Je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer, j'ai une soirée romantique à préparer … Tu en as encore pour longtemps toi ?

- Non, je vais attendre de savoir ce qu'il en est avec les Kiwis, je fais le point avec Gates, et je rentre me préparer.

- Pense à prendre quelques affaires pour la nuit …. On ne dormira pas au loft ce soir.

- Et où passe-t-on la nuit ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité, tout en sachant qu'il ne dévoilerait pas sa surprise dès maintenant.

- Tu le sauras bientôt …, sourit-il, mais avant ça, « _Action _» ou « _Vérité_ » Madame Castle ?

- Ai-je vraiment le choix ? sourit-elle.

- Action alors ! lança-t-il avec enthousiasme. C'est très simple … On va jouer à « Castle a dit ».

- « Castle a dit » ? fit-elle, en le dévisageant d'un air sceptique.

- Oui, dans quinze minutes, je dois être parti pour préparer ma surprise. Donc, tu as quinze minutes pour suivre mes ordres …

Elle sourit, ne s'étonnant pas que Castle puisse avoir eu l'idée de ce type de défi.

- Je savais bien que me soumettre à tes ordres faisait partie de tes fantasmes, constata-t-elle en riant.

- En effet …, sourit-il.

- Tu sais que tes ordres ne doivent pas être de nature … sexuelle …, lui rappela-t-elle.

- C'est bien dommage, oui, répondit-il avec une petite grimace, j'avais des idées très intéressantes … et qui t'auraient fait très, très plaisir, j'en suis sûr …

- On n'a que quinze minutes de toute façon, fit remarquer Kate, très sérieusement, comme si c'était la seule chose qui les empêchait de se livrer à un jeu plus sexy encore.

Rick la regarda, d'un air interloqué, se demandant si elle sous-entendait bien ce que lui comprenait de ses quelques mots.

-Si on avait eu plus de temps alors …, fit-il, quêtant sa réaction.

- Qui sait …, répondit-elle malicieusement, avec un grand sourire.

- Ça t'amuse de jouer avec mes fantasmes ? lui lança-t-il en souriant.

- Oui, beaucoup. Allez, dis-moi … que dois-je faire ?

- Si tu es bien obéissante, tu marqueras trente points à chaque fois … Ok ?

Elle le regardait comme si elle avait l'air d'hésiter. Elle redoutait un peu ce que Rick allait lui demander de faire. Il était capable de tout, ravi de la pousser à dépasser ses limites, ici, au poste. Lui donner ce pouvoir risquait de la mettre mal-à-l'aise, et en même temps, c'était excitant, très excitant. Et il y avait beaucoup de points à la clé. Elle aurait sa vengeance une fois qu'elle aurait gagné leur défi sexy.

- Ok, répondit-elle. Pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à « Beckett a dit » plus tôt …

- Parce que tu as beau être une Castle désormais, ma chérie, tu n'égales pas encore le maître que je suis ! lança-t-il fièrement.

- Allez, je suis prête à obéir à tous tes ordres …, fit-elle, d'un air suggestif.

- Waouh ! J'en rêvais ! Alors …, pour commencer, Castle a dit « embrasser passionnément ton mari dans la salle de repos ».

- Passionnément …, je vois …, sourit-elle en se levant. Viens.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27**

_Salle de repos, 12__ème__ District, aux alentours de 19h._

Stoppés dans leur élan, Kate et Rick s'étaient arrêtés dans le couloir, à quelques mètres de la salle de repos, en apercevant, de loin, trois officiers assis autour de la table en train de discuter joyeusement tout en buvant un café.

- On va peut-être attendre qu'ils quittent la pièce, constata Kate.

- Ils ne sont pas gênants pour notre défi, sourit Rick.

- Je travaille ici, Castle … Je veux bien jouer, mais là …. Je ne vais pas t'embrasser … passionnément en plus, devant eux.

- Je ne crois pas que ça puisse les choquer de voir le lieutenant Beckett embrasser son mari … au poste …

- J'ai quand même une réputation à préserver … Tu ne peux pas choisir un autre endroit ? suggéra-t-elle.

- Les règles sont les règles, ma chérie, affirma-t-il, tout sourire. « Castle a dit dans la salle de repos ».

Elle soupira, tout en scrutant la pièce, dans l'espoir que les officiers décident d'aller finir leur café ailleurs. Rick avait le chic pour la pousser dans ses retranchements. L'embrasser passionnément au poste était déjà, en soi, un défi compliqué. Mais le destin semblait se jouer d'elle en ajoutant une difficulté supplémentaire avec la présence de ces témoins gênants. Certes, ils ne s'offusqueraient pas, loin de là, de la voir embrasser son mari, mais de par son longue expérience de flic, elle savait très bien ce que ses collègues masculins pourraient être amenés à se raconter entre eux, s'ils assistaient, en plein commissariat, à un baiser passionné du lieutenant Beckett et son partenaire de mari.

- C'est bizarre de parler de moi à la troisième personne …, lâcha Castle, d'un air tout content. Je me sens tout-puissant.

- Tu m'étonnes … tu dois être aux anges …, souffla-t-elle, tout en hésitant sur la stratégie à adopter.

- Ah, voilà l'officier Brooks qui les rejoint …, commenta Rick, amusé par la situation.

- Il ne manquerait plus que Gates vienne se servir un café …, soupira Kate.

- N'oublie pas que tu n'as que quinze minutes pour accomplir le maximum d'ordres …, à moins que tu n'aies envie de déclarer forfait … et de me laisser gagner ? lui lança-t-il en la dévisageant avec un grand sourire.

- Tu rêves, sourit-elle. Mais, un baiser « passionné », je te ferais remarquer que c'est quand même un peu sexuel …, et on a dit …

- Un baiser, ce n'est qu'un baiser, lui fit-il d'un air taquin. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ça te donne des idées coquines !

- Si justement, c'est de ta faute ! répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- De toute façon, on ne discute pas les ordres, Lieutenant Beckett, lui lança-t-il avec tout le sérieux du monde.

Elle le regarda, un brin exaspérée par la façon dont il profitait du jeu pour gentiment la manipuler, et en même temps amusée, comme souvent, par les grands airs qu'il prenait à jouer les donneurs d'ordres.

- Profites-en, Castle, parce que quand tu seras à ma merci …, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Pour que je sois à ta merci, il faudrait déjà que tu gagnes … et sans ces trente points, ce sera très, très dur … Allez, ne fais pas ta timide, ce n'est qu'un baiser ! Dans l'ascenseur ce matin, tu étais bien plus téméraire … pour mon plus grand bonheur d'ailleurs.

- Ok. On y va …, lui fit-elle en s'avançant vers la salle de repos.

Elle ne pouvait pas se passer de ces trente points, et laisser Rick gagner. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il serait capable de lui faire faire s'il remportait leur défi sexy. Et puis finalement, elle se fichait bien de ce que pourraient raconter les officiers. La salle de repos, comme son nom l'indiquait, avait pour fonction de permettre de se détendre. Elle allait donc se détendre.

En entrant dans la pièce, ils saluèrent les officiers, avant d'aller se poster devant la machine à café, et de saisir de leurs tasses, tout en leur tournant le dos, histoire d'avoir l'air d'être occupés.

- Comment fait-on ? chuchota Kate, alors que ses collègues avaient aussitôt repris leur conversation animée, sans se soucier le moins du monde de leur présence à tous deux.

- Tu veux que je te rappelle comment m'embrasser ? répondit Rick, à voix basse, avec un sourire taquin.

- Non ! Mais …

Elle se tourna vers lui, et déposa furtivement un baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de commencer aussitôt à faire couler du café.

- Castle a dit « passionnément » …, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, alors que le bruit de la machine couvrait leur discussion. Ce baiser-là ne vaut pas trente points …

- C'était passionné …, répondit-elle avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

- Je veux un vrai baiser …, souffla-t-il à son oreille. Un de ceux qui m'émoustillent …

- Castle …, je ne peux pas t'embrasser comme ça ici …

- Alors pas de points …

- Tu es terrible …, soupira-t-elle en le dévisageant. On va avoir l'air d'…

- D'un mari et sa femme amoureux …, chuchota-t-il tendrement, la regardant avec son sourire charmeur, qui ne pouvait que la faire craquer.

Elle jeta brièvement un œil vers les officiers, constatant qu'ils discutaient toujours bruyamment, commentant des résultats de basketball sans se soucier de rien d'autre. Puis, elle se tourna vers Rick, et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement, happant ses lèvres doucement, presque timidement, jouant à caresser sa bouche. Tout content, Rick glissa sa main sur sa joue, lui rendant son baiser avec douceur. Au même moment, ils entendirent le bruit des chaises qu'on tirait, et comprirent que les officiers quittaient la pièce. Rick sentit aussitôt sa muse se détendre, à la façon dont son baiser se fit plus gourmand, et dont elle joua à venir effleurer ses lèvres de la pointe de sa langue. Ils se laissèrent tous deux grisés par le plaisir, le temps de quelques secondes, avant que Kate ne mette fin à ce baiser en s'écartant légèrement de son homme.

- C'était assez passionné pour toi ? demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- C'était … délicieux, sourit-il.

- Ça les a fait fuir … J'imagine que ça doit déjà jaser …

- Oui …, la rumeur doit courir que le Lieutenant Beckett a été aperçue dans une posture torride en plein commissariat, rigola Rick.

- Une posture torride …, n'exagère pas non plus ! Mais il est temps que ce défi sexy s'arrête … tu me fais vraiment faire n'importe quoi …

- J'adore quand tu perds la raison …, répondit-il, songeur.

- Oui, eh bien ne t'habitue pas trop …, sourit-elle.

- En tout cas, tu vois quand tu veux …, tu peux être très obéissante, sourit Rick.

- Tu vas voir qui aura intérêt à être très obéissant quand j'aurais gagné ce défi sexy …, répondit-elle avec le même sourire.

- Tu sais que l'obéissance n'a jamais été mon fort … mais tu pourras me punir et me donner quelques fessées …, répondit-il avec son petit sourire suggestif.

- Je n'y manquerai pas …, sourit-elle. Mes trente points sont validés ?

- Oui …, je note, répondit-il en sortant son petit carnet pour y inscrire les points. 440 pour toi … 310 pour moi. La suite devrait te plaire …

- Je crains le pire …

- Viens, suis-moi …, lui fit-il en rangeant son carnet.

Ils traversèrent le poste, passèrent près du bureau de Gates pour constater que, porte close, elle était toujours en pleine discussion avec les parents de Tad Buckley, essayant certainement de les rassurer quant à la suite de l'enquête, et de leur expliquer qu'ils avaient de bonnes chances de croire que Tad était toujours en vie quelque part, car s'il avait subi le même sort que ses amis, son corps aurait été retrouvé. Kate suivit Rick, se demandant quel nouvel ordre farfelu allait lui donner son cher mari, et l'arrêta alors qu'il s'apprêtait à pousser la porte de la petite pièce jouxtant la salle d'interrogatoire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ici ? lui demanda-t-elle, dubitative.

- Ne t'inquiète pas …, la rassura-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Castle …, les gars sont en plein interrogatoire …, fit-elle remarquer.

- Oui, justement. Viens …, sourit-il en entrant dans la pièce, plongée dans la pénombre.

Elle le suivit, bon gré mal gré, en refermant la porte dans son dos. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait choisi ce défi. Elle savait bien que Rick ne manquerait pas l'occasion d'en exploiter la moindre faille, et elle se devait bien de reconnaître, au fond d'elle, que ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle se montrait toujours si professionnelle au poste en temps normal. Mais se cacher des regards, se faufiler dans les couloirs, échanger des caresses et des baisers furtifs, était terriblement excitant. Même si elle jouait l'effarouchée, et gardait la maîtrise de ses sens et une once de raison sur son lieu de travail, l'enquête lui semblait désormais bien loin, et elle se laissait porter par ce petit jeu, comme une sorte de prélude à la soirée qu'elle attendait impatiemment. Rick avait ce pouvoir sur elle, celui de l'attirer dans leur bulle de plaisir, par quelques mots, un baiser, quelques gestes, peu importe l'endroit ou le moment de la journée. Et elle se devait de constater, que plus le temps passait, plus elle succombait facilement, et faisait fi de sa raison.

- Ici … c'est parfait, constata Rick. On peut faire tout ce qu'on veut … c'est endroit est à nous.

- Tout ce qu'on veut ? s'étonna Kate, le regardant d'un air incrédule.

- Enfin presque, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire. C'est eux les Kiwis ?

- Oui, répondit Kate alors que tous deux regardaient par la vitre sans tain le couple installé face à Esposito et Ryan dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

- Comment peut-on choisir d'être un kiwi ? fit-il, perplexe.

- Castle … oublie les kiwis, le temps passe, j'attends les ordres …

- Oh, Madame s'impatiente …, sourit-il, tout content qu'elle se prenne au jeu.

- J'ai des points à marquer ! s'exclama-t-elle, comme si c'était là sa seule motivation.

- Ok. Alors, Castle a dit « Embrasse trois parties de mon corps ».

Elle le regarda avec un petit sourire, constatant qu'il ne manquait pas d'idées sensuelles à même d'attiser leur désir à tous les deux.

- Dis-moi … tu as réfléchi longtemps pour trouver les défis auxquels me soumettre ?

- Pas vraiment non …, sourit-il. Disons que je profite de l'occasion pour faire en sorte que quelques-unes de mes envies les plus folles se réalisent.

- Je vois ça … c'est très futé …, sourit-elle, en s'approchant doucement de lui. Mais pourquoi ici ?

- Hum … il fait sombre …, les gars sont juste à côté, mais ils ne peuvent pas nous voir …, c'est excitant.

- Avec toi tout est excitant au poste …

- Ce n'est pas faux …, sourit-il. Et ici, ça ne craint rien, je sais que tu vas te laisser aller …

- Tout est prémédité dans les moindres détails alors, fit-elle d'une voix suave, en posant ses mains à plat sur son torse

- J'avoue, je plaide coupable mon Lieutenant …, sourit-il, en l'enlaçant par la taille.

Elle avança son visage tout près du sien.

- Ta bouche pour commencer …, chuchota-t-elle avant d'y déposer un baiser, tendre et léger.

- Un …, sourit-il, alors qu'elle inclinait légèrement la tête pour venir embrasser son cou.

Elle en profita pour jouer à faire glisser ses lèvres, et le bout de sa langue, sur sa peau douce, descendant lentement de sa joue jusqu'au creux de son cou, sous le col de sa chemise. Instinctivement, il avait fermé les yeux un instant, savourant cette exquise sensation à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, tout en glissant sa main dans la nuque de sa muse, emmêlant ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux, pour accompagner la caresse de sa bouche contre son cou. Elle savourait elle-aussi cet instant, son désir refoulé toute la journée se nourrissant de celui qu'elle faisait naître chez Rick, et qu'elle pouvait ressentir dans le moindre de ses gestes : sa main sur sa hanche qui la pressait contre lui, ses doigts caressant ses cheveux, le souffle léger de sa respiration, comme suspendu à la sensualité qu'elle allait intimer à la suite des événements.

Elle remonta doucement jusque sa joue, qu'elle embrassa avant de venir effleurer ses lèvres.

- Deux …, souffla-t-elle contre sa bouche, en le regardant, avec son petit air mutin.

- Plus qu'un …, fit-il, contemplant son visage radieux, ses yeux coquins avec lequel elle le regardait, et ses lèvres qu'il mourrait d'envie d'embrasser passionnément.

Il avait déjà eu envie d'elle plusieurs fois aujourd'hui, et, elle était si sensuelle et mutine, volontairement aguicheuse, qu'il sentait de nouveau le désir s'emballer au fond de son ventre. Il adorait quand elle cherchait à titiller ses sens ainsi. Encore plus ici, au poste.

- Où veux-tu que je t'embrasse ? demanda-t-elle, de sa voix chaude et douce, caressant sa lèvre inférieure, avant de la presser tendrement entre les siennes.

Il laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir, ce qui la fit sourire.

- Tu ne peux pas m'embrasser là où je voudrais que tu m'embrasses …, murmura-t-il, jouant à son tour à effleurer ses lèvres.

- Ce soir, mon cœur …, répondit-elle en souriant, déboutonnant légèrement sa chemise, qu'elle entrouvrit, sous le regard empreint de désir de son mari.

Elle vint poser sa bouche sur sa poitrine, l'embrassa tendrement, joignant sa langue à la douceur de ses lèvres, pour y déposer une myriade de petits baisers chauds et humides.

- Kate …, soupira-t-il de plaisir, mêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

- Tu as voulu jouer …, chuchota-t-elle, en se redressant, sa bouche frôlant la sienne. Tu sais que j'adore jouer avec toi …

- Hum … Tu vas voir comment on va jouer ce soir …, répondit-il, la voix grisée par le désir, ses yeux plongés dans les siens.

Il la contemplait avec cette intensité, ce désir qui lui donnait envie de se jeter furieusement sur lui. Mais il fallait que son once de raison reprenne le dessus, parce qu'à jouer à l'exciter pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, elle sentait elle-aussi son désir s'enflammer. Elle avait complètement oublié que derrière la vitre sans tain les gars étaient en train de mener l'interrogatoire du couple Kiwi.

- Je crois que j'ai bien mérité mes trente points …, fit-elle doucement, enlaçant son homme de ses bras, pour venir caresser sa nuque, alors qu'il la serrait contre lui.

- Oui …, mais le temps est écoulé maintenant, sourit-il. Je vais devoir aller préparer notre surprise.

- Ok …, murmura-t-elle, déposant sur ses lèvres un petit baiser.

Mais Rick happa ses lèvres et l'embrassa furieusement, emporté par le désir qui grondait en lui. Et incapable de résister à sa bouche dévorant la sienne, le plaisir des sens l'emportant sur sa raison, elle lui rendit son baiser avec deux fois plus d'ardeur. Elle laissa vagabonder ses mains dans ses cheveux, tout en l'embrassant langoureusement, alors que les mains de Rick glissaient dans son dos fiévreusement la serrant toujours un peu plus contre lui. Ils se laissaient porter par l'intensité de leur baiser au point quelques secondes d'oublier où ils se trouvaient, quand ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir brusquement, ce qui les fit sursauter et desserrer leur étreinte instantanément, pour découvrir Ryan sur le pas de la porte, qui les dévisageait, l'air interdit.

- Qu'est-ce que …oh …, désolé …, leur lança Ryan, un brin gêné.

- On regardait l'interrogatoire, Ryan, répondit Beckett, reprenant aussitôt tous ses esprits et toute sa conscience professionnelle.

- Oui, voilà l'interrogatoire, confirma Castle. De Monsieur et Madame Kiwi …

Ryan ne put s'empêcher de sourire en observant l'air innocent qu'ils arboraient, comme deux adolescents pris en flagrant délit, alors qu'ils avaient pleinement conscience qu'il venait de les surprendre en train de s'embrasser fougueusement.

- Je vois …, l'interrogatoire, bien-sûr, commenta Ryan, riant intérieurement, en s'avançant pour récupérer son téléphone oublié sur la table.

Ils le regardèrent sans rien dire, préférant ne pas en rajouter. Beckett savait pertinemment que Ryan allait raconter la scène à Esposito, qui allait la raconter à Lanie, et qu'elle n'avait pas fini d'entendre parler de ce baiser torride derrière la vitre sans tain. Elle venait de redescendre subitement de son petit nuage de plaisir, réalisant que n'importe qui d'autre aurait pu les surprendre, et par n'importe qui d'autre, elle pensait surtout au Capitaine Gates, qui serait tombée des nues si elle avait assisté à pareille scène. Elle était partagée entre le plaisir qu'elle avait pris à se laisser aller ainsi au poste dans les bras de son homme, et la crainte, a posteriori, des conséquences qu'il y aurait pu avoir si Gates les avait surpris. Elle jeta furtivement un œil vers Rick, qui comme elle le supposait, avait l'air très fier de lui, toujours ravi d'afficher aux yeux des autres, et des gars en particulier, non seulement sa virilité, mais aussi le pouvoir qu'il avait de la faire succomber au moindre de ses caprices.

- Je vais vous laisser … regarder …. l'interrogatoire, reprit Ryan, sur un ton taquin, en retournant vers la porte.

Il les dévisagea avec un petit sourire, qui voulait tout dire.

- Vous avez appris quelque chose d'intéressant ? demanda Beckett, ignorant son sourire, et tentant de ramener la conversation à l'enquête.

- A priori, les Kiwis sont innocents, répondit Ryan. Ils n'ont passé qu'une vingtaine de minutes avec Victor, et c'était avant 14h.

- Donc une demi-heure avant le moment où Victor a ingéré le poison, résuma Castle.

- Oui. Ils ont rejoint ensuite toute une tripotée de volatiles : les Colibris, les Pinsons, et les Fauvettes dans le grand salon …. pour …, expliqua Ryan.

- Pour ? insista Rick, attendant des précisions.

- Vous savez … faire des trucs … à plusieurs …

- Eh bien … ça a dû chauffer dans la cage aux oiseaux …, constata Rick, avec un petit sourire amusé.

- Tous les couples ont confirmé ? demanda Beckett, s'efforçant de rester concentrée sur l'enquête, même si son esprit était déjà ailleurs.

- Oui. Ça rejoint les informations qu'on avait déjà.

- Ok. Donc il nous reste à trouver avec qui Victor était entre 14h et 15h, répondit Beckett.

- Ils n'ont rien vu en quittant la chambre céleste ? demanda Castle.

- Si …. Ils ont aperçu un couple, dans un recoin à quelques mètres de la porte … en train de se disputer apparemment. Ils ignorent qui était ce couple, ils n'ont pas fait plus attention que ça. Mais ils ont perçu quelques bribes de mots, et a priori ils se disputaient à propos de Monsieur Paon et de ce qu'il allait faire à Madame dans les minutes qui allaient suivre.

- L'un des deux est notre empoisonneur …, constata Rick, ou les deux.

- Ils ne sont pas capables de les identifier ?

- On essaie d'approfondir le sujet, et de leur faire retranscrire tout ce qu'ils ont entendu, répondit Ryan. Mais ils n'ont pas vu leurs visages, non.

- Ok. Vous en avez encore pour longtemps ?

- Un petit quart d'heures …. Ça vous laisse le temps de … savourer … la suite de l'interrogatoire, répondit-il, le sourire rivé aux lèvres.

Le regard sévère de Beckett qui le dévisageait fit disparaître d'un seul coup cet air taquin qu'il arborait, alors que Castle, lui, souriait fièrement, pas gêné le moins du monde, bien au contraire.

Ryan ouvrit la porte, et commença à s'engager dans le couloir, mais avant de sortir vraiment, prenant soin de se tapir derrière la porte pour ne pas croiser le regard de Beckett, il ne put s'empêcher de taquiner Castle.

- J'espère que tu gagnes, mec, au moins, lui lança-t-il, se retenant de rire.

- Pas encore … mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, répondit Rick, tout naturellement. Beckett est redoutable quand il s'agit de ...

Le petit coup de coude de Kate dans ses côtes le fit taire aussitôt, et Ryan en profita pour disparaître en refermant la porte.

- Castle ! s'offusqua-t-elle. Tu es obligé de lui répondre …

- Eh bien, il … Non, rien, fit-il, estimant qu'il valait mieux éviter d'en rajouter.

- Tu imagines si ça avait été Gates …, lui fit-elle remarquer.

- Oui … Trop cool ! rigola-t-il. Elle aurait halluciné !

- Ce n'est pas drôle …

- Kate, ce n'était pas elle, la rassura-t-il. Et même si ça avait été Gates, on n'était pas non plus en train de s'envoyer en l'air …

- Heureusement …

- La tête de Ryan …, constata Rick, repensant à l'air stupéfait qu'il avait arboré sur le pas de la porte.

- Oui, d'ici quinze minutes, tout le poste est au courant. Entre ça, et la salle de pause, ma réputation est faite …, soupira-t-elle.

- Et quelle réputation ! Le lieutenant Beckett : une femme amoureuse …, et comblée par son formidable mari, qui l'embrasse fougueusement dans tous les recoins du poste !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusée par le don qu'il avait de dédramatiser la moindre des situations.

- C'était … chaud … très chaud …, reprit Rick, songeur.

- Oui … très chaud, répéta-t-elle, avec un petit sourire, finalement heureuse de s'être laissée aller. Mais plus jamais, c'est clair ?

Il sourit, sachant pertinemment que la raison de Kate l'emportait de moins en moins souvent sur le plaisir des sens.

- Ne souris pas …, lui fit-elle gentiment. Je sais ce que tu penses, mais je ne me laisserais pas avoir de nouveau.

- Non, bien-sûr plus jamais …, répondit-il, souriant d'un air taquin, persuadé qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à la faire craquer une nouvelle fois.

- Allez, sortons d'ici.

- Oui, je crois que je ferais mieux de m'éclipser avant que tu ne m'entraînes sous la douche dans les vestiaires pour me faire l'amour sauvagement, ajouta-t-il, lui emboîtant le pas, alors qu'elle quittait la porte.

- Tu as raison …

- Pour ? La douche ? Ou le fait que je doive m'éclipser ?

- Les deux, répondit-elle avec un sourire, alors qu'ils avançaient vers l'ascenseur.

Il s'arrêta de marcher pour la dévisager d'un air mi- stupéfait mi- réjoui par sa réponse, on ne peut plus claire.

- Allez, file, je te rejoins très vite, reprit-elle, ne lui laissant pas le temps de rebondir sur le sujet.

- Ok. Je t'appelle pour te dire où me retrouver. N'oublie pas de te couvrir …. mais, pas trop non plus, répondit-il tout sourire.

- D'accord …, mais laisse-moi le temps de rentrer au loft, prendre une douche, me faire belle …

- Vers vingt-et-une heure trente ? ça ira ?

- Oui, ce sera parfait.

- Ok. A tout à l'heure …, souffla-t-il, en déposant un baiser sur sa joue, avant de filer vers l'ascenseur.

Souriante et comblée, elle le regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir, avant de rejoindre le bureau du Capitaine Gates pour faire le point sur l'enquête.


	28. Chapter 28

Merci pour vos commentaires super sympas :)

**Chapitre 28**

_Loft, aux environs de 20h30._

Perdue dans ses pensées, Kate savourait la sensation délassante de l'eau chaude qui ruisselait sur son visage et son corps. L'esprit encore un peu préoccupé par l'enquête, elle se laissait néanmoins doucement griser par l'excitation et l'impatience de retrouver Rick tout à l'heure, pour une soirée amoureuse dont elle ignorait tout.

Avant de quitter le poste ce soir, elle avait retrouvé le Capitaine Gates et les gars afin de faire le point sur l'enquête. Elle commençait à craindre qu'ils ne parviennent à trouver le meurtrier avant le lendemain soir, et que cela ne mette en péril leur St Valentin. Le commissariat du 6ème District était toujours mobilisé pour tenter de retrouver Tad Buckley qui n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis tôt ce matin. Ses parents l'avaient décrit comme un jeune homme plutôt solitaire et indépendant, passionné de journalisme, et avaient été stupéfaits d'apprendre qu'il ait pu être employé par une confrérie libertine, ce qui semblait en contradiction totale avec sa personnalité. Ils avaient l'habitude de rester sans nouvelle de leur fils pendant plusieurs jours, parfois plusieurs semaines même, tant il aimait sa solitude. S'il n'y avait pas eu ces deux meurtres, ils ne se seraient pas inquiétés le moins du monde de ne pas parvenir à le joindre aujourd'hui, car il était fréquent que Tad coupât son téléphone pour s'isoler, et passer des heures à écrire des bribes d'articles et de projets divers. Mais Tad n'était pas chez lui, et demeurait introuvable dans les endroits qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter. A _Chinatown_, les officiers avaient suspendu pour la nuit la quête de l'officine ou de la boutique qui avait pu vendre de l'Aconit Napel dernièrement. Pour l'instant, cette investigation sur le terrain n'avait pas porté ses fruits. Les Kiwis avaient fourni des éléments intéressants sur ce couple qu'ils avaient entendu se disputer à quelques mètres de la chambre céleste qu'eux-mêmes étaient en train de quitter. D'après les quelques mots qu'ils avaient pu percevoir en passant à proximité d'eux dans le couloir, ils en avaient déduit que le mari avait l'air de mettre en garde sa femme quant aux regards qu'elle adresserait à Monsieur Paon, à savoir Victor Harper. Dans la pénombre, et ne s'étant pas attardés pour jouer les indiscrets, ils étaient incapables d'identifier ce couple. L'épouse avait semblé rassurer son mari, et les Kiwis se souvenaient qu'elle l'avait appelé par le petit surnom de « _poussin_ », parce que cela les avait amusés. Les gars avaient aussitôt passé en revue la liste de tous les couples en quête d'un couple de « Poussins », sans succès. Ils en avaient déduit qu'il ne s'agissait peut-être là que d'un surnom affectueux qui n'avait rien à voir avec « _Plaisir masqué_ ». Dès le lendemain matin, ils réinterrogeraient encore les membres de la confrérie, afin d'essayer de savoir quelle femme pouvait appeler son mari « _poussin_ ». Ils avaient l'impression de progresser lentement certes, mais petit à petit, des éléments, pour l'instant a priori anodins, faisaient leur apparition. Le témoignage des Kiwis jouait en tout cas en la faveur de la théorie du mari jaloux. Mais Kate se demandait, si, comme Rick l'avait suggéré plus tôt dans la journée, le tueur ne pourrait pas avoir un double mobile : la jalousie, cumulée à la nécessité d'éliminer Victor et Aaron qui auraient découvert quelque chose d'important. Le déroulé de la soirée et de la nuit au cours de laquelle Aaron avait été empoisonné n'était pas encore complètement établi, mais d'ores-et-déjà, il s'avérait, bien évidemment, qu'aucun couple n'avait mentionné avoir passé du bon temps avec Aaron vers 1h30 du matin, l'heure où il avait ingéré le poison. Personne n'avait rien vu, ni ne savait quoi que ce soit. Les experts scientifiques poursuivaient donc leur travail de recherche sur les vidéos du site Internet.

Kate restait persuadée que tout s'était joué dans l'entourage proche de Dauriac. Tous les membres fondateurs avaient maintenant des avocats pour les défendre, et ne pourraient être réinterrogés que le lendemain matin. Mais identifier un couple à partir d'un petit surnom affectueux n'était pas gagné d'avance, ni même prouver la jalousie d'un mari qui, certainement, s'obstinerait à nier. D'autant plus que jusqu'à maintenant, ils ne disposaient d'aucune preuve scientifique reliant la victime, ou l'arme du crime, à un tueur potentiel. Encore une fois, Castle avait raison. Il fallait d'abord trouver quel mystère dissimulait la confrérie pour découvrir le mobile le plus facile à prouver. Ils pourraient ensuite confronter chacun des membres fondateurs à ce qu'ils auraient découvert, et tenter de percer à jour le ou les menteurs. C'est pourquoi, elle avait imprimé avant de partir les quelques pages de la thèse de Dauriac déjà traduites au cours de la journée par l'experte commissionnée par le bureau du procureur. Elle avait rapidement parcouru les documents sans que rien n'attirât son attention, mais Rick serait ravi d'y jeter un œil dès le lendemain matin. Le Capitaine Gates s'était aussi occupée de contacter la police française pour tenter de faire vérifier l'origine de ces caisses de Champagne « _Tsarine_ » auprès de la famille de François Dauriac. Pour l'instant, ils ne disposaient d'aucun résultat de ce côté-là.

Si l'enquête semblait donc piétiner, Kate avait bon espoir que demain matin, différents éléments se connectent entre eux, et que, conjugués aux résultats du laboratoire suite à la perquisition dans les box de « _Plaisir masqué_ », ils permettent d'aboutir à une piste concrète. Mais en attendant, sous la douche, ses dernières interrogations sur l'enquête s'effacèrent pour laisser place à cette douce euphorie qu'elle aimait ressentir quand elle s'apprêtait à retrouver Rick pour une soirée romantique. Elle finit de se rincer, et attrapa une serviette pour se sécher. Elle s'y enroula, avant de quitter la salle de bain pour rejoindre la chambre, et ouvrit la penderie en quête de la robe idéale. Rick la trouvait toujours magnifique, mais elle adorait voir dans ses yeux cette petite étincelle d'émerveillement quand il la découvrait jolie et sexy. Et ce soir, c'était spécial. Elle ignorait toujours où Rick allait l'emmener, et ce qu'il avait prévu. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés pour un rendez-vous aussi mystérieux. L'excitation qu'elle ressentait ce soir lui rappelait le début de leur relation et leurs premiers rendez-vous secrets, quand ils se retrouvaient chez elle, après une journée de travail passée ensemble à dissimuler leur amour et leur désir, ou dans des petits restaurants au cadre intimiste, à l'abri des regards. Elle se réjouissait de ressentir encore et toujours cette même impatience, cette même excitation, après toutes ces années passées auprès de lui, et de sentir le rythme de son cœur s'emballer quand elle imaginait ce regard amoureux qu'il poserait sur elle, et la sensation de ses bras l'enlaçant, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle allait vivre ces moments-là.

Elle réfléchit quelques minutes encore devant la penderie, avant de se décider et d'opter pour la robe, qui, elle en était sûre, le ferait complètement craquer.

_Quelques minutes plus tard …_

Elle quittait le bureau pour rejoindre le salon, ses chaussures à talons à la main, quand elle aperçut Martha dans l'entrée, occupée à se débarrasser de son manteau et de ses gants.

- Bonsoir, Martha, lui fit-elle joyeusement.

- Oh ! Katherine ! Bonsoir !, lança Martha, contemplant sa belle-fille avec un sourire émerveillé. Mais regardez-moi ça ! Tu es magnifique …

- Merci, c'est gentil …, sourit Kate, alors que Martha s'avançait pour venir l'étreindre chaleureusement.

- Ce n'est pas gentil, chérie ..., enfin si … Mais tu es absolument … divine, s'extasia Martha, qui ne tarissait jamais d'éloge sur la beauté de sa belle-fille. J'en connais un qui va en avoir le souffle coupé …

- J'espère bien, sourit Kate.

- Mais vous sortez ce soir ? Ce n'est pas demain la St Valentin ? s'étonna Martha, surprise de la voir toute apprêtée un soir de semaine.

- Si, c'est bien demain … mais vous savez, c'est tous les jours un peu la St Valentin, sourit Kate en s'installant dans le canapé pour enfiler ses chaussures.

- Vous avez bien raison d'en profiter, les enfants … tant que la jeunesse vous permet encore de jouir de toutes les folies ! s'exclama Martha en s'asseyant à son tour.

- Ma belle-mère a coutume de dire que les folies ne sont pas une question d'âge, mais d'état d'esprit, la taquina Kate.

- Quelle femme pleine de bon sens … Elle a tout à fait raison ! Mais chut …, ça reste entre nous …, répondit Martha en riant.

Kate rit à son tour, contente de partager cet instant avec Martha. Elles se retrouvaient rarement seules toutes les deux, mais c'était toujours un véritable plaisir de pouvoir discuter entre femmes. Martha était toujours pétillante et pleine de vie. Elle avait le don de faire s'élargir votre sourire, ou de chasser la tristesse, par quelques mots empreints de sagesse et de joie de vivre.

- Richard n'est pas rentré ? s'étonna Martha, réalisant que le loft semblait plongé dans le silence, ce qui était rarement le cas quand son fils était présent.

- Il prépare notre soirée surprise …, j'attends son appel pour le rejoindre, expliqua Kate.

- Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a prévu ? demanda Martha, prenant un air réellement soucieux.

- Non …, sourit Kate. Je sais bien … Vu comme ça, ça peut paraître inquiétant …

- Inquiétant ? Le mot est faible … La dernière fois que Richard a voulu te faire une surprise, vous avez failli mourir congelés … dans un igloo … au fin fond du Colorado.

Kate grimaça en repensant à ce fâcheux événement. Il y avait un mois de cela, ils étaient allés passer un week-end à Aspen, dans les montagnes enneigées du Colorado. Rick lui avait préparé une surprise digne de son goût pour l'incongru, en ayant réservé auprès d'une agence organisant des séjours insolites, une nuit dans un igloo au confort spartiate mais à l'authenticité certaine à 2500 mètres d'altitude, ce qu'elle n'avait découvert qu'au dernier moment. Malheureusement. Ils avaient, en effet, failli mourir de froid cette nuit-là, le blizzard ayant éteint le feu de bois, qu'ils avaient été incapables de rallumer. Isolés en pleine montagne pour satisfaire le goût de l'aventure de Castle, à plusieurs kilomètres du premier hameau, ils avaient dû veiller toute la nuit pour ne pas s''endormir, frigorifiés dans leur duvet et leur doudoune, enlacés l'un à l'autre, avant qu'au petit matin, un guide ne vienne leur apporter de quoi se réchauffer. Castle avait eu beau relativiser le côté dramatique des choses, ils avaient tous deux souffert d'engelures au bout des pieds, et elle avait eu l'impression de mettre des jours à retrouver une chaleur corporelle normale après cet incident.

- Ça devrait bien se passer cette fois, Martha …, assura-t-elle avec un sourire. C'est une surprise romantique, il ne peut rien nous arriver.

- On en reparlera demain, répondit Martha, taquine.

- Et vous, un rendez-vous galant pour la Saint-Valentin ? demanda gentiment Kate.

- Oh, diable, non ! Avec la première qui approche, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de batifoler ces jours-ci, expliqua sa belle-mère, qui répétait depuis des semaines pour cette pièce de Stoppard dans laquelle elle tenait un des rôles titres.

- Les répétitions se passent bien ?

- Oui …, cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas été aussi impatiente … et stressée aussi. Il y a des siècles que je ne suis pas montée sur scène …

- Je suis sûre que vous allez être formidable, répondit Kate avec un sourire. Et on sera là pour vous applaudir samedi.

- J'espère bien, sourit Martha. Comment va Richard ? Je l'ai à peine croisé ces jours-ci avec toutes ces répétitions.

- Il va très bien, sourit Kate. Il ne fait plus de cauchemars.

Martha avait pris l'habitude de s'assurer auprès de Kate que son fils allait bien, suite à ce qui lui était arrivé il y avait plusieurs mois. Richard avait toujours fait bonne figure devant elle, et Alexis surtout, malgré les douleurs, les angoisses et l'incompréhension qu'il gardait en lui. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de tout cela depuis les jours qui avaient suivi sa sortie de l'hôpital, après qu'il ait été découvert sur ce canot balloté par les flots. Richard avait aussitôt retrouvé son sourire, ses taquineries, ses bêtises habituelles. Mais de temps en temps, elle percevait son regard sombre, perdu dans le vide, comme s'il réfléchissait, et tentait de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle s'était beaucoup inquiétée pour lui, mais la présence de Kate aux côtés de son fils la rassurait. Elle savait combien sa femme était son épaule réconfortante et aimante, et qu'avec elle, il se confiait, il partageait plus facilement ses souffrances.

- Il s'obstine toujours à chercher ? demanda Martha, adoptant un air très sérieux.

- On cherche ensemble, oui … de temps en temps. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je supervise, sourit Kate. Rick va très bien.

- Et tu y es pour beaucoup, chérie, fit Martha, avec tendresse.

Kate lui répondit par un sourire.

- Et toi ? Tu es rayonnante …, continua Martha, en la regardant toujours avec la même douceur.

- Oui … Je vais très bien, moi-aussi, sourit Kate. Et Rick y est pour beaucoup …

Martha sourit, tant elle savait l'amour inconditionnel que Kate portait à son fils. Après ces moments difficiles, elle était pleinement heureuse de les voir si épanouis tous les deux, l'un avec l'autre.

Martha veillait désormais aussi sur le bien-être de sa belle-fille. Pendant les deux mois où Rick avait disparu, elles s'étaient toutes deux rapprochées. Malgré le tragique de l'événement et son propre chagrin de mère, Martha avait été ce point de repère rassurant, confiant, porteur d'espoir, pour Alexis, mais pour elle-aussi. Alors que Kate s'était plongée à corps perdu dans ses recherches, et fuyait le loft où les souvenirs étaient trop douloureux à vivre, Martha l'avait souvent retrouvée chez elle, dans son appartement. Devant la mère de Rick, Kate n'avait pu retenir les larmes qu'elle contenait en public. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de beaucoup de mots pour que Martha comprenne sa souffrance, son anéantissement, son désespoir. Martha ne l'avait pas jugée quand les doutes s'étaient immiscés dans son esprit. Elle n'avait eu de cesse de lui répéter l'amour inconditionnel que son fils lui portait, depuis toujours ou presque, et combien elle était le bonheur de sa vie. Martha n'avait jamais baissé les bras, et lui avait insufflé un peu de cette force qui la caractérisait, et dont Rick avait hérité. Elle avait eu foi en elle, et ses investigations pour le retrouver. Elle avait admiré sa ténacité, sa persévérance et son courage. Elle avait pris soin d'elle, comme sa mère l'aurait fait, lui apportant des petits plats qu'elles partageaient toutes deux. Et ensemble, elles avaient même réussi à sourire pensant au dégoût que feignait Rick pour la cuisine de sa mère. Souvent, par un regard aimant, par ses bras rassurants, Martha avait consolé un peu de son chagrin, soulagé sa peine, écouté les douleurs silencieuses que ses larmes traduisaient. Parfois, elle s'était juste contentée d'être là, sachant au combien Kate n'était pas une grande bavarde. D'autres fois, elle l'avait forcée à venir dîner au loft. Martha avait été, aussi, ce trait d'union entre elle et Alexis. Kate ne supportait pas de voir le chagrin d'Alexis. Elle se sentait responsable de ce qui était arrivé à Rick, craignant que l'une de leurs affaires ne soit à l'origine de sa disparition. Elle avait l'impression qu'Alexis lui en voulait terriblement. Et Martha avait été là, toujours, pour créer le dialogue entre elles-trois, pour rassurer, faire taire les non-dits, et leur apporter son optimisme et sa foi en la vie. Kate se demandait parfois d'où Martha tirait cette force, et ne l'admirait que davantage. Après le retour de Rick, elles avaient conservé ces petits moments de complicité, où elles discutaient entre femmes, de tout et de rien. Elles n'étaient ni l'une ni l'autre le genre de femmes à s'étendre sur leurs sentiments et leurs souffrances, et elles n'avaient quasiment pas reparlé de ce qui était arrivé à Rick, sauf à mots couverts. Mais par leurs discussions anodines et joviales, elles étaient là l'une pour l'autre, sachant pertinemment qu'elles partageaient des inquiétudes similaires, et la même pointe de douleur profondément ancrée au fond de leur cœur. Une pointe de douleur qui ne disparaîtrait probablement jamais. Elles étaient liées à jamais par ce jour où elles avaient vécu la perte, pour l'une de son fils unique, pour l'autre de l'amour de sa vie.

Le téléphone de Kate, posé sur la table basse, se mit à sonner, interrompant leur conversation.

- Quand on parle du loup, sourit Kate, avant de décrocher. Oui ?

- Tu es prête ma chérie ? demanda joyeusement Rick au bout du fil.

- Je suis prête, oui.

- Alors ton carrosse t'attend dans dix minutes en bas, ok ?

- Ok. Et où ce carrosse m'emmène-t-il ?

- Il t'emmène … dans mes bras …, répondit-il, d'une voix douce et souriante. A tout de suite. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, sourit-elle en raccrochant, sous le regard attendri de sa belle-mère.

- Alors ? Le mystère est-il levé ? demanda Martha, curieuse de savoir elle-aussi ce que son fils avait prévu.

- Non, toujours pas …, sourit Kate, en se levant. Mais je dois y aller.

- Amuse-toi bien, chérie.

- Merci, Martha …, répondit-elle, tout sourire, en allant enfiler son manteau. On ne passe pas la nuit ici, alors ne vous inquiétez pas si demain …

- Ne vous en faites pas, les enfants. Amusez-vous, aimez-vous … la nuit vous appartient ! lança Martha avec sa verve habituelle.

* * *

><p><span><em>Quelque part dans l'Upper West Side, New-York, 21h30.<em>

Debout dans la pénombre, une simple bougie à la main, François Dauriac contemplait le portrait de son maître à penser, Henri de Launay, tout en réfléchissant. Il avait convoqué le grand conseil pour une nouvelle réunion de crise, suite aux événements de la journée, et d'ici quelques minutes, tout le monde serait là. Un autre des employés de « _Plaisir masqué_ » avait été assassiné, et un jeune homme semblait avoir disparu. Les perquisitions de la police dans les box de la confrérie risquaient de perturber le bon déroulement de leur soirée de St Valentin, le lendemain. Mais en plus de tout cela, le lieutenant Beckett et Richard Castle lui avaient appris que trois hommes cagoulés avaient menacé physiquement, au moyen d'un couteau, Victor Harper au cours de la semaine passée afin qu'il cessât de mener son investigation au sein de la confrérie. Même s'il n'en avait rien dit devant les flics, il était persuadé que ces trois hommes faisaient partie de ses amis les plus intimes, des membres fondateurs. Certains lui avaient fait remarquer à plusieurs reprises que Victor et ses amis fouinaient un peu trop, posaient des questions, et qu'il y avait là une menace réelle pour leur projet. Peut-être avait-il eu tort de minimiser les inquiétudes soulevées par ses confrères, mais il ne tolérait pas pour autant que trois de ses amis soient allés violenter un jeune étudiant trop curieux. Ce ne pouvait être que John, Brad, Nathan ou Antonio. Les membres du conseil étaient les seuls pleinement impliqués dans les activités parallèles de la confrérie, les seuls à en être informés aussi. Trois de ses amis avaient certainement pris sur eux de mettre un terme à la curiosité de Victor Harper, en l'effrayant. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'avoir tué, non. Ses amis n'étaient pas des assassins. Il avait une confiance aveugle en chacun d'eux. Mais qu'ils terrorisent un jeune homme pour protéger leurs secrets était de l'ordre du possible, et même du probable. Il n'aurait aucun mal, tout à l'heure, à savoir qui s'était chargé de faire peur à Victor Harper. Mais qui l'avait tué ? Et Aaron ? Si seulement les flics pouvaient démasquer rapidement un assassin parmi les confrères lambda, cela permettrait de laisser le champ totalement libre pour leur plan du lendemain soir.

- Chéri …, cesse de te tracasser, souffla doucement Marisa, en allumant une à une les petites bougies suspendues au mur.

- Ils ont flairé quelque chose concernant le Champagne, répondit son mari, se tournant vers elle.

- Ils ne trouveront rien sur les bouteilles qui étaient dans les box, affirma-t-elle, tout en se déplaçant lentement le long des étagères de livres pour faire brûler les bâtonnets d'encens. C'est du pur « _Tsarine_ » …

- Oui …, mais cet écrivain … il a l'air curieux et tenace. Il m'a parlé du naufrage …, puis du Champagne …

- Nous, on a mis des années à faire le lien, chéri, même si les flics finissaient par découvrir quelque chose, on aura déjà mené notre plan à terme …, expliqua-t-elle, sur un ton confiant, en s'avançant vers lui.

- Et s'ils décidaient de venir à la soirée demain ? fit-il, d'un air soucieux. Histoire de démasquer l'assassin qui se cache parmi nos confrères …

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres. Il l'attendrissait quand il était inquiet et soucieux, parce que c'était une facette de sa personnalité qu'il lui réservait en général. Quand tout le monde serait arrivé, il serait de nouveau Dauriac, le grand maître incontesté et idolâtré de « _Plaisir masqué_ », mais là maintenant, il avait besoin qu'elle le rassure. Pour l'instant, il était simplement son mari. Elle aimait cette fragilité qu'il avait toujours eue en lui, ce manque de confiance, qui contrastait avec l'image qu'il imposait aux autres la plupart du temps.

- Chéri … Tu vois les flics se fondre parmi nous pour enquêter ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire, alors qu'il l'enlaçait par la taille.

- Non …, reconnut-il, mais … on ne sait jamais.

- En plus, je crois que ça te plairait bien d'avoir affaire à cette flic sexy dans le plus simple appareil, non ?

Il sourit, et l'embrassa. Elle le connaissait par cœur, et elle aimait autant que lui le libertinage. C'était d'ailleurs toujours elle qui choisissait leur partenaire, toujours une autre femme. Marisa aimait les femmes elle-aussi. C'est ce qui rendait leur couple atypique. Les maris n'étaient que de simples spectateurs, voyeurs ou jaloux, lors de leurs ébats torrides avec les épouses choisies par Marisa.

- Je ne dirais pas non …, reconnut-il. Toi, moi et elle … Elle te plairait aussi je suis sûr …

- Tu oublies son mari …, lui fit remarquer Marisa.

- Il est accessoire, sourit-il. On pourrait trouver une charmante demoiselle pour l'occuper.

- Ne rêve pas, chéri … Les flics ne joueront jamais à nos petits jeux … Malheureusement, parce que ce serait excitant de te voir soumettre cette fliquette …

- Dans un autre contexte, ça l'aurait été … Mais demain, une seule chose compte, répondit-il reprenant son air soucieux.

- Tu vas l'avoir ton Graal … Je ne me fais aucun souci, affirma Marisa en l'embrassant.

Sa confiance le rassura, alors qu'ils entendaient les pas de leurs confrères qui se rapprochaient dans le couloir. Ils allaient pouvoir faire le point, et régler les derniers détails concernant la mise en œuvre de leur projet. La soirée de St Valentin se déroulerait demain dans la riche demeure de Talbott d'Abzac, à une heure de New-York, dans la petite ville de Southfield. Il leur avait fallu des années pour identifier cet homme, Talbott d'Abzac, et des mois pour réussir à l'approcher, à s'attirer ses faveurs, se faire inviter dans sa demeure afin de pouvoir étudier discrètement les lieux, et enfin le persuader de prêter sa vaste maison à « _Plaisir masqué_ » le temps de cette soirée de St Valentin. Ils avaient tout misé sur cet événement, c'est pourquoi rien ne devait empêcher le plan de se dérouler comme prévu. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils attendaient ce jour-là. Tout avait été minutieusement pensé depuis des mois, et chacun connaissait par cœur le rôle qu'il avait à jouer. Si tout se passait comme prévu, demain, ils mettraient enfin la main sur ces antiques bouteilles qui avaient survécu à un naufrage et traversé les siècles, mais aussi sur le précieux sésame vers l'héritage d' « _Omnia Voluptas_ ». Cette quête les réunissait tous depuis deux ans, les motivait, les exaltait, autant pour l'appât du gain que leur faisait miroiter Dauriac, que pour l'âme de chasseur de trésor qui finalement s'éveillait facilement en tout un chacun dès lors qu'il y avait un espoir de mettre la main sur des richesses héritées du passé.

* * *

><p><span><em>Quelque part dans Manhattan, 21h30.<em>

Dans la salle de bain, torse nu devant la glace, Rick finissait de se raser. Kate serait là d'ici une quinzaine de minutes, ce qui lui laissait encore un peu de temps. Il attrapa le flacon d'après-rasage, en versa un peu dans le creux de sa main, avant de tamponner légèrement ses joues et son cou. Un instant, il observa l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir, le regard inévitablement attiré par la petite cicatrice sur son flanc, seule trace visible de la balle qu'il avait reçue, et de l'enfer qu'il avait vécu il y avait quelques mois. Au début, il lui arrivait de rester planté devant le miroir de longues minutes essayant de percevoir qui il était vraiment derrière cette image que lui renvoyait la glace, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il avait pu faire au point de vouloir oublier et effacer une partie de sa mémoire. Ne pas savoir le hantait toujours un peu, mais ce drame ne guidait plus sa vie comme dans les premiers temps. Aujourd'hui, il était pleinement heureux, et profitait de chaque instant de bonheur que la vie lui offrait auprès de Kate, de leur famille et leurs amis. Il pouvait désormais passer plusieurs jours sans y penser, sans chercher à comprendre. Il abordait les choses avec sérénité. Ils finiraient par trouver ce qui était arrivé. Comme toujours.

Il enfila sa chemise, tout en songeant à Kate et au sourire qui illuminerait son visage tout à l'heure. Au-delà de leur petit défi sexy et des points qu'il allait marquer, elle allait être heureuse, et c'était tout ce qui importait. La rendre heureuse. La voir sourire. Il restait marqué par la douleur de Kate, une douleur qu'il avait ressentie vivement, les jours qui avaient suivi leurs retrouvailles. Jamais il n'oublierait, ni n'effacerait de son propre cœur, les larmes de Kate, la souffrance qu'il décelait dans ses silences, quand elle se blottissait dans ses bras, et que ni l'un ni l'autre ne parvenaient à trouver le sommeil, hantés par ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, la distance, aussi, presque imperceptible pour les autres, mais dont eux avaient pleinement conscience, qui s'était installée entre eux. Le temps avait pansé leurs blessures, et ils s'étaient retrouvés, unis et plus amoureux et plus forts qu'avant encore. Mais, pour lui, jamais ne disparaîtrait ce terrible sentiment de culpabilité d'avoir fait vivre l'enfer à celle qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il constatait tous les jours combien Kate était heureuse avec lui, pleinement épanouie, sereine, plus amoureuse et libérée que jamais. Mais un peu comme pour exorciser ses douloureux souvenirs, il n'avait de cesse de chercher à la rendre heureuse et de lui prouver constamment à quel point il l'aimait, pour que plus jamais ses sourires ne s'évanouissent.

Il boutonna sa chemise, se passa une main dans les cheveux, et esquissa un sourire en se contemplant dans le miroir. Kate ne pourrait que fondre devant son charme. Elle était déjà totalement séduite, mais ce soir, il la ferait succomber de plaisir. Il passa dans le salon, et embrassa la pièce du regard, totalement satisfait, avant d'observer, à travers les baies vitrées, l'immensité de la nuit étoilée. Par chance, le brouillard, qui avait enveloppé New-York une bonne partie de la journée s'était dissipé, et sa surprise pourrait prendre tout son sens. Il prit la carte de la chambre posée sur la table, la glissa dans sa poche, et quitta la suite, pour aller accueillir sa muse. En patientant devant la porte de l'ascenseur qui le conduirait plus de quarante étages plus bas, il sourit tout seul, savourant cette joie, cette excitation, cette impatience que seule sa femme pouvait faire naître dans son cœur.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29**

_Four Seasons Hôtel, Manhattan, New-York, aux environs de 21 h 30._

Dans la limousine qui l'emmenait vers une destination inconnue, Kate contemplait la nuit et ses lumières éblouissantes qui défilaient par la vitre. Quand elle avait vu la voiture envoyée par Rick pour la conduire jusqu'à lui, elle avait aussitôt compris que ce soir, il avait fait les choses en grand. Et la limousine n'était sans doute qu'un léger, très léger aperçu de ce qui l'attendait. Même si elle s'offusquait parfois de la folie des grandeurs de son mari, elle l'aimait pour ça aussi, pour cette façon qu'il avait de toujours chercher à l'émerveiller, et de faire se réaliser des rêves auxquels elle n'aurait jamais pu songer.

Quand la limousine s'arrêta enfin en bordure de trottoir sur la 57ème rue, un seul regard par la vitre suffit pour qu'elle prenne toute la mesure de la soirée qui l'attendait, et qu'un large sourire attendri illumine son visage. Elle sortit dans la fraîcheur de la nuit, et prit le temps, quelques secondes, de contempler l'endroit, pour savourer les souvenirs qui emplissaient sa tête. Ses yeux suivirent la ligne vertigineuse du gratte-ciel qui abritait le _Four Seasons Hôtel_, pour se poser un instant sur l'immensité du ciel paré d'étoiles, faisant défiler en elle, les images de la soirée qui avait changé sa vie quelques années plus tôt. Celles de ce jour où elle était venue trouver Richard Castle pour les besoins d'une enquête, ici-même, dans les salons du _Four Seasons Hôtel_, au cours de la réception qu'organisait son éditeur pour la sortie de _Storm Fall_. Sans rien savoir pour l'instant de la suite des événements, elle était déjà sous le charme de ce clin d'œil romantique à leur histoire que Rick lui offrait ce soir.

Le chauffeur de la limousine sortit son sac du coffre, alors que le portier quittait le porche de l'hôtel et s'avançait vers elle pour l'accueillir.

- Madame Castle, bonsoir. _Bienvenue au Four Seasons Hôtel_, la salua-t-il, presque solennellement.

- Bonsoir et merci, répondit-elle poliment, s'étonnant qu'il ait pu la reconnaître.

Il se saisit de son sac, et l'escorta jusqu'à l'intérieur du hall. Alors qu'elle s'extasiait devant la magnificence des murs de marbre couleur crème et or, et le luxe sobre et épuré de la décoration, un garçon d'étage la débarrassa de son manteau, et lui expliqua qu'il allait s'occuper de faire déposer ses affaires dans sa suite. A ses mots, elle resta stupéfaite. Une suite. Au _Four Seasons Hôtel_, un des plus luxueux hôtels au monde. Elle peinait à imaginer quelle somme astronomique Rick avait pu dépenser pour leur permettre de passer une nuit sur le lieu de leur rencontre. Elle avait beau être totalement sous le charme des lieux, et l'attention si romantique de son mari, elle n'en gardait pas moins les pieds sur terre. Un maître d'hôtel fit alors son apparition, arrivant de nulle part, et ne laissant pas le temps à son cerveau de calculer le prix d'une suite ici, l'entraîna à travers le hall.

- Monsieur Castle vous attend dans le salon de réception, Madame. Je vais vous y conduire.

- Merci, répondit-elle simplement, avec le sentiment d'être plongée dans une douce féerie.

Tout le monde avait l'air de savoir qui elle était, ce qui lui donnait la sensation un peu magique d'être une princesse choyée et attendue. Tout en suivant le maître d'hôtel à travers l'immensité du hall, et son silence de cathédrale, elle songea à la première fois qu'elle avait pénétré ici, en quête du célèbre écrivain qui deviendrait son mari. Ce soir-là, elle n'avait pas pris le temps d'apprécier la majesté des lieux, tant elle était concentrée sur son enquête, mais aussi sur la cible de son enquête : Richard Castle. Elle se souvient s'être dit, en se faufilant dans ce même hall, à travers des hordes de journalistes, de fans et de bimbos survoltés, qu'elle n'était vraiment pas de ce monde. Mais une petite part d'elle-même mourrait d'excitation à l'idée de revoir cet écrivain si séduisant, qu'elle avait à peine côtoyé quelques minutes dans une librairie par un jour de pluie, mais qui, par ses romans adoucissait son quotidien. Ses souvenirs enveloppèrent son cœur de tendresse, pensant à la femme qu'elle était à l'époque, si dure avec elle-même, et si fragile aussi. Et ce soir-là, quand elle avait rencontré Richard Castle, sa vie avait changé. Sa vie était devenue extraordinaire.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon de réception, le maître d'hôtel lui indiqua d'un geste que son mari l'attendait auprès du bar, de l'autre côté de la vaste pièce. L'endroit n'avait pas changé, si ce n'était qu'aujourd'hui, il n'y avait ni musique bruyante, ni une foule d'invités triés sur le volet trinquant, bavardant, riant joyeusement. Seuls quelques couples, élégamment vêtus, étaient installés au bar, ou dans les petites loggias, et discutaient presque à voix basse autour d'un verre de vin ou d'une coupe de Champagne. La mélodie légère du piano créait ce soir une ambiance douce et feutrée, propice au romantisme. Elle aperçut immédiatement Rick, de dos, occupé à discuter avec le barman, qui semblait lui faire une démonstration de jonglage avec un shaker et un verre à cocktails. Elle savoura un instant la scène, profitant de ce moment ainsi que de la douce euphorie qui la gagnait à l'idée de retrouver son homme, et avec lui les souvenirs du premier regard qu'il avait posé sur elle. Elle vit le barman éclater de rire, si bien qu'elle se demanda quelle bêtise Rick avait bien pu lui raconter, et décida qu'il était temps de le rejoindre, avant qu'il ne lui prît l'idée de s'essayer à son tour au jonglage avec shaker. Elle s'avança dans son dos, sans que ni lui, ni le barman, trop occupés tous deux à s'amuser comme des gamins, ne la remarquèrent.

- Monsieur Castle ? fit-elle d'une voix douce, tout en restant suffisamment loin de lui.

Il se retourna aussitôt, et la regarda, émerveillé. Son rire enfantin laissa immédiatement place à un sourire attendri. Comme si le temps avait suspendu son vol, il la contempla. Ses yeux se posèrent sur chacune des parties de son corps : son regard empli de tendresse, les boucles de ses cheveux tombant avec légèreté sur ses épaules dénudées, la finesse de ses jambes, son sourire envoûtant, les formes harmonieuses de tout son être si joliment mis en valeur dans cette petite robe noire qu'il adorait la voir porter.

- Où voulez-vous que je signe ? répondit-il avec un sourire, ses yeux venant se perdre dans les siens.

Un large sourire illumina son visage, alors qu'elle repensait à cette question si typique de l'écrivain qu'il était, et qu'il lui avait posée à l'époque. Lui savait qu'elle allait jouer le jeu de la première rencontre, et se réjouissait de la voir se replonger avec bonheur quelques années en arrière.

- Lieutenant Kate Beckett, de la police de New-York, continua-t-elle, en s'approchant un peu plus de lui. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser ... concernant une rencontre qui a eu lieu il y a des années …

Il sourit se remémorant à quel point elle était mignonne ce jour-là, quand il l'avait vue pour la première fois exhiber son badge sous son nez, avec son petit air autoritaire mais souriant, tellement craquant.

- Je vous écoute, Lieutenant …, fit-il, en tendant une main vers elle.

Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne, et le laissa l'attirer doucement tout près de lui. Aussitôt, il posa une main dans le creux de son dos, pour la prendre contre lui, alors qu'elle enroulait un bras autour de ses épaules, sans détacher son regard du sien.

- On dit qu'à l'époque vous avez fait du charme à un lieutenant de police …, reprit Kate, toujours souriante, et que vous avez fini par l'attraper dans vos filets.

- Elle est entièrement responsable de tout ce qui est arrivé …, répondit-il d'une voix suave.

- Vous niez donc les faits ? sourit sa muse, prenant un air surpris et taquin.

- Je nie toute implication, en effet. Je ne suis qu'une simple victime, vous savez. Ce lieutenant m'a ensorcelé …

- Et vous l'avez envoûtée … Vous savez ce que vous encourez pour ce crime ?

- Je le sais oui … La perpétuité, répondit-il avec un large sourire. Mon cœur est désormais prisonnier du sien … pour toujours.

Elle le regarda avec tendresse, touchée par cette jolie déclaration. Rick n'était pas écrivain pour rien. Il savait comment émouvoir la femme amoureuse qu'elle était. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de se pencher pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille.

- Tu es magnifique …, chuchota-t-il, comme s'il voulait qu'elle soit la seule à entendre.

Son souffle lui chatouilla le cou, et elle sourit, ravie de l'émerveiller et le séduire.

- Et toi, tu es craquant comme tout …, répondit-elle, déposant une caresse sur sa joue et un baiser sur ses lèvres. Merci pour ce moment, mon cœur … C'est une idée géniale …

- Oui, mais je me demande si un jour tu répondras à ma question ? Où veux-tu que je signe ? plaisanta-t-il, taquin.

- Un jour …, peut-être …, répondit-elle en riant, alors qu'il desserrait son étreinte pour prendre chacune de ses mains dans les siennes.

- Es-tu prête pour ta soirée surprise ? reprit-il.

- Oui, je suis impatiente ...

- Alors viens …, sourit-il, en l'entraînant par la main.

- Où m'emmènes-tu Castle ?

- Dîner …, répondit-il joyeusement, alors qu'ils traversaient le salon de réception, main dans la main, pour rejoindre le hall.

- Alors on va vraiment passer la nuit ici ? demanda Kate, comme si elle avait du mal à réaliser.

- Oui … c'est génial non ? lui lança Rick avec un sourire ravi.

- C'est … fantastique mon cœur, sourit-elle, mais c'est une véritable folie. Je n'ose même pas imaginer combien coûte une nuit ici …

- N'essaie pas d'imaginer non …, confirma-t-il simplement.

- Tu sais que tu n'avais pas besoin de …, enfin je veux dire, tu es complètement fou, lui fit-elle gentiment remarquer.

Il s'arrêta de marcher pour se tourner vers elle. Il savait que, même sous le charme des lieux, Kate s'offusquerait un peu qu'il ait dépensé tant d'argent pour cette soirée. Elle se réjouissait des plaisirs les plus simples, ceux qui n'avaient pas de prix. A ses côtés, il avait appris que la séduire, la toucher, ne nécessitait pas de dépenser le moindre centime. Il ne l'en aimait que davantage. Mais sa fortune était bel et bien là, et s'il ne jetait pas pour autant l'argent par les fenêtres, il aimait pouvoir en profiter pour choyer ceux qu'il aimait, et réaliser leurs rêves et les siens.

- Kate, si on s'était rencontrés dans un petit motel miteux, on aurait passé notre soirée et notre nuit dans ce petit motel miteux ..., expliqua-t-il doucement. Et la soirée aurait été tout aussi merveilleuse que celle qui s'annonce ici …

Elle sourit, en le regardant avec tendresse, sentant combien il était d'humeur romantique ce soir. Même si le montant exorbitant qu'il avait dû dépenser lui faisait tourner la tête, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas réservé cette suite dans l'un des plus luxueux hôtels de New-York pour l'éblouir ou lui en mettre plein la vue, mais parce qu'ils devaient partager cette soirée romantique ici et pas ailleurs.

- Alors, oui c'est cher …, très cher …, ajouta-t-il, faisant une petite moue. Mais c'est ici que tout a commencé pour nous … Et ton sourire, ce que tu ressens ce soir, cela n'a pas de prix …

- Tu es si romantique …, constata-t-elle tendrement.

- Je sais …, répondit-il fièrement. Et attends d'avoir vu la suite !

Elle sourit de nouveau, alors qu'il la prenait par la main pour la conduire jusqu'à l'ascenseur, devant la porte duquel ils patientèrent quelques secondes, côte à côte.

- L'interrogatoire des Kiwis a donné quelque chose de plus ? demanda Rick, posant une main dans le creux de son dos.

- Pas grand-chose, non … Ils ont simplement entendu ce couple se disputer dans le couloir, et la femme aurait appelé son mari « poussin » …, répondit Kate, alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient.

- « Poussin » ? s'étonna-t-il, d'un air perplexe en laissant sa femme passer avant lui pour entrer. Ils ont vraiment un problème avec les animaux dans cette confrérie …

- Je suis sûre que tu adorerais toi-aussi que je te donne un petit surnom animalier …., le taquina-t-elle.

- Tout ce que tu veux, mais pas « poussin » ! s'exclama-t-il, en appuyant sur le bouton du quarante-sixième étage. Un poussin c'est …. jaune …. et tout petit …. et fragile … et pas viril du tout !

- « _Mon lion_ » ? suggéra-t-elle, alors qu'il l'enlaçait par la taille pour la prendre contre lui.

- Hum … « _mon lion_ », c'est pas mal, mais « _mon étalon_ » serait plus juste …, fit-il remarquer, avec son air sérieux et ses yeux pétillants de malice.

- « _Mon étalon_ » … rien que ça ! lança Kate en riant.

Il rit, content de l'amuser avec ses bêtises, savourant la joie de sa muse, contemplant la beauté de son visage radieux.

- Ce rire voudrait-il dire que je ne suis pas un étalon ? sourit-il.

- Tu n'es pas un étalon non, désolée … Mais tu es beaucoup mieux que ça ! Tu es mon amant tendre et fougueux …, répondit-elle d'une voix suave, venant déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- J'adore …, fit-il, l'embrassant à son tour, goûtant doucement sa bouche, tout en glissant sa main dans sa nuque pour approfondir leur baiser.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit dans son dos, et Rick desserra lentement son étreinte.

- Viens …, sourit-il, en la prenant par la main, pressé de lui faire découvrir la suite de sa surprise.

Elle le suivit, tout aussi impatiente que lui, dans le long couloir. Ils ne parcoururent que quelques mètres, avant que Rick ne s'arrêtât devant la porte de leur suite.

- Pour que la surprise soit totale, je vais te bander les yeux …, annonça-t-il en sortant un foulard de sa poche de pantalon.

- Ok …, sourit-elle.

Il se plaça dans son dos pour nouer le foulard autour de sa tête.

- Combien j'ai de doigts là ? fit-il, en agitant ses mains devant son visage.

- Je ne vois rien, Castle, c'est bon …, assura-t-elle.

- Tu ne triches pas !

- Non …, mais il n'y a pas de danger au moins ? demanda-t-elle, un brin soucieuse de ce qui pourrait lui arriver, tant son mari pouvait parfois avoir des idées saugrenues.

- Normalement, non …., répondit-il très sérieusement, en ouvrant la porte de la suite.

- Comment ça « normalement » ? s'inquiéta-t-elle, alors que Rick la prenait par la main.

- Eh bien … si tout se passe bien. Le risque zéro n'existe pas …, tu le sais bien …, continua-t-il, la taquinant volontairement.

- Castle ! s'exclama-t-elle. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a dans cette chambre … Je ne te fais pas confiance …

- Mais rien du tout, viens, entre, répondit-il d'une voix souriante, alors qu'elle se tenait sur le palier.

- Il n'y a pas un animal dangereux au moins ?

- Attend je vérifie …, rigola-t-il. Hum … à part moi … non, pas d'animal !

Elle soupira, se disant que vu son rire, il devait certainement faire exprès de l'inquiéter juste pour s'en amuser. Mais une petite part d'elle-même restait méfiante. Rick était capable de tout, du meilleur comme du pire, et surtout, de faire se produire des choses auxquelles elle n'aurait même pas pu penser. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment avoir les yeux bandés et ne pas contrôler la situation, surtout avec son mari comme guide.

- Et puis, pourquoi j'aurais mis un animal dans notre suite pour une soirée romantique ? reprit-il, prenant un air perplexe.

- Je n'en sais rien, tu as des idées tellement tordues parfois ! Tu as bien fait monter une vache sur le toit de ton lycée !

- Allez, viens … trouillarde …, sourit-il, en la forçant à avancer.

Elle se résolut à le suivre, faisant quelques pas timides dans la chambre. Elle eut l'impression de pénétrer dans un agréable cocon à l'ambiance ouatée, aussitôt enveloppée dans une douce chaleur, sans doute le fruit du feu de cheminée dont elle percevait le crépitement léger. Elle entendit Rick refermer la porte, puis, dans son dos, sentit ses mains, chaudes et puissantes se poser sur ses épaules dénudées.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, laisse-toi surprendre, Kate …, lui glissa-t-il doucement à l'oreille.

- Ok …, sourit-elle

- Et puis, souviens-toi que la dernière fois que je t'ai bandé les yeux, tu as plutôt apprécié ce que je t'ai fait subir, ajouta-t-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

- C'est vrai …

- Alors, avance doucement, et laisse-moi te guider.

Elle s'exécuta prudemment, sensible à la moindre sensation pour tenter de deviner ce qui l'attendait, tout en suivant les consignes de Rick.

- On y est presque, annonça-t-il au bout de quelques pas, délaissant tout à coup ses épaules.

Elle l'entendit faire glisser quelque chose, comme une fenêtre qu'on ouvrait, et aussitôt, un courant d'air froid la fit frissonner.

- On va sortir ? demanda-t-elle, alors que le petit vent pénétrait jusque dans la chambre.

- Oui … Je t'avais bien dit de te couvrir …, sourit-il, sentant la fraîcheur de sa peau sous ses mains.

- On ne peut pas être couverte et sexy, sourit-elle, alors que les mains de son homme frictionnaient doucement ses épaules. J'ai choisi d'être sexy ce soir …

- Tu as fait le bon choix, constata-t-il avec un grand sourire. Mais on va essayer d'éviter que tu ne transformes en glaçon à cause de ma surprise ...

Il retira sa veste, et la déposa sur ses épaules.

- Merci, sourit-elle.

- Maintenant, tu peux avancer … juste de quelques pas.

Elle avança lentement, et sentit le froid la saisir lorsqu'elle sortit sur ce qui devait être un balcon ou une terrasse. Le vent fouetta légèrement son visage, et bizarrement, alors qu'elle ne voyait toujours rien, elle sentit l'immensité du vide qui les entourait. Le bruit et le tumulte de l'agitation new-yorkaise, qui jamais ne cessait, semblait monter comme sourdement depuis les profondeurs du vide qui s'étendaient sous leurs pieds, pour s'évaporer dans la nuit. Elle savait d'ores et déjà que le spectacle qu'elle allait découvrir s'avèrerait grandiose.

- Prête ? fit doucement Rick au creux de son oreille.

- Oui, répondit-elle, sentant son souffle chaud caresser sa joue.

Rick dénoua le foulard, et le fit glisser sur le visage de sa femme, alors que ses yeux découvraient la féerie nocturne qui s'offrait à elle : des gratte-ciels illuminés à perte de vue, parés de lumières irisées qui, telles des paillettes, semblaient scintiller dans l'obscurité. Elle posa les mains sur la balustrade, pour contempler plus intensément les serpentins de lumière qui, à l'infini, s'étendaient sur la ligne d'horizon, et la majesté de l'Empire State Building et sa flèche qui fendait le ciel étoilé.

- Rick, c'est magnifique …

En guise de réponse, il l'enlaça silencieusement, posant ses mains sur son ventre, tout en la laissant savourer le spectacle. Il s'émerveillait lui-aussi de cette vue magistrale que leur offrait cette terrasse sur l'immensité de la ville.

Elle glissa ses mains sur les siennes, en s'enivrant de la sensation vertigineuse que lui procurait l'impression d'être seuls au monde, et de planer au-dessus de la ville. Elle ne sentait plus le vent glacial qui lui piquait les yeux, complètement prise au piège de cette myriade d'émotions envoûtantes, fruits du spectacle de la nuit new-yorkaise, et de l'étreinte chaleureuse et aimante des bras de son homme qui la serrait contre lui.

- Les étoiles au-dessus de nos têtes, et le monde à nos pieds …, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Attendrie par ces quelques mots, par cette dédicace qu'il lui avait destinée dans son dernier roman, et qui, ici, prenait tout son sens, elle se laissa porter par sa voix chaude et douce, le regard perdu dans la nuit.

- Parce que toi, et moi, on a cru en notre rêve, malgré les épreuves … et on croira toujours à ce rêve de bonheur. Quoi qu'il arrive. Parce qu'avec toi, j'ai toujours la tête dans les étoiles, Kate …

Elle sentit l'émotion l'envahir, son cœur se serrer. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer en cette soirée si joyeuse, et romantique, mais Rick avait une façon si touchante de dire les choses. Le souvenir des douloureuses épreuves dont il parlait résonna dans sa tête, avec en écho, le terrible manque qu'elle avait ressenti sans lui, sa solitude, son désespoir, son chagrin. Ils avaient surmonté tout cela, et ils avaient retrouvé le chemin du bonheur, mais ce soir, comme si toutes ses émotions étaient décuplées, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait contenir ses larmes. Elle était toujours si touchée par la force de l'amour que Rick lui portait, un amour qu'elle constatait tous les jours bien-sûr, mais quand il mettait des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, comme ce soir, elle fondait totalement. Elle glissa entre ses mains pour se tourner vers lui, et il passa aussitôt ses bras dans son dos pour la serrer contre lui. Il vit ses yeux brillants d'émotion, ce qui le toucha à son tour.

- Le monde est à nos pieds, Kate, comme ce soir, parce que …, continua-t-il, d'une voix hésitante, sentant l'émotion remonter du fond de son ventre pour venir empoigner son cœur. Parce que toi, et moi, ensemble …, on est plus forts que tout.

Il vit une larme perler au coin de l'œil de sa muse, mais elle sourit comme pour le rassurer. Elle savait qu'il ne supportait pas de la voir pleurer. Il ne l'avait jamais supporté, mais plus encore depuis ce qui était arrivé ces derniers mois. Même si c'était des larmes d'émotion, de bonheur, il avait vraiment du mal à la regarder pleurer. Il essuya sa larme d'une caresse sur sa joue, et vint déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Même si c'est un peu mégalo, je suis les étoiles, sourit-il, avec toutes mes idées que tu trouves farfelues … mais qui ne le sont pas tant que ça, et mes rêves qui pour toi sont complètement fous.

A son tour, elle sourit, le regardant dans les yeux, s'émerveillant comme toujours des belles déclarations d'amour qu'il pouvait lui faire. Parfois, c'était un simple « je t'aime » qui la bouleversait, et parfois, comme ce soir, il était l'écrivain de son cœur, la berçant des plus jolies métaphores.

- Toi, Kate, tu es le monde, le pragmatisme, la raison … Et à nous deux …

- On est un tout …, conclut-elle doucement, le regardant avec tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

- Oui. On est un tout, comme l'univers, sourit-il, embrassant son front.

Elle baissa la tête, comme pour ne pas qu'il voit que de nouveau, ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes. Mais d'un doigt sous son menton, il lui fit relever le visage vers lui, et essuya ses larmes, avant d'embrasser ses joues.

- Oh Rick … c'est …, je ne veux pas pleurer, je sais que …

- Ce n'est rien, sourit-il, en la serrant contre lui.

Elle se blottit contre son torse.

- C'est de ma faute, je suis tellement romantique … comment veux-tu ne pas succomber ? la taquina-t-il.

Elle rit contre lui, amusée, alors qu'il caressait tendrement ses cheveux.

- Tout ce que tu viens de dire, c'est si beau …, si vrai …, fit-elle doucement.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa tête, tout en la berçant dans ses bras. Elle y resta blottie quelques secondes, le temps de refouler ses larmes, et de savourer l'étreinte chaleureuse de son mari. Puis, elle releva le visage vers lui, lui sourit, et caressa sa joue.

- Ta surprise est merveilleuse, mon cœur … Tu es merveilleux.

Elle l'aimait si fort, que parfois elle avait l'impression de manquer de mots pour le lui dire. Elle n'était pas comme lui, à manier les mots avec cette poésie si juste, et cette intensité, qui, elle, la bouleversait à chaque fois. Il la regarda, avec son sourire radieux, tellement content de la rendre heureuse, de toucher son cœur, alors qu'elle happait tendrement ses lèvres dans un doux baiser. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, enlacés, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, front contre front, à savourer ce moment, oubliant un instant le vent froid, et l'immensité qui s'étendait autour d'eux.

- J'ai pensé à quelque chose, reprit-il, avec un léger sourire.

- Quoi ?

- Si l'univers nous appartient, tu ne pourras plus t'opposer à un petit voyage romantique dans l'espace …

- Rick …, on ne voyagera pas dans l'espace …, affirma-t-elle, catégorique.

- Mais imagine un peu …, ce serait merveilleux ... On verrait la planète à nos pieds … et on pourrait presque toucher les étoiles …

- Et rencontrer des extra-terrestres …

- Evidemment ! Ce serait génial ! s'exclama-t-il.

Elle le regarda, attendrie, s'extasier en imaginant ce voyage dans l'espace qui lui tenait tant à cœur, mais ne se réaliserait sans doute jamais. C'était lui dans toute sa splendeur : il était passé en une fraction de seconde de l'homme le plus romantique au monde, à ce gamin capable de s'imaginer réellement voyager dans l'espace et serrer la main aux petits hommes verts.

- Sans parler de tout ce qu'on pourrait faire en apesanteur … Je me demande d'ailleurs comment ça marche …, fit-il songeur.

- Quoi ?

- Faire l'amour en apesanteur …, répondit-il comme si c'était une préoccupation évidente.

- Ne te casse pas trop la tête, mon cœur … Je crois que tu n'es pas encore assez riche pour nous offrir un voyage dans l'espace …

- Pas encore … mais un jour viendra !

- J'en doute …

- Et si je l'étais ? Assez riche ? Tu dirais oui ? demanda-t-il, avec un petit sourire.

- On verra à ce moment-là, répondit-elle, en lui piquant un baiser sur les lèvres. Viens, rentrons … parce que bientôt tes mains ne suffiront plus à me réchauffer.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30**

_Quelque part dans l'Upper West Side, aux environs de 22h._

Comme à chaque fois, ils avaient pénétré dans le bâtiment de briques rouges par la porte dérobée, et s'étaient faufilés le plus discrètement possible dans les couloirs des sous-sols pour rejoindre la salle où se tenaient depuis des mois les réunions de leur conseil. Le grand maître les avait de nouveau convoqués en urgence, suite à la mort de Monsieur Faucon et la perquisition au sein des box de la confrérie.

Dans la pièce plongée dans une semi-pénombre, simplement éclairée par les bougies, flottaient les effluves de l'encens qui brûlait lentement. Ils étaient là tous les dix, assis autour de la grande table de bois, dissimulés derrière leur masque, dans une ambiance, comme toujours, très solennelle. Dès leur arrivée, ils avaient remarqué que Dauriac avait son air sévère et soucieux, qui ne laissait rien présager de bon quant aux problèmes auxquels était confrontée la confrérie.

- Vous avez tous appris la mort de Monsieur Faucon, annonça le grand maître, sachant que ses confrères avaient été réinterrogés au cours de la journée.

Dans un silence quasi-religieux, ils acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.

- Deux jeunes hommes assassinés au sein de notre confrérie, continua-t-il. Je ne vous cache pas que cela risque d'avoir des conséquences. Plusieurs couples ont annulé leur participation à la soirée de St Valentin, et on ne peut pas leur en vouloir.

- Talbott d'Abzac est au courant ? demanda Kathy Collins. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il décide lui-aussi d'annuler …

- Non, a priori, il ne sait rien, et il n'y a pas de raison qu'il apprenne ce qui s'est passé. Il s'avère aussi que Monsieur Ibis a disparu … Il est introuvable, continua Dauriac, sur un ton grave. Est-ce que l'un de vous sait quelque chose ?

- J'ai vu Monsieur Faucon et Monsieur Ibis partir ensemble après la soirée, répondit Nathan Collins. Ils avaient l'air comme d'habitude …

- Oui, je les ai vus aussi, ajouta John Silver.

- Aucun de vous n'a eu de relation avec eux au cours de la nuit dernière ? insista Dauriac.

- Non, répondirent les uns et les autres.

- Et vous n'avez rien constaté de particulier pendant la soirée ? Je ne sais pas, une dispute … quelque chose … ?

- Non …. Mais tu sais bien qu'on est tous plutôt occupés …, fit remarquer Antonio Calderon.

Dauriac soupira, et tous sentirent que ce soupir en disait long sur l'inquiétude du grand maître pour la suite de leur plan.

- D'après les flics, Victor Harper a été menacé au moyen d'un couteau, la semaine dernière par trois hommes cagoulés … Alors je n'ai qu'une question à vous poser, leur fit le grand maître gravement. Qui l'a menacé ?

Ils se turent tous, se tournant successivement les uns vers les autres, comme pour tenter de savoir si quelqu'un détenait une information. Dauriac scrutait leur visage un par un. Avec leurs masques, il lisait difficilement dans leurs yeux. Mais il était persuadé que ceux qui avaient menacé Victor Harper étaient ses amis les plus intimes. C'était une évidence. Ils étaient les seuls auxquels l'article préparé par les trois étudiants, s'ils avaient vraiment fouiné autant que les flics le supposaient, pouvait porter préjudice.

- Qui ? répéta Dauriac en haussant le ton.

- On s'en est chargés, avoua Brad Weyburn. Mais il avait compris. On ne l'a pas tué, ni lui ni Monsieur Faucon.

- Qui « on » ? lança sévèrement le grand maître, en colère.

- J'y étais aussi, avoua timidement John Silver, redoutant les foudres de Dauriac.

- Et moi aussi, ajouta Nathan Collins en baissant les yeux.

- Vous vous foutez de moi ? s'exclama Dauriac, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à réaliser que ses amis les plus proches aient pu commettre des actes qu'il ne pouvait pas cautionner.

- Il avait compris un truc, pour le Champagne, expliqua Brad, qui était sans conteste, le meilleur ami du grand maître, et le plus à même de calmer sa colère. Il farfouillait dans les cuisines autour des caisses de bouteilles.

- Et vous n'avez rien de trouver de mieux que de menacer un étudiant, un gamin, avec un couteau ? rétorqua furieusement Dauriac.

- On voulait lui faire peur, c'est tout …, répondit Brad.

Antonio, Marisa et les femmes assistaient à la discussion, avec la même stupeur que le grand maître, s'étonnant que cette histoire d'article de journal ait pu prendre de telles proportions.

- Et ça a marché, fit remarquer Nathan Collins. Il a arrêté de fouiner.

- Ça ne vous est pas venu à l'idée de m'en parler ? demanda Dauriac, retrouvant un peu de son calme.

- François …Tu ne voulais pas voir l'évidence, expliqua Brad, tentant de l'amadouer.

- C'était des gamins, répondit le grand maître. Je leur aurais parlé, et ça aurait suffi ….

- Ta confiance te perdra, sourit Brad. Ces gamins avaient découvert notre petit commerce.

- Et maintenant deux d'entre eux sont morts, souligna Dauriac. Et on a une enquête pour un double homicide sur le dos ….

- On ne les a pas tués, affirma Nathan Collins.

- Ça ne change rien à nos problèmes. Les flics ont perquisitionné les box. On n'est pas sûrs de récupérer le matériel à temps pour demain soir.

- Le Champagne aussi ? s'inquiéta Sofia Calderon, qui était directement concernée.

- Oui, répondit Marisa. Mais ils ne trouveront rien sur les bouteilles qu'ils ont récupérées.

- Vous ne croyez pas qu'on devrait déménager les caisses qui se trouvent ici ? demanda Antonio Calderon, soudain angoissé à l'idée que les flics puissent découvrir ce qu'ils trafiquaient.

- Je pense que ça ne craint rien, assura John Silver. Ils ne risquent pas de remonter jusqu'ici.

- Et puis, ils nous ont à l'œil, ajouta Kathy Collins. On a plutôt intérêt à se faire discrets. Déplacer des caisses de Champagne n'est pas la meilleure idée qui soit.

- On ne déplace rien. On ne change pas nos plans, affirma Dauriac, catégorique.

- Comment fait-on pour la soirée ?

- On va utiliser la décoration qui est stockée dans l'entrepôt. Les flics n'ont pas perquisitionné là-bas, expliqua Dauriac.

- On n'a pas tout ce qu'il faut, fit remarquer Milana Silver.

- On a l'essentiel, répondit Marisa. Lulu, demain tu pourrais t'occuper de récupérer des coffrets, des accessoires et tout ce qui peut être utile dans les entrepôts de la boîte ?

- Oui. On ira chercher tout ça avec Brad.

- Merci, répondit Dauriac.

- Et si les flics viennent surveiller la soirée ? demanda Nathan Collins. Comment fait-on ?

- Ils n'ont pas de raison de le faire pour l'instant. Apparemment, celui qui a tué ces jeunes hommes les visaient eux en particulier. Il ne reste plus que Monsieur Ibis, qui est introuvable.

- Et s'il n'est pas présent à la soirée, je ne vois pas ce que les flics viendraient y faire, fit remarquer Marisa.

Ils semblèrent tous convaincus par les dernières phrases du grand maître et de son épouse, qui incarnaient un peu la voix de la raison. La suite de la réunion fut consacrée à revoir point par point le déroulement de leur plan pour la soirée de St Valentin qui aurait lieu le lendemain soir au sein de la demeure du richissime Talbott d'Abzac. Chacun des membres du conseil avait un rôle précis à y jouer, et rien n'avait été laissé au hasard. Tous connaissaient par cœur chacune des pièces de la demeure, sans y avoir jamais mis les pieds, grâce à Dauriac et Kathy Collins qui avaient argué de faire des recherches historiques pour rencontrer à plusieurs reprises Talbott d'Abzac et son épouse. Ils n'avaient pu constater de leurs propres yeux que ce qu'ils cherchaient se trouvaient bien au sein de cette demeure, mais ils se fiaient à ce que Talbott d'Abzac avaient pu leur laisser entendre. Dès leur première entrevue, Dauriac lui avait proposé une grosse somme d'argent pour lui racheter tout ce qui avait survécu au naufrage, et qui croupissait dans l'un des greniers de la maison. Mais Talbott d'Abzac avait été catégorique. Il n'avait pas besoin d'argent, et avait décidé de donner son précieux héritage au prestigieux Musée national d'histoire américaine à Washington. D'ici trois jours, les bouteilles et les quelques vieux objets qui avaient jadis voyagé sur le Princess Eugenia auraient quitté le grenier de la demeure de Talbott d'Abzac pour le musée, et plus jamais il ne serait possible de mettre la main dessus. La soirée de St Valentin était leur dernière chance, et en revoyant minutieusement le bon déroulement de leur plan, Dauriac sentit l'excitation et l'impatience monter en lui, malgré la légère inquiétude qui ne quittait pas son esprit.

* * *

><p><em>F<span>our Seasons Hôtel, New-York, 22h.<span>_

Alors que Rick refermait la porte-fenêtre dans son dos, Kate prit conscience de la splendeur de la suite qu'il avait choisie pour leur soirée romantique. Les immenses baies vitrées offraient une vue à couper le souffle sur tout Manhattan, donnant l'impression d'être plongés dans la féerie lumineuse de la nuit, tout en restant bien au chaud dans le douillet cocon de cette chambre. Béate, elle parcourut du regard chaque élément de la décoration, admirant l'atmosphère chaleureuse qui se dégageait de la pièce, au style à la fois moderne et épuré, mêlant le marbre de la cheminée aux tissus soyeux des canapés, la douceur ouatée de la moquette aux verreries clinquantes des lustres.

- Ça te plaît ? demanda Rick.

- C'est …. parfait, répondit-elle, tout en contemplant la pièce avec un large sourire.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe, simplement heureux. Il avait choisi la suite il y avait plusieurs semaines déjà, car même sans ce défi sexy, c'est ici qu'il avait décidé d'emmener Kate pour leur première St Valentin de couple marié. Il avait simplement dû avancer la réservation d'un jour, ce qui, par chance, n'avait pas posé souci. Cette suite, bien que luxueuse, reflétait la simplicité qui caractérisait sa femme, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il l'avait choisie.

- Tu devrais aller te réchauffer près de la cheminée et te détendre … je m'occupe du dîner, annonça-t-il, en s'éloignant vers la table ronde, déjà dressée, dans une petite loggia, entourée de baies vitrées.

- D'accord …

Elle déposa la veste de son homme sur le dossier d'une chaise, avant de s'installer dans le canapé, juste à côté de la cheminée, pendant que lui s'occupait de déboucher une bouteille de vin rouge. Le feu qui crépitait à grosses flammes l'enveloppât instantanément de sa chaleur, et une délicieuse sensation de bien-être l'envahit. Elle enleva ses chaussures à talons pour se mettre à l'aise, et savoura la douceur de la moquette sous ses pieds, contemplant les bûches qui fondaient dans la cheminée, léchées par les flammes, observant la vue toujours aussi saisissante sur les gratte-ciels illuminés. Son regard se posa sur Rick à quelques mètres d'elle, occupé à passer un appel au service d'étage pour le dîner, tout en remplissant leurs verres de vin. Il l'attendrissait, et la séduisait quand il était aux petits soins pour elle, et se démenait pour lui faire plaisir. Ce soir, il avait fait en sorte que tout soit magique, dans le moindre détail. Rick avait ce don de la transporter dans un autre monde, dans leur monde.

Elle le vit prendre un verre dans chaque main, et venir la rejoindre, s'installant tout près d'elle dans le canapé.

- Voilà pour toi …, sourit-il en lui tendant son verre.

- Merci …

- Le dîner sera servi dans cinq minutes …, annonça-t-il.

- Alors, en attendant, trinquons à cette merveilleuse soirée …, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire, en levant son verre.

- Oui …, à cette merveilleuse soirée …, et à cet hôtel qui a permis à nos destins de se croiser, ajouta-t-il faisant tinter son verre contre le sien, tout en la regardant dans les yeux.

Ils se sourirent, avant de boire chacun une gorgée de vin.

- Tu sais, ça me paraît si loin …, constata Kate, songeuse, tout en se penchant pour poser son verre sur la table.

- Quoi ?

- La première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés …, répondit-elle. Ici, cet hôtel, cette journée-là …

- Oui. Tu étais si mignonne … et si … flic. Je dirais même … une méchante flic …, ajouta-t-il avec une petite moue.

- Je n'étais pas méchante ! s'offusqua-t-elle en riant. Tu fanfaronnais et jouais les séducteurs … Il fallait bien que je te remette en place !

- Tu as dû te dire que j'étais encore pire que tu ne l'avais imaginé …, constata-t-il, tout sourire, posant à son tour son verre de vin sur la table.

- Tout à fait … sans parler du fait qu'au bout d'une minute d'interrogatoire, tu as proposé que je te mette une fessée ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Il rit, comme s'il était encore fier de lui après des années d'avoir osé lui faire pareille suggestion en plein commissariat.

- J'ai fini par l'avoir ma fessée …, fit-il remarquer en approchant son visage du sien pour l'embrasser, tout en caressant du bout des doigts son bras dénudé.

- Oui …, sourit-elle, déposant tendrement un baiser sur ses lèvres, tout en l'enlaçant. Tu peux avoir toutes les fessées que tu veux maintenant …

La coquinerie dans sa voix, ce petit air mutin avec lequel elle plongeait ses yeux dans les siens, son joli sourire le faisaient fondre de désir. Il adorait cette sensation du désir naissant poindre au fond de son ventre, un désir avec lequel ils avaient joué toute la journée, et qu'il allait falloir contrôler encore, parce qu'il avait prévu bien d'autres étapes avant de pouvoir s'abandonner au plaisir dans les bras de sa femme. Ce soir, il voulait jouer avec son désir à elle, la faire perdre pied doucement, la séduire encore et toujours. Le plus difficile serait sans doute de contrôler son propre désir, et l'envie furieuse qu'elle déclenchait en lui, par ses sourires, ses regards, et cette sensualité qui était la sienne. Il glissa sa main dans son cou, encore un peu frais, et vint goûter son sourire, avec douceur, embrassant sa bouche. Elle répondit à son baiser avec la même tendresse, caressant ses lèvres, jouant de la pointe de sa langue effleurant la sienne, tout en glissant ses mains dans sa nuque, enfouissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux à mesure que leur baiser gagnait en intensité. Enivré par les délices de ses lèvres, l'étreinte de ses bras qui l'attiraient contre elle avec avidité, il sentit son désir s'enflammer, et happa ses lèvres avec passion, tout en couvrant son bras, son dos de caresses, la serrant toujours plus près de lui. Puis doucement, leurs bouches se séparèrent et leurs souffle chauds se mêlant, ils se regardèrent, souriants, conscients l'un et l'autre de l'envie qui grondait en chacun d'eux.

- A ce rythme-là, on ne va jamais tenir jusqu'au dessert …, chuchota Rick avec un sourire.

- On peut peut-être commencer par le dessert …, suggéra Kate, d'une voix douce.

- Gourmande …, sourit-il, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Très …

- Il va falloir patienter ma chérie avant de pouvoir abuser de mon corps, ajouta-t-il en se redressant légèrement. Parce que ce soir, j'ai prévu de te rendre folle de désir …

- Oh … je vois …, tu as envie de jouer ce soir …

- Exactement. Et puis il y a encore une petite surprise qui t'attend …

- Encore une surprise ? Je suis gâtée, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire, touchée par toutes les attentions de Rick ce soir.

- Je dois dire que tu as de la chance d'avoir un mari comme moi ! lança-t-il. Romantique, attentionné, beau comme un Dieu …, si sexy …

- Complètement irrésistible oui …, rigola-t-elle.

Trois petits coups frappés à la porte interrompirent leur discussion, et Rick se leva pour aller ouvrir au garçon d'étage qui apportait le dîner.

* * *

><p><span><em>Quelques minutes plus tard …<em>

L'arrivée du dîner avait été un bon dérivatif à l'impatience de leur désir, et ils s'étaient attablés côte à côte dans l'alcôve dont les baies vitrées offraient une vue vertigineuse sur les lumières de la ville. Après s'être extasiés devant la délicatesse du plat qui leur était servi, ils savouraient maintenant leur dîner, à la lueur des bougies, tout en discutant.

- J'ai croisé ta mère avant de quitter le loft … Je crois qu'elle stresse un peu pour la première samedi, expliqua Kate, avant de boire une gorgée de vin.

- Je ne me fais pas de souci pour elle, répondit Rick comme une évidence. Elle va être formidable …

- C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit, sourit Kate.

- Alexis était rentrée ?

- Non ... Je suppose qu'elle devait être encore à la bibliothèque en train de réviser.

- Oui, je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi stressée pour des examens, constata Rick.

- Ce ne sont pas n'importe quels examens … C'est sa licence de droit. Il y a un sacré enjeu pour elle.

- Alexis a toujours tout réussi, affirma-t-il, convaincu. Elle aura sa licence haut la main.

- Bien-sûr qu'elle va réussir, sourit Kate, mais elle ne veut pas juste réussir, elle veut être la meilleure.

- Elle t'en a parlé ? s'étonna Rick.

- Elle m'a demandé quelques conseils concernant les cabinets d'avocats les plus réputés et les plus formateurs pour faire ses stages, expliqua Kate. Mais les places sont chères …

- J'ai les relations pour lui obtenir tous les stages qu'elle veut …, lui fit-il remarquer.

- Rick …, tu crois vraiment qu'Alexis a envie d'être pistonnée pour obtenir un stage ?

- Elle n'est pas obligée de le savoir, répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Tu es terrifiant …, soupira Kate, un brin exaspérée.

- Je veux juste le meilleur pour elle.

- Alexis est capable d'obtenir le meilleur par elle-même. Elle veut être prise pour un stage parce qu'elle le mérite, et pas parce que son père est l'ami du maire de New- York ou de je ne sais qui encore… En plus, elle te tuera si elle l'apprend ou te rayera de sa vie … au choix …

- Ça ce n'est pas faux …, répondit-il avec une petite moue, imaginant parfaitement l'un et l'autre de ces scenarii se réaliser s'il se mêlait de la vie de sa fille. De toute façon, je ne peux pas regarder Bob en face…. sans l'imaginer nu avec un masque de perroquet …, alors je ne suis pas prêt de lui demander de nouveau un service.

- Tant mieux …, sourit Kate.

- Si on parlait un peu de notre lune de miel ? Il faut qu'on se décide pour faire une réservation pour le printemps …

- Oui …, on avait dit une petite île dans le Pacifique, au soleil et sous les cocotiers … Alors pourquoi pas Bora-Bora ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on parle d'y aller …

- Oui, mais depuis les îles Fidji se sont imposées comme une évidence …, sourit-il, repensant au prospectus récupéré la veille dans les bureaux de « _Sexy Dreams_ ».

- Les îles Fidji ? Non …, Bora-Bora … et son lagon, sa barrière de corail …, continua Kate, avec un sourire rêveur.

- Les îles Fidji … et son hôtel sous-marin …, répondit Rick, cherchant à la convaincre d'adhérer à son idée. Dormir à quinze mètres de profondeur au milieu des poissons tropicaux … comme dans un aquarium … c'est le rêve, non ?

- Castle …, je t'ai dit que j'allais avoir l'impression de me noyer …, expliqua Kate. Je ne vais pas dormir de la nuit entourée par l'océan, et tous ces poissons …

- Ce n'est pas un problème ça …Je trouverais de quoi t'occuper si tu n'arrives pas à dormir …, répondit-il avec son petit air suggestif.

Elle sourit, mais reprit aussitôt l'offensive avec un argument qui, elle le savait, ferait mouche.

- Tu sais qu'à Bora-Bora, je pourrais jouer les vahinés …, fit-elle d'une voix douce et mutine. Imagine la scène … moi, bronzée, entièrement nue, simplement vêtue d'un pagne en feuilles de bananiers … un collier de fleurs autour du cou, dissimulant sensuellement ma poitrine …

Il imaginait parfaitement la scène en effet et se voyait déjà se délecter du corps de sa femme qui serait la plus jolie et la plus sensuelle des vahinés.

- Et tu ne porterais rien sous le pagne ? sourit-il, adoptant son air béat et rêveur.

- Non, rien sous le pagne …, confirma-t-elle, jouant les charmeuses en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Mais … tu pourrais aussi tout à fait être une vahiné au _Poséidon Hôtel_, non ? demanda-t-il, sans perdre le fil de son idée.

- Non … La vahiné c'est à Bora-Bora …, affirma-t-elle, catégorique.

Il eut l'air de réfléchir sérieusement à la question, comme si c'était là le plus cruel des dilemmes : choisir entre deux endroits de rêve, l'un lui promettait de pouvoir jouer au Capitaine Nemo, et l'autre de lui faire découvrir les saveurs exotiques de la plus délicieuse des femmes, la sienne. Elle le dévisageait avec ses yeux pétillants de malice, et il avait pleinement conscience de la stratégie dont elle usait pour le convaincre, jouant de sa faiblesse très masculine, en lui faisant miroiter tous les plaisirs des sens. Mais il adorait ça. Et il voulait lui faire plaisir.

- D'accord … pour Bora-Bora … avec ma vahiné, sourit-il.

- Génial ! s'exclama-t-elle, toute heureuse, et excitée par cette idée.

- Il n'y a pas à dire, tu sais me prendre par les sentiments …, constata-t-il, heureux de la voir si joyeuse. Mais je n'abandonne pas l'idée qu'on aille un jour au Poséidon Hôtel …

- Je sais que tu es plein de ressources pour parvenir à me convaincre, sourit-elle.

- En effet …, ce sera un corps à corps terrible, et excitant, mais je triompherai. Comme toujours … Je suis imbattable …, fit-il, avec son air sûr de lui, tout en finissant de manger.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre … Je te signale que pour l'instant, tu es plutôt en retard pour notre défi sexy …, lui lança-t-elle, taquine.

- C'est stratégique, ma belle … Tu sais comme je suis gentleman, alors je te laisse marquer quelques points, et prendre un peu d'avance …, expliqua-t-il avec tout le sérieux du monde. Mais au dernier moment, quand tu t'y attendras le moins, hop, je passe devant, et tu n'auras d'autre choix que de te soumettre à mes désirs les plus fous …

- C'est ce qu'on verra … D'ailleurs, il me reste une question « Vérité » à te poser …, annonça-t-elle, en posant ses couverts dans son assiette.

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Je t'écoute. Je suis prêt à te délivrer toutes les vérités du monde ! lança-t-il avec enthousiasme. Que veut savoir l'élue de mon cœur ?

- Je sais que tu as toujours été sous mon charme …

- Sous ton charme, c'est peu dire …, sourit-il, avant de boire une gorgée de vin.

- Et si j'avais accepté d'aller boire un verre ce fameux soir après notre première enquête, tu aurais probablement tenté de me séduire pour m'attirer dans ton lit …

- J'avoue que … oui, très certainement.

- Alors ma question est la suivante : à partir de quand as-tu pris conscience que tu n'avais pas juste envie de m'attirer dans ton lit … et que ce n'était pas seulement pour une histoire de sexe ? demanda-t-elle.

- Quand ai-je réalisé que j'étais amoureux en fait ? sourit-il, attendri qu'elle lui pose cette question-là.

- Oui.

- Le romantique qui est en moi dirait que je t'aimais déjà avant même de te connaître, car tu étais celle que j'attendais …, mon rêve d'adolescent …, expliqua-t-il avec son sourire charmeur, en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle sourit, impatiente d'entendre la vraie révélation qu'il allait lui faire. Ils avaient déjà parlé de la naissance de leurs sentiments, de tous ces non-dits entre eux, de ces petits moments qui avaient empreint leurs cœurs d'amour et de tendresse l'un pour l'autre, alors qu'ils n'étaient pas encore en couple. Ils avaient ri en partageant ce qu'ils avaient ressenti lors de certaines de leurs enquêtes, comme ce jour où ils s'étaient réveillés menottés, ou celui où, pour les besoins d'une enquête, ils s'étaient embrassés passionnément. Mais elle avait envie de savoir quand Rick en avait eu pleinement conscience.

- Concrètement … c'est difficile à dire … Je crois surtout qu'il y a une chose qui m'a fait réaliser que j'avais besoin de toi, et besoin d'être avec toi. Et que si je n'avais plus ça, je serais malheureux.

- Quand était-ce ?

- Quand j'ai rouvert le dossier de l'assassinat de ta mère … alors que tu me l'avais interdit.

Elle se souvenait combien Rick n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête à l'époque, combien elle lui en avait voulu sur le moment. Avec ce dossier, il avait fait se rouvrir les blessures si douloureuses au fond d'elle-même. Il avait lu en elle, comme toujours, comprenant ses peurs, et s'était excusé, aussi, l'assurant de son soutien inconditionnel. Sans lui, elle n'aurait sans doute jamais retrouvé l'assassin de sa mère. Elle bénissait maintenant, avec le recul, cette façon qu'il avait eue, de s'immiscer dans sa vie, toujours, quoi qu'elle lui dise, quoi qu'elle fasse pour le tenir éloigné.

- Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'avais dit ? demanda-t-il, tout en caressant du bout des doigts sa main posée sur la table.

- Bien-sûr … Que si tu touchais à ce dossier, c'était fini entre nous …

- Oui. Alors quand j'ai fait cette découverte dans le dossier, et qu'il a fallu que je prenne la décision de t'en parler …, j'ai réalisé que ça me faisait du mal de savoir que tu allais avoir mal, mais aussi que je pouvais te perdre ... Je ne sais pas si j'avais conscience d'être amoureux ou non … Mais j'étais malheureux à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir être avec toi.

- Tu aurais pu ne pas me le dire …, essayer d'en apprendre davantage de ton côté …

- J'ai hésité … Et j'en ai parlé à ma mère.

- Martha était au courant ? s'étonna Kate, surprise sans l'être vraiment, tant elle savait l'importance que pouvait représenter Martha pour son fils.

- Elle est parfois de bon conseil …, sourit-il. Elle m'a dit que je devais te le dire …, même si tu ne voulais plus jamais me revoir. L'important était que tu saches …, et elle avait raison.

- Alors dès les premiers mois, tu ressentais déjà quelque chose …, sourit Kate, toute heureuse.

- Tu peux être fière de toi, répondit-il avec un sourire. Au fond de moi, je crois que je t'ai toujours aimée.

Elle le regarda amoureusement, séduite, touchée de l'entendre mettre des mots sur des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas voir à l'époque, parce qu'elle savait bien elle-aussi, au fond d'elle, que Castle ne passait pas ses journées avec elle seulement pour trouver l'inspiration nécessaire à ses romans.

- J'adore ce jeu …, constata-t-elle, radieuse, en se penchant vers lui pour venir déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Oh moi aussi …

- Cette soirée est merveilleuse … Rick …, lui fit-elle doucement, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Je me demande comment je vais faire pour redescendre les pieds sur terre demain matin …

- Et la soirée ne fait que commencer … Tu n'as pas encore atteint le septième ciel …, lui fit-il remarquer de sa voix charmeuse qui laissait présager de l'ivresse et de l'intensité de ce qui allait suivre.

Elle sourit, à la fois impatiente, et heureuse de se laisser porter par ce qu'il avait prévu pour la rendre folle de désir, comme il le disait lui-même. Ce soir, chacune de ses attentions, chacun de ses mots, de ses regards ou de ses gestes attisaient un peu plus son désir, son envie de s'abandonner dans ses bras, lascive, et de succomber à tous les délices de l'amour. Mais elle savait être patiente, bien plus que lui en temps normal d'ailleurs. Et cela l'amusait de se dire que son homme devait lui-aussi lutter pour maîtriser son envie d'elle.

- Es-tu prête pour la suite des événements ? reprit Rick. A moins que tu n'aies encore faim ?

- Non … c'était délicieux, mon cœur, mais j'ai envie de me régaler de quelque chose d'un peu plus charnel …

- Charnel ? Hum … Je crois que j'ai de quoi satisfaire ta gourmandise …, sourit-il, d'un air coquin. Mais avant ça, j'ai besoin que tu m'accordes quelques minutes …, j'ai quelques petits préparatifs à faire.

- D'accord, je vais en profiter pour admirer cette vue magnifique, répondit-elle, alors que tous deux se levaient.

- Je fais vite, lui fit-il, en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe, avant de filer vers l'une des deux portes fermées, qu'elle supposa être soit la chambre, soit la salle de bain.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 31**

_Upper East Side, New-York, aux environs de 23 h._

Dans le taxi qui les ramenait tous les deux à leur luxueux appartement, sur _Lexington Avenue_, la tension était montée d'un cran. Lorsque la réunion du grand conseil avait pris fin, les membres s'étaient quittés avec le sourire, mais les inquiétudes de chacun étaient palpables. Alors qu'ils auraient dû appréhender les événements du lendemain soir avec enthousiasme, pressés de mettre enfin en œuvre leur plan, et de voir aboutir leur longue quête, les uns et les autres se sentaient fébriles. Cette enquête pour double homicide faisait peser sur leurs épaules à tous une pression supplémentaire, et ils craignaient non seulement de se faire prendre en flagrant délit, mais aussi de voir s'échapper définitivement tous leurs espoirs d'atteindre leur but. Sans que personne n'ait osé le dire ouvertement, il était certain que tous se disaient la même chose : est-ce que l'enjeu en valait la peine ? Ils étaient tous des gens très en vue, appréciés dans leur milieu, reconnus pour leurs talents ou leurs activités. Ils n'avaient rien de vulgaires criminels, et pour la plupart le pire forfait qu'ils aient commis jusque-là avait été de ne pas respecter les limitations de vitesse, ou pire encore, de ne pas rendre un livre emprunté à la bibliothèque. Mener leur plan jusqu'au bout, c'était prendre le risque de ruiner la vie qu'ils avaient construites. Pour quoi ? Une bouteille de vin vieille de plusieurs centaines d'années. Et un trésor qui les faisait fantasmer, dont Dauriac et Kathy Collins prédisaient la richesse du contenu, mais qui n'était qu'un rêve, une illusion pour le moment. Avant de les laisser partir, le grand maître s'était assuré que chacun soit toujours pleinement investi dans leur mission. Mais là, dans le taxi qui les ramenait chez eux, ses doutes s'intensifiaient. Et elle avait été choquée d'apprendre que son mari avait menacé Victor. Même pour protéger le secret, elle peinait à y croire. Elle avait fait bonne figure pendant la réunion du grand conseil, mais à peine étaient-ils montés dans ce taxi, elle s'était indignée qu'il ait pu violenter un homme avec une arme.

- On n'a fait que lui faire peur … On ne l'aurait pas blessé …, assura son mari, alors qu'elle le dévisageait.

- Avec un couteau ? Et une cagoule sur la tête ? Vous vous êtes crus dans un film de gangster ou quoi ? s'indigna-t-elle.

- On n'aurait pas eu à le faire si François s'en était préoccupé …

- D'abord, tu m'obliges à mentir à la police …, et maintenant j'apprends que tu es allé menacer ce gamin avec une arme ? Mais tu as complètement disjoncté ma parole ! s'exclama-t-elle, furieuse.

Il ne répondit pas, tournant la tête pour regarder la nuit qui défilait à travers la vitre du taxi.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as quelque chose à voir avec la mort de Victor et Aaron ? lança-t-elle froidement, commençant à douter de l'honnêteté de son mari.

- Chérie, je dois vraiment répondre à cette question ? Après plus de vingt ans de mariage ? répondit-il en la dévisageant.

Il était sidéré que sa femme puisse le soupçonner, même si elle n'avait pas tort de le faire. Il n'avait pas eu de mal à la convaincre qu'il leur fallait cacher le fait qu'ils avaient pris du bon temps avec Monsieur Paon lors de l'après-midi libertine de lundi. Il lui avait fait suffisamment peur en mettant en avant le fait que les flics n'avaient aucun suspect, et que, même s'ils n'avaient rien à voir avec tout ça, et qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve contre eux, les flics ne les lâcheraient pas s'ils savaient qu'ils se trouvaient avec Victor peu de temps avant sa mort. Quand ils avaient été auditionnés de nouveau concernant la mort d'Aaron, encore une fois, ils avaient réussi à arranger la vérité. Ils avaient pour eux le fait qu'il y avait tellement de couples lors de ces soirées et aucune preuve des faits et gestes de chacun, que rien n'était vraiment vérifiable. Elle était paniquée à l'idée qu'à deux reprises ils avaient côtoyé les victimes aux alentours de l'heure du crime, mais jamais jusque-là elle n'avait ne serait-ce qu'imaginer que lui, son propre mari, puisse être à l'origine de leur mort.

- On aurait dû dire la vérité …, répondit-elle, exaspérée. La police et la justice de ce pays ne condamnent pas des innocents, non ?

- Tu es bien naïve …, soupira-t-il.

- Ce sera encore pire s'ils s'aperçoivent qu'on a menti, fit-elle remarquer avec inquiétude. Ils vont nous croire coupables quand ils le sauront …

- Comment veux-tu qu'ils sachent ? On était des centaines à cette soirée. Ils ne peuvent pas vérifier quoi que ce soit, assura-t-il, persuadé d'avoir raison.

- Mais qui les a tués ? fit-elle, autant pour elle-même qu'à l'intention de son mari.

- Un mari jaloux … qui d'autre ? Tu sais ce qu'on pense tous de ces gamins … Vous ne jurez que par eux depuis des semaines … On n'en peut plus de vous entendre bavasser sur leurs exploits sexuels …, répondit-il sèchement, le regard vaguement perdu dans la contemplation de la nuit par la vitre.

- Tu veux dire qu'ils ont eu ce qu'ils méritaient ? C'est ça ? s'offusqua-t-elle.

- Non …, non …, bien-sûr que non …, fit-il, prenant un air affligé. Mais je ne suis pas surpris. Il y a de quoi péter les plombs …

Il avait pété les plombs oui. Mais il ne regrettait rien. Il n'était pas du genre à avoir des regrets. Il ne savait pas comment il en était arrivé là, comment il avait pu passer à l'acte. Peut-être que finalement tout un chacun était capable de haïr au point de tuer. C'était dans la nature humaine : se débarrasser de ses rivaux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait eu l'impression qu'elle lui échappait. Il n'avait pourtant jamais eu le sentiment jusque-là d'être possessif ou particulièrement jaloux, mais elle ne lui en donnait pas l'opportunité non plus. Elle était une bonne épouse, une bonne mère, s'occupant de la famille et de la maisonnée avec dévotion. Quand ils avaient commencé à fréquenter les soirées de « _Plaisir masqué_ », leur vie sexuelle avait retrouvé tout son piment des premières années. Il n'avait pas été jaloux de voir d'autres hommes dans ses bras, car c'était lui qu'elle regardait pendant leurs ébats. Mais quelque chose avait changé avec Monsieur Paon. Il avait vu le regard de sa femme changer. Elle avait cessé de le regarder pour se concentrer uniquement sur son jeune partenaire. Et il l'avait vue prendre du plaisir. Vraiment. Prendre du plaisir comme jamais elle n'en avait pris avec lui. La première fois, il avait été abasourdi, touché dans sa virilité, comme s'il réalisait subitement que pendant vingt ans, il n'avait pas été capable de la satisfaire. Mais plus que ça, il avait eu l'impression que pendant vingt ans, elle s'était jouée de lui, en simulant peut-être un bonheur sexuel qui n'existait pas. Et il y avait eu les autres : Monsieur Faucon et Monsieur Ibis. Et les mêmes images qui le hantaient à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Il ne supportait pas ça. Il ne supportait pas l'arrogance de ces jeunes mâles qui transformaient sa femme. Elle avait délaissé la maison pour les sorties avec ses amies, pour faire la fête, comme si elle revivait à plus de cinquante ans une seconde jeunesse. Dans les soirées, elle était aguicheuse, sensuelle avec ces gamins, comme jamais elle ne l'avait été avec lui. A chaque fois, c'était un peu plus douloureux. Il avait essayé de lui en parler, mais elle minimisait les choses, et se moquait de sa jalousie excessive, prétextant qu'elle aurait beaucoup à dire elle-aussi sur son comportement sexuel lors des soirées. Mais ce n'était pas pareil. Lui, il était un homme. Elle, c'était sa femme. Alors, non, il ne regrettait pas son geste. Il avait pleinement conscience de la cruauté et de l'inhumanité dont il avait fait preuve en ôtant la vie à ces deux jeunes étudiants. Mais la pulsion, l'égoïsme, la jalousie avaient été plus forts que toutes les règles morales et sociales dont il était pétri depuis toujours. Et il se sentait bien. C'était la seule chose qui l'avait inquiété au moment d'agir : allait-il regretter ses actes ? Mais au final, il vivait très bien avec l'idée d'avoir supprimé deux vies. Il se sentait libéré. Son crime était trop parfait pour que les flics ne remontent jusqu'à lui. Jamais ils ne sauraient ce qui était vraiment arrivé à Monsieur Paon et Monsieur Faucon.

- Cette histoire, c'est quand même dingue …, reprit-elle, d'un ton maussade. Tu te rends compte, deux meurtres en plein milieu de nos soirées …

- Oui, il va falloir être très prudent pour agir demain soir, répondit-il, orientant volontairement la discussion vers un autre sujet. François fait comme si tout allait se passer comme prévu … mais il faut se méfier avec ces flics qui fouinent partout.

- J'espère au moins que ça vaut le coup …, fit-elle remarquer, soucieuse.

- Evidemment que ça vaut le coup, assura-t-il.

- Tu te rends compte des risques qu'on va prendre ? lui lança-t-elle, comme si elle voulait lui ouvrir les yeux.

- Il est un peu tard pour s'en inquiéter …

- Poussin …, tu as menacé un gamin avec une arme, et maintenant tu t'apprêtes à commettre un vol avec effraction …, continua-t-elle, avec inquiétude.

- Oui, je deviens un très mauvais garçon. Tu aimes les vilains garçons, non ? sourit-il.

- Je voudrais bien que mon mari ne passe pas le reste de sa vie en prison …

- Ce n'est pas comme si on allait braquer une banque non plus … Il s'agit d'une bouteille, une seule bouteille, dont tout le monde se contrefiche … sauf nous. Et d'un malheureux document sans valeur en soi …

- Si ça n'avait aucune valeur, ce ne serait pas destiné à atterrir dans un musée. C'est démentiel de prendre autant de risques pour ça …

- C'est surtout démentiel de paniquer au dernier moment. Les autres partagent ton avis ?

- Oui …, elles sont toutes inquiètes.

- Ah les femmes … Toujours à vous défiler quand ça devient sérieux, soupira-t-il.

- C'était amusant jusque-là, mais avec ces meurtres, ça change la donne …, répondit-elle. On aurait dû réfléchir à une autre solution.

- Dauriac sait ce qu'il fait. Ne t'en fais pas, assura-t-il, alors que le taxi se garait au pied de leur résidence sur _Lexington Avenue_.

* * *

><p><span><em>Four Seasons Hôtel, aux environs de 23h.<em>

Rick lui avait de nouveau bandé les yeux, et la prenant par la main, l'avait conduite jusque dans la salle de bain. Alors qu'il refermait la porte dans leur dos, tous les sens en éveil, elle savoura les différentes sensations qu'elle ressentait, des sensations comme décuplées par le fait de ne rien voir : la chaleur humide de la pièce, la fraîcheur du carrelage sous ses pieds nus, le bruit régulier de l'eau qui coulait remplissant la baignoire, la senteur légère des bougies qui brûlaient. Rien qu'à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre, elle se sentit déjà toute émoustillée. Elle adorait les bains. Depuis toujours. Elle aurait pu passer des heures à se prélasser dans l'eau et la mousse. Mais avec Rick, les bains, désormais empreints de douceur et de sensualité, étaient devenus son plaisir suprême attisant son désir comme jamais, et celui de son homme par la même occasion.

- Je peux regarder ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix souriante, déjà impatiente de voir le bain qu'il leur avait préparé.

- Pas encore …, répondit-il, dans son dos, posant ses mains sur sa taille. Tu ne pourras regarder que quand je t'aurais déshabillée … et que tu seras entièrement nue.

- D'accord …, sourit-elle, ravie de se soumettre à cet effeuillage sensuel.

Elle le sentit passer près d'elle pour venir lui faire face, et frémit de plaisir quand ses doigts caressèrent son bras nu, remontant sur son épaule, jusque son cou, pour finir par effleurer ses lèvres, étirant ainsi le sourire de sa muse.

-Tu me chatouilles …, chuchota-t-elle, radieuse, posant ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'attirer plus près d'elle.

Il sourit, en la contemplant sans rien dire, tandis que d'une main, il faisait glisser la bretelle de sa robe vers son bras, dévoilant ainsi complètement son épaule. C'était l'une des premières parties de son corps qu'il avait découverte lors de leur première nuit. Après avoir embrassé furieusement sa bouche, déposé un baiser au creux de sa poitrine, et savouré les premières caresses délicates de ses lèvres sur les siennes, c'est sur cette petite zone de peau, courant de son cou à son épaule qu'il avait pour la première fois posé les mains. C'est là que sous ses doigts, il avait découvert la douceur de sa peau, qu'il avait senti frémir légèrement au contact de sa bouche, alors qu'il s'enivrait de sa tendresse et de son parfum.

- Rick … tu rêves ? demanda-t-elle doucement, sentant, sans le voir, son regard posé sur elle.

- Oui, un peu, répondit-il avec un sourire, alors que de son autre main, il répétait le même geste sur son épaule gauche. Tu es belle … si belle …

Elle sentit à l'intonation de sa voix qu'il était totalement sous le charme, presque sans voix. Elle adorait lui faire cet effet, lui faire perdre ses mots, et surtout, réaliser, jour après jour, que malgré le temps qui passait, Rick était toujours complètement fou de son corps, et n'en finissait pas de la trouver magnifique et sexy. Elle aimait aussi combien il pouvait être son amant parfois fougueux et impétueux, et parfois, comme ce soir si patient et délicat dans la façon dont il attisait leurs désirs.

Il se pencha pour embrasser son épaule, la couvrant de baisers, alors que sa muse glissait sa main dans ses cheveux, et inclinait légèrement la tête, comme pour mieux savourer le plaisir qu'il faisait naître en elle. Sa bouche remonta jusqu'à sa joue, puis effleura ses lèvres, juste assez pour qu'elle sente son souffle se mêler au sien. Il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser, de s'enivrer de la sensualité de ses baisers gourmands, mais il savait qu'un baiser, un simple baiser, les emporterait bien au-delà des limites qu'il s'était fixé pour l'instant. Cette fois, il serait très faible face à la promesse des délices que lui offrait la vision de sa muse. Il était incapable de résister aux baisers passionnés de Kate et il succomberait au désir, qui s'était enflammé, à peine l'avait-il attirée contre lui. Il se dit qu'il fallait être un peu fou pour s'imposer de résister ainsi à l'appel des sens, mais il aimait le défi. Et jouer avec le désir de Kate, et le sien, par la même occasion, l'excitait comme jamais.

- Ne bouge pas, fit-il doucement, je vais fermer le robinet … avant que la salle de bain ne se transforme en piscine.

Elle sentit la chaleur de son corps s'éloigner, mais il ne fallut que quelques secondes, pour qu'il revienne près d'elle, alors que le silence avait remplacé le bruit de l'eau. Sans rien dire, Rick posa chacune de ses mains sur ses cuisses, les fit glisser doucement sous le tissu vaporeux de sa robe, jusque sa taille, avant d'envelopper ses fesses d'une simple caresse. Un instant elle eut l'impression de perdre pied, sentant le corps puissant et viril de Rick faire pression contre le sien. Elle l'enlaça de ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son cou pour y déposer des baisers. Son désir s'emballa, alors que délicatement, les mains de Rick jouèrent à effleurer la dentelle de ses dessous, à caresser furtivement la peau qu'ils dissimulaient, pour finir par les faire glisser le long de ses cuisses. D'un mouvement de jambes, elle l'aida à l'en débarrasser et soupira de plaisir quand il empoigna ses hanches sous sa robe, et la plaqua contre lui. Il sentait son envie d'elle lui empoigner tout le bas-ventre, et se demandait comment il allait parvenir à mener ses projets à terme. Peut-être avait-il présumé de ses capacités à garder le contrôle. Il ne résista pas à l'envie de venir effleurer ses lèvres de nouveau, se retenant d'y déposer les siennes.

- Tu sais que tu es une véritable torture …, souffla-t-il contre sa bouche, alors que ses mains passaient dans son dos, pour faire descendre doucement la fermeture-éclair de sa robe.

- Et toi tu es un supplice …, un divin supplice, chuchota-t-elle, effleurant ses lèvres de plus en plus dangereusement.

- Ne m'embrasse pas … ou je ne réponds plus de rien et jamais on n'aura le plaisir de savourer ce bain, sourit-il, tout en faisant glisser sa robe vers sa taille, dévoilant sa poitrine si joliment mise en valeur dans ce soutien-gorge.

- Ne me tente pas alors …, répondit-elle d'une voix suave, alors qu'il faisait tomber sa robe à ses pieds, et dégrafait son soutien-gorge pour l'en débarrasser.

Il s'écarta légèrement pour la contempler, avant, d'une main de dénouer le foulard autour de sa tête. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et dans la pénombre, aperçut les bougies et leurs flammes vacillantes sur les rebords de l'immense baignoire carrelée de marbre, mais aussi les baies-vitrées qui offraient toujours la même impression d'être plongé dans une féerie de lumières. Mais surtout, elle vit le regard noir de désir de Rick, et lui sourit.

- A ton tour …, lui fit-il doucement, avec le même sourire radieux.

Il la regarda déboutonner sa chemise, se délectant de ses gestes sensuels et de ses sourires mutins. Il savoura la douceur de ses mains qui dessinèrent le contour de ses épaules nues quand elle fit glisser sa chemise dans son dos, avant d'imprimer leur caresse sur son torse, puis son ventre. Il frémit et sentit son désir s'intensifier furieusement, quand les doigts de sa muse, détachant le bouton de son pantalon, effleurèrent son ventre. Il l'aida à le débarrasser de son pantalon, et de son boxer, et à son tour elle le contempla, tandis qu'il suivait du regard la course de sa main se posant sur sa cuisse, effleurant son sexe, puis son ventre, avant de venir passer son doigt sur la petite cicatrice sur son flanc. Elle la connaissait par cœur maintenant. Elle lui rappelait inévitablement des événements douloureux, mais aussi le flou le plus total dans lequel ils se trouvaient quant à ce qu'avait subi Rick. Et surtout, elle lui rappelait combien profiter de lui, de leur bonheur, n'avait pas de prix. Il vit les yeux de sa femme s'attarder sur cette cicatrice alors qu'elle la caressait du bout des doigts, songeuse, et à son désir se mêla une infinie tendresse. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front, et elle releva vers lui des yeux souriants.

- Viens, sourit-il en la prenant par la main, le bain va refroidir …

_Quelques minutes plus tard …_

Dans l'eau chaude et la mousse, Kate s'était blottie entre les bras et les cuisses de son homme, son dos contre son torse, et tous deux savouraient le plaisir de la caresse de leurs corps enlacés. La tête reposant contre son épaule, elle regardait les flammes des bougies vaciller légèrement, se délectant de la douceur des doigts de Rick qui glissaient le long de ses bras. Elle savait qu'il voulait faire se prolonger la montée de leur désir, attiser tous ses sens et toucher son cœur, aussi. Il était ce soir d'une tendresse et d'une sensualité qui l'émouvaient et l'excitaient tout à la fois. Une part d'elle-même mourrait d'envie de se jeter sur lui, mais c'était sa soirée surprise, et elle voulait lui laisser le plaisir d'avoir l'initiative et de faire en sorte que tout se déroulât comme il l'avait souhaité. Ce soir, elle avait perdu toute notion de la réalité, complètement transportée par toutes ces émotions et sensations enivrantes que déclenchaient en elle chacune des attentions de Rick.

- C'est la plus merveilleuse des St Valentin, mon cœur, constata Kate avec un soupir de plaisir.

- Oui …, la meilleure St Valentin de tous les temps …, sans aucun doute …, répondit-il, en embrassant sa joue.

- Je t'admire, tu sais … Tu fais preuve d'un self-control remarquable ce soir …, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton taquin.

- Tu peux être admirative en effet, sourit-il. Cette maîtrise de moi-même est le résultat des cours de Qi Gong de ma mère …

- Tu as suivi des cours de Qi Gong avec ta mère ? s'étonna Kate, se disant que finalement, avec Martha, tout était possible.

- Hum … J'y ai assisté bien malgré moi la semaine dernière, expliqua-t-il très sérieusement. Depuis, je me recentre sur mon moi, et canalise mon énergie sexuelle le long de ma colonne d'air ...

- C'est vrai ? lui fit Kate en tournant la tête vers lui, se demandant s'il était sérieux ou non, tant il était capable de tout.

- Bien-sûr …, assura-t-il.

Mais il ne put se retenir de sourire tant il était amusé par sa mine perplexe, et elle réalisa aussitôt qu'elle s'était faite avoir.

- Tu te moques de moi ! lui lança-t-elle sur un ton rieur.

- Tu me vois faire la posture du flamant rose au milieu du salon pour recentrer mon énergie sexuelle ? rigola-t-il.

- Ça t'amuse de me raconter n'importe quoi …, répondit-elle, tout souriante, en lui envoyant de la mousse dans la figure.

- Hé ! Fais attention à toi si tu m'attaques … Tu sais que ça finit toujours mal ce petit jeu ! s'exclama-t-il en riant.

Elle rit elle-aussi, avant du bout du doigt, de retirer le peu de mousse qui avait atterri sur son nez, et de l'embrasser, happant tendrement ses lèvres, y glissant avec sensualité sa langue, qu'il accueillit passionnément. Elle était irrésistible et tellement excitante. Il glissa sa main sur sa gorge, dans son cou, dans sa nuque pour attirer son visage plus près du sien encore, et l'embrasser avec fougue, emporté par le désir qu'elle déclenchait en lui. Mais il se retint de la serrer davantage contre lui, d'envelopper tout son corps de caresses, tant il savait qu'il ne contrôlerait plus rien ensuite. Et il ne voulait pas succomber à ses charmes tout de suite, pas ici non plus, dans le bain. Il aimait lui faire l'amour dans le bain, mais c'était souvent trop rapide, trop enflammé, et il ne pourrait pas se livrer à toutes les caresses et tous les plaisirs dont il rêvait s'il craquait maintenant. Kate n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort : faire preuve d'un petit peu de raison face à l'embrasement de ses sens pouvait aussi pimenter l'intensité de leurs ébats. Leurs bouches se séparèrent doucement, et ils se regardèrent souriants, conscients tous les deux qu'ils jouaient avec le feu.

- Tu testes l'efficacité de mes cours de Qi Gong ? sourit Rick.

- Oui …. J'ai l'impression que ton énergie sexuelle s'est échappée de ta colonne d'air pendant un instant …, le taquina-t-elle.

- Tu vas voir tout à l'heure ce que mon énergie sexuelle fera subir à ton corps ..., répondit-il de sa voix chaude et sensuelle.

- Des mots … toujours des mots … monsieur l'écrivain …, sourit-elle, en se calant de nouveau contre son torse.

- Des mots qui vous ont toujours séduite … mon Lieutenant …, chuchota-t-il à son oreille, glissant ses mains sous l'eau, pour les poser sur son ventre.

Lentement, elle sentit avec délice ses deux mains caresser sa peau, puis remonter doucement sur ses seins, qu'il enveloppa de caresses généreuses. Il embrassa son cou alors qu'elle soupirait de plaisir, lascive entre ses mains.

- A quoi pensais-tu quand tu lisais mes romans dans ton bain ? lui fit-il à voix basse, sans cesser de la caresser avec tendresse.

- Je cherchais qui était le tueur …, bien-sûr …, répondit-elle tout simplement.

- C'est vrai ce mensonge ?

- Hum …

- Pas de pensée plus … coquine ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être …, sourit-elle, d'un air mystérieux. Mais les questions « _Vérité_ » sont finies, Rick …

- Ce n'est pas une question « Vérité », c'est une confidence à ton mari bien-aimé … qui brûle d'envie de savoir à quel point tu le désirais seule dans ton bain … avec ses romans.

- Si tu me prends par les sentiments alors … peut-être que certaines pensées un peu coquines m'ont parfois traversé l'esprit …, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Oh j'adore ! s'enthousiasma-t-il aussitôt.

- Mais tu n'en sauras pas plus, je te préviens.

- Oh mais ça me suffit … Je suis déjà comblé de savoir tout ça, sourit-il, en se redressant doucement, délaissant soudain sa poitrine. Attend … deux secondes …

Elle le vit tendre le bras pour attraper une serviette de toilette posée sur le rebord de la baignoire, se sécher rapidement les mains, puis se pencher pour se saisir de quelque chose sur le sol.

- Que fais-tu, mon cœur ? demanda-t-elle, alors qu'il s'adossait de nouveau à la paroi de la baignoire et qu'elle retrouvait sa place, blottie contre lui.

- J'aimerais te lire le début du prochain Nikki Heat …, ce que j'ai écrit lundi. Si tu en as envie …

- Bien-sûr …, avec plaisir … Un bain, avec mon écrivain et un de ses romans … ça va me rappeler de délicieux souvenirs …

- Délicieux comment ?

- Castle … lis, je t'écoute, sourit-elle, posant sa tête sur son épaule, tout en fermant les yeux.

Tenant dans une main les quelques pages qu'il avait pris soin d'imprimer, il enlaça son autre main à celle de sa muse, sous l'eau, contre son ventre, et se lança dans sa lecture. Elle l'écouta, se laissa bercer par sa voix, comme à chaque fois qu'il lui lisait quelques passages de ses écrits. Mais c'était la première fois que se mêlait le plaisir de l'entendre, à celui de sentir son corps qui l'enlaçait sensuellement, et de partager dans ce bain, dans cette suite surplombant la féerie lumineuse de la ville, un moment unique et merveilleux. Combien de fois avait-elle pensé à lui en lisant ses romans, le soir, seule dans son bain ? Et il était là, tout contre elle, son mari, son amour, à la désirer de tout son être, et à prendre pourtant le temps de rendre ces instants magiques. Elle savait ce qui l'animait. Elle savait combien depuis ces deux mois où elle avait cru l'avoir perdu, un petit quelque chose avait changé en lui. Ils en avaient parlé peu de temps après qu'il ait été retrouvé quand il avait pris conscience de tout ce que sa disparition avait eu comme conséquences pour elle, mais aussi du fait qu'il n'était pas à l'abri qu'il lui arrivât quelque chose de fatal un jour, et qu'il la laissât continuer à vivre sans lui. Il avait été bouleversé par sa douleur et sa peine. C'était quelque chose qui le marquerait éternellement. Lui qui était si insouciant, prenant des risques parfois inconsidérés sur le terrain, riant de tout ou presque, avait réalisé que la vie n'était pas qu'un jeu. Un peu comme s'il voulait constamment emplir sa tête et son cœur de moments uniques dont elle se souviendrait éternellement, il s'attelait désormais, un peu plus qu'avant, à profiter intensément de chaque instant avec elle. Il l'avait toujours fait, car derrière l'écrivain cabochard, drôle et joueur, il était d'une sensibilité et d'une tendresse infinie à son égard, mais depuis, il parvenait à teinter des moments comme celui-ci d'une intensité qui la bouleversait. Juste pour être certain que jamais elle n'oublierait cet amour qu'il lui portait.

Elle l'avait écouté, silencieusement, lire ce passage où Nikki Heat donnait sa réponse à Jameson Rook, suite à sa demande en mariage. Quand il s'arrêta, et laissa tomber les feuilles de papier sur le sol, elle glissa contre lui, pour lui faire face, s'asseyant sur ses cuisses.

- J'adore …, sourit-elle, tendrement, alors qu'il posait ses mains dans son dos, et l'attirait plus près de lui. Nikki est si … émouvante …

- Elle te ressemble …, répondit-il, ne la quittant pas des yeux.

Elle enlaça son cou, et glissa ses mains à l'arrière dans sa tête dans ses cheveux légèrement humides, tout en contemplant ce regard brûlant de désir qu'il posait sur elle.

- Et Rook est tellement romantique …, ajouta-t-elle.

- Rook est amoureux. Totalement fou amoureux …, répondit-il, avant de capturer ses lèvres entre les siennes et de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Leurs bouches se dévorèrent presque furieusement, alors que leurs mains caressaient avec avidité la moindre parcelle de leur peau, leurs corps, enlacés, réclamant le besoin impétueux d'être toujours plus proches. Les mains de Rick, sous ses fesses, pressèrent un peu plus fort son bassin contre le sien, et sentir son sexe contre son bas ventre la rendit folle de désir. Elle avait envie de lui, terriblement. Entre deux baisers, ils reprirent leur souffle, et se regardèrent, front contre front.

- Kate … Je veux que dans quelques années, dans dix ans, dans vingt ans, tu te souviennes encore de chacune de mes caresses, chacun de mes baisers, et de toute cette soirée … de ce qu'on vit là maintenant, tous les deux.

- Je n'oublierai jamais, le rassura-t-elle. Tout ce que tu as fait pour moi ce soir, tout ce que tu vas faire maintenant … je n'oublierai rien. Jamais.

Il sourit contre sa bouche.

- Je t'aime, ajouta-t-elle tendrement. Je t'aime …

Heureux, comblé, il prit son visage entre ses mains, déposa un simple baiser sur ses lèvres, puis un autre sur son front.

- J'ai envie du dessert, Rick … très envie du dessert …

- Oh je vois … toujours aussi gourmande …

- Si on sortait du bain ? Et si tu me montrais de quoi ton énergie sexuelle est capable ?

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, mon amour …


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 32**

_Four Seasons Hôtel, New-York, aux alentours de minuit._

A peine sorti du bain, Rick avait pris une serviette, l'avait passée dans le dos de Kate, pour la sécher doucement, alors qu'elle se blottissait contre son corps humide, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Il sentit le désir impatient de sa femme à la caresse de ses mains dans sa nuque, à la chaleur de son corps se pressant contre son torse, à ses yeux brûlants d'envie qui se perdaient dans les siens.

Elle ne voulait plus contenir son désir. Le contact de sa peau, à la fois chaude et moite intensifiait encore son envie de lui, une envie qui, totalement incontrôlable, irradiait tout son être. Elle avait besoin de le sentir contre elle, de le toucher, de le caresser. Elle brûlait de sentir ses mains à la fois douces et puissantes glisser sur sa peau, de s'abandonner entre ses bras, que sa bouche tendre et avide d'elle goûte et dévore chaque parcelle de sa peau. Il ne suffit que d'un regard de son homme pour qu'elle succombât totalement à la tentation. Le tendre regard, mêlant désir et amour, qu'il porta sur son sourire, alors que délicatement il séchait son dos. Elle l'embrassa, avec une sensualité envoûtante, fondant sur ses lèvres, y glissant la pointe de sa langue, caressant sa bouche avec gourmandise, tandis que ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans ses cheveux encore humides à l'arrière de sa tête. Il répondit à son baiser avec fureur, grisé par le désir contenu depuis plusieurs heures. Laissant tomber la serviette dans son dos, il parcourut tout son corps de caresses la serrant toujours un peu plus contre lui. Il sentit les mains de sa femme glisser lentement et sensuellement de sa nuque à son dos, puis imprimer leurs caresses à ses fesses dont elle chérissait la douceur et la fermeté.

-Si on allait dans la chambre ? suggéra Rick, presque à voix basse, entre deux baisers.

- Oui …, murmura Kate, happant de nouveau ses lèvres furieusement, l'entraînant dans un baiser fiévreux.

Enivré par son désir et l'ardeur de sa femme, il la fit reculer doucement contre le mur sans interrompre un instant la passion de leurs baisers, et l'empressement de leurs mains à caresser chaque parcelle de leur peau. Leur étreinte se faisait pressante, urgente, presque incontrôlable. Alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle, mêlant sourires et petits baisers, Rick attrapa chacune des mains de sa muse pour les relever au-dessus de sa tête et les plaquer contre le mur. Puis, maintenant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête d'une seule main, il posa sa main libre sur son épaule, avant de la faire glisser lentement sur son sein, son ventre, entre ses cuisses, où elle s'attarda à caresser légèrement son sexe. Les yeux plongés dans les siens, effleurant ses lèvres avec sa bouche, il se nourrit du plaisir qu'il lisait dans son regard, son sourire, ses soupirs. La force de sa main tenant fermement ses poignets, son regard ardent, la caresse de ses doigts entre ses cuisses, déchaînèrent en elle une myriade de sensations follement excitantes. Sous l'effet du plaisir, elle se mordilla la lèvre, et gémit doucement, ce qui le fit sourire de satisfaction. Mais sagement, il interrompit sa caresse, et posa sa main sur sa taille.

- Rick …, souffla-t-elle contre sa bouche. Encore …

- Oui, encore … mais pas ici …, chuchota-t-il avec un sourire, alors qu'il libérait son emprise sur ses poignets. Viens …

_Quelques minutes plus tard …_

Ils avaient rejoint la chambre et son ambiance feutrée. Dans la pénombre, simplement éclairée par le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée, ils s'étaient glissés sous les draps de satin blanc, avant de se blottir l'un contre l'autre. Allongée sur le dos, Kate savourait la chaleur du corps de Rick contre elle, et la douceur de ses caresses. Il la contemplait tendrement, tout en faisant glisser ses mains sur son ventre, en effleurant l'intérieur de ses cuisses, en caressant ses seins voluptueusement. Il aimait la sentir ainsi offerte à lui, lascive, le laissant jouer avec leur désir à tous les deux, et se délecter du plaisir qu'elle prenait. Quand ses doigts caressèrent de nouveau son sexe, il la vit fermer les yeux comme pour mieux savourer cet instant, et vint embrasser ses lèvres, attendri, avant de couvrir son cou et sa poitrine de baisers gourmands. Elle sentit ses lèvres venir enserrer délicatement la pointe de ses seins l'un après l'autre, et le bout de sa langue jouer à les titiller. Elle enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux, en soupirant de plaisir, et tout son corps se crispa sous ce supplice exquis.

Il ne se lassait pas de goûter encore et encore le corps de sa femme : le goût sucré de sa peau sous ses lèvres, le bout de ses seins sous sa langue, la chaleur de son sexe palpitant sur ses doigts, tout son être frémissant de plaisir sous l'effet de ses caresses. Il délaissa lentement ses seins, pour tracer un chemin de baisers jusqu'à son ventre. Puis sa bouche se posa sur son sexe, et elle se laissa complètement enivrer pendant quelques minutes par le plaisir que lui procuraient les baisers chauds et humides de Rick, le jeu sensuel de sa langue et de ses doigts sur son sexe, accompagnant, de ses mains agrippées à ses cheveux, les caresses si délicieuses qu'il lui offrait.

- Doucement mon cœur …, chuchota-t-elle dans un soupir de plaisir, effleurant sa joue, pour l'amener à cesser cette divine torture, tant il lui devenait difficile de maîtriser ses émotions.

Il embrassa son ventre, alors qu'elle accompagnait de ses mains, son visage, qui de baiser en baiser sur son corps, venait retrouver le sien. Il s'allongea doucement sur elle, et elle remonta ses cuisses, pour savourer le contact de son bassin contre le sien. Il mourrait d'envie d'être en elle, de la posséder entièrement, de s'enivrer de l'intensité toujours unique de ce moment qui sublimait leur amour, celui de l'union de leurs corps.

- Mon Dieu, Kate …, souffla-t-il, avant d'embrasser furieusement sa bouche, tout en caressant sa cuisse puis remontant doucement le long de son flanc jusqu'à son cou.

Il ressentit toute son impatience à la façon dont elle dévorait sa bouche elle-aussi, dont ses mains pétrissaient de caresses ses fesses, son dos, pour l'attirer toujours plus près d'elle.

- Je te veux sur moi … Je veux te voir, lui fit-il doucement entre deux baisers brûlants.

- Avec plaisir …, sourit-elle, alors qu'il roulait sur le dos, l'attirant sur lui.

Essoufflée par ce baiser enflammé, elle s'assit à califourchon sur son bassin, le contemplant avec son sourire à la fois tendre et terriblement mutin. Il sourit à son tour, reprenant lui-aussi son souffle, tout en posant ses mains sur sa taille, alors qu'elle détachait son chignon, et d'un mouvement de tête sensuel, déliait ses cheveux, qui retombèrent avec légèreté sur ses épaules.

- Tu es exquise quand tu fais ça …, chuchota-t-il, faisant glisser ses mains sur ses cuisses douces et fermes qui enserraient son corps.

- Comme ça ? demanda-t-elle, de son air coquin réitérant son petit mouvement de tête, faisant voleter sensuellement ses longs cheveux.

- Hum … J'adore …, souffla-t-il avec un sourire conquis.

Elle sourit tout en posant ses mains sur son torse, jouant à dessiner le contour de ses tétons du bout des doigts, à venir chatouiller son nombril, à caresser son bas-ventre. Il la contemplait, savourant la délicieuse sensation de son bassin qu'elle faisait onduler sensuellement contre son sexe. Elle le rendait fou quand elle faisait ça, et voir le plaisir qu'elle y prenait l'excitait bien davantage encore. Il fit glisser doucement ses mains de sa taille vers ses seins, et la sentit frissonner quand il les prit dans ses mains, en caressant la rondeur, passant ses pouces sur ses tétons, qui durcissaient encore entre ses doigts. Il se délectait de chacun de ses soupirs de plaisirs, de chacun de ses petits gestes, contemplait chaque parcelle de son corps : son ventre qui se tendait légèrement sous l'effet du plaisir, sa bouche entrouverte qu'il mourrait d'envie d'embrasser encore, sa lèvre qu'elle mordillait de temps, en se cambrant légèrement, comme pour mieux maîtriser l'intensité du désir qui montait en elle. Elle était absolument divine. Elle l'était toujours, mais ainsi sur lui, nue, lascive, il pouvait en apprécier toute la mesure. Il ne pouvait plus contenir ce désir qui inexorablement s'intensifiait. Il empoigna sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui, s'enivrant de la sensation de ses seins caressant son torse, de ses lèvres venant retrouver les siennes, de ses cuisses se resserrant autour de lui. Puis, doucement, il souleva son bassin pour se glisser en elle, lentement, savourant ce plaisir suprême comme si c'était la première fois. Ils soupirèrent tous deux de plaisir, de soulagement après avoir bridé si longtemps leur envie, et se sourirent, les yeux dans les yeux, complices, heureux de s'unir enfin. Ils firent l'amour. Longuement. Tantôt avec une infinie douceur et tendresse, tantôt emportés par la passion et la rage de leur désir.

_Une heure plus tard …_

Allongés face à face, le drap remonté jusqu'à la taille, ils se remettaient doucement de leurs émotions, savourant la plénitude et le bien-être de l'instant. Dans son dos, Kate sentait la chaleur du feu de bois qui créait une atmosphère tamisée dont elle n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre conscience quand elle était entrée dans la chambre, tant elle s'était laissée emporter par la force de son désir. Chaque minute de cette soirée était complètement magique et toutes les émotions se mêlaient dans son cœur lui faisant ressentir à quel point elle était heureuse, épanouie, amoureuse.

- Tu n'as pas froid ? demanda Rick, de sa voix chaude et rauque, encore grisée par le plaisir, tout en caressant nonchalamment le bras de sa muse.

- Non …, sourit-elle, au contraire …

- C'était incroyable …, constata-t-il, d'un air radieux.

- Absolument génial … oui …, sourit Kate, rêveuse.

Il contemplait ses sourires, tout en savourant la douceur de sa main, qui s'était glissée sous le drap pour caresser tendrement ses fesses. Cet instant-là, au-delà du plaisir qu'ils avaient pris, était empreint d'une telle tendresse et de tant de sérénité, qu'à ses yeux, il valait tous les « _je t'aime_ » du monde.

- Je suis définitivement le maître du Nirvana …, souffla-t-il avec un petit sourire fier de lui, ne résistant pas à la tentation de faire rire sa muse.

- Je confirme …, répondit-elle, avec un large sourire.

- Tu as intérêt …, sourit-il. Après cette démonstration magistrale de la vigueur de mon énergie sexuelle !

Elle éclata de rire, non pas que ce ne fût pas vrai, mais Rick l'amusait quand il se vantait de ses performances sexuelles.

- Dis-moi …, tu sais que tout maître du Nirvana que tu sois, tu ne fais pas l'amour tout seul ?

- Ah bon ? la taquina-t-il.

Elle lui mit une petite tape sur les fesses, en riant.

- Aïe ! rigola-t-il.

- Tu le mérites !

- Oui, encore, Lieutenant !

- Oh, non, je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir ! lança-t-elle en riant.

- Bon, je l'avoue … Je ne serais rien sans ma femme, douce et sensuelle …, sourit-il tendrement. Sans mon amante torride et sauvage, sans ma muse … dont les charmes divins permettent à tout mon talent de s'exprimer …

- Ton talent … rien que ça ! lança-t-elle en riant.

- Tout à fait !

Ils rirent tous les deux de bon cœur, avant de se regarder, simplement heureux.

- Tu es le plus adorable des maris …, lui fit doucement Kate, complètement sous le charme de son homme. C'est une soirée de rêve … Tout est tellement parfait …

Il la regarda avec tendresse, glissa sa main sur sa joue pour écarter quelques boucles de cheveux, avant de venir déposer un baiser sur son front. Il était heureux d'avoir réussi à faire de cette soirée quelque chose de spécial, qui resterait gravé dans leurs cœurs à tous deux.

- Cette soirée valait cent points, Kate, il fallait qu'elle soit parfaite …, sourit-il, histoire de la taquiner de nouveau.

- Et tu crois que tu as mérité tes cent points ? le taquina-t-elle à son tour.

- Hum … cent points et bien plus encore …

- Les scores se resserrent …, constata-t-elle. Comment fait-on si on finit à égalité ?

- Il ne peut pas y avoir égalité. Le jeu s'arrête demain soir, à minuit. Et d'ici-là, rassure-toi, j'aurais gagné ! s'exclama-t-il, avec son assurance habituelle.

- As-tu pensé à la possibilité que je puisse gagner ? Vraiment je veux dire ?

- Impossible, sourit-il.

- Ça veut dire que quand j'aurai gagné, tu vas faire la tête …, répondit-elle avec un sourire, pensant au mauvais joueur qu'était son mari.

- Non, parce que tu ne gagneras pas ! lança-t-il en lui piquant un baiser sur les lèvres avant de se glisser hors du lit.

La certitude de son homme lui faisait craindre le pire en cas de défaite. Il était d'une telle mauvaise foi quand il s'agissait de jeu, qu'il était capable de bouder comme un gamin, ou de vouloir continuer ce défi sexy jusqu'à ce qu'il ait gagné ou pris sa revanche.

- Que fais-tu ? s'étonna-t-elle, se redressant en appui sur le coude pour le regarder.

- As-tu envie du dessert ? répondit-il avec un sourire. Le vrai dessert … enfin, celui qui se mange …

- Je veux bien, oui, sourit-elle.

- Ok. Je vais chercher ça, répondit-il.

Elle le regarda quitter la pièce nu comme un ver, et ne put se retenir de sourire, attendrie. Rêveuse, elle se perdit dans ses pensées en contemplant les bûches dans la cheminée qui mourraient doucement, léchées par les flammes. Rick la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, avec dans chaque main une assiette garnie d'une part de gâteau.

- Voilà déjà de quoi nous sustenter …, lança-t-il joyeusement en déposant les assiettes sur la table de chevet. Ne bouge pas ! Je reviens …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle ne risquait pas de bouger, et de lui demander ce qu'il allait faire, car il avait déjà filé. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour réapparaître une bouteille de Champagne dans une main, et deux flûtes, dans l'autre main.

- Que serait un dîner romantique sans Champagne ? sourit-il, tout en posant les flûtes pour commencer à les remplir une à une.

- Tu as vraiment pensé à tout …, constata-t-elle.

- Ça vaut bien vingt points supplémentaires, ça, non ? tenta-t-il avec son sourire charmeur.

- Plutôt vingt points en moins pour tentative de corruption du jury !

Il rit, tout en lui tendant sa flûte. Elle le regarda verser précautionneusement le Champagne dans la deuxième flûte et son regard fut attiré par l'étiquette sur la bouteille, et surtout par le logo du domaine viticole qui y figurait. Le Champagne que leur servait Rick n'avait rien à voir avec le Champagne « _Tsarine_ » de Dauriac, mais son logo arborait lui-aussi deux têtes ressemblant à des serpents ou des salamandres. Et sans vraiment qu'elle sache pourquoi, quelque chose s'éclaira soudain dans son esprit.

- Castle … Je viens de penser à quelque chose …, lâcha-t-elle tout à coup, comme si elle venait d'avoir une révélation.

- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il, en la regardant intrigué par le ton sérieux qu'elle avait pris.

- Les étiquettes de Champagne …, expliqua-t-elle, en se glissant hors du lit, déposant sa flûte sur la table de chevet.

- Quelles étiquettes ? lança-t-il, complètement perdu, tant son esprit s'était déconnecté de leur enquête durant ces dernières heures.

- Viens, répondit-elle en s'apprêtant à quitter la chambre, je veux vérifier quelque chose.

- Mon Dieu, je suis en train de comprendre l'effet que je produis quand il me vient une idée de génie que personne ne comprend ! s'exclama-t-il en la suivant dans le salon.

Intrigué, il la regarda traverser le salon pour aller chercher son sac qui avait été déposé par le garçon d'étage près de la porte d'entrée, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, en contemplant sa femme nue et divine passer soudain en mode flic sérieuse et concentrée. Il y avait là quelque chose de terriblement excitant. Et bizarrement, l'image qui ornait la couverture de ses romans -Nikki Heat courant nue à travers la ville son arme à la main - s'imprima dans son esprit. Sauf que dans sa tête, Kate avait remplacé Nikki …

- Castle … Castle ! Arrête de rêver ! lui lança la voix de Kate, le ramenant à la réalité. Je t'ai posé une question !

- Je ne rêve pas … je … c'est … juste que …

- A quoi pensais-tu avec cet air béat ? demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui plusieurs feuilles à la main.

- A toi … nue … courant dans New-York … avec ton arme … Terriblement excitant …

- Je vois ça, constata-t-elle, avec un petit air entendu, jetant un œil souriant vers le bas ventre de son homme. Et dire que tu crains d'avoir besoin d'un stimulant un jour …

Il sourit, et fit mine de reprendre ses esprits pour se concentrer sur la révélation que venait a priori d'avoir sa muse.

- Je disais donc …, reprit Kate. Tu as bien pris une photo des jéroboams de Champagne qui étaient dans le box ?

- Oui. Sur mon téléphone …

- Montre-moi s'il te plaît, lui fit-elle gentiment, tout en s'asseyant dans le canapé, avec à la main les quelques pages traduites de la thèse de François Dauriac.

- Ok, répondit-il en allant chercher sa veste pour récupérer son téléphone. Mais qu'est-ce que tu …

- Je crois que le logo du « _Tsarine_ » des box n'est pas le même que celui du « _Tsarine _» originel, celui _d' « Omnia Voluptas »_, expliqua-t-elle en feuilletant les pages afin de trouver celle qui l'intéressait.

- Comment tu …

- Viens voir …

Il s'assit près d'elle, et regarda la feuille qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

- Là dans la thèse de Dauriac, reprit-elle, ce dessin en noir et blanc, c'est le logo de la confrérie « _Omnia Voluptas_ » et de la première cuvée du « _Tsarine_ » qui date du XVIIIème siècle.

- Oui. Exactement le même, sans la couleur, que sur la photo trouvée dans l'article de Victor, constata Castle.

- Mais regarde la photo de la bouteille de « _Tsarine_ » qui provient du box …, continua-t-elle, alors que tous deux fixaient l'écran du téléphone de Rick.

- Ce n'est pas le même, constata-t-il. Il n'y a pas les têtes de serpents … Mais c'est pourtant le vrai logo du « _Tsarine _», je l'ai vu quand j'ai fait mes recherches sur Internet.

- Oui, c'est du vrai « _Tsarine_ », mais du « _Tsarine_ » cuvée d'aujourd'hui. Leur logo a simplement dû évoluer depuis tout ce temps.

- C'est aussi le vrai logo de « _Plaisir masqué_ », affirma Rick.

- Sans les serpents ?

- Oui, je l'ai vu dans les box, répondit-il.

- Quand on a montré à Dauriac la photo de l'article de Victor, il a dit que c'était le logo de sa confrérie …, fit remarquer Kate.

- Mais c'est faux …, poursuivit Rick. Car le logo de sa confrérie ne comporte pas de tête de serpents, alors que sur la photo de l'article il y a bien les têtes de serpents … Donc soit il a menti …

- Soit il n'a pas fait attention au détail … Weldon aussi nous a dit que c'était le logo de la confrérie en voyant la photo de l'article, ajouta Kate.

- Mais Weldon n'est pas grand maître de « _Plaisir masqué_ », il peut se tromper … Pas Dauriac. Il a menti …, affirma-t-il, convaincu.

- En tout cas, Victor a forcément pris en photo quelque part cet autre logo, le logo originel du « _Tsarine_ » et de cette vieille confrérie … mais où et pourquoi ? fit-elle en réfléchissant.

- Vu les couleurs bien nettes, fit remarquer Rick, il n'a pas pu prendre cette photo sur une bouteille pluri-centenaire.

- Peut-être que Dauriac fait bien de la contrebande de faux « _Tsarine_ » d'où cette fausse étiquette …

- Mais oui, c'est sûrement ça ! Mon Dieu !

- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle face à un tel enthousiasme.

- Tu es un génie ! Une vraie Castle … Il n'y a aucun doute ! lança-t-il, tout sourire.

- Je ne suis pas un génie … Je suis juste flic …

- Flic oui, mais ton esprit commence à penser de façon aussi géniale que le mien …, sourit-il, en la regardant, comme s'il était fier d'elle.

- Ça veut dire qu'avant d'être une Castle … ma façon de penser était … ? Non, laisse tomber, je préfère ne pas savoir …, ajouta-t-elle avec une petite moue.

- Avant, tu étais ma Beckett, rationnelle et sensée … Maintenant, tu prends goût à mes idées … originales … Et bientôt, tu les inventeras toute seule !

- Je ne crois pas non, fit-elle en riant, amusée. Je rejoins ta théorie sur le Champagne contrefait parce qu'elle s'appuie sur des preuves, simplement … Il n'y a rien de génial là–dedans. Et en plus, on n'est guère plus avancés.

- Si, on est presque sûrs que Dauriac planque du faux « _Tsarine_ » quelque part, que Victor et ses amis s'en sont aperçu, ou du moins l'ont soupçonné … Et c'est un mobile parfait.

- Sauf qu'on ne prouvera rien avec la photo d'un logo …

- Il faut trouver où il planque le faux « _Tsarine_ ».

- Je demanderai à Gates d'envoyer des hommes perquisitionner chez lui et les membres fondateurs. Mais on en revient toujours à la même question, pourquoi faire du faux, alors qu'il possède du vrai et a les moyens d'en acheter ?

- Parce que …, répondit Castle, tout en réfléchissant. Le logo a évolué, mais le Champagne aussi a évolué. Je ne suis pas expert … mais les cépages, les terroirs d'aujourd'hui doivent avoir changé depuis le XVIIIème siècle. Peut-être que Dauriac voulait reproduire le « _Tsarine_ » originel …

- Oui, peut-être … c'est un puriste après tout …

- Mais ce n'est pas illégal, si ?

- Tout dépend l'usage qu'il en fait, les appellations qu'il utilise … tout est très réglementé … Tout dépend aussi s'il le commercialise ou non …, expliqua Kate.

- En tout cas, je crois vraiment qu'on est sur la bonne voie. Ça s'accorde parfaitement aussi avec la quête du trésor … Si Dauriac essaie de fabriquer le « _Tsarine_ » originel, alors il a besoin de la recette, non ?

- La recette du Champagne ?

- Oui. Il doit bien y avoir des histoires de dosages à respecter, ce genre de choses … Peut-être que c'est ça le trésor : la recette ou bien des vieilles bouteilles qu'il pourrait faire analyser pour reproduire à la perfection le « _Tsarine_ » du XVIIIème siècle …

- C'est vraiment tiré par les cheveux … et tordu comme démarche … Et Victor aurait été tué pour ça ? Pour avoir aperçu qu'il se tramait quelque chose concernant un vieux Champagne ?

- Pourquoi pas … S'il s'avère que vraiment Dauriac fabrique illégalement du faux « _Tsarine_ », qu'est-ce qu'il risque ? demanda-t-il, peu au courant de la juridiction dans ce domaine-là.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. C'est de la contrefaçon, quelques mois de prison selon l'ampleur du trafic. Mais je doute qu'il produise des tonnes de bouteilles.

- Quelques mois de prison suffiraient à ruiner les affaires de sa société « _Sexy Dreams_ », mais aussi celles de sa confrérie.

- Et sa vie tout simplement, et celles de tous ceux qui sont impliqués … Et s'il s'agit des membres fondateurs, ils ont de belles carrières qui risqueraient de s'effondrer pour une banale affaire de Champagne trafiqué.

- Donc, c'est un bon mobile …

- Tout comme celui du « _poussin_ » jaloux …, constata-t-elle avec un petit sourire, se penchant pour déposer les feuilles sur la table basse.

- Je l'avais oublié celui-là … Tu persistes à croire à la théorie du « _poussin_ » jaloux malgré le génie dont tu viens de faire preuve ? lui lança-t-il, en la dévisageant avec un grand sourire.

- Tout à fait … confirma-t-elle, se tournant vers lui, pour l'enjamber, et s'asseoir sur ses cuisses.

Il s'adossa dans le canapé, enlaçant sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui, d'un geste à la fois doux et viril. Il savoura l'exquise sensation de retrouver le corps de sa muse nue contre le sien, ce qui immédiatement attisa tous ses sens.

- Peut-être que c'est un « _poussin_ » jaloux qui fait du trafic de Champagne, sourit-il en la contemplant.

- Peut-être …, répondit-elle, en posant ses mains à plat sur son torse, tout en le regardant avec son petit coquin.

Il réalisa avec joie qu'elle ne pensait déjà plus à l'enquête, et que cette petite discussion très sérieuse avait enflammé de nouveau son désir.

- Tu sais … on devrait échanger plus souvent nos théories, nus … ça nous ferait gagner du temps …, constata-t-il avec un petit sourire mutin, caressant son dos depuis le creux de ses reins jusqu'à sa nuque.

- J'aime quand tu as l'esprit pratique … Prêt pour le deuxième round, mon cœur ? lui lança-t-elle aguicheuse, en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

- Je suis prêt depuis un petit moment déjà …, sourit-il, soupirant de plaisir sous ses baisers.

- C'est ce que j'avais cru remarquer …, constata-t-elle, sans cesser de l'embrasser passionnément.

- On ne va jamais réussir à manger ce gâteau …, constata-t-il, empoignant doucement ses fesses pour la serrer contre lui.

- Il y a bien plus appétissant par ici …, sourit-elle, délaissant ses lèvres pour embrasser son torse.

- Oui …. Régale-toi …, soupira-t-il de plaisir, en glissant ses doigts dans la longue chevelure de sa femme, à mesure qu'elle faisait glisser sa bouche vers son ventre.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapitre 33**

_Four Seasons Hôtel, New-York, 6h._

La sonnerie, au rythme strident, lui parvenait comme dans un lointain brouillard. Il savait très bien ce qu'elle annonçait. L'heure du réveil. C'était la sonnerie du téléphone de Kate. Mais il ne voulait pas se réveiller, tant il avait la désagréable sensation de s'être endormi il y avait une heure à peine. Dans un demi-sommeil, il s'étonna que Kate, dont il sentait le corps chaud blotti contre lui, ne réagisse pas plus vivement que ça pour mettre fin à ce supplice matinal. Elle avait le sommeil si léger habituellement, et elle était très souvent la première debout. Mais fatigué d'avoir à réfléchir sur le pourquoi du comment, agacé par le rythme lancinant du réveil qui persistait, il souleva son oreiller pour y enfouir sa tête, et le rabattit fermement sur ses oreilles, dans l'espoir de se rendormir malgré tout. Il réalisa très vite que c'était peine perdue. De toute façon, il allait bien falloir se lever, et assumer les conséquences de leur folle nuit de plaisir. Ils avaient une enquête à boucler, et Kate n'aurait pas fini de râler s'ils arrivaient en retard au poste. Il émergea de sous son coussin, et ouvrit difficilement les yeux, dans l'espoir de trouver ce fichu téléphone pour couper court à cette sonnerie persistante. C'est le moment que choisit bien évidemment le réveil pour s'éteindre enfin, de son plein gré.

La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale et seules quelques braises rougeoyaient encore dans la cheminée. Il ne voyait même pas Kate, pourtant si près de lui, et ne distinguait que sa silhouette sous le drap. Puisqu'il était maintenant bel et bien réveillé, il voulait lui laisser encore quelques minutes de sommeil et s'occuper de faire servir le petit-déjeuner. Il entreprit donc de chercher où elle avait bien pu poser son téléphone quand ils s'étaient couchés pour l'éteindre une bonne fois pour toutes, sinon il n'aurait de cesse de sonner toutes les deux minutes trente. Il se pencha maladroitement par-dessus le corps de sa femme pour tâtonner sur la table de chevet de son côté du lit, et pesta quand il sentit sa main s'enfoncer dans la crème du gâteau qu'ils n'avaient pu manger cette nuit. Il lécha ses doigts en grimaçant, un brin écœuré, tout en essayant de se remémorer les derniers gestes de Kate avant qu'ils ne s'endorment. Mais tout ce dont il se souvenait était plutôt coquin. Très coquin même. Et la dernière image qu'il avait en tête ne faisait pas intervenir un téléphone … mais simplement du Champagne dont il avait fait couler quelques gouttes sur la poitrine de Kate, avant de venir savourer, et le délicieux breuvage et les non moins délicieux seins de sa muse, du bout de la langue. Un exquis souvenir. Mais rien à voir avec son téléphone. Résolu à se lever pour aller commander le petit-déjeuner faute de savoir où était le téléphone, il prit soin de remonter le drap jusqu'aux épaules de Kate, se pencha pour déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux, et entreprit de se glisser hors du lit. Mais en prenant appui sur la tableau de chevet, il posa négligemment la main parmi tout ce qui s'y trouvait : une assiette emplie d'une part de gâteau, deux flûtes encore à moitié pleines, et la bouteille de Champagne. Et avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de retenir son geste, tout tomba par terre dans un fracas tonitruant.

Ce bruit soudain et les jurons de Rick la firent sursauter, et se réveillant d'un seul coup, Kate bondit presque, sur le qui-vive.

- Castle ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'exclama-t-elle, scrutant l'obscurité, tous les sens en alerte.

- Euh … rien …, marmonna-t-il, tout dépité de l'avoir réveillée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Quelle heure est-il ? soupira Kate en baillant.

- J'ai juste oublié qu'il y avait tout ce bazar sur la table de chevet … et tout est tombé …, expliqua-t-il d'un air désolé. Et il est six heures …

- Tu veux m'achever dès le matin …, souffla-t-elle, en se laissant retomber allongée sur le matelas. J'ai failli faire une attaque …

A cet instant, la sonnerie du téléphone retentit de nouveau, et elle tâtonna sur sa table de chevet cherchant à éteindre le réveil. A son tour, elle grogna quand sa main se posa dans l'assiette remplie de gâteau, et Rick ne put se retenir de rire.

- Castle … au lieu de te marrer, allume la lumière s'il te plaît …, ronchonna-t-elle. Où est ce fichu téléphone ?

- Je n'en sais rien … Je le cherchais justement quand je t'ai malencontreusement réveillée …, répondit-il en tendant le bras vers l'interrupteur.

- Malencontreusement …, soupira-t-elle, en se glissant hors du lit pour retrouver son téléphone.

Rick grimaça sous l'effet de l'éclat de la lumière, et s'assit au bord du lit pour jeter un œil de son côté, et constater les dégâts qu'il avait causés. La bouteille de Champagne s'était renversée sur la moquette, où avait aussi atterri la part de gâteau, et une flûte s'était cassée quand il avait posé la main sur la table de chevet. Encore un peu endormi, il se leva et enjamba les débris, avant de se retourner vers Kate qui s'était baissée pour vérifier sous le lit. Il la vit se redresser en arborant triomphalement son téléphone.

- Tu peux me dire ce que faisait mon téléphone sous le lit ? lui demanda-t-elle, en éteignant enfin la sonnerie du réveil.

- Je l'ignore … Mes derniers souvenirs sont un peu … flous …, répondit-il avec une petite moue.

- Hum …

- Ah je sais …, sourit-il, ça me revient … c'est à cause de tes fesses …

- Mes fesses ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont fait mes fesses ? s'étonna-t-elle en observant son petit sourire rêveur.

- Le troisième round …, expliqua-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle était craquante avec son petit air grognon, sa mine toute ensommeillée et ses cheveux en bataille. Sans parler des jolies formes de son corps nu, qui même après trois rounds et peu de sommeil, avaient tous les atouts pour le charmer.

- Quoi le troisième round ? Rick, tu peux faire des phrases complètes … histoire que je comprenne.

- Je crois que tes fesses ont accaparé toute mon attention, et que malencontreusement, ton téléphone est tombé par terre …, sourit-il, l'enlaçant par la taille.

- Malencontreusement encore …, souffla-t-elle, en le regardant.

Il avait le chic pour la mettre en rogne dès le matin, mais son beau sourire, et sa tendresse matinale, chassèrent très vite sa mauvaise humeur.

- Oui, malencontreusement, répéta-t-il avec un sourire. Pourquoi ton téléphone était sur le lit aussi alors qu'on était en pleine phase de créativité sexuelle ?

- Parce que je l'avais mis là après le deuxième round … pour ne pas oublier de …, commença-t-elle à expliquer. Bon, peu importe …

- Oui … peu importe …, sourit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, et l'embrassa à son tour.

- Trois rounds …, sourit-elle, songeuse, repensant à leurs ébats de la nuit.

- Hum … Il va falloir assumer les conséquences de vos actes, maintenant, Lieutenant Beckett …

- Je suis épuisée … La journée va être longue …

- Tu regrettes ? la taquina-t-il.

- Non …, répondit-elle avec un sourire radieux. Je veux bien être fatiguée tous les jours comme ça après une soirée et une nuit pareille.

- Moi aussi … Je crois qu'il nous faut juste un bon café, et un copieux petit-déjeuner pour nous aider à nous réveiller, constata-t-il.

- Et une douche bien chaude, sourit-elle.

- Oui. Vas-y, je m'occupe de commander tout ça.

- Merci, mon cœur, lui fit-elle doucement, en déposant un baiser sur sa joue avant de s'échapper de ses bras, et de filer vers le salon.

_Une demi-heure plus tard …_

Comme prévu, la douche l'avait aidée à se réveiller, mais aussi, à reprendre doucement pied dans la réalité, après la soirée follement romantique, et la nuit divine qu'ils avaient passées. Elle s'était étonnée que Rick ne la rejoignit pas pour la câliner sous la douche, comme il aimait à le faire, mais avait pensé qu'il devait être occupé soit à nettoyer ses dégâts, soit à finir sa nuit. Il était fort capable de s'être rendormi. Elle s'était habillée, le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur heureux, en admirant par les baies vitrées le jour qui se levait lentement sur New-York. Devant le miroir, elle finit de se poudrer légèrement les joues et de redonner un peu de piquant à son regard dans l'espoir d'avoir l'air un peu moins fatiguée, puis rangea ses affaires, avant de rejoindre le salon. Aussitôt, elle sentit le courant d'air froid, réalisa que la porte fenêtre était ouverte, et aperçut Rick, dans la pénombre du petit jour, debout sur la terrasse, simplement vêtu d'un caleçon. Elle alla se poster dans l'encadrement de la porte ouverte se demandant de quelle lubie il avait été pris une fois de plus pour se balader à moitié nu dans ce froid glacial.

- Castle ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ? s'étonna-t-elle en frissonnant, sans même avoir mis un pied dehors.

- Je fais une expérience …, répondit-il sérieusement, en jetant un œil vers elle.

- Quoi ? Comment attraper une pneumonie en moins de cinq minutes ? Rentre donc ! lui lança-t-elle, en se frictionnant les bras pour se réchauffer.

- J'essaie de comprendre pourquoi un toast beurré quand il tombe, atterrit toujours du côté beurré…, expliqua-t-il très sérieusement, en lâchant la tartine qu'il tenait à la main, pour la regarder tomber à ses pieds.

- Et ça t'a pris comme ça ?

- Oui … comme ça …, enfin non, ça m'obsède depuis toujours. Tu sais que quand un truc m'obsède …, expliqua-t-il, ramassant la tartine, avant de recommencer.

- Castle, rentre, ou je t'enferme dehors. J'ai froid moi …

- Tu sais que je viens d'obtenir un résultat édifiant …, fit-il en se tournant vers elle avec son petit sourire fier de lui, sans tenir compte de son exaspération.

- Rentre, s'il te plaît … Je te préviens si tu es malade, il ne faudra pas pleurnicher, tu te débrouilleras tout seul …

- Tu ne ferais pas ça …

Elle le regarda avec son air agacé, et constatant qu'il n'était concentré que sur ses tartines, elle repoussa la porte, l'abandonnant à son expérience farfelue, et alla s'asseoir à table où il avait pris soin d'installer le petit-déjeuner. Elle se servit son café, tout en observant du coin de l'œil son mari et ses tartines sur la terrasse. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusée malgré tout par son délire matinal. Non, elle ne s'ennuierait jamais avec lui.

Elle sirotait doucement son café, quand elle le vit enfin rentrer, l'air frigorifié, mais ravi.

- Tu veux savoir ? lui lança-t-il avec enthousiasme, en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

- Savoir quoi ? demanda-t-elle, tout en lui servant gentiment son café.

- Pourquoi les tartines beurrées tombent toujours du côté beurré.

- Vas-y, étonne-moi …, sourit-elle.

- C'est une question de hauteur, répondit-il fièrement comme si c'était là la révélation du siècle. Quand elle tombe de la table ou de la hauteur d'une main, la tartine n'a pas le temps d'effectuer une rotation complète … donc elle atterrit du côté beurré, celui qui était sur le dessus … Mais si elle tombe de plus haut, alors elle tourne complètement, et hop elle atterrit du bon côté …

- C'est fascinant …, constata Kate, en le dévisageant avec son petit air moqueur.

- Fascinant, en effet …, sourit-il, en avalant une gorgée de café. J'ai percé à jour le mystère de la tartine beurrée …

- J'ai un mari extraordinaire …, répondit Kate, avec un large sourire. Vraiment … Combien de femmes peuvent se vanter d'avoir un homme capable à la fois de leur faire l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit et de découvrir au petit matin le secret d'un des plus vieux mystères du monde ?

- Je ne cesse de te dire combien tu as de la chance !

- Oh oui !

Ils se sourirent, complices, et poursuivirent leur petit-déjeuner tout en discutant joyeusement.

- Dernière ligne droite pour notre défi sexy, ma chérie, constata Rick. 410 pour moi, 470 pour toi …

- Et plus qu'une action chacun à réaliser, ajouta Kate, en finissant son café.

- Oui. Et n'oublie pas que j'ai encore un petit cadeau romantique à t'offrir …

- Je n'oublie pas … J'ai hâte de voir ça même …, sourit-elle.

- Tu vois, on ne peut pas finir à égalité … C'est mathématique.

- Ça va être difficile pour toi de combler ton retard …, lui fit-elle, taquine, se demandant comment il pouvait être si sûr de lui au vu de l'avance qu'elle avait accumulée.

- Oh ne t'en fais pas pour moi … Je vais te donner une action totalement impossible à réaliser …

- Tu me sous-estimes, mon cœur … Je suis capable de tout pour gagner.

- Ah oui ? Ne me tente pas, parce que je ne manque pas de fantasme à te faire réaliser ! sourit-il, alors que sonnait le bip annonçant l'arrivée d'un message sur le téléphone de Kate.

Elle se leva aussitôt, la réalité se rappelant brusquement à elle, pour aller chercher son téléphone posé sur la table basse.

- C'est Gates, fit-elle en lisant le message. Ils ont retrouvé Tad Buckley. Il est en vie.

- Voilà une bonne nouvelle, sourit Rick, content à la fois pour le jeune homme, et pour ce qu'il allait pouvoir apporter comme information à même de faire avancer l'enquête.

- Des officiers du 6ème District vont nous l'amener pour l'interrogatoire. Gates nous attend, expliqua-t-elle, alors qu'il s'était levé pour la rejoindre.

- Ok. Bon … c'est définitivement la fin de notre intermède romantique et sexy, constata-t-il avec une petite moue, en l'enlaçant par la taille.

- Oui …, répondit Kate avec un sourire, déposant une caresse sur sa joue, et un baiser sur ses lèvres. Mais chaque instant avec toi est romantique et sexy, mon cœur.

Il sourit, la serrant contre lui, en embrassant son front.

* * *

><p><span><em>12<em>_ème__ District, Bureau du Capitaine Gates, 8 heures._

Quand Beckett et Castle arrivèrent au poste, malgré l'heure matinale, Esposito et Ryan avaient déjà repris leurs investigations en quête d'un membre de la confrérie surnommé « _poussin_ » par son épouse. Les couples présents lors des deux événements libertins, et en particulier les membres du grand conseil, avaient été convoqués de manière échelonnée, afin de pouvoir procéder à de nouveaux interrogatoires. Si certains avaient accepté sans sourciller cette nouvelle convocation, beaucoup avaient commencé à s'agacer de passer des heures au commissariat de police, n'estimant n'avoir rien à voir avec la mort de Victor Harper et Aaron Parker, et ne détenir aucune information à même de faire avancer l'enquête. Mais malgré les protestations, tous n'avaient eu d'autres choix que d'accepter de se présenter au poste à l'heure convenue pour être interrogés.

Beckett et Castle avaient rejoint immédiatement le bureau du Capitaine Gates afin de faire le point sur l'avancée de l'enquête. Elle les avait fait asseoir pour leur expliquer comment Tad Buckley avait pu être retrouvé, après avoir été découvert à l'aube, endormi dans une cage d'escalier sur _Charles Street,_ par deux officiers du 6ème District lancés à sa recherche depuis la veille. Le jeune étudiant était en bonne santé, mais craintif, fatigué, il avait jusque-là refusé de s'expliquer, prétextant qu'il avait le droit de ne pas donner signe de vie s'il en avait envie. Il était au courant de la mort de ses amis, mais avait affirmé ne rien savoir des circonstances de leur décès.

- Je compte sur vous pour lui tirer les vers du nez, conclut Gates en les dévisageant l'un après l'autre, de son air à la fois autoritaire et confiant. Ce gamin en sait forcément plus qu'il ne le dit.

- C'est évident, constata Castle. Sinon il ne se serait pas planqué depuis hier …

- S'il sait quelque chose, il parlera, assura Beckett, convaincue. Vous avez les résultats du laboratoire, Capitaine ?

- Oui, répondit Gates en ouvrant un dossier sur son bureau, avant de tendre plusieurs documents à son lieutenant. Rien de spécial concernant le Champagne trouvé dans les box.

- C'est bien du « _Tsarine_ » authentique, constata Kate en jetant un œil aux résultats des analyses, alors que Castle lisait aussi par-dessus son épaule.

- Oui, et la police française confirme que d'après l'enquête menée sur place, des bouteilles appartenaient bien à la famille Dauriac, expliqua Gates, tout en lisant des informations sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

- Ce « _Tsarine_ » là est peut-être authentique, mais il se pourrait qu'il y ait du faux quelque part, Capitaine, fit remarquer Castle.

- Du faux ? Que voulez-vous dire ? s'étonna Gates, en les regardant l'un et l'autre, par-dessus ses lunettes.

- On a pensé à quelque chose cette nuit, commença-t-il à expliquer.

- Cette nuit ? Vous ne dormez donc jamais ? leur lança-t-elle, d'un air réellement sceptique.

- Ça nous arrive … quand on a le temps …, répondit Rick avec un petit sourire en coin.

- On pense que Dauriac pourrait, pour une raison ou une autre, fabriquer du faux « _Tsarine_ », l'interrompit Kate aussitôt, redoutant les explications que son mari allait fournir à Gates.

- C'est une de vos idées, Monsieur Castle je suppose ? demanda le Capitaine, un peu perplexe.

- Oui, mais Beckett a trouvé la preuve …, répondit-il fièrement.

Kate se lança dans une explication la plus claire possible concernant les logos des « _Tsarine_ », les étiquettes, les différences qu'ils avaient pu constater, et l'interprétation qu'ils en avaient faite. Gates sembla se laisser convaincre par l'éventualité qu'il y ait une histoire de faux Champagne derrière tout ça, et se chargea aussitôt de requérir auprès du procureur un mandat de perquisition pour le domicile de Dauriac et de tous ses amis proches, à savoir les membres fondateurs de « _Plaisir masqué_ », dans l'espoir de découvrir des bouteilles de faux « _Tsarine_ », ou quoi que ce soit portant ce logo que Victor avait pris en photo et conservé pour son article.

- A bien y réfléchir, ça m'étonnerait qu'on trouve des fausses bouteilles chez Dauriac ou un des membres, constata Kate, après que Gates eut raccroché avec le procureur.

- Pourquoi ? lui fit Castle.

- Parce que je vois mal Victor ou ses amis s'immiscer chez l'un d'eux pour prendre en photo l'étiquette d'une bouteille … Ils sont riches, ils ont des maisons sous vidéosurveillance … Quelle prise de risque pour un article …

- Ce n'est pas faux … Le Champagne trafiqué doit être dans un endroit plus accessible …, fit Castle, en essayant de réfléchir.

- Oui, mais où ?

- De toute façon, pour l'instant, ce ne sont que des suppositions, constata Gates. Vos intuitions ont beau se révéler parfois fondées, il se trouve qu'il ne s'agit que d'une photo de ce qui ressemble à une étiquette de faux Champagne …

- C'est vrai, mais au moins, ça va nous permettre de jeter un œil chez les membres fondateurs, on ne sait jamais ce qu'on pourrait y découvrir, répondit Kate.

- Sinon, les hommes sur le terrain ont repris leurs recherches dans Chinatown, en élargissant un peu le secteur, continua Gates. Et d'après le labo, les traces de poudre dans la petite boîte que vous avez trouvée dans les box sont bien des résidus d'Aconit Napel.

- Pas d'empreinte ? demanda Beckett.

- Si, il y a des empreintes, mais figurez-vous qu'elles n'appartiennent à aucun des membres de « _Plaisir masqué_ » qu'on a pu recenser …, expliqua Gates.

- C'est impossible …, constata Castle, perplexe.

- La science ne ment pas, Castle, répondit Gates.

- On a encore des couples injoignables …, fit remarquer Kate. Alors peut-être est-ce l'un d'eux qui a laissé des empreintes sur cette boîte …

- Mais si on s'en tient à ce qu'on sait, notre tueur est un membre proche de Dauriac, répondit Castle.

- Oui, seulement si on se fie à la théorie selon laquelle c'est ce que Victor aurait découvert qui aurait causé sa mort, expliqua Kate. Mais si c'est un mari jaloux qui a tué ces deux étudiants, alors ça peut être n'importe qui … y compris un des couples injoignables …

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour activer les recherches les concernant, annonça Gates. Si je me souviens bien, on a un couple à Chicago, un à Denver, et un troisième à Londres. Tous les autres ont pu être identifiés.

- Il nous faut une certitude sur le mobile. On tourne en rond …. , constata Kate.

- Tad va peut-être nous aider à y voir plus clair, répondit Castle, plein d'espoir.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapitre 34**

_Salle de pause, 12__ème__ District, 8h30._

Dans la salle de pause, Castle et Beckett patientaient en attendant l'arrivée des officiers du 6ème District et de Tad Buckley, leur précieux témoin dont ils espéraient pouvoir tirer des informations capitales pour la suite de l'enquête. Rick s'occupait de préparer des cafés, l'air pensif, devant le liquide brunâtre qui coulait tout doucement dans sa tasse, tandis que Kate feuilletait la suite de la traduction de la thèse de Dauriac, récupérée auprès de Gates, sans vraiment espérer y découvrir quelque chose d'intéressant.

- Je repensais à ta théorie, fit Kate. Le fait que Victor et Aaron auraient été tués parce qu'ils en savaient trop.

- Oui ?

- A mon avis, ils ne savaient pas grand-chose au stade où ils en étaient, expliqua-t-elle. D'après l'article, ils avaient … la photo d'une étiquette falsifiée, et quelques chiffres, sûrement des degrés alcoolémiques.

- Oui, mais c'était suffisant pour qu'ils aient compris qu'il y avait du faux Champagne … et qu'ils aient eu l'envie d'en savoir plus. Et puis, on ne sait pas comment ils sont tombés sur ces fausses bouteilles. Ils ont peut-être surpris autre chose.

- Des gens aussi importants que les membres fondateurs, aussi socialement établis, et riches … ne prendraient pas le risque de tuer des gamins pour ça. Tu prendrais le risque d'être accusé d'un double homicide plutôt que d'être simplement condamné pour du Champagne contrefait ?

- Moi, non … mais je suis sain d'esprit …, enfin, encore un tant soit peu, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire. Je leur aurais donné de l'argent … simplement.

- Voilà. Normal, quand on a les moyens que possèdent tous ces gens. Et quel étudiant aussi féru de journalisme soit-il refuserait quelques centaines ou milliers de dollars juste pour se taire ?

- Aucun.

Il la regarda, avec une petite moue.

- Tu veux me démontrer que ma théorie ne tient pas la route, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant sa tasse de café.

- En quelque sorte …, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Merci.

- Je reconnais que … tu n'as pas tort sur certains points. Mais non, je garde mon idée. On pense logiquement nous, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Peut-être que celui qui les a tués est certain de ne pas pouvoir être identifié. Et je dois dire que jusqu'à maintenant, il a plutôt bien réussi son coup.

Elle prit un air sceptique, avant de boire une gorgée de café.

- Je pense même qu'on devrait essayer de joindre les autorités de _Block Island_, reprit Rick.

- Pourquoi ?

- Le _Princess Eugenia_ a coulé au large de _Block Island_. Si Dauriac cherche le trésor depuis un moment, il a déjà dû aller enquêter là-bas … Les autorités pourront nous renseigner, ils doivent savoir des choses.

- Ça n'apportera rien à notre enquête Castle de savoir si Dauriac cherche ou non ce fichu trésor, répondit Kate, perplexe face à la nouvelle idée de son mari.

- Je crois que si … Pourquoi il ne nous dit pas simplement qu'il cherche le trésor à ton avis ?

- Peut-être qu'il ne le cherche pas …, suggéra Kate, et qu'il ne cache rien d'autre que son faux « _Tsarine_ ». C'est déjà pas mal.

- Bien-sûr qu'il cherche le trésor, affirma Rick. Et ça ne devrait pas le gêner de nous le dire. Après tout, tout le monde peut chercher un trésor, on s'en fiche.

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

- S'il ne veut pas l'avouer, c'est parce qu'il doit prévoir un truc illégal.

- Peut-être …, répondit-elle, un peu sceptique. Mais pour le moment on enquête sur un double homicide, pas sur un truc illégal qui, hypothétiquement, sera commis dans un futur plus ou moins lointain.

-Mais tout est lié …, si on en sait plus sur ce trésor, et ce que manigancent Dauriac et ses amis, alors on en saura plus sur le mobile.

- Sauf si le mobile est la jalousie de Monsieur « _poussin_ » … lui fit-elle avec un sourire.

- On ne tombera jamais d'accord, n'est-ce pas ? sourit-il à son tour.

- Non. Et c'est ça qui est excitant …

Son sourire s'élargit, tant elle avait raison, alors qu'il repensait à leur échange de théories nocturne et ses conséquences. Mais quand ils auraient interrogé Tad Buckley, et qu'il leur aurait dit tout ce qu'il savait, Kate n'aurait d'autre choix que d'oublier sa théorie du « _poussin_ » jaloux.

- On verra pour _Bock Island_ quand on aura parlé à Tad, ajouta-t-elle, comme pour lui signifier qu'elle ne délaissait pas pour autant sa théorie. En attendant, si on parlait de quelque chose de tout aussi sérieux ? Ta dernière action.

- Oh ! Avec plaisir ! sourit-il. Que dois-je faire pour satisfaire madame ?

- J'aimerais que tu décrives à trois personnes différentes trois de mes qualités ou des choses que tu aimes particulièrement chez moi.

- Ok, sourit-il. Facile … Je suppose que je n'ai pas le droit de dire combien tu es … flexible… et coquine … et … sensuelle … et … torride …

- Tu supposes très bien. Je vois que tu es toujours en forme malgré le manque de sommeil …, constata-t-elle avec un sourire, alors qu'Esposito et Ryan faisaient leur apparition sur le seuil de la porte.

- Salut, leur fit Ryan avec le sourire.

- Hey, répondit Beckett.

- Alors qui manque de sommeil par ici ? demanda Esposito, qui avait entendu la fin de leur conversation quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Tu te poses la question ? répondit Ryan d'un air taquin. Regarde la tête de Castle : l'œil fatigué, le teint pâle … Il a tout du mec qui n'a pas dormi de la nuit …

- C'est bien les gars, vous êtes de sacrés inspecteurs …, leur répondit Rick, un brin moqueur.

- Je crois qu'il a dû mettre le paquet pour marquer des points … et éviter de se prendre une déculottée par Beckett, lâcha Esposito d'un air sarcastique tout en ricanant avec Ryan.

- Dites les gars, vous n'avez rien à faire tous les deux ? leur lança Beckett, adoptant son air autoritaire. Je croyais que vous cherchiez le poussin ?

- Oui, on cherche le poussin, répondit Ryan, a priori peu enthousiasmé par sa mission. Mais on attend l'arrivée de l'arche de Noé … pas d'animaux à interroger pour l'instant.

- Quand je pense qu'on doit passer des heures à chercher un « _poussin_ », alors que les gars de la scientifique ont le droit de regarder les vidéos des soirées libertines toute la journée, grogna Esposito.

- C'est vraiment injuste, oui …, ironisa Beckett, moqueuse. Et pour le planning de la nuit d'Aaron Parker, on a du nouveau ?

- A entendre nos amis libertins, personne n'a eu de relation avec Aaron Parker, répondit Ryan.

- Personne n'a rien vu ? s'étonna Castle.

- Si, enfin, il a été aperçu au moment de la réception d'accueil en début de soirée, discutant avec plusieurs couples …, expliqua Esposito.

- Lesquels ? demanda aussitôt Beckett.

- Oh il y en a une bonne dizaine ..., mais personne ne se souvient s'il est parti avec l'un de ces couples. Et tous ont nié avoir eu des relations avec lui.

- Plus personne ne l'a revu avant qu'il ne quitte la soirée en compagnie de Monsieur Ibis, enfin Tad, aux alentours de trois heures du matin, ajouta Esposito. A ce moment-là, plusieurs personnes les ont vus récupérer leurs affaires au vestiaire, puis monter en voiture.

- Aaron a peut-être passé tout son temps avec un seul et même couple, ce qui expliquerait que personne n'ait fait attention à lui cette nuit-là, suggéra Castle.

- Le couple de « _poussins_ » certainement, précisa Ryan.

- S'ils ont été tués par jalousie, il faut être sacrément détraqué quand même …, constata Esposito.

- La jalousie peut rendre malade, répondit Beckett.

- Détraqué, oui, mais sacrément futé, fit remarquer Castle. Notre gars a choisi un poison plutôt rare, a fait en sorte que la mort ne survienne que plusieurs heures après l'empoisonnement. Et il savait que toutes les preuves disparaîtraient avec le décor de la soirée. Franchement, c'est très futé.

- Oui, c'est intelligent, mais on l'est encore plus, sourit Kate, comme pour remotiver ses troupes.

- Dites, les gars, vous savez pourquoi cette femme est formidable ? leur lança Rick, gardant en tête qu'il avait un défi à remporter, en pointant son doigt vers Kate.

Esposito et Ryan regardèrent Beckett, d'un air un peu perplexe, puis reportèrent leur attention sur Castle, se demandant à quoi ces deux-là étaient encore en train de jouer.

- C'est la seule femme qui arrive à te supporter ? suggéra Esposito, taquin.

- Ce n'est pas faux, constata Castle avec une petite moue souriante.

Amusée, Kate le regardait manœuvrer habilement pour glisser son compliment en plein milieu de la conversation, face aux gars, qui, pas étonnés le moins du monde, étaient aussitôt entrés dans son jeu.

- Elle est … plutôt ravissante ? proposa Ryan, prenant soin d'éviter le regard de Beckett.

- Plutôt ravissante ? Tu rigoles ? s'offusqua Rick. Elle est … carrément super sex...

- Castle … stop …, l'interrompit sèchement Kate, se maudissant déjà d'avoir choisi ce type d'action tant son mari était absolument incontrôlable.

- Bon, puisque vous mourrez d'envie de le savoir, reprit Rick. Beckett est formidable parce que … c'est la meilleure flic de New-York bien-sûr …

Kate lui adressa un petit sourire complice, ravie de ce compliment. Elle savait que Rick aimait la flic qu'elle était, sa ténacité, sa pugnacité et son dévouement envers les victimes. Il l'aimait pour une foule de raisons, dont il aurait pu remplir un roman entier comme il se plaisait à le dire, mais, elle l'avait séduit aussi, très certainement, parce qu'elle était flic.

- Ouais … tu parles …, marmonna Esposito.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de formidable là-dedans …, répondit Ryan, sceptique.

- Et en plus de ça, c'est la seule femme que je connaisse qui, d'un seul regard, peut réduire n'importe quel homme au silence, ajouta Rick, fièrement. Vous êtes bien placés pour le savoir …

- Si elle pouvait te réduire, toi, au silence un peu plus souvent, ça nous arrangerait ! rétorqua Esposito.

- Elle arrive à me réduire au silence, sourit Castle, malheureusement pour vous, vous n'êtes pas invités à assister à ces moments divins …

- Castle, je crois que Tad Buckley arrive. On y va …, lâcha Kate dont le regard et l'attention avaient été attirés par les officiers et le jeune homme qui venaient de sortir de l'ascenseur.

- Ah … on passe aux choses sérieuses, nous, les gars ! lança Rick, tout guilleret, avant d'emboîter le pas à sa muse qui s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce. Il serait peut-être temps de vous remettre en quête du « _poussin_ », non ?

Il les regarda avec son petit air moqueur avant de filer vers l'entrée du poste, sous les regards un brin agacés de ses amis.

* * *

><p><span><em>Upper West Side, New-York, aux environs de 10 h.<em>

Castle et Beckett roulaient en direction du _Belleclaire Hôtel_ suite aux quelques révélations faites par Tad Buckley au cours de son interrogatoire. Ils avaient un mandat de perquisition pour fouiller les caves de l'hôtel, où, d'après Tad, la confrérie stockait des bouteilles de Champagne, qui n'étaient peut-être pas du « _Tsarine_ » authentique. C'était la seule information digne d'intérêt que le jeune homme avait été en mesure de leur fournir, et, si elle s'avérait fondée, elle prouverait que « _Plaisir masqué_ » avait réellement des choses à se reprocher. Malheureusement, cela ne ferait que confirmer leurs soupçons, sans permettre pour le moment d'orienter l'enquête vers un suspect en particulier.

Tad Buckley, l'air triste et hagard, avait mis du temps à parler. Il était bouleversé et persuadé qu'après la mort de ses amis, il était le prochain sur la liste. Peu à peu, le jeune homme, plutôt réservé, s'était confié, et lentement, il était revenu sur les étapes qui avaient conduit les trois étudiants à s'attirer des ennuis : leur enthousiasme du début face à cette enquête inédite et insolite qu'ils avaient décidé de mener au sein de « _Plaisir masqué_ », leur curiosité piquée au vif jour après jour, les poussant à aller toujours plus loin dans leurs questionnements, et leur audace finalement qui les avait poussés à espionner François Dauriac et à surveiller le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Réellement intrigués par cet univers libertin, et cette confrérie des temps modernes, ils voulaient tout connaître de son fonctionnement, ses codes, ses rituels et ses secrets aussi. Ils étaient persuadés que leur article ferait sensation, non seulement à _Columbia_, mais même bien au-delà. Ils avaient commencé à poser des questions et s'étaient vite aperçu que tous les membres vouaient un culte au secret, et qu'il était mal venu de se montrer trop curieux. A plusieurs reprises, ils avaient vu Dauriac se rendre au _Belleclaire Hôtel, _et ils s'étaient même introduits dans les couloirs pour observer les déambulations des confrères masqués dans l'étage qui leur était alloué. Un jour de filature, ils avaient découvert que Dauriac et les membres fondateurs se réunissaient dans une pièce située dans les caves du _Belleclaire Hôtel_. Ils avaient pu s'y introduire, discrètement, et c'est là qu'ils avaient découvert ces quelques bouteilles de Champagne, dont l'étiquette portait un logo différent de celui du « Tsarine » servi aux invités lors des soirées de la confrérie. Victor s'était contenté de prendre une photo, dans l'idée de réfléchir plus tard à la question. Trop angoissés à l'idée de se faire surprendre, les trois étudiants n'avaient pas pris le temps de fureter davantage. C'était le lendemain de leur incursion dans la salle de réunion du grand conseil, que Victor avait été agressé au cours de la soirée. Terrorisé, il avait voulu mettre un terme à leur investigation, et avait effacé toutes les informations qu'ils avaient pu rassembler jusque-là. Il envisageait même de démissionner. Malgré les menaces, Aaron et Tad avaient, quant à eux, décidé de se faire discrets pendant quelques temps, dans l'idée de reprendre plus tard leur enquête. Tad ignorait qui avait pu tuer ses deux amis. Il n'avait rien constaté d'inhabituel au cours des deux derniers événements auxquels ils avaient participé. Mis à part l'agression de Victor, jamais personne ne s'en était pris à eux. Au contraire, tout se passait de façon très cordiale, tout le monde était très gentil, et vantait leurs qualités. Les couples étaient toujours enthousiastes à l'idée de s'offrir leurs services, et jamais il n'avait observé la moindre remarque déplacée, ou la moindre altercation. Il ne savait pas avec quels couples ses amis avaient eu des relations précisément le jour de leur mort. Parfois, ils en plaisantaient ensemble, et commentaient leur exploits, mais ces derniers jours, suite à la tension qui était montée d'un cran après l'agression de Victor, tous les trois avaient perdu de leur enthousiasme.

Mardi soir, après avoir appris la mort de Victor, ni Tad ni Aaron n'avaient le cœur à travailler. Chacun s'était contenté de faire ce pourquoi ils étaient payés, s'éclipsant une petite heure avec des couples, puis ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux à l'écart des confrères. Ils avaient discuté, cherchant à comprendre ce qui avait pu arriver à Victor, tout en se faisant discrets jusqu'à ce qu'arrive l'heure où ils pourraient quitter la soirée, vers trois heures du matin. Ils avaient fait la route ensemble, puis Tad avait déposé son ami à l'angle de la rue où il vivait avant de le voir s'écrouler à peine quelques secondes plus tard, comme s'il s'étouffait et ne pouvait plus respirer. Il avait tenté de lui porter secours, sans succès. Son ami était mort dans ses bras, sur le trottoir, dans le silence de la nuit. Pris de panique Tad s'était enfui, comprenant que Victor et Aaron avaient bel et bien été assassinés d'une manière ou d'une autre, et qu'il serait le prochain sur la liste. Il ne comprenait pas qui pouvait leur en vouloir à ce point. Ils avaient cessé leur enquête, comme on le leur avait demandé, et ils ne savaient rien qui puisse porter préjudice à la confrérie. Tad avait terminé l'interrogatoire en larmes, alors que ses parents arrivaient. Ils allaient restés quelques heures au poste, le temps qu'on arrive à déterminer si la vie du jeune homme était également menacée. Quant aux deux autres étudiants employés par la confrérie, sans être pour autant mêlés à l'investigation de Victor, Aaron, et Tad, ils avaient été placés sous la protection de la police, par mesure de précaution.

- On n'est pas beaucoup plus avancés, constata Castle, d'un air un peu dépité. Je pensais que Tad aurait plus de choses à nous apprendre …

- Ça confirme en tout ca que nos victimes ne savaient quasiment rien de cette histoire de _Champagne, _ce qui ne joue pas en faveur de ta théorie, expliqua Beckett, les yeux rivés sur la route. Sans compter que depuis les menaces, ils avaient arrêté de fouiner. Tad l'a dit lui-même, ils se faisaient oublier.

- Oui, je ne comprends pas pourquoi les avoir menacés pour finir par les assassiner quelques jours plus tard alors qu'ils avaient cessé leurs recherches. Tu as peut-être raison finalement …, reconnut-il avec une petite moue, sentant bien que sa théorie comportait de réelles faiblesses.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Kate avec un sourire, en jetant un œil vers lui.

- Malheureusement oui …, répondit-il, de son air toujours aussi contrit. Je suis en train de voir mes cent points de la victoire s'envoler petit à petit …

- Ne fais pas cette tête …, sourit Kate, taquine. Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer être soumis à tous mes désirs toute une journée.

- Bien-sûr que je vais adorer, ce n'est pas ça le problème … Mais c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée de ce défi sexy alors je devrais gagner, expliqua-t-il d'un air très sérieux et réellement dépité.

- Ne me dis pas que tu vas bouder ? lui lança gentiment Kate.

- Je ne boude pas, marmonna-t-il.

- Quel mauvais joueur …, soupira-t-elle. Ce n'est pas possible …

- Je ne suis pas mauvais joueur … C'est juste que …

- Juste que ?

- Rien.

Elle jeta un œil à son air désappointé, à la fois attendrie et amusée, tant elle avait l'habitude des réactions enfantines de son mari quand ils jouaient tous les deux. Au début, elle s'en exaspérait, maintenant elle prenait ça sur le ton de l'humour. C'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il gagne.

- Tu as raison. Je veux bien que tu gagnes … mais je n'aime pas perdre, finit-il par admettre en soupirant.

Elle rit, sans détacher ses yeux de la route.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, bougonna-t-il.

- Castle, franchement … tu veux que je te laisse gagner ? Comme les mamans le font avec leur petit garçon capricieux ?

- Tu le ferais ? lui fit-il, avec espoir.

- Non !

- J'en étais sûr …, marmonna-t-il.

Elle rit de nouveau, amusée par sa mine déconfite. Elle aimait ce contraste, à cet instant vraiment saisissant, entre l'homme viril et romantique qui lui avait offert la plus merveilleuse des nuits, et son mari bougonnant comme un petit garçon faisant des caprices pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. C'était lui dans toute sa splendeur.

- Je ne suis pas ta mère, Castle, je ne fais pas de sentiments, moi …, lui fit-elle avec un sourire.

- Elle ne fait pas de sentiments, non plus, ma mère …, répondit-il. Elle n'a jamais voulu me laisser gagner.

- Mon pauvre chéri … Les femmes t'en font voir …, le taquina-t-elle.

- De toute façon, je ne veux pas que tu me laisses gagner. A vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans gloire …

- Tout à fait. Allez mon cœur, ce n'est pas encore perdu, répondit gentiment Kate, en posant doucement sa main sur sa cuisse. Tu es bien défaitiste tout à coup. Et puis, le plus génial ce n'est pas de gagner, c'est tout ce qu'on a partagé depuis deux jours, non ?

- C'est vrai …, reconnut-il, esquissant un sourire. La meilleure St Valentin de tous les temps.

- Tu vois. En tant que maîtresse de la St Valentin, si tu es très sage, et très gentil, je pourrais t'autoriser à faire de moi ce que tu veux pendant un certain laps de temps.

- Tu ferais ça ? s'étonna-t-il avec le sourire du petit garçon obtenant une récompense.

- Bien-sûr. Je serai une maîtresse de la St Valentin conciliante …, assura-t-elle avec un sourire un brin taquin.

- Tu n'es pas encore la maîtresse de la St Valentin, répondit-il, face à la certitude affichée de sa femme.

- Bientôt …, sourit-elle, tout en garant la voiture dans la rue, face à la grande bâtisse de briques rouges abritant le _Belleclaire Hôtel._

- Ne sois pas si sûre de toi ! lui lança-t-il, souriant à son tour.

- Ah tu reprends du poil de la bête ! fit-elle en riant.

- Oui … Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser gagner sans combattre !

- Je préfère ça ! Allez, allons voir quel mystère se cache sous les profondeurs de cet hôtel !

_Quelques minutes plus tard …_

Ils avaient rejoint les quelques officiers chargés de procéder à la perquisition sous la verrière qui abritait l'entrée du _Belleclaire Hôtel_, et avec étonnement, étaient tombés sur François Dauriac, qui faisait les cent pas près de la réception, sous l'œil inquiet de Monsieur Green, le gérant de l'hôtel. Apparemment, les nouvelles avaient circulé rapidement, et Monsieur Green avait dû se charger de prévenir lui-même Dauriac. Beckett avait commencé par reprocher à l'un et à l'autre de ne pas les avoir avertis dès le début de l'enquête que la salle de réunion de « _Plaisir masqué_ » se trouvait dans les locaux du _Belleclaire Hôtel_, ce à quoi Dauriac avait rétorqué que cette information n'avait aucun rapport avec la mort des deux jeunes étudiants, et qu'il n'avait donc pas jugé opportun de la leur communiquer, dans la mesure où, par ailleurs, il avait fourni tous les autres documents qu'on lui avait réclamés. Le grand maître, qui apparemment, avait tenu à superviser ce qui se passerait au sein de sa salle de réunion très secrète, les avait lui-même escortés dans les couloirs de l'hôtel, vers les caves, comme une preuve supplémentaire de sa bonne volonté et de son entière collaboration. Il leur avait expliqué que ce lieu n'était utilisé que pour les réunions du grand conseil, et leur avait demandé ce qu'ils espéraient pouvoir trouver ici, leur répétant de nouveau qu'il n'y avait rien dans cette pièce à même de permettre d'identifier l'assassin de Victor Harper et Aaron Parker. Mais Beckett et Castle l'avaient obligé à patienter en dehors de la salle de réunion, dans le couloir, sous la surveillance d'un officier. Alors que, stupéfaits, ils découvraient l'endroit, ils sentaient Dauriac bouillir dans le couloir, de les voir toucher à ses précieux biens sans rien pouvoir y faire.

Castle, complètement sous le charme des lieux, contemplait la pièce dans le moindre détail. Cette salle de réunion était digne de la plus authentique des confréries, avec ses vieilles pierres, ses chandelles, son parfum d'encens flottant dans l'air, son ambiance sombre et mystérieuse, et ce tableau occupant tout un pan de mur. Le tableau représentant Henri de Launay, grand maître _d'Omnia Voluptas_, dont il avait déjà vu le portrait dans la thèse de Dauriac. Intrigué, il s'attarda devant la bibliothèque remplie de vieux livres poussiéreux, et parcourut des yeux les tranches des différents ouvrages pour constater que la plupart étaient des écrits français, romans, essais philosophiques, contes, annales, remontant au XVIIIème siècle. Deux officiers se chargeaient d'empaqueter tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce, sans négliger le moindre élément, depuis les bougeoirs jusqu'aux encyclopédies, et documents divers entassés dans l'unique placard, alors que Beckett découvrait, glissées sous ce même placard, deux caisses remplies de quelques bouteilles de vin.

- Castle, voilà le Champagne …, fit-elle prenant une bouteille pour la regarder de plus près. C'est le logo que Victor a pris en photo.

- Il y a une dizaine de bouteilles …, constata Rick en s'accroupissant dans la poussière pour observer le contenu des caisses.

- Oui, tu parles d'un trafic …, répondit Kate à voix basse, constatant qu'il n'y avait pas là de quoi faire condamner qui que ce soit pour contrebande ou contrefaçon.

- Il en planque peut-être ailleurs …

- Wesley, laissez entrer Monsieur Dauriac s'il vous plaît, lança Beckett à l'intention de l'officier qui se tenait près de la porte.

- Je vous avais dit qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant ici, commença François Dauriac en s'approchant d'un air très sûr de lui.

Il avait réfléchi longuement depuis que Monsieur Green l'avait averti que des policiers étaient arrivés pour perquisitionner la salle de réunion de la confrérie, et avait prévu l'attitude à adopter. L'essentiel était de gagner du temps, et de ne pas compromettre le bon déroulement de la soirée chez Talbott d'Abzac. Il savait bien-sûr que les flics trouveraient les bouteilles de Champagne, et un instant, il avait été pris de panique. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que les flics remonteraient jusqu'ici, et se demandait comment ils avaient obtenu cette information. Peut-être un des confrères avait-il parlé un peu trop. Quoiqu'il en soit, il s'était précipité au _Belleclaire Hôtel_ afin de superviser ce qui s'y passerait. Il voulait observer les réactions des flics, et sonder ce qu'ils savaient, afin d'aviser de la meilleur stratégie à mettre en place pour la suite des événements. Il n'avait guère le choix. Il fallait limiter les problèmes au maximum au moins jusqu'à la fin de la soirée.

- Que font ces bouteilles de Champagne ici ? demanda Beckett.

- Nous tenons des réunions régulièrement, et nous apprécions boire une coupe de Champagne de temps à autre, expliqua tout simplement Dauriac.

- Ce n'est pas le même que celui qui était stocké dans vos box …, lui fit remarquer Castle.

- Si. Pourquoi ? répondit le grand maître, en adoptant un air naïf.

- Vous le savez pertinemment, répondit Castle en le dévisageant. Regardez.

Il lui colla une bouteille sous les yeux, et Dauriac scruta l'étiquette.

- Vous nous avez menti, continua Castle. Ce n'est pas le logo de « _Plaisir masqué_ », et ce n'est pas celui du « _Tsarine_ » non plus.

- C'est celui de la première cuvée du « Tsarine », expliqua Dauriac comme si c'était une évidence. J'ai acheté ces bouteilles ainsi. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

- Vous avez des preuves de votre achat ? demanda Beckett.

- Non. Pas pour quelques bouteilles … Ecoutez, je veux bien coopérer. Moi-aussi, je veux savoir qui a tué mes employés. Mais pouvez-vous m'expliquer quel rapport il y a entre ce vin et la mort de ces deux jeunes hommes ? s'indigna-t-il.

- Le rapport ? Je vais vous le dire ! lui fit sèchement Beckett. Vos employés sont entrés dans votre salle de réunion, et ont trouvé votre faux Champagne !

- Ici ? C'est impossible ! lança Dauriac, réellement stupéfait d'apprendre cette information.

- Ils sont entrés ici. Tous les trois. Et ils ont pris en photo cette étiquette, affirma Beckett. Certains de vos confrères les ont menacés pour qu'ils arrêtent de fouiner. Et maintenant ils sont morts. Vous voyez le rapport ?

- Vous imaginez qu'on a tué ces gamins parce qu'ils étaient entrés ici ? Non, mais vous délirez !

- Pas parce qu'ils étaient entrés ici, non, parce qu'ils avaient découvert votre petit trafic.

- Du trafic ? Du trafic de quoi ? répondit Dauriac, d'un air sidéré.

- Vous fabriquez du faux « Tsarine ».

- Sérieusement ? Je suis PDG d'une boîte consacrée aux plaisirs du sexe. Je ne fabrique pas de Champagne, je n'y connais rien en Champagne. J'ai acheté ces bouteilles, simplement, comme tout le monde le fait.

Beckett se fit la réflexion que Dauriac avait réponse à tout, encore une fois. Il avait certainement peaufiné son discours dans les moindres détails. Même si elle restait persuadée que Dauriac ne leur disait pas tout, ils n'avaient rien de probant pour l'instant. Une dizaine de bouteilles, quinze tout au plus. Aucune preuve d'un commerce quelconque, ni même que le contenu des bouteilles ne soit pas du « _Tsarine_ ». Il faudrait attendre les analyses du laboratoire pour avoir quelques certitudes. Elle commençait à voir les options se restreindre, et avoir la désagréable sensation que cette enquête leur échappait. Dans le meilleur des cas, ils finiraient par prouver que Dauriac fabriquait bien du faux Champagne, présenté comme le vin originel de la confrérie, et qu'à la limite, il en revendait quelques bouteilles. Mais comment pourraient-ils prouver qu'un confrère avait tué les deux étudiants pour avoir aperçu une bouteille suspecte ? Pas d'arme du crime. Pas de témoin. Personne ne pouvant être relié à la scène de crime. Mis à part s'infiltrer au cours de la soirée libertine de St Valentin pour observer ce qui s'y tramait, et espérer une récidive pour prendre le tueur sur le fait, il ne restait pas beaucoup de solutions si les différentes investigations, à savoir la quête du couple « poussin », et celle de l'officine ayant vendu de l'Aconit Napel, ne portaient pas leurs fruits.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapitre 35**

_Morgue, 12__ème__ District, 11h30_

Après la perquisition au _Belleclaire Hôtel_, Castle et Beckett étaient rentrés directement au poste. L'affaire du faux « _Tsarine_ » avait été confiée au service de la répression des fraudes, et le laboratoire leur transmettrait dans la journée le résultat des analyses. On les tiendrait informés de l'évolution de cette enquête, mais dans l'état actuel des choses, leurs pistes s'amenuisaient. La perquisition dans les box de « _Plaisir masqué_ » n'avait rien donné de plus. A part la petite boîte qui avait contenu de l'Aconit Napel, et portait des traces d'empreintes inconnues, ils n'avaient rien découvert à même de faire avancer leur investigation. Le laboratoire avait simplement pu prouver que l'Aconit Napel contenu dans la boîte était le même que celui retrouvé lors de l'autopsie des deux victimes. Les gars n'étaient toujours pas parvenu à identifier le mari surnommé « _poussin_ » par sa femme, et continuaient leurs interrogatoires, faute d'autre piste à explorer. La lassitude commençait à se faire sentir pour tout le monde.

Dans la salle de réunion de la confrérie, plusieurs documents avaient été trouvés, concernant principalement l'histoire d' « _Omnia Voluptas_ ». Il y avait des récits, des notes sûrement compilées par Dauriac, mais aussi des cartes, des plans, des photographies. Tout un tas de choses qui avaient piqué au vif la curiosité de Castle, toujours persuadé qu'il y avait une histoire de trésor derrière tout ça. Que cela ait un lien ou non avec la mort des deux jeunes étudiants, il voulait absolument y voir plus clair, et savoir si oui ou non, Dauriac et ses amis cherchaient un trésor vieux de plusieurs centaines d'années. Il avait retrouvé un tel enthousiasme que Kate l'avait laissé s'installer dans la salle de travail au milieu de tous ces documents afin de poursuivre ses recherches. Elle restait convaincue que cela ne servirait pas à grand-chose pour élucider leur double homicide, mais n'en négligeait pas pour autant l'infime possibilité que Castle ait raison. Pendant qu'il étudiait minutieusement chacun des documents, elle en avait profité pour faire une petite pause, et descendre à la morgue, histoire de discuter avec Lanie, qui, parfois, avait une vision très différente de leurs affaires, et lui permettait de mettre le doigt sur des choses que ses yeux d'enquêtrice très rationnelle n'avaient pas vues

- Quand elle passa la porte de la salle d'autopsie, Lanie était penchée sur un cadavre, occupée à recoudre l'incision en Y sur sa poitrine.

- Hey Kate …, sourit Lanie, en levant les yeux vers son amie qui approchait.

- Hey, lui répondit Kate avec le même sourire, observant ce qu'elle faisait.

- Mon ami Johnny, ici présent, a eu la bonne idée de glisser dans la douche … et de se fracasser la tête par terre, expliqua la légiste se reconcentrant sur sa tâche.

- Glisser dans la douche ? s'étonna Kate, avec une petite grimace dépitée. C'est … horrible … de mourir aussi … bêtement.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Sa femme était sous la douche avec lui, je ne sais pas si elle s'en remettra un jour.

- Tu veux dire qu'ils …, demanda Kate, en observant le visage livide de l'homme étendu sous ses yeux.

- Tout à fait. Une partie de jambes en l'air au petit matin sous la douche … et voilà Johnny qui atterrit sur ma table d'autopsie.

Kate ne s'étonnait plus de la façon si détachée dont Lanie parlait des cadavres, toujours avec un brin d'humour comme pour dédramatiser ce qu'elle affrontait tous les jours, et ne pas se laisser toucher ou émouvoir.

- Mon Dieu … Mais c'est affreux …, constata Kate, toujours surprise, malgré son quotidien, de constater à quel point la vie pouvait s'arrêter brusquement, et quand on s'y attendait le moins.

- Hum … plutôt affreux. Un peu trop d'ardeur de la part de monsieur …, une glissade … et voilà, répondit Lanie, avec un petit sourire.

- Il ne faut pas que je raconte ça à Castle, soupira Kate, en allant s'asseoir sur le bureau de son amie, l'observant ainsi finir son autopsie.

- Tu as peur qu'il ne veuille plus prendre de douches coquines ? demanda Lanie, avec son petit air taquin.

- Oh … non … Il prendra le risque quand même. Rien ne l'arrête, sourit Kate. Mais il va encore s'inquiéter …. Déjà qu'à cause de toi, il s'imagine qu'il pourrait succomber à un orgasme …

- Tu rigoles ? lui lança Lanie, d'un air stupéfait, en se retournant pour dévisager son amie.

- Non, tu sais bien que Castle croit tout ce qu'on peut lui raconter … Je te rassure, ça le fait beaucoup parler, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'agir …, expliqua Kate sur un ton plein de sous-entendus.

- Je n'étais pas inquiète …, sourit Lanie. Mais si tu veux le rassurer complètement, tu pourras lui dire que s'il a une vie sexuelle active et des orgasmes réguliers, ça ne craint rien pour son petit cœur fragile … Il pourrait aussi faire un peu de sport pour la condition physique.

- Sa condition physique est excellente … enfin, un peu limite pour pourchasser les criminels, mais parfaite pour le reste.

- Ah oui ? Raconte ! lui lança Lanie, enthousiaste.

- Je t'en ai déjà trop dit, sourit Kate.

- Tu parles … Tu me mets l'eau à la bouche, sans rien révéler d'intéressant. Je te soupçonne de le faire exprès en plus !

Kate rit, amusée de taquiner son amie, en lui laissant entendre tout un tas de choses, sans rien lui révéler vraiment.

- Tu peux au moins me dire comment se passe votre défi sexy …, reprit Lanie. Tu gagnes j'espère ?

- Oui, je gagne. Je crois que Castle n'arrivera pas à me rattraper … malheureusement pour lui, ajouta Kate, avec son petit air ravi. Et toi ?

- Oh moi, je fais ce que je veux de Javi …, sourit Lanie. C'est presque trop facile …, mais je dois dire que Castle a eu une super idée avec ce jeu … C'est vraiment, vraiment … chaud. Il a souvent des idées de ce genre ?

- Castle est plein de ressources …, se contenta de répondre Kate, habituée à se méfier de chacune des questions de Lanie, qui tentait toujours d'user de moyens détournés pour lui faire dire les choses.

- Plein de ressources … je vois … Tu ne t'ennuies pas alors …, sourit Lanie.

- Jamais. Il m'a offert une soirée de rêve …, hier …

Elle avait envie de partager un peu de son bonheur avec sa meilleure amie. Elle savait combien Lanie était heureuse pour elle, et s'enthousiasmait de la moindre petit chose qu'elle pouvait lui confier sur sa relation avec Castle. Lanie était ainsi. Elle avait été témoin de ses tergiversations, de ses doutes, de ses peurs et ses larmes par le passé. Elle avait été son amie aimante, rassurante, confiante quand Castle avait disparu. Avec Lanie, elle n'avait pas besoin de dire les choses. Par certains côtés, c'était un peu comme avec Rick. Lanie lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle savait quand quelque chose n'allait pas, ou quand quelque chose avait changé. Elle était aujourd'hui le témoin privilégié de ce bonheur, et Kate était heureuse de pouvoir lui faire quelques confidences.

- Kate Beckett ! Je veux tout savoir ! Dans les moindres détails ! lança Lanie, euphorique.

Amusée par son enthousiasme, Kate lui raconta, l'air encore toute émerveillée ce qu'elle voulait bien partager : ses retrouvailles avec Rick sur le lieu de leur première rencontre, le _Four Seasons Hôtel_ et la vue grandiose sur New-York illuminée dans la nuit, l'ambiance feutrée et romantique de cette soirée. Elle garda pour elle l'émotion de ce que Rick lui avait dit, ainsi que sa jolie dédicace qui avait pris tout son sens, sur cette terrasse surplombant l'immensité de la ville.

- Waouh, tu as été gâtée ! s'extasia Lanie.

- Très gâtée, sourit Kate.

- Et après ? Tu peux sauter le dîner et passer directement aux choses sérieuses … Je ne t'en voudrais pas, rigola Lanie. Et notre ami Johnny va faire semblant de ne rien entendre !

Kate rit à son tour, amusée.

- Je te dirais juste que la suite a fait intervenir un foulard …, lui fit Kate, presque l'air de rien, sachant pertinemment que Lanie allait sauter au plafond.

- Oh ! Mon Dieu ! s'exclama Lanie. Vas-y, continue ! Mais attend, que je m'assoie ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude !

- Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails, Lanie …, répondit Kate en riant alors que son amie s'installait sur son fauteuil, près d'elle.

- Juste un peu … Il t'a bandé les yeux ?

- Peut-être …, répondit Kate, avec un petit sourire qui en disait long.

- Donc oui ! Et ?

- Et c'était …. sensuel, et romantique, sourit Kate.

- Il va falloir que je raconte ça à Javi …, qu'il en prenne de la graine ! lança Lanie, séduite par le peu que son amie lui racontait.

- Si tu lui racontes, je te tue, Lanie !

- Oh, ça va, je plaisante, chérie. Bon et après les yeux bandés ?

- Après … après, c'est entre Castle et moi. Tu n'as pas besoin des détails pour imaginer, si ?

- Non, mais quand même … c'est toujours sympa les détails croustillants, sourit Lanie, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'apprendrait rien de plus.

- Tu sais, il voulait tellement me faire plaisir, me rendre heureuse …

- Il y arrive tellement bien, sourit Lanie. Tu es radieuse … Bon, le fond de teint ne suffit pas à cacher que tu t'es envoyée en l'air toute la nuit …, mais à part ça tu es radieuse !

- Lanie ! s'offusqua Kate en riant.

- Tu te souviens de ce jour, il y a quelques années, où tu étais là, comme aujourd'hui, en face de moi, à te lamenter …, à me dire que tu n'avais pas de vie.

- Je me souviens. C'était il y a si longtemps …, répondit Kate.

- Tu réalises le chemin parcouru ?

- Je suis chanceuse, oui, sourit-elle.

- Maintenant tu es la fille qui, pour la St Valentin, se voit offrir la plus romantique des soirées dans une suite à 20000 $ la nuit ! la taquina Lanie.

- Lanie, ce n'est pas le prix qui …

- Je sais, chérie, je plaisante. Tu mérites tout ça. Vous le méritez tous les deux.

Kate se contenta de sourire, touchée par les quelques mots de son amie, et heureuse de partager ce bonheur avec elle.

- Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu étais venue faire ici ? reprit Lanie, en se levant, pour finir de s'occuper de l'autopsie de Johnny.

- Oh … j'avais juste envie de papoter un peu …, répondit Kate en soupirant.

- Papoter ? En plein milieu d'une enquête ? s'étonna Lanie. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien justement … On n'avance pas. Les gars cherchent un « _poussin_ » et …

- Un « _poussin_ » ? lui fit Lanie, l'air incrédule. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore ?

- Il se pourrait que notre tueur soit surnommé « _poussin _» par sa femme, expliqua Kate. Un témoin les a vus se disputer à proximité de la scène de crime.

- Et vous n'avez que ça ? demanda Lanie, perplexe, tout en recouvrant le cadavre du drap bleu.

- Oui …, répondit Kate, avec lassitude. Ce qui veut dire que même si les gars, par miracle, trouvent qui se fait appeler « _poussin_ », on n'ira pas loin avec …

- C'est clair … Les « _poussins _» ont le droit de se chicaner dans le couloir sans forcément être des assassins …, fit remarquer Lanie, l'air amusée.

- Lanie …. Cette affaire m'agace, si tu savais à quel point …, lâcha Kate, que ces histoires d'animaux commençaient à ne plus faire rire du tout.

- Et toujours rien pour l'Aconit Napel ? demanda Lanie, réfléchissant, pour essayer d'aider son amie.

- Non. Je te l'ai dit, on n'a rien. Castle s'obstine à lire la thèse de Dauriac, et à enquêter sur ce trésor que les confrères pourraient chercher …

- Ça l'occupe …, sourit Lanie.

- Je préfèrerais qu'il soit occupé de façon à faire progresser l'affaire, rétorqua Kate.

- On ne sait jamais. Les théories loufoques de ton mari finissent par payer parfois …, constata Lanie. Souvent même …

- Pas cette fois … il commence lui-même à ne plus y croire, mais faute de mieux, il cherche. Tu sais comme il est …

- Je pense à quelque chose, continua Lanie. Deux soirées. Deux jeunes hommes assassinés. La typologie des victimes est la même, le mode opératoire est le même. Plus qu'un mort et notre tueur sera promu serial killer …

- Il ne remplit pas vraiment les critères d'un serial killer …, fit remarquer Kate.

- Hum … Pas assez tordu sans doute … Mais il cible seulement les étudiants, c'est-à-dire, les jeunes étalons qui sont des bêtes de sexe …, lâcha Lanie.

- Euh … oui, on peut dire ça comme ça …, répondit Kate avec un petit sourire.

- Combien sont-ils à travailler pour la confrérie ?

- Ils ne sont plus que trois. Tad Buckley, et deux autres étudiants.

- Si le tueur élimine les étudiants qui couchent ou ont couché avec sa femme, à moins que seuls Victor et Aaron aient couchés avec elle, il ne va sûrement pas s'arrêter là.

- Peut-être, mais on n'a aucun moyen de savoir quels sont tous les couples avec lesquels les étudiants avaient eu des relations …

- Je sais bien … En tout cas, je pense que maintenant, ou plus tard, il ne s'arrêtera pas là. Quand on est capable de tuer de sang-froid deux gamins innocents, qui ne faisaient rien d'autre que ce pourquoi on les payait, je crois qu'on a atteint le degré de folie suffisant pour ne plus se soucier de grand-chose …

- Et tu as une idée pour trouver ce tueur ? Je suis ouverte à toute proposition.

- A part le prendre sur le fait, je ne vois pas …

- J'y ai pensé oui, mais ce serait notre dernière option … aller sous couverture à la soirée de « _Plaisir masqué_ ».

- Sans garantie que le tueur repasse à l'action dès ce soir.

- Oui, sans garantie aucune …

L'arrivée inattendue de Castle, passant la porte avec dynamisme, interrompit leur conversation.

- J'ai trouvé un truc absolument génial ! lança-t-il, plein d'enthousiasme, en agitant la feuille qu'il tenait à la main.

- « Bonjour, Lanie. Comment vas-tu ce matin ? » répondit Lanie en le regardant avec un air faussement sévère.

- Euh … oui, bonjour, lui fit Castle, sous le regard amusé et souriant de Kate.

- Tout le monde entre ici comme dans un moulin ma parole …, soupira Lanie.

Castle la regarda avec une petite moue, tout en s'approchant de sa muse pour lui faire part de sa découverte.

- Regardez ça, lança-t-il, en tendant à Kate la feuille qu'il avait dans la main. Je lisais quelques notes de Dauriac sur « _Omnia Voluptas_ », et je suis tombée sur une information capitale.

- Dis-nous tout, sourit Kate, un brin méfiante, tant elle n'avait pas toujours la même notion de l'importance d'une information que son mari.

- Il s'avère qu'« _Omnia Voluptas_ » utilisait de l'Aconit Napel au XVIIIème siècle, annonça-t-il très solennellement.

- Pour tuer des gens ? plaisanta Lanie, qui s'était approchée de Kate pour lire le document par-dessus son épaule.

- Non ! Pour soigner la toux …, répondit Castle.

Kate le dévisagea d'un air sceptique, et interrogea Lanie du regard.

- C'est possible, fit remarquer Lanie. Ce poison est vieux comme le monde. Il n'y avait pas de médicaments à l'époque, donc pourquoi pas …

- Si « _Omnia Voluptas_ » utilisait de l'Aconit Napel au XVIIIème siècle …, commença Castle, regardant Kate dans les yeux.

- Alors il y a fort à parier que Dauriac ait voulu faire de même …, poursuivit sa muse, comprenant aussitôt où il voulait en venir.

- Oui, parce que c'est un puriste …, ajouta Castle, alors que Lanie observait l'interaction de ses amis, l'air toujours aussi stupéfaite de les voir commencer et finir les phrases mutuellement.

- Mais ça reste un poison, constata Kate, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Rick, comme s'ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Donc tous les confrères ne se soignent certainement pas de cette façon.

- Seuls les plus proches de Dauriac peut-être …, continua Rick.

- Ou les plus respectueux des traditions …

- Il faut qu'on interroge Dauriac, conclurent-ils tous les deux d'une seule et même voix, avec enthousiasme, se regardant comme si le temps avait suspendu son cours.

- Vous pouvez vous embrasser, vous savez, ça ne me dérange pas ! s'exclama Lanie, avec un grand sourire taquin, alors qu'elle avait perçu cette intensité amoureuse et cette tension sexuelle entre ses amis.

- On peut ? fit Rick d'un air réjoui à l'intention de sa muse.

- Non ! répondit aussitôt Kate, reprenant conscience de ce qu'ils venaient de faire, une fois de plus, devant Lanie.

- Un jour, il faudra m'expliquer comment vous faites ! sourit Lanie.

- Il n'y pas de secret, répondit Castle fièrement, sautant sur l'occasion pour marquer quelques points. C'est ce qui est génial avec Beckett, c'est comme si elle était dans ma tête.

Kate comprit que Rick était en train d'amener son deuxième compliment, mais se demandait où il voulait en venir, redoutant le pire, comme à chaque fois qu'elle lui laissait une marge de liberté sur ce genre de sujets de conversation.

- Et elle arrive à ne pas s'y perdre dans ta tête ? le taquina Lanie.

- Elle est comme chez elle dans ma tête ! C'est pratique … pas besoin de lui dire à quoi je pense, ou de quoi j'ai envie, elle le sait tout de suite …

- Ah oui … et ça marche dans tous les domaines ? Même …, demanda Lanie, adoptant un ton plein de sous-entendus, qui n'échappa pas à Kate.

- Lanie …, soupira-t-elle aussitôt.

- Ça marche pour tout, oui, sourit Rick. Une osmose totale … on évolue sur le même tempo.

- Castle !

- Quoi ? Je n'ai rien dit ! s'offusqua-t-il.

- Rien que ton sourire parle pour toi. Tu ne peux pas te taire un peu …

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec ton mari, il n'a rien dit, ajouta Lanie, toute contente de titiller son amie.

Kate les regarda en soupirant feignant un air exaspéré.

- Je te l'ai dit, souffla Rick avec un petit sourire en coin, à l'intention de Lanie. Une osmose totale.

- Castle … On y va …, lui ordonna gentiment Kate, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Tout de suite, chef ! lança-t-il tout sourire, en lui emboîtant le pas.

- Merci, Lanie, à plus tard, sourit Beckett.

- A plus tard, répondit son amie, alors que tous les deux disparaissaient dans le couloir.

- Mes compliments sont validés ? demanda Rick, fier de lui.

- Oui. Mais tu n'étais peut-être pas obligé d'insister autant sur notre osmose …, lui fit-elle néanmoins remarquer avec un sourire, et sur toutes les formes de notre osmose.

- C'était trop tentant …

- Lanie ne demande que ça d'en apprendre davantage …, ajouta-t-elle.

- Tu lui as dit ? s'étonna-t-il soudain, se demandant ce que Kate partageait de leur intimité avec son amie.

- Quoi ?

- Pour notre osmose … sexuelle …

- Non, Castle. Je ne me vante pas de nos exploits auprès de Lanie, répondit-elle tandis qu'ils entraient tous les deux dans l'ascenseur.

- Tu pourrais. C'est ta meilleure amie, fit remarquer Castle.

- Ça ne regarde que nous … C'est … précieux.

- Précieux ? Oh, c'est mignon …, constata-t-il, avec un petit sourire attendri. Pour la peine, je crois qu'il faut que je te donne ton dernier défi …

- Dis-moi tout.

- Un jour, il y a très longtemps, tu m'as fait miroiter un câlin, quelque part dans ce commissariat, expliqua-t-il.

- On était ensemble ?

- Non. C'était vraiment au tout début.

- Je ne t'ai jamais fait miroiter de câlin. Tu as pris tes désirs pour des réalités ! lança-t-elle avec un sourire, alors qu'ils sortaient de l'ascenseur pour arriver à leur étage.

- Oh si tu l'as fait ! Mon défi est donc le suivant : je veux ce câlin auquel je n'ai jamais eu droit, à l'endroit où tu m'en as parlé.

- Où était-ce ?

- A toi de t'en souvenir, sourit-il, fier de lui.

- Tu n'as pas inventé cette histoire de câlin au moins ?

- Non. Je te le jure. Je te donne un indice. Tu l'as dit en plaisantant, mais ce n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd !

- Ok. Je vois …, sourit-elle.

- Tu vois ?

- Hum … On verra ça tout à l'heure, Castle. Il faut qu'on se concentre sur cette affaire.

- Oui.

- Dauriac est en train d'être entendu par le service de répression des fraudes, expliqua Kate. Je vais les appeler pour voir s'ils peuvent l'interroger pour nous, ça fera gagner du temps.

- Ok. En attendant, je vais voir si je peux trouver autre chose dans la paperasse de la confrérie.

_Une demi-heure plus tard …_

Quand Kate rejoignit la salle de travail, elle trouva Castle et les gars en train de méditer devant le double tableau représentant les relations qui avaient eu lieu entre les membres de la confrérie au cours des deux derniers événements libertins.

- Bon, annonça-t-elle, à peine entrée. Ils ont pu questionner Dauriac. Il 'a expliqué qu'effectivement certains membres d' « _Omnia Voluptas_ » utilisaient bien de l'Aconit Napel au XVIIIème siècle, mais il jure que jamais « _Plaisir masqué_ » n'a promu l'utilisation de l'Aconit Napel parmi ses membres. D'après lui, la confrérie ne prône pas un idéal de vie ou des pratiques particulières. Elle se contente de faire partager les plaisirs libertins.

- Il peut mentir, fit remarquer Esposito.

- Je ne sais pas. Dauriac a toujours collaboré, depuis le début, concernant la mort de ses employés, répondit Beckett. Il n'a menti que pour ce qui avait un lien avec son précieux Champagne.

- Oui. Mais admettons qu'il dise la vérité …, ajouta Castle. Cette référence à l'Aconit Napel dans les documents de la confrérie ne peut pas être un hasard … Ce n'est pas le poison le plus courant …

- Non, ce n'est pas un hasard, répondit Ryan. Notre tueur connaît sûrement ce poison grâce aux documents de Dauriac. C'est évident.

- Donc c'est un des membres fondateurs, résuma Castle.

- Oui, probablement, ajouta Ryan. A écouter les membres, la plupart sont de simples consommateurs des soirées libertines, et tout le folklore autour de la confrérie et ses traditions, n'a pas vraiment de sens pour eux.

- Oui, ils sont membres de « _Plaisir masqué_ » pour le sexe facile, gratuit … et le culte du secret, précisa Esposito. Ils se fichent pas mal des histoires de l'héritage d' « _Omnia Voluptas_ » ….

- Ils s'en fichent, oui … sauf nos dix membres fondateurs, fit remarquer Kate. Et Dauriac certifie que cette information sur l'Aconit Napel ne figure que dans ses notes, et dans sa thèse.

- Donc l'un d'eux a lu cette information à un moment ou un autre, et quand il a eu besoin de passer à l'acte, il a trouvé facilement l'inspiration …, constata Castle, l'air tout à coup enthousiaste. On vient de passer de deux cent suspects à dix …

- Moins même. On peut éliminer Lulu et Brad Weyburn, répondit Ryan.

- Et Dauriac également …, ajouta Esposito.

- Il nous reste sept suspects …, conclut Kate avec le sourire, heureuse du bond en avant que venait de faire leur enquête.

- Que fait-on ? On les convoque de nouveau ? demanda Ryan.

Ils eurent l'air de réfléchir tous les quatre, cherchant la meilleure stratégie à adopter.

- Ça ne servira à rien, finit par constater Castle. Aucun ne va avouer quoi que ce soit.

- Et on n'a rien. On ne peut pas les retenir en garde-à-vue. On n'a aucun élément à même de les faire parler. Sans compter qu'ils ont tous des avocats de renom, ajouta Ryan.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit quand vous leur avez parlé du surnom de « _poussin_ » ? demanda Castle.

- Aucun ne se fait appeler « poussin », résuma Esposito. A écouter les membres, il n'y a aucun poussin dans cette confrérie.

- Il y autre chose qui ne va pas, les interrompit Kate. Les empreintes sur la boîte où on a trouvé des résidus de poison. Ce ne sont pas celles d'un des membres fondateurs.

- Elles peuvent appartenir à la personne qui a vendu ou donné le poison au tueur, répondit Esposito.

- Elles ont été passées dans la base de données, mais sans résultat, ajouta Ryan.

De nouveau, le silence se fit, chacun réfléchissant.

- Est-on bien certain que notre tueur est l'un des sept membres fondateurs ? demanda Beckett.

-Oui. Tout correspond, affirma Castle. Ils étaient aux deux soirées.

- Ils ont pu avoir connaissance de l'existence de ce poison et ils savaient pertinemment qu'il ne resterait aucune trace de leur crime, ajouta Esposito.

- Ils peuvent tous être jaloux, continua Kate.

- Et ils peuvent tous avoir voulu éliminer Victor et Aaron parce qu'ils avaient mis leur nez où il ne fallait pas, ajouta Castle.

- Les perquisitions n'ont rien donné je suppose pour l'instant ? demanda Kate à l'intention des gars.

- Non. Il n'y a ni bouteilles de « _Tsarine_ », ni Aconit Napel chez aucun des membres fondateurs.

- Ce n'est pas possible. On rate forcément quelque chose … Un truc nous échappe, soupira Castle.

- Mais quoi ? fit Ryan.

- Je ne sais pas … J'en sais rien …, fut forcé de reconnaître Castle.

A cet instant, le Capitaine Gates passa la porte, avec son air laissant supposer une nouvelle importante.

- On pense avoir trouvé d'où vient le poison, annonça-t-elle alors que tous restaient suspendus à ses lèvres. Un vendeur dans Chinatown vient d'attester en avoir vendu la semaine dernière. Les officiers nous le ramènent.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapitre 36**

_Salle de travail, 12__ème__ District, 14h._

Castle s'arrêta un instant de lire la généalogie qu'il avait entre les mains, attrapa sa tasse de café, avant de s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil pour réfléchir tout en sirotant quelques gorgées. Il commençait à y voir beaucoup plus clair dans l'histoire passionnante d' « _Omnia Voluptas_ », du naufrage du _Princess Eugenia_, et du mystère entourant le supposé trésor que transportait le navire. Cela n'avait peut-être, et même sûrement, rien à voir avec le meurtre des deux étudiants, mais il était sûr que Dauriac s'apprêtait à commettre un coup d'éclat pour mettre la main sur ce trésor. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait nié chercher le trésor justement alors qu'il était obsédé par cette confrérie du XVIIIème siècle. Parce que ses archives regorgeaient de documents en lien avec ce naufrage et que les confrères avaient l'habitude de l'entendre évoquer les différentes légendes entourant la destinée de ce trésor. Parce qu'enfin, simplement, le grand maître cachait quelque chose, comme tout grand maître digne de son nom. Il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Et ce n'était pas juste du faux « _Tsarine_ ». Il avait eu le même ressenti lors de l'interrogatoire de Lulu Weyburn. Peu importe où ça le mènerait, il était bien trop intrigué pour ne pas exploiter cette piste jusqu'au bout. De toute façon, il n'avait pas d'autre moyen de se rendre utile pour le moment, tant leur enquête piétinait.

Le vieux vendeur chinois qui tenait une sorte d'officine à proximité du quartier de Chinatown avait été interrogé par les gars. Il avait expliqué qu'il ne vendait quasiment plus d'Aconit Napel, et que même au sein de la communauté chinoise, ce remède ancestral n'était plus guère utilisé que par quelques vieilles femmes. Sa forte toxicité, les erreurs de dosage qui se produisaient fréquemment, avaient fait passer de mode son usage, même au sein des familles les plus traditionnalistes. Mais en fin de semaine dernière, on lui avait acheté une dose d'Aconit Napel, et il s'en souvenait parfaitement, non seulement parce qu'il était rarissime qu'il en vende, mais aussi parce que son acheteur n'avait rien à voir avec ces petites dames chinoises qui étaient habituellement ses clientes. C'était un des clochards qui squattait régulièrement dans la ruelle à quelques centaines de mètres de sa boutique qui, passablement éméché, était venu lui acheter de l'Aconit Napel, en lui tendant un bout de papier sur lequel figurait le nom du poison, et un billet de dix dollars. Un peu surpris, mais satisfait d'avoir un client en ces temps difficiles, le vendeur lui avait fait les recommandations d'usage concernant le poison. L'homme n'avait pas eu l'air de vraiment l'écouter, et comme il tenait à peine sur ses jambes, le vendeur l'avait raccompagné jusque sur le pas de la porte. Alors qu'il le regardait s'éloigner, il l'avait vu se faire alpaguer une centaine de mètres plus loin, par un homme blanc, élégant et distingué, dont il n'avait pas vu le visage. Pour tous, il était évident que le tueur avait été suffisamment malin pour faire en sorte de se procurer du poison le plus discrètement possible, peut-être en soudoyant ce clochard afin qu'il achète l'Aconit napel à sa place. Les gars, accompagnés de plusieurs officiers, étaient aussitôt partis dans Chinatown à la recherche de ce clochard dont le vendeur chinois leur avait donné un semblant de description. Ils espéraient bien le trouver rapidement, et lui faire identifier l'homme qui l'avait probablement payé pour acheter le poison à sa place.

Quant à Beckett, elle était en pleine discussion avec le Capitaine Gates afin d'envisager toutes les stratégies qui pourraient permettre de démasquer leur assassin. Castle avait jeté un œil par les persiennes en passant près du bureau de Gates, et avait constaté que la conversation avait l'air très sérieuse. Il y avait en effet urgence à trouver une solution. Même si le clochard était retrouvé, puis avouait qu'un homme lui avait demandé d'acheter ce poison, et parvenait finalement à l'identifier, il y aurait toujours un doute raisonnable, tant que cet homme ne pourrait pas être placé sur la scène du crime avec l'une et l'autre des victimes, tant qu'un mobile ne pourrait être établi, et tant qu'on ne trouverait pas en sa possession ce fameux Aconit Napel. Ça leur permettrait de focaliser leur attention sur un suspect, certes, mais avec les maîtres du barreau qu'avaient engagé les membres fondateurs, jamais l'un d'eux ne pourrait être condamné pour un double homicide sur le simple témoignage d'un clochard. Castle savait ce qu'étaient en train d'envisager concrètement Gates et Beckett, et ça ne l'enchantait qu'à moitié. Cette soirée de St Valentin pouvait être la dernière chance de faire tomber leur assassin, avant que cette affaire n'atterrisse sur les étagères poussiéreuses des archives parmi tous les crimes non-résolus, et les enquêtes closes faute de preuves suffisantes. S'il y avait une infime probabilité que le tueur termine ce qu'il semblait avoir commencé, à savoir éliminer les jeunes employés de la confrérie qui couchaient avec sa femme, il fallait qu'ils saisissent l'occasion de le prendre sur le fait. Ils avaient réduit le champ des suspects, et ils avaient pour eux le fait que le tueur devait se sentir tout-puissant, intouchable ce qui pouvait l'amener à agir de nouveau, se croyant en totale impunité. Mais il se pouvait aussi que le tueur n'ait pas prévu de tuer qui que ce soit d'autre, ou préfère se faire discret quelques temps. Dans ce cas-là, infiltrer la soirée sous couverture ne serait d'aucune utilité. Quoi qu'il en soit, pour agir lors de l'événement de ce soir, il fallait une stratégie minutieusement préparée pour ne rien laisser au hasard. Et, le temps passant, nul doute que Gates et Beckett envisageaient maintenant très sérieusement de passer à l'action.

Castle s'était replongé dans sa lecture, quand Beckett le rejoignit dans la salle de travail, et s'installa face à la pile de documents consultés par son mari.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il aussitôt, impatient de savoir quelle décision avait été prise.

- Les choses se précisent. Gates a l'air décidée pour qu'on s'infiltre à la soirée libertine, annonça Kate.

- Et quel est le plan ?

Kate lui expliqua dans les moindres détails la stratégie à laquelle elle avait réfléchi avec le Capitaine Gates. Elles pariaient sur le fait que leur tueur n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter là, et, que sous le coup de la pulsion, de la jalousie, et du plaisir pris à tuer à deux reprises en toute impunité, il pourrait ne pas résister au besoin d'éliminer ses autres rivaux, les jeunes étudiants employés par la confrérie. Sans qu'il puisse être officiellement classé parmi les serials killers, leur tueur condensait néanmoins quelques-unes des caractéristiques propres aux tueurs en série : le même mode opératoire, la même victimologie, et enfin le court laps de temps au cours duquel les deux meurtres avaient été commis. Tuer deux personnes en moins de 48 heures, quel qu'en soit le mobile, indiquait des problèmes psychologiques certains. Elles partaient aussi du principe que « _Plaisir masqué_ » organisait trois soirées successives, et qu'un meurtre avait été commis lors de chacun des deux premiers événements. Il était donc possible que le tueur ait programmé trois meurtres. Cela leur permettait d'espérer que, si on lui offrait la possibilité de passer à l'acte de nouveau, le tueur s'en saisisse avec très peu d'hésitation. Il s'agirait dans un premier temps d'arrêter un faux suspect parmi les confrères, et de laisser se propager la rumeur au sein de « _Plaisir masqué_ » que l'assassin de Victor et Aaron était bel et bien sous les verrous. Elles avaient espoir, ainsi, que le véritable tueur se sente intouchable, et en sécurité, libre de tuer de nouveau. Dans un second temps, il faudrait que les trois étudiants, actuellement sous protection policière, soient bel et bien présents et actifs au cours de la soirée, afin, en quelque sorte, de servir d'appâts. Gates les avait fait convoquer pour de leur expliquer les choses, et avait bon espoir qu'ils acceptent. L'organisateur de la soirée, Talbott d'Abzac avait également été convoqué afin d'être informé de la situation. Ainsi, quelques policiers en civil pourraient investir les parties privées de sa demeure, celles qui n'étaient pas ouvertes aux membres de « _Plaisir masqué_ », afin d'assurer la sécurité des trois étudiants, et de pouvoir agir rapidement en cas de besoin.

- C'est plutôt ingénieux comme plan …, constata Castle. Donc à nous deux ensuite de traquer les suspects pendant la soirée …

- Oui. Avec un peu de chance, les gars auront obtenu l'identité de notre acheteur de poison d'ici-là, et on n'aura plus qu'à le prendre en flagrant délit, expliqua Kate.

- Mais tu crois qu'on va réussir à passer incognito ? Les Dauriac et les Weyburn nous connaissent …, fit remarquer Castle, un brin sceptique.

- Il va falloir la jouer fine, et être prudents. On va avoir besoin de complices parmi les confrères, pour nous briefer un peu sur le fonctionnement de la soirée, nous guider, et nous prévenir quand le champ sera libre.

- Oui, mais qui ?

- On a pensé à Sydney et Deborah Neo.

- Les Lapins ? s'étonna Rick, avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Oui. Victor était leur ami. Ils étaient très proches de lui, et vraiment affectés par sa mort. Ils devraient être d'accord pour nous aider. Gates les a convoqués. Elle va voir si on peut compter sur leur participation.

Castle eut l'air de réfléchir un instant. D'un côté, l'idée d'enquêter sous couverture dans une soirée libertine avait quelque chose de terriblement excitant, et promettait d'être très amusant. Mais en même temps, savoir que les regards lubriques et envieux de tous ces hommes allaient inévitablement se poser sur sa femme, l'agaçait à l'avance. Supporter les allusions de Dauriac l'horripilait déjà au plus haut point, alors il allait bouillir intérieurement s'ils étaient amenés à déambuler parmi des dizaines de libertins qui seraient là dans l'unique but de prendre un maximum de plaisir et de découvrir de nouvelles sensations.

- Alors on va vraiment devoir jouer aux libertins …, répondit-il avec une petite moue.

- Oui, avec des masques à plumes, des surnoms d'oiseaux …, sourit Kate, sentant qu'il n'était pas très enthousiaste.

- Mais on ne va pas …

- Se déshabiller ? Non ! s'exclama sa muse en riant. A moins que tu n'aies envie de …

- Non ! Pourquoi ? Toi, tu …, fit-il, en la regardant, quêtant sa réponse.

- Non, Castle …, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Tu le sais bien. Evidemment qu'on ne va pas se déshabiller ! Le masque et la tenue de soirée suffiront.

- Je me méfie des libertins. S'ils sont tous comme Dauriac …, à te déshabiller du regard avec leurs petits yeux vicieux …, expliqua-t-il, prenant un air dégoûté rien qu'à cette idée.

Elle esquissa un sourire, attendrie par sa jalousie. Elle aimait ce côté possessif, qu'il n'exprimait que rarement au quotidien. Elle adorait l'idée que son homme veuille qu'elle n'appartienne qu'à lui, et se souvenait encore avec tendresse de ce jour où il le lui avait avoué, alors qu'il n'était pas encore ensemble. Elle l'avait trouvé si mignon et craquant quand il lui avait dit qu'il la voulait pour lui tout-seul.

- Parce que les femmes ne vont pas te regarder avec leurs petits yeux vicieux peut-être ? répondit-elle d'un air taquin.

- Ce n'est pas pareil …, constata-t-il comme une évidence.

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? fit-elle mine de s'étonner.

- Ces hommes sont là pour … enfin … tu sais … Ils sont là pour le sexe, pour réaliser leurs fantasmes.

- Et leurs femmes aussi … c'est du libertinage, je te rappelle, Castle.

- Mais les hommes sont plus pervers. Je préfère ne pas penser à ce qu'ils vont imaginer quand ils vont voir une femme aussi sexy et désirable que toi à leur petite fiesta libertine.

- Tu sais, si vraiment tu as peur de ne pas supporter, je peux demander à un collègue de jouer mon mari pour cette mission …, suggéra-t-elle avec le sourire, certaine d'obtenir l'effet escompté.

- Euh … non … ça va aller. Je vais parvenir à supporter je crois …, affirma-t-il en esquissant un sourire.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, sourit Kate, d'un air satisfait.

- Mais si des confrères se prennent d'affection pour nous …, je veux dire, regarde-nous, qui n'aurait pas envie de coucher avec nous ? lança-t-il comme une évidence.

Elle éclata de rire, imaginant parfaitement la scène qui pourrait se produire si des libertins, nus et masqués, leur faisaient des propositions indécentes.

- Toi, tu es diablement sexy … et moi, je suis … le maître du Nirvana …, continua-t-il avec un sourire fier de lui.

- C'est sûr qu'on va faire des ravages …, rigola-t-elle.

- Non mais sérieusement, Kate, c'est une soirée libertine. Si on refuse des avances, ça peut paraître suspect, non ? lui fit-il remarquer.

- Je pense qu'on a le droit de dire non dans ce genre de soirée. On y va juste pour faire illusion, Castle … Et c'est pour ça aussi qu'on a besoin des Neo. On va rester avec eux le plus possible, histoire de ne pas se mêler trop aux confrères.

- Ok. C'est vrai que ça peut aussi être drôle …, continua-t-il songeur. Je pense qu'on va voir des trucs hors norme ! Enfin je veux dire … tu me comprends …

- On n'y va pas en voyeur, ni pour s'amuser, Castle.

- Non, mais on peut s'amuser tout en travaillant, non ? lui lança-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Justement. Viens. Je t'emmène quelque part, sourit-elle en se levant.

- Où va-t-on ? demanda-t-il, tout sourire, se levant à son tour.

- Je crois que tu as besoin d'un petit entraînement au tir.

- Ah tu crois ?

- Hum … allez viens …

_Quelques minutes plus tard …_

Rick s'était laissé entraîner de bon cœur par sa femme à travers les couloirs et les étages, pour rejoindre les sous-sols du commissariat où se trouvait la salle de tir. Il savait que Kate allait accomplir son dernier défi, à savoir lui faire un câlin à l'endroit même où elle le lui avait fait miroiter il y avait des années. Dans la salle de tir. Evidemment, ce jour-là, ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie de la part de sa muse, et il s'était amusé de la voir se laisser aller à ce genre d'humour coquin, découvrant ainsi un peu plus la femme qu'elle était, et qu'elle cachait si bien à l'époque derrière ses airs si sérieux. Il se réjouissait, en tout cas, qu'elle s'en souvienne elle-aussi.

En chemin, elle lui avait demandé où il en était de son investigation concernant le trésor de la confrérie. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il était évident que Dauriac cherchait le prétendu trésor d' « _Omnia Voluptas_ » depuis des années. Le grand maître disposait d'une foule de documents lui ayant permis d'identifier les cinq survivants du naufrage du « _Princess Eugenia_ », puis d'établir la généalogie de chacun d'entre eux. A en voir la masse d'informations rassemblées, il avait dû y passer des années, ce qui prouvait le côté obsessionnel de cette quête, s'il était encore possible d'en douter. Dauriac était a priori persuadé que l'un des descendants avait en sa possession le trésor transporté sur le navire dont les passagers fuyaient la Terreur qui sévissait en France à l'époque. Quant au contenu de ce trésor, il s'agissait certainement de bouteilles de la toute première cuvée de « _Tsarine_ », des textes fondateurs d' « _Omnia Voluptas_ », et de divers objets précieux, des bibelots pour l'essentiel, mais dont la valeur semblait inestimable à en croire les recherches menées par Dauriac. Il y avait aussi parmi les documents plusieurs cartes marines, dont l'une avait servi à localiser précisément l'épave du « _Princess Eugenia_ ». Peut-être était-ce le document que Dauriac et Lulu Weyburn étaient allés récupérer à la Bibliothèque Nationale de France il y avait de ça quelques années. Parmi les cartes figurait aussi celle de _Block Island_, qui laissait supposer que Dauriac avait dû se rendre sur le lieu du naufrage en quête de son précieux trésor. Il y avait enfin le plan de ce qui semblait être une immense maison, un plan réalisé à la main et annoté simplement pour y faire apparaître les noms des différentes pièces.

- Qu'est-ce que mijote Dauriac alors d'après toi ? lui demanda Kate

- Apparemment, il semble avoir interrogé chacun des descendants des survivants à propos de ce trésor, et même avoir vérifié chez chacun d'eux. Il a une feuille avec une liste de noms qui sont rayés, et le dernier apparaît avec un point d'interrogation, expliqua Castle.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Une femme, un nom français. Il ne doit lui rester plus qu'elle à interroger pour espérer mettre la main sur son trésor.

- Donc Dauriac cherche bien le trésor, mais il n'y a rien d'illégal là-dedans ? sourit Kate.

- Pour l'instant, non …, reconnut Rick. Mais, je vais étudier plus précisément le sujet quand on sera remontés …

- Ok, répondit Kate alors qu'ils sortaient de l'ascenseur, pour pénétrer dans les sous-sols du commissariat.

- J'ai trouvé un autre truc super intéressant à propos du « _Tsarine_ ».

- Ah oui ? Quoi ?

- Figure-toi qu'au XVIIIème siècle, cette cuvée prestigieuse était réputée pour ses pouvoirs aphrodisiaques …

- Intéressant en effet …, constata Kate, en s'arrêtant de marcher devant la salle des archives, soudain très intéressée par la suite de ses explications.

- C'est pour ça que c'était le Champagne des libertins d' « _Omnia Voluptas_ », et un vin qui avait sa place dans tous les palais d'Europe, continua Castle.

- Et c'est pour ça que Dauriac veut récupérer les vieilles bouteilles pour découvrir les secrets bien gardés du pouvoir aphrodisiaque de ce Champagne …

- Et en abreuver ses confrères lors des soirées libertines, ajouta Rick.

- A mon avis, le laboratoire va prouver que ces bouteilles qu'on a trouvées au _Belleclaire Hôtel_ contiennent du faux « _Tsarine_ », parce que Dauriac est tellement obnubilé par tout ça, le libertinage, « _Omnia Voluptas_ » … qu'il a dû essayer de reproduire ce Champagne aphrodisiaque depuis un moment déjà sans y parvenir sans doute …

- Oui. C'est pour ça qu'il lui faut absolument retrouver les bouteilles du naufrage …, ajouta Rick. Mais pourquoi ne pas nous dire la vérité ? Ce n'est pas illégal si ?

- S'il nous a menti, c'est qu'il fait sûrement quelque chose d'illégal … ou prévoit de faire quelque chose d'illégal.

- Alors j'ai raison ? constata Rick, avec son petit air fier de lui.

- Pour le Champagne, peut-être oui …, sourit Kate, alors qu'ils se remettaient en marche dans le couloir. Malheureusement pour toi, on n'a pas parié sur cette histoire de trésor …

- Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'on va apprendre au dernier moment que finalement c'est bien pour avoir simplement aperçu ces quelques bouteilles que Victor et Aaron ont été tués …

- Tu as repris espoir, dis-moi …, constata Kate avec un sourire en poussant la porte de la salle de tir, déserte à cette heure-ci, en pleine journée.

- La vie m'a appris qu'il faut toujours y croire, répondit-il, simplement, en lui adressant un regard souriant plein de sous-entendus.

- C'est vrai …

- On ne prend pas l'équipement ? s'étonna Rick, voyant que sa femme l'emmenait directement sur le pas de tir, sans s'équiper ni de lunettes ni de casque.

- Castle …, on ne va pas s'entraîner vraiment … On n'a pas le temps …

- Dommage …, répondit-il avec un petit sourire. J'avais une idée de défi sympa à te lancer.

- Quel défi ?

- Je me suis toujours demandé si tu étais vraiment meilleure tireuse que moi …

- Tu te moques de moi ? lui lança-t-elle, en s'arrêtant devant le poste de tir.

- Non. Pourquoi ? fit-il d'un air très sérieux, la regardant dans les yeux.

- Je suis flic, Castle, répondit-elle comme une évidence. Evidemment je suis meilleure tireuse que toi … On n'est pas dans un de tes jeux vidéo là.

- Tu sais que même dans la vraie vie, je peux être bon tireur …, lui fit-il remarquer.

- De quel genre de tir parles-tu ? demanda-t-elle, avec malice, l'enlaçant de ses bras autour de son cou.

- Oh ! Madame Castle est coquine …, sourit-il, posant ses mains sur sa taille. Je parlais de vrai tir …

- Aucun doute alors, je suis meilleure que toi, assura-t-elle.

- Hum …, répondit-il simplement, avec une petite moue sceptique.

- Quoi « _hum _» ? Ne me dis pas que tu doutes vraiment ? lui fit-elle avec un sourire un peu moqueur.

- Je t'ai déjà sauvé la vie … grâce à un tir réussi. Je suis bon …, affirma-t-il fièrement.

- Oui, tu peux faire illusion de temps en temps, le taquina-t-elle, mais je relève le défi quand tu veux …

- Ok. Après notre défi sexy, on enchaînera sur le défi « _Dans le mille_ » ! annonça-t-il, enthousiaste.

- Le défi « Dans le mille » ? Ok. Tu veux faire de notre vie un défi permanent …, constata Kate avec un sourire.

- J'aime jouer avec toi … c'est excitant …

Elle sourit, le regardant avec tendresse avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il resserra l'étreinte de ses bras autour de sa taille, et profitant de la douceur de cet instant, elle vint se blottir contre sa poitrine, pour lui offrir ce câlin dont il avait envie, et qui lui rapporterait trente points par la même occasion.

- Tu te souviens alors de cette histoire de câlin ici-même, fit-il doucement, embrassant son front, tout en caressant son dos.

- Oui … Sauf que je ne t'ai jamais fait miroiter de câlin ce jour-là …, répondit-elle d'une voix souriante.

- J'ai raté mon tir, et tu m'as dit qu'on pouvait toujours se faire un câlin … tu sais qu'il ne faut pas me dire des choses comme ça …, expliqua-t-il, d'un air malicieux.

- C'était une taquinerie …

- Une taquinerie coquine …, sourit-il, remontant doucement une main jusque sa nuque, parmi ses cheveux, pour venir effleurer son cou.

- Un peu coquine …, répondit-elle, tout en relevant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Très coquine …, la corrigea-t-il, se perdant dans ce regard souriant qu'elle posait sur lui. Tu aimais jouer avec moi …, me titiller …

- Oui …, pour le plaisir de te voir baver d'envie à chacune de mes remarques … Mais j'aime toujours autant …, sourit-elle.

- Je sais …

- Moi, je me souviens surtout que tu avais encore réussi à m'agacer ce jour-là. Une fois de plus … Une vraie tête à claques …

Il se contenta de sourire, repensant à la mine stupéfaite de sa muse quand elle l'avait vu enchaîner trois tirs en plein cœur de la cible.

- Tu t'es joué de moi en me faisant croire que tu ne savais pas tirer, lui fit-elle remarquer.

- C'était drôle, répondit-il en riant. Ce jour-là, tu as découvert que j'étais un bon tireur, et maintenant après toutes ces années, tu as eu confirmation que je ne tire pas trop vite …

- Tu parles toujours de tir ou bien de …

- A ton avis ? sourit-il, d'un air plein de sous-entendus.

- Et après c'est moi qui suis coquine …

- Tu es coquine …, si coquine …, répondit-il en l'embrassant.

- Mon câlin est validé alors ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, l'embrassant à son tour.

- Ton câlin est validé, confirma-t-il avec un sourire. 500 points pour toi …

- Je croyais que tu voulais me donner un défi irréalisable, et compliqué … celui-ci était plutôt facile, lui fit-elle remarquer.

- Oui, tu dis toujours que je suis mauvais joueur … mais, parfois, je peux être très fair-play.

- Je vois ça.

- Fair-play …. et romantique, ajouta-t-il. J'avais envie de me souvenir de ce jour-là, où tu t'es collée contre moi … C'était si …

- Je ne me suis pas collée contre toi ! s'offusqua aussitôt Kate en riant.

- Bien-sûr que si ! affirma-t-il comme une évidence.

- Je te montrais comment te positionner pour tirer, c'est tout …, expliqua-t-elle.

- En te collant contre moi ...

- Tu es terrible, sourit-elle.

- C'est toi qui es terrible ! Tu n'arrêtais pas de me titiller ! lança-t-il, sûr de lui.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! rigola-t-elle. Tu te faisais vraiment des films, mon cœur …

La sonnerie du téléphone de Kate interrompit leur conversation, et elle glissa sa main dans sa poche pour s'en saisir, tandis que Rick desserrait lentement son étreinte.

- Je ne me faisais pas de film …, sourit-il, tout en la regardant répondre au téléphone.

- Beckett, fit-elle du ton le plus sérieux possible.

- Tu étais vraiment très coquine …, continua Rick, d'une voix douce et sensuelle, s'amusant volontairement à l'embêter.

- On vous dérange peut-être ? répondit Esposito à l'autre bout du fil.

- Non, c'est Castle qui …, fit Kate, en regardant son mari avec des yeux sévères, comme pour lui intimer d'arrêter de la taquiner pendant qu'elle téléphonait.

- On peut rappeler plus tard … quand vous serez moins occupés …à jouer, constata Esposito sur un ton taquin.

- On n'est pas occupés, répondit sèchement Kate, alors que Rick la dévisageait de son air souriant et content de lui. Bon, vous avez du nouveau ?

- Oui. On a retrouvé le clochard. Jake, de son petit nom, expliqua Esposito. Il n'est pas très frais, mais on le ramène au poste.

- Ok. Il se souvient de notre gars ?

- Eh bien, tout n'a pas l'air très clair dans sa tête … mais on devrait arriver à lui soutirer quelques informations. On sera là dans vingt minutes, répondit Esposito.

- Ok, fit-elle, avant de raccrocher. Allez, fini les câlins ! On a une soirée libertine à préparer …

- J'ai le droit de choisir mon animal pour ce soir ? demanda-t-il, avec enthousiasme.

- On verra … Mais tu ne seras pas un étalon …, affirma-t-elle catégorique, en lui piquant un baiser sur les lèvres. Hors de question …

- Pourquoi ? Trop prétentieux ? sourit-il.

- Trop prétentieux, oui … Et puis tu crois qu'on trouve ça où un masque d'étalon ? lui lança-t-elle en riant, ce qui le fit rire à son tour.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapitre 37**

_Salle de travail, 12__ème__ District, 16h30._

Dans la salle de travail, alors que Castle, concentré sur son ordinateur, poursuivait son investigation concernant le trésor, Ryan et Esposito échangeaient des théories face aux photos de leurs deux suspects accrochées sur le tableau blanc. Jake, le clochard, avait été suffisamment lucide pour leur expliquer qu'un homme lui avait donné cent dollars vendredi dernier afin qu'il achetât un produit spécial dans la boutique de ce vieux marchand chinois. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était, et n'avait pas posé de questions, trop content de gagner une telle somme d'argent sans rien n'avoir à faire. Il ne connaissait pas cet homme, ne l'avait jamais vu traîner dans les environs, et avait été incapable de le reconnaître sur les photos des membres de « _Plaisir masqué_ ». Tout ce qu'il avait retenu c'est qu'il portait une casquette, et qu'il était très grand, d'au moins une tête de plus que lui. D'après leurs estimations, leur acheteur de poison devait donc mesurer aux environs d'1m90, ce qui, s'ils ne s'étaient trompés dans aucune de leurs déductions, ne laissait plus que deux suspects possibles : John Silver et Antonio Calderon. Mais ils n'avaient en leur possession aucun élément permettant de faire pencher la balance vers l'un plus que vers l'autre. Ni les interrogatoires, ni les perquisitions, ni les recherches concernant leur passés et leurs relations, n'avaient permis d'avoir le moindre doute à leur égard.

- Moi, je parie sur le chirurgien argentin, lança Esposito, l'air sûr de lui.

- Vraiment ? Ce gars a prêté serment de sauver des vies, tu crois qu'il irait empoisonner des étudiants ? lui rétorqua Ryan. Nan … Je mise cinquante dollars sur Monsieur Cerf …

- Silver ? Tu plaisantes, mec ? Ce mec est l'un des plus puissants des Etats-Unis. Il préside la NBA … Impossible. Soixante dollars sur le chirurgien …

- Castle ? fit Ryan en se retournant vers lui comme s'il attendait sa réponse.

- Hum …, marmonna Rick, sans quitter des yeux son écran.

- Sur qui tu paries ? demanda Ryan.

- Beckett va nous tuer si on parie de l'argent sur les suspects, répondit-il, simplement, n'écoutant que d'une oreille les conversations de ses amis.

- « _Beckett va nous tuer si on parie de l'argent sur les suspects _», répéta Esposito prenant une petite voix nasillarde. Depuis quand tu as peur d'elle, mec ?

- Depuis qu'il est marié …Tu verras … Une fois qu'on les a épousées, les femmes peuvent devenir terrifiantes …, constata Ryan, faisant une petite moue craintive, alors que Castle relevait enfin la tête vers eux, pour les dévisager.

- Je n'ai pas peur de Beckett, expliqua-t-il, d'un ton clair et net. C'est juste que … la dernière fois qu'on a joué de l'argent pendant une enquête, elle ... Non, rien …

- Quoi ? Elle t'a puni la dernière fois ? rigola Ryan.

- Une petite fessée, Castle ? le taquina Esposito. Ou privé de câlin ?

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire, mais elle était si fâchée que c'en était … excitant, sourit Castle, d'un air songeur.

- Tu vois, mec …

- Un petit pari ne fera pas de mal, ajouta Ryan, tentant de l'amadouer.

- Je suis sûr que Beckett adore quand tu lui désobéis …, continua Esposito, tout sourire.

- Hum …. Je pense qu'elle aime me rappeler à l'ordre, oui … Elle aime bien dom…., commença-t-il, pensif, avant de réaliser qu'il valait mieux qu'il n'aille pas plus loin dans ses explications.

Un instant, il eut l'air de réfléchir, en dévisageant ses deux amis qui le regardaient avec de grands sourires ravis n'attendant qu'une chose, qu'il se laissât aller à faire des confidences.

- Bon, ok. Laissez-moi voir nos deux suspects, leur fit Castle, sur le ton du défi, en se levant pour scruter les photos sur le tableau blanc.

Les gars observèrent Castle, qui silencieusement, lut les quelques annotations entourant les photos des hommes, et sembla étudier leurs visages.

- Alors à ma gauche, le chirurgien vigneron, surnommé le tigre argentin …. et à ma droite, Monsieur NBA en personne, alias le cerf canadien, résuma Castle, avec un petit sourire en coin. Lequel pourrait être notre empoisonneur ?

- Lequel surtout pourrait être un si mauvais coup que sa femme lui préfère les jeunes étudiants ? répondit Esposito, moqueur.

- Tu crois que ça se voit sur leur visage ? lui fit remarquer Ryan.

- Bien-sûr que ça se voit … Regarde-moi …, répondit Esposito, frimeur, en faisant mine de se contempler lui-même. Musculature parfaite, charisme … efficacité maximale. Aucune fille ne s'est jamais plainte …

- Pas à toi, non …, lui lança Castle, sur un ton plein de sous-entendus.

- Comment ça ? Tu sais quelque chose, mec ? répondit Esposito, passant tout à coup du sourire à une petite moue inquiète.

- Oh … Lanie dit des choses à Beckett … et Beckett me dit des choses …, expliqua Castle, restant volontairement évasif, alors que Ryan se retenait de pouffer de rire.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a dit ?

- Il paraît que tu ne tiens plus la distance ces derniers temps … Elle pense que tu manques un peu de condition physique.

- Hein ? Moi ? Je ne tiens plus la distance ? s'offusqua Esposito. Elle va voir à qui elle a affaire ce soir ! Je suis un marathonien moi !

Castle ne put se retenir de rire, emportant par la même occasion Ryan dans un fou-rire communicatif.

- Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ? lui lança Esposito, en le regardant avec une petite moue dépitée.

- C'est tellement facile …, sourit Castle.

- Ouais … Tu ferais bien de faire attention à toi, mec ..., le menaça Esposito prenant un air sévère. Moi-aussi, je sais des choses …

- Quoi ? fit Castle, soudain l'air inquiet.

- Oh … Beckett a dit des choses à Lanie … et Lanie m'a dit des choses …

- Impossible … Beckett m'a dit que …

- Ah oui ? Je ne sais pas ce que Beckett t'a dit, mais moi Lanie m'a dit que …

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? lança la voix de Kate dans leur dos.

Ils se tournèrent vers elle, la dévisageant avec leurs airs innocents. Elle les avait laissés tous les trois seuls plus d'une heure pendant qu'elle peaufinait les détails de leur stratégie, et n'avait aucun doute sur toutes les conversations farfelues qu'ils avaient pu tenir en son absence.

- Je préfère ne rien savoir, soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant, exaspérée à l'avance par ce qu'ils pouvaient être amenés à lui expliquer. Bon, si on faisait le point ?

- Ok, répondirent-ils tous en chœur, l'air sages et disciplinés, en s'installant à leur tour à la table.

Kate leur fit un compte-rendu rapide de la réunion qui venait de se tenir avec Gates, mais aussi avec Monsieur Talbott d'Abzac, riche homme d'affaires chez qui était organisée la soirée de « _Plaisir masqué_ », Sydney et Deborah Neo, le couple d'amis de longue date de Victor Harper, Silvia et Abott Martin, les Kiwi, et enfin les trois étudiants employés par la confrérie, dont Tad Buckley. Il avait fallu d'abord expliquer à monsieur d'Abzac toute l'affaire, et sonder ses liens avec la confrérie. Mais l'homme ne semblait pas entretenir de rapports amicaux particuliers avec les confrères. Il connaissait quelque peu certains des membres fondateurs pour les avoir fréquentés lors d'un ou deux événements mondains, et le grand maître en particulier, qui l'avait tanné pendant des mois pour qu'il lui prêtât sa demeure afin d'organiser cette grande soirée de St Valentin. Malgré cela, leurs relations se limitaient à quelques échanges ponctuels, et Talbott d'Abzac, âgé d'une soixantaine d'années, n'avait accepté d'organiser une soirée libertine chez lui que pour satisfaire l'envie d'exotisme de sa jeune épouse. Le couple n'avait aucunement l'intention d'y participer, et ne serait que spectateur. Néanmoins, en apprenant les tragiques événements qui avaient eu lieu ces derniers jours, la première intention de Talbott d'Abzac avait été d'annuler tout simplement la soirée. Il n'avait aucune envie que sa demeure ne devienne une scène de crime. Mais Gates et Beckett l'avaient convaincu des enjeux, de l'importance que cette soirée se déroulât comme elle était prévue, et que personne au sein de la confrérie ne puisse s'apercevoir que l'événement serait placé sous protection policière. Ainsi, Monsieur d'Abzac rentrerait chez lui en fin d'après-midi, en compagnie d'un couple de policiers en civil, qui passeraient pour des amis auprès des membres de « _Plaisir masqué_ » déjà occupés à installer les décors de leur soirée. Ces policiers auraient pour mission de mettre en place le matériel d'écoute dans la chambre du propriétaire des lieux, afin de pouvoir avoir toujours un œil et une oreille sur les événements.

Les trois étudiants avaient dû être rassurés sur le risque qu'ils encouraient à jouer les appâts. Le tueur recherché n'était pas impulsif, ni un tueur de sang-froid. Il n'était certainement pas armé, et misait sur la discrétion. Il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il changeât de mode opératoire. S'il devait passer à l'action, ce serait de sa façon habituelle : en ayant recours à cette poudre empoisonnée, que bien-sûr, il fallait s'abstenir de consommer désormais, quoi qu'il arrivât. Ils seraient tous trois équipés de micros afin qu'on puisse suivre leurs déplacements au sein de la demeure, et savoir où ils se trouvaient et en compagnie de qui à tout moment. La principale consigne les concernant serait d'être le plus naturel possible, et de rechercher en priorité à avoir des relations avec les épouses des deux suspects.

Sydney et Deborah Neo les avaient assurés également de leur entière collaboration. Ils seraient équipés de micros eux-aussi et auraient pour mission de tenir les équipes informées des allers et venues des Dauriac et des Weyburn qui étaient les seuls à connaître Castle et Beckett. Quand ces derniers feraient leur entrée, les Neo les présenteraient aux uns et aux autres comme un couple d'amis qu'ils initiaient aux plaisirs libertins pour la St Valentin. D'après eux, il y avait toujours des novices conviés à ces soirées et la présence impromptue de ce nouveau couple n'attirerait nullement l'attention.

Les plus difficiles à convaincre avaient sans conteste été Sylvia et Abott Martin, qui sous les traits des Kiwis avaient eu des relations avec Victor Harper le jour de sa mort. Gates et Beckett leur avaient expliqué qu'avec leur accord, ils devraient passer pour les suspects arrêtés et mis en examen dans cette affaire. Concrètement, ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire que de passer leur soirée de St Valentin au poste de police, pas en cellule bien-sûr, mais en salle de repos, à attendre que le dénouement espéré ait bien lieu. Sydney et Deborah Neo se chargeraient de faire courir la rumeur très facilement, via messageries téléphoniques et réseaux sociaux, que des suspects avaient été arrêtés pour le double homicide. Ainsi, sans aucun doute, tous les participants à la soirée seraient informés, et iraient prendre du bon temps le cœur léger et l'esprit tranquille. Les conditions seraient ainsi réunies pour que le tueur se sente libre de passer à l'acte de nouveau.

- Alors, vous allez réellement vous infiltrer dans une soirée libertine ? conclut Ryan, d'un air sceptique.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ce n'est jamais sur nous que ça tombe les trucs sympas ? bougonna Esposito.

- Ne vous en faites pas, les gars, je prendrai des photos …, leur lança Castle.

- Sérieusement ? lui fit Kate en le dévisageant d'un air mi- sévère mi- affligé.

- Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on va dans une soirée libertine, alors … il faut que j'en profite, ça pourrait me servir pour un futur roman, expliqua Rick.

- Hors de question que tu prennes des photos, Castle … Je vais vraiment finir par me choisir un autre mari pour cette soirée …, soupira Kate, lassée.

- Hein ? Tu plaisantes ? lui fit Rick, comme s'il était réellement inquiet qu'elle ne l'emmène pas avec lui, alors que les gars se retenaient de pouffer de rire devant la mine offusquée qu'il arborait.

Kate se contenta de lui répondre par un petit sourire en coin, avant de se reconcentrer sur l'enquête.

- Bon, les gars, vous avez fini les recherches sur Antonio Calderon et John Silver ? demanda-t-elle en observant les informations écrites sur le tableau blanc.

- Oui. Rien de nouveau … On a épluché leurs relevés téléphoniques, retraits et transferts d'argent, rien de suspect, expliqua Ryan.

- Aucun ne semble avoir eu de contact avec nos victimes en dehors des soirées, ajouta Esposito.

- Et lors des soirées justement ? demanda Beckett.

- Que ce soit les Tigres ou les Cerfs, les deux couples étaient occupés à chaque fois à l'heure du crime. Et il y a des témoins …, répondit Ryan.

- Les témoins, ça s'achète …, constata Castle.

- Et les empreintes sur la boîte avec l'Aconit Napel ? On a du nouveau ? continua Beckett.

- Ce sont celles de notre ami Jake, répondit Esposito.

- Ok. Donc au moins, on a la preuve que le poison acheté par Jake pour notre homme est celui qui a servi à tuer Victor et Aaron, conclut Kate.

- Oui.

- Et si on convoquait les deux suspects et qu'on les confrontait à Jake ? suggéra Ryan. Il reconnaîtrait notre gars …

- Pas forcément …, il était bourré …, constata Esposito.

- Si on met en place une confrontation maintenant, ça saborde tout notre plan pour ce soir, répondit Beckett.

- Oui. Le tueur va se savoir visé, et se faire oublier, ajouta Castle.

- Il sera toujours temps de faire cette confrontation après la soirée, qu'on ait obtenu un résultat ou non d'ailleurs, conclut Beckett. Les gars, il faudrait voir où vous pourrez vous installer pour surveiller les mouvements extérieurs à la soirée, et être prêts à agir si besoin.

- Ok. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On va repérer les lieux sur place ? demanda Ryan.

- Non … allez en discuter avec Talbott d'Abzac. Il pourra nous renseigner. Il est toujours dans le bureau Gates, en train de régler les détails.

- Ok. On s'en occupe.

Les gars quittèrent la pièce, alors que Castle s'installait de nouveau devant son ordinateur.

- Tu es toujours sur la piste du trésor ? lui demanda Beckett, en se postant derrière lui pour lire par-dessus sa tête ce qui s'affichait à l'écran.

- Oui … Cette femme, la dernière descendante des survivants du « _Princess Eugenia_ », d'après la liste de Dauriac. Celle avec le point d'interrogation. Elle est morte en 1985. Sans enfants, expliqua Castle.

- Donc Dauriac est dans une impasse ?

- On dirait bien …, répondit Rick, tout en réfléchissant, les yeux rivés sur son écran, où apparaissaient les informations de l'état-civil de cette femme.

- Mais Dauriac n'a aucune garantie qu'un des survivants ait récupéré des choses sur le navire au moment du naufrage, et qu'en plus ces objets se soient transmis de génération en génération jusqu'à aujourd'hui …, lui fit remarquer Kate, posant une main sur son épaule.

- Apparemment il est sûr de lui. Il a retrouvé des témoignages de l'époque, et même le journal de bord du capitaine du navire chez l'un des héritiers.

- Et tu y crois ? demanda Kate, un peu sceptique.

- Bien-sûr …, répondit-il avec un sourire. Et je vais trouver la piste de ce trésor. Je suis certain que Dauriac n'est pas resté bloqué dans cette impasse …

- Pendant que tu te creuses la tête, je vais chercher quelques informations supplémentaires sur les Caldéron et leurs vignobles en Argentine, annonça Kate. Si Dauriac fabrique du faux « _Tsarine_ », ils ont peut-être quelque chose à voir dans cette histoire.

- Peut-être. En tout cas, c'est sûr que ce n'est pas à New-York qu'il fait pousser ses vignes. Antonio serait doublement impliqué dans toute cette histoire alors …

- Je vais voir ça …

- Le tigre a sorti ses griffes … empoisonnées pour éliminer les proies un peu trop curieuses et félines auprès de sa tigresse de femme, constata Castle d'un air songeur.

- Toi, mon étalon, n'oublie pas que ton défi n'est pas fini …, le taquina Kate, d'un air souriant

- J'aime quand tu me parles comme ça …, sourit Castle.

- Hum … tu as encore un compliment à faire pour marquer tes trente points …, lui rappela-t-elle en s'éloignant vers la porte.

- Je n'oublie pas …, sourit Rick. Je vais te faire un compliment absolument génial … mais j'attends le bon moment.

- Le bon moment ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Oui. Je veux que Gates soit présente, sourit-il, fier de lui.

- Tu es obligé de choisir Gates ? soupira Kate.

- Ça va être drôle …

- Je ne pense pas que Gates va trouver ça drôle. Rien de ce qui vient de toi n'est drôle pour Gates…, assura-t-elle.

- Parfois elle sourit …, constata Castle.

- Elle ne sourit pas, elle grimace …

- C'est pareil …

- En tout cas, ne dis pas n'importe quoi devant elle … Tu peux te contenter de dire que je suis gentille, c'est bien suffisant !

- Oui, tu es gentille, très gentille …. Mais tu es aussi très coquine …, sensuelle, d'une souplesse extraordinaire …, répondit-t-il, s'amusant à l'agacer.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt de dire ça …, lui fit Kate, avec un petit sourire, sachant très bien qu'il plaisantait …, du moins elle l'espérait.

- Je n'ai plus rien à perdre …, alors autant s'amuser …

_Une heure plus tard …_

Kate, assise à son bureau, épluchait les quelques informations qui venaient de lui être transmises par le Service de répression des fraudes concernant les vignobles du couple Calderon en Argentine. L'enquête n'en était qu'à ses balbutiements, et les bureaux des fraudes avaient des affaires bien plus urgentes et importantes à traiter que cette histoire de quelques bouteilles frauduleuses. Néanmoins, le laboratoire avait transmis les résultats et officialisé ce que tout le monde supposait. Les bouteilles trouvées dans la salle de réunion de « _Plaisir masqué_ » au _Belleclaire Hôtel_ ne contenaient pas du véritable « _Tsarine_ », du moins pas celui actuellement commercialisé par la société Chanoine Frères. Le plus difficile était maintenant, pour les services concernés, de prouver que la confrérie avait bien fabriqué, produit ce faux Champagne et en avait peut-être même vendu quelques bouteilles. Remonter la filière, trouver des preuves concrètes, allait s'avérer long et difficile. Mais il y avait de fortes chances que les Calderon et leurs prestigieux vignobles des vallées de Mendoza aient quelque chose à voir avec tout ça. Ce qui, si cela finissait par être prouvé, donnait à Antonio Calderon, l'un de leurs suspects une raison supplémentaire d'avoir voulu éliminer deux des étudiants qui fouinaient un peu trop, même si le mobile, d'après toutes les preuves et toutes les analyses qu'il avaient pu faire du mode opératoire, était de toute évidence, l'un des plus vieux mobiles au monde : la jalousie.

Elle referma le dossier puisque de toute façon, il n'était pas de son ressort d'approfondir l'investigation concernant le Champagne frauduleux, et entreprit de terminer quelques rapports. Ils n'avaient plus de pistes concrètes à explorer, et devaient désormais patienter jusqu'à la soirée sous couverture, pour passer à l'action, et elle l'espérait, percer à jour l'identité de leur assassin. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Sans ça, elle se demandait bien comment ils pourraient parvenir à prouver la culpabilité de l'un ou l'autre de leurs suspects, n'ayant aucune preuve concrète, ni aucun témoignage à même de les relier directement au crime. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées tout en remplissant ses rapports, quand la voix de Castle la fit sursauter.

- Beckett ! J'ai trouvé ! s'écria Rick, arrivant vers elle à grandes enjambées.

- Castle ! Doucement ! lui souffla Kate, alors que tous les regards des officiers présents dans la pièce s'étaient tournés vers lui comme pour voir ce qui se passait.

- Oh … désolé …, répondit-il d'une voix plus posée, en se plantant près de son bureau. J'ai trouvé ! Je suis un génie !

- Un génie … rien que ça …, sourit Kate. Qu'as-tu trouvé ?

- Dauriac prépare un mauvais coup. Je le savais ! Je le savais ! s'exclama-t-il tout excité, en s'asseyant enfin.

- Tu peux en venir aux faits, Castle et m'expliquer ?

- Oui, oui … Ecoute ça. La femme qui est morte en 1985, sans héritier …

- Oui, la dernière descendante …

- Et bien elle avait un mari, dont elle avait divorcé des années plus tôt. Et ce mari avait un fils d'un précédent mariage …, expliqua Castle.

- Ok. Et ?

- Si cette femme avait hérité de biens issus du naufrage …, continua Rick.

- On n'en sait rien, Castle …, l'interrompit Kate.

- Attend … Je disais donc, si cette femme avait hérité de biens issus du naufrage, et qu'elle n'y ait pas accordé beaucoup d'importance. Au moment de son divorce, les objets sont peut-être restés entre les mains de son ex-mari, et quand celui-ci est mort, entre les mains de son fils unique.

- Ça fait un paquet de suppositions ça … Où tu veux en venir ?

- Devine qui est le fils unique de son ex-mari, répondit Castle, avec un grand sourire.

Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur, n'ayant aucune idée de qui pouvait bien être cet homme, et surtout du rapport entre cette complexe histoire de famille et leur enquête.

- Talbott d'Abzac, annonça fièrement Rick, tout sourire.

- Talbott d'Abzac est le fils du mari …, reprit Kate comme si elle commençait à réaliser ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

- De la dernière descendante des survivants du naufrage, oui. Donc, si elle avait des bouteilles, ou je ne sais quoi qui provenait de ce naufrage, ça a dû finir par atterrir entre les mains de Talbott d'Abzac, expliqua de nouveau Castle.

- Et ça ne peut pas être un hasard si Dauriac organise sa soirée chez cet homme. Talbott d'Abzac a dit que cela faisait des mois que Dauriac le tannait pour que la soirée puisse avoir lieu dans sa demeure.

- Dauriac espère récupérer quelque chose pendant cette soirée. C'est évident. Il prépare un cambriolage …

- Il veut peut-être seulement vérifier si ce qu'il cherche se trouve là-bas, Castle …

- Non … Il nous ment sur ce trésor depuis le début. Donc il prépare un sale coup …

- Viens. Allons voir Gates, lui fit Kate en se levant. Talbott d'Abzac est encore là. On va voir ce qu'il sait.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapitre 38**

_Bureau du Capitaine Gates, 12__ème__ District, aux environs de 18h._

Castle et Beckett venaient d'expliquer à Gates, Talbott d'Abzac et les gars ce qu'ils supposaient des intentions de François Dauriac lors de cette soirée de St Valentin. Talbott d'Abzac avait confirmé la présence de ces objets chez lui : deux bouteilles de Champagne « _Tsarine_ », différents écrits d'Henri de Launay, pour certains devenus quasiment illisibles avec le temps, et quelques bibelots. Il avait expliqué, comme l'avait supposé Castle, que ces objets avaient appartenu à sa belle-mère, qui les tenait elle-même de ses aïeux, mais qu'ils prenaient la poussière depuis des dizaines d'années au grenier. D'après lui, Dauriac savait qu'il avait ces objets en sa possession, puisqu'ils en avaient parlé au cours de plusieurs discussions il y avait des mois de cela, et que le grand maître lui avait même proposé de lui racheter le précieux héritage du « _Princess Eugenia_ ». Il avait refusé, d'abord parce qu'il n'avait nullement besoin d'argent, ensuite parce qu'il savait la valeur historique de ces objets, qui avaient été transmis de génération en génération au cours des siècles. Il avait décidé d'en faire don au Musée d'Histoire américaine afin d'en faire profiter le plus grand nombre, plutôt que de les laisser croupir éternellement dans son grenier. Et justement, des archivistes viendraient de Washington dès le lendemain pour récupérer les bouteilles, bibelots et documents divers. Pour tous, il était donc désormais évident que Dauriac, certainement aidé par les membres fondateurs, avait l'intention de dérober ce qu'il considérait comme un « trésor » lors de la soirée de St Valentin, avant que ces objets ne rejoignirent le musée, et ne devinrent inaccessibles à tout jamais.

- Vous pensez vraiment que ces gens ont prévu de cambrioler ma demeure pour ces quelques vieux objets …. qui ne valent rien ? Même le Champagne doit être frelaté depuis le temps …, constata Talbott d'Abzac, qui peinait à y croire.

- Oh, mais ils n'ont pas l'intention de le boire …, répondit Castle.

- Ce ne peut pas être une coïncidence, fit remarquer Esposito.

- Non, ce n'est pas une coïncidence, ajouta Gates. Ce Dauriac prépare un mauvais coup …

- Où sont stockés les objets ? demanda Beckett.

- Dans une vieille malle, dans l'un des greniers. Mais ils ne pourront jamais y accéder … Mon grenier est une véritable forteresse, expliqua Talbott d'Abzac.

- Une forteresse ? Vous protégez votre grenier ? s'étonna Castle.

- Oui, il y a deux codes pour y accéder. Il se trouve que nous y stockons différents biens familiaux, des tableaux, des bijoux, dont nous n'avons plus l'utilité, mais qui ont une grande valeur sentimentale et financière. Alors on n'est jamais trop prudents.

- Dauriac peut-il avoir connaissance de ces codes ? demanda Ryan.

- Non. Je ne vois pas comment … Je suis le seul à les connaître, avec mon épouse. Et nous n'en avons aucune trace écrite.

- Dauriac est déjà venu chez vous ? continua Beckett, cherchant à comprendre la stratégie du grand maître.

- Oui, à plusieurs reprises pour préparer la soirée, repérer les lieux …

- Il ne repérait pas les lieux uniquement pour sa soirée …, constata Ryan.

- Vous n'êtes jamais allés au grenier avec lui ? demanda Esposito.

- Non. Il ne m'a même jamais posé de questions sur le grenier. Et puis de toute façon, je ne vais jamais au grenier …

- Est-ce que vous avez été en contact avec d'autres membres de « _Plaisir masqué_ » ? poursuivit Castle, ne négligeant pas le fait que Dauriac n'agissait certainement pas seul.

- Oui, cette femme, Katie Collins, à l'époque où Dauriac a voulu m'acheter les objets. Elle était avec lui, elle connaissait bien l'histoire de la confrérie, expliqua Talbott d'Abzac.

- Vous vous souvenez de quelque chose de particulier ?

- Non, nous avons simplement discuté dans mon bureau.

Un instant, ils se regardèrent tous en réfléchissant, se demandant comment Dauriac et ses amis comptaient accéder au grenier de la demeure, et comment ils pouvaient avoir eu connaissance des codes pour s'y introduire.

- On ne peut pas les arrêter avant ? Je veux dire, si on sait qu'ils vont voler ces objets ce soir … alors …, suggéra Talbott d'Abzac, l'air soucieux.

- Non, on n'a aucune preuve, répondit Beckett. Et on a besoin que tout se passe comme prévu ce soir.

- Ce n'est pas non plus comme s'ils allaient commettre un casse à un million de dollars …, constata Esposito. Je veux dire, des vieilles bouteilles, et des morceaux de papier …

- C'est un cambriolage, Lieutenant, lui fit sèchement remarquer Gates, peu importe la nature du butin.

- Et on ne sait pas jusqu'où ils sont prêts à aller pour ces vieux trucs, ajouta Ryan. Il y a quand même deux étudiants qui ont été assassinés … et on n'a toujours aucune preuve que ce ne soit pas lié à ce cambriolage.

- Il y avait aussi cette femme …, les interrompit Talbott d'Abzac en ayant l'air de réfléchir, comme si quelque chose d'important lui revenait en tête.

Tous le dévisagèrent, attendant la suite de son explication.

- Elle aussi est venue à la maison. Je ne sais plus son nom. Une amie de François Dauriac. Une jolie jeune femme …, continua Talbott d'Abzac.

- Lucile Weyburn ? suggéra Castle.

- Oui, c'est ça, répondit-il. Elle s'entend bien avec mon épouse, et elle est venue quelques fois à la maison.

- Votre femme aurait pu lui transmettre les codes d'accès ? demanda Esposito.

- Non. Non, jamais …

- Et par inadvertance ? insista Beckett.

Il réfléchit un instant, avant de répondre :

- Peut-être … Elle … Je sais que mon épouse a reçu Lucile Weyburn ce dimanche après-midi, mais je n'étais pas présent.

- Pourriez-vous joindre votre femme, Monsieur d'Abzac. Il faut qu'on en sache plus, lui demanda Gates.

- Oui, tout de suite, répondit-il, en sortant son téléphone, et s'éloignant vers le couloir.

- Je crois que Lulu Weyburn a obtenu les codes, reprit le Capitaine Gates. Quand elle était en garde-à-vue l'autre soir, et que son mari est venu la voir à minuit, elle lui a glissé quelque chose à l'oreille … Je n'ai pas pu entendre ce qu'elle disait … J'ai pensé que c'était des mots doux, quelque chose de ce genre, mais maintenant, à bien y réfléchir …

- Vous pensez qu'elle lui transmettait les codes ? demanda Beckett.

- Peut-être …Lieutenant Ryan, allez chercher immédiatement l'enregistrement vidéo de la visite de Brad Weyburn à sa femme.

- Ok, répondit Ryan, avant de filer aussitôt.

- Lulu Weyburn était en garde-à-vue. Alors si c'est elle qui détenait les codes, elle a pu vouloir les transmettre à son mari, au cas où elle ne soit pas sortie à temps pour la soirée, fit remarquer Castle.

- Oui, ça se tient … Si c'est le cas, on aura une preuve concrète pour le cambriolage, répondit Beckett.

- En tout cas, si ces gens sont capables de mettre de tels stratagèmes en œuvre pour récupérer ces vieux objets, vous ne croyez pas qu'ils auraient été capables de tuer les étudiants ? constata Esposito.

- C'est ce que je dis depuis le début, répondit Castle avec un sourire.

- Entre voler et tuer, il y a quand même une marge non négligeable, ajouta Beckett. L'empoisonnement indique un crime passionnel. Ils ont été tués par jalousie.

- Mais notre poussin a pu vouloir faire d'une pierre deux coups, sourit Castle, qui jusqu'au bout ne se résoudrait pas à abandonner sa théorie.

- Rien ne sert de spéculer sans preuve, les interrompit Gates, alors que Talbott d'Abzac réapparaissait sur le seuil de la porte.

Tous se tournèrent aussitôt vers lui, et il leur expliqua que son épouse et Lucile Weyburn étaient montées au grenier dimanche après-midi, afin de récupérer quelques robes et voilages anciens, toutes deux étant passionnées de mode et de haute couture. Sans entrer davantage dans les détails, il annonça, d'un air dépité, que sa femme, confiante, et ne pouvant imaginer ce qui se tramait, avait composé les codes en présence de Lucile Weyburn, et elle n'avait pas nié qu'il était possible que la jeune femme ait pu en voir l'intégralité.

_Une demi-heure plus tard …_

Dans la salle de travail, Castle, Beckett, les gars et le Capitaine Gates finissaient de mettre au point les derniers détails concernant la soirée sous couverture. Les images vidéo de l'entrevue entre Lulu Weyburn et son mari le soir de sa garde-à-vue avaient confirmé ce qu'ils supposaient déjà : la jeune femme connaissait les deux codes d'accès au grenier de la demeure de Talbott d'Abzac. En travaillant sur l'intensité du volume, et la réduction des bruits parasites, Tory avait réussi à leur faire entendre les quelques mots que Lulu Weyburn soufflait à l'oreille de son mari, et, comme l'avait attesté Talbott d'Abzac, il s'agissait bel et bien des chiffres et lettres servant de code d'accès au grenier. Il ne faisait donc quasiment plus aucun doute que François Dauriac s'apprêtait bien à commettre un vol en cette soirée de St Valentin, avec la complicité de certains des membres fondateurs, si ce n'était la totalité. Talbott d'Abzac avait été autorisé à regagner son domicile, en compagnie du couple d'officiers qui allaient s'occuper d'installer le poste d'observation de la soirée, et veiller à ce qu'aucune information ne filtrât d'ici là. Tout devait se dérouler comme « _Plaisir masqué_ » l'avait prévu. Les deux officiers se chargeraient le plus discrètement possible de transférer les objets hérités du « _Princess Eugenia_ » en lieu sûr, et de les remplacer par des bouteilles, bibelots et documents sans valeur, afin de tromper Dauriac et ses amis. Le capitaine Gates s'était chargé de contacter la brigade anti-vols qui avait décidé de ne pas envoyer d'hommes sur place afin de ne pas perturber le bon déroulement de l'enquête sous couverture, d'autant plus qu'il ne s'agissait pas non plus du casse du siècle.

Rassemblés autour de Gates, ils venaient de passer une demi-heure à revoir le moindre élément de cette infiltration au sein de la soirée libertine de Dauriac. Ryan et Esposito seraient positionnés dans une fourgonnette banalisée en lisière de forêt, à quelques centaines de mètres de chez les D'Abzac, et resteraient en contact permanent avec toutes les personnes infiltrées, aussi bien Castle et Beckett que les trois étudiants, et Monsieur et Madame Neo. Plusieurs hommes surveilleraient discrètement les accès à la propriété, ainsi que les allers et venues dans la cour et les jardins de la demeure qui serviraient de parking lors de la soirée. Les trois étudiants et les Neo avaient été briefés sur le rôle qu'ils avaient à jouer. Tous étaient rentrés se préparer sous la surveillance étroite de plusieurs officiers, qui s'occuperaient de les équiper en microphone le moment venu.

- Tous les deux, vous restez focalisés sur nos deux suspects. Le cambriolage n'est pas votre priorité, ok ? précisa le Capitaine Gates à l'intention de Castle et Beckett.

- Ok. Donc on les laisse commettre le vol ? demanda Rick.

- Oui, répondit Gates. Si on intervient à l'intérieur de la maison, ça risque de compromettre nos chances d'identifier notre assassin. Nos hommes les arrêteront à la sortie, avec le butin dans les poches.

- Et s'ils ont prévu un plan pour s'échapper ? demanda Castle.

- Quel plan, mec ? Tu crois qu'ils vont se la jouer façon _Ocean's Eleven_ ou quoi ? lui lança Esposito, un brin sarcastique.

-De toute façon, ils ne vont voler que de la pacotille …, fit remarquer Ryan.

- Ils ne vont peut-être même rien voler du tout. Il y a des chances que Dauriac ne se laisse pas duper par ce qu'on va placer dans le grenier, constata Beckett.

- Dans tous les cas, votre priorité c'est le tueur, réaffirma Gates.

- Ce n'est quand même pas super malin de la part de Dauriac, continua Ryan. Si les gars du musée viennent récupérer les objets demain, il n'aurait fait aucun doute qu'ils avaient été dérobés par des membres de la confrérie présents au cours de cette soirée.

- Oui, mais c'est comme pour le meurtre de Victor et Aaron, répondit Castle. Comment trouver un voleur parmi deux-cent personnes sans la moindre preuve ?

- Ouais … et si les étudiants n'étaient pas morts, ajouta Esposito, personne n'aurait eu vent de leur quête de trésor.

- Et sans trace d'effraction, il aurait été difficile de prouver quoi que ce soit, constata Gates.

- En tout cas, cela prouve bien, encore une fois, que Dauriac et ses amis n'avaient aucun intérêt à commettre ces meurtres au cours de l'une de leurs soirées et de prendre le risque d'amener les flics à enquêter à la veille de leur cambriolage, fit remarquer Beckett.

- Pourtant l'un d'eux l'a fait …, nota Castle.

- Oui. Quelqu'un les a tués par jalousie, et pas pour les empêcher de fouiner, parce que c'est complètement contradictoire, expliqua Kate. Tuer les gamins pour le risque qu'ils représentent, et attirer ainsi les flics …

- Notre tueur est un jaloux maladif, ça ne fait aucun doute, ajouta Esposito.

- C'est John Silver alors, affirma Castle avec certitude.

- Peut-être bien oui, continua Kate. Les Calderon ont certainement un lien avec cette histoire de Champagne frauduleux.

- Et dans ce cas, Antonio Calderon n'avait aucun intérêt à prendre le risque que les flics enquêtent sur la confrérie, ajouta Rick.

- Pour l'instant, on ne sait pas si les Calderon sont impliqués pour le « Tsarine », donc vous surveillerez nos deux suspects sans en négliger aucun, ok ? leur fit Gates en les dévisageant l'un et l'autre.

- Ok, répondit Kate.

- Bien. Vous pensez que vous allez parvenir à gérer la situation ? continua Gates.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on enquête sous couverture, Capitaine, sourit Kate.

- Je pensais à l'ambiance libertine dans laquelle vous allez baigner ce soir … Ce n'est pas … commun, dirons-nous …, précisa Gates.

- Ça va aller …, répondit Kate avec un sourire confiant.

- Oui. On s'adapte à toutes les situations, Capitaine, ajouta Castle. Tout est question de souplesse d'esprit, et de flexibilité … Je suis flexible, et Beckett aussi. Elle est vraiment très flexible …

Le petit ton malicieux et plein de sous-entendus de Castle n'échappa pas aux gars, qui les regardèrent, Beckett et lui, avec leur sourire en coin montrant combien ils n'étaient pas dupes. Quand elle réalisa ce que Rick était en train de sous-entendre quant à sa souplesse devant le Capitaine, Kate retînt son souffle, essayant d'éviter le regard de Gates. Il avait osé lui faire son dernier compliment devant le Capitaine, mais de manière suffisamment maligne pour que Gates puisse ne pas y prêter attention.

- Bien, alors si tout le monde est flexible …, tout devrait bien se passer …, répondit Gates sur un ton un brin sarcastique qui en disait long sur l'interprétation qu'elle avait faite des propos de Castle.

- Oh oui …, murmura Rick avec un sourire, avant que Kate ne lui donne un léger coup de coude dans les côtes pour lui intimer d'éviter d'en rajouter.

- Monsieur et Madame Neo ont laissé de quoi faire de vous de parfaits libertins, ajouta Gates. Vous n'aurez que l'embarras du choix …

_Quelques minutes plus tard …_

Castle et Beckett rejoignirent la salle de travail, où les gars devaient leur apporter les différents accessoires prêtés par le couple Neo pour cette infiltration sous couverture.

- Alors je suis flexible …, soupira Kate tout en se saisissant de la liste des membres fondateurs et de leurs surnoms libertins afin de bien les avoir en mémoire au moment de la soirée.

- Tu l'es oui …, répondit-il d'une voix souriante, en s'asseyant. J'adore, tu sais quand tu lèves ta jambe et que je …,

- Castle ! l'interrompit-elle en relevant les yeux de sa feuille. Tu n'as pas besoin de me faire un dessin, je sais que je suis très souple …

- Ah tu vois ! s'exclama-t-il, tout sourire.

- Et maintenant Gates le sait aussi …, lui fit remarquer Kate.

- Elle n'a pas compris le sous-entendu …, assura Castle.

- Bien-sûr que si, affirma Kate. Elle n'est pas née de la dernière pluie …

- Ah ? Tu crois qu'elle a compris ? Trop drôle …, sourit-il.

-Je ne sais pas si tu mérites les 30 points, lui fit-elle, l'air concentrée sur sa lecture. Tu n'as pas respecté la règle du jeu. On n'avait dit pas d'allusion sexuelle.

- C'est toi qui en fais une allusion sexuelle, sourit Castle. Je n'ai rien dit de tel …

- Tu n'en pensais pas moins …

- Peut-être, mais tu n'as pas le droit de me priver de trente points. Déjà que je perds …, répondit-il avec une petite moue.

- C'est vrai, sourit Kate, contente qu'il lui rappelle qu'elle était largement en tête. Ok pour tes points …

- Donc 460 pour moi … 500 pour toi. Tu ne veux pas me donner un défi bonus pour que j'ai une chance de te rattraper ? suggéra-t-il avec son sourire charmeur.

- Un bonus ? sourit Kate, en le dévisageant. Hum … ce n'est pas dans les règles ça …

- Toi et les règles … On peut enfreindre les règles de temps en temps, mon Lieutenant ? lui fit-il remarquer, tentant de l'amadouer.

- Pourquoi te laisserais-je une chance de me rattraper alors que la victoire est presque acquise ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un air malicieux.

- Parce que … tu ne peux rien me refuser …, sourit-il, comme si cela allait suffire à la faire craquer.

- Je ne cède pas à tous tes caprices, Castle, affirma-t-elle, tout en lisant les documents, l'air désintéressée.

- Bon, parce que tu m'aimes alors … simplement …

- C'est parce que je t'aime que je veux gagner et te soumettre à tous mes désirs, répondit-elle, en relevant les yeux vers lui.

- Hum …, ça me donnerait presque envie de t'offrir la victoire, sourit-il.

- Tu vois … Tu vas adorer les délices que ta maîtresse de la St Valentin va te faire subir …

Il la regarda, l'air songeur.

- Donc, pas de bonus, Castle, conclut-elle, d'un air satisfait.

- Mais, tu sais, la victoire serait encore plus excitante si on était au coude-à-coude …, ajouta-t-il tentant le tout pour le tout pour la convaincre.

- Je suis déjà très, très excitée …, répondit-elle d'une voix suave, le regardant dans les yeux, avec ce petit sourire mutin.

- Ah oui, excitée comment ? sourit-il, un brin émoustillé par les allusions coquines de sa femme.

- Bon ! lança Ryan, en passant la porte avec un petit carton dans les bras, interrompant les regards langoureux que se lançaient ses amis. Voilà vos accessoires libertins !

- Vous n'allez pas regretter votre soirée ! s'exclama Esposito, qui le suivait de près, alors que Ryan posait le carton sur la table.

Castle et Beckett se levèrent pour jeter un œil au contenu du carton, alors que Ryan leur expliquait que Monsieur et Madame Neo avaient sorti ces quelques accessoires de leur placard, et que cela ferait bien l'affaire.

- Alors, vous avez ces jolis masques de … c'est quoi … ? fit Ryan d'un air incrédule, en exhibant deux loups décorés de petites plumes jaunes vif.

- Un canari ? suggéra Beckett.

- Pas moyen que je sois un canari ce soir …, annonça aussitôt Castle.

- Le jaune t'irait à ravir pourtant, fit remarquer Esposito avec un sourire moqueur.

- Oui, et Beckett pourrait t'appeler Titi, ce serait une couverture parfaite, ajouta Ryan, taquin, alors que Kate se retenait de rire, n'imaginant pas vraiment en effet son mari sous les traits d'un canari.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un titi, les gars ? s'offusqua Castle, en se saisissant du masque pour le scruter de plus près.

- Essaye le pour qu'on se fasse une idée …, rigola Esposito.

- Hors de question … Je ne mettrai pas de masque de Titi … ou de canari jaune … Je suis un Grosminet moi …, affirma Rick, catégorique.

- Un Grosminet ? Sérieusement ? lui lança Kate, en riant, alors que Ryan pouffait de rire lui-aussi.

- En plus, jaune c'est la couleur de l'adultère …, ajouta Castle.

- Justement, c'est parfait pour une soirée libertine …, fit remarquer Esposito.

- Bon, les gars, on oublie le jaune, on ne va pas y passer la nuit, reprit Kate avec sérieux. Qu'est-ce que vous nous proposez d'autre ?

- Ça, répondit Ryan, en leur montrant deux nouveaux masques, recouverts d'un duvet beige, avec deux petites oreilles pointues.

- C'est quoi comme animal ? Des loups ? demanda Castle, perplexe, observant les masques.

- Ce ne seraient pas plutôt des coyotes ? suggéra Ryan, alors que Beckett ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant les mines de ses coéquipiers.

- Des coyotes, mec ? lui lança Esposito d'un air narquois. Tu crois vraiment que des gens auraient eu l'idée de créer des masques de coyotes pour une soirée libertine ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Il y a plus de deux cent invités dans ces soirées, le stock d'animaux érotiques n'est pas inépuisable, expliqua Ryan.

- Ce ne sont pas des coyotes, c'est des renards …, affirma Castle. Ça se voit aux oreilles …

- Des fennecs non ? proposa Ryan, en retournant le masque dans tous les sens comme pour mieux le détailler.

- Les gars …, soupira Kate. On élimine … Si on n'est même pas capable d'identifier ces masques, on oublie.

- Il va bien falloir vous décider, fit remarquer Esposito.

- De toute façon, il ne reste plus que ceux-là, constata Ryan en leur montrant deux masques décorés de jolies plumes, mêlant leurs teintes blanches, opalines et ivoire.

- Ce sont des cygnes, constata Kate, avec un sourire, séduite.

- Des cygnes …fit Rick, songeur.

- C'est sûr que le vilain petit canard t'irait mieux que le cygne, lui lança Esposito.

- Très drôle .., bougonna Rick, visiblement peu emballé.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne te plaît pas cette fois ? lui fit Kate en soupirant.

- Pour toi, c'est parfait le cygne, aussi gracieux que toi …

- Et flexible …, marmonna Esposito, avec un petit rictus malicieux.

Kate le regarda sévèrement, si bien que son collègue ravala aussitôt son sourire.

- Mais pour moi, ce n'est pas très viril …, constata Rick, en scrutant le masque.

- Tu ne vas pas là-bas pour être viril, Castle, répondit Kate. On s'en fiche … Et puis c'est magnifique un cygne. Ça a quelque chose de royal …

- C'est vrai ? demanda Rick, soudain davantage intéressé.

- Tu parles … Royal … Il ne te manque plus que le tutu et les ballerines mon pote, rigola Esposito, entraînant Ryan avec lui, alors que Castle les dévisageait avec une petite moue.

- Bon, Castle, je te laisse le choix, soupira Kate. Titi, le fennec-coyote …. ou ce superbe cygne blanc ?

- Le choix est vite fait, constata Rick, dépité.

- Ok. On sera Monsieur et Madame Cygne, sourit Kate, en prenant les deux masques.

- Vous n'essayez pas ?

- On ne va pas vous faire ce plaisir les gars, répondit Beckett. On essayera à la maison.

- Il y a autre chose, continua Ryan. Il faut que vous choisissiez un de ces rubans de tissu et que vous le portiez toute la soirée, de manière bien visible sur votre poitrine.

Il exhiba devant eux des rubans colorés.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Castle.

- Alors, si j'ai bien tout compris : le rose, ça veut dire que vous êtes ouverts aux relations … euh … gay …

- Ok …, répondit Kate, avec un petit sourire.

- Le rouge, simplement ouvert aux relations hétérosexuelles. Et le vert … c'est …

- Ouvert à toute proposition …, conclut Kate.

- Comment tu sais ça ? lui lança Rick, en la regardant avec étonnement et suspicion.

- Je l'ai déduit, Castle, sourit Kate. Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer …

- Bien-sûr, vous pouvez en prendre plusieurs et changer au cours de la soirée selon vos désirs …, ajouta Ryan, avec un petit sourire taquin.

Castle et Beckett le dévisagèrent tous deux, l'air plutôt désappointés, alors que ce qu'ils allaient vivre commençait à se concrétiser réellement dans leur tête.

- Il n'y a pas un ruban qui veut dire : « On n'est ouverts à personne » ? demanda Rick, avec une petite moue.

- Nan, mec, répondit Esposito. Tu es vachement romantique, mais c'est une soirée libertine ! Le but c'est de s'ouvrir aux autres …

- On va prendre le rouge, ok Castle ? répondit Kate, avec un sourire.

- Evidemment …, soupira-t-il, alors que Ryan leur tendait les deux rubans.

- Attend, Ryan, ils n'ont pas plutôt dit que c'était le rose pour les relations hétéro ? lança Esposito, très sérieusement.

- Le rose ? fit son coéquipier, faisant mine de réfléchir. J'ai un doute, maintenant que tu le dis …

- Bon, les gars, arrêtez votre cinéma, leur asséna Beckett, alors que tous les deux pouffaient de rire. C'est le rose ou c'est le rouge ?

- Rose, répondit Esposito, avec son petit sourire malicieux, qui ne trompa personne.

- Rouge, répondit Ryan.

- Je comprends pourquoi, on m'a toujours dit de me méfier des latinos … Faux-frère, lui lança Castle, alors qu'Esposito ricanait.

- Il y autre chose ou c'est bon ? demanda Beckett.

- C'est tout. Tenue de soirée exigée bien-sûr …, ajouta Ryan. Ah … et les Neo vont ont noté quelques petites choses à savoir, ici.

- Merci, répondit Kate alors que Ryan lui tendait un bout de papier. On lira ça tout à l'heure. On va rentrer se préparer.


	39. Chapter 39

_Chapitre 39_

_Demeure de Talbott d'Abzac, Southfield, aux environs de 21h._

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà, et garée le long du talus, en lisière de forêt, le van de la police de New-York était comme tapi dans l'obscurité, à l'abri des regards et à l'écart de la voie d'accès à la demeure de Talbott d'Abzac, une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin. De l'autre côté de la propriété, une voiture banalisée était stationnée, avec à son bord, quatre officiers. En liaison constante avec leurs deux collègues infiltrés auprès de Talbott d'Abzac, ils avaient pour mission de rester concentrés sur le cambriolage, qui, selon les déductions de toute l'équipe, devait avoir lieu ce soir.

Depuis l'intérieur du van, Ryan, Esposito et trois officiers avaient observé, de loin, le ballet quasi-ininterrompu des voitures de luxe des invités passant les grilles de la propriété. Assis dans le noir complet, des écouteurs vissés sur la tête, et simplement éclairés par les lueurs bleuâtres de leurs écrans, ils écoutaient attentivement les différentes conversations transmises par les micros des personnes infiltrées à l'intérieur de la demeure. Sydney et Deborah Neo avaient pris part à la réception d'accueil depuis un petit moment déjà. Ils discutaient, comme si de rien n'était avec des couples d'amis, gardant un œil sur les Dauriac et les Weyburn, afin de prévenir dès que le champ serait libre pour permettre à Castle et Beckett de faire leur entrée. Les trois étudiants employés par la confrérie s'étaient mêlés aux invités comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire, et comme l'exigeait le travail pour lequel ils étaient payés. Grâce aux micros dissimulés dans leur cravate, les gars pouvaient suivre en temps réel les conversations, et les questionner via l'oreillette qu'ils portaient tous les trois. Pour l'instant, tout le monde était encore habillé, et l'écoute était facile. C'est au moment du déshabillage que les étudiants devraient être prudents, afin de ne pas rendre visibles les micros qu'ils portaient, et de faire en sorte que l'on puisse continuer à entendre ce qui se disait dans l'intimité d'une chambre. Mais pour l'instant, tout se passait normalement. Malgré leur appréhension, et leur stress évident à l'idée de devoir peut-être affronter un assassin au cours de la soirée, les trois jeunes hommes faisaient bonne figure. Les gars avaient entendu plusieurs invités présenter à Tad leurs condoléances pour la mort de ses deux amis, et se soucier de son état après les quelques heures où personne n'avait eu de ses nouvelles. Tad avait été exemplaire dans ses réponses, et personne ne semblait s'être vraiment étonné de sa présence soudaine. Même Dauriac n'y avait vu que du feu, lui présentant lui-aussi ses condoléances, l'assurant de son soutien, et se réjouissant que tout aille bien pour lui. D'après ce que les gars avaient pu percevoir via les conversations de leurs complices, la rumeur s'était bien répandue qu'un couple suspect avait enfin été arrêté pour le meurtre de Victor Harper et Aaron Tanner, et les quelques personnes qui avaient évoqué le sujet, avaient fait part de leur soulagement.

Par le pare-brise, les gars aperçurent enfin la lumière des phares de la Buick qui se garait près du van, et quelques secondes plus tard, Beckett et Castle entrèrent par la portière arrière dans un courant d'air glacial, tous les deux élégamment vêtus pour l'occasion.

Ce n'est pas trop tôt, marmonna aussitôt Esposito, en abaissant ses écouteurs autour de son cou, Ryan faisant de même, alors que les trois officiers au fond du van, restaient concentrés sur leurs écrans et leur écoute.

- Désolée, ça nous a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu …, expliqua Beckett, en s'asseyant sur un des tabourets, derrière les gars.

Elle peina à trouver la position adéquate, la robe légèrement fendue qu'elle portait n'étant pas du tout adaptée à une planque dans un van.

- A croire que tu n'as pas de GPS dans ta bagnole à un million de dollars, mec …, continua Esposito à l'intention de Castle, qui s'était assis près de Kate.

- Ma Buick ne vaut pas un million de dollars …, répondit Rick avec un petit sourire.

- C'est tout comme …

- Bon, les gars, où en est-on ? les interrompit Beckett.

- Tout est calme, répondit Esposito. Nos suspects sont là. La situation est sous contrôle.

- Comment s'en sortent les Lapins ? demanda Castle.

- Ils discutent, tout à fait banalement …, expliqua Ryan.

- Ouais, des conversations ennuyantes au possible pour l'instant …, ajouta Esposito, d'un air las. Nos libertins ne sont même pas encore en phase d'approche …

- Et les étudiants ? Tout se passe bien ? demanda Kate.

- Oui. Ça discute tranquillement, répondit Ryan. Rien à signaler. Le Champagne vient juste d'être servi.

- Personne n'a été surpris de voir Tad ? continua-t-elle.

- Pas plus que ça, non. Il s'en est bien sorti …

- Bon, alors on n'a plus qu'à être patients, constata Beckett, en se saisissant d'un des petits micros.

- En gros, c'est ça …, répondit Esposito, en se retournant vers les écrans.

- Approche, Castle …, lui fit doucement Kate.

Il s'exécuta et la regarda positionner le micro à l'intérieur de sa cravate.

- Vous avez intérêt d'être sages là-dedans, fit remarquer Esposito avec un petit sourire.

- Ouais …, ajouta Ryan, des oreilles pures et chastes vous écoutent …

- Les gars, il ne va rien se passer …, répondit Rick. Heureusement pour vous d'ailleurs, vous risqueriez de ne pas vous remettre de ce que vous pourriez entendre …

- Ouais, tu parles, tu feras moins le malin tout à l'heure … quand tous ces libertins en chaleur tourneront autour de vous …, lui lança Esposito, sarcastique, se reconcentrant en même temps sur ses écrans.

- Vous recevez le signal ? demanda Kate, sans prêter attention aux conversations de ses coéquipiers.

- Oui. C'est bon …, répondit Esposito.

- Tiens …, fit Kate, en tendant à Rick une oreillette.

- Je suis sûr qu'en plus nos libertins aiment bien les petits nouveaux …, ajouta Ryan.

- Oui, ça va pimenter leur soirée un peu de chair fraîche … enfin, je ne sais pas si pour Castle on peut vraiment parler de chair fraîche, ajouta Esposito sur un ton plein de sarcasmes qui fit pouffer Ryan de rire.

- Beckett … on est vraiment obligés d'avoir ces deux énergumènes dans les oreilles toute la soirée ? grogna Castle, alors que les gars ricanaient bruyamment, sans même se retourner vers eux.

- Pas le choix …, sourit Kate, en se saisissant de son micro. Avec quelques efforts, ils pourraient s'avérer utiles …

- Tu leur as parlé du rite d'initiation ? demanda Ryan, l'air de rien, à l'intention d'Esposito.

- Non …

- Quel rite d'initiation ? s'étonna Rick, tout en suivant du regard la main de sa muse qui se glissait à l'intérieur de son décolleté pour y placer son micro.

- Vous verrez …, répondit simplement Ryan, 'd'un air volontairement énigmatique.

Kate releva la tête vers Rick, capta son regard fixé sur sa poitrine, et esquissa un sourire, amusée par sa mine, sachant pertinemment le genre de pensées qui devait occuper l'esprit de son homme à cet instant-là.

- Si sexy …, lui souffla-t-il le regard pétillant, en articulant bien pour qu'elle comprenne sans qu'il ait besoin de hausser le ton.

Elle lui répondit par un petit sourire, tout en positionnant son oreillette.

- Allez les gars, c'est quoi cette histoire de rite d'initiation ? reprit Rick, curieux de savoir ce qui les attendait. Vous savez quelque chose que vous ne nous avez pas dit ?

- Peut-être …, répondit Ryan, sur un ton empreint de mystère.

- Les Lapins vont ont dit un truc ? continua Rick, de plus en plus intrigué.

- Ça se pourrait …

- Quoi ?

- Pour accéder au salon de réception, il faudra faire vos preuves …, répondit Esposito, l'air très sérieux, et en même temps volontairement énigmatique.

- Faire nos preuves … Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? demanda Rick, commençant à s'inquiéter.

- Castle … ils te font marcher …, les interrompit Beckett, en soupirant.

- Non, pas cette fois …, répondit Ryan, avec sérieux, en se tournant vers eux deux.

- Vous rigolez ? leur fit Kate, qui ignorait tout de cette histoire de rite d'initiation, en les dévisageant l'un et l'autre.

- Non. On ne vous l'a pas dit avant … pour ne pas … vous refroidir …, expliqua Esposito.

- Bon, lâchez le morceau. C'est quoi cette histoire encore ? demanda Kate, qui n'avait nullement l'intention d'accomplir le moindre rite d'initiation de nature sexuelle lors de cette soirée sous couverture.

* * *

><p><span><em>Dans la demeure de Talbott d'Abzac, au même moment …<em>

Il s'était éclipsé dans le petit salon qui servait de vestiaire aux invités, et dans l'obscurité, s'était adossé au mur, au milieu des portants chargés de vestes, écharpes, manteaux et divers effets personnels. Il réfléchissait, encore et encore, les idées tournant en boucle dans sa tête, tandis qu'il triturait la petite boîte enfouie au fond de sa poche. Pour Victor et Aaron, il ne s'était pas posé de questions, et s'en était tenu à ses objectifs, agissant quasiment avec automatisme, sans aucun scrupule. Il restait Monsieur Ibis. Tad Buckley. Le troisième et dernier étudiant qui avait comblé sa femme de plaisir ces dernières semaines. Le gamin n'avait plus donné signe de vie ces dernières vingt-quatre heures à en croire les rumeurs et les questions posées par les flics, mais ce soir, il était bel et bien là. Il avait eu peur sans doute, c'était logique. Mais maintenant que les flics avaient arrêté des suspects, ils avaient dû rassurer Tad, d'où sa présence ce soir. La rumeur avait circulé et s'était répandue comme une évidence : les flics avaient arrêté les Kiwis dont ils avaient pu prouver la présence sur les deux scènes de crime. Cela serait-il suffisant pour que ces innocents se retrouvent accusés de meurtre ? Sans l'arme du crime, sûrement pas. Mais en attendant, les flics cherchaient ailleurs, ce qui, théoriquement, lui laissait la voie libre pour agir et terminer ce qu'il avait entrepris. Mais certains détails l'interpellaient, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tergiverser. Pourquoi Tad Buckley était-il là ce soir ? Ses deux amis étaient morts assassinés, et même si le gamin supposait tout risque écarté, il devait être profondément affligé. Sa conscience professionnelle, ou son besoin d'argent, l'emportaient peut-être sur son chagrin. Tad avait l'air attristé, et moins jovial que d'habitude, ce qui n'empêchait pas toutes ces femmes, y compris la sienne, de lui tourner autour et de se prendre de pitié pour lui. Plus il le voyait déambuler parmi les groupes d'invités, plus il sentait la rage l'envahir. Il ne supportait plus l'image de lui-même que lui renvoyaient ces gamins. C'était ce qui l'avait poussé à passer à l'acte. Ce besoin viscéral de faire disparaître cette sensation terrible qui le rendait malade, qui lui donnait l'impression d'être tellement minable, qui le touchait dans sa virilité, toujours plus intensément. Elle avait simulé le plaisir qu'elle prenait avec lui pendant plus de vingt ans. Il avait vu combien elle était différente avec ces jeunes employés, il avait vu l'intensité de son désir pour eux, l'intensité de ses orgasmes, qui, au lieu de faire naître l'excitation chez lui, gonflaient son cœur de cette jalousie et de cette honte qui le détruisaient à petit feu. Elle avait simulé, et il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Jamais. Si, elle, avait simulé, sa propre femme, et qu'il n'y avait vu que du feu, qu'en était-il de toutes celles qu'il avait connues ? Qu'en était-il de toutes ces femmes avec lesquelles il avait des relations au cours des soirées libertines ? Elles devaient simuler elles-aussi, et rire de lui entre elles. Elles devaient se raconter à quel point il était minable, incapable de satisfaire une femme. Atteint dans son ego, atteint dans sa virilité, il avait eu l'impression de vivre un enfer ces dernières semaines, ressassant constamment les mêmes idées qui le broyaient intérieurement. Il avait bien conscience qu'il se faisait peut-être des films, qu'il dramatisait les choses, et qu'il aurait dû en parler avec elle, mais il s'était enfermé petit à petit dans ce malaise, incapable de verbaliser son mal-être, trop fier pour aborder le sujet, trop honteux aussi.

Peut-être ce mal-être n'était-il que l'élément déclencheur, le reflet d'angoisses plus profondes. Il n'était pas psychiatre, mais il avait compris comment éliminer cette douleur. Il fallait en anéantir la source. Il fallait tuer ces trois gamins, qui ne quittaient plus son esprit désormais. Dès qu'il posait les yeux sur sa femme, dès qu'il la voyait sourire, il ne voyait que le plaisir qu'elle prenait avec eux, sa simulation avec lui, et à chaque fois, il s'enfonçait un peu plus dans son mal-être. Tuer Victor, puis Aaron, lui avait fait un bien fou. Il était un meurtrier, sans doute. Mais il était un homme, surtout, capable d'éliminer ses rivaux. Et il était malin, et habile. Les flics n'avaient aucune piste. Ils ne remonteraient jamais jusqu'à lui. C'était impossible. Alors pourquoi hésitait-il à agir ce soir ? Et à achever son plan, pour se libérer totalement de cette douleur qui lui broyait l'estomac. Il n'avait pas peur de se faire prendre. Sa stratégie était trop bien rôdée pour que quiconque s'en aperçoive. Il ne craignait plus de faire face à cette part de lui capable de tuer. Il s'était fait à cette idée. Alors peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait douté de lui, la veille au soir, dans le taxi. Elle lui avait demandé s'il avait quelque chose avoir avec tout ça. Elle avait douté. Non seulement elle lui avait menti pendant des années, mais maintenant elle doutait de lui. Il l'aimait. Il l'avait toujours aimée. Que penserait-elle de lui si un jour elle découvrait ce qu'il avait fait ? Jamais il ne lui dirait … Mais si jamais … Elle le mépriserait. Mais tant que Tad serait dans les parages, il n'arriverait pas à remonter la pente. Il était convaincu que rien d'autre ne lui permettrait d'éliminer ce mal qu'il ressentait que d'en faire disparaître la source. Intégralement.

Il cessa de triturer la petite boîte contenant l'Aconit Napel au fond de sa poche, et se faufila de nouveau parmi les portants, pour rejoindre le couloir, puis le salon de réception où le Champagne venait d'être servi, dans une ambiance joviale et détendue. Tout en slalomant entre les groupes d'invités qui discutaient bruyamment, il parcourut la salle du regard pour localiser Tad, occupé à siroter une coupe de Champagne avec un couple, et son épouse, un peu plus loin, qui se trouvait en compagnie des Dauriac. Le grand maître n'avait pas prévu d'agir avant le milieu de la nuit, ce qui lui laissait pleinement le temps de s'occuper tranquillement de Tad. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à suggérer à sa femme d'aller quérir les plaisirs du jeune étudiant.

* * *

><p><span><em>Aux environs de 22h …<em>

Encore au chaud dans la voiture, Beckett et Castle finissaient rapidement de se préparer afin d'entrer complètement dans la peau de leurs personnages, tandis que les gars leur transmettaient les dernières informations. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir passer à l'action.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, les Neo, qui remplissaient leur mission à la perfection, et semblaient même se prendre vraiment au jeu de l'espionnage en toute discrétion, leur avaient enfin transmis le signal annonçant que les Dauriac, comme les Weyburn avaient quitté la réception d'accueil pour rejoindre les espaces dédiés aux plaisirs libertins. Le grand maître et sa femme s'étaient éclipsés en compagnie de deux couples, les Toucans et les Jaguars qui semblaient être des participants occasionnels puisqu'ils n'étaient pas apparus sur leurs listes jusque-là. Ils avaient rejoint l'espace jacuzzi à l'arrière de la propriété. Quant aux Weyburn, ils étaient partis avec Monsieur et Madame Faisans en direction de la « Chambre noire ». Les gars avaient compilé chacune des informations pour suivre au mieux le moindre déplacement des différentes cibles de l'investigation. Depuis l'intérieur de la maison, les deux officiers en planque dans la chambre de Talbott d'Abzac n'avaient rien à signaler pour l'instant, et supposaient de toute façon, que si un cambriolage devait avoir lieu, ce ne serait pas avant une heure avancée de la nuit, quand tous les invités seraient bien occupés, et leurs hôtes endormis. Castle et Beckett avaient donc repris la voiture pour parcourir la cinquantaine de mètres qui séparaient le van banalisé du portail de la demeure de Talbott d'Abzac, afin de faire une arrivée semblable à celle des autres invités. Ils s'étaient garés dans l'immense cour où s'alignaient des voitures toutes plus luxueuses les unes que les autres, et dans l'obscurité, ils peaufinaient maintenant les derniers détails.

- Si on m'avait dit un jour que je devrais me déguiser en cygne …, marmonna Castle, en fixant l'élastique à l'arrière de sa tête.

- Si seulement on pouvait voir ça …, fit la voix taquine d'Esposito dans leurs oreilles.

- Ce n'est qu'un masque, Castle. Arrête de ronchonner …, sourit Beckett, en se regardant dans le rétroviseur pour apprécier l'effet du loup duveteux sur son visage.

- Vous savez que le cygne est le symbole de l'amour éternel, constata Ryan.

- Et alors ? lança Esposito, de son air perplexe, alors que Kate se trémoussait pour remonter sa robe jusqu'à sa taille, dévoilant ses cuisses nues au regard de son homme qui se demanda ce qu'elle fabriquait.

- Eh bien, c'est une jolie métaphore pour Castle et Beckett. Tu sais que les cygnes passent toute leur vie en couple, au gré de l'eau, expliqua Ryan. Ils voguent de nid en nid …

- C'est bon, Monsieur Nature, on a compris, soupira Esposito, tandis que Rick, n'osant rien dire de peur que les gars n'entendent, se contentait d'observer sa femme clipser son badge à ses dessous, comme hypnotisé par ses gestes, et la délicieuse vision qu'elle lui offrait.

- Ça va Castle ? lui lança-t-elle, avec un petit sourire mutin, en faisant glisser le tissu vaporeux de sa robe de nouveau sur ses cuisses.

- Hum … Tu pourras refaire ça quand on sera tous les deux ? chuchota-t-il, d'un air gourmand.

- Refaire quoi ? lança la voix de Ryan dans leurs oreilles, ce qui fit sursauter Rick, et rire Kate.

- Mon Dieu … Je ne vais pas m'y faire …., les avoir dans la tête toute la soirée ces deux-là, grogna-t-il.

- Allez, on y va, fit Kate, en souriant. Les gars, toujours rien du côté des étudiants ?

- Si …, ça se précise peut-être. Tad est en grande discussion avec Madame Cerf, alias Milana Silver, répondit Ryan.

- Et son mari ? demanda Castle, alors que tous deux quittaient la voiture dans le silence et l'obscurité glaciale de la nuit.

La cour était déserte, les invités étant certainement déjà tous arrivés désormais. Kate glissa sa main au bras de son mari, et ils se mirent en marche vers l'entrée.

- A priori, il ne participe pas à la conversation pour l'instant. Mais Madame Cerf a l'air très intéressée par notre étudiant …, expliqua Ryan.

- Et les autres ? demanda Kate.

- Rien à signaler. Aucun des suspects ne les a approchés, répondit Esposito.

- Ok. Dites à Tad de faire durer les choses, ordonna doucement Beckett. Ce serait bien qu'il ne quitte pas le salon de réception avant qu'on y soit …

- Oui. On s'en occupe.

Dans leurs oreilles, les voix des gars se turent, tandis que, guidés par la lumière qui éclairait l'escalier d'accès à la grande bâtisse, Castle et Beckett traversaient la cour, posément, en direction de l'entrée, leur visage dissimulé derrière leurs masques de plumes blanches. A partir de maintenant, ils étaient Monsieur et Madame Cygne, et devaient agir en conséquence. Ils poussèrent la porte d'entrée, et pénétrèrent dans le vaste hall, calme et silencieux, d'où ils ne perçurent que le bruit léger d'une musique douce qui semblait provenir de l'étage. Il n'y avait personne, si ce n'était l'homme, sans doute faisant office de vigile au vu de sa carrure, qui s'avança vers eux. Le visage caché par le loup noir qu'il portait sur les yeux, il les accueillit poliment et avec le sourire, avant de leur demander leur identité masquée. Ils se présentèrent comme les invités de Monsieur et Madame Lapin, et montrèrent le message qu'ils avaient pu récupérer sur leur téléphone, afin d'avoir le droit de participer à cette soirée pour laquelle, par souci de discrétion et de confidentialité, les participants étaient triés sur le volet. Le vigile leur souhaita une bonne soirée et leur indiqua la direction à suivre pour la suite des festivités. Ils avancèrent dans le hall majestueux, où il n'y avait toujours pas âme qui vive, puis empruntèrent le couloir qui menait a priori vers la réception d'accueil. Talbott d'Abzac leur avait fourni en fin d'après-midi les plans de sa vaste demeure, et de ses enfilades de pièces qui s'étendaient sur deux étages. Mais seul le rez-de-chaussée et le premier étage étaient mis à la disposition de « _Plaisir masqué_ » ce soir. Ils continuèrent leur avancée silencieusement dans le large couloir, où les Neo devaient venir à leur rencontre, mais les gars leur indiquèrent qu'ils avaient été alpagués par un couple et peinaient à se sortir de la conversation.

Ils aperçurent tout à coup le premier couple de participants à la soirée, émergeant en riant de l'une des portes qui donnaient sur le couloir, et qu'ils refermèrent prestement dans leur dos. Alors que Kate et Rick s'étaient figés d'étonnement en voyant ces deux êtres, tous les deux bien en chair, âgés d'une soixantaine d'années, traverser le couloir, complètement nus, comme si de rien n'était, le couple les salua avec un sourire jovial, et avant même qu'ils aient eu le temps de répondre, ceux qui devaient être Monsieur et Madame Souris avaient disparu par une autre des portes, qui claqua bruyamment.

- Oh … mon … Dieu ! lança Castle avec un large sourire, toujours comme stupéfait.

- Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? lança la voix de Ryan, un peu inquiète.

- Ce n'est rien …, sourit Kate, moqueuse. Castle vient de voir des gens tout nus …

- Vas-y raconte, mec ! s'exclama Esposito, pétri de curiosité.

- Hum …, comment dire …., tu visualises le Père-Noël, la barbe blanche … et le ventre bedonnant ?

- Euh … oui …, répondit Esposito, cherchant à comprendre le rapport.

- Eh bien, tu imagines Monsieur et Madame Noël tous nus avec des masques de souris … et voilà, sourit Castle.

- Tu es sérieux, mec ? fit Ryan, aussi stupéfait qu'Esposito qui en était resté bouche bée.

- Castle, tu ne vas pas leur décrire tous les gens qu'on va rencontrer, parce que tu n'as pas fini …, le sermonna gentiment Kate alors qu'ils se remettaient en marche.

- Mais là quand même …

- Tu vas réussir à t'en remettre ? sourit Kate, en regardant son air toujours aussi éberlué.

- Pas sûr non que je me remette de cette vision d'horreur … Le Père-Noël … tout nu …, un mythe s'effondre …, constata Rick, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ce gars n'était pas le Père-Noël, Castle … et arrête de sourire bêtement …, on est là pour l'enquête.

- Tu avais raison, cette soirée va être absolument géniale ! s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme.

- Oui, je te le rappellerai tout à l'heure …, ironisa Kate en soupirant.

- Tu crois qu'ils enlèvent les masques … en pleine action ? continua Rick, de plus en plus intéressé par la faune qu'il allait découvrir ce soir.

- Non … « _Plaisir masqué_ », comme le nom l'indique, tu gardes le masque …

- Comment on peut faire l'amour à quelqu'un qui porte des … oreilles de souris et des petites moustaches … sans être mort de rire ? s'interrogea-t-il, comme s'il cherchait vraiment la réponse.

- Ça dépend, ça peut être drôle et sexy ..., répondit Kate avec un petit sourire et son ton plein de sous-entendus.

- Tu trouves ? lui fit Castle, en la regardant, d'un air soudain intéressé, alors qu'elle se contentait d'acquiescer de son regard souriant. Les moustaches, ça chatouille en plus, ça peut être …

- Hé ! les interrompit Ryan. Si vous pouviez éviter de nous faire profiter de vos fantasmes, ce serait sympa …

- Laisse-les donc tranquilles, mec ! rit Esposito.

- Je les avais encore oubliés ceux-là …, grogna Castle, alors que Monsieur et Madame Neo faisaient soudain leur apparition à l'angle du couloir, les ramenant à la réalité de leur mission.

Ils se saluèrent tous les quatre, se donnant une accolade, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, histoire de faire illusion, et échangèrent quelques politesses souriantes avant que les Neo ne les escortent vers la pièce où se déroulerait ce que les gars avaient appelé un « _rite d'initiation _».

Ils entrèrent dans la petite pièce qui devait ordinairement être un bureau au vu des rayonnages de livres qui couraient le long du mur de droite, et sentirent qu'ils étaient tout prêts d'entrer au cœur des événements à l'intensité du bruit de la musique langoureuse, et du bruissement des conversations et des éclats de rire qu'ils percevaient de plus en plus distinctement maintenant. Une tenture blanche avait été dressée sur la gauche de la pièce, certainement pour dissimuler le mobilier personnel de Monsieur d'Abzac, et servir de fond uniforme pour les photographies. Car ce « rite d'initiation », n'en était pas vraiment un, fort heureusement. Il s'agissait simplement de se faire prendre en photo. Simplement, du moins en apparence, car, en théorie, la photographie se devait d'être sexy, libertine, coquine … Plus qu'un rite d'initiation, c'était en fait une sorte de tradition au sein de « _Plaisir masqué_ », qui immortalisait ainsi les participants à ces soirées. Photos de couples, photos de groupes, habillés ou dénudés, cette tradition donnait lieu, d'après ce que les Neo avaient expliqué aux gars, à des clichés tantôt érotiques, tantôt amusants. Castle et Beckett auraient pu tenter d'échapper à cette institution de « Plaisir masqué », mais pour accéder au salon de réception, il fallait passer par la pièce « _Photographie_ », et éviter de se faire remarquer et d'attirer l'attention en refusant de se prêter au jeu, comme tous les autres invités.

Devant la tenture avait été installé un canapé, recouvert de tissus vaporeux et de coussins en plumetis, et à proximité, un ensemble d'objets divers destinés à servir d'accessoires. Les Neo présentèrent leurs nouveaux amis au photographe qui se tenait là, au milieu de la pièce, derrière le trépied-photo. Il les salua avec le sourire, se félicita d'avoir des nouveaux venus à photographier, avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

- Quel style souhaitez-vous ?

- Euh …, murmura Castle, en jetant un regard à Kate.

- Glamour, sado-maso, fétichiste ? Romantique ? Madame en dominatrice ? suggéra le photographe en les dévisageant.

- Dominatrice, c'est tout Beckett …, rigola Esposito dans leurs oreilles.

- Tu crois que Castle se laisserait faire ? demanda Ryan d'une voix souriante.

- Glamour, non ? proposa timidement Kate, ignorant les rires de ses collègues,

- Glamour, c'est parfait, acquiesça aussitôt Rick, optant pour la prudence.

- Ok. Va pour glamour. Quels accessoires ? Menottes ? Fouet ? Fourrure ? Latex ? Habillés ? Déshabillés ? continua le photographe tout en farfouillant dans la caisse remplie d'objets.

Kate et Rick se lancèrent un regard hésitant, partageant leur appréhension, alors qu'Esposito et Ryan, morts de rire dans leurs oreilles, dissertaient sur les plaisirs du fouet.


End file.
